le fruit d'un amour passionnel
by ladyemeraud
Summary: Kyoko vient d'avoir 18 ans et après une dispute avec sho; elle fait son chemin seule désormais, avec l'aide de son ami Kanae. Un jour le destin mis sur son chemin un homme très beau et mystérieux,qu'elle pris pour un docteur au début, entre eux commencera, un véritable amour, passionné ,et éternel...Dark Romance..
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction de Skip Beat. **

**j'espère que vous allez prendre plaisir à lire ma fanfiction de skip beat l'oeuvre magnifique de Nakamura Yoshiki et à faire des commentes, en me donnant vos impressions s'il vous plaît merci d'avance ...**

* * *

**Kyoko Mogami, 18 ans, n'est pas dans le showbiz japonaise . Elle est ami avec kanae kotomanie ****19 ans, ****grâce à sho fuwa , kanae est une**** actrice de la célèbre agence LME****. Dans mon histoire, Kyoko ne connait pas Ren Tsuruga, 22 ans qui est l'acteur numéro un du Japon qu'elle rencontrera plus tard dans mon histoire **.

* * *

**L'AÉROPORT INTERNATIONAL DE NARITA DU JAPON.**

_**Une voix qui parlait dans toute l'aéroport disant,**_

_Les vols internationaux opérés par JAL décollerons au terminal 2 Les passagers qui embarquent à bord du vol numéro 126 à destination de Los Angeles partira à 18 h 45 veuillez procéder au contrôle de sécurité s'il vous plaît …_

Un homme blond ,aux yeux émeraud avec mélange de bleu ,d'une grand beauté, grand, mince, avec lunette de soleil en main, s'avançait vers le quai d'embarquement . Il portait des vêtements de la nouvelle collection de la Marque de **luxe R'Mandy** un t-shirt polo bleu marine, avec jean délavé style vintage bleu fonce , Ses cheveux blond doré flottaient dans l'air en marchant avec élégance et grâce sur son passage avec une petite valise en main . Une hôtesse d'accueil ; qui est sous son charme dit permettez moi de vous guider vers les vols partants de compagnies Aériennes Lambda.

_Toutes les passagers féminins qui montaient aussi dans le même Avion que cet homme en première classe qui est réservée aux célébrités et aux personnes les plus riches, avaient les yeux rivés sur l'homme à son passage tellement il est très beau ,et de grande taille ._

Des paparazzis qui avaient attirent d'immenses foules car cet homme qui ce trouvait être Kuon Hizuri le fils de Kuu Hizuri blond aux yeux bleu ,grand ,et mince le légendaire Acteur Américain/ Japonais des film d'Action d'art Martiaux au monde ; et de sa femme Juliana Hizuri Romanov Russe/Américaine ancienne Top-modèle/ Mannequin légendaire d'une beauté extrême ;elle est blonde, aux yeux émeraude /bleu, avec des cheveux ondulée brillante, grande avec des longues jambes magnifique surnommé la plus belle femme au monde et qui à avait été élue 5 année consécutifs .Certaines disent que cette femme à une beauté qui vient d'une autre planète tellement Julianna Hizuri est belle . Il y'a 7 ans après une bagarre de rue où il était impliqué ayant entraîné la mort d'un jeune Américain nommé Rick qui est mort dans un accident de voiture d'après les journaliste Américain de l'époque . l'affaire avait été étouffé par le couple célébrissime Kuu et Julianna Hizuri . Peu après il semblerait que le jeune Koun Hizuri est aller faire ses études en Angleterre,Royaume-Uni ...

_Commandant de bord informe dans le micro de la cabine que la durée estimée du vol sera de 11 h 25 min de l'aéroport de Tokyo, Japon à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, États Unis ._

Les Hôtesse de l'air qui sont émerveillés par la beauté de Kuon Hizuri sont à ses services et aux petits soins à tour de rôle . Une hôtesse dit Mr voulez vous de la boisson ou un cocktails avant le décollage, oui merci ce sera avec plaisirs dit Koun en souriant qui fait battre le coeur de l'hôtesse de l'aire ainsi que des autres hôtesses de l'air qui espionnait la scène de la cabine en douce .

Après cela une autre hôtesse passe à l'attaque et dit, vous êtes assis confortablement Mr les sièges sont extra-larges vous voyez vous pouvez s'inclinent entièrement pour former un lit à votre guise avant que l'on sert votre repas du soir ! Merci beaucoup de votre explication mademoiselle, mais je souhaiterai ne pas être dérangé après mon repas, car je suis épuisé dit Kuon, je vous remercie de vos intentions à mon égard, que j'apprécie , et oui Mr je comprends j'en ferai part aux autres hôtesses.

Après son repas Koun, prit le set qui se compose d'un masque de nuit pour les yeux ,et de deux paires de bouchon d'oreilles .

Flight Arrivals, à l'aéroport de Los Angeles un terminal quasi-privé vient d'inaugurer "The private Suite", réservé à été aménagé pour accueillir des célébrités et stars de cinéma du show-biz , Américain ou étrangers célèbres , lors d'embarquement, sans foules ni paparazzi , pour ne pas être harcelés par des fans aussi .

* * *

**Communiqué de presse Attack …..**

Après l'arrivée de kuon Hizuri chez ses parents Kuu et juliana Hizuri à los-Angeles. Le célèbre fils de Kuu et Juliana Romanov Hizuri est arrivé directement d' Angleterre, pour et s'est rendre ensuite à Los Angeles hier soir. Kuon Hizuri est très secret sur sa vie personnelle. Sa dernière visite à ses parents étais , il y'a 1 année .

Depuis des années Kuon Hizuri vient rend visite à ses parents soit à Los-Angeles, où soit sur l'île de Guam, le couple Hizuri à une résidence privé secondaire, magnifique, à l'abri des regard indiscret de plusieurs Hectare . Il a été rapporté que personne, hormis ses parents n'a été informé, de son emploi du temps. Cet fois-ci l'angélique Kuon Hizuri est arriver Los Angeles , car ses richissimes célèbre parent se trouvaient sur l'île de Guam, actuellement à un gala de charité organisé , par l'homme d'affaire milliardaire Mickaël Volonski un Russe/Américain qui est l'époux de la japonaise Ootomo Honoka célèbre top-modèle, de l'Agence LME qui est aussi une l'ancien protégé du Milliardaire japonais Lory Takanada .

La presse local a envoyé plusieurs, demandes d'interview,mais aucune n'a reçu de réponse, de la part de l'attaché de presse de la célèbre famille.

* * *

**Au japon,**

**Bienvenu sur notre chaîne pour le flash spécial émission**

Présenté par la belle Yukina Matsumoto ancien Miss japon, devenu présentatrice TV à l'émission dédiée à l'actualité des célébrités Asiatiques nommé People -New,situé au studio Platinum le PDG est Kurosaki Ushio l'un des émissions plus regarder du japon. Après la célèbre émission nommé Yappa Kimagure le Bridge Rock situé au studio TMB le PDG est Lory Takanada , présenté par les trois frères Ishibashi Hikaru le leader, Yuusei, et Shinichi, avec leur mascotte Bo le poulet.

Le beau, Ren Tsuruga est de retour au japon ,il été photographié par des paparazzis, ce matin à l'aéroport international de Narita . Ren-turuga, et la belle actrice Kimiko Morizumi numéro deux du japon sont sortis ensemble depuis deux mois . Kimiko est l'ex fiancé de Koga Hiromune l'acteur numéro deux du japon, ils ont été en couple depuis 1 ans avec le beau Koga Hiromune, avant qu'elle sorte avec Ren-Sturuga, dans une idylle qui s'est déjà terminé malheureusement, tout le monde pensait que le beau acteur avait Ren enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied , vu que les relations amoureux, de notre play-boy national, aussi appelé le roi de la nuit, ne dure généralement que, deux-mois -turuga avait participer, au défilé organisé, pour la nouvelle collection de R'Mandy nouvelle collection saison Printemps/été dont il est l'égérie avec son Ex la belle Hafu Américaine Japonaise Anna Akitake Top-modèle la reine des podium depuis 5 ans..

* * *

**Agence LME,**

**Plateau tournage de Kanae Kotonami, Drama les Amants maudits !**

Noon ! ve...venez,vite voir ! y'a quelqu'un aux toilettes qui….une personne est morte c'est Sakura-san! Bon coupeeeez!ok on chargement de plateau!dis donc tu as bien joué tout à l'heure kanae avec ce cri qui venait d'outre tombe ! Merci du beau travail mes cher actrices Kanae ,Yuka vous êtes les futurs grandes actrices de la nouvelle génération du pays continue votre travail lors des tournages dit Seiji Shingai travail au LME en tant que réalisateur, merci à vous Mr Shingai dites à l'unisson kanae ,et Yuka. Shingai redit beau travail à tout l'équipe de tournage !Ah enfin ce drama est terminé, même si je suis morte à la fin de la saison une dit kanae ! Bon travail kanae-senpai dit l'actrice secondaire la rivale en amour de kanae dans ce Drama joué par la belle actrice de 17 ans Yuka Sudo cheveux clairs,avec les yeux marron -claires,elle est de l'Agence Softhat dont le PDG Jouji Morizumi ,merci Yuka ,tu as bien jouer ton rôle je dois l'admettre, tu faisais si femme!ahh merci à bientôt, oui dit kanae avait de repartir direction so n nouvelle appartement que le grand-père de Hiou Uesugi son petit-ami depuis officiellement depuis 1 année via les Média par Hiou , malgré le désaccord de la belle kanae, teint blanc, pâle et le corps mince et surveille régulièrement son régime alimentaire ,beauté glaciale, yeux bleu magnifique, et cheveux couleur corbeau( noir) . Koiiro Toyokawa est le manager de kanae Kotonami. koiiro diteh excusez-moi, kanae,c'est Hiou au téléphone ,merci Hiou,je viens de terminer mon drama, je vais enfin profiter de ma future femme,génial,dit -il! Et toi tu est ou? je suis encore à mon Agence AKATOKI, j'avais, des choses à régler avec mon manager, Hiou je vais aller voir faire visiter notre nouvelle appartement à kyoko qui doit-être aussi à ton agence, ah bon je ne l'ai pas croisé dit Hiou , kyoko est venu voir sho c'est bien cela ? Oui pour rendre la clé de son hôtel, vu que elle, à maintenant son propre appartement. Hiou dit, je penses que sho doit-être dans sa loge avec des filles, comme d'habitude!oh mon dieu j'espère que kyoko ne va pas encore le trouver, dans une situation compromettant?je l'ai dit à kyoko de te donné la clé pour-que tu le redonne à sho vu que vous êtes dans la même Agence, mais elle m'a dit non ce serait pas correcte , je dois lui donner sa clé, main en main , kyoko est si naïve et innocente, Hiou si je n'étais pas-là ,kyoko aurait été encore au service comme une esclave face,toute seule à ce bâtard de Fuwa Sho.

Tu as raison mon coeur calme dit Hiou , je viens te chercher au studio TV du LME !

d'accord à tout à l'heure dit kanae !

* * *

**Agence AKATOKI ****Loge VIP écrire Sho Fuwa,**

Entre-temps,

kyoko était arriver devant la porte de la loge de sho lorsqu'en ouvrir la porte elle entendu sho parle à quelqu'un, il la semble que c'est la voix de son manager Shoko Aki.

A suivre…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Agence AKATOKI Queen Record devant la loge de Sho Fuwa…**

**Kyoko surprend derrière la porte une conversation de sho qui parlait à son manager Shoko Aki et sho disait:**

Bon sang …

Kyoko ma encore appelé comme toujours à me laisser des messages

Mais jusqu'à présent, sho tu as compter que sur elle pour vivre, dit Shoko!

Sho dit j'avais besoin de Kyoko, pour me laver mes vêtements et tenir la maison pour un prince comme moi qui ne sait même pas cuisiner shoko !penses-tu que j'aurais pu survivre seul à 16 ans à Tokyo sans aide? Mais sho, lorsque je t'entends parler ,on dirait que tu fais passé kyoko pour la femme de ménage que tu as emmenée avec toi, dit shoko!tu as complètement tort shoko! Ah, comment ça explique-toi sho?Je n'ai pas fais passé kyoko pour ma bonne à tout faire tu sais shoko, Kyoko a toujours été serviable envers ma famille depuis qu'elle était petite fille, elle ne m'a jamais osé d'opposé à mes quatre volontés , voilà tout ! depuis que sa mère Mogami Saena l'a laissée chez mes parents à Kyoto à l'âge de 6 ans, elle à toujours aide ma famille, si ce n'était pas pour cela!pourquoi, diable aurai-je dire à Kyoko de m'accompagne à Tokyo? En plus je n'ai jamais forcé ou quoi que ce soit Shoko, tu as sûrement remarqué à quel point kyoko est très serviable, et respectueuse de l'étiquette japonais n'est pas?oui bien sûre cela saut aux yeux qu'elle est trop formelle avec les gens en général ,mais parfois se comporte comme une fille de bonne famille est bien n'est pas,dit shoko ;

Oh arrête de dire n'importe quoi shoko ,qui aime de nos jour une fille trop branché sur l'étiquette japonais kyoko est trop ennuyeuse,pas à la mode, cela est sûrement dû à l'éducation stricte que ma mère à eu sur elle voilà tout !enfin de diriger Le Ryokan que ma mère dirige avec mon père à kyoko ou kyoko et moi avons grandir c'est une auberge traditionnelle et typique du Japon qui accueillent des touristes étrangers ! Sho, je comprends ce que tu veux dire , mais je vous l'ai dit plusieurs fois parce que vous avez gagné votre vie grâce à votre belle voix de musicien, vous avez gagné de l'argent par vous-même, vous avez donc besoin d'un congé, vous êtes d'accord avec moi! Oui oui je sais j'ai arrêté, comme tu le sais depuis presque 2 ans, je ne pense plus que je puisse le renvoyer à Kyoto. Shoko je vais vous dire un secret que mes parents voulaient que j'épouse quelle blague elle n'est pas du tout mon style de fille. Kyoko qui suivait la conversation derrière la porte étais très triste de chaque mots que sho venait de dire,et avouer à son manager .

Shoko dit que c'est vrai ce que tu dis sho, tes parents veulent vraiment que tu épouse kyoko? bien sûr shoko, tu ne sais pas que j'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais je ne te mentirai pas sur ce genre de sujet. Sho, poursuit son monologue, mes parents voulaient que je reprends, l'auberge familiale avec elle, mais j'ai bien sure refusé , c'est après cela que je suis venu à Tokyo, demandant à Kyoko de venir avec moi voila pour la petite histoire.

Kyoko n'est pas mon style de fille, elle est sans sex-appeal, ne se maquille jamais, elle n'achète que des vêtements bon marché! Sans parler du fait qu'elle est ennuyeuse , son style est vraiment irritant!

Shoko dit Arrête sho de dire tout ses mots ,c'est tres méchant de ta part s'il te plaît, ...

* * *

Kyoko était presque en larmes, de tout ce que Sho venait de dire à son manager, et cela la faisait tellement mal, sho l'as emmené avec lui pour son propre confort, et en tant que serviteur personnel oh mon dieu, mon cœur est brisé en morceaux, parce que sho était important pour moi, mais il a osé jouer avec mes sentiments, sans aucune honte pire il penses que le faite que je sois redevable envers sa famille qui m'a élevé fait de moi son serviteur légitime , il est détestable ..

Shoko voulait parler en disant, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sho, lorsque kyoko ouvra la porte pour régler ses comptes avec lui !

Kyoko qu'est-ce que tu fais là, et est-ce que tu nous a entendu parler depuis le début dit sho ?

Fuwa shotaro dit kyoko!

Shotaro dit shoko ?

Kyoko continue son monologue; penses-tu que tu es si important parce que ,tu joues maintenant avec de l'argent grâce à qui à ton avis ! c'est grâce moi , au dépend du sacrifice de ma jeunesse et de ma vie personnel, que tu es devenu la stars numéro un de la musique et maintenant tu ose me critique devant shoko , pendant que tu composais des chansons l'esprit, en paix sans te soucier de quoi, que ce soit c'est moi qui payais tout, et travailleur deux boulot en ma gâché la santé jusqu'à présent mon petit corps à un peu du mal en s'en remettre , correctement toi éhonté, égotiste né, qui ne penses qu'à lui-même. Comment peut-tu dire que je suis une jeune de 18 ans pas belle ,sans sexe appeal qui ne se maquille jamais, et que je suis démodé, et ennuyeuse .

sho je te respectais, en faisant n'importe quoi pour toi, mais tu as ose me mentir, en jouer avec mes sentiments , tu est quelqu'un de vraiment détestable. Nami comment ose -tu ne d'insulté de la sorte kyoko? Je te parles comme je veux sho-ta-ro . Tais-toi , je n'est pas fini de te parles shotaro ! Shoko et sho sont sous le choc, en ouvrant grands leurs yeux pas surprise! c'est la première fois qu'ils voyaient kyoko en colère ! elle continue son monologue en disant,si je comprend bien tu avait accepté que je vienne avec toi de Kyoto, rien que pour être ta femme de ménage apparemment, j'ai été si naïve, ah ah quand je penses que juste là pour je lavais des vêtements, cuisine pour toi, et laisse moi te poser cet question ? quand aurais-je eu le temps de m'acheter des vêtements de Marque, en fin de prendre soin de moi eh tu ne t'ai pas posé cette question par contre eh ? Tout l'argent durement gagné à l'époque allait dans tes dépenses pour payer ton loyer, et acheter à manger avant que tu deviens une soi disant stars de la musique. C'est ta faute nous sommes d'accord !alors arrête de prendre tes air supérieur envers moi ! tu as quelque chose à répondit à cela shotaro ehhh! il ne la regarde même pas assis dans son fauteuil de luxe de sa loge , tu n'a pas encore fini ton interminable monologue kyoko ? Oh en plus tu te moque de moi shotaro ! Le pire dans l'histoire est que tu avais suffisamment d'argent pour payer l'hôtel où nous vivions , mais tu n'a quand même laissé payer la note , cela est inqualifiable et immorale, de ta part !tu n'est pas un gentleman !

Tu es la personne la plus égoïste, le plus méchant j'ai jamais rencontré sho .

Je dois, te remercier juste pour une chose, c'est grâce à toi ,que j'ai fais la rencontre de Kanae Kotonami qui est devenue ma meilleur amie, quand tu m'avais présenter à son petit-ami Hiou Uesugi l'acteur Numéro un de ton Agence AKATOKI il 'y'a 2 ans de cela .Tiens la clé magnétique de ton l'hôtel que je suis venir te le remettre en personne et au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir shotaro,puis kyoko ressortir et fermant la porte.

Sho tu la laisse partir ainsi après une dispute , kyoko s'est occupant de toi durant des années avant même ,je sois ton manager .

Ce qu'elle à fait pour toi avant ta célébrité beaucoup de jeunes filles m'auraient jamais ose faire, comme abandonner leurs études et leur vie, pour suivre un gars à Tokyo. Elle ta aide à réussir ta carrière dans le show-biz ,kyoko mérite ton plus grand respect, alors ne soit pas arrogant et égotiste envers elle . c'est une jeune fille très gentille, respectueuse , et mignonne il suffit qu'elle prend soin de sa beauté ton tu te moquait! ah de quel beauté dont tu parles Shoko en parlant de kyoko ?

Shoko dit ,je t'assure sho,que kyoko elle est vraiment en train de devenir Kawaii veut-dire mignonne depuis qu'elle à eu 18 commence à prendre soins d'elle -même petit à petit . Et puis c'est ta faute si elle était si négligente envers elle-même tu sais,

Sho dit ,ah c'est ma faute tu exagère Shoko ,je te redis encore je ne veux pas que kyoko devienne ma petite-amie pour rien au monde et en quoi est -ce ma faute si elle prend pas soin de son apparence physique ? Et puis elle a été éduqué par mes parents depuis son enfance pour me servir alors, je n'est aucune reconnaissance envers Kyoko !

Shoko dit alors, oh mon dieu tu t'entend parler sho, personne est née, pour être au service d'autre personne , alors arrête de dire ses aberrations que tu as en tête envers cette fille . si tu n'étais pas aveugler par ton ego-surdimensionné ,et tes idées fixe bizarre parfois ! tu verrai la grand beauté naissante de kyoko.

j'espère que tu ne regrettera pas ton choix à l'avenir .

Après la dispute et le départ de kyoko .

sho dit shoko j'ai pris une grande décision!

A suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Agence AKATOKI,**

Sho pris une décision en disant shoko, j'ai décidé de quitter cet hôtel de luxe, et déménagé dans le courant de la semaine dans mon propre appartement également,comme vais aller habiter parmi les autres stars du show-biz qui me ressemble ,bientôt je monterai sur la scène d'un monde où les étoiles brilleront ! sho arrête de délirer un instant s'il te plaît et revenons à ton histoire de déménagement veux-tu dit son manager shoko? Ok peux-tu faire tout ce que je te demanderai shoko?

Oui bien sûr sho !

Dans cet nouvelle appartement, je souhaiterai changer de mobilier, je veux quelque chose de plus moderne à l'air du temps. je veux des mobiliers qui s'harmonisent avec le reste de ma futur décoration choisit plusieurs magasins de meubles et envoie moi les photos Shoko.

Shoko répodu, oui j'ai bien compris je vais faire, appel à un architecte d'intérieur pour m'aider car, je ne connais pas grand-chose au ameublement d'appartement . Je penses que tu pourrais trouver un appartement, neuve en cet nouveau année, dans le courant de la semaine sho, fais moi confiance , je ferai le nécessaire pour ton déménagement .

Sho dit merci je compte sur toi Shoko.

Ah j'ai faillis oublier, il faut que tu ai à la** boutique de HR'Mandy** celui du nouvelle grand Centre Commercial de Daikanyama, comme la surnommé certaines promoteurs immobiliers Ma commande, doit déjà être prête maintenant . j'ai reçu un texto à l'instant . Comme tu sais je suis invité à l'émission Yappa Kimagure Bridge Rock des 3 frères Ishibashi .

Je chanterai, ma nouvelle chanson Prisoner en direct .

je veux être parfait pour mes fans qui viendront nombreuses .

**Studio, TMB TV L'émission de variété est produit par l'agence LME...**

Sawara Takenori, est le responsable de la section variété de l'agence LME, il dit à son équipe :

les sponsors du show ont vraiment prisent bien soin de Fuwa sho, après l'avoir bien accueillir pour son direct dans notre l'émission télévisé sur notre show de variété Yappa Kimagure Bridge Rock des 3 frères Ishibashi le plus regarder et le plus connu du japon.

Nous allons battre des records d'Audimat encore ce soir n'est pas Sawara-san dit .

Shoko AKI est aller chercher à la boutique de HR'Mandy du Centre Commercial Daikanyama les tenu de scène que sho portera, après s'être habillé il s'est fait maquille , par Lisana la maquilleuse professionnelle de l'Agence LME mise à disposition pour l'occasion , shoko dit je reviens je vais vérifier les questions qui te seront posées lors de l'interview , d'accord merci à tout à l'heure .

Après son maquillage par Lisana sortis de la loge ,en laissant sho Fuwa en pleine réflexion sur certaines événements survenus et penses :

Il faut enterrer ses Rivaux, du show-biz que ce soit cet acteur de merde qui s'appelle Ren-turuga qui est actuellement à New-York . Penses qu'il est vraiment le plus beau du japon d'après ce classement ridicule ou il as été élu encore 5 années consécutifs, le plus désiré et le plus beau du monde ;**d'après ce stupide magazine Boots Men**. J'ai vraiment du pain sur la planche si je veux le surpasser l'an prochain vu que j'ai terminé à la sixième place du classement derrière Ren Tsuruga numéro 1 Koga Hiromune numéro 2 ,kijima Hidehito numéro 3 ,Hiou Uesugi numéro 4, Reino numéro 5 et sho Fuwa numéro 6 .!

Il y'a même ce voleur de chanson Reino qui est dans ce stupide classement devant moi , un autre qui commence sérieusement à me taper sur les systèmes nerveux , encore plus que cet Acteur de merde de tsuruga-Ren . **C'est-ce bâtard et maudit chanteur Reino du groupe vie Ghoul .**

Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé, mais ce Reino et son groupe n'ont déjà volé une de mes chanson phare love me darling. Apparemment, il y'a eu une fuite au studio d'enregistrement Wood Stick ou ils vont aussi répété et enregistré leurs disque, comme moi, je penses qu'il est grand temps que je changes de studio d'enregistrement . Heureusement ma chanson Prisoner n'a pu être plagié à son tour, grâce à la vigilance de Shoko et moi-même , cela m'a permis de sortir mon single qui est rentré directement à la première place au hit parade Américain et bien-sûr au Hit japonais. Ma chanson est sous tout les ondes Radio actuellement , la preuve comme ce soir ou je dois encore chanter ma chanson .

Shoko m'a dit que la célèbre chaîne MTV US souhaite l'invité sur leur show télévisé ,mais c'est en cour de négociation avec l'agence AKATOKI qui ne produit depuis mes début il y'a 3 ans . je suis très fier mon travail acharné qui a fini par payer au final, ah ah surtout que mon clip vidéo mettant en scène un ange/démon qui à été visionnée 1 millions de fois sur le net . j'avais choisir deux belles jeunes actrices montant Nanokura Mimori de mon Agence AKATOKI très belle que, je vais l'invite un soir au Night club ou vont nous les célébrités du show-biz , et l'autre est Chiori Amamiya, de L'Agence SOFTHAT…..

Sho Fuwa quittes ses pensées, lorsque son manager entrant dans la loge, et elle dit tout est prêt ! c'est l'heure de faire ton entrée !

Oui j'arrive de suivre shoko dit-il !

**L'émission de variété commence,**

Mesdames, et Messieurs,

accueillons nos présentateurs Bird Rock, avec la mascotte Bo le poulet, qui donne un sens comique à l'émission de variété .

Bonjours à tous dit Hikaru et, bienvenu dans notre émission Yappa Kimagure Bridge Rock !

les trois frères Ishibashi:Yuusei Ishibashi , Hikaru Ishibashi , Shinichi Ishibashi .

Hikaru le leader parmi les 3 frères dit pour rendre cette journée inoubliable, nous avons invité un chanteur exceptionnel qui fait le Buzz avec sa chanson Prisoner qui bat des records de vente à travers le monde .

Yuusei dit applaudissez-le très fort , sho Fuwa est là pour vous ce soir.

le public en délire sur le plateau, pratiquement féminine , elles sont venu en nombres n'est pas!

Voici la stars de la Musique solo japonais le chanteur visual kei à la voix de velours, aussi connu sous le nom chanteur Visual Rock !

Veuillez accueillir, le chanteur top numéro un du japon;le beau , Sho Fuwaaaa …

A SUIVRE…...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Le spectacle est produit par LME et situé aux studios TBM.**

Mesdames, et Messieurs,

Accueillons nos présentateurs Bridge Rock, avec leur mascotte Bo poulet qui amuse le public et les célébrités qui sont interviewer .

Bonjours à tous dit Hikaru !

Bienvenu dans notre émission Yappa Kimagure Bridge Rock disent à l'unisson !

Yuusei Ishibashi , Hikaru Ishibashi , Shinichi Ishibashi .

Hikaru le leader dit pour rendre cette nuit inoubliable, nous avons invité un chanteur exceptionnel qui fait le Buzz avec sa chanson Prisoner qui bat des records de vente à travers le monde . Yuusei dit applaudissez-le très fort , il est là pour vous ce soir , encourageons le avec dit le public en délire sur le plateau , pratiquement féminine elles sont venu en nombres n'est pas!Voici la stars de la Musique solo japonais le chanteur visual kei à la voix de velours, aussi connu sous le nom Visual Rock !

Veuillez accueillir

Sho Fuwaaaa !

applaudissez-le bien fort !

Sho fait son entree remarque , en fanfare avec les cris des fans en délires dans la salle!

Oh mon dieu il est trop beau-gosse!

Ah ah ahhhhhh crient des fans en délires sur le plateau, avec pancarte à l'effigie de sho !

Hikaru dit oh mon, dieu les Fans de sho Fuwa sont toutes excites et hurles comme des folles à ce que je vois !

Sho Fuwa est Habillé en jean délavé bleu foncé très design, Tee-shirt punk rock en polo bleu ciel, Veste Sans Manches , baskets noires sans lacets design ,avec des petites diamants blanc sur les côtes désignant le logo HR'Mandy , et piercing aux d'oreilles en diamants, bracelets en Cuir Punk Rock à chaque poignets toutes les accessions sont de la Marque de luxe R'Mandy nouvelle collection .

Êtes vous heureuses ce soir mesdames dit Shinichi !

Oui une y'a beaucoup jeunes filles qui sont agités, rien qu'à la vue de leurs idole, sur notre plateau TV en live aujourd'hui , à ce que je vois, n'est ce pas mesdemoiselles !

Certaines secours, leurs pancartes, à l'effigie de la têtes de sho Fuwa, et des cœurs dessines en grand sur d'autres pancartes aussi!

salut tout le monde dit sho Fuwa dans son micro!

Ah fan en délire cri de partout yeah? tu es le meilleur chanteur!

Sho fait des signes de la main à ses fans en délires .

et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face des frères assissent de chaque côté Hikaru Ishibashi est seul dans un fauteuil ,et Yuusei et Shinichi sont assissent dans le même fauteuil.

Comment allez -vous sho demande Hikaru ?

Je vais bien dit sho en souriant!

Bo apporte-nous, les questions contenu dans les œufs ?

Bo dépose le panier et repart !

Merci Bo le poulet dit Yuusei !

Bon ouvrons maintenant les différentes questions que le public veut poser à notre invité spécial qui participe à une émission de variété pour la première fois n'est pas sho dit Shinichi ?

Oui c'est vrai c'est mon première depuis mes début dans le show-biz .

Nous sommes honoré par votre présence dans notre émission de variété d'aujourd'hui dit Hikaru !

**Première question tire au sort est :****Quelles sont les activités que sho Fuwa aiment faire durant son temps libre et est-ce qu'il regardes souvent la télévision ?**

Sho répond à part m'entraîner à chanter, je passe mon temps à composer des chansons,

Je regardes rarement la télévision.

Wow, dit Yuusei, notre prodige de la Musique pop est vraiment très travailleur comme nous bridge Rock pour accueillir vos stars préféré sur notre show n'est pas le public !

Ouiii dit les Fans en délires!

**Deuxième question tire au sort est** :**comment s'est passer vos début sho Fuwa demande le public ?**

Sho répond au début quand j'ai envoyé mon CD de démonstration à la maison de disque de L'Agence AKATOKI Queen Record, ils m'ont rappelé, et m'ont dit qu'il voulait me parler.

Après cela j'ai fais mes débuts dans le show-biz .

Oh dit Yuusei! j'ai toujours pensé que tu t'étais fait démarcher.

Donc tu as spontanément saisi cette chance pour débuter dit Shinichi ?

Oui répond sho Fuwa! Je ne suis toujours battu pour réaliser mes rêves depuis longtemps, car je savais que je voulais faire de la Musique, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire dans ma vie .

Cool dit Hikaru, en fait tu t'es battu pour ton rêve de devenir un chanteur Top du japon en tant que musicien moi-même, je peux affirmer que tu est un grand compositeur et un grand chanter la preuve votre chanson Prisoner est première dans ici au japon et à l'étranger la mélodie, le clip et les paroles sont magnifiquement bien fait rien à dire .

Merci beaucoup du compliments Hikaru-kun .

Ahhhhhh fan en délire !

Oh c'est vrai sho-chan est un grand musicien solo que le japon est connu .

Merci les filles en les faisant des clin d'œil certaine se sont presque évanouie de joie, sho m'a fait un clin d'œil , dit une autre , mais non c'est à moi que sho sempai, à fait son clin d'œil dit une autre …

* * *

**Sho Fuwa **qui est assis dans son fauteuil comme un roi souriant sur son trône,en Jubilant comme un beau diable, et penses** : **Ma popularité ne va pas tardez à grippe en flèche, et atteindre des sommets ce soir !

Je suis trop génial , j'ai bien répondu aux questions du public avec une touche de classe ! Le public et les téléspectateur devant leurs écran TV font sûrement penses que je suis un travailleur acharné et bourreau de travail , alors que j'aime regardez les show comiques, et les desseins animée,il rit intérieurement avec son sourire en coin de bouche. je m'en suis sorti avec succès, cela VA me permet de multiplier ma cool attitude devant mes nombreuses Fans! Je vais enfin commencer à surpasse cet acteur de merde de Ren-turuga , avec ma voix d'or .

Tout va bien, je suis le plus cool du japon, et je vais les prouver à tout bientôt .

* * *

** Après l'interview**

Sho Fuwa chanta sa fameux chanson Prisoner qui ravir les fans dans la salle et les téléspectateur japonais.

Sho Fuwa merci d'être venu sur notre émission Bird Rock ,

oh merci les frères Ishibashi de n'avoir inviter dit sho !

Et il se dirigeant vers ses fans pour signé des autographes avec sa chanson pour la fin de l'émission qui défile sur le grand écran du plateau TV.

A bientôt cher téléspectateurs

Merci d'avoir suivi notre spécial de ce début de mois avec le chanteur Fuwa Sho sur notre chaîne .

Au Revoir à tous dit les frères Ishibashi à l'unisson !

Hikaru dit la rediffusion ce sera ce soir sur le canal 19 .

Sayonara à Tous..

A suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur**

Cette histoire est de **classe** **M** par la suite de cette faite est déconseillé au public Mineur

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Dès son arrivé de New-york ,**

Une fois arriver à l'aéroport international de Narita. Ren avait laissé sa voiture une porsch blanche à l'aéroport avant d'aller rendre visite à ses parents sous sa véritable apparence de Kuon Hizuri à Los-Angeles avant d'aller après à New York. Après il avait participer au défilé de mode pour la nouvelle collection de Randy Mandy, HR'Mandy c'est une filiale de Hizuri corporation, le styliste le célèbre jet-set George Hitachi le Hafu (métis) Japonais / charge par Juliana Hizuri pour être le directeur -adjointe de sa Marque. Après avoir prit sa voiture blanche, qu' il avait laissé garer à l'aéroport dès sa sortie pris en filature par les nombreuses paparazzi japonais .

Dès sa sortie du parking, en direction de son Agence LME ou son manager l'entend. ah les paparazzis sont toujours aussi collant. Toujours suivi par plusieurs paparazzis. Il faut que j'appelle Yashiro que je suis en route ,il appuie sur un bouton qui active le kit mains-libres Bluetooth qui lui permet de communiquer en toute légalité en gardant les deux mains sur le volant .

Le téléphone sonna ! Allô ! Mochi !Mochi,

Yashiro-san, bonjour c'est Ren ,

Ah salut Ren dit yashiro-san, je suis en route j'arrive dans dix minutes, les paparazzis n'arrête pas de me suivre depuis l'aeroprt ,dans ce cas conduit prudemment Ren ,d'accord à tout à l'heure. le temps que je continues de préparer les documents que tu aurai dû signé ,avant ton départ précipité à New-york Bon j'arrive, puis Ren raccroche il en profitait pour appeler une autre personne, allô , oui c'est Kana parler s'il vous plaît c'est qui ?

Ren dit ,je vois que tu as oublié ma voix !

Kanadit, oh oh mon dieu Ren chéri ,je suis heureuse d'entendre ta voix, bon retour au japon. Merci ma belle, je passerai chez toi comme prévu le code est le même n'est pas .Ehh.. oui dit kana Ok lorsque je finis mon rendez-vous je passerais chez toi à tout à l'heure kana. très bien je t'entend impatiemment Ren chéri puis raccrocha le portage. Oh mon dieu , je suis si heureuse Ren-turuga connu comme le play-boy national du japon aura trouvé chaussure à son pieds qui sera moi kana ,ah ah ,il finira avec la plus belle de toutes les actrices du japon moi ! Ah ah ah , oh j'ai vraiment bien fait de prendre mon mal en patience, pendants toute ses années d'attentes. j'ai pensé à un moyen de le séduire depuis 3 ans , ma patience porter enfin ses fruits.

après avoir faire le tour des plus belles femmes du show-biz, je n'ai pas été dans le lot, en l'ignorant simplement voilà tout, la preuve il est venu vers moi pour me séduire dans un jeu de séduction jusqu'à ce que nous convenons comme un accord de sortir ensemble, lorsqu'il a largué cette garce idiote de Kimiko Morizumi qui avait laissé, un autre beau spécimen comme koga que j'ai refusé de sortir avec a cause de Ren turuga..

* * *

**Peu après , **

Ren arriva au parking LME ou yashiro son manager et ami l'attendait au parking . Yashiro Yukihito ,est un homme qui à une particularité s'il ne porte pas de gants, il est capable de détruire un téléphone portable en moins de 10 secondes. Un de ses rôles de manager, outre gérer l'emploi du temps surchargé de la star l'acteur numéro un japonais , est de faire attention à sa santé comme vérifier qu'il a eu son content de sommeil et de nourriture .

Yashiro-san qui regarde sa montre, en remontant ses lunettes , et rit ah ah tu à un retard de exactement 5 minutes Mr ponctualité ! Ren répond, je suis désolé . Allons-y dans le bureau, après avoir appuyer sur le bouton dixième étage où se trouve le bureau de yashiro-san que Ren utilise aussi pour ses entretiens. le président Lory, m'a laissé des documents que tu dois signé ,et le script de ton nouveau drama Emergency Hospital , avec comme co-stars la belle Kana-chan , pour voir la réaction de Ren, au nom de sa nouvelle petite-amie, l'ascenseur, s'ouvrit et les deux hommes sortir enfin d'aller dans le bureau.

Une fois dans le bureau,Ren faire comme chez toi dit yashiro-san . merci dit Ren

yashiro demande veux-tu de l'eau plat ,ou une canette, je vais prendre de l'eau s'il te plaît, puis yashiro-san ouvrit le petit frigo dans le bureau, sorti deux petite bouteilles d'eaux, donna un à Ren voici .Ren voici, quelques suggestions que j'ai fait concernant différents propositions de rôle, intéressante et, mieux rémunéré, il y'a aussi des proposition de spot publicitaire . j'ai mises en bas de page des commentaires, appréciations , et réflexions, pour te dire ce que je penses de certaines propositions, et idées .

Prends ton temps pour les parcourir une fois chez toi .

Ren dit, d'accord je vais fais ce que tu me dis merci yashiro-san pour tes aides précieuses, de rien je ne fais que mon travail .j'ai eu vent de certaines rumeurs dont le président Lory m'a fait part hier ! Quelle rumeur demanda Ren ?

Yashiro, disant eh bien il y'a le directeur Ogata Hiroaki souhaite faire le Remake du Drama **Tsukigomori** qui a **nommé Dark-Moon,** et devine qui est pressenti pour le rôle de Katsuki, Ren leva un sourcil sans rien dire, et bien c'est toi que le Directeur Ogata Hiroaki veut, et personne d'autre pour jouer le rôle emblématique de Katsuki, n'est pas merveilleux ,c'est une bonne nouvelle en effet dit Ren .Il souhaite comence à tourner** Dark-Moon** 1 mois, après un tournage dans le Drama Emergency Hospital qui commence après demain, et qui dura 3 mois.

Repose- toi Ren pour bien pour être en formes ,et n'oublie pas lire toutes tes propositions.

* * *

**Yamato et Sai paparazzi/journalistes au Daily-New qui est une filiale de l'Agence Platinum. ils sont filature dans la voiture de Sai.**

Yamato, est le meilleur paparazzi /journaliste du japon surnommé super glut , quand t- il tient un scoop , il fait preuve d'imagination pour prendre des photos volés des célébrités qui sont traqués jour et nuit qui lui a fait perdre sa femme et voit rarement ses propres enfants d'ailleurs, c'est le plus le plus tenace,et le plus fouilleur qui n'existe, capable dormir dans sa voiture pour prendre les photos il n'a que ça à faire, au final vu que personne ne l'attend chez lui de tout façon non .Yamato est assis dans la voiture de Sai son collègue paparazzi à espionne l'actrice numéro une du japon Kana…

Sai demanda, yamato je ne comprend pas pourquoi on était pas à l'aéroport lorsque Ren-turuga est arrivé, de New-york où lieu d'être ici assissent dans ma voiture en face de l'appartement de kana, le chef Saijo ne serai pas content tu sais , si on retourne à l'agence sans aucune photo .

je suis simplement, mon instinct journalistique, avant le départ de Ren Tsuruga, j'avais remarquer que lui et kana s'étaient rapprochent voilà tout, attendons et observons tu comprendra , le chef nous a dit de faire équipe ensemble, en me donnant des nouvelles équipements dernier cri dans lequel l'Agence à investir pas mal d'argent, regarde je te montre ,Sai regard,et yamato dit, c'est un transmetteur perfection qui une fois allumé, le transmetteur deviens, une caméra de diffusion .

L'antenne va capter le signal de cette caméra et transmettre la vidéo ou photo prises de n'importe quel célébrité via la 5G vers le siège de l'agence ici à Tokyo-via satellite !le chef Saito-san sais parfaitement que je suis le meilleur paparazzi du Japon. Sai, maintenant que j'ai ses équipement en ma possession nous avons être augmenté par l'agence . Waouh yamato-san ! c'est une vrai technologie de pointe, que tu as cela va facilite nos filatures ! le chef Saito veux plus d'infos sur cette histoire entre Ren et Kana , notre play-boy va venir voir sa nouvelle petite-amie la super belle Kana ,après avoir largue son Ex Kimiko Morizumi la nièce Jouji Morizumi le PDG de l'Agence Softhat celle de l'Acteur numéro deux Koga Hiromune après Ren Tsuruga. Allons dans un café non loin et , revenons pour ne pas le raté la voiture de yashiro avec Ren-turuga à l'intérieur…..

* * *

**Retour dans le bureau de yashiro au LME,**

Ok merci pour tout yashiro-san, de rien Ren , yashiro-san tu rendre maintenant chez toi ? tu as besoin d'un service demanda yashiro ? ehhh...oui je vais aller chez kana , je souhaiterai échanger de voiture avec toi , afin de semer les paparazzi, et dans la foulée peux-tu aller chez moi à Shoto dépose ma valise qui est dans mon coffre demain vient chez moi récupérer ta voiture .

Ok j'ai fini Ren on y va!

ils prient tous deux l'ascenseur, et échangeaient leurs voitures , les paparazzis poursuivi dès sa sortie la porsch blanche avec les vitres teintées, avec yashiro à l'intérieur et Ren-turuga suivi peu après dans la voiture de yashiro et, s'est rendu à Minami-Azab le quartier de kana, où vivent plusieurs célébrités ,dans des appartement de luxe .

Ren-turuga habitait dans le quartier qui est après le quartier de Minami-Azab nommé quartier où vivent des célébrités est dans des allées bordées d'arbres, de grands jardins dissimulant d'imposantes propriétés appartenant à des hommes politiques, des célébrités ou de grandes familles japonaises , il y'a aussi dans ce quartier de célébrité ,un jolie parc tranquille et reposant, Il fait bon s'y promener pour reprendre son souffle, se mettre au calme, arrêter le déferlement d'images et de sons qui assaillent les passants, c'est une Oasis au coeur de la capital .

il y 'a des grands centres commerciaux, des Night Club privé à l'américaine ,et des boîtes de nuit select également où les riches peoples aiment flânent en compagnie des plus belles filles du Show-biz comme le chanteur Sho Fuwa , et l'acteur numéro trois du japon kijima Hidehito et Hiroto un autre Acteur de l'Agence LME qui aiment les belles femmes-du show-biz s'attardent dans des cafés et restaurants de style occidental dans certaines recoin ont valu au quartier de Shoto le surnom de "Beverly Hills du Japon".

* * *

**Entre temps,**

les deux paparazzi sont revenus dans la voiture, après avoir bu leurs cafés . Lorsque que yamato reconnu une voiture familier , qui s'approchait c'est celui de yashiro, qui lui aussi habite dans ce quartier de riche people, mais il est ou kana habité par contre ah ah j'avais bien imaginé, je le savais , et regard Sai qui est bouche ouvert, yamato tu avais raison.

La voiture s'est garé dans le parking réservé chez Kana , Sai et yamato sont regardent avec un grand sourire sur leurs visages satisfaites ,lorsqu'ils voient la superstar Ren Tsuruga sortir de la voiture yamato commença aussitôt, à prendre des photos en Rafale cli clic cli étaient transmis directement à l'agence de presse, à son chef Saito qui se frottant les mains au fur à mesure que les photos s'affichent sur l'écran de son ahh yamato-san tu es le meilleur, j'ai bien fait de t'avoir encore faire confiance dit leurs chef de rédaction Saito-san..

* * *

**Ren arrive chez sa nouvelle petite-amie l'actrice Kana ,**

Salon luxueuse, avec mini bar aménager, à côté de la cuisine gigantesque, bien-grès que Kana ne cuisine jamais...

Après avoir prit son bain avec serviette autour de la poitrine arrête à s'admire dans le miroir Lorsqu'un Ding! Dung! Résonna dans toute les pièces de l'appartement. kana savait que c'était lui, elle souriait en quitta la salle de bain pour aller pour ouvrir. A la seconde où elle ouvrit la porte , elle reconnu le visage Angélique de Ren Tsuruga, qui se tenant devant d'elle ,et l'invita à entrer dans l'appartement avec le sourire. comment va-tu demanda t-elle ? en l'embrassa sur les lèvres en mettant ses bras autour de son cou ,et il referme la porte en disant, je vais bien ma belle kana. Ren était habiller, en jean bleu délavé tee-shirt blanc design , avec des baskets blanches sur le côté s'écrit HR'Mandy, c'est le logo de La Marque de **R'Mandy** dont il est l'égérie depuis 5 ans .

Comme elle venait de quitter la douche de ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas retenir son envie celle d'être toute émoustillée, après leurs baissées à l'instant avec beau Apollon. Ren installe toi , et fait comme chez toi!il assit dans le canapé luxueuse en cuir noir brillante il était assis confortablement dans le canapé, comme un lion paresseux sans rien dire,et elle enleva enfin ses lunette de soleil pour admirer ses beaux yeux mystérieux et énigmatique, et dit tu m'a marqué Ren chéri, puis s'assit sur lui pour le dominé , toi aussi ma belle dit Ren. Ah ah rit kana avec sa petite voix cela me fait très plaisir, tu as donc penser à moi durant ton petit séjour New-yorkaise de deux semaines. Il touchant le visage de kana, en la souriant ce qui fait battre son coeur comme un tambour .

puis embrassa ses lèvres et suçant sa lèvre inférieur, tout en enleva sa serviette de bain, la laissa complètement nu sous lui, et il mit dans sa bouche son seine gauche, en suçant les bouts de ses tétons.

Après ils s'embrassaient dans un baissé mouillé, ensuite elle enlève son tee-shirt, il levé les bras aussitôt, et les petite mains de kana , ces promenaient sur son torse bien musclé, avec ses 6 muscles abdominaux bien défini sont magnifique qui fait ressortir ses fameuses "tablettes de chocolat" pectoraux .Puis il l'apporta dans la chambre , qui connaissait parce que Ren avait déjà eut des rapports sexuelle avec kana avant son départ New-yorkaise .

**Une fois dans la chambre**

Ren l'allongea sur le lit King- size , et enlevait ses vêtements, une fois lui aussi totalement nu , il l'embrassa tout en s'allongeait sur elle,et mis deux doigts dans sa féminité en faisant des vas et vient avec ses mains experts. elle commença à être humide comme une fontaine d'eau . Après les préliminaires, il s'est allongé sur le dos, jambes allongées et serrées, pour qu'elle assise sur lui en le chevauchant, elle avait ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps,et prit son pénis durcit comme de la pierre pour la mettre dans son vagin bien trempé .

kana gémissait au plaisir de son entré, et se sentait bien remplir avec lui à l'intérieur de ses entrailles il plaçant ses mains sur sa hanches pour l'aide Ren commençait à faire bouger, son bassin sur lui de bas en haut, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas aller trop vite au début le temps de fait rentrer totalement son pénis en elle complètement, sinon il risquerait de la faire mal vu que son pénis n'est pas petit du tout, puis de plus en plus vite au fur à mesure que cela devenait intense pour les deux la pièce de la chambre était remplir de gémissement sexuelle ,et accéléra ses vas et vient incessante.

La vision du corps, de kana qui se propulsait de haut en bas était un délice de sensation pour les deux Amants. Ren contemplait, un si beau spectacle voir ses seines qui fait monte et descend en profitant pour touché en laissant ses hanches , qui la rendait folle de plaisir et Ren l'observait avec satisfaction masculin d'un homme qui sait donner du plaisir charnelle à une femme au lit!Elle cria de tout ses poumons comme une sorcière banshee, en tira sa tête en arrière, tellement ses sensation de plaisirs l'emmenait au septième ciel. oh oui c'est tellement bon! oh mon dieu je sais mourir, c'est si bon, oh tu es vraiment le meilleur Ren chéri ahh je vais perdre la tête tellement c'est trop bon je sens que je vais jouirrr et il arrêtait de bouger, elle demanda pourquoi t'arrête-tu?

Ren dit , calme toi ma belle, ne sois pas dans un telle empressement,nous avons tout le temps; je souhaiterai simplement changé de position voilà-tout . il leva le haut de son corps pour s'assit, sur son fessier avec ses pieds croisés derrière le dos de kana qui est assise sur lui, dans ses bras forts, et faisait face,elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et, plaça les siennes sous les fesses de kana, en tendant ses bras en arrière pour la soutenir et assurer son équilibre dans l'action lors, des montes et descendre sur son pénis. Ils commençaient à bouger tout deux, et il effectuait au fur à mesure, des mouvements de balancier avec ses hanches, d'avant en arrière, elle en profitant pour l'embrasse goulûment , sous l'effet du plaisir intense ressentir avec ses monté et descente laissant ses lèvres , elle s'est mise à gémir ah ahhh oui en s'en morda la lèvre inférieur, puis tira sa tête en arrière en gémissante encore , vu que Ren là tenait dans ses bras forts et musclés, il aimait la sensation de ses seins contre son torse ,tandis que vos deux corps se bougeaient dans mouvement sensuelle en symbiose. il suçant ses seines dans le feu de l'action, puis l'embrassa passionnément encore profitant de la proximité de leurs bouches , tout en continuant des mouvement de haut en bas sous son pénis, incessante et de plus en plus puissant. kana cria de tout ses poumons ah mon dieu, n'arrêtez pas Ren chéri, puis elle s'est Accroupie, sur lui en se cramponné à ses épaules larges, pendant qu'il faisait des gestes de poussées intenses, dans un rythme fort et rapide dans son vagin en feu Puis Ren changeant de position de nouveau, elle était à son tour sur le dos ,et il la retourna sans sortir de son vagin , et soulevant sa jambes droit , elle cria en atrapa son cou, il bougeait à son tour maintenant en appuis sur ses genoux en attrapa sa hanche, pour faire des pousses qui faisait presque bouger le matelas du lit ..

Kana criait et gémissait a tout va et vient san arret ..ah ah oui je vais je sens que ca viens ah elle en pleurait presque aux plaisirs incommensurable que son homme le plus sexy du japon l'a procurait à cette instant précis , son coeur s'envolait rapidement ,et en tremblait comme si elle avait une crise d'épilepsie tellement ses entrailles sont en feu dans cette étreintes torrides. Ren effectuait les derniers coup de fessiers parce qu'il était à son apogé sexuelle, ah mon dieux Ren je n'en puis plus ! oh je sens que je vais venir et elle cambra son dos en jouissant, et il éjacula à son tour dans le préservatif et se retira de son corps .

**Après leur activité sexuelle intense, **

kana était allongé comme une poupée sans vie, avec sa respiration allaitante et en sueur, après son sexe intense, et il s'est allongé à côté d'elle Wow Ren tu est vraiment le meilleur au lit,disait d'elle essoufflé comme si avait courir un marathon de New York tu est un véritable d'athlète au lit qui s'est fait bouger une femme pendant l'acte sexuelle, tu assure comme une bête. je n'avais jamais eu un telle plaisir de la sorte. Je suis totalement épanouie encore aujourd'hui merci .

Ah oh mais de rien dit Ren qui à une excellent tonus musculaire, de son fessier, et à des jambes bien musclées. kana redire, je comprend maintenant pourquoi tes Ex amants te surnom ainsi !

Ah Ren soulève un sourcils en disant ! mes EX -amantes m'ont donné un surnom, je l'ignorait et quel est ce surnom ?! Ce n'est pas important dit kana ! Ren chéri je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être curieux, au sujet des ragots de tes Ex-amants toi qui est si détaché de tout en général ! ah ah Ren rit, et dit, je ne suis pas particulièrement curieux, je voulais juste connaître quelle est ce fameux surnom qui circule sur moi voilà tout ! kana souriait à elle-même en pensa, je ne peux quand-même pas avouer à Ren que, ses amantes l'ont surnommé Dieu Éros du sexe, et que ses Ex-amants sont surnommés Harem du roi de la nuit.

* * *

**Au même moment,**

**kyoko Mogami **est assise dans le bus pour se rendre à son appartement, regardait le paysage du quartier hype de shoto , son futur lieux de travail , après être passé dans le supermarché du grand centre commercial de shoto faire ses courses alimentaires, lorsque son portable sonna! c'est affiché sur son écran, Moko-san ah c'est moko-san en ligne et décrocha son nouveau portable toute joyeux et dit Allô! mochi mochi !

Kyoko ca va ? Oui ça va très bien moko-san !

kanae demanda où est-tu actuellement?

et bien je suis dans le bus Moko-san pour rentrer !et toi ?

et bien j'attends Hiou qui est encore aller faire, je ne sais quoi à son Agence AKATOKI .

je suis arrêté devant mon Agence LME , car mon drama les amants maudit s'est terminé, aujourd'hui.

Ton tête à tête avec Sho Fuwa comment cela c'est -il passé kyoko ? ...

A Suivre..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Daily-New,presse est une filiale de Agence Platinum le PDG est Kurosaki Ushio..**

Dans le bureau de Saito qui est le chef de la rédaction, yamato et sai , je vous attendez, bravo pour ses photo de tout à l'heure les gars! Merci chef saito disent à l'unisson les deux paparazzis ! Demain matin les photos de Ren-turuga chez sa nouvelle petite-ami la belle actrice kana, fera la une des journaux ah ah je suis fière de vous, un bon paparazzi doit prendre des photos au bon moment!merci chef!

après il sortir du bureau Ah yamato ! dit Sugita un autre paparazzi de l'agence qui est en concurrence avec l'équipe de yamato avec Sai. Il paraît que tu étais sur un gros coup, et que tu étais encore planqué Dieu sait où, ça été épuisant?dit Sugita ! Oui c'est vrai cela à été épuisant de suivre notre cible cette actrice toute la journée , excusez-moi Sugita , mais j' à faire dans mon bureau à la prochaine dit yamato. Un autre paparazzi qui s'appelle Mamoru est venu rejoindre Sugita qui regardait yamato partir, dit, Ah sérieusement yamato surpasse notre équipe n'est pas Sugita ! Lui et le nouveau Sai ,ah bon sang on dirait qu'ils étaient sur un gros coup penses y , j'ai raison non ! va savoir lequel, il n'est pas le meilleur paparazzi du japon pour rien, tu as vu le chef Saito sauté de joie au plafond , tout à l'heure dans son bureau, lorsque nos deux rivaux paparazzi sont rentrer, et ressortir !c'est vrai je me demandait aussi sur quel acteur ils étaient en train de faire la filature , au lieu d'être à l'aéroport , avec nous autres paparazzis à suivre Ren turuga-san, qui venait d'arriver de New-york, dont ont n'a tous fini par perdre la trace ,car c'est yashiro qui se trouvait dans sa voiture , nous sommes tous faire avoir sur ce coup là comme des débutants n'est pas Mamoru dit Sugita .

* * *

**Retour à kyoko Mogami,**

Kyoko qui est assise dans le bus pour se rendre à son appartement, à mi-chemin entre deux quartier Shibuya ,et l'un des quartiers de célébrités Minami -Azab . Et son portable sonna ! C'est affiché sur son écran, Moko-san !Allô! Mochi ! Kyoko est-ce que ça va ? Oui ça va dit kyoko! kanae demanda où est-tu actuellement? et bien je suis dans le bus pour rentrer chez moi ,et toi Moko-san ? et bien j'attends Hiou qui est encore aller faire, je ne sais quoi à son Agence AKATOKI . je suis arrêté devant mon Agence LME car, je viens de terminer mon drama les amants maudits. Parlons de toi kyoko, et ton tête à tête avec Sho Fuwa comment cela c'est passé ? …

et bien moko-san j'ai surpris une conversation de Sho à son Manager Shoko sur la vrai raison de ma venu avec lui à Tokyo sur notre histoire, qu'il vous avez pas évidemment pas avouer le jour ou sho nous avez présenter , il y'a deux ans de cela . A bon et de quelle vérité ce salopard de Fuwa Sho à avouer à son manager que tu as entendu kyoko ? Kanae je ne souhaite pas à en parler pour l'instant moko-san !oh très bien kyoko ,je n'insisterai pas lorsque tu sera prête je serai là pour t'écouter!Merci, eh Moko-san quand est ce que tu va m'emmener voir ton nouveau appartement dans le quartier de Shoto .

Wow moko-san tu as de la chance d'habiter dans ce quartier de célébrité avec Hiou qui doit être vraiment riche dit kyoko ! Eh ce n'est pas Hiou qui à acheté cette appartement mais son grand-père Kotetsu Uesugi ancien acteur légendaire de film d'action en art martiaux en tant que cadeau!ah bon moko-san !kyoko je préfère te faire visiter mon appartement, ce week-end sera mieux avant que tu commence ton nouvelle emploi dans cette nouvelle crèche, qui est dans le quartier de shoto aussi c'est bien ça ! D'accord moko-san, on se verra le week-end ! Kyoko la voiture de Hiou vient de se gare à bientôt je t'appellerai ! Ok au revoir moko-san, puis elles raccrochent en même temps !.

* * *

**Kanae est aller rejoindre Hiou, **

Elle ouvrir la portière passager, et monta dans la voiture, cela des minutes que je t'attendais, ah ah rit Hiou ,embrasse moi en guise de pardon! Hiou , nous sommes en public, même si nous sommes , à l'intérieur de ta voiture, très bien ,je t'embrasserai trois fois plus chez toi Oh kanae soupira , tu ne changera jamais , toujours à dire des choses embarrassant !désolé pour mon petit retard mon coeur , je ne savais pas celui que tu préférais kanae , mais celui si est magnifique. Hiou de quoi parle-tu?et bien, Hiou mis sa main droite , dans la poche de sa veste, et sortir un petit, coffret ! Et l'ouvrit! Kanae misent ses deux mains sur sa bouche par surprises, oh mon cette bague est magnifique. Kanae, veux-tu être ma fiancé officiellement , tu sais je t'aime depuis des années , mon amour pour toi est pour la vie .

**Hiou continue son monologue **

le jours ou tu avais accepter mon amour à sens unique il y'a deux ans, j'étais un jeune homme heureux ; mais si tu accepte cette bague qui est la preuve de mon amour infini pour toi kanae, je serai mille plus heureux encore. c'est le bon moment à mes yeux parce que nous allons habitez bientôt ensemble. je souhaiterai t' épouse , parce que tu es la seule femme qui fait battre mon coeur , je veux que nous passions notre vie ensemble kanae si tu accepter .Elle sourit et fait un petit signe de tête, en guise d'accord ! Donne-moi ton doigt gauche, il mit la bague ,et dit cela te va comme un gant merci mon amour soudainement Hiou l'embrasse sur les lèvres je...je t'aime aussi Hiou .

Rentrons chez toi , pour faire l'amour, dit Hiou!Quoi? Tu est vraiment un hentai (pervers)dit elle, kanae, une femme ne traite pas son homme de hentai , et puis mon devoir en tant qu'homme dans notre couple , est de satisfaire ma petite-amie au lit , tu ne crois pas kanae? Hiou je penses que tu aimes un peu trop le sexe ! Ah tu trouve, mais il y'a pire que moi, kanae ahhh mon appétit sexuelle est ridiculement petit par rapport à eux tu sais !

Kanae dit vous les hommes , ne pensez que sexe de tout façon ! c'est normal, c'est bon et bien pour le corps de faire l'amour ! je préfère que nous allions chez toi, ton appartement est plus luxueux que le mien ? On ne peut pas! pourquoi Hiou? Car j'ai déjà déménagé tous mes meubles dans notre nouvelle appartement ,et j'ai déjà vendu mon appartement . Hiou tu ne m'a rien dire à ce sujet ! parce que je voulais te faire la surprise. Kanae dit tu exagère, par moment et si j'avais changé d'avis et que je ne voulais plus emménagé avec toi Hiou?

Lorsque tu as finalement accepter d'habiter avec moi dans ce beau appartement 5 pièces Je me suis empresser de ventre mon propre appartement aussitôt .Tu ne regretteras pas ton choix , c'est l'un des quartiers le plus hype de Tokyo . Shoto très sécurisé , et placés sous la surveillance stricte des policier, et le calme règne, à shoto, l'ambiance des lieux est à la tranquillités surnommé à l'étranger, le "Beverly Hills du Japon .

Nos voisins acteurs et actrice sont pas nombreux , mais de qualité il y'a Ren-turuga, Koga Hiromune, Kimiko Morizumi, et les trois PDG des 3 Agences les plus connus du japon y habitent Lory Takanada , Jouji Morizumi, et la famille de ta rival dans le show- biz Erika Koenji. je sais bien que tu n'aime pas beaucoup te mélangé aux autres célébrités, à cause des commérages des filles kanae , mais il faut faire connaissaient avec les autres du milieu, et remplir notre carnet d'adresses, c'est importante tu sais .s'il te plaît mon amour supplie Hiou .

kanae dit, j'ai comprise d'accord, je vais faire un effort pour fréquentés tes amis acteurs dit kanae, mais, rassure-moi Erika n'habite pas là-bas j'espère, sinon je te prévienne que je ne déménagerai plus avec toi Hiou! oh kanae tout de suite les grands mots à cause de cette peste de Erika, tu refuserai d'emménager avec moi?

Oh mon dieu c'est ridicule kanae, mais t' inquiète pas parce que Erika à préféré choisir un beau appartement à Minami -Azab qui est non loin du quartier du quartier sélect de Shoto Mon grand -père m'a dit de choisir entre ses deux quartier hype de Tokyo Shoto où Minami-Azab Des lieux placés sous la surveillance s stricte, policière vu le nombres de célébrités importants qui sont regroupés..

**Dans le quartier de Minami-Azab,**

il y'a aussi pas mal de Nom connu dans le milieu qui habites là-bas comme des Top-modèle connu à l'international des actrice et acteurs il y'a la Top-modèle, Misaki Ayamoto qui aime aller en boite de nuit avec sho Fuwa . Erika que tu connais, l'actrice/ Mannequin Nanokura Mimori qui vient de faire le clip vidéo Prisoner de sho,il y'a aussi l'actrice numéro un du japon la belle Kana le chanteur Reino du groupe vie Ghoul, rival de Sho Fuwa. j'ai faillis oublier notre dragueur invétéré Kijima Hidehito , et moi même qui habitait là-bas, et que je viens de déménagé avec ma futur femme ,kiss me kana Hiou si tu approche encore tes lèvres de moi tu aurai affaire a moi car tu dormira sur le canapé !

Tu n'est pas drôle mon cœur parfois , personne nous voir on est assissent dans ma voiture !

Hiou si je comprend bien tous les fêtard du show biz habitent dans le quartier de Minami-Azab, demande kanae. Et bien je dirais oui j'aimais bien aller m'amuse en boit avec sho et kijima et ce salopard de Hiroto ton ancien admirateur obsédé par toi;Hiou ne me pas pas de cette imbécile de Hiroto qui aime désormais flambe avec kijima j'ai entendu parler d'eux pas la jeune actrice montante de L'agence Softhat Sudo yuka ma co-stars de mon Drama qui vient fini leurs réputation n'est plus à faire .

Hiou dit, ensuite , je suis aller aujourd'hui à mon Agence AKATOKI prendre son script et les détail de son voyage pour Okinawa pour début du tournage de son nouveau **Film Delicious Love**, qui dura 3 mois dans différents villes, mes co-stars seront Rumiko et et Kijima j'aurai voulus d'aide pour ton déménagement mais mon devoir d'acteur m'appelle kanae , surtout je suis l'acteur principal, je comprend félicitation kyoko est la je ne serai pas seule sans parle de ma famille nombreuses aussi ..

eh kanae , en faite j'ai parles, à ma famille que j'allais te demande en mariage, raison de l'aide de l'achat de notre appartement par mon grand-père comme cadeau , la prochaine après mon retour de Drama Delicious love , on y ira voir mes parents d'accord kanae, oui je suis d'accord. Génial dit Hiou aller allons-y puis il démarre sa voiture pour aller chez kanae...

* * *

**Retour à l'appartement de Kana**

Elle vient de se réveiller mais seule dans son lit Ren-turuga n'est pas là à ses côté, et vu une note écrire sur le chevet qu'elle prend pour le lire : je suis désolé de partir ainsi de chez toi, mais comme tu sais j'ai beaucoup de retard a attrape surtout que notre Drama Emergency Hospital commence après demain je dois absolument lire le script , On se verra le jour du briefing du tournage Kiss Ren . Oh il est en mode travail , il ne faut pas que je l'appelle ! Je ne veux pas être envahissante à ses yeux , je vais lui laisse beaucoup d'espace, et ne pas être collante avec lui , si je veux lui montre que je suis différente des autres garces qu'il à mis dans son lit je refus d'être que une bref aventure amoureuse d beau Ren turuga, je veux plus que cela être la femme de sa fille dont il tombera amoureux ...

* * *

**Retour à kyoko,**

je suis de retour , le quartier de shoto à un grand centre commercial génial , et très beau comme endroit même si les prix sont exorbitante dans ce quartier de célébrité, moi je suis contente , parce que mon salaire en tante que assistante maternelle pour veiller sur la santé des enfants de riche femmes d'affaires sera conséquence je sens que je vais m'acheter ma voiture vu que je viens d'avoir mon permis de conduire au même moment que moko-san, mais elle a eu une belle voiture sorti d'usine offerte par son beau et riche petit-ami l'Acteur top de l'agence de shotaro Hiou-san, oh mon dieu moko-san à de la chance par rapport à moi, qui n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami alors que je suis adulte 18 ans maintenant ohhhh elle soupire, je suis déprimé comme jamais , sans compter que ce bâtard de shotaro s'est moqué de mes sentiments à brisé mon coeur en morceau qui voudrait d'une vierge ,sans expérience comme moi, j'ai envie de pleuré par les mots que shotaro à avouer à son manager shoko...

* * *

**Retour à Ren-turuga,**

Il est en route pour rentrer chez lui à shoto, sans les deux paparazzi qui sont rentre à leurs Agence.

Ren est toujours dans la voiture de yashiro-san sans ce doute que les deux paparazzi yamato et Sai ont prise des photos de lui entra dans l'appartement de sa nouvelle petite-amie la belle actrice Kana qui fera certainement la une des journaux du Daily-New le journal quotidien des célébrités ...

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Daily-people émission présenté par la belle yukina ancien Miss japon,**

La Régie dit que vous êtes en direct yukina-san dans deux minutes , vous devez alors vérifier les vidéoprojecteurs d'images et les photos seront projetées sur le support mural situé derrière vous yukina-san les téléspectateurs regarderons directement sur l'écran géant .

Tout va bien le micro à l'oreille est ok commençons 1.2.3

c'est à vous yukina dit les règles!

Bonjour

Mesdames et Messieurs,

bienvenue dans notre info spéciale, sur votre chaîne préférée ,qui vous direz tout sur l'actualité de vos stars préférées ..

Dernière nouvelle, j'ai une nouvelle croustillante qui rentraient beaucoups de japonaises, envieuse ce matin ..Nous avons des images torrides de la nouvelle petite-amie de l'acteur Ren-turuga.

En effet, voici en exclusivité la nouvelle petite-amie en photo sur notre écran, Ren Tsuruga san à été vu hier après midi rentrer dans l'appartement de la belle actrice Kana la mieux payée du show-biz japonais. Pour échapper aux paparazzi, apparemment , Ren Tsuruga-san avait échangé sa voiture avec son manager Yukihito yashiro. les relations amoureuses, de Ren-turuga ne dure jamais longtemps...

D'après nos informations , ils avaient été vu ensemble dans un restaurant français qui venait d'ouvrir dans le quartier touristique du quartier hype de Shoto notre play-boy national Ren Tsuruga aurait débuté cette nouvelle relation avant son départ pour New-york juste après son aventure avec une autre super grande actrice Kimiko Morizumi qui se trouve être l'Ex de notre acteur numéro deux du pays Koga Hiromune. L'acteur Ren turuga a t-il peut-être trouver son âme-sœur seule l'avenir le dira, affaire à suivre .

* * *

**Retour Sho Fuwa dans un restaurant dans le quartier de shoto ,**

Après son interview à l'émission yappa Kimagure bridge Rock Sho à invité Mimori Nanokura 18 ans actrice/mannequin de l'Agence Akatoki pour l'impressionner la belle Minori qui à les cheveux fonce, avec des yeux gris , corps mince, avec une grosse poitrine naturel... Sho est assis dans un restaurant Gastronomie très chère qui sert des mets raffinés, accompagner des boissons alcoolisées , en entente de son rendez-vous.

Minori est en retard, tien ne serait pas elle au loin là-bas devant une voiture?

Deux jeunes filles riche du quartier sont en même temps en train de déjeuner, l'une dit celle qui est assis en face de là ou est assis sho dit eh regard derrière toi !ce n'est pas le chanteur Sho Fuwa ? ah où ça ? Et bien derrière toi ! c'est pas possible, c'est le vrai de vrai sho Fuwa ! Oh mon dieu c'est vrai! c'est Fuwa-kun! il est plus beau qu' à la télévision! Je ne demande s'il jettera un coup d'œil dans notre direction par ici , tu crois qu'il attend pour un rendez-vous?il fait un sourire en direction des deux filles, en se disant

PFFF…c'est dur d'être populaire Ah toute les filles sont en extasis en me regardant. Il buvait son verre d'eau les yeux fermés en se disant, je suis trop cool, et le plus beau du show-biz, sans ce rendre compte que son rendez-vous , venait de rentrer dans le restaurant, sho quitta ses pensées en entend les deux filles parler n'est pas l'actrice Minori Nanokura qui est justement dans le clip vidéo Prisoner de Sho Fuwa?

si c'est elle,dit l'une des filles, Wow elle est vraiment belle , c'est Minori que sho attendait ainsi alors! Bah oui on mon dieu tu as vu , elle est magnifiquement bien habillée dans cette mini Robe ceinturée à fermeture éclair devant Noir, qui met en valeur ses grosses seines , avec lunette de soleil,oh regarde aussi la chaussure à talons hauts Noir, et son sac blanc noir à sortir avec l'ensemble.

Wow c'est un look vraiment tendance décontracté, et élégance .

Minori est vraiment fashion Victime comme nous, c'est normal elle est mannequin en plus d'être actrice .

Ah te voilà ma belle Minori dit sho avec satisfaction en regarda dans son décolleté. Désolé pour mon retard sho j'étais dans un embouteillage .

Fuwa sho ne dit rien et quitté sa chaise pour aller tiré la chaise ou la belle Minori doit s'asseoir .

Merci à toi sho , dit-elle en battant ses faux cils , je ne connaissais pas ton côté gentleman , Oh de rien ma belle, et puis sho retournait à sa chaise Une fois assist Sho dit , vous les filles aimez bien être en retard de quelque minutes à vos rendez-vous pour certainement montrer votre importance. Ah ah rit Minori et répondu oui et alors, mais toi sho tu ne sait jamais t'adapter aux autres, tu aimes parfois embarrassés certaines filles maladroitement Beaucoups de filles que tu as eu comme petite amie me mon pas dire que tu bien de toi sho Fuwa ,tu es trop Heureusement que je te connais un peu ton sale caractère de cochon que j'accepte et tolère.

Je peux te demander pourquoi tu accepte mon sale caractère ! c'est simple sho , je suis comme toi fière, et j'ai aussi un sale caractère . Sho sourit et ne dit rien aux paroles de la belle Minori, serveuse apporte-moi s'il vous plaît le menu !

**Lorsque son portable sonna !**

Allô ! Mochi!Mochi!sho voit affiché sur l'écran productrice Haruki Asami!

Sho dit excusez-moi Minori, et prend l'appelle

Fuwa sho, bonjour

Oui bonjour, miss Haruki Asami-san que ne vaut l'honneur de votre appelle ?

Minori lève au sourcil pas curiosité, au Nom prononcé par sho !

Haruki dit j'ai eu des nouvelle de la chaîne MTV USA nous à contacter concernant une interview qu'il a été accepté, vu que ta chanson Prisoner fait actuellement le Buzz en Amérique particulièrement , ainsi que un peu partout dans le monde. Je donnerai le reste des informations à ton manager Shoko Aki avec qui tu partira New York avec elle bientôt .

Sho Fuwa dit , merci beaucoup Miss Haruki-san !

Haruki Asami , dit de rien cela est bénéfique pour notre Agence Akatoki surtout pour le secteur musical Queen Record!a bientôt et bon voyage à New-york .

Sho dit merci et à bientôt !et puis accrocher son portable ! Wow quelle bon nouvelle, Sho ricana sous l'œil vigilante de Minori qui demande s'etais la productrice Haruki de notre Agence sho ?

Oui eh bien je vais bientôt aller à New-york pour être interviewé sur la grande chaîne Musicale de MTV.

C'est vrai mon dieu quelle belle opportunité tu as là sho, félicité .

Sho dit nous allons fête cette bonne nouvelle, après notre déjeuner Minori-chan , êtes vous partant ma belle ? Eh bien oui pourquoi pas ce soir , tu habite aussi à Minami-Azab n'est pas oui, je suis pas loin de l'appartement de Misaki la top-modèle, tu la connaît bien n'est pas sho , puisque tu aime faire la fête avec Misaki lorsqu'elle n'est pas en voyage pour le mannequinat. Sho dit oui ,c'est une fêtard comme moi, vu que nous sommes encore jeunes beau et riche , nous en profitons voilà tout! j'habite aussi dans le même quartier, moi je suis dans le même rue que Kijima et Hiroto ainsi que Hiou Uesugi vient de déménager avec sa petit-amie l'actrice Kanae Kotonami. Ah kanae à enfin emménagé avec lui cette fille est belle mais trop sérieuse, et stricte à mon goût je ne sais pas ce que Hiou trouve à cette fille ..

* * *

**Retour à Kanae et Hiou ,**

Je suis aller aujourd'hui à mon Agence AKATOKI prendre son script et les détail de son voyage pour Okinawa pour début du tournage de son nouveau Film Delicious Love , qui dura 3 mois dans différents villes , mes co-stars seront Rumiko et Kimiko, et Kijima j'aurai voulus d'aide pour ton déménagement mais mon devoir d'acteur m'appelle kanae, surtout je suis l'acteur principal, je comprend félicitation kyoko est la je ne serai pas seule sans parle de ma familles qui est nombreuses aussi. eh kanae en faite j'ai parles, à ma famille que j'allais te demande en mariage, raison de l'aide de l'achat de notre appartement par mon grand-père comme cadeau , la prochaine après mon retour de Drama Delicious love on y ira voir mes parents d'accord kanae, oui je suis d'accord. Génial dit Hiou aller allons-y puis il démarre sa voiture pour aller chez kanae…

**Une fois dans l'appartement de kanae,**

ils sont manger et prit une douche ensemble comme aime Hiou, qui s'approche de kanae par derrière dans la cuisine de son petite appartement ,et commence à embrasser le cou de kanae, et défait son tablier, mon amour mon départ pour Okinawa est pour demain matin Hiou arrête de jouer avec mon corps, oh mon amour je voyage demain, puis il tourne sa tête pour l'embrasse, après il dit kanae tu sera bientôt seule dans notre nouvelle appartement, demande à ton manager de t'aide à appelle des déménageurs professionnel . Malheureusement je ne serai pas là j'ai déjà signé a cause de mon nouveau film sans compte que je joue le rôle principal .Sinon j'aurai été là pour le déménagement . Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se n'a pas fini sa phase..

** lorsque Hiou la souleva pour l'emmener dans la chambre,**

kanae j'ai envie de toi, oui j'avais remarqué depuis tout à l'heure en ville, puis commence à enleva ses vêtements, et le tien, puis s'approcha en se cala entre ses jambes, pour l'embrasser dans un baisse mouille, ensuite il léchant tout son corps en commença par son nombril, puis ses seines en suçant le bout de téton ,en tournant la langue en tourbillon,tout en tira doucement sur les tétons durcir comme des petites cailloux, puis mis deux doigt dans sa féminité en frottant le clito sensible, ah ah oh oui Hiou n'arrête mon amour kanae gémissait de plaisir au caresse de son homme en tira sa chevelure noir , puis caressa ses seines en les massant Mu-mmm oh, puis descendu a sa féminité pour lécher, son entre jambes en tira sur le bout de chair sensible clito en la suçant Ahhhh oh mon dieu Hiou je vais venir si tu continue.

Hiou arrêta son petit jeu puis s'assit en appuyant le dos contre la tête de lit, comme appuis pour que kanae s' assise sur lui, pour lui faire face. elle misent ses pieds croisés derrière le dos de Hiou. Vous pouvez passant ses mains autour de son cou, tandis qu'il placera les siennes sous vos fesses, pour vous soutenir dans l'action, elle caressa son pénis de haut en bas qui était déjà dur puis s'assit doucement dessus en faisant des va et vient sur lui qui tenait son dos en s'embrassant ses seines,et fesses pendant qu'elle le chevaucher il caresse sa féminité avec ses mains libres ah, han,ah oui continue mon amour, Je t'aime dit-il entre deux baise, t'es trop belle kanae ,Je t aimes aussi Hiou, qui attrape ses hanches pour la faire bouge de plus en plus vite sur lui , oh mon dieu c'est bon ,j'en peux plus!attend, je vais jouir!c'était si bon,et si intense...

Hiou se coucha sur elle pour change de position puis dévorant sa bouche, dans un baisé passionné tout en remuant dan ses entrailles trempés..oh mon dieu oui elle attrapa sa taille en faisant les dernier-coup de hanche,en soulevant sa jambe droite pour la pénétrer plus profondément en poussant dans un va et vient rapide car ils sont à leurs apogées sexuelle, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur puis Hiou , oh mon dieu ah ah oui et dit kanae c'est toujours aussi extrêmement, délicieuse et bon a l'intérieur de toi le mur de la chambre était remplir de gémissement de plaisir des deux amoureux fou, aux plaisirs éprouvés par ses va et vient incessante dans son vagin qui est feu , ah ah oui, en mordant la lèvre, puis Hiou dit, je sens que je vais éjaculer mon amour,et tira sa tête en arrière en grogna comme un animal sauvage, puis jouir en elle...

Kanae utilise que les pilules contraceptive pour ce protéger d'une éventuel grossesse, et Hiou n'a jamais utilisé de préservatif avec kanae ,car ils étaient vierges tous les deux lors de leurs premières rapport sexuelle ils les font confiances il sortir de son vagin qui était dégoulinant de jus , kanae fatiguée, avec sa respiration laborieuse était coucher et n'avait plus la force de bouge le petit doigt, rougissante aux plaisirs éprouvés puis Hiou s'allongeait, à côté d'elle pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids !

Wow c'était vraiment délicieux dit-il, repose toi kanae, en l'embrassa sur les lèvres, je vais couler le bain et on continuera là-bas! kanae,dit Nani quoi, tu as perdu la tête dit-elle en levant sa tête pour le voir sortir du lit, je ne veux plus , je suis épuisé , et bien tu ne laissera faire une fois dans la salle de bain , t'es sérieux, on vient de faire l'amour à l'instant et tu veux encore t'envoyer en l'air, je sais que tu est un Hentai, mais là tu exagère Hiou, qui s'est approché d'elle, on ne trait pas son homme de Hentai, kanae je te les déjà dit mais tu continue, je vais voyage demain matin alors je compte bien profiter du corps de l'amour de ma vie que sera bientôt ma femme, est ce mal de vouloir aime faire l'amour à sa femme hein,dit-t'en l'embrassa encore, et caresser son corps alors qu'elle est allonge, arrête de me touche, va prendre ta douche seule...

Hiou fait le petit garçon oh aller kanae tu n'est pas drôle,il faut que tu ne satisfait ce soir, tu ne changera jamais tu ne penses qu'au sexe Hiou,va faire couler le bain d'abord, après peut-être ! oh génial sautillait Hiou dans le lit , ne casse pas mon lit , oh ne t'inquiète j'ai commandé un lit King size pour notre nouvelle appartement qui est dans le quartier de Shoto ,on donnera nos anciens meubles au personnes en difficultés, avec l'aide de nos manager, lorsque je reviendrai de mon tournage à Okinawa et Kyoto, car c'est un film d'époque ! on y ira acheter d'autres meubles pour la décoration de notre appartement, d'accord comme tu voudras.

Hiou dit, je t'aime mon amour, n'oublie pas ce soir, notre nuit d'amour, car on ne dormira pas kanae,vu que tu n'a plus de Drama en cours, ah ah rit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Faire coule l'eau .Kanae qui est toujours dans son lit, après avoir mis la couverture sur elle, dit oh mon dieu Hiou est vraiment un vrai Hentai pervers...

* * *

**Le soir venu,retour à Sho Fuwa,**

Qui est aller Minori qui à accepter au final d'être sa nouvelle petite-amie.

Sho attendait devant sa voiture sans son fidèle chauffeur yusuke, qui le conduire depuis ses début en tant que célébrité de la Musique pop japonais ; Minori sortir de son appartement très sécurisé et voit Sho qui était à l'entrée ! Wow quelle belle voiture que tu as là sho-chan, dit-elle en souriante.

Sho qui est arrêté enlève ses lunette noir , adossé contre sa voiture de luxe une incroyable Mercedes qui vient acheter, et qui est en édition limitée pour impressionner la belle actrice qui est magnifique bien habillé pour aller en boite de nuit…

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Dans l'appartement de Kyoko**

Kyoko avait été livré par deux livreurs pour sa nouvelle et première télévision de la Marque sharp est une véritable référence sur le marché japonais d'après Moko-san qui m'a dit que cette Marque dure longtemps Après n'avoir déposé la grande Télé chez moi,l'un des deux livreur ma montré le fonctionnement . j'ai bien-sûr pris des notes du fonctionnement de la télévision, et les à remercier. j'en suis très heureuse.

Lorsque j'habitais avec shotaro qui regardait que les émissions qui l'intéressait sans pensé à moi qui finissait par m'endormir fatigué de toute façon , après mes deux travail. Je vais enfin regarder la télévision à ma guise, comme bon me semble. c'est géniale de habite seule qu'est ce qui on à la télévision ce soir …

* * *

**Le soir venu,**

**Dans un endroit hype du quartier des célébrités Shoto Night Club et un restaurant Bar réservé nommé le NEW YORK BAR , avec des hôtesses d'accueil, pour ceux qui souhaitent s'amuser en mangeaient en compagnie de jolies femmes , il y'a aussi une partie Night-club pour danser, et boire Réservé aux riches et aux célébrités du show-biz le plus connu au japon .**

Kijima Hidehito accompagné de sa petite-amie Ruriko Matsunai proposer à leurs amis acteur,et actrices d'aller dîner pour se détendre en mangeant, Koga Hiromune est accompagné de sa nouvelle petite-amie la chanteuse et actrice Michika Kawagoe ,il y'a aussi Hiroto un acteur du LME accompagné de sa petite-amie Manaka une actrice de l'Agence Akatoki et l'actrice Airi Oohara aussi de l'agence Akatoki venu seule .

Ils sont en train de dîner en groupes dans un emplacement réservé au carré VIP au Bar/nightclub . Lorsque Manaka ,et Airi parlent entre elle, en disante vous avez entendu la nouvelle concernant kana-san est la nouvelle petite-amie de Ren-turuga , après avoir largué ton Ex Koga senpai dit Manaka, même avec son physique, et sa beauté Kimiko Morizumi s'est faite larguée par ce play-boy Ren-turuga. Airi Oohara rajouta en disant désolé de dire cela devant vous tous, mais Kimiko Morizumi faisait comme si elle spécial pour Ren à cause de sa beauté, kimiko est vite descendu de son pied d'estale, elle se prenait supérieur à nous autres actrices dans les bras de Ren vu qu"elle avait fait 1 mois de plus en tant que avant que Ren la quitte pour être de nouveau célibataire avant son séjour à New-york . Ah ah Quand je penses que kimiko se vantait devant nous les ex amants en distant c'était sérieux entre elle et Ren-turuga . On avait deviné qu'il s'avérait que Kimiko mentait. Parce que Ren-turuga ne souhaite absolument pas s'engager avec aucunes femmes sur terre actuellement, cela est vraiment gênant n'est pas les filles.

kijima remarquait que Koga était sur le point d'exploser de colère malgré son air calme et posé , assit comme de rien était , pendant leurs petites discours sur Ren Tsuruga et sa vie. kijima dit désolé les filles d'interrompre votre potins favori du soire ,mais là nous sommes ici pour dîne, et non de parler sur notre ami Ren , n'est pas Hiroto qui a fait un signe de tête tout en buvant son verre de vin . kijima continue de parler, vous parlez d'un homme et de sa vie privée dans son dos, surtout que deux d'entre vous avez déjà été la petite-amie de Ren-turuga .

Attendez kijima, ne confond pas nos paroles, pour ma part. je ne suis pas entrain de critiquer mon Ex Ren turuga dit Aria Oohara . Lorsque Koga déposa son verre de vin avec colère sur la table, le faite d'entendre sans cesse parler de son Ex-Rival en amour le mettait en colère .

Ren avait séduit kimiko Morizumi qui était sa petite- amie, avec qui s'était sérieux à ses yeux, mais cette idiote de Kimiko appâté par sa grande beauté ,et son charisme, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le tromper avec Ren turuga qui est un play-boy invétéré qui aime jouer avec le sentiment des filles..Je ne pardonnera jamais à Ren turuga pour avoir couché avec la seule femme que j'avais véritablement aimer dans ma vie Je suis passé à autre chose bien gré que Ren et Kimiko sont désormais séparés, puisqu'elle vient de se faire largué à son tour par Ren, dont les deux idiotes de Airia et Manaka sont entrain de parler à l'instant.

Maintenant que Ren sort avec la belle actrice Kana, qui avait refusé de sortir avec moi après ma rupture, avec Kimiko à cause encore du même Ren-turuga. Je le déteste plus que tout au monde. Ren me fait aussi de l'ombre dans notre métier d'acteur , en me Raclant tout les plus grands rôles, et intéressant et emblématique comme par exemple le nouveau **Drama Dark-Moon** dont le casting est en cours qui est un** Remake de Tsukigomori le Réalisateur Ogata Hiroaki** ne veux que Ren-turuga pour le rôle principal et personne d'autre.

Il y'a déjà Aria et kijima qui sont seront dans ce fameux casting qui est l'événement de ce début d'année .

Après ses réflexion ,Koga parle enfin, Assez! Vous n'arrêtez jacasse sans arrêt les filles, dit-il sur un ton dur en déposant son verre vide. Que t'arrive t-il demanda sa petite-amie Michika Kawagoe, Koga leva la main pour appeler la serveuse, qui dit j'arrive tout de suite ,une fois sur place demande ,vous désirez ! Koga dit l'addition s'il vous plaît !

Sous l'œil étonné de toute le monde assistent à table ,l'ambiance venait d'être cassé. Lorsque Michika dit Koga n'as tu pas vu que nous n'avions pas fini de manger?

Koga dit c'est moi qui paie L'addition pour toute le monde continuez votre repas. parce que c'est la dernière fois que je vous invites , alors faites comme vous voulez . Koga que dis-tu demandait encore sa petite-ami Michika? La serveuse est revenue pour encaisser le règlement ,et Koga tape son code de paiement! Merci dite la serveuse qui repart aussitôt sentant l'ambiance électrique qui avait dans la salle .

Puis Koga se leva pour sortir de table, et dit avec colère vous n'arrêtez pas de parler des autres du matin au soir les filles .Cela ne vous ennuie pas ? si vous n'êtes pas ennuyées, je le suis moi, c'est tout. Que veux-tu dire ?

Parle clairement Koga demandait Aria-san qui ne laisse rien passer, je n'ai rien à ajouter a part bonsoire a tous! kijima , Hiroto je n'en vais à la prochaine dit Koga, et s'en alla sans rien dire et sans se retourner! Attend moi , dit sa petite-amie, eh au revoir les filles je crois que Koga est vraiment très en colère car vous avez parler de Kimiko, qui est son EX-amant !

Bonne nuit à tous dit Michika .

Une fois dehors Koga attendait devant sa voiture de luxe, et dit à Michika pourquoi as tu prises autant de temps à ressortir! Désolé mon coeur je disais juste bonne soirée au autres allons-y dit-elle .

Oh bon sang Manaka on rentre aussi, je n'ai plus envie de m'amuser, dit Hiroto ! Moi aussi Ruriko on rentre aussi nous partons pour Okinawa demain, mais avant je vais passer au toilette vide ce que tu sais dit kijima en riant! oh mon dieu !tu as vraiment besoin de préciser cela kijima, tu es énervant à la fin dit Ruriko qui rajouta, ce dîner était vraiment géniale au début, mais vient de se terminer en fiasco, bon alors au revoir à tous !

Allez Lève- toi kijima pourquoi veux-tu encore boire un dernier verre, tu es ridicule, tu ne voulais pas allez au toilette ? Hiroto, dit nous aussi nous partons n'est pas Manaka ? Oui oui répondu l'actrice Manaka qui dit à bientôt Aria-san, dit aussi eh bien moi aussi je n'en vais je ne vais pas rester seule ici .

* * *

**Au-même moment Sho Fuwa et sa nouvelle petite-amie l'actrice /mannequin Minori Nanokura viennent arrivaient dans un le même Bar privé .**

Les deux jeunes filles riches qui sont aller déjeuner dans le même restaurant gastronomique , où Sho avait déjeuner le début d'après midi avec Minori sont en train de faire la queue pour entrer dans le night club privé pour les riches du quartier de shoto s'appellent yuri et asumi .Oh mon dieu dit Yumi pourquoi diable les vigiles font rentrer en priorité les célébrités du show-biz avant les enfants de riches personnalité comme nous Asumi , allait répondre à la question de Yumi lorsqu'une magnifique voiture tape à l'œil Mercedes-Benz sorti d'usine venait juste de se gare , tout les personnes en train d'"attendre dans une file d'attente" se retournait pour voir qui était à bord de ce Mercedes-Benz ,un bijou à couper le souffle et qui est aussi en édition limitée .

Sho Fuwa sortir habillé en jean design Présence d'éraflures au niveau du genou et effet délavé avec tee shirt blanche et basket. Une fois sortir de la voiture il alla pour ouvrir la portière passager pour la belle Minori habillée en noir dans une très jolie robe sexy courte moulante matière élastique sans couture et accompagnée de sa paire de bas, l'arrière de cette robe sexy ainsi que la paire de bas assortie est parcouru d'un ensemble de lacets charmantes et sensuelle chaussure noir à talon avec sac à main noir blanche .

Certaines groupes de 4 filles parlaient entre elles en disantes.c'est Fuwa sho et l'actrice Minori n'est pas. Quand t'a Yumi et Asami qui sont fans de la musique de sho aussi sautaient de joie, en disant Oh mon dieu à l'unisson Minori-chan est très belle, même. les hommes accompagne étaient tous avec les bouches ouvertes, en fixant le décolleté de l'actrice .

Sho donnant le bras à Minori pour avance vers le night club en se dirigeant vers l'entrée réservé au VIP et le vigile dit entrer Mr sho, Miss Minori, Fuwa sho dit merci et les dames d'abord. Une hôtesse d'accueil, dit bonsoir Fuwa sho, vous êtes accompagné d'une jolie jeune fille ce soir . Ce n'est une jeune fille quelconque aujourd'hui, mais c'est ma petite-amie , je vois suive-moi s'il vous plaît à votre table. Désolé Minori je te verrai dans un night club moins bondé la prochaine fois, t'inquiète pas sho-chan, je ne viens pas souvent ici.

Lorsque peut-après Sho et Minori tombaient nez à nez avec Kijima et Rumiko tout deux acteur de l'agence LME ,Oh sho comment va-tu , je vois que tu es bien accompagné de Minori.! oh c'est dommage nous sommes sur le point de partir Rumiko et moi !Quoi déjà kijima cela ne te ressemble pas il est tôt dit sho, c'est normal nous voyageons demain pour Okinawa pour notre début de tournage de notre Film , Minori ravi de t'avoir revu de nouveau dit kijima tu es très en beauté ce soir à ce que je vois, en jeta un œil à son décolleté. Qui na pas échappé aux yeux de Fuwa sho, et de Rumiko qui secoua la tête.

Merci du compliment kijima en donnant son sourire charmeuse ,mais dit moi Rumiko n'est-tu pas jalouse que ton petit-ami fixe en se rinçant l'œil avec le décolleté de son Ex petite-amie demanda Minori . Désolé, dit Rumiko en faisant son faux sourire à Minori qui à un caractère bien trempé. Kijima à un peu bu , je punirai à la maison comme il se doit, Rumiko attrapa son bras en disant allons-y . Kijima dit au revoir à sho et Minori.

D'accord à la prochaine kijima et bon voyage pour demain dit sho. Au Revoir dit Minori à son tour à son Ex-Kijima, et Rumiko, qui as l'air fâché après le sarcasme de Minori à cause de kijima tout à l'heure . Une fois dehors kijima, et Kijima marchaient vers sa voiture une Ferrari rouge garé devant le Bar/night club, Rumiko conduira ,vu que kijima est un peu saoule. Elle commença à insulter Minori en disant , ah cette garce d' opportuniste qui en profite, parce que sho Fuwa a actuellement beaucoup plus de succès grâce à sa chanson Prisoner qui fait le buzz dans le monde entier ; Elle prends son air supérieur qui m'agace au plus haut point je me demande ce que tu avais bien pu trouve à cette profiteuse autrefois pour avoir été avec elle.

Kijima qui la suit sans rien dire pas peur vu que Rumiko est déjà fâché; mieux vaut pas que je l'énerve davantage .je crois que je vais oublier ma nuit d'amour dit kijima déprime à mort ..

Après une fin de soirée gâché par les commérages de Manaka et Aria-san sur Ren turuga qui avait fini par énerver Koga, et maintenant Minori qui énervé à son tour Rumiko et bien c'est moi qui paye pour cette colère jalousie ridicule entre fille ah mon dieu!.

Kijima dit bon sang et moi qui voulait terminer, cette journée en passant au moins une bon nuit avant notre voyage.

Hiou viendrais, nous rejoindre pour prendre le vol d'avion ensemble pour Okinawa ...

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Retour à Ren-turuga chez lui ,**

Ren est chez lui à lire ses scripts pour son nouveau Drama Emergency Hospital qui débutera en début de semaine, lorsque son portable sonna : tien un appel de Los Ángeles, mère veut savoir si je suis rentré au japon , vu que je ne l'avais pas encore appelle dit Ren qui prend son portable, affiche sur l'écran mother !

Hello mom, oh kuon pourquoi diable ne m'a tu pas appelé mon bébé, mère pas pitié arrête de m'appeler ainsi je suis un homme de 22 ans maintenant, kuon veux importe l'âge que tu aura tu sera toujours, mon petit bébé ,mon chéri comment va-tu as tu bien mangé depuis ton retour de **New-york**, oh si seulement tu te trouvais une gentille femme qui pouvais te nourrir au lieu de t' amaigris, comme ses femmes que tu aimes tant mettre dans ton lit et qui pense aux sexe avec toi.

Oh my God No Mom today to talk about my love life.

Je suis ta mère kuon , et je suis inquiète pour ton avenir quand t'est-ce que j'aurai un petit enfant, il me reste que trois mois à vivre, trouve une gentil et belle jeune femme non opportuniste qui t'aimerai vraiment !et surtout que tu aimerai d'un amour vrai , a qui tu ouvrira ton coeur de pierre que tu as ferme apres la mort de Rick ..

Juliana dit a son fils je veux que tu te trouve trouve une femme qui t'aimera sincèrement! Tu t'es assez puni comme ça, en te privant d' amour . C'est pas la bonne solution grâce à son malheureux sacrifice que tu es encore envie, en te courent après essayant de te sauve de ses voyous qui a été frappé par une voiture c'est un accident tu n'es pas fautif de l'accident , Rick aurait pas souhaiter que tu renonce à l'amour ainsi cause de lui kuon essaye de te pardonner enfin et suivre ta propre vie s'il te plaît kuon.

Rick doit être très malheureux au paradis voit son ami , non tu étais devenu comme un petit-frère pour lui arrête de te prive d'amour, parce que moi je veux des petits enfants, je suis en train de mourir a cause de ton désir de fermer ton coeur à l'amour en jouant les play boy avec les femmes qui croisées, ton chemin dans une faux aventures amoureuse sans lendemain ce n'est pas bien a tu penses à ses femmes aux sentiments de toutes celles qui espere que tu sois sérieuse avec elle sans savoir le mal être que tu cache au fond de ton coeur , je souhaite que tu rencontre enfin la femme qui guérira ton pauvre coeur.

**Ren say, Mom please stop by pitier mom now I have a new girlfriend,**

**Juliana say ,yes i know kuon that you will end up leaving like the other lovers ...**

je veux que tu m'appelle un jour pour ne disant au téléphone Mom j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie .

Oui mom j'ai compris, c'est vrai kuon tu as compris oh je suis si heureuse, c'est une promesse kuon tu vas faire un effort pour te trouve une bonne femme à marier, peu importe du moment que vous vous aimez pour que Kuu, et moi allions un beau petit enfant d'ici l'année prochaine sinon je te jure kuon je viendrai au japon te cherche et faire une annonce disant que kuon Hizuri est un homme à marier à la télévision national japonais et Américaine sur tes deux apparence, tu ne connais, je ne plaisante, ma décision est déjà pris et ton père me soutien a 100 %.

**Mom you are serious. yes I am very serious goodbye kuon.**

**Nani! what mom does not hang on the nose! **

**oh shit she can do that by knowing, mother!**

Son portable sonna encore !

Afficher cette fois-ci c'est kana à l'autre bout du fil..

il prend l'appelle, et dit bonjour comment va-tu ?

oh Ren chéri bonjour , mais hier tu m'a laissée toute seule après notre débat amoureux, tout ce qu'il ne restait c'était un mot de ta part, ce n'est pas gentil ça.

Ren dit je suis désolé ma belle , mais comme je t'ai expliqué j'ai beaucoup à faire, et retard à rattrape qui s'est accumule durant mon petit- absent à New-york, sans compte que j'ai besoin de me reposer et lire mon script à tête reposé j'espère que tu comprend Kana ?

Oui bien sur Ren ah ah bon je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

ok merci de respecter ma demande dit Ren

Ah c'est normal Ren chéri nous nous verrons sur le lieu de tournage de notre Drama Emergency Hospital by !

Ok by kana porte toi bien et kiss ! Puis raccroche , et retourne à son script et penses au menace de sa mère !

* * *

**Dans l'appartement de Kyoko**

la livraison de sa télévision de la Marque sharp est une véritable référence sur le marché japonais.

D'après Moko-san qui m'a dit que leurs Marque dure longtemps les deux livreur sont montent dans mon appartement et ont déposé ma première télévision dans mon salon et l'un m'a montré le fonctionnement , après le déballage . j'ai bien-sur pris des notes du fonctionnement de la télévision je suis heureuse je vais enfin regarde la télé cela fait combien de temps maintenant .

Lorsque j'habitais avec shotaro qui regardait que les émissions qui l'intéressait sans pensé à moi qui finissait par m'endormir fatigué, après le travail de tout façon . Maintenant je vais regarder la télévision à ma guise, c'est géniale de habité seule …

oh mon dieu il est déjà début l'après midi je dois aller faire encore des achats alimentaires au supermarché le plus proche en vélo vu que j'ai des panier à l'avant du vélo pour y mettre mes sac alimentaire . après avoir faire ses recherche sur mon nouveau portable qui m'a coûté une petite fortune c'est Moko-san qui m'a conseillé aussi pour l'achat de ce portable. Moko-san s' y connaît contrairement à moi qui est l'impression de n'avoir rien apprises depuis que j'ai quitter Kyoto avec sho pour Tokyo il y'a 4 ans elle soupire je sais que j'ai pratiquement passé mon temps à travailler pour prendre soigne de ce monstre d'égoïsme de shotaro Fuwa .

Mon nouvelle appartement est une belle résidence calme avec une belle vue sur un jardin botanique juste derrière. Je suis très contente, car je viens d'avoir mon diplôme sans difficulté en tant que assistante maternelle pour enfants dans dans une crèche entièrement financé par des riches femmes d'affaires, qui font garder leur enfants dans ce bâtiment flambant Neuve .

Par chance un poste s'est libéré dans le quartier de Shoto avec l'aide de ma formatrice qui m'avait félicité sur le faite que j'avais eu la note maximum à l'examen avec mention très bien. Le quartier où je dois travailler est habitent par beaucoups de personnalités du show-biz où se côtoient riches, et célébrités c'est un quartier résidentiel, très sécurisé avec des vigile à chaque recoin devant ces belle appartement ou maison magnifique avec un grand centre ville, bien aménager avec des Marques de Luxe US et étranger comme HR'Mandy Marque de Julianna Hizuri la belle top-modèle actrice devenu femme d'affaire avec son beau marie Kuu Hizuri j'aime beaucoup l'un de leur** parfum Royal Snow** coût la somme **de 18000 ¥** que j'ai surnommé Odette parce que le **parfum en forme de cygne**, Je dois économiser beaucoup d'argent pour me l'acheter, j'aime trop ce parfum qui sent trop bon..

je vais commencer mon travaille d'assistante maternelle, lundi à 7 heures 30 ce qui vaut à me lever à 6 heure du matin . lorsque j'aurai une voiture cela changera .

Après mon entretien d'embauche qui à eu lieu il y'a deux jours. j'avais faite la connaissance du personnel de mon nouvelle environnement de travail. j'aime déjà c'est un travail qui me permettra de me consacre au bien être des touts petits sous la supervision de Asako-san qui est l'éducatrice de la crèche, elle veillera au bon développement et, l'évolution des enfants au sein de la structure d'accueil. Il y'a l'infirmière Rika-san qui prodigue des soins appropriés .

Et ensuite je travaillerais avec 3 autres assistantes maternelles qui n'avait l'aire sympathique au premier abord, lors de mon entretien d'embauche. Il y'a Ayuki, Ayame,et chiko notre travail sera de donner le bain aux enfants , qui sera certainement mon moment préféré, parce que les bébés sont si beau et mignons pendant le bain . Ont leurs donneraient à manger, nous organiserons aussi à travers des activités , des jeux d'éveils, pour simuler leurs bon développements .

Et enfin y'a la directrice de la crèche Aria-san qui est une très gentille femme qui m'a bien accueilli au sein de la structure d'accueille , vu que j'ai été recommandé par ma formatrice du centre de formation organisé par l'état et financé par des riches hommes d'affaires des donateurs qui sélection chaque années des personnes qui travaillent dans ses nouvelles crèches construites comme là où je vais bientôt travaillée dû aux nombreuses demande de certaines communes qui marque de place en crèche dans toute la ville de formatrice qui lui avait dit beaucoup de bien de moi Elle à l'air d'apprécier tout autant la compagnie des enfants que ses tâches administratives.

Demain c'est le week-end, je vais appelé Moko-san tout à l'heure, concernant la visite de son nouvelle appartement qu'elle partagera avec son beau petit-ami l'acteur Hiou .On mon dieu je suis contente . je vais aller voir de mes yeux à quoi ressemble un quartier hype, très sécurisé où habitent de riche hommes d'affaires et célébrités .

Moi j'habite entre deux quartier Shibuya et Minami-Azab la fin du quartier Shibuya dans une belle résidence tranquille que Moko-san m'a aide a avoir à avoir, en payant ma caution et s'est porte garante pour moi je la remercie infiniment c'est une vrai copine fidèle . la propriétaire sait que Kanae Kotonami est une actrice du célèbre du LME , et un autre quartier de riche people nommé Minami-Azab où habitent des diplômante des politiciens du gouvernement et certaines célébrités Acteur et Chanteur comme ce maudit égoïste de shotaro Fuwa , mon monstrueuse désormais Ex ami d'enfance ; quand je pense à lui et à sa trahison et mensonge sur le pourquoi il m'a emmener avec lui pour être sa servante et femme à tout faire, mon sang bouillir de colère ,mais je dois me calme tout cela est fini .

Maintenant, je suis un peu heureuse avec un nouvelle appartement , mon nouveau travail qui commence début de la semaine , avec une meilleur amie gentille qui ne soutient dans tout ce que j'entreprends et me conseille . Je penses que cela est plus que suffisante pour reconstruire ma jeune vie détruire par l'égoïsme de chanteur de merde de shotaro qui à réussi dans le show-biz grâce au sacrifice de ma jeunesse, dura ses 4 dernière années de souffrance. Mon pauvre corps est fatigué de travail intensif que je faisais, deux travail en même, il y'a de quoi fatigué même un âne . Je suis en train de récupérer petit à petit ma forme physique en mangeant bien et correctement je commence a avoir des formes .

Je viens d'avoir 18 ans mon corps doit encore se développe non ? vu que je ne suis plus l'esclave de travail de ce minable égoïste de shotaro, oh mon quel perte de temps et d'argent ,pensons à des choses positif qui feront revivre mes cellules comme rêvé de l'argent que je vais bientôt me faire en travaillant en tant que assistante maternelle dans cette crèche pour riche enfants, ah ah je suis contente le salaire sera bien rémunéré par mois . si tout se passe bien, je pourrais faire de l'économie, enfin de m'acheter ma voiture pour ne plus à prendre le bus tôt le matin .

Moko vient d'avoir son permis de conduire comme moi , et son petit-ami l'acteur Hiou Uesugi qui est riche, et en plus sa famille sont des acteurs richissimes, depuis trois génération qui habitent dans le quartier de Shoto, qui est un quartier pour les riches ,et la famille Uesugi surtout le grand père Kotetsu Uesugi qui est une légende des films d'arts Martiaux connus même à l'étranger qui enseigne même son art aux acteur jeunes du show-biz , d'après ce que moko-san m'a renconte bien-sûr . Hiou vient d'acheter une jolie voiture à quatre chiffres qui m'a donner des vertiges lors de l'achat à ma présence, Moko-san à de la chance d'avoir un petit-ami qui l'aime depuis qu'il à 13 ans et elle avait 15 ans .

Ah tien je vais appelle moko-san, demande à quelle heure elle viendra me chercher comme promise, pour le week-end qui commence demain, elle prend son portable et compose le numéro de Moko-san...

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Week-end enfin, **

**Visite de kyoko dans le nouvelle appartement de Hiou et Kanae, dans le quartier des célébrités Shoto, où habite aussi Ren Tsuruga et d'autre acteurs du show-biz !**

Kyoko est, en communication téléphonique avec sa meilleure ami kanae Kotonami:

Moko-san ça va où est-tu c'est bientôt l'après midi. kanae dit je sais kyoko,j'avais quelque chose à faire avant de passer te cherche ! Ah bon, tu est avec Hiou-san pour venir me chercher ? il n'est pas censé être là, lors de ma visite dans votre nouvelle appartement n'est pas moko-san.

Kanae dit, kyoko parfois , tu est vraiment tête en l'air pour une fille intelligente comme toi tu sais . Pourquoi tu dit cela moko-san ?Kanae dit, tout simplement Hiou est parti hier pour le tournage de son nouveau film Delicious love en compagnie de Ruriko et kijima toutes deux acteurs de mon Agence LME. Ah oui c'est encore vrai moko-san, tu sais je ne suis pas vraiment moi même ces jours-ci ! Kanae dit , cela aurait un rapport avec ce que Fuwa sho aurai dit à son manager Shoko Aki à ton sujet n'est pas kyoko ? puisque tu ne souhaite pas encore m'a parler .

Kyoko répond , oui je vais essayer de ne plus y penses, même si cela me fait encore mal au coeur.

Allez sors de chez toi, kyoko je suis dans la rue près de ton appartement de l'autre côté de la rue! D'accord j'arrive tout de suite, moko-san ..

L' appartement de kyoko ce situé dans une petite passerelle tranquille , à 5 minutes à pieds de la petite rue passant où circule les voitures pour aller dans différentes quartier de Tokyo.

**Une fois dehors , **

**kyoko dit il fait vraiment trop chaud aujourd'hui, elle marchand jusqu'à la rue passante..**

et dit en levant la main en voyant sa copine et dit , Je suis là, attend-moi je traverse la rue moko-san, une fois arrivé a sa hauteur kanae ouvre les yeux étonné par beauté de kyoko en la regardant de la tête au pieds! Wow kyoko tu es très belle habillée, dans cette belle robe légère sexy sans manche à double bretelle, fait voir le dos, kyoko se retourne , c'est jolie le dos est nu croisé par 2 bretelles rehaussé d'angle long Zip sur les fesses.

le décolleté est très sexy et large ajusté entre tes seines magnifique, kyoko rougit au compliment de sa meilleure amie, quand à la partie jupe est évasée et parcourue de grand plis sur la longueur qui ressort avec ta peau blanche et des yeux dorés, rien a dire kyoko, cette robe te va magnifique bien, avec ton maquillage léger c'est bien tu fais des efforts vestimentaires comme la jeune femme que tu es devenu je suis fière de toi !

Merci beaucoup moko-san. je ne suis acheter un peu de cosmétique de marque, des vêtements ainsi que quelques chaussures comme celui que je porte au pieds c'est jolie aussi un peu plat, mais jolie .

Toi aussi ton ensemble ,est plus belle que mon habillement dit kyoko, bien sur que non, tu est très en beauté aujourd'hui kyoko, allez on y va dépêchons- nous ! Oui oui c'est vrai allons-y moko-san dépêche toi-de m'emmener dans ton nid d'amour avec le beau Hiou-san, ah ah rit kyoko !

Oh mon dieu par pitié ne me parle pas de ce hentai , hein Hiou ta fait beaucoups de choses H avant d'aller à Okinawa? Kyoko oublie ce que je viens de dire , lorsque tu te trouvera un homme à ton tour. On en reparlera, sinon en ce moment là ! Sinon actuellement quelle genre de conseil pourras-tu bien me donner sur l'appétit sexuelle des hommes en général? Tu n'en sais pas plus que moi concernant le sexe, vu que tu est encore vierge, et sans expérience des hommes kyoko !

Ah ah c'est vrai moko c'est une honte que je n'ai même pas encore eu mon premier petit ami à mon age oh qui voudra de moi kanae, oh la tu dois être vraiment déprimé kyoko pour m'appelle kanae ! Allons-y , on y va moko-san , je vais appeler un taxi , et non kyoko attend ! qu'est ce qui ce passe, tu est bien venu en taxi non je ne vois pas la voiture de Hiou !? Regarde derrière moi kyoko , eh bien tu est adossé depuis tout à l'heure sur cette voiture de luxe, oh mon dieu mais attente une minute c'est presque la même voiture qui avait chez le concessionnaire , le jour où que Hiou t' avais acheter, une voiture . celle-ci est de différente couleur et plus luxurieuse..

Oui j'ai rajoute un plus plus d'argent pour prendre une autre voiture avec plus de fonctions, voilà c'est pour ça que j'ai mis du temps pour venir chez toi dit kanae ! Wow moko -san tu as de la chance, cette voiture est encore plus belle que l'autre . Merci je voulais te faire la surprise , moko je pourrais la conduire un de ses jours , j'ai aussi eu mon permis de conduire, même si je n'ai pas encore de voiture comme toi ? Oui bien sure en cas de besoin urgente je veux te prêter ma voiture ! Ohh kyoko sauta comme une petite fille. Au même moment une voiture passa avec deux beau-gosse qui les klaxon ,Wow vous êtes belle les filles…

Ah ah , oh moko ils nous ont trouver belles, tu vois grâce à ton nouveau look, tu te fait même klaxonne dans la rue kyoko ! Monte! dans la super voiture de kanae, d'accord, kyoko s'est assise à l'intérieur , et dit est en cuir véritable au touche . Wow le siège passager est confortable, met ta ceinture dit kanae, ah oui,c'est vrai. Prête kyoko! Oui moko-san .

* * *

**Une fois près de l'appartement de standing de Hiou et kanae,**

Après avoir garé la voiture, et monta dans l'ascenseur , et arrivait à la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec sa clé , kanae dit entre kyoko ! Wow Hiou est vraiment riche , c'est comme un manoir ici ! Déposé des affaires au salon, et viens je vais te faire une visite guidé , qui je te suis moko-san ! La c'est la chambre d'ami, entre regarde ! Oh mon dieu cette est vraiment sympa, la vu est d'extérieur est bien aussi et 'c'est même équipé de sa propre salle de bain Kyoko continue de regarder la chambre d'ami je fais prend l'appel de Hiou !

Salut mon amour, dit Hiou c'est maintenant que tu m'appelle ? Désolé du faisions le briefing des acteurs, ok c'est pas grâce, j'ai entendu une voix avec qui est tu kanae, ah ah, tu ne fais ta petite crise de jalousie non fondé Hiou je suis avec kyoko pour la montre l'appartement ! Ah dans ce cas je te rappelle plus tard ! Ok Hiou à ce soir , je t'aime, je t'aime aussi dit kanae, puis elle raccroche kyoko as tu fini la visite de cette chambre ? Oui oui ! alors viens avec moi pour voir ma chambre..

Moko-san toute l'appartement est meublé comment à tu faire c'est simple moi j'ai fait appelle au déménager professionnel et Hiou avait commandé des nouveaux meubles qui sont arrivés hier et avait faire appelle avant son départ pour Okinawa à trois décorateur d'intérieur qui ont arrangé dans toute l'appartement hier du matin jusqu'au soir, et voilà le résultat . La décoration n'est pas fini, il reste encore deux chambres sur cinq de faites.

Ah je comprends, l'appartement est vraiment bien décoré cela à dû coûte une fortunés, moko-san, oui j'imagine que le grand-père de Hiou à paye pour tout la décoration aussi , oh c'est bien d'être très riche, Kotetsu Uesugi aime vraiment son petit-fils qui gâté comme un bébé . Oh c'est mignon ce que tu dis, kyoko tu est devenu fleure bleu maintenant . La chambre que tu viens de visite sera ta chambre lors de tes visites, dans mon petit nid d'amour.

Allons-y voir ma chambre maintenant,ok Wow moko-san ta chambre est gigantesque, c'est plus grand que le salon de nom appartement moko-san, j'adore la couleur, il y'a un grand balcon, sans vis à vis et donne sur le Parc Nabeshima de shoto . c'est magnifique comme vu...

Kyoko nous allons descendre tout à l'heure pour voir et visiter les alentours et détour de chaque petit ruelles, tu va voir il y'a beaucoup de restaurants, à chaque coins de rue du quartier avec des Cafés et Bars privé VIP où vont flânent, et s'attarder les enfants de riches qui habitent ce quartier hype dans des cafés et restaurants de style occidental, c'est vrai , Wow c'est génial, ça veut dire que je vais dormir ici, mais je n'ai pas apporté ma trousse de toilette, moko-san, oh ne t'inquiète pas j'ai de nouveau habillé et brosse a dent disponible pour des imprévu de dernière minutes. Ok géniale moko-san tu est vraiment une fille prévoyante, j'aime la chambre d'ami qui est très belle.

**Moko-san qu'elle sont les acteurs célébrité qui habitent dans ton quartier?**

Comme tu as pu voir kyoko au début de l'entré dans ce quartier en prenant à gauche, à l'abri des regards indiscrète, pour préserver la vie privés de célébrités et riche peoples il y'a gigantesque allées bordées d'arbres, et de grands jardins dissimulent d'imposantes propriétés, qui appartiennent à des riches hommes politiques, et des célébrités comme Ren tsuruga , Koga Hiromune et leurs Ex amant Kimiko Morizumi ou ainsi a certaines grandes familles japonaises qui habitent depuis des générations comme le clan Uesugi la famille de Hiou et le clan Morizumi la famille de Kimiko, et autres familles ainsi que les trois PDG qui se discutent le marché du divertissement du show biz japonais . Agence Akatoki est le père de cette garce de Erika Koenji , Agence Platinum le PDG est Kurosaki Ushio le magnat de la publicité qui possède une agence de presse, et émission le Daily people présenté par une ancienne Miss yukina, il y'a aussi le PDG Jouji Morizumi de Agence Softhat et le PDG Lory Takanada de mon Agence LME qui habitent tous trois dans le quartier de shoto ont valu au** quartier de Shoto le surnom de "Beverly Hills du Japon**".

Wow c'est incroyable une telle concentration de célébrités dans le même , ah Shotaro n'habite pas ce quartier très chic j'imagine moko-san, oui en le connaissant il a préfère l'autre quartier kijima et Hiroto y habitent ainsi Misaki ayamoto , eh qui est cette fille c'est la copine de Sho, no pas vraiment disons que Fuwa sho aime faire la fête avec elle c'est une top modèle /mannequin international qui voyage beaucoup a travers le monde pour son métier, c'est aussi une Ex de Ren tsuruga aussi .

Moko-san à quoi ressemble exactement ce Ren tsuruga ,c'est bien lui l'acteur célèbre de ton Agence,dont tu n'avais déjà parler. Oh mon dieu kyoko tu es bien la seule femme au japonaise qui ne sait vraiment pas a quoi ressemble le célèbre acteur numéro un du japon et non seulement de mon agence LME.

Moko je n'ai jamais eu le temps de regarder la télévision et je n'avais pas le temps de regarder dans les magazines ,les potins sur les célébrités au lieu de cela, j'ai passé mon temps à travailler en faisant deux jobs pendant quatres années.c'est la raison pour laquelle, je ne sais rien des autres célébrités japonais a part toi et ton homme Hiou-san et ce minable de shotaro Fuwa ….

Ren tsuruga-san est même connu à l'étranger a cause de ses films d'actions, sans compte son autre atout phénoménal ! Quoi lequel moko-san ? Eh bien sa grand beauté et son physique de rêve qui fait mouille au lit j'imagine chaque femmes asiatiques et surtout japonais même moi je le trouve que Ren-tsuruga a une beauté hors du communes, et un charisme magnétique pour un soi disant japonais, vu qu'il est aussi très grand en taille.

Kyoko dit Ah bon ce gars fait tant rêver les femmes japonaises juste a cause de sa beauté et son physique de rêve , d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, toi moko san tu aime Hiou pas a cause de son physique ni a cause de son argent, les gens sont tous attirent désormais que par le physique des gens, comme shotaro qui se base que sur le physique des femmes pour sortir avec eux, j'étais perdant dès le départ a ses yeux je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui plaît au gars en général.

Moi kyoko rêve du grand amour avec un homme qui n'existe pas ,vu que je suis une fille naïve rêveuse, et qui croire encore aux contes de fée à 18 ans.

Shotaro se moquait de moi à ce sujet, oh stupide kyoko qui croit encore au fée, tout en riant de moi. Je ne suis pas aussi belle que toi kanae, tu est une actrice connue au japon, tu as un homme qui t'aime, maintenant un beau appartement, une grande famille, même si tu m'aimes pas beaucoups le faite d'avoir une familles nombreuses,au moins tu as une famille, contrairement à moi qui ne sais même pas où est ma mère Mogami Saena, et je n'ai jamais connu mon propre père, la famille Fuwa étaient gentilles avec moi , mais c'était pour que je reprends avec shotaro leurs Ryokan l'auberge familiale apparemment .

Les parents de sho n'ont élevé uniquement pour"leurs propres intérêts"pour que je sois marié à ce bâtard et menteur de shotaro Fuwa qui me déteste ,en disant que je suis une fille sans sexe appeal et qui s'est moquer, de moi dans mon dos et, de mes sentiments personnel depuis le début ! c'est un méchant, égoïste !

Kanae à les yeux grandes ouvertes sur ce que kyoko, venait de la dire,et avoué sans même s'en rendre compte peut être vu que elle parle suivant à elle même! Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu c'est mieux, kyoko je trouve que tu est belle et intelligente . Et puis entre Hiou et moi le début n'était pas facile kyoko vu que je t'ai repoussé pendant cinq ans , c'est Hiou qui m'a poursuivi, j'ai vu qu'il m'aimait sincèrement , alors je suis tombe amoureuse de lui par la suite ?

Je sais moko-san moi j'ai voulu essayer avec shotaro qui m'a rit au nez en disant je suis sans sex-appeal, que je suis moche, raison principal pour lequel je commence a prendre soin de mon apparence physique et vestimentaire, pour lui prouve que je peux être belle et attrayante aussi.

Je comprend bien kyoko ton désire de changement , mais n'oublie pas que tu dois t'aimer toi même, avant d'espérer plaît aux autres , ne prend pas soin de toi a cause de ce minables de Fuwa sho, mais pour toi, étant donné que tu est une jeune femme en âge d'avoir un homme dans ta vie , tu rencontrera sûrement quelqu'un qui t'aimera véritablement d'un amour réciproque comme moi et Hiou, ce n'est qu'une question de mois, où d'année, tu trouvera chaussure à ton pieds comme toutes femmes, est foi en toi et continue sur ta nouvelle vie sans cet pollution de Fuwa sho , tu est sur la bonne voie. kyoko en se jeta dans ses bras, Oh moko-san merci pour tous sans toi à me côté je ..je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenir dans ma vie .

je remercie le ciel, parce que je n'ai jamais eu d' amie, ni de vrai famille à moi, mais tu compenses, tout ce mal être qui est en moi , tu ne réconforte lorsque je suis au plus bas, Moko-san tu ne sais pas ce que cela représente à mes yeux le faite d'avoir quelqu'un qui me soutient dans les moment difficiles .

c'est grâce à toi que je ne suis pas devenu folle à cause de shotaro , merci infiniment!

Aligato en faisant sa révérence d'excuse habituelle presque en pleure..

Oh mon dieu kyoko arrête , toi aussi tu ma sorti de ma solitude morbide, et ennuyeuse, tu m'amuse et tu est gentille , sans aucune malice, ni manipulatrice, simple, et respectueuse des gens , bon tu pratique l'étiquette japonais dans ta vie courante qui est parfois ennuyeuse, mais cela fait parti de ton charme personnel, cela te vient de l'éducation que les parents de Fuwa sho ton donné, lorsque tu étais enfant.

kanae dit, je sais tu est crédible et très naïve, il faut que tu travail cela, ne pas croire tout ce que qu'on te dire, c'est pour cela que sho s'est moqué de toi pendant si longtemps, parce que tu ne le voyait pas comment il se comportait avec toi, et pourtant cela crevait les yeux qu'il se moquait de toi, mais tu ne te rendais compte de rien jusqu'à ce que tu décide de toi même de déménage .Dis-moi tu est tombé sur une conversation avec son manager Shoko qui ta permis de connaître la vérité caché derrière son petit cinéma n'est pas kyoko ?

Hiou et moi espérons que tu vois Sho Fuwa sur son vrai jour de toi même. parce que moi tu ne m'a cru lorsque je te disais que sho n'est pas sérieux avec toi.

Je suis désolé moko-san ,tu avais tout le long raison sur shotaro à mon égard. J'ai été si aveugle, et stupide ce que j'ai entendu ce jour dans sa loge a l'agence Akatoki , ma glacé le sang et étais une gifle de réveil soupira kyoko .

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

** Merci à ceux qui suit ma fanfiction de skip beat en laissant des commentaires cela m'encourage et me donne de l'inspiration pour la suite de l'histoire qui réserve des nouveaux Personnages comme le cousin de Kuon Hizuri le fils de la petite sœur de Juliana et bientôt la rencontre de Ren et l'amour de sa vie kyoko !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Début de semaine lundi matin**

**Après avoir passer un week-end et une nuit mouvementée avec l'actrice Minori et sa soirée du night-club...**

Shoko Aki le manger et confidente, de sho Fuwa est passe le chercher chez lui de bon matin, Sho tu es enfin descendu de ton appartement? Bah oui qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Shoko ? Monte tout de suite dans la voiture ! Sho monta à l'arrière et shoko s'est assises au siège passager avant ,et dit au chauffeur démarre au plus vite. sho tu exagère ,tu sais que nous allons rendez-vous et du te débrouille pour être en retard alors que tu as une séance photographique à faire et un tournage importante pour la marque de produit cosmétique Lupinous Seara . C'est l'équipe publicitaire de Ushio Kurosaki le PDG de L'agence Platinum qui à été choisir par les sponsors de la Marque pour faire cette Pub et la vidéoclip de 3 minutes . Oh Shoko tu ne fatigue à la fin , avec tes leçons de moral dès le matin . j'ai droit de n'amuse un peu non, tu ne savais pas qu' une célébrité doit arriver en retard pour montrer son importance .

Nani Quoi ? détrompe-toi sho, tu dis n'importe quoi là, Ren et Koga arrivent toujours à l'heure. Alors que ce sont les deux plus grand célébrités Acteurs du japon , qui ont d'ailleurs représenté sur différentes années cette Marque de cosmétique **Lupinous Seara** chacun à leurs tour, en te connaissant, j'imagine que c'est pour cela que tu as accepté de faire cette publicité. le tournage aurait dû avoir lieu vendredi , mais au lieu de cela, tu m'avais appelé pour le faire début de semaine qui est aujourd'hui . Mr a préféré rester s'amuser comme d'habitude dans ce Bar privé à faire la fête avec sa nouvelle petite amie,la jeune Actrice Minori-chan ! Dieu merci Minori n'est pas trop fêtard par rapport à la top-modèle Misaki avec qui tu allais presque chaque Week-end dans ce Night Club à boire des bouteilles d'alcools hors de prix .

Heureusement Minori veillera au grain , parce qu'elle est bien connue dans le milieu du show-biz comme très très économe, et opportuniste qui ne jette pas son argent pars la fenêtre comme toi sho ! Ah ah tu es déjà au courante de de ma relation avec l'actrice et mannequin Minori Nanokura Shoko? Sho je n'ai pas envie de rire tu dépensé sans compter, si je n'étais pas là à managé ton argent sho, tu sera sans aucun doute avec des dettes Mr le dépensier d'argent, tu ne changera jamais sho.

Passons sur cette conversation sur tes folie d'argent dis -mois, Tu as vu les nouvelles te concernant Ren-turuga-san, et sa nouvelle conquête la belle actrice kana avec qui tu voulais sortir avec elle n'est ce pas sho ?!

Ce bâtard de play-boy de Ren-tsuruga à fini par l'avoir au final!quel dommage pour kana parce que Ren va la larguer comme toutes les autres conquêtes, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il passera à une autre femme une fois qui s'est lassera comme à son habitude . Je me demande qui pourra bien remplacé la belle kana qui est la top des top des actrices japonaises. Je pense qu'il partira chercher en Amérique vu qu'il à déjà une Ex là- bas ! tu t'en souviens shoko ?!.

Shoko qui vénère la beauté de Ren tsuruga-san dit, tu parles, de la Hafu Anna Akitake la Top-modèle/Mannequin la japonais Américaine qui est l'égérie de la marque de luxe avec Ren tsuruga-san pour la marque HR'Mandy de la ultra belle Julianna Romanov Hizuri et, Anna défile aussi pour Victoria's Secret aussi en tant que Ange ! Ren est vraiment trop beau en vrai que à la télévision lorsque je l'avais vu passe avant ton interview dans le coulisse de TMB TV à l'émission yappa Kimagure bridge Rock !

Sho l'écoutait en leva un sourcil ah tu à trouvé cet merde d'acteur coureur de jupon pire que moi et kijima réunir qui est un prédateur à cause de sa soi disant beauté que tu aimes secrètement avoue shoko, hein, m'a tu déjà dit que moi sho Fuwa était beau ? ! Shoko tu n'a plus envie d'être mon manager à ce que je vois ! si tu continue de t'exciter sur cet acteur de merde en ma présence Shoko tu ne fera pas long feu en tant que mon Manager .

Ah mon dieu Sho tu n'as pas bientôt fini de dire des bêtises . Aucun manager saint d'esprit ne pourrait te supporter, si tu me virait ! parce que tu as un sale caractère de cochon , tu as un côté bipolaire, comme le jour et la nuit , tu es le célébrité le plus sarcastique , et le plus égoïste, n'est pas Yusuke nom du chauffeur ? Oui miss Shoko c'est vrai ! Hein ! vous voulez être viré tous les deux dit sho ? Ne l'écoute pas Yusuke sans toi pour le conduit dans ses lieux de débauche habituelle ! Ah oui il à Minori comme petite-amie désormais . Aucun chauffeur ne peut également le supporte comme toi aussi Yusuke, alors ne t'inquiète pas il ne te virera jamais, Shoko et Yusuke ont en train de rire, pendant que Sho faisait la tête assis seul à l'arrière dans sa voiture!

Fuwa sho et son manager Shoko Aki arrivent sur le lieu de tournage de la publicité.

Il commencera par la séance photo la styliste avait préparé différentes vêtements de Marque de HR'Mandy dans le style visual kei rock avec jean délavé déchiré, avec des Tee-shirts design et bracelet pour les poignets...

Le photographe Aokiji, aida son équipe à créer une lumière uniforme qui diffusera, et adoucira le flux de lumière et supprimera les ombres pour une prise de vue parfait de plus, cela réduira la surexposition et les points chauds lors de la prise de vu des photos de Sho Fuwa . Miss sakura-chan éclairagiste de la séance photo commençait à préparer le Kit éclairage Photographique avec les 3 Lampe avec Trépied dit le photographe.

Aokiji dit ensuite mettez s'il vous plaît la Douille Rotule et orienté là avec les Supports de lumière,en les dirigeant vers les 3 Parapluies pour l'éclairage de fond blanche !

Une fois le travail terminer ! sakura demanda qu'est ce que vous en pense Aokiji-san?

c'est géniale l'éclairage est parfait pour la prise de vue , le travail commença :

Crépitement de flash clic, clic, clic,clic….

Attendez ! Qui à mis le pot de fleur à cet endroit , c'est à gauche qui doit être ,

Très bien ! prenez le tube solaire , mettez en sur vos mains, faite semblant t'en mettre sur votre visage magnifique voilà c'est cela , montré maintenant un visage rayonnant de vitalité ! voilà Exactement ça cette attitude !

Rendez votre sourire, plus lumineux, d'accord dit sho et reprend la pose !

photographe dit déplace moi ce pot de fleur bon sang ,vous ne pouvez pas faire correctement votre travail….

Sho désolé on refait la prise,et refaite la même pose que tout à l'heure s'il vous plaît !

Voilà c'est bien ça c'est un sourire lumineux , OK c'est parfait !

sho Fuwa venez voir les photos , nous allons en choisir pour l'affiche publicitaire !

le photographe fait défile les photographie sho dit celui là est très belle , le photographe dit oui pas mal aussi bon choix ! C'est géniale maintenant il reste la vidéo à faire et, mettez tout les matériel photos dans les différentes sac de rangement de grande capacité pour tenir tous les accessoires et merci pour votre travail à tous...

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus-tard,**

**L' équipe de tournage vidéo à pris le relais !**

Sho s'est assit sur une chaise réservé à son nom, Shoko lui à apporté de l'eau à boire en attente du prochain séance vidéo !

Les techniciens font les branchements, pour la partir Publicité TV Commerciale...

Sho Fuwa est vous prêt demande le réalisateur cette fois ?!oui je suis prêt dit Sho !

OK je ne veux aucun bruit sur le plateau merci

Le portable de quelque sonne , attendez vous vous moquez de moi où quoi j'ai dit à l'instant pas de bruit

On reprend Prêt?

123 Action!

Première scène terminer le réalisateur dit Refaisons le encore une fois commençons la même scène , soyons tous prêt.

Sho Fuwa j'espère que vous pouvez donner un peu plus de sentiment et de conviction. ll faut donner envie aux téléspectateurs d'acheter les produits de cosmétiques **Lupinous SEARA** devant leurs télévision et surtout vos Fan vous comprenez sho Fuwa ..

D'accord dit sho

Prêt ! 1. 2.3 Action

**Sho Fuwa dit faite vous un teint comme les célébrités, la beauté d'une peau fraîche à la blancheur éclatant la nouvelle protection UV vous serez radieux avec la Gamme des produits Lupinous SEARA choisissez le meilleur qui vous donnera l'éclat et la transparence pour avoir un look radieuse , pour avoir une belle peau soyeuse pour de beaux personnes comme vous. ****Sho fait à la fin un de ses sourire charmeur, en montrant ses dents blanche !**

Coupez ! Coupez ! c'était Magnifique !

s'était parfait du deuxième coup Fuwa sho génial! dit Ayashiko le Réalisateur de la Publicité, sho Fuwa merci de votre travail acharné d'aujourd'hui ! Puis le réalisateur dit à son équipe de tournage du clip , on remballe tout l'équipement correctement nettoyé et enlevez les nourritures qui sont par terre et videz la poubelle je veux voir la salle propre et bien ranger comme vous l'avez trouvé Merci.

Excusez-moi s'il vous plaît Sho Fuwa, pouvez- vous signer un autographe sur votre photographie, c'est pour ma fille de 13 ans qui est une de vos grande Fan . Elle écoute suivant vos chansons, après l'école et votre **nouvelle chanson Prisoner** ! Ah merci c'est génial d'avoir une grande fan comme votre fille Mr réalisateur dit Fuwa sho qui signa un autographe, et lui redonna veuillez donner les coordonnés de votre fille à mon manager Shoko Aki qui l'appellera pour venir sur scène à l'un de me future concert ! Wow Aligato sho Fuwa ma gamine va mourir de joie avec cette nouvelle que je vais la dire ce soir !

Ah les Fan d'abord sans eux nous les Musiciens sont rien dit sho avec son chat habituel ! c'est vrai dit le réalisateur au Plaisir de retravailler avec vous sho au revoir et merci encore en lui serra la main . Shoko à remercie toutes l'équipe que ce soit photographe , Réalisateur ,et toute l'équipes de tournage distante bon travaille à vous tous . Et reparti avec Sho après avoir appelle le chauffeur Yusuke qui est venir les chercher pour les amener à l'Agence AKATOKI secteur chanteur nommé Queen Record ..

Sho doit se prépare car il a un voyage à organise pour pour son interview sur la chaîne MTV à New-york et sho à dans la même semaine un autre show pour chanté à l'ouverture du magasin de luxe de lingerie, pour un homme d'affaire Russe/Américain qui est marié à une japonaise c'est Ootomo Honoka premier top-modèle international qui était au secteur Mannequinat de l'Agence LME lorsqu'elle habitait encore au japon et c'est la protéger de Lory Takanada le PDG du LME ..

A SUIVRE …..


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**Début de semaine,**

**Chez l'acteur Ren-tsuruga, c'est le début du Tournage de son Drama Emergency Hospital...**

Ren s'est réveillé et a fait sa toilette du matin, et prit son petit-déjeuner Américain, en se préparant des œufs, avec du bacon et prit une tasse de café léger, après s'être bien habiller avec une chemise Col Boutonné , s'accordait parfaitement à la coupe qui souligne son physique de rêve avec la veste, avec fermeture par trois bouton, tandis que le pantalon est droit sur toute la longueur de la jambe, avec paires de Chaussures Noir brillant à sortir avec l'ensemble, ses cheveux sont plaqués en arrière sur son visage Angélique..

Il a appelé son manager yashiro Yukihito !Allô!Mochi!Mochi !

Bonjour comment va tu Yukihito !?

Je vais bien et toi Ren ton Week- end s'est bien passé à tu mange ce matin ? !

Oui je vais bien merci de t'inquiéter je suis en train de prendre mon petit-déjeuner justement, peux-tu venir chez moi , pour que nous échangeons nos voiture, j'aurai fini dans 30 minutes.

je t'entendrais prés du restaurant café devant ta voiture .

D'accord Ren à toute à l'heure puis il raccrocha le portable.

**20 Minutes plus-tard, **

Ren était arrêté juste à côté du café restaurant dehors, trois jeunes riches, et un couple du quartier l'observais tout en prenant leurs petits-déjeuner à la terrasse du café, avec leurs yeux rivés sur le beau acteur adossé à une voiture celle de son manager !

Les filles chuchotaient entre elles en disaient oh mon dieu Ren tsuruga san est trop beau il peut ne prend quand il veut dit l'une des filles ! Nani t'est sérieux tu as déjà un petit-ami avec lequel c'est sérieux non, et tu dis ce genre de chose coquine !Une autre dit c'est normal qu'il soit élu l'homme le plus désiré, cinq année d'affilés du japon vu le visage et le corps qui possèdes!

Une autre fille dit à son tour la belle actrice kana a de la chance, vu qu'elle à dû passer le Week-end en compagnie du beau Ren tsuruga-san, elle à dû bien en profiter en passant un super bon moment avec l'un des hommes le plus beau de la planète, si vous-voyez ce que je veux dire les filles. Lorsque tout à coup , les trois filles voient la voiture de Ren approche la porsch blanche mais, c'est son manager . Qui dit allons-y, devant sur un autre parking, où nous pourrons échanger nos voitures dit yashiro-san !

Avant de monter en voiture Ren fait un clin d'œil, en souriant aux filles assistent à la terrasse du café qui l'observait depuis qu'il attendait son adossé à la voiture pour prendre l'air.

Les trois filles ont faillir presque évanouie sur place de joie , en cria comme des folles!

On mon dieu Ren tsuruga-san nous a fait un clin d'œil.

* * *

Après avoir échangé leurs voiture Ren et son manager se sont séparés yashiro-san est retourné chez lui et, Ren se dirige sur le lieux du tournage ou il joue le rôle d'un Docteur dans son nouveau Drama Emergency Hospital qui dure 3 mois maxi avec 16 épisodes.

Il faudrait au moins 20 minutes à Ren enfin d'arriver sur le lieu du tournage qui se déroulera dans un vrai Hôpital loue pour les besoins du Drama. Pendant sa conduite en voiture Ren penses à sa vie et, à la menace de sa mère la belle Julianna Hizuri Romanov Russe /Américaine qui à été élu par le magazine Vogue US plus belle femme au monde quatre années consécutives !

Ren souriait à la conversations des trois filles de tout à l'heure qui parlaient, de son titre très convoité sur le faite d'être l'homme le plus désirable du japon. je me demande quel titre ne donnerai les japonaise sous ma véritable identité de Kuon Hizuri ,sans me vanter je suis trois fois plus beau que sur mon apparence de Japonais sur les trait de Ren tsuruga, rit-il encore en s'arrêta au feu.

c'est un titre convoités par les artistes misant leurs carrières sur leurs physique. Être désire c'est plus qu'être apprécier à mon sont prêts à se vouer corps, et âme pour avoir ce titre convoité , enfin d'avoir le plus beau des éloges . Puis le feu passa au vert, il continue à conduire sa voiture jusqu'à destination, moi je détiens ce titre très convoité depuis six ans consécutifs .

Ma grandiose,et glorieuse carrière japonais à débuté il y'a 7 ans, armé d'un très beau visage, même si ce c'est un déguisement. j'ai hérité de ce magnifique visage et corps de mes deux spécimen extraordinaire de parents, qui sont deux des visages les plus beaux de la planète, Julianna Romanov princesse Russe devenue une légendaire Top-modèle/ Mannequin et actrice ma mère blonde mince élancé , avec des cheveux très long ondulés ,yeux émeraude avec jumelage de bleu, mon père Kuu Hizuri est un Acteur Hafu japonais /Américain qui est aussi blond, mince aux yeux bleu et, très grand considéré au japon comme un le deuxième japonais considéré comme un légendaire acteur des films d'action d'art martiaux après le légendaire Kotetsu Uesugi le grand père du jeune acteur Hiou Uesugi .

J'ai grandis dans le monde du show-biz depuis mon enfance. Mon enfance n'a pas été facile contrairement aux autre enfants de célébrités américains Dans le métier d'acteur c'est d'envoûter le public avec son jeu d'acteur, mon rôle les ont très vites tous filmographie s'est bien remplie, mes Dramas, et film sont connus dans le monde et cela m'a permis d'élargir mes horizons et mes performances m'ont permis d'atteindre le sommet grâce à mes nombreuses prix du meilleur rôle principal. Ma célébrité et mes compétence d'acteur inné m'ont permis également d'être sur le devant de la scène international dans certaines films d'actions d'art martiaux, puisque je sus les trace de mon célébrissime père Mes journées début tôt , et j'ai très peu de répit.

J'ai l'habitude d'être débordé, mais c'est un peu dure d'être une célébrité, je dois l'admettre.

* * *

Ren arrivait à l'hôpital privé de Tokyo l'endroit était déjà remplir de paparazzi qui étaient autour de l'acteur avec le crépitement des flash clic..lic..

Ren s'est garé , puis sorti de sa voiture, il sourit au paparazzi, mais ne dit rien en refermant tranquillement sa voiture comme si de rien n'était.

Certaines paparazzis commençaient déjà à lui poser beaucoup de question d'ordre privé, et non professionnel en lui demanda:

Ren depuis quand vous sortez avec la belle actrice kana ?

Est- ce pour elle que vous avez quittez la belle actrice Kimiko Morizumi ?

Est -ce une coïncidence si vous êtes tout deux dans le même casting du Drama Emergency Hospital

Ren tsuruga sourit et répondu aux journalistes/paparazzis pas de commentaire pour l'instant, je vous parlerez plus-tard, mais pas pour le moment, je suis là pour le début de mon tournage pas pour parler de ma vie amoureux, merci à tous, puis s'est dirigé vers l'intérieur de l'hôpital privé de Tokyo toujours poursuivi, mais sont arrêtés par les nombreuses gardes du corps qui sont venu en renfort pour protéger les membres célèbre du casting, les gardes s'ont été embaucher par la production du Drama..

Dans une grande salle aménagée au sous -sol de l'hôpital qui fait office de conférence Room toutes les membres du castings sont presque présents, certaines attendent dans le Hall à côté de la salle en attendant l'heure et, l'arrivée de toute les célébrités qui jouent dans ce Drama pour faire un briefing.

Ren tsuruga qui est très à l'heure venait d'arriver, et était poursuivi par une horde de paparazzi, peu après avait été accueilli devant la porte réservé aux Acteurs du castings et aux membres de la production d'une fille qui dit bonjour Ren-tsuruga. je m'appelle Mia Matsuda et je suis l'assistante du Réalisateur Kazutoyo Anna qui est au début de la trentaine à les cheveux clairs qu'il porte courts sans franges et stylisés pour se relever il a aussi une barbe qu'il porte étroitement à la mâchoire mais la majeure partie de son visage parfaitement rasé.

Ren dit bonjour et ravi de faire votre connaissance, moi de même dit l'assistante Mia, je vous prie de me suivre s'il vous plaît, puis Ren la suivit jusqu'au à la conférence Room au sous-sol en prennent l'ascenseur.

** Une fois sur place ,**

Ren tsuruga vu certaines des acteurs sont arrêtés et discutaient entre eux dans le couloir avec des chaises, un distributeur de boissons...

Notre beau acteur vu des visages connus du show-biz, il y avait l'actrice, et chanteuse Michika Kawagoe 19 ans qui a les cheveux clairs ondulés avec des grands yeux, elle est très mignonne et discrète de l'Agence Akatoki qui est la nouvelle petite-amie de Koga Hiromune l'acteur numéro deux du japon.

il y'a Moko Yanogiori 18 ans actrice débutante et, prometteuse de l'Agence Softhat, il y'a aussi Mme Kimiko kamio 50 ans la doyen des actrices célèbre du japon de son Agence LME.

Ren s'est dirigé vers les acteurs et actrices du casting et certaines membres présents ,et tout le monde s'est retourné pour voir l'acteur marcher vers eux avec grâce ,et avec son élégance naturelle, qui attira l'œil des filles, en disant bonjour à vous tous .Tout le monde l'as répondu bonjours à l'unisson a Ren qui est arrêté avec ses mains dans les poches.

Soudainement kamiko qui aime bien Ren s'approchant de lui, et dit oh bonjour tsuruga-Kun comment va-tu ? bonjour Kamio-san je vais très bien et vous? Oh comme tu peux le voir je suis toujours là ,et en forme dit Kamio-san ! pour longtemps j'espère dit Ren! oh toujours aussi flatteur, tsuruga-Kun! on mon dieu tu es beau comme tout, ce matin! Ren dit merci beaucoup kamio-san !

Lorsque kamio dit à tout à l'heure tsuruga-Kun le réalisateur kazutoyo Anna est en train de venir derrière toi, excusez-moi, nous nous verrons dans la salle de conférence tout à l'heure puis s'est dirigée vers le jeune réalisateur en disant Kazutoyo-san comment allez-vous en donnant la main ! Ren-tsuruga vu arrivé l'un de ses amis fêtard l' acteur Hiroto qui est aussi du LME qui avait l'air fatigué se dirigeait vers lui justement.

oh bonjour Tsuruga-san, cela faisait un moment depuis ton départ pour New-york, il y'a quoi, presque que trois semaines Ren dit bonjour Hiroto comment va -tu aussi ? comment tu peux le voir je suis fatigué dès le matin en disant discrètement à la hauteur de Ren qui tendu l'oreille gauche vers Hiroto qui lui dit c'est à cause de ma petite amie Manaka, tu vois ce que je veux en levant son sourcil !

Ren émis un petit sourire moqueur, en disant oui je vois surtout que tu attrape tes Reins ah ah Ren c'est vraiment pas drôle parce que Manaka est une vrai nymphomane, je suis mort .

Ren demandait où est kijima-san ?

Hiroto répondu il est partir à Okinawa avec Ruriko pour un film qui tournerons avec le jeune Hiou Uesugi! ok je vois dit Ren.

Lorsqu'une belle jeune femme apparut dans le couloir tout les hommes avaient les yeux rivés vers cette beauté qui marchait avec élégance habillé avec une robe beige ceinturé à manche courte jusqu'au genoux avec ses cheveux attaché sur le côté, et portes des chaussures noirs à talon haute. et kana dit bonjour à tout, mains derrière son dos. jetant un coup d'œil discrète à Ren tsuruga qui est arrêté bras dans les poches, et discutait avec Hiroto, puis elle se dirigeait vers eux, et demandait Hiroto-kun est-ce que je peux parler à Ren s'il te plaît?

Oh mais, oui biensure ma belle, je vais vous laissez parler tu est sa nouvelle petite-amie après tout dit hiroto! kana disant bonjour Ren comment va-tu ? je vais bien et toi kana?

je ne porte très bien comme tu peux le voir en s'agrippant au bras fort de Ren qui la souriait ce qui faisait battre le coeur de kana, ainsi que les filles du castings qui observaient la scène en jalousent la belle actrice au fond d'elles, en se sont disantes intérieurement ,ils sortent vraiment ensemble comme l'avait annoncé yukina la présentatrice dans son l'émission le Daily People !

Lorsque le réalisateur parla fort en demanda à tous les acteurs de rentrer dans la salle de conférence que la réunions allait enfin commencer .Dans la conférence Room faisons les présentations des acteurs du Drama Emergency Hospital . Ren est assit en face kana qui l'observe avec amour, et tous les acteurs observait la scène comme si de rien n'était Ren est resplendissant, avec son sourire étincelant, et son visage d'ange !

Le réalisateur Kazutoyo est assit en face à côté de Kamio-san et en face d'eux Michika Kawagoe et Moko Yanogiori assise à côté de Hiroto et ceux qui auront les secondes rôles principaux mélanger avec des vrais infirmiers qui joueront le rôle de docteurs pour le besoin du Drama.

A suivre ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Bonjour moko-san, bonjour kyoko prête pour aller au travail enfin , j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigué de notre week-end entre ville à mon nouvelle appartement? Oh moko-san c'était génial c'est le plus beau week-end que je n'ai jamais passé depuis toujours, ah ah , il y'a vraiment des boutiques de luxe à chaque coin de rue pour de vrai dans ce quartier de riche people merci de m'avoir accueilli chez toi je t'adore .

C'est rien, c'est avec plaisirs kyoko, ah mon manager Koiiro Toyokawa ma dit qu'il y aura une autre grande audition bientôt qui se déroulera à l'Agence Softhat ! Quoi mais moko-san tu ne viens de terminer un Drama, et tu repasse une nouvelle audition déjà?!

kyoko je suis une actrice qui doit encore faire sa place dans le top cinq parmi les meilleurs actrice du japon , étant donné que je suis née pour être une grande actrice, ah bien dit moko-san !

Merci de m'encourager kyoko, comme je disais, à l'instant, je dois avoir des rôle emblématique qui ne sortiront du lot, dans des scènes qui marqueront les esprits des générations future, enfin de laisser ma trace, dans l'histoire disant que j'étais une grande actrice de mon temps voilà mon objectif kyoko. Cette audition est très important, pour moi parce que le rôle principal sera jouer par le célèbre Koga Hiromune l'acteur le plus connu après le fameux Ren-tsuruga qui est connu à l'international .

kanae dit, je veux le premier rôle principale féminine , qui n'ouvrira beaucoup de porte, ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui joue à côté d'un grand calibre telle que Koga qui est aussi exigent que Ren tsuruga-san. La bataille sera titanesque , j'imagine que certaines actrice qui n'ont pas encore de Drama à tourner actuellement seront regroupe, pour passez cette audition , je suis certaine que cette garce de Erika Koenji sera là aussi en essayant de faire sa manigance habituelle celle de soudoyer les jury enfin d'avoir le premier rôle féminine .

Bon courage moko-san pour ton audition avec sa super belle voiture, Erika aura pour commence une attaque cardiaque, tellement elle sera jalouse pour commencer .Oui c'est vrai je ne sais même plus pourquoi diable elle ne prend pour sa rival dans le show biz , alors que moi je ne la considère pas du tout! Bon moko-san je vais te laisser, j'ai un bus à prendre pour aller à shoto je t'appellera . Ok kyoko, bon courage avec les enfants que tu va garder à ton travail, avec les cris , les pleures des enfants à bas âges et des bébés, oh mon dieu kyoko quelle prise de tête, je préfère être une actrice, bon au revoir puis raccrocha leurs portable .

Kyoko s'est habillé dans une jolie robe rouge, avec motif florale avec une chaussure noir sans talon vient prendre, son bus jusqu'à la crèche dans le quartier de shoto surnommé par kyoko le quartier des célébrités ou vivent certaine acteurs et riche hommes d'affaires .

* * *

**Une fois arrivé à la crèche flambant neuve, **

j'ai été accueilli par Aria Hitsukaya la directrice de la crèche privée , qui m'a de nouveau accompagné, et dite je te présente à nouveau à chacune des membres de l'équipe Ayuki, Ayame, et chiko sont des assistante maternelles.

Bonjours à toute je m'appelle kyoko Mogami, j'ai 18 ans je suis aussi assistante maternelle prenez soin de moi . Enchante kyoko dite à l'unisson chacune des filles .

La directrice disant encore compte tenu de la capacité d'accueil, qui n'est pas très grand au sein de notre structure d'accueil l'inscription est dont obligatoire,il faut donc s'y prendre très tôt pour y inscrire son enfant, tout en espérant avoir une place .Nous avons prises en priorité les enfants de nos riches donateurs en priorités,parce que la construction et les beau équipements Neuves que nous voyons sont financer par ses riches hommes/ femmes d'affaires du quartier de shoto.

l'ouverture se fera 8h30, et fermera à 17 h 30 du matin du lundi au comprenez kyoko-chan ?

oui je comprend très bien directrice dit kyoko en souriante. Tu travaillera pour le début sous la direction de Asako-san qui est l'éducatrice qui veillera au bon développement . Il y'a l'infirmière Rika-san qui prodigue des soins appropriés. Au travail accueillons bien les enfants et bébés de nos célébrités du quartier merci et travaille bien je suis dans mon bureau si y'a des problèmes .

Oui Madame la directrice.

Après avoir encore j'ai faire la connaissance du personnel de nouveau, et de mon environnement de travail que j'aime déjà , c'est un travail qui me permettra de me consacre au bien être des touts petits à travers des activités des jeux d'éveils, pour simuler leurs bon développements C'est parti mon premier jour de travail dit kyoko, en attend des enfants qui viendront dans 20 minutes.

* * *

**Retour à Ren tsuruga-san dans la salle de conférence de Hospital Privé...**

Tous les acteurs de son Drama Emergency Hospital sont réunir pour un grand briefing .

**Le réalisateur kazutoyo Anna** , ceux qui ne se présenteront pas seront Madame Kamio Kimiko, Kana et Ren turuga-san Je parles des nouveaux venus aux casting du Drama ! présentez-vous s'il vous plaît en quelques mots. **Hiroto** s'est levé, et dit euh, merci je suis de l'Agence LME c'est mon premier rôle en tant que Docteur avant d'être un acteur je me destinait a l'université à être docteur , c'est un honneur d'être en cos-vedette avec Ren tsuruga-san et l'actrice numéro une du japon la belle kana en tant que les docteurs de ce Drama qui j'espère aura un bon audimat merci.

A vous **Moko Yanogiori** , oui merci je suis de l'agence Softhat, je joue le rôle d'une infirmier j'ai le trac, mais je donnerai tout ce que, j'ai lors du tournage merci. au suivant Miss **Michika Kawagoe** qui dit je suis aussi une chanteuse en plus d'être une actrice kana-san, je suis heureuse de pouvoir tourne à nouveau avec vous, je vous remercie pour vos précédente conseils,vous êtes un véritable modèle pour moi, faisons un super Drama ensemble,à vous tous ici présents c'est un honneur de tourne un Drama avec le grand Ren tsuruga-san et madame Komio-san .

Merci Michika-chan dit le réalisateur kazutoyo Anna en tant qu'artiste chanteuse vous savez remonter, le morale des troupes à ce que je vois .

Avant le tournage les sponsors du Drama vous donner vos tenues médicales, contenus dans une Mallette médicale en tissu très résistant avec tous les équipements dont vous aurez besoins pour vos rôle soit de docteur ou d'infirmière .

vous porterez aussi seront tous en double exemplaires, vos tenues hospitalières sont à deux pièces, et seront compose de tunique médicale blanche , avec pantalon médical Homme ou femme Blanc ainsi que des chaussures c'est à dire des Sabots médical avec des gants d'examen ,un biper médical ,un Stéthoscope, un badge avec vos nom d'acteur,la taille de vos tenues à été ajustée à celui qui les porteront, les manches courtes sont de rigueur surtout pour la tenue de chirurgien de **nos acteur **principaux Ren qui jouera le docteur Tetsu Kei, kana joue le rôle docteur Akira Masaoka , et Hiroto jouera le rôle de docteur kisuke Hiraga , ainsi que Kamio-san jouera le rôle de docteur en chef Mikao Matsumoto ,parfois des tenus différentes seront portés par ceux qui joue le rôle de docteur lors des chirurgies dans la salle d'opération qui seront dès tunique médicale bleue avec Pantalon Médical Homme ou femme bleu aussi .Les deux infirmières seront jouer par Moko Yanogiori dans le rôle de Nanao Makimono et Michika Kawagoe qui jouera le rôle de Nagayo Minari .

Ainsi que de vrai infirmières,et de vrai docteurs qui joueront leurs propres rôles qui nous seront prêtée par l'hôpital pour les besoins de notre Drama pendant la durée du tournage .

Tous ses équipements vous seront données par l'assistante Mia veuillez s'il vous plaît donner à chacun de nos acteurs ici présents les tenus dont je viens de parler qui est contenus dans une Mallette médicale en tissu très résistant avec tous les équipements dont vous aurez besoins pour vos rôle soit de docteur ou d'infirmière,merci à tous pour ce briefing important et nous commencerons les premiers scènes du premier épisode, après que les acteurs seront changer dans leurs tenus tout à l'heure, les acteurs étaient tous habillés pour jouent leurs scènes avec des figurants partout dans la partir de l'hôpital où les scènes sont tournées avec les autres acteurs qui sont déjà en place à l'accueil les deux infirmières .

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus-tard,**

**Service de "chirurgie ambulatoire" salle de repos !**

Le docteur Tetsu kei joué par Ren tsuruga commence la première scène dans la salle de repos, entrain de se repose lorsque l'infirmière Minari joué par Michika , doit le réveille

**Scène 1 Emergency Hospital épisode 1!**

**scène début**

**Prêt 1. 2.3 Action**

**Accueil de l'hôpital,**

Ou est infirmière Minari le docteur Kei vous appelle , il est dans la salle de repos, eh oui j'y vais de suite! Toc, toc à la porte , entrée dit le docteur Tetsu Kei qui parle à l'infirmier Minari en disant réveille- moi dans 30 minutes s'il vous plaît, s'il y'a une urgence en chirurgie ambulatoire appelle moi de suite ! Oui entendu! 30 Minutes plus-tard l'infirmière revient et rentre dans la salle, et voit le docteur dormir profondément, mais hésite à le réveille, cinq minute plus tard, il faut que je dois le réveiller cet fois, je n'ai plus le choix, docteur c'est l'heure docteur Kei ! Ah ahoum quel l'heure est -il ?

Eh bien les 30 minutes sont passées, je vous avez pourtant dit de me réveiller, je sais mais vous dormiez si profondément ! Ne refasse plus jamais cela la prochain fois infirmière, réveillé moi comme je l'ai dite, nous avons eu de la chance ne pas avoir eu d'urgence ce matin, il faut mieux que vous préoccupez des patients avant de vous occuper de mon sommeil .

Oui docteur Kei !

**Coupez ! Coupez !**

c'était Magnifique Ren , Michika bon travail ! dit Le réalisateur kazutoyo Anna passons à la scène suivant .

Après les acteurs sont aller en pause , puis reprise du tournage qui continuant jusqu'au soir vers 17 H, puis se termina enfin avec les derniers scènes des autre acteurs qui ont tourné leurs scènes...

Merci pour ce premier jours de tournage, bon travail à tous,et reposez vous bien à demain à 8h30.

**Après le tournage du Drama Emergency Hospital,**

Les paparazzi de yamato, était planquer comme d'habitude dans sa voiture à espionné Ren et kana, qui après le tournage de leurs Drama Emergency Hospital qui venait de se terminer encore une fois ,il les a encore photographiés en train de s'embrasser comme des siamoises, puis ses dirigeaient vers l'appartement de la belle kana qui avait laisser cet fois-ci sa voiture personnel, enfin d'être escorté par son célèbre petit-ami la voiture de Ren tsuruga la porsche blanche...

* * *

**Une fois dans l'appartement de kana, **

Elle se jeta sur le beau acteur, en l'embrassa passionnément, depuis le début du tournage , ils ont pas eut beaucoup de temps de se voir. Elle commença à le déshabiller après l'avoir déshabillée, aussi ils s'embrassaient en allant dans la chambre , puis ses couchaient sur le lit King size et enlevait ses vêtements et Il s'allongea sur elle, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour ne pas trop la peser pour la caresse, et mis ses seins en bouche en les suçant, puis le bout de ses mamelons devint dur comme de petit caillou puis utilisa ses mains expertes.

Ils ses regardaient dans les yeux, puis baissa la tête en léchant et suçant sa lèvre inférieure, elle ouvert sa bouche pour s'embrasser passionnément et mis deux doigts en elle pour la simuler, kana attrapa sa chevelure au plaisir de son contact, en gémissante euh oui dit -elle en gémissante . Une fois devenu dure Ren pris un sachet et mis un préservatif sur son pénis, que kana garde dans le tiroir du chevet, elle était déjà bien mouillée, et il commençait à frotter son pénis à son entrée avant d'entrer doucement en elle, peu après, puis la pénètre .

Oh mon dieu, n'arrête pas Ren chérie, son pouls s'accélérer et les frissons parcouraient déjà son corps. Elle gémit, se mordant les doigts et la cambra à la sensation délicieuse de plaisir, oh mon dieu, c'est si bon Ren faisait des pousses fort de plus en plus puissant en entrant profondément en elle. oh oui je ne sens si remplir , elle croisant ses jambes dans son dos ,en attrapant son cou sur ses poussées en faisant des va et vient incessante, oh oui n'arrête pas, c'est trop bon , puis il en profitant pour léché ses seines dans le feu de l'action, oh Ren je sens que je vais jouirrr, et souleva ses deux jambes, pour avoir un autre angle humm gémit Ren tellement s'est intense même pour lui ahhh de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait, puis déplaçait rapidement son bassin pour obtenir une meilleure simulation de son clito sensible. Oh oui plus vite , ses coups de hanche puissant frappant ses entrailles qui lui procurent des sensations délicieusement bon , ses seins bougeait au rythme de ses coup de hanche , oh oui c'est bon je vais mourir, puis attrapa ses fesses qui remuaient dans ses entrailles qui lui procurent un plaisir incommensurable à chaque poussées...

Kana dit, je ne peux plus le supporter oh yeahhhh! toute la pièce vibre au son de ses gémissements c'est trop intense . Ren se déplaçant plus vite et plus fort, parce qu'il commence à être à son apogé ,il éjaculant dans son préservatif en grognant et tira sa tête en arrière ...

kana eu un orgasme si bien que tout son corps tremblait de frissons, elle le regarda avec sa respiration rapide et tout en sueur , il s'allongeait à côté d'elle, pour se détendre .

Wow Ren t'est le meilleur s'était vraiment génial en le serrant dans ses bras fort et musclé ..

* * *

**Retour à kyoko a son travail,**

Aria-san, demande à chiko ou est Kyoko-chan, elle est encore en train de nettoyer la salle d'activité, rappelle la que la crèche fermé dans quelques minutes ,puisque les derniers enfants qui restaient sont tous partir avec leurs famille. Oui je vais aller la voir, kyoko tu est là ? Oui je vis juste de terminer wow la salle est vraiment propre, bon travail pour ton premier jours la crèche ferme habille toi pour rentrer chez toi et à demain matin .

D'accord merci à demain les autres sont déjà partir ou quoi demande kyoko !

Non elles se changent pour rentrer chez elles, oh bah a demain la directrice fermera la grande porte d'entrée derrière toi lorsque tu sera prête à partir, elle attend que toi au revoir, Ok je vais aussi me changer et rentre chez moi à demain, quelques minutes plus-tard kyoko rentrant en bus a son appartement après une journée bien fatigante, mais bien travail.

**Une fois dans son appartement,**

kyoko, appelant moko-san pour la parler de son premier jour de travail, puis apres son appelle, kyoko à fait le ménage dans son salon tout en regardait la télévision tellement elle est contente de sa nouvelle vie, de son appartement, et travail...

A SUIVRE...

Rencontre destiné de Ren tsuruga et kyoko Mogami une inconnu


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à tous mes lecteurs qui n'écrit pas de commentaires surtout mes deux grand lecteurs qui écrire des commentaires souvent kaname 671 et edem France 93. Même en période de vacance j'ai trouvé le temps de terminer ma fanfiction rien que pour mes lecteurs espérons vous allez aimé mon chapitre 14 qui est spécial voici la Rencontre tant entendu de Ren et kyoko faite des commentaires pour donner vos impression s'il vous plaît merci et bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**Rencontre de deux personnes destinés Ren-tsuruga et Kyoko Mogami .**

**Chapitre 14**

**Deux semaines plus-tard,**

Kyoko s'est réveillé, et à faire sa toilette et à prépare son petit déjeuner qu'elle pris dans son salon avec juste le stricte nécessaire un canapé 4 place , table à manger, meuble TV , et dans sa chambre à coucher un futon , c'est un matelas japonais traditionnel en coton très ferme qu'elle à acheter par manque d'argent en entente un vrai matelas occidentaux comme chez Moko-san. Maintenant, que j'ai ma nouvelle télévision cela permet de ne pas trop m'ennuyer , même si je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de la regarder à part le week-end, ou je me repose, et me détendre tranquillement parce que je ne travaille pas.

Enfin c'est une bonne chose que shotaro ma poussé à bout ce qui m'a d'avoir mon propre appartement surtout après l'avoir entendu parler de moi à son manager Shoko Aki, en l'avouant les raisons de ma venu avec lui à Tokyo comme sa servante personnelle, cela m'attriste vraiment , rien qu'en y pensant oh mon dieu shotaro à été si méchant,et égotiste dans ses paroles ce jour là , comme si j'étais sa propriété prive. Quand j'y penses cela m'a ouverte les yeux comme une gifle sur mon visage c'est un mal pour un bien .

Mon nouvel appartement est une belle résidence calme avec juste 10 locataires, ainsi que ma propriétaire de la résidence qui y habite , une vieille dame très gentille, qui à l'air d'apprécier les acteurs du japonais vu qu'elle aime regarder les Drama japonaises de toute sortes, et aime bien moko-san en tant qu'actrice. Vivement mon premier salaire qui serait bien payer dieu merci vu que c'est une crèche pour riche enfants de ce quartier hype. Si tout se passe bien, je pourrais enfin m'acheter ma voiture bientôt, encore une fois comme moko -san qui à de la chance d'avoir un peu d'argent vu qu'elle est actrice à l'agence LME, sans compte son richissime petit- ami Hiou qui à une famille d'acteur très riche, et riche lui même , j'ai assez rêvassé bon il faut que j'y travaille, et pour cela je dois aller prendre mon bus .

* * *

**Sur le Tournage du Drama Emergency Hospital,**

**Scène 5 épisode 5 ! vous êtes prêt? Ça tourne et action !**

**Infirmière Nanao, en se dépêchant en allant à l'accueil prendre son poste vient se cogner la tête sur une poitrine dur BAM !**

**Aiie désolé, regarde ou vous allez, oh encore désolé docteur hida dit-elle en regardant son badge, tu es une nouvelle infirmière de ce service ?**

**Oui en effet , je le suis infirmière au service ambulatoire**

**Comment le savez vous !**

**C'est simple j'étais autrefois dans ce service avant d'avoir été muté ailleurs !**

**Oh montre moi ce jolie visage , tu es très mignonne !**

**Je m'appelle, Hida Hiraga !**

**C'est le remplaçant du docteur Tochiro Tanaka,qui prend sa retraite dit l'infirmière Minari **

**Je vais travailler à votre service ambulatoire à partir d'aujourd'hui !**

**Coupez !coupez ! c'était vraiment parfaite, et géniale !**

**s'etais parfait Hiroto! Moko et Michika ! Passons à la scène suivante !**

**Une heure plus-tard à la ****Cafétéria de l'hôpital,**

L'équipe de tournage avait annonce , une pause déjeuner Ren Tsuruga qui avait jamais eu un grand appétit, mangeant juste un simple sandwich, avec de la salade . kana le regardait sans rien dire, connaissait l'appétit réduit du belle acteur. Hiroto qui est quelqu'un qui n'a pas sa langue dans la poche , demanda Tsuruga-san comment diable pouvez-vous avoir un beau corps avec une telle musculature à couper le souffle, sur une silhouette de rêve en mangeant si peu ?

Ren fut juste un rit en coin, sans rien dire au commentaire de Hiroto qui parle un peu trop parfois à son goût , même si il ne dit pas les choses méchamment.

Hiroto ajoute c'est vraiment incroyable, n'est pas tout le monde, qui ont presque la bouche remplir à leurs table à manger, tous les autres acteurs présents étaient d'accords avec son analyste, et les autres membres du tournages, qui mangeaient de leurs côtes pensaient la même chose au sujet de l'acteur numéro un du japon. Surtout avec tous ses délices culinaires proposés ,certaines membres étaient comme des chiens affamés et ravi de manger toutes ces bonnes nourritures mises à dispositions pour les besoins du tournage du Drama dans l'une des 3 cafétéria.

Après avoir finir de manger Ren quitta la table , pour aller lire son script pour les scènes suivantes.

Toute les scènes de l'épisode 5 était faites et boucles pour le montagne .

Merci à tous, pour votre travaille acharnées et reposez -vous bien et à lundi matin sans faut dit le réalisateur Anna !

**Dans les vestiaire des hommes, **

Hiroto demanda, tsuruga-san demain c'est le début du week-end, tu veux aller boire un coup comme la semaine dernière entre amis avec nos petite-ami kana et Manaka . Ren dit alors , eh non je ne penses pas que je vais sortir cet semaine , je dois lire mon script pour bien réalisé mes scènes le lundi au bloc opératoire, je veux que les scènes soient les plus réalistes possibles, pour le public lors de la diffusion à la télévision .

Wow tsuruga-san comme toujours tu prends vraiment tes rôle à coeur Mr le perfectionniste dieu merci, je n'ai pas beaucoup de scène opération à faire dans ce drama; ok bon à la prochain fois alors en tout cas moi je comptes bien aller au night club avec Manaka, ce soir vu que kijima et Ruriko ne sont pas là ! Ah Ah désolé Hiroto, eh bien ne boit pas trop au **night club New-york** avec Manaka, ! oh t'inquiète merci du conseil Tsuruga-san , bye en sortant il voit la belle actrice kana attendre près du vestiaire . Ah tu est là kana-san, ton homme va bientôt sortir du vestiaire Au Revoir

Hé ! oui au revoir à lundi, Hiroto-kun….

Après être sortir kana demanda Ren en s'accrocha à son bras, veux-tu aller boire un-coup chez moi ?Hum non ma belle, je crois que je vais rentrer, me repose, oh Ren nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ensemble ses jours -ci. je trouve cela dommage, encore un week-end où je ne sentira bien seule, en battant ses faux cils ! Je comprend bien ma belle , mais je dois faire cette scène très importante. je suis vraiment désole le week-end prochaine, nous sortirons ensemble pour aller dîner, puis l'embrasse sur la bouche .

Rentre bien ma belle kana, oh d'accord je vais aller aussi me repose et jeter un coup à mon script moi aussi, même si je ne faira pas d'opération ok au revoir ! Puis Ren est aller prendre sa nouvelle voiture une Lexus de couleur blanche, qui est moins tape à l'œil que sa porsche blanche pour change un peu …

* * *

**Retour au travail de kyoko**

Après son travail, toute ses autres collègue étaient déjà partir en avance sauf kyoko, la directrice Aria-san dit quelle jeune femmes sérieuse, tu es kyoko, même si nous n'avons plus de travail, tu es aller aide l'infirmière dans son bureau à prendre soin d'un bébé , oui ce n'était rien j'aime beaucoup les enfants . Oui cela ce voit que tu aimes ton métier Kyoko-chan, allons y je vais fermer les porte de la crèche, et à lundi , merci encore pour ton travail acharner , oh mais de rien je le fait avec plaisir, au revoir, tu n'as pas de voiture Kyoko-chan ?

Eh non j'ai mon permis de conduire , mais j'ai pas de voiture encore ?

Oh je vois dit la directrice .

Après avoir fermer la porte kyoko est aller au centre commercial du quartier des célébrités de shoto pour acheter de la nourritures avant de rentrer à son appartement .

* * *

**Retour à Ren-tsuruga,**

Tsuruga-san est dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui , tout en rêvassant sur sa vie , après une journée de tournage bien remplis. Mon Drama médicale n'est vraiment pas de tout repos .Ce Drama médical n'est vraiment pas du tout repos, j'espère que tout serait prêt pour le tournage du lundi,parce-que c'est une scène emblématique du Drama , il faut que cela soit parfait , le plus réaliste possible .J'apprécie dans une certaine mesure ma vie actuelle, même si ma vie n'est pas très palpitante, ni intéressant toujours la même routine quotidienne c'est probablement l'inconvénient d'un acteur vétéran , et vu comme un play-boy notoire comme moi au yeux des japonaises .

j'apprécie pas mal ma petit ami actuelle kana mais, je trouve qu'avec elle aussi il manque ce petit quelque chose que je recherche dans ma vie que je ne saurai identifier dans ma vie .Vu que je ne dois absolument pas m'attache à une femme que je dois aime de toute mon coeur, et de mon âme, pour ne pas oublier la mort ce Rick, qui est ma plus grande tristesse de ma vie, malgré les explication de ma mère Juliana, je n'arrive toujours pas à me pardonner à moi-même pour la mort de Rick dont je suis le responsable, cette montre casse qui s'est arrête à l'heure précis de sa mort a mon poignet est la preuve que tout ceci est bien arrivé, j'ai privé Rick de son avenir avec l'amour de sa vie Tina de leur bonheur , alors pourquoi moi j'aurai droit au bonheur, voilà la raison de mon refus d'aimer une femme .

Vu mon désintéressement et ma collection de femmes dans l'industrie du show-biz que ce soit Américain, où Japonaise j'ai été surnommé le play boy vous parlez d'un titre dont je ne saurai passe. Au plus profond de moi-même, je souhaiterai que mon cauchemar s'arrête sincèrement, mais cela est impossible pour moi qui vit dans une sorte de solitude qui hante mes rêves chaque nuits , et de mon quotidien monotone Le soleil brille aujourd'hui, sans compte que ma nouvelle voiture Lexus est bien confortable...

Ren regarda dans le rétroviseur, sa mallette médicale, qui m'a été offerte pour les besoins de mon rôle de docteur et, je dois laver ma tenue médical et en prendre un autre de rechange. Une fois au feu, il s'est dit qu'il va prendre un raccourci pour rentrer plus vite qui se trouve dans une petite ruelle non passante qu'il prend parfois .

Je vais prendre ce raccourci aujourd'hui pour ne pas être dans le trafic routière, vu qu'il y'a une forte embouteillage à cette heure-ci qui est l'heure de pointe même pour les automobilistes .

Ren s'est dirigé vers la petite ruelle non passante, le Feu tricolore passait au vert il démarre sa voiture en se dirigeant vers son petit raccourci .

* * *

**Au mème moment,**

Kyoko sortir du supermarché non loin de son travail pour acheter de la nourritures pour remplir son réfrigérateur, ah j'ai découvert une petite ruelle non passante dans ce coin qui donne sur une autre rue où circule mon bus les arrêts de la ligne 4-1 et 4-2 sont Shibuya Minami-Azab et Shoto, pour aller directement chez moi en plus c'est plus rapide par là bas par rapport à la rue que j'empruntais au début de mon travail.

vu que c'est demain le week-end, mon dieu la nourriture est vraiment plus cher dans ce quartier de riche people, même si j 'étais habituel à acheter autrefois pour ce maudit Fuwa shotaro des aliments plus chers autrefois, en lui préparant de la cuisine raffiné depuis que Mr était devenu une célébrité, et riche en plus ce sale égoïste, méchant ne sort par les yeux désormais.

Oh Il faut que j'arrête vraiment de pense à ce maudit shotaro.

Lorsqu'elle traversa la petite ruelle sans même regarder s'il y avait une voiture ou pas quitta ses pensées, en entend le bruit d'un moteur qui freinait freinnnna fortement, Ren disant oh my god, c'est pas possible je vient de percute quelqu'un qui a déboulé, devant ma voiture Ren eut un flash back de l'accident qui a tué son meilleur ami d'enfance, oh my god faite que la personne n'est pas mort sous les roues de ma voiture par pitié mon Dieu ne me faite pas ça !

Elle est tombe sur ses fesses, devant la voiture qui venait juste de s'arrête, devant son visage effrayé comme un lapin apeuré qui essayait de fuir devant son prédateur avec la sauce tomate qui avait taché sa robe sur le côté .Les yeux de kyoko étaient paniqués, enétat de choc , après avoir ayant subi un telle avait ses yeux ouvertes, en se disant je viens de voir ma vie défilé, devant dans mon esprit . Oh mon dieu ma cheville ne fait mal, en essayant de se lever seule.

Ren qui venait de reprendre son esprit, de son choc vu qu'il a lui un traumatisme dû à la mort de Rick, reprit ses sens et sortit rapidement de sa voiture, et vint au secours de la personne, sur place il vu une jeune femme, au sol qui essaye de se relever seule, avec son visage qui grimaçant de douleur. Ren intervient calmement en se baissa à son niveau en demanda !est-ce que vous êtes blessé quelque part mademoiselle ? dans tous les cas il ne faut absolument pas bouger pour ne **pas **aggraver votre cas, s'il y'a des **blessures tant que je n'aurai pas vérifié que tout va bien mademoiselle, dit**-il sous ses lunettes de soleils, il était vraiment inquiet intérieurement ,est-ce que cette jeune fille souffrait-elle, vu les grimace de son visage, qu'elle ne pouvait parler ?

Ren veut constater et surveiller **son** état de **conscience** mademoiselle, n'entendez-vous ? avez-vous repris votre esprit ?

Et oui dit kyoko poliment, en leva enfin sa tête, pour regarder cet homme qui tendit la main.

Kyoko un peu étourdi ne voit même pas la main offerte par l' homme, qui était accroupi à côté d'elle.

Ren enleva ses lunettes de soleil et scrutait son visage, et son attitude pour voir ce qu'elle penses, et ce qu'elle ressent il profitait aussi pour l'observe attentivement,en examinant soigneusement, toujours agenouillé à côté d'elle alors même qu'il la parlait . Ren écoutait sa respiration et, prit **son** pouls en attrappa son poignet gauche, ce qui surprend kyoko, puis commençait à l' examinez la de la tête aux pieds afin de détecter d'éventuelle autres **blessures et vu sa jambe, et dit **ne **pas** bouger votre cheville a l'air d'avoir une entorse ne vous inquiétez pas cela m'a l'air légère .

Lorsque tout à coup Ren ouvrit grand ses yeux pensa avoir cru voir sur sa robe tâché de sang ,il jeta ses lunette de soleil, et parla fort qui fut sursaute kyoko, oh mon dieu vous saigne sur le côté? kyoko baissa aussi les yeux, et dit non non, ce n'est pas mon sang ;c'est juste de la sauce tomate que j'avais acheté qui a dû se casser lorsque, je suis tombé et a taché ma robe. je vois dieu merci votre vie n'est pas en danger.

Ren soupir de soulagement, jai ..jai eu si peur avec mes lunette de soleil j'ai cru voir du sang, d'après mon diagnostique, je penses que vous êtes juste foulé la cheville . Oui je penses aussi puisque j'ai du mal à me tenir sur ma cheville justement, elle attrapait la main offerte de l'homme pour se lever, en disant merci de m'aider.

Ren cligne des yeux, à sa voix douce, et ses petites doigts douces .

Kyoko repensa à la scène comme un flash back de l'accident, en essayant de recule lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle était sur le point d'être percuté par une voiture, son pied s'est retourné et s'est fait une entorse de la cheville gauche . Fait moi voir votre jambes, kyoko dit Aiie en faisant une grimace. Ren dit, je vois cela vous fait mal lorsque j'appuie dessus n'est pas je penses que c'est juste une entorse moyenne Fait moi-voir aussi votre coude gauche qui à une petite écorchure ah Ren soupira, ce n'est pas grave aussi.

Ren dit , je penses que tout à l'heure lors de mon freinage, je vous est vu essayer de retourner sur vos pas pour éviter la voiture, je suis sûr que vous avez ressenti sur le coup un bruit de craquement lorsque vous votre jambe gauche est partir brutalement vers le bas et en dedans, ce qui provoque une déchirure d'un ligament qui provocant votre entorse .

Oui c'est vrai j'avais sentir une douleur de craquement dit kyoko .

Je vais vous aidez à vous déplacer, dit-il en souriant, oui je vous remercie beaucoup dit kyoko .

Attendez-moi, ne bouge pas du tout le temps que , je vais ramasse vite fait vos aliments éparpille sur le sol, ainsi que votre sac à main. D'accord dit kyoko qui regardait l'homme en train de ramasser ses affaires sur le sol et, observeit sans rien dire . Ren terminant et revient vers elle, et dit je vais mettre vos affaires dans ma voiture, et puis je vais appeler une ambulance, pour vous amener à l'hôpital voir votre état de santé .

Kyoko le vu prendre son portage pour appelle le numéro d'urgence, Kyoko dit non ne fait pas s'il vous plaît , c'est juste une simple entorse légère je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital .

Ren arqua un sourcil et dit pourquoi?

kyoko répondu, je dois aller au travail le lundi , et je ne peux permette d'aller à l'hôpital, j'ai besoin d'aller à mon nouveau travail cela ne saurai pas très professionnelle de ma part de manque un jour alors que j'ai été choisir parmi plus de 30 candidats pour ce poste dans cet crèche à shoto .Vous devriez vous préoccupe d'avantage en premier lieu de votre santé physique. je sais bien dit Kyoko. En tout cas vous sembler être une personne très professionnel au travail, et j'aime cela tenez vous à mon bras s'il vous plaît mademoiselle et, kyoko s'agrippait a lui .

Ren félicitation pour avoir été choisir pour votre travail, vous avez su vous démarquez des autres candidats, lors de votre entretien pour obtenir ce poste c'est -moi avec son esprit astucieux, rien que pour connaître son âge vous n'avez l'air courageuse pour une gamine! Quoi qui est une gamine ? mais non je ne suis plus une gamine, je viens d'avoir 18 ans le 25 ans décembre dernier oh vous ne fait pas votre âge du tout vous êtes donc majeur, très bien je ne vais pas insiste pour appeler une ambulance si vous ne souhaitez pas , et vu que vos blessure sont légère, cela devrait aller avec un peu de glace sur votre cheville ...

Lorsque Ren la souleva par surprise tout à coup, ses pieds décollent du sol !ahhhhhh cri kyoko, oh qu'est ce que vous faite ? une fois dans ses bras, il la dit vous êtes est très légère, accrochez- vous à mon cou sans gêne, pour ne pas tomber s'il vous plaît, dit-il en arrêta d'un coup en la fixant un moment , kyoko levé aussi ses yeux lentement pour le regarde à son tour .

Leurs regardes sont croisés, son souffle effleurait le visage intimidé de kyoko qui pensa, cet homme mystérieux, est extrêmement beau , et à un très beau visage aussi de près, on dirait une poupée, ses mains sont si chaudes, avec ses yeux perçant et sa voix est grave et douce à la fois . Pourquoi je réagis comme ça moi en le fixant ainsi ? l'homme qui à failli m'écraser sous les roues de sa voiture .

Lorsque tout à coup kyoko, sentir son **cœur** qui s'est mise à battre rapidement très fort et kyoko s'est dit j'**entends** le **battement** de son **cœur** qui bat fort dans l'oreille gauche,dit -elle en souriante,son geste surprends bien-sur Ren qui l'observait sans rien dire en souriant , et la dit je vois que vous avez entendu les battements rapide de mon coeur brusquement à l'instant je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs depuis que vous êtes dans mes bras ?!

kyoko dit elle, je suis désolé d'avoir mis mon oreille contre votre poitrine Gomenasai, mais ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en souriant puis s'arrêter pour observer ses beaux yeux jaune doré, et dite vous avez des magnifique yeux dorés, on dirait dire qui brille au soleil. Hein c'est vrai, merci c'est la première fois que quelqu'un complimente mes yeux doré qui sont presque rares au japon .

Hum je ne pense pas, parce que j'avais déjà rencontré une petite fille dans ma jeunesse qui avait les même yeux que vous !Ah bon dit kyoko ! En ce qui concerne, mes battement de mon coeur cela est dû à vous j'imagine, avec vos yeux et sur le faite que je vous trouve belle, kyoko ouvra les yeux a ses mots et commença à rougir au compliment comme une tomate dieu seul sais que on la dit pas souvent qu'elle est belle surtout de la part d'un belle homme comme lui .

Ren commença a l'emmener à sa voiture et remarqua le visage rougit de cette fille et la demanda pourquoi votre visage semble rouge tout à coup ma belle? avez-vous mal quelque part dont j'ignore ou est ce à cause de ce que je viens de vous dire ? Non je n'ai pas mal autre part ne fait pas attention dit kyoko !

Dite moi s'il vous plaît, je suis très inquiète est ce que vous souffrez à des endroit dont vous ne voulez me parler? Je vais bien c'est..eh c'est juste que dit kyoko en rougissait encore plus . Juste que quoi dit Ren ? kyoko détournant les yeux embarrassé en disant, c'est parce que c'est la première fois qu'un homme ne prend dans ses bras et me dit ainsi que je suis belle finir t'-elle par avouer. Quoi?dit Ren qui eut un petit sourire en disant ah je vois, avec son esprit astucieux ,vous n'êtes jamais sortir avec quelqu'un n'est Kyoko à fait un signe de tête pas et se prépare à la dépose dans sa voiture .

kyoko commençait à regarder l'intérieur de la voiture luxueuse, et voir une mallette médicale, et à côté une tenue médical avec chaussures dépose sur le siège arrière! puis Ren ouvra la portière arrière et pris sa mallette médicale, et revient s'asseoir devant kyoko, pour soigne son écorchure au coude sur sa peau pâle, et bien blanche, et son entorse à la cheville!

kyoko continu de regarde l'intérieur de la voiture, pendant que Ren la regarda de nouveau discrètement tout en touchant sa cheville , et se dit qu'elle avait des grands yeux ronds, avec ses magnifique yeux Dorés hypnotisant, elle n'était pas extraordinairement belle, comme certaines femmes qui ont partages sa vie, les traits délicate de son visage enfantin était magnifique et magnétique a regarde de près . je ne pouvais pas l'identifier ce que c'était encore , cette impression de déjà vu, avec sa voix est douce, et très féminine il est interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque kyoko lui demanda êtes -vous un docteur ?

Ren arqua un sourcil, et eut un petit rit amuser, hum comment dire, oui et non je suis docteur pour l'instant, pour les besoins de mon travail ! Kyoko dit alors, ah je comprends, vous êtes docteur pour l'instant mais vous allez changer de travail bientôt-c'est cela!? Ren la regardait attentivement et la demanda ! En commença à appliquer la pommade anti-inflammatoires sur sa cheville. et mis à côté de lui un bandage élastique pour attache après sa cheville et la posa une question qui m'intrigue depuis le début de leurs rencontre dit moi mademoiselle vous ne savez pas qui je suis, vous ne me n'avez pas reconnaissez ?

Kyoko le regardait en cligna des yeux , et dit je suis sensé vous reconnaître ? vous êtes une sorte de célèbre docteur qui passe à la télévision c'est ça ?

Ren est très surprise pas sa réponse !

Et kyoko l'expliquent Je suis désolé mais, je suis à Tokyo que depuis 4 ans et je ne regardais presque pas pour ne par dire rarement la télévision parce que , j'ai passé mon temps a travail du matin au soir voilà tout . Ce que je sais des célébrités c'est ce que moko-san ma meilleur ami ma dite ! je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi ressemble physiquement les célébrités japonais, en vrai parce que je n'intéresse pas au il faut dire aussi au show-biz, ah rire-elle Moko-san se moque suivant de moi à ce sujet , que je ne saurai même pas reconnaître l'acteur Ren Tsuruga le plus grand acteur japonais, si je le rencontrai dans la rue Ah ah ce qui n'est pas faux !

C'est pas possible se disait Ren je ne peux pas croire que je suis tombé sur certainement la seule fille du japon qui ne sais vraiment pas a quoi je ressemble appartement elle connaît mon nom mais pas plus, cela est vraiment surprenant une fille qui regarde ni la télévision , ni le journal pour lire les potins mondaine des célébrités japonaises. Pour jeune fille de nos jours c'est incroyable , quoi que cela ne m'étonne a moitié parce que mo même je regarde pas beaucoup la télé a part le journal du soir après le travail je préfère la lecture au calme , puis écouta la suite du monologue de cette fille surprenante qui rajoute même si moko-san est une actrice de l'Agence LME .

Attendez une minute cette moko est-ce que c'est un surnomme demande Ren ?

Oui ma copine s'appelle en réalité kanake Kotonami son petit-ami est l'acteur Hiou Uesugi viennent de déménager dans le quartier de shoto vous habite là-bas n'est pas ! Ren dit c'est vrai j'habite aussi à shoto . Ren ouvrit ses yeux grandement tellement il est surprise encore une fois Wow , cela est vraiment surprenant, le monde est en effet très petit et grand à la fois dit Ren en souriant vous êtes donc la meilleure- ami de l'actrice Kotonami kanae, je comprend tout certaines choses maintenant . je suis ravi de bien faire votre connaissance.

Ren répondu ,je m'appelle Ren, euh kei, nom de son personnage de son Drama actuelle première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit , et dit ensuite comme vous l'avez deviner, je suis eh médecin pour l'instant dit il en riant intérieurement .

Voilà le bandage de votre cheville est terminé et bien serre, vous pourrez marcher un peu sans crainte doucement pour l'instant . Je suis vraiment désolé vous avez saignée a cause de moi. j'ai dû sûrement me faire ça en tombant sur le poignet lorsque j'ai mis mes bras devant mes yeux pour me protéger le visage de votre voiture dit kyoko !Est-ce que je peux toucher votre coude pour nettoyer la plaie avec un l'antiseptique , et compresses stériles ! oui bien sur faite donc dit kyoko .Très bien je vais mettre un désinfectant sur votre écorchure, et ensuite.

Ren dit ensuite, je vais vous accompagner chez vous .

**Une fois les soins corporelle de kyoko terminer, **

Ren l'installa correctement dans sa voiture et la dit attacher votre ceinture, s'il vous plaît et partir pour l'appartement de kyoko, qui l'indiquait où elle habitait je ne veux pas vous déranger je pouvais prendre le bus vous savez , Ren dit vous ne me dérange absolument pas ! vous aurez pu être gravement blessé lors de notre accrochage dans cette petit ruelle vous savez?

Heureusement que j'ai pu freiner à temps ma voiture sans vous avoir percutez sinon, je n'oserai imaginer les conséquences dramatique pour nous deux Oui je sais et je comprends ce que vous venez de me dire, je suis encore désolé de tout cela est de ma faute, j'étais dans mes pensées à cause de ce maudit shotaro encore une fois ! c'est de qui vous parler ?demanda sans gène à kyoko qui naïvement répond comme si de rien n'était ! Ah shotaro est mon ancien ami d'enfance qui m'a fait de la peine voilà !

Ok dit Ren sans rien demander de plus vu son visage triste d'un coup dans le rétroviseur passager. Eh une fois chez vous n'oubliez pas de mettre de la glace sur votre cheville . D'accord je le ferai dit kyoko .

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tard,**

Arrive dans le quartier de kyoko, c'est ici dans cette ruelle que ce trouve mon appartement c'est juste là, dans cette résidence . Ren gare sa voiture dans l'allée en mettant sur le côté pour reparler avec elle de nouveau. il retirer sa ceinture, en disant laissez-moi vous raccompagné chez vous . Excusez-moi de vous demandez cela comment vous appelez vous ?

Kyoko cligna des yeux et dit je m'appelle kyoko Mogami , jolie prénom comme la personne qui la porte, dit Ren en la souriant , merci dit-elle avec une petite voix timide. puis-je avoir aussi votre numéro de portable ?enfin de m'assure que tout ira bien s'il vous plaît , je suis responsable aussi de notre accident Kyoko-chan. D'accord dit kyoko c'est le 090 1234 5678 ..

Ren la remercie je vous appellera, tenez cette carte de visite, c'est celui de mon manager appelle le en cas de besoin, comme je suis actuellement très occupé pour mon travail à l'hôpital, il me transmettra votre message si y'a un problème, concernant quoi que ce soit concernant votre santé sans crainte promettez moi" s'il vous plaît !

kyoko hésita avant de prendre la carte de visite oui je promets t'appelle s'il y'a un problème . Ren dit ensuite je suis content d'entendre cela c'est le moindre que je puisse faire pour l'instant . je vous remercie encore de votre inquiétude à mon égard c'est gentil de votre part , mais je penses qu'avec un peu de repos ce week-end et votre conseil de mettre des glaçon sur ma cheville je penses que , cela devrait guérir vite d'ici le lundi pour aller de nouveau à mon travail .

Ren dit il commence à faire tard , vous devriez vite rentrer, et vous reposer un peu, en souriant chaleureusement , et kyoko sourire aussi et dite au-revoir, puis sortir de la voiture en boitant, à l'appui sur sa jambe droit lors de la montée des marches de l'escalier, une fois arriver en haut de l'escalier, sourit en disant Aligato avec une toute petite voix très mignonne qui fait sourire Ren tsuruga .

kyoko pense en disant quelque chose me donne l'impression de connaître cette homme , mais je ne sais plus où j'ai déjà vu ce genre de visage c'est étrange cette sensation , je dispose d'une sorte de capacité hors du commun celui de l'œil absolue je suis très physiognomonie je suis capable de discerner et principalement les traits de visage,des gens en en me basant sur l'observation de l'apparence physique d'une personne sur ses proportion physique comme les os , ses membres, je suis très observatrice .

j'ai peut être raté ma vocation j'aurai du être criminologue avec cette faculté de reconnaissance physique.

* * *

_**Cette faculté de kyoko est dit dans le Manga original lorsque Kyoko avait reconnu Ren Tsuruga assit sur un banc dans la rue au milieu de la foule curieux que il s'agit de Ren Tsuruga en regarda juste son visage et physique, elle la reconnu sous son déguisement et sous le trait de Caïn Heel .**_

* * *

Kyoko quitta ses pensées parce que l'homme la parlait encore, en demanda! Dis- moi ,vous est à quel étage demanda Ren? eh je suis au deuxième étage, pourquoi demandez vous cela! Eh pour rien rentrer. je vous pris vous allez attraper froid la nuit commence à tomber dit Ren en souriant .

kyoko à fait sa révérence habituelle , avant de ouvrit la grande porte d'entrée de la résidence. Kyoko se disait qu'il y'a presque les personnes âgées un peu fortunés dans cette partie du quartier de Shibuya qui est juste à cinq pas du début du quartier de Minami-Azab l'une des quartier pour célébrités ou habite ce maudit Shotaro Fuwa et cet acteur qui va en boit de nuit avec lui nomme kijima et Hiroto qui était amoureux de Moko-san, avant d'arriver au quartier de shoto ou je travail surnomme le Beverly Hills japonais .

Ren toujours adossé à sa voiture se demanda pourquoi diable, je ne suis faire passer pour un Docteur le nom de mon personnage en plus oh merde, j'ai presque honte de l'avoir mentir, mais cela ma permis d'avoir son numéro et de connaître un peu sur sa vie personnelle.

Ren s'est dit, je la trouve mignonne et surprenante, et aussi intéressante dans son genre . Puis monta dans sa voiture pour rentrer enfin chez lui avec cette journée un peu spécial qui était riche en émotion et plein de rebondissement , se disait-il en roulant tout en souriant. Je ne pose certaines question ,comme pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de cette fille kyoko, sans compte que mon coeur n'arrête pas de battre comme un tambour lorsque, je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour la déposer dans ma voiture et ce sentiment étrange aussi de déjà vu , qu'est ce qui se passe?

J'ai été comme hypnotisé, non c'est pire j'ai été comme aspiré par sa beauté non commune et, qui a suscité mon intérêt, cela ne m'était encore jamais arriver jusqu'à présent dans ma vie .

Avec toutes ses femme qui ont partagent ma vie, aucune d'entre elle qu'elle puisse paraître, être belle ne m'a pas fait battre le coeur rapidement de cette façon aussi loin que je me souviens, rien qu'à penser à cette fille , et ses yeux jaune dorés magnifique..

j 'en ai encore le coeur qui palpite étrangement.

je ne peux pas croire que j'ai eu ce que les gens appelle ah ah on mon dieu un coup de foudre tout de même pour cette fille pur, et naïve qui n'a de tout évidence jamais sortir avec personne apparentement , oh mon dieu c'est pas possible cela ne peut pas m'arriver à moi, alors qu'on vient juste de se rencontre .

A suivre ….


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci à mes cher lecteur comme Kaname 671 et Ktoll 9 d'avoir écrire des commentaires d'encouragement génial, je sais maintenant que je n'écris pas ma fanfiction de skip beat pour rien avec des heure de travail a trouvé mes idée enfin de satisfaire mes lecteurs merci de laissez des commentaires,et vos impressions si possibles il y aura bientôt des nouveaux personnages, et l'entrée en scène des ****parents de Ren/kuon bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Conversation téléphonique de Ren et kyoko**

**Le lendemain matin Week end dans l'appartement de kyoko, **

Après le réveil de kyoko vers 8h30 du matin, un homme habillé en docteur que kyoko n'avait jamais vu de sa vie sonna à la porte de kyoko , qui regardait pas le trou de la porte, ouvrit pour demande qu'il est -il ce qui la surprise beaucoup , c'est que le docteur la dire qu'il venait de la part de Ren qui l'avait presque renversé en voiture hier soir où et à quelle heure et kyoko ouvrit la porte toute étonnée .

**Quelque minutes plus tard ,**

Lorsque votre cheville serait refroidie par la glace que je viens d'appliquer la douleur peut revenir, et une œdème peut apparaît l'appui est impossible il est préférable pour obtenir une meilleur cicatrisation est de supprimer toute tension sur le ligament. Je vous est emmené une attelle de cheville amovible. Celle-ci sera à placer dans votre chaussure, qui vous permettrez de marche en plein appui sur vos jambes, et neutralisera les mouvements de latéralité. Kyoko écoutait silencieusement ce que le docteur la disait sans rien dire.

vous pouvez la retirer la nuit,pour dormir et la remettre dès votre réveil, même en position assise cela ne vous gênera pas d'ici lundi , votre cheville devrait aller mieux mademoiselle kyoko. merci docteur Ryosaki fuiji de votre explication , et dit un grand merci aussi à votre collègue le docteur Ren kei , eh je lui en ferai part répondu le docteur Ryosaki fuiji ,un peu embarrassé parce qu'il sait que Ren-tsuruga n'est pas un vrai médecin il joue le rôle d'un médecin pour les besoins de son nouveau Drama Emergency Hospital .

Ren-tsuruga lui avait explique la situation lui avoua que kyoko le prenait pour un vrai médecin suit à un petit mal entendu pendant leur accident de hier après midi lorsqu'elle avait vu sa mallette médicale donner lors du briefing des acteurs qui joueront dans le Drama Prenez soins de vous mademoiselle kyoko, et appelle- moi en cas de besoins , je vous donne ma carte de visite, j'exerce dans une clinique prive. Oh je vois merci dit kyoko, je vais vous accompagner à la porte?

Oh no no Kyoko-chan , il faut reposer votre cheville, ah mon dieu j'ai failli oublier, attende c'est dans ma voiture dit le docteur. Hein de quoi parle ce docteur qu'est ce qui est dans sa voiture-se demande-elle en leva un sourcil? le docteur Ryosaki fuiji revint deux minutes plus-tard avec deux sac de course alimentaire sous les yeux eballir de kyoko qui demanda, mais docteur Ryosaki qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

Hum et bien, Ren m'a commissionné de vous remettre ses sacs avec a l'intérieur des pâtes, du riz, de la sauce tomate, des légumes, des œufs, et autres en guise de dédommagement qu'il avait causé lors de votre accident. Kyoko s'est mise à sourit à la scène de la sauce tomate en repensant à cette homme magnifiquement beau qui à faillir presque pleuré après avoir cru qu'elle était blesser avec du sang sur ses vêtements, alors que s'était juste de la sauce tomate qui avait taché sa belle robe. Kyoko remercie le docteur d'être venu ,et d' avoir ausculté l'entorse à sa cheville.

Oh mais de rien mademoiselle Kyoko-chan puis , kyoko refermant la porte en pensa à cette homme mystérieux et très beau qui à été vraiment sympathique et attentionné envers elle . Moko-san ne me croirai pas si je l'ai expliqué ma rencontre avec cet homme mystérieux du vendredi après midi, lors de mon petit accident , ce Ren Kei à même penser, à m'acheter des aliments,et bien plus que j'avais s'acheter, et moi qui me demandait comment j'allais m'acheter les nourriture qui avaient été endommagés lors de l'accident !

* * *

**Retour à Ren tsuruga dans son luxurieuse appartement,**

Son portage sonna c'est le docteur Ryosaki fuiji, allô ! Mochi, mochi, Oui c'est Ren a l'appareil,Ah c'est fait Tsuruga-Kun dit le docteur, je vous remercie beaucoup de prendre de votre temps pour m'avoir aidé dans cette situation un peu délicat, oh mais je n'ai fait que mon devoir de médecin Tsuruga-Kun, en tout cas c'est une courageuse jeune femme femme qui à l'air de prendre tout sur elle, très accueillant et ma foi polie et ,très respectueuse et formelle a l'étiquette japonais cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure .

Ah ah rit Ren je trouve aussi docteur Fuiiji-san ,que cette kyoko est très gentille fille en tout cas merci encore et désolé de mon petit mensonge vu qu'elle à pris pour un docteur dû a mon rôle dans mon Drama a votre ancien hôpital privé comme vous savez ?opte-moi d'un doute tsuruga-Kun, cette jeune kyoko ne sait vraiment pas qui vous étiez, cela est vraiment surprenant de rencontre ce genre japonaise à fleure de l'âge qui ne sait pas qui est le grand acteur Ren tsuruga . Si elle sait mon Nom , mais n'a jamais prêté attention à moi physiquement, ni aux autres célébrités du show-biz .

Bon je comprend il y'a des personnes qui ne s'intéresse absolument pas aux acteurs en générale, bon en tout cas sa cheville ira mieux d'ici lundi peut-être au revoir.

Merci a bientôt Dr Ryosaki dit Ren dit Hum je vais appeler la jeune fille en question pour savoir comment va sa cheville .

Le portable de kyoko sonna et elle regard le numéro, je connais pas ce numéro allo Mochi! Mochi!

Bonjour Kyoko-chan

Bonjour c'est vous n'est pas ? je reconnais le ton de votre voix Ren Kei !

Comment allez vous ce matin ?

Bien je pensais justement à vous pour vous remercier d'avoir dire au Dr Ryosaki de passer me voir;il est repartir tout à l'heure, cela a été une grande surprise pour moi merci ah ah il m'a même donné une Attelle pour Cheville stabilisant, qui est recommandé pour Les entorses de Cheville que ce qui me permet vraiment de marché en cas de besoin sans me faire mal c'est vraiment géniale, en marchant je ne ressens pas de douleur ...

Ren dit c'est parfait , je suis content que vous puissiez vous déplacer à votre convenance Kyoko-chan.

Merci encore ah je vois que vous lui avez donner des sacs de courses alimentaires cela aussi m'a beaucoup surprise, vous êtes un adulte très prévoyant, Ren-san, je peux vous appeler ainsi n'est pas ? Ah Ah mais oui, mais appel- moi Ren tout court ce sera beaucoup mieux

Vous êtes sûre parce que vous êtes plus âgé que moi !

Kyoko-chan vous savez j'ai juste 22 ans afin bientôt 23 ans par besoin d'être aussi formelle avec moi parce que nous sommes des adultes n'est pas ?!

Hein mais bien-sur, je suis aussi une adulte , vous avez seulement 22 ans , à voir votre apparence vous fait a mes yeux plus vieux que cela ;

Oh mon dieu Kyoko-chan vous n'avez vraiment vieillir la, c'est pas gentil a vous !

Kyoko dit , mais non ce n'étais pas mon attention de vous faire de la peine, en vieillissant votre âge...

Ren se dit vu qu'elle est un peu naïve ,elle risque de pense certainement que ce que je disais était sérieux ah ah rit Ren et elle entend son ricanement !Kyoko-chan je plaisantais je ne suis pas fâché du tout !

kyoko demande vous n'étiez pas sérieux, tout à l'heure c'est pas gentil de votre part de vous moquer de moi ….

Ren dit ensuit mais je ne permettra jamais de me moquer d'une femme, et je ne vais pas commence par vous ! Kyoko pensa , il est différent de shotaro qui à la moindre occasion se moque de moi, lorsque je dis quelque chose de stupide ou que j'ignorais tout simplement .

Ren parlant à kyoko qui est toujours dans ses pensées, vous m'entendez Kyoko-chan ?

Hein eh oui désolé j'avais la tête ailleurs. Ren dit je vous est appeler pour vous saluer et prendre votre état de santé je vais vous laissez, maintenant . C'est gentil de votre part et merci encore, d'avoir dépêché un Dr pour venir m'**osculte** cela m'a vraiment surprise, et touché énormément (Aligato veut dire merci ).

Ren dit de rien, mais vous n'avez pas à me remercie de quoi que ce soit, puisque ma démarche est parfaitement normal ah ah , vu que hier j'ai quand même faillir vous faire passe sous les roues de ma voiture !

Kyoko dit c'est vrai lorsque y repenses encore j'avais vu ma vie non vécu défile devant mes yeux , j'ai vraiment eu de la chance , de m'en est sortir que avait une entorse légère a ma cheville , parce que cela au est été plus grave et dramatique pour nous deux comme vous n'aviez dite hier lorsque vous avez raccompagne chez moi. Ren pensa elle vient de dire dans ses paroles à l'instant ma vie non vécu que voulez d'elle dire par cela ?

Ren quitte ses pensées et entendu kyoko dit au-revoir Ren-san !

Ren dit au revoir Kyoko-chan reposez vous bien et votre jambes, surtout puis raccrocha tout deux..

* * *

**Groupe vie Ghoul est un groupe de Quatre beaux gosses les membres nommés : **

**Reino le chanteur**

**Miroku le batteur **

**Shizuru le bassiste**

**Kiyora le clavieriste **

**et Dasuku le guitariste**

le groupe a rendez vous pour un concert en Night Club le Lounge japon , pour chanter en live auprès de public de riche héritier d'hommes d'affaire quartier des célébrités le quartier de shoto ;

les membres du groupes sont donner rendez vous dans un café du coin à discuter ...

Regardez les filles n'est pas Reino le chanteur a une personnalité assez sombre qui a la capacité de voir des choses surnaturelle de voir et de parler aux esprits et, aux fantôme de belle femmes, il a les yeux violet avec de longs cheveux couleur platine il a le teint pâle et dort dans un cercueil il a le sens de la mode et Miroku qui sont les deux membres leader du groupe vie Ghoul les plus beaux et sexy!

Ah haha, excusez nous de vous dérangez on peut avoir un autographe s'il vous plaît ?

Oui bien sur les filles vous ne nous dérange absolument pas nos Fans sont précieuses n'est pas Reino ?

Oui bien-sur les filles vous êtes mignonne toute les trois Oh mon dieu je vais m'évanouir, oh mon coeur va exploser sur place tellement elle bat si vite, le chanteur Reino vient de me toucher le visage. Hé calme toi dit une autre Fan qui dit aux deux autres attrapée là les filles ! oh ils sont trop beau en vrai que à la télévision .

Voilà les filles nous avons signer sur vos feuilles des autographe et rentre bien chez vous , ne buvez avec modération mes mignonnes en faisant un clin d'œil vu que nous somme le Week- end au-revoir les filles.

Merci Miroku t'es vraiment le plus cool du groupe, toi tu est celui qui est le plus bizard du groupe vu que tu es même médium cela fait peur ,n'est pas les filles ?

Oui c'est vrai mais il est tellement trop beau !

Merci du compliment petite dit Reino, ton Karman n'est pas mal tu sais .

Au revoir les gars dit les trois filles a l'unisson puis sortir du café !

Une serveuse s'approche des deux hommes et dit Voici les canettes et de l'eau plat que vous avez commandez !

Merci dit Miroku a la serveuse qui repart, Reino dit moi Sho Fuwa continue toujours de venir au Studio d'enregistrement Wood Stick je ne demande pourquoi, il fait cela, parce qu'il sait qu'on a encore essayez de plagié l'un de ses Musique!Pourtant je pensais que Sho Fuwa allait réellement changé de studio cette fois-ci franchement ce gars est bien plus intéressant que je le pensais….

Reino tu veux encore lui vole sa nouvelle chanson également Reino ! vu que il a été très vigilant concernant sa dernière chanson Prisoner oh bon sang à bien été travail ,et bien chanté je dois le reconnaître n'est pas Reino ? C'est vrai Miroku, Sho Fuwa nous a double sur ce coup là , j'ai trouvé cela très dommage , j'ai même eut vent que cet imbécile double d'égoïste va partir pour New-yorkaise bientôt ce bâtard a eu un super contrat pour l'homme d'affaire milliardaire New-yorkais tu connaît la Top modèle Ootomo Honoka, oui bien-sûr qui ne connaît pas la première Top modèle japonais qui a été connue à l'étranger et bien qu'est ce qu'il y'a à son sujet, demande Miroku ?!

Et bien c'est elle la femme du** Milliardaire Russe /Américain** qui ont aussi invité Sho Fuwa pour l'ouverture de leurs boutique de Marque,et accroche toi bien Miroku , j'ai laisses le meilleur pour la fin Ahhh qu'est ce que c'est Miroku tend l'oreille comme une femme au foyer avide de potin, et Reino dit tout bas à son oreille, il sera l'invité spécial sur de la chaîne **MTV** le Week end prochain .Oh mon dieu sérieux c'est le **saint Graal** de l'aboutissement en tant que Musicien c'est la chaîne où il faut être pour qu'on soit reconnu mondialement oh merde alors, quand je pense que son nouveau titre a battu des records de vente au États-unis et dans d'autre pays cela me rend vraiment malade. si notre espion avait reçu à plagié aussi sa super chanson c'est nous qui auront été à l'heure actuel sur le devant de la scène Reino qui dit c'est vrai malheureusement ...

Juste après les trois autre membres du Groupes Shizuru, Kiyora, et Dasuku vont leurs entrés remarque dans le café sur l'œil de certaines groupies qui viennent les entoure pour avoir des autographe .

Peu après ils partir le soir venu pour leurs concert grandiose dans** le night Club en vogue** pour les jeunes riches du quartier.

A suivre ….


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**Le dimanche matin ,**

Kyoko appelant Moko-san pour la renconte sa petite histoire sur l'homme beau mystérieux qui l'avait presque faillir l'encrasser sur les roues de sa voiture .Oh mon dieu kyoko tu va bien demande kanae?mais oui moko-san je dois admettre que j'ai vu pour de vrai ma vie défilé devant mes yeux Tu es toujours aussi tête à l'air , et en plus tu m'a dit que tu étais en train de maudit sho Fuwa avant l'accident je pensais que le problème concernant ce maudit chanteur était résolu kyoko .

Après avoir gâché ta jeunesse ,et maintenant tu risquais de te faire renverser par une voiture à cause de lui. En baissant ta garde lors de la traverse de la petite ruelle soit disant non passante , cette voiture aurait pu te coûte la vie kyoko tu te rendre compte de cela et te servira de leçon pour la prochaine voir tu compte être tête en l'air lorsque tu conduira ta propre voiture , il faut être vigilante kyoko .

Oh moko-san c'est vrai tout ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est pour cela que je sais je ne sens déjà si coupable par la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plais , en tout cas cet homme est un vrai gentleman, très intentionné moko-san. Eh dis-moi kyoko tu m'a dit qu'il était un Docteur parce qu'il avait des connaissances médicales, et une mallette médicale dans sa voiture a quoi ressemble cet homme kyoko?!

Oui moko-san il m'a dit qu'il s'appelle Ren Kei, il est très grand de taille, avec des cheveux noir, et des yeux marrons clairs il habite aussi dans le quartier des célébrités à shoto comme toi ! A bon il ta dit s'appelle Ren kei c'est cela kyoko ?!. Oui tu sais ce qu'il à fait moko-san ? Eh non c'est quoi dit kanae!

kyoko dit eh bien un autre Docteur nommé Fuiji Ryosaki est venu me voir hier matin rien que pour l'occulte ma cheville, sous les ordre de Ren kei ,et il la même acheter les aliments que j'avais abîmer lors de l'accident, cet homme est vraiment gentille!

**Kanae dit( Chotto Matte veut dire attende une second**) décrit-moi aussi à quoi ressemble ce docteur kyoko?! Eh bien bien il est de petit taille,il porte des lunettes, il a les cheveux un peu gris, et il a une tache de naissance sur le visage, pourquoi tu me demande cela moko-san ?!

Oh mon dieu c'est pas possible c'est vraiment ce que je pensais c'est vraiment Ren tsuruga-san qui s'est fait passer pour un docteur , ah ah il à vu que kyoko ne savais pas qu'il était , alors il s'est faire passer pour son personnage du rôle de docteur qu'il joue dans son Drama c'est étrange hum ah et après ce kyoko vient de me dire sur ce docteur Ryosaki n'est rien d'autre que le médecine personnel de Lory Takanada qui occulte parfois certaines grands acteur Top de l'Agence comme justement Ren tsuruga-san, Kijima Hidehito, Ruriko Matsunai,et moi -même parfois dans une salle de consultation médicale de l'Agence LME .

Tout cela est vraiment incroyable Wow, quand à kyoko qui se doute même pas qu'il s'agit en réalité le grand Acteur numéro un du japon, avec qui elle a été impliqué dans un accident de la route. Oh mon dieu?C'est inimaginable ce scénario, j'imagine la tête de tsuruga-san lorsqu'il a vu que kyoko ne savais pas qu'il était, elle m'a d'ailleurs dire tout a l'heure que Ren avait insisté pour la demande sur le faite qu'elle ne le connaissait vraiment ah ah kyoko est si je veux dire la seule femme certainement au japon qui ne connaît absolument pas le visage des célébrités japonais je vais attendre pour voir ce qui se passera avant d'avouer, en disant la vérité à Kyoko que son fameux Dr Ren Kei comme elle le pense n'est rien d'autre que le Grand acteur Ren Tsuruga .

Moko-san tu m'entend je te parlais depuis tout à l'heure , mais tu semblais être dans tes pensées on dirait , pourquoi demande tu à quoi ressemble le Dr Roysaki et cet homme Ren Kei avec qui j'ai eu un accident de la route ? Eh désolé c'est pour rien c'est juste pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait tout deux physiquement par simple curiosité kyoko, eh le plus importante est que tu n'a rien eu de grave lors de l'accident .

bon je vais te laisse je dois faire des courses pour être belle pour mon audition demain matin, bon rétablissement pour ton travail également je t'appellera pour prendre de tes nouvelle, et te raconte ma future confrontation avec cette peste de Erika croire -moi sera à cette audition vu que l'Acteur numéro deux du japon Koga Hiromune qui sera non seulement a membre du jury mais jouera aussi le rôle principal masculin du Drama fleure de l'âge dans ce Drama à venir à bientôt kyoko! d'accord moko-san à bientôt au téléphone dit kyoko puis raccrocha...

* * *

**Lundi début de semaine jour de travail,**

**Au Centre Commercial de Shoto, avec des boutique de luxe à chaque coin de rue..**

Retour à kanae Kotonami, qui doit passer une audition à passer pour un nouveau drama à l'Agence Softhat dont le PDG est Jouji Morizumi . Kanae est aller se faire belle pour faire une cure de jouvence du visage et a aussi faire du manucure, pédicure pour être bien présentable enfin d'avoir une chance de décrocher le rôle principal féminine tant convoités par toutes les actrices qui n'ont pas de tournage en cour.

Kanae surveille son poids et suit régulièrement un régime en permanence et, mangeant très peu pour ne pas prendre du poids, et affecter son corps mince pour lequel elle a travaillé dur..

Après elle est aller dans une boutique de luxe pour faire du shopping, enfin de renouveler sa garde robe pour se faire belle en toute circonstance, et a toute occasion. En sortant de la boutique, kanae ne se doute pas que sa rivale une certaine Erika kovenji, et ses trois commère avec qui elle raconte les ragots sur les autres actrices du show-biz .

Hé ! Erika-sama , n'est pas l'actrice kanae Kotonami qui est en train de partir ?

Dit l'une de ses trois copines lèche botte, Oui c'est c'est bien cette garce de kanae je la reconnaîtrai entre mille, oh je vois elle est venu se faire une beauté pour l'audition de tout à l'heure. Une autre dit la boutique où est sortir kanae semble pas mal n'est pas les filles ?Allons-y jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, Erika-sama, les filles. Non dit Erika , je ne veux absolument pas, vous êtes folles les filles, vous me décevez vous savez ? Nani Erika-sama disent ses trois copines à l'unisson ! Quand on regarde de près les robes des petites boutiques de marques de luxe, on s'aperçoit que les vêtements ne sont pas aussi bien, les trois filles se regardent entre elles en arqua un sourcil interrogateur?!

IL n'y a rien de grave puisqu'elle même vont acheter leurs vêtements dans ses genre de boutique se disent-elles. Erika rajoute en plus vous voulez peut-être porte les même habits que porte ma rivale kanae celle que je déteste le plus dans le milieu du show-biz c'est ça ?

Mais non Erika-sama dites encore les filles à l'unisson, de plus le prix d'une robe montre combien une femmes vaux dans son porte monnaie, ses genre de boutique , dévoile vraiment la classe social de la personne qui acheter là-bas .

Erika dit , moi je suis une jeune femme très riche et raffiné, qui n'achète que du HR'Mandy qui est la Marque de luxe qui appartient à l'ultra belle Juliana Hizuri ,et son marie Kuu Hizuri.

Oh Erika-sama vous êtes la meilleure parmi les meilleur disent ses copines ,Ah ah oh merci les fille, on y va l'audition avec le beau Koga Hiromune va bientôt commencer les filles.

* * *

**Agence SOLFTHAT dans le quartier des affaires près de l'Agence LME et Agence Akatoki et Agence Platinum qui est agence de presse du Daily-New ...**

Après s'est être fait belle, kanae à pris sa nouvelle voiture, un cadeau de son riche petit-ami l'acteur Hiou Uesugi, pour ce rendre à son audition qui se déroule dans L'agence Softhat, a peine garé sa voiture, elle voit déjà des visages familiers et pas des moindres des jeunes actrices très connu dans le milieu du show-biz venus postuler aussi pour le rôle principal féminine comme l'Actrice Manaka de l'agence Akatoki de ce maudit Hiroto qui m'énerve comme tout vu qu'il était amoureux de moi il y'a cinq ans de cela .

Il y'a l'Actrice Mimori Nanokura c'est une actrice et Mannequin de l'agence Akatoki apparemment d'après les rumeurs est la nouvelle petite-amie de ce maudit Sho Fuwa qui se servait de ma pauvre kyoko pour être sa servante personnelle pendant que il s'envoyait en l'air avec des filles du show-biz .Oh kanae soupirant rien qu'a imagina kyoko qui faisait sa lessive, et lui préparait a manger comme une bonne à tout faire bon tout cela est terminé pour kyoko maintenant qui est en train de refaire sa vie gâchée et le temps perdu a cause de Fuwa sho bon pensons a autre chose.

Je ne vois pas pour l'instant cette peste manipulatrice de Erika kovenji j'imagine qu'elle doit être là aussi quelque part dans la salle avec ses copines opportunistes qui la suit pour son argent Erika doit être en train d'emmerde dieu sait qui dans cette foules plein d'actrices Erika ne veut même pas que je voie un jour la lumière de la gloire dans mon métier en tant que actrice japonaise, va savoir pourquoi! lorsqu'elle s'apercevoir que sa bête noir est là c'est a dire moi kanae elle viendra m'embêter à mon tour c'est plus fort qu'elle oh mon dieu je souhaiterai vraiment me passe de cette fille , mais à chaque audition c'est la même chose .

Hé Manaka de Agence Akatoki, regarde là-bas dit Honami Makino qui est une actrice de l'Agence Softhat n'est pas l'actrice Kotonami kanae du LME , elle passe aussi l'audition alors qu'elle vient juste de terminer un Drama .Wow je dois l'admettre, est est vraiment belle, je comprend pourquoi mon Hiou chérie craque tellement pour elle cette fille glacial .

**Les candidats pour la compétition vous allez me suivre tout à l'heure dans une autre salle, parce que vous êtes venir nombreuses, nous avons changer nos dispositif pour audition chacune de vous dans une salle plus grande de l'agence merci de patienter, en attendez s'il vous plaît cela va bientôt commencer .**

**Vous saurez toute appeler à tour de rôle devant les jury pour vous s'additionne !**

Veuillez s'il vous plaît , vous réunir dans la conférence au fond du couloirs puis à gauche je reviendrai vous cherchez, puis la dame repartir laissant les candidats seules lorsque tout les filles ses retournant, en distante qu'est ce qui se passe demande une actrice de l'agence AKATOKI Aria venir audition , et bien c'est encore Erika kovenji riche héritier par étonnante, c'est la fille du président du groupe kovenji qui possèdes des chaînes de télévision, et c'est aussi le PDG de l'Agence Akatoki ;pour faire court dit Manaka raison de l'arrogance de Erika qui s'en prend comme d'habitude à presque chaque audition à l'actrice Kanae Kotonami, ses deux là peuvent pas se voir en peinture ou quoi ses deux la ? allons -y voir dit Manaka .

Erika s'est mis a fanfaronne devant kanae depuis l'école primaire .

j'ai toujours obtenir le rôle principale dans toutes les pièces , alors que tu as toujours été une remplaçante dont personne ne ce souvient Kanae. Ahhh Erika pourquoi aimes-tu déforme les faits ,pour te voiler la face? Comment ça dit Erika?! kanae qui répond c'est simple ,si j'avais perdu contre toi à l' époque ma vieille Erika, c'est parce que tu avais de toute évidence acheter la voix des juges avec ta fortunes familiale,comme à ton habitude à chaque concours de beauté à laquelle tu avais participé, en quoi est-tu plus belle que moi Erika ?

Laisse -moi te répondre Erika en rien du tout, une personne qui est belle, ne se vante pas de sa beauté à chaque instant comme toi ma pauvre Erika seule la beauté intérieur compte à mes yeux que tu ne possède évidemment pas n'est pas!

Bien dit kanae cria l'actrice Manaka oh mon Manaka tu es folle, dit Honami Makino qui dit à Manaka veux-tu vraiment te mettre à dos , cette prétentieuse double de peste de Erika kovenji et en plus tu est dans l'Agence de son père ! Et alors répond Manaka, je suis moi aussi fatigué de raté les rôles importante, parfois à cause de Erika l'argent n'achète pas tout il faut qu'elle apprend et comprend cela ! Toi tu veux te permettre de mal la parler vu que tu est une actrice top du japon aussi comme cette Momose arrêté là-bas!par rapport à moi qui est une jeune actrice débutante!j'ai trop peur d'être la nouvelle bête noir de cette folle dingue de Erika, alors je vais me mettre sur le côté à vous regardez hein ! Manaka-sempai! ah ah oh mon dieu quelle lâche tu fais là toi !

Makino dit je préfère être une lâche que d'être sur la liste noir d'Erika kovenji .

Kanae continue de parler, je déteste vraiment les personnes fourbes et hypocrites comme toi Erika ,tu prétends être vertueuse en face de moi laisse moi rire dit kana ! Avec une Erika qui grincer des dents par colère au mots de kanae sa rival éternel du show-biz, les fameuses compétence, dont tu te vante, et en parles que tu possède à ma connaissance sont celle de soudoyer avec ton argents les membres du juges d' audition avide d'argent, au lieu de faire leurs travail et essayer de passe tes auditions avec dignité .

Erika dit, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, de tout façon c'est moi qui aura le rôle et jouera avec le beau Hiromune Koga, tu sais ou est ta place kanae, tu devrais retourner chez toi cuisine pour ton beau-gosse de petit-ami Hiou Uesugi, alors dépêche toi et va t'en! dans tous les cas, c'est moi qui sortirait gagnante de cette audition aussi. Tu va trop loin là dans tes paroles dénués de sens Erika nous sommes plus des enfants désormais .

Erika continu son monologue en distante, je suis belle, riche, intelligente,bonne actrice, y'a t-il quelqu'un de plus qualifiée que moi pour ce premier rôle féminine? non n'est pas les filles ! Bien-sur Erika-sama vous être la plus apte à jouer dans ce drama avec le beau Koga Kanae, c'est moi Erika qui aura ce rôle, toi tu sera comme toujours l'actrice secondaire, tu ne peux pas rivaliser avec moi cet fois-encore voilà tout sans compte que je suis plus belle que toi, Kanae, tu est celle qui a toujours été à la deuxième place aux concours de beauté lorsque nous étions à l'école autrefois n'est pas kanae ?

kanae dit t'es une folle égocentrique, narcissique qui ne fait que mentir, déraisonnable, sans manière, et sans éducation correct, sur la valeur de l'argent vous êtes une totale pollution, vous ne méritez pas de passer cet audition Erika. kanae attrape son bras gauche, laisse-moi aller ! Non je ne veux pas si tu ne renonce pas à cette audition.

lâche moi kanae! Je t'ai déjà dit, d'arrêter il n'est pas question que tu triche encore cet fois-ci pour avoir le rôle principal féminine sans compte que nous sommes en train de nous discute Erika à tu oublions que nous sommes pas les seules à passer cette audition ou rien n'est certaines avec toutes ses actrices ici présentes qui sont pour la plupart aussi meilleure actrice que nous deux tu ne crois pas Erika .

Kanae pensa qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire dans une vie intérieur, à dieu pour mérite, d'avoir sur le dos une folle pareil. Kana dit le plus important à mes yeux ,c'est que je veux être prise pour le rôle principale féminine ,parce que cela t'ouvrira les portes, pour être enfin connues et je serai parmi les actrices les plus convoités du japon comme Kana, Kimiko, Ruriko, Momose et Michika ...

A suivre ...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

**Appartement de Ren Tsuruga,**

Ren s'est réveillé et a fait sa toilette du matin, et s'est préparé comme a son habitude son petit-déjeuner Américain, des œufs, avec du bacon et une tasse de café léger, après s'être bien habiller pour aller au tournage de son Drama Emergency Hospital !

**Une fois sur le lieux du tournage**

**Ren salua tout le monde comme d'habitude, et embrassa sa petite-amie l'actrice Kana à l'abri des regards, comment va tu ce matin ma belle, Kana répondu eh bien a part que j'ai passé mon week-end seule, n'oublie pas Ren chéri tu m'a promis une vire ou je le souhaite le week-end prochain.**

** Ren rit mais oui bien-sûre ma belle , nous sortirons dîner dans un restaurant français qui vient s'ouvrit dans mon quartier, oh c'est parfait je suis un peu heureuse,d'accord il est bientôt l'heure pour le début du tournage Dr Kei Tetsu, Ren rit en pensa à cette jeune femme kyoko qui pense qu'il est un docteur puis dit allons-y kana.**

**Le réalisateur Kazutoyo Anna demanda a Ren et Hiroto de se prépare pour la scène suivant Ok tout le monde, nous avons commencé à tourner .**

**Vous êtes prêt !**

**1.2.3 Action !**

**Dr Hiraga dit si on travaille ensemble Dr Kei, tu ne réussira peut-être pas à sauve cette petite fille.**

**Dr Tetsu Kei dit désolé , mais je me battrai pour sauver ce patient, même si les autres disent que c'est une opération impossible à faire , je ne veux pas de mort quand je opère un patient que ce soit un adulte ou un enfant, si tu m'assiste Dr Hiraga je sais que nous avons eu des désaccord en tant que collègue médecin.**

**Je sauverai cette vie, parce que je suis le meilleur chirurgien en neurochirurgie du pays.**

**Couper ! Couper ! **

**C'est ok parfait Ren Tsuruga-Kun et Hiroto-kun s'était parfait passons a la scène suivante dit le réalisateur Kazutoyo Anna ... **

**Le tournage continuant jusqu'à la scène d'opération que Ren faisant en perfection le réalisateur admiré le jeux d'acteur réalise du grand acteur Ren Tsuruga ,toute les membres de l'équipe de tournage ont tous applaudir pour la réussite de cette scène délicat que Ren à fait dès la première prise ce qui est incroyable..**

* * *

**Appartement de Kyoko Mogami,**

Kyoko aussi s'est réveillé et a fait sa toilette du matin, et s'est préparé comme a son habitude son petit-déjeuner, elle porta une jolie haut manche courtes, et un jean noir, une fois fini, elle marchant doucement avec sa cheville qu'elle a bien bande avec Dr Ryosaki Fuiiji-san lui avait laisse ,et partir prendre son Bus, jusqu'au quartier de shoto..

** une fois arrive,**

Kyoko ,s'est dirigeait vers son travail , avec mon attelle de cheville amovible Celle-ci m'a permit de me déplacée dans ma chaussure, et m'a permis de marche en plein appui sur ma jambe, j'ai veillé à ce que ses collègue de travaille ne le remarque, pour ne pas a avoir à répondre à leur question sur comment je me suis faire cette blessure ..

Le soir venu après son travail à la crèche, une de ses collègue la déficitaire encore , bon travail kyoko avec les enfants comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup chiko à demain , oui les autres sont encore déjà partir, tu es toujours la dernière a quitter le travail, j'ai jamais vu une fille aussi impliqué dans son travail que toi Kyoko-chan, ah ah merci chiko , mais je n'est aucun mérite j'aime simplement ce travail auprès d'enfants, c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi ce métier.

Kyoko marchait un peu dans ce quartier qu'elle aime beaucoup, avant d'aller prendre son bus pour rentrer Il fait bon à s'y promener dans ses allées bordées d'arbres pour reprendre son souffle après une dur journée de travail, auprès d'enfants du matin au soir se mettre au calme, le parc Nabeshima Shoto, En chemin, derrière le parc, se trouve le musée Shoto Museum of Art je ne suis pas amateur d'Art , mais je trouve cela vraiment très jolie a voir rien que l'entrée du Museum...

Après sa petit promenade kyoko regardait sa montre , oh mon dieu il est déjà 18H 30. Je dois rentrer a la maison le dernier Bus doit passer tout a l'heure, si je la rate je ne veux pas dérangé Moko-san chez elle, surtout que Hiou doit venir demain la rendre visite. Il faut que je ne dépêcher d'y aller ..

* * *

**Pendant ce temps,**

Ren est en voiture dans le même parage pour rentrer chez lui, après avoir pris un petit café avec sa petite-amie Kana, qui se plaignait qu'il ne se voyaient pas assez avec le tournage du Drama , et lui qui à beaucoup de scène à tourner par rapport aux autre acteurs du Drama , kana souhaitais au fond d'elle terminer la soirée dans son lit avec son beau petit-ami, mais malheureusement Ren Tsuruga est pris par son rôle de Médecin vu que le tournage est désormais très intense pour les scènes d'opération, et sans compte que Ren souhaite la voir uniquement que le Week-end pour passer du temps avec elle …

Ren aperçu un visage familier en train d'essayer de courir dernier le bus, il rit de la scène de cette jeunes femme qui avait failli renverser en voiture le Week-end dernier. Ren faisant demi tour pour aller la voir, kyoko se disant après avoir raté à l'instant le dernier Bus pour rentrer dans son quartier, bon il me reste plus qu'à appelle un taxi pour rentrer, lorsqu'elle aperçoit une belle voiture une Lexus Blanc qui venait se gare près d'elle a arrêt de Bus. Ren ouvrit sa fenêtre passager et dit Kyoko-chan, comment allez vous. Bonsoir Ren-san, quel surpris de vous revoir dit kyoko en faisant sa révérence habituelle.

Ren dit monte s'il vous plaît je vais vous raccompagner chez vous , il commence à faire vraiment tard, une jeune femme ne peux pas rester a cet arrêt de bus ainsi,surtout que cet arrêt n'est pas beaucoup desservir c'est gentil à vous, mais je vais prendre un Taxi , parce que je ne veux pas vous déranger Ren-san. IL la sourit, et dit Kyoko-chan, vous ne me dérange absolument pas monté je vous prie, oh d'accord puis kyoko monta dans la voiture de Ren n'oublions pas qu'elle ne sait pas que cet homme est en réalité l'Acteur Ren Tsuruga.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à chez elle, puis il se gare dans l'allé non loin de son immeuble pour discuter avec elle; Kyoko le remercie de tout coeur . Ren la disant , après Kyoko-chan votre jambe va mieux à ce que je vois et , oui c'est vrai ce n'est pas totalement guérir , mais ça y ira j'ai pu travaille comme de rien n'était une fois chez moi j'avais mise l'attelle de cheville amovible comme me la conseillé le Dr Ryosaki .

Je vois dit Ren , il est impératif de mettre la cheville au repos. attendez j'ai quelque chose pour vous que j'ai pris à l'hôpital, une pommade cicatrisante très efficace que vous appliquez sur votre coude écorché et sur votre cheville.

Ren dit ensuite, je ne souhaite absolument pas qu'une jolie jeune femme soit blesser physiquement avait des taches sur sa peau à cause de moi, cela serait inconceivable de ma part kyoko rit , et dit oh merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à m'apporte cette pommade, cela est très gentil de votre part, j'appliquerai dès ce soir.

Ren sourit à kyoko son coeur s'est mise à battre soudainement encore et il regarda sa poitrine en regarda le jolie visage de Kyoko et son sourire sincère, et innocente ,et dit à kyoko comme si de rien n'était n'oublier pas de bien appliquer cette pommade, après cela il y aura plus de marque sur votre peaux et passe une bonne nuit, et repose vous bien ,Oui merci encore pour la dernière fois, avec le médecin et les aliments que vous avez acheté enfin que le Dr Ryosaki me donne cela m'a touche que vous avez pensé à ce genre de chose merci et Au-revoir puis elle sortir de la voiture.

Ren repartir chez lui en pensa oh mon dieu mon coeur s'est encore mise a battre encore comme lors de notre rencontre pourquoi lorsque je regard dans ses beaux yeux dorés, et son sourire cela me fait chaud au coeur étrange vraiment.

* * *

**Une semaine plus-tard,**

**L'AÉROPORT INTERNATIONAL DE NARITA DU JAPON. **

**Une voix dans qui parlait dans toute l'aéroport disait les vols internationaux opérés par JAL décollerons au terminal 2 Les passagers qui embarquent à bord du vol numéro 135 à destination de New-York partira à 16h 00 veuillez procéder au contrôle de sécurité .**

Sho Fuwa s'apprête, avec son manager Shoko Aki pour aller prendre leurs vol pour **New-york City**, Sho Fuwa est bien habillé comme la Rock Stars qu'il est avec son manteau vintage gothique punk Rock de luxe qui faufile derrière lui en marchant, lunette de soleil en main, jean délavé, et tee shirt vintage et basket de luxe de la Marque MKH s'avançait vers le quai d'embarquement .

**Des paparazzis japonais sont partout en train de le photographie : **Crépitement de flash flash clic clic...sur son passage avec ses gardes du garde qui sont la pour l'escorte jusqu'au terminal

Certaines paparazzi posent des questions au chanteur solo Top du japonais

Sho Fuwa est vous content d'aller au Show ?!

Est ce vrai que vous sortez avec la belle actrice/ Mannequin Mimori Nanokura?!

Sho répond, nous sortons actuellement ensemble c'est vrai ;

Sho Fuwa une autre question s'il vous plaît,

il paraît que vous êtes aussi invité par l'ancien Top-modèle Ootomo Honoka une ancien protégé de Lory Takanada lorsqu'elle habitait encore au japon et travaille à l'Agence LME et son riche époux Mickaël Voliakov Milliardaire Russe/Américain pour que vous chantiez pour l'ouverture de leur boutique de lingerie de luxe ou deux EX petite-amie de Ren Tsuruga qui sont la belle Hafu Américaine/Japonaise Anna Akitake et la japonaise Misaki Ayamoto qui défileront lors du show télévisé pour la M**arque MKH** qui rivalise actuellement avec la célèbre marque HR'Mandy pour chanter votre **chanson Prisoner PV ?**!

Shoko dit pas de commentaire sur ce sujet s'il vous plaît ;

Sho arrive à l'accueil pour enregistrer ses bagage,et passa le portique de sécurité avec les passants qui l'ont reconnu, et qui le photographie avec des flash qui crépite de partout sous son passage clic..clic..

Oh mon Dieu c'est le chanteur Sho Fuwa , il est trop beau habillé en Rock stars ..

Sho ta chanson Prisoner Pv est vraiment génial,

T'es le meilleur chanteur solo du japon qui soit .

Merci les filles, ah ah on mon dieu, Sho nous à répondu!

Oh mon dieu, prend le encore en photo, clic..clic..

Une fois dans l'avoir pour New-york , sho s'est mise enfin à l'aise comme un Roi sur sa siège en Première Classe avec son manager.

Ils sont bien manger, et discutaient du programme de sho…..

**Commandant de bord informe les passagers de l'avion, au micro de la durée estimée du vol qui est de 11 H 25 de l'aéroport de Tokyo, Japon à l'Aéroport de New York John F. Kennedy , États Unis .**

* * *

**Flight Arrivals,**

**L'Aéroport international John F. Kennedy dans le terminal quasi-privé **

**"The private Suite"comme celui de Los Angeles .**

**A sa sortir de l'aéroport les paparazzi New-yorkais le prenait en photo crépitement de flash clic .clic ...**

**Un journaliste de MTV potin, Sho Fuwa que vous êtes invité au défilé du milliardaire . **

**Son Manager Shoko Aki et son Garde du corps japonais repousse les paparazzi US..**

**Shoko dit no comment please. **

** Sho Fuwa qui pensa en marcha comme une superbe célébrité ,avec un grand sourire en coin en jubilant comme un petit diable, et surtout de bonheur son rêve Américain est à portée de main enfin je suis née pour être sur le devant de la scène comme la personnalité important que je suis, Ah ah rit -il interierement avant de monte dans une voiture que le milliardaire à mis à sa disposition pour son arrive a New york .. **

**Arrivée de Sho Fuwa et Shoko Aki à leur Hôtel 5 étoiles The St. Regis New York..**

Leurs séjour durant le temps du défilé est Offrir gracieusement par le milliardaire Mickaël Voliakov puisque Sho fera le show pour chante sa chanson Prisoner PV à l'occasion de l'ouverture de son grand magasin de luxe de la marque de lingerie MKH Femme/ homme, situé à Herald Square, à Manhattan .La japonais Honoka Ootomo Top-modèle / 28 ans Top -Modèle, très belle avec des yeux de chat magnifique, avec de longs cheveux couleur claire, des yeux marron, et d'une grande taille .

Certaines grandes Noms comme** les deux japonaise Anna Akitake , et Misaki Ayamoto qui sont des Ex- petites-amie de Ren Tsuruga ,** et parmi des Top-modèles New yorkais en vogue actuellement au USA, qui font la pluie et le beau temps dans tous les défilés Américaines comme l**a Célèbre Anglaise Brenda Wilson, blonde aux yeux vert, et très grande, qui est l'une des Ex du célèbre japonais Murasame Taira l'ancien acteur numéro un du japon qui est aller s'installer à Los Angeles pour surpasse son Idole de toujours le célébrissime Acteur des film d'action du monde le beau Kuu Hizuri avant l'arrivée du beau Ren Tsuruga il y'a 8 ans de cela maintenant.**

Il y'a aussi Richard Davis un Mannequin en vogue aussi, ainsi que le beau Dylan Johnson le Mannequin homme qui fait récemment la un du magazine Vanity Fair, et la sublime Lisa Jones, qui est aussi très en vogue , et international avaient été invité à défiler en lingerie sexy pour la saison automne-eté lors de la soirée de lancement organisée par le milliardaire Mickaël Voliakov, son épouse Ootomo Honoka avait pour clore le spectacle avait également défilé en lingerie sexy, avec un superbe look dans cette lingerie en dentelle à bordure rouge satiné qui ne laisse rien à l'imagination des invités, avec un maquillage lumineux qui rajeunissait son visage elle marchait gracieusement en se balançant les hanches.

Ce qui ravir son époux Mickaël Voliakov.

Ootomo Honoka est la première Top model japonais à être reconnu au niveau international bien avant même Anna Akitake, ainsi que Misaki Ayamoto et un nouveau venu qui fait sa place au milieu, et Mia Asako la troisième, Top modèle la plus connu du japon, pas été invités suit à un autre projet au japon .

A suivre ...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

**New-york toujours au défilé de mode ou sho Fuwa à été invité, **

Lors de cette soirée, les invités avaient été "triés sur le volet", comme l'ancien modèle, la belle et riche et sexy **Tatiana Romanov Williams yeux bleus qui ressemble, un peu à sa célèbre grande sœur l'Ultra belle Juliana Hizuri**, considéré et élu cinq années consécutif comme étant la plus belle femme du monde. Accompagné par le deuxième fils **de Tatiana Romanov Williams .**

** Vladimir Ken Williams 18 ans qui est aussi un Musicien et le chanteur du groupe de 3 Boy-Band Night Angel est venu voir personnellement sa nouvelle petite-amie la super belle Ivana Ravanov 18 ans la nouvelle Top-modèle Russe/ Américaine, en Vogue surnomme** la princesse des Podium qui est comparé à l'ultra belle** Juliana Hizuri** vu que Ivana est aussi blonde avec des grandes yeux bleu ciel , et des lèvres naturellement pulpeuse, et Ivana à aussi des grosses seines naturelle sans chirurgie Esthétique élu cette année comme la plus femme du monde .

Le présentateur John Baker qui commentait après le défilé de mode des Top-modèle, et Mannequin, bon après ce défilé resplendissant à laquelle nous les hommes sont rincent les yeux, je dois l'admettre j'avais jamais vu un telle brochette de belle femme surtout les Top modèle les plus belle au monde il y'a certaines qui Wow. je dois l'admettre vont me faire faire des rêves coquine ce soir n'est pas messieurs les célibataires de la salle Ah ah rit le présentateur en vogue Amérique pour son humour décalé .

Bon passons au Spectacle accueillons de suit un japon le plus doué de sa génération au japon qui nous fait l'honneur aujourd'hui de venir chanter sa chanson Prisoner PV qui fait le Buzz sur le Net, et a été hissé à la première place dans le Hit US, après avoir battu des records de ventes dans le monde entier. Après que le podium à été magnifiquement décoré, avec un grand écran en arrière plan qui fera défiler les images de son clip qui parle d'Ange/ Démon avec Minori et Chiori Amamya qui ont joué le rôle des deux Anges .

**Ootomo Honoka et son époux le milliardaire Mickaël Voliakov, sont assistent à côté de la top-modèle Tatiana Romanov et son fils Ken Vladimir Williams sont au premier Rang pour voir le spectacle de la chanson du moment qui fait le buzz un peu partout dans le monde .**

**Veuillez s'il vous plaît accueillir, et applaudir voici le chanteur solo japonais surnommé le visual kei à la voix de velours, aussi connu sous le nom Visual Rock le Musicien Fuwa Sho qui fait son entrée en fanfare sous les applaudissement des invités du défilé de mode...**

**Sho Fuwa babillé, pour l'occasion portait des vêtements de la nouvelle collection de la Marque de luxe R'Mandy Tee- Shirt Manches Courtes Dark Vintage, avec un jean délavé style vintage, et des Boot gothique Métallique Noir de la Marque de MKH .**

Et Sho dit hello everyone with Micro in Hand.

Ready to sing, without song Prisoner PV ..

Sho Fuwa commença a chanté sa chanson avec son Micro qu'il a chanté en Anglais voici les paroles de la chanson de Prisoner PV ...

**It's not just my eyes you stole**

**But you also took my heart and soul, you're nothing more to then a stranger, and all you bring to me is danger, and so much pain…**

**I Wish that I Could stop time, So I could make you all mine,Lead you Astray ..**

**Into you Hellish more, Can you hear me calling you Name, **

**My love for you , I will proclaim echoing , though searching for you**

**I'm a Prisoner in Paradise**

**I Know you've been pierced by, All of my darkness and my lies**

**I'm a Prisoner in Paradise**

**There's A Thorn in me, I Wish you'd come and set me free**

**I'm imprisoned by your love and I'm a clave**

**To you needs love's just a phase that'll and up hurting you **

**Why can I not hold you ?**

**Without getting hurt by all of you thorns, I seen to fee it in your fingertips **

**This feeling Running through my body…**

**It's so frigid cold , All of the tears you cry , Thinking about you and I For get those time .**

**That you spent lost in a dare, I Can't find a place to call my own**

**I'm lost soul searching for a home**

**I'm a Prisoner in Paradise**

**I'd be fine With...Heaven Or Hell !**

**I'm a Prisoner in Paradise**

**You make me Want to try Giving up on all of my lies**

**I'm a Prisoner in Paradise**

**It's this all a dream ?**

**That i Won't wake up from I Don't care How far I Fall ...**

**Because the Darkness Consumes**

**Us all these chains don't help ,They're just all meaningless to me...**

**I'm a Prisoner in Paradise**

**I Know you've been pierced by all of my Darkness and my lies**

**I'm a Prisoner in Paradise (Fin music).**

Après sa Musique sho a été applaudir par les certaines personnalités importants du show-biz Américaines présentés dans la salle et les convives dansaient, mangeant en discutant entre VIP et, les Top-modèles qui sont allés s'habillent pour faire la fête pendant des heures ..

Sho Fuwa a été gracieusement payé en dollars pour ses performances médiatisées avec sa voix de visual kei, ce qui a ravi son manager, Shoko Aki qui s'est frotté les mains comme si son oie était celle qui pond des œufs d'or. L'Agence Akatoki c'est le section chanteur **Queen Rec**ord dirige par Miss Asami qui avait produit sho Fuwa dès ses début de chanteur, il y'a 4 ans ont eu leur part du gâteau du show de l'artiste qui a animé la soirée pendant des heures ….

* * *

**Le soir venu Night Club nommé le Lounge à New York, **

**Sho s'est rendu avec son Ex copine avec qui il faisait l'amour lorsqu'il avait envie, lorsqu'elle est au japon, conquête de l'ex-top-modèle japonaise Misaki Ayamoto, avec pour s'être amusées sous les yeux de certaines paparazzi américains. **

**le DJ David Douglas a été invité pour animer la soirée tout en sachant que des superstars seront présent ce soir le DJ parlant au micro! Nous avons des super Mannequin,et le Musicien japonais Fuwa Sho, qui fait le buzz avec sa chanson Prisoner PV est là ce soir pour vous et le chanteur qui a chanté la chanson japonaises qui vient tout droit du japon pour vous Mesdames, et Messieurs de faire leur entrée accompagné ! Sans parler de la magnifique top-modèle Misaki ayamoto et de 4 autres super-modèles de l'agence Elle USA! toutes ces belles personnes font leurs entrées fracassantes.**

C'est génial !Oh mon dieu ,mais c'est la belle Top-modèle Brenda Wilson qui défile pour **Victoria's Secret, en tant que Ange** ! Oh mon dieu elle est trop belle dit une fille de la boîte de nuit! Regardez les fille n'est pas Dylan l'un des mannequin qui a fait la une du **Magazine Vanity Fair,** oh il est trop beau en boxer, oh les filles j'ai des bouffe de chaleur rien qu'en pensa à son boxer et son torse nu dans ce magazine Ah rit les autres filles..

Le Gérant du club de nuit invité Sho et les autres Top-modèles à entrer s'asseoir au carré VIP Misaki et ses copines passent dans la foule avec l'aide des 6 gardes du corps loués pour l'occasion!

Waouh, ils sont trop beaux! Sho Fuwa votre chansons est trop top et génial, même s'il n'entend pas vu la foule de gens et la Musique qui bat son plein dans les oreilles de tout le monde !Certaines filles viennent s'amuser et en profite pour voir aussi des célébrité comme ce soir.

Sho demande à Misaki pourquoi avez-vous apporté tes amis Top-modèle avec nous? Le Gérant du club sait que nous avons créé le buzz ce soir dans sa boîte de nuit, alors il nous a offert un carré VIP ? Sho je suis venu m'amuser, mais je suis là aussi pour voir quelqu'un Ah de qui tu parles exactement Misaki ? Taira était l'acteur numéro 1 avant Ren sturuga, il est en haut de l'escalier avec ses amis Acteurs des films d'arts martiaux sont là ce soir pour célèbrent la fin d'un de leurs tournage! Son nom est Taira Murasame qui s'est installé ici en Amérique pour faire carrière afin de surpasser son idole Kuu Hizuri. il semble que ce soit l'un des plus beau hommes japonaise Naturellement beau, sans chirurgie esthétique, comme mon Ex-petit-ami Ren tsuruga .

Sho demande quoi tu veux me faire croire que cet Acteur de merde Ren Tsuruga n'a jamais eu recours à la chirurgie Esthétique ?

Misaki dit bien sûr que Non Ren tsuruga est 100% naturel et **Taira Murasame** aussi .

Sho dit dis-moi que je rêve cet gueule d'ange de Ren Tsuruga est naturellement beau ainsi, je ne peux pas le croire c'est un cauchemar. Eh moi aussi je suis beau et naturel , j'ai juste teint mes cheveux c'est tout ! Misaki rit, mais oui sho je sais tu es beau toi aussi, puis elle l'embrasse sur la bouche..Oh mon dieu tu es folle Minori va surement pense, que je vais coucher avec toi, après ce baisse que les paparazzi voient de immortalisé à l'instant qui sera certainement dans les journaux japonaise d'ici demain! Sho tu est devenu trop rabat-joie, tu as peur de cette garce de Minori ah ah tu aime cette fille opportuniste..

Sho Fuwa dit bah oui elle supporter mon sale caractère alors ,tu vois quoi lorsque que sho voit les **Stripteaseuse** du club Ah les voilà enfin !

les filles s'approchent avec les bouteilles de champagne française à leur mains que j'ai commander !

**Le DJ David Douglas parle encore dans son micro!hey hey hey!Wow ! Je vois que le chanteur sho Fuwa japonais numéro un est dans la place, oh oui voici le champagne français qu'il a commandé plus tôt! Elles se dirigeaient vers le carré VIP où se trouvaient Fuwa Sho, et les cinq autres Mannequin!**

Wow sho vous êtes le meilleur! Tout ce champagne est pour le carré VIP de Sho incroyable, tout ce champagne doit coûteuse pas vrai dit des filles !

Sho à tu commandé ses champagne coûteuse demande Misaki ?!

Oui bien sûr dit sho c'est mon coup les gars!

Mais sho chacune de ses bouteilles vaut au moins 5000 $!

Oui je sais hey par ici les fille dit sho Fuwa !

Tout le monde buvez et faisons la fête jusqu'à ce qu'on soient ivre mort!

Wow, génial! santé! Buvons!

2 paparazzi prenaient des photos de ce beau monde magnifique qui buvant ce champagne cher !

Ce champagne Bordelais français est délicieusement bon dit Misaki faisons un toast Brenda, Lisa santé ! Misaki dit à Sho je vais aller aux toilettes avec Brenda tu viens bien !

Sho dit tu n'a pas besoin de demande ma belle, à moins que tu va voir quelqu'un ?

Dylan, je viens tout de suite, dit Brenda à son nouveau petit-ami qui commence à être saoul ; Eh ne buvez pas tout le champagne! Lisa, mon coeur, donne-moi à nouveau un verre, Hé! doucement ne remplir pas trop ton verre dit la top modèle Lisa cul sec! Richard et Lisa disent aux paparazzi de sortir enfin du carré VIP.

Hé les gars, que faites-vous demanda sho ?

Oh allez dit Richard non, je ne touche pas à la drogue pour me planer!

Je ne prends pas de drogue , ne mets pas dans mon verre ou celui de Misaki!

Eh Dylan empêche les d'en mettre dans le verre de ta petite-amie petit amie Brenda non!

oh il est saoul parce qu'il ne tient pas bien l'alcool

Sho dit prendre des médicaments et un verre de champagne n'est pas bon!

**Quelques minutes plus tard,**

Misaki et Brenda reviennent des soit- disant toilette! oh qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, ils ont pris des somnifères ou quoi? "dit Misaki et Brenda à l'unisson! Sho leur expliqua à propos de la drogue! Comment Richard et Lisa ont-ils eut la malhonnêteté d'essayer de nous drogues de la sorte, je ne sortirai plus jamais avec ses deux là dit Misaki , moi non plus dit Brenda. Sho demanda à Misaki et Brenda, en disant vous l'avez vu au final ce fameux Taira Murasame, Misaki tu ne me répond pas que tu brûlais d'envie de voir cet acteur en vérité quoi de mieux que d'aller le voir avec une de ses ancien petite ami comme Brenda n'est pas ma belle Misaki ?

Misaki rit tu fais marcher ta tête quand tu veux Sho Fuwa mais je vais répondre à ta question nous avons vu Taira Murasame qui m'a dit qu'il viendra au Japon pour un Film d'action spectaculaire qui est en cour de négociation il n'as pas dit plus a part qu'il retournera au japon dans une année j'en profite pour essayer de le séduire là bas il est beau lui dans son genre Brenda pourquoi vous êtes quitter toi et Taira ?

Brenda regard Misaki, je ne peux pas te répondre ma belle désolé,cela est entre Taira et moi je crois que je vais rentrer Dylan est complètement ivre mort je vais appelé mon manager pour n'aidez ! Misaki pensa Hum, je sais de quoi il en retourne Brenda j'ai eut vent des rumeur disant qu'elle est tombe enceinte de Taira Murasame , mais que Brenda a fait un avortement, alors que Taira voulais garder l'enfant voilà la cause de leurs séparation que Brenda caché au reste du monde. Après ses penses Misaki disant à sho qui commencait à etre saoul maintenant, je vais appelé Shoko Aki pour venir te cherche Sho, qu'en a moi-même je vais aussi rentre à mon appartement New-yorkais Brenda veux-tu appelle le manager de Richard et Lisa de venir les chercher vous êtes dans la même Agence Elle .OK dit Brenda je vais appelle…

* * *

**Retour Au japon**

**Appartement de Ren Tsuruga**

Ren appelle son manager Yukihito yashiro pour le demander conseille sur son petit problème concernant cette jeune femme kyoko sur le fait que son coeur bat la chamade lorsqu'elle est dans les parage sans dire à yashiro qu'il s'agit de lui même bien-sur .

Allo ! Mochi !Mochi !c'est moi Ren,bonsoir j'espère que je te dérange pas avec ta petite amie?

Bonsoir, Ren t'inquiète pas Rina est déjà rentré chez elle ! Et qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi vu que je suis au chômage technique en tant que Manager à cause de ton Drama médicale ?

Ren demande je voulais te poser une question yashiro-san peux-tu venir à ton bureau à l'agence LME demain après mon tournage .

Yashiro répondu,oui biensure vu que je suis libre, je suis juste occupé avec tes future propositions de contrat à venir à demain à demain .

Ren dit tres bien à demain by , puis raccroche...

A suivre..


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

**Retour à Ren Tsuruga au japon le vendredi soir ,**

Ren avait dit à kana lorsqu'ils étaient assissent dans sa voiture qu'il viendra la chercher chez elle tout à l'heure pour l'emmener dîner dans un Restaurant, comme il avait promis en début de semaine .Après le tournage de son Drama Emergency Hospital, Ren déposait kana chez elle poursuivi par les paparazzi . Il s'est dirigé vers son Agence LME pour son rendez vous avec son Manager Yashiro-san.

**Quelques minutes plus-tard. **

Ren est d'arriver ,et vient de garer sa voiture devant le LME au lieu du parking comme à son marchait nonchalamment après avoir quitté sa voiture de luxe une Lexus blanche, sous l'œil de certaines paparazzi, les mains dans les poches, en souciait pas, de ce qui se passait autour de lui, sans craindre d'être reconnu sous ses lunettes de soleil qui dissimulait la moitié de son visage, par les passant de la rue, avec son charismatique sourit et son magnétisme exceptionnel qui attirait les passants de L'agence LME lorsqu'il montait l'escalier en marchant dans le hall d'entrée pour prendre l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage où son Manager, et ami Yashiro Yukihito l'entendais a la demande du beau acteur numéro un du japon.

* * *

**Les nouvelle du jour de la présentatrice Yukina dans son émission,**

Après sa mésaventure en boite de nuit , il y'a deux jour avec son Ex petite amie la fêtard top-modèle Misaki Ayamoto , ainsi que la photo de leur baisse rapide a fait la une des journaux japonais par la belle présentatrice Yukina sur son show le Daily-People.

Comme on pouvait d'y attendre la sulfureuse Minori a vu rouge et attente Sho Fuwa de pieds ferme une fois . Et elle pensait en se disant lorsque ce coureur de jupon reviendrai , je vais lui faire sa fête. Je vais montrer à ce bâtard de sho Fuwa que Minori n'est pas le genre de femme qu'on trompe, en public et sans sortir indemne .Sho a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication à me donner après sa déclaration ne disant que j'étais l'amour de sa vie que j'étais la seule a le supporte, je vais lui faire ravaler ses paroles mensonger à ce beau parleur de play-boy de merde .

* * *

**Retour a Fuwa Sho à New-york City dans les locaux de la chaîne MTV,**

Le lendemain sho Fuwa fut invité sur la Chaîne MTV pour chante en live encore sa chanson Prisoner qui ravir les jeunes Américaine venus nombreuses sur le plateau TV pour voir le chanteur de cet magnifique chanson qui bat son plein sur les onde radio ,et télévision avec son superbe clip.

Après son show à la télévision américaine sur MTV le défilé ainsi que sa mésaventure en boite de nuit..

Sho Fuwa attend son Ex petite-amie et amie aussi la top-modèle Misaki Ayamoto pour un rendez vous dans une grande Galeries immenses d'un Centres Commercial New-yorkaise qui offrent un choix incroyable de produits et de marques. Enfin de flambe de l'argent dans l'achat vêtements de luxe avant de quitter New-york City . Sho est arrêté avec son manager Shoko devant la boutique du milliardaire pour qui il avait chanté au défilé de mode pour la Marque de luxe **MKH** , juste à côté de la boutique de luxe de** HR'Mandy** de Juliana Hizuri à regarder ces articles de luxe,et de créateurs.

Shoko dit prend cette carte à point sho que tu pourrai utiliser comme de l'argent prend aussi cette carte bancaire Visa Infinité le code est ta date de naissance, ne dépasse pas le plafond d'argent sho, en n'achetant sans compte une fois que Misaki est dans les parages , d'accord je sais shoko on dirait ma mère, j'ai l'impression d'être un homme entretenu par toi Shoko! bon merci je vais faire attention, ne t'inquiète je vais juste acheté des cadeaux pour Minori ma nouvelle petit-amie du te souvienne, j'imagine vu qu'elle doit être fâchée, avec la photo que les paparazzi Américaine on prisent dû au baisse de rien du tout de la top modèle Misaki lors qu'ont étaient dans ce night Club.

Shoko dit ensuite, oui si tu le dit sho, on verra bien sur son compte bancaire une fois au japon .

Fuwa sho et Shoko entendent des bruits de criaient de plusieurs personnes de tout part en disant elles sont trop belle , et grandes en plus , on mon dieu n'est pas la top-modèle japonais Misaki, et la belle Anna Akitake une autre superbe modèle japonais américaine qui défile pour Victoria's secret ,deux jeune de seize ans raccrochent des deux top-modèle, ont peut avoir un autographe, et les deux femmes signent des autographe à certaines qui les prennent en photos et d'autres veulent des autographe…

Lorsque Misaki, et Anna arrivaient magnifiquement bien habillées, avec lunette de soleil entouré de quatre gardes du corps, Sho dit , tien Misaki, on dirait que tu es venu avec la belle Anna...

bonjour mes belles Anna-san, et Misaki ! Ah bonjour sho Fuwa, dit Anna comment va-tu ? Sho dit je vais très bien quand-est ce que tu reviendra au japon un jour Anna ma belle? Oh je ne sais pas répondu la belle Hafu japonais/ américaine je vais peut être aller en fin d'année rendre visite a ma famille japonais, et comment va les amours de Ren Tsuruga-san.

Sho dit ah ah Anna-san , te moques-tu de moi par hasard, je ne moque royalement de la vie amoureux de ce play-boy de Tsuruga Ren, vu que toi et Misaki sont deux des Ex petite-amie de Ren Tsuruga je vais vous répondre, néanmoins ce bâtard d'acteur à mis la main sur la ravissante l'actrice Kana, après avoir largue une autre l'actrice Kimiko Morizumi vous avez bien que largue les plus belles femmes du japon est devenu le sport national de ce play-boy de Ren Tsuruga qui pense qu'il est le plus beaux mec de la planète, en se permettant de largué, comme des serpillières qu'on jette à la poubelle après usages, de très belles femmes actrice , et top-modèle telle que vous deux, oh mon dieu Tsuruga Ren est fou de collectionne les femmes ainsi comme un jeu, vous ne croyez pas les filles, moi j'accepterai sans excitation de vous épouse a la demande, si l'une de vous deux voulez bien de moi en tant que marie bien sûr .Oh Sho tu est trop mignon, dit Misaki , mais tu viens de dire que Ren sort actuellement avec Kana ?

Hum, la pauvre dit la belle Anna Akitake qui dit cela en regardant ses ongles avec indifférence, il va la largue, et la brisée le coeur comme nous autres ses Ex-petit-amies, aussi belle qu'elle puisse être,parce que Ren m'a avouer il y'a deux ans lorsque j'étais sa petite-amie que il ne veut pas que une femme devienne la personne la plus importante de sa vie pour une raison que j'avais essayé de savoir , mais malheureusement il m'a laissé tomber avant que je découvre la vérité sur son véritable identité aussi qu'il cache à tout le monde croyez moi il m'a dit cela ,lorsque Ren et moi sommes tombé sur toi** Sho et Misaki à l'hôtel Ritz Carlton** près de l'ascenseur, vous vous en souvenez n'est pas c'est vrai dit Misaki ayamoto et sho Fuwa ..

Ren à beau avoir des qualités comme être un grand acteur , ou par exemple que il fait aussi l'amour comme le Dieu Éros du sexe, avec son corps de rêve , c'est vraiment un très bon coup au lit n'est pas Misaki tu sais de quoi je parle, puisque tu as aussi déjà faire l'amour avec le beau Tsuruga-san ah ah oh mon dieu !

Misaki et Shoko la manager de sho avalant leurs salive rien que à l'idée même si shoko n'a jamais mis le beau acteur dans son lit , mais elle imaginait la scène tout les soirs dans son lit dans des rêves mouillés avec l'acteur ..

Hein pense sho qui est jaloux et répugné par les prouesses sexuelle de l'acteur qu'il déteste plus que tout et Sho demande à Anna quel genre de secret cet acteur pourrait bien avoir, puisqu'il est soit disant bon au lit ou qu'il n'a jamais eut recours à la chirurgie Esthétique, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut bien à avoir a caché ?!Anna dit je vais vous laissez je dois faire du shopping avant mon voyage à Londres pour un défilé de mode. Au Revoir à tous a bientôt au japon, Misaki nous nous verrons sur le podium, fait attention à la top-modèle Ivana Ivanov qui est en train de signé pas mal de contrat juteux importante pour être la nouvelle égérie de Marque importante même à Paris avec Jean Gautier à Paris, nous les ancien top modèle New-yorkaise ont du soucis à nous faire désormais.

Misaki ajoute surtout que Ivana vient d'être élu comme la légendaire l'ancienne Reine des podium la ultra belle Juliana Romanov Hizuri qui a été élu cinq années consécutives comme étant la plus belle femme du monde .C'est un titre très convoité, dans le monde du show-biz partout dans le monde. Ivana est vraiment très belle lors du défilé de mode , Ootomo Honoka la spécialement habillé dans les lingerie encore plus sexy qui me dévoilait presque rien aux personnes présents dans la salle de gala qui montrait trop de peaux à mon avis n'est pas ? Anna répondu , oui vu le corps magnifique que possède cette jeune Ivana qui vient juste d'avoir 18 ans.

Ivana Ivanov à réussi à cotoye la famille Hizuri , et a d'ailleurs mise la main biensure sur le beaux Ken Vladimir qui ressemble à son cousin le beau Kuon Hizuri qui avait été élu le plus beau homme du monde, il y'a trois ans de cela lorsqu'il avait encore faire sa réapparition mystérieux chez ses célébrissimes parent Juliana , et Kuu Hizuri sur l'île de Guam où on une résidence secondaire le couple le plus influence du monde. kuon Hizuri me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un , en pensa à Ren Tsuruga!

Bon je m'en vais cet fois Sho Shoko, Misaki au revoir, et Anna la belle (Hafu métissé) repartir faire du shopping accompagnée de ses deux gardes du corps . Sho et Misaki sont aller faire du shopping ensemble sous l'œil de paparazzi US, et le paparazzi japonais Mamoru envoyé par l'Agence Platinum du Daily-New la plus grande Agence de presse au japon .

Après son shopping sho a dit au-revoir à la belle top modèle Misaki qui retournant dans son appartement New-yorkaise, et sho et son manager repartir et le soir venu sont aller prendre leurs vol d'avion pour se rendre au japon..

* * *

**Une fois dans l'Avion en partance pour le japon,**

Sho s'est fait incendier par son manager lui disant encore qu'il dépensé sans compte, en achetant dans cette boite de nuit des champagne coûteuse rien que pour faire son beau-gosse attitude ridicule, en jeta l'argent par la fenêtre. Shoko sa suffit je fais ce que je veux avec mon argent durement gagné non?

Alors laisse-moi tranquille rajoutais Sho .

Comme tu voudrais dit son manager qui s'est retourné dans son siège confortable puisqu'ils sont bien-sur assissent en première classe de l'avion . Après 30 minutes c'était l'heure de manger, Shoko qui lisait un journal tranquillement à son siège entend sho fait encore des tiens, en disant à l'hôtesse de l'air .

Je ne veux pas ce champagne là , je vous est dite de m'apporte le vin que j'ai demandé ?

Mes excuse, Monsieur sho dit l'hôtesse de l'air, nous ne pouvons pas vous apporter le champagne demande!Sho dit encore ,est-ce que vous savez combien coût un billet d'avion avec votre compagnie, en première classe mademoiselle l'hôtesse de l'air ? Vous voulez que je bois ce champagne bon marché c'est ça?

L'hôtesse de l'air dit nous avons déjà décolle, donc nous ne pouvons pas aller acheter le champagne que vous voulez boire, on ne peut rien faire à ce sujet ,dans ce cas, eh voulez vous un autre champagne à la place ?!.son manager Shoko parla, sho bois le champagne que l'hôtesse de l'air te propose a la fin , et puis sho tu ne penses pas que tu a déjà assez bu de champagne à ta petite fête en boite de nuit hier ?!

Ah de quoi tu te mêlé encore quelle genre de manager est tu a la fin pour ne pas défendre mes intérêts telle qu'elle soit hein ?

Nous payons notre place assissent très chers, alors je dois boire ce que je demande non?

Oui, c'est vrai Sho, mais l'avion a déjà décollé, les hôtesses de l'air ne peuvent pas aller chercher à New-york, ton champagne préféré ,tu exagère parfois ! c'est bon donner moi le champagne que vous proposer s'il vous dit-il gentiment ? Oui tout de suite et encore désolé Monsieur.

Après avoir servir le champagne pour sho, son manager en profite pour dire je suis désolé vraiment pour son agitation dit-elle en souriante !

c'est rien dit l'hôtesse de l'air ! c'est nous qui sommes désolé et bon voyage sur notre compagnie, Excusez moi de vous déranger Monsieur sho notre compagnie vous offre cette montre de luxe de la nouvelle collection de la Marque R'Mandy comme cadeau, si vous avez besoins de quelque choses monsieur, je suis à votre entière disposition !

Sho Fuwa dit heureux de sa montre de luxe, ah ah merci c'est gentil de n'offrir cette superbe montre, et désolé pour vous avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure ma jolie hôtesse de l'air !

oh de rien monsieur sho et au plaisir de vous revoir dans notre avion !

Eh Shoko regarde la montre de luxe R'Mandy que l'hôtesse de l'air vient m'offrir comme cadeau,

Oh mon dieu sho cette montre est magnifique, fait-moi voir sho ne soit pas égoïste !

Non non on ne touche, cette montre Shoko c'est a moi, je porterai cela une fois arrivé au japon

Sho une fois au japon , tu n'aurai plus beaucoup de temps avec notre emploi du temps sera serré avec de nouvelle sollicitation pour faire des publicités une fois au japon , ta popularité est en train de monte en flèche dans le show-biz US avec ton interview sur la chaîne MTV US de hier à New-york je suis vraiment heureuse de ton nouveau parcours , sho tu n'écoute a la fin ?

Oui, oui je t'écoutait shoko ,mais là vraiment je souhaiterai savouré mon champagne,et les desserts qu'on nous a servir gracieusement-là , nous avons le temps de nous relaxe, et de profiter de tous ses gourmandise avant d'arriver au japon !.

Shoko dit c'est vrai relaxons nous , on parlera de travailler plus-tard c'est une bonne idée ..

* * *

**Retour à Ren Tsuruga au japon dans le bureau avec son Manager Yashiro-san,**

Ren est assit comme un félin paresseusement dans le canapé confortable dans le bureau avec yashiro-san pour lui parler de son problème concernant cette jeune femme kyoko qui avait renversé avec sa voiture il y'a une semaine de cela maintenant, cette kyoko commençait à occuper ses rêve la nuit , et ses pensées de jour comme de nuit comme un tourbillon de sentiments nouvelle qu'il avait jamais ressentir auparavant qui envahir son coeur .

Ren je t'écoute quel est le problème dont tu veux me parlez ?

Ren dit et bien cela concerne une jeune femme que j'ai rencontré lors de mon accident il y'a une semaine yashiro-san !

Quoi, oh mon Dieu, tu as été impliqué dans un accident de voiture Ren?! tu m'avais rien dit de cela?

A suivre….


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

**Retour de Hiou Uesugi de Okinawa Aéroport de Narita dans l'après midi,**

Kijima-san, Ruriko à la prochain je vais acheter un jolie bouquet de fleure, pour ma petite-amie chérie. Ah ah, rit Ruriko Oh mon Dieu Hiou , on dirait que kanae ta déjà mis la corde au cou mon pauvre Hiou, tu es vraiment accro à kanae c'est fou ! elle à de la chance d'avoir un homme si amoureux d'elle comme toi, mon beau Hiou Uesugi .

Kijima dit alors, Hé fait attention à ce que tu dit Ruriko, je te rappelle que je suis là ,et tu ose dire à un autre devant ton homme que un autre homme est beau tu veux mourir ou quoi?

Ah kijima tu est jaloux maintenant dit Ruriko qui demande à Hiou j'espère que tu va faire pendaison de crémaillère comme tu sais est une coutume qui consiste à inviter ses amis dans son nouveau logement. Hiou dit ,hé je vais en faire part à Kanae , enfin de faire un repas pour faire une fête organisé pour célébrer notre emménagement dans ce belle appartement .

Kijima demande Hiou ,tu as aussi laisse ta voiture ici à l'aéroport, Hé oui cela n'évite de loué une voiture pour rien.

Hiou dit, bon nous nous verrons la prochaine fois, ah j'ai failli oublié les amoureuse , je viens de déménagé dans le quartier de shoto ! Kijima dit ah c'est vrai c'est génial tu habite avec les noms du show-biz japonais désormais, moi je préfère le quartier de Minami-Azab avec les amis avec qui je veux boire tout les soir si l'envie m'en prends, Ren Tsuruga, ainsi que Koga Hiromune, sont trop ennuyeux parfois qui aime rester chez eux,et sont sérieux, Ruriko n'est pas toi qui est une Ex petite-amie de ses deux rabat-joie. Ruriko dit c'est vrai que Ren, et Koga pour être les acteurs Top du japon n'aiment pas trop sortir parfois le Week-end à cause de leur Drama du coup, ils n'ont pas trop de loisire de s'amuser .

Kijima dit et bien-moi je suis content d'être l'acteur numéro trois du japon. Au Revoir Hiou dit kijima , et Ruriko nous allons prendre notre voiture qui est aussi gare dans l'aéroport pour rentrer . Hiou prit sa voiture garé, et part chez une boutique spécialisée pour les amoureux qui vent de composition florale, je vais faire la surprise à ma chérie kanae avec un jolie bouquet florale avec des magnifiques fleures .

Une fois dans une galerie marchande près de l'aeroprt ou il vente des coffrets,et du champagne pour les dîner romantique, Hiou a mit une cassette et ses lunettes pour ne pas être reconnu du public, il n'a pas le temps de signe des autographe, il souhaite vite rentre voir l'amour de sa vie kanae, qui la trop manqué le durant son tournage à Okinawa .

Deux vendeuse dit à l'unisson Bonsoir Monsieur, Bonsoir Mesdames,

une vieille dame-dite au deux jeunes filles, allez vous occupez avant la fermeture du magasin, je vais m'occuper de lui.

Les deux filles disent oui Mme Takato puis sont aller faire du rangement !

Bonsoir jeune homme puis-je vous aidez , dit la dame en souriant à Hiou !

Bonsoir madame, je souhaiterai un mélange de jolie fleure pour ma petite-amie !

la vieille dame dit très bien, je vais vous faire un assortiment florale, eh notre boutique offre comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons aussi un large choix de différente coffrets .

Ce coffre là offre une bouteille de Champagne pour les amoureuses qui promets des Moments riches et intenses, riche en émotion garantis.

Hiou dit je vais prendre alors très bien jeune homme, je vous prépare cela de suite, peu après, la dame a terminer. voici votre Votre arrangement floral qui est composé de fleurs fraîches Bouquet rond composé de roses rouges, rose et de feuillages variés. Ce coffret romantique composé d'une bouteille de Champagne accompagné, de gourmandises chocolatées ,cette divine composition florale est Élégante et romantique à la fois, je vois dans votre regard que vous avez beaucoup de tendresse passion, et d'amour pour votre petite-amie n'est pas jeune homme?

Oui j'aime ma petite-amie ,et merci madame après avoir payé il repartir pour son nouvelle appartement .

* * *

**Arrivée**** de Hiou vers 17 Heure du soir,**

Hiou arrivait dans son nouvelle appartement et sonna à la porte pour faire la surprise à sa petite-amie qui pense qu'il viendra demain !

la sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement ...

Kotonami se demandait qui pouvait venir sonner à cet heure du soire chez elle , cela ne peut être Hiou qui possède sa propre clé d'entre, cela ne peut pas être kyoko ce n'est pas son genre de venir sans prévenir à l'improviste chez les gens, kanae regarde par le trou de la porte, mais vois une personne qui à mis un bouquet de fleure devant le trou, kanae sourit, et ouvre la porte l'homme dit je peux entrer s'il vous plaît kanae-sama puis referme la porte.

J'ai fini le tournage de mon film à Okinawa c'est géniale n'est pas, je veux enfin embrassé,et touché ma femme, Kana dit tu es de retour aujourd'hui, Oui je voulais te faire la surprise tient kanae, avec tout mon amour pour toi. oh Hiou ce bouquet florale est magnifique, oh mon dieu tu as même acheter un coffret Romantique avec du champagne et du chocolat léger avec peu de calorie. Hiou dit je sais que tu un peu mania sur ta forme physique bien-gré que je te trouve parfaite personnellement kanae.

Attends moi, il déposant sur la table du salon tout ce qu'il avait acheter et apportant quelques minutes plus-tard pris sa valise qui était dans le coffre de sa voiture .

Après être monté avec sa valise, Hiou pris sa douche et mangeait le repas que kanae avait commandé vu que elle pensait que son homme venait que demain matin, ils ont bu un peu de champagne, et discutait de son séjour à Okinawa et à donner à kanae les cadeaux acheter, ainsi que pour kyoko aussi, oh Hiou merci d'avoir pensé à kyoko pour un cadeau elle sera contente demain. J'ai failli oublier une nouvelle surprenante concernant kyoko, que je t'expliquerai demain, Hiou s'approche de kanae, en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément, avec la langue, et caresse son corps en la prenant pour l'emporter dans leur chambre à coucher sur le lit King size Hiou souriait en la déposa doucement et la de-habilla de la tête au pieds et se déshabillant aussi .

je suis vraiment heureux que nous habitons sous le même toit désormais, moi aussi je suis content Hiou embrasse moi mon amour tout de suite mon amour, puis embrassa ses seines qui mis dans sa bouche en suçant le bout de ses téton, arrêt son petit traitement sensuelle, en disant ton beau corps m'avait manqué durant presque un mois et demi mon amour. Hiou toi aussi tu m'a énormément manqué, c'est parfait nous avons rattrapé le temps perdu par plus-tard que tout de suite. Puis mis deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle puis mis ses mamelons dans la bouche de nouveau, qui envoyèrent des frisons a tout son corps, et elle cambra et criait au plaisir ressentir ,en attrapa sa chevelure douce,puis après il écartant ses jambes minces;et s'assit entre eux au bord du lit,et mis sa langue pour lèche, et taquinait son clitoris sensible, tout en continuant ses va et vient avec son doigts, kanae s'est mise à crier et tout la chambre résonnait de son gémissement sensuelle, sans respiration était laborieuse, comme si elle avait couru le marathon de New-yorkaise .

Hiou était devenu dur comme de la pierre et arrêta de la léché, parce qu'elle était déjà bien mouillé pour son entre dans sa féminité, il approcha de kanae, qui tendu les bras enfin qu'il vient, en appuyant son corps contre son entre trempe, en frottant son pénis dur puis la pénétra doucement tout en l'embrassa en l'embrassa. Puis Hiou bougeait de plus en plus rapidement dans ses entrailles,délicieusement très bon que les deux gémissaient aux plaisirs de son va et vient incessante, Oh mon dieu c'est trop bon n'arrête pas mon amour suppliant kanae, Hiou ! Hiou !

Elle pousse des cris, son corps devenait si chaud,tandis que son vagin tremblait et appréciait les va et vient agréable de son pénis, ah ah mum oh oui , puis ils s'embrassaient pendant que Hiou bougeait ses fesses comme si dansait, puis tend aussi sa tête a l'agréable sensation de plaisir charnelle ressentir à son tour en grognant comme un animal sauvage, puis il changeait de position pour la prendre par l'arrière puisqu'elle était a quatre patte, il attrapa ses hanche pour la pénètre plus rapidement ah ah yes c'est si bon à l'intérieur de toi kanae mon amour, puis attrapa ses seine,tout en frappa dans ses entrailles en feu !

Elle agrippa le cousin pour la mordre tellement c'était si intense, puis cria de nouveau la chambre vibrait au son de leurs gémissement le corps de kanae tremblait de plaisir sans nom, sentait qu'elle était à son apogée Hiou accéléra ses coup de hanche en l'achat ses seines, et attrapa ses hanches dans un dernier coup de hanches ,ah ah kanae je sens que je vais éjaculé, ah moi aussi, puis elle cambra son dos a son orgasme, puis il éjacula en elle, vu qu'il n'utilise pas de préservatif avec elle, puisqu'elle utilise les pilules contraceptive depuis le début de leurs vie sexuelle. Apres avoir jouir , et lui éjacule ils retombent tous deux sur le lit avec leurs respirations rapide pour souffler un peu pour reprendre leur souffle...

Wow s'était vraiment génial mon amour dit Hiou, toi mon coeur je vais dans la salle de bain je reviens de suite pour le deuxième tour! Quoi Hiou tu ne changera jamais, tu est vraiment un Hentai veut dire pervers. Ils ont faire l'amour jusqu'à s' endormir ensemble l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

**Retour à Ren Tsuruga au japon dans le bureau avec son Manager Yashiro-san,**

Ren est assit comme un félin paresseusement dans le canapé confortable dans le bureau avec yashiro-san pour lui parler de son problème concernant cette jeune femme kyoko qui avait renversé avec sa voiture il y'a une semaine de cela maintenant, cette kyoko commençait à occuper ses rêve la nuit , et ses pensées de jour comme de nuit comme un tourbillon de sentiments nouvelle qu'il avait jamais ressentir auparavant qui envahir son coeur . Ren je t'écoute quel est le problème dont tu veux me parlez ?

Ren dit et bien cela concerne une jeune femme que j'ai rencontré lors de mon accident il y'a une semaine yashiro-san ! Quoi, oh mon Dieu, tu as été impliqué dans un accident de voiture Ren?!

tu m'avais rien dit de cela? Mais ne me dit pas que la personne est dans un fauteuil roulant ou quelque chose Ren ?

Non yashiro-san, il n'en est rien ne t'inquiète pas pour Kyoko-chan qui s'en est juste sortir avec une simple entorse à sa cheville gauche, le samedi dernier j'avais demandé au docteur Ryosaki fuiji d'aller voir Kyoko-chan, chez elle voir sa cheville, dieu merci n'était pas une grave entorse, et la donner les aliments que j'avais acheté aussi , elle va un peu mieux maintenant je l'avais encore croisé en train d'attendre le bus ,et je l'ai encore raccompagnée chez elle il y'a quelque jour , d'après ce que j'ai pu voir sa jambes est pratiquement guérir , avec les conseilles du Dr Ryosaki que Kyoko-chan a suivi a la lettre .

C'est une jeune femme de 18 ans est fascinante, très sympathique sans parler de son innocente, et sa grande naïveté qui me fait encore rire, rien qu'a l'idee, dit il avec un sourire en coin , et son visage s'est illuminé, qui n'échappe à l'œil vigilante de son yashiro qui remonta ses lunette sur le visage, en disant, hé** Chotto Matte veut dire attente une minute Ren**, tu appelle ta victime par son prénom, en plus de cela tu sais déjà où cette jeune fille habite, puisque tu viens de me dire que le Dr du Président lory Takanada est aller l'occulte sur place chez elle personnellement, sans oublier que tu connais déjà son â la façon dont tu m'en parle on dirait que tu parle de ta petite amie, je trouve que tu en sais beaucoup sur la vie de cette jeune victime, que tu trouve en plus fascinante Ren cela ne te ressemble pas, et puis tu voulais de parler de quelque chose! Oui il s'agit d'elle justement, parce qu'il y'a eut un événement qui s'est passé le jour de l'accident avec cette jeune que j'ai du mal à l'admettre !

Yashiro-san levant ses lunette par curiosité, et quel est cette chose qui te tracasse Ren ?

Yashiro-san s'est assis confortablement dans le fauteuil comme une femme au foyer avide de potin et écoute ! Ren dit eh bien il m'est arriver que lorsque j'ai pris dans mes bras cette kyoko mon coeur s'est mis a battre comme du tambour, une fois après qu'elle et moi sommes restez au moins 1 minute à nous observez dans le blanc des yeux, comme s'il elle était la chose la plus fascinante au monde! Oh mon dieu Ren tu est sérieux, il avale sa salive continue !

Ren dit ensuite j'ai même eut l'impression de déjà vu avec elle, comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours , je parle facilement avec elle, comme une amie , je les même taquine en la faisant une blague et tu ne connais pas la meilleur yashiro-san ! En plus il y'a plus fascinant que ce que tu viens de m'avouer demande son manager?

Ren dit oh oui plus incroyable que mon attirance envers cette kyoko!

Oh mon dieu tu m'intrigue là Ren dit moi dit c'est quoi?Hum soupire Ren eh bien cette kyoko n'est sait pas qui je suis yashiro-san !Nani,Quoi ? C'est pas possible Ren comment une fille vivant au japon de 18 ans ne serai pas qui est le grand acteur numéro 1 du japon, elle faisait semblant de ne pas te connaître Ren voilà tout . Yashiro je ne t'ai pas précisez un détail kyoko connais mon nom et qui je suis , mais n'a jamais prêter attention à ma personne tout simplement sans compte que c'est la meilleur ami de quelqu'un que tu ne devineras jamais !

Oh mon dieu je vais de surprise en surprise avec cette kyoko comment diable une fille exciterait au japon qui ne sait pas à quoi tu ressemble en me faisant pas semblant, effectivement elle est fascinant et dis moi qui est sa meilleur ami Ren ! Accroche toi bien il s'agit de Kanae Kotonami de notre Agence ! Ah bon la reine des glace comme elle est surnommé dans le milieu a une meilleur ami et bien quelle surprise parce que kanae ne parle presque pas aux autres actrices de l'Agence LME .

Et Ren il y'a une chose qui n'intrique plus que toute les chose incroyable que tu viens de me-dire, le sujet de ton coeur qui a battu pour cette kyoko, cela ta t'il fait le même effet lorsque tu l'avait raccompagnée chez elle la deuxième fois après quelque jours, que tu ne l'avais pas vue répond moi sincèrement?

Ren dit oui mon coeur c'était encore mis à battre la deuxième fois lorsque je l'avais revu , et j'ai même fait des …**se racler la gorge**, embarrassé par ce qu'il s'apprête à avouer à yashiro-san qui lui avait la bouche ouvert comme un poison d'après sa conclusion incroyable et fatal de histoire, mais avant de dire à Ren ce qu'il pense il veut entendre sa phrase d'abord, et bien je t'écoute Ren ?

Hum j'ai .. j'ai fais un rêve mouillé d'elle,et de moi cela m'a un peu choqué je dois l'admettre, Ren regarda son manager qui non seulement avait la bouche ouvert, mais aussi les yeux grand ouvert, yashiro-san a tu vu la tête que tu fais?

Ren juste une dernière question répond est ce que aussi loin que tu t'en souvient a tu déjà fait un rêve mouillé avec tes Ex petit-amie? Ren lève la tête en l'air pour réfléchir et dit non aussi loin que je n'en souviens jamais Yashiro-san a été pris par un fou rire, sous l'œil étonné de Ren qui est assit sans voix, yashiro disait oh mon dieu c'est pas possible le grand Ren Tsuruga ressent des sentiments d'amour pour une inconnue.

Ren demande tu as fini de rire a mes dépend yashiro-san, Ren ce qui est incroyable pour un homme qui as l'habitude chaque deux mois qui change de femme comme de chemise, est enfin tombé amoureux de cette kyoko, en ayant un coup de foudre pour elle en prime ah, ah jamais j'ai cru que je verrai le jour ou Ren serrai enfin amoureux d'une femme .

Je commençais vraiment a perdre espoir pour toi Ren Tsuruga , et le meilleur est qu'il n'est pas tombé amoureux de sa copine actuelle la belle kana ah ah ! le briseur de coeur le play boy Ren est tombée pour une femme, Ren il faut fêter cela, je t'invite avec cette kyoko, qui sans effort a pris ton coeur de pierre .Yashiro-san tu es sérieux ?

tu veux dire que, je suis réellement tombé amoureux de cette fille kyoko

Comme je le pensais, c'est pas possible Oh my god!

Yashiro dit biensûre que tu a eut ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre, attend que je résume l'histoire tu as le coeur qui bat pour elle, tu as une attirance envers elle, et pour fini qui n'est pas des moindre est que tu as fait un rêve érotique avec cette kyoko chose qui ne t'est jamais arrivé d'après ce que tu viens de me dire !

Ren Tsuruga tu as les symptômes d'une personne amoureux tout simplement ...

A SUIVRE …..


	21. Chapter 21

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs qui laissent des commentaires,et leurs impression sur ma Fanfiction que j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira merci...**

* * *

**Rencontre dangereux pour kyoko Mogami au Centre Commercial du quartier shoto**

**Chapitre 21**

**Retour à Ren qui est toujours dans le bureau avec son manager Yukihito yashiro...**

Ren comme je viens de te le dire, tu as les symptômes d'une personne amoureux tout simplement Ren dit, Hum je vois, je vais réfléchir à cet situation inédit, et inhabituelle me concernant ! Bon il est temps que je part, parce que j'ai rendez vous avec kana au restaurant français qui vient d'ouvrir Merci de m'avoir écouté et conseillé à ta manière au revoir. Ah avant que tu pars Ren j'ai la confirmation concernant le tournage de Dark-Moon ! Ah oui et qui sera au casting avec moi yashiro-san ?Hé d'après ce que je sais parce que l**e président Lory Takanada** souhaites t'en parler personnellement après son Drama Emergency Hospital qui se terminera bientôt d'ici un mois c'est cela! En tout cas le casting dans ce Remake de Tsukigomori nommé Dark Moon est bien confirmé cette fois-ci et terminer d'après ce que je sais il y'aura bien sur toi** Ren Tsuruga jouera le rôle principal celle de Katsuki Tachibana,** Le casting comprend également Hiroko Iizuka, l'actrice qui a joué Mio du drama original, et ainsi que ton ami fétard Hidehito kijima qui lui vient de terminer son Drama **en co-star avec le jeune Hiou Uesugi et Ruriko** .

Il y aura des nouvelles Actrices de l'Agence Softhat comme Chiori Amamya est la personne sélectionnée pour le rôle de Mio Hongo. Elle est actuellement dans le clip de Prisoner PV du chanteur solo Top du moment qui fait le Buzz Sho Fuwa tu sais Ren l'arrogant, et capricieux chanteur qui avait oser te défié à la télévision ouvertement, il y'a trois ans lors de ses début dans le show-biz . Hum je me souviens de lui maintenant que tu en parle yashiro-san.

Hum il y'a aussi l'actrice en plein essor , Itsumi Momose de la même Agence . Le tournage de Dark Moon a eu lieu sur un plateau, dans une école et dans la région de Karuizawa. Et bien d'autres célébrités oh mon Dieu je vois qu'il y aura du beau monde pour le Casting à ce que je vois .

Ah je vois Bon et bien appelle moi Ren au besoin et essayer de te reposer car le tournage de Dark-Moon y paraît va être très intensif vu que c'est une grand production qui sera certainement l'événement de fin d'année .

Merci de m'avoir informé, yashiro-san, d'accord Ren je vais ranger le bureau puis rentre chez moi m'amuse avec ma belle Rina Akitake ah deux de tes Ex ont été aperçu à New-york en compagnie de ce Fuwa Sho qui je crois est sortir un moment avec la Top modèle Misaki ayamoto . Oh je vois dit Ren avait son sourire mystérieux comme toujours avant de repartir sous l'œil des paparazzi .

* * *

**Entre Temps Retour aux Membres du Groupe de boys -band nommé vie Ghoul sont dans un studio d'enregistrement du Wood stick, ou enregistre les Musiciens Top japonais…**

**Reino : chanteur**

**Miroku : batteur**

**Shizuru : bassiste**

**Kiyora : clavieriste**

**Dasuku : guitariste**

Le Groupe de boys band Vie Ghoul le leader du groupe nommé Reino qui aime plagié la Musique du chanteur Sho Fuwa , était dégoûté de son succès retentissante dans le show biz et surtout **son interview sur la chaîne MTV US** lorsqu'il était à New York .

Le groupe à un dédicace aujourd'hui pour faire de l'ombre à sho Fuwa ,qui a justement aussi un dédicace tout à l'heure au centre commerciale de Shoto le quartier des Célébrité, ou travail kyoko dans une crèche. Ce n'est pas possible oublie ce qu'on avait décidé. d'aller vole la nouvelle chanson de Sho Fuwa depuis son arrive de New York , il s'est déjà mis au travail pour écrire ,une nouvelle partition musicale, qui risque encore de battre des records de vente sur le marche, cet imbécile à vraiment de l'inspiration musicale , je dois au moins lui reconnaître cela, mais Sho Fuwa risque de nous détrôner pour de bon après cela dit Reino si nous n'arrêtons pas!

Sérieux dit Miroku ? Notre taupe s'est fait grillé depuis la dernière-fois dit Dasuku, Eh bien il a dû être démasqué par Sho Fuwa, ou par quelqu'un de son équipe dit Kiyora, on me peux plus faire appel à lui désolé, il était vraiment utile cet taupe, dit Miroku qui est le plus connu après le chanteur Reino. Je te crois Miroku il y'a un mot laissé par notre taupe que j'avais pas vu dit Shizuru , regardez un peu ça c'est le mot qui dit jusqu'à la fin de son nouveau album,Fuwa sho Fuwa interdit a quiconque d'entrer dans le studio et d 'en sortir il se la jouerait huis clos on dirait cet imbécile de sho est devenu intelligent . Dasuku dit alors je pense qu'on devrait essayer continuer on peut lui proposer de l'embaucher notre taupe dans notre équipe,ca va le motiver non ?

Miroku dit alors tu rêve debout Dasuku tu crois que Sho Fuwa va continuer a bosser avec ce gras qu'il sait que c'est notre taupe le coupable dès vol et plagiat pour nous de ses partition ah ah alors là si sho accepte cela c'est qu'il est encore plus stupide que je le pensais n'est pas Reino , eh tu nous écoute depuis au moins dit quelque chose!Reino dit il faut qu'on recruté un nouveau taupe . Eh Reino toi qui as des pouvoir surnaturelle, t'as pas repéré un autre spécimen un peu faible psychologiquement dans l'entourage de Sho Fuwa ?

Reino dit assis dans son fauteuil en train de réfléchir a la situation savoir que sho a plus de statue désormais qu'on croyait ça ne te donne pas envie de sérieusement le faire goûter à l'échec Reino dit Miroku assist a côte de Reino . Bon les gras n'oublions pas notre dédicaces commençons à nous préparez pour aller signer des autographe a nos Fans dévoués qui aiment notre musique .

* * *

**Tsuruga Ren, et kana sont dans un restaurant française qui vient d'ouvrir, **

Après avoir garé sa voiture Ren est sorti et est aller aidé kana kusunoki sa petite amie qui est l'actrice la plus belle et la numéro un du japon, magnifiquement bien habillée dans une jupe blanche mi longue joliment fendu aux genoux , très sexy ce qui la donne un charme envoûtante avec un haut gris à sortir avec chaussures à talon haute noir . Ren lui aussi n'était pas en reste, il portait un costumes de luxe blanche avec sa chaîne habituelle, en argent serti de diamant qui est un souvenir de Rick, il est habillé très classe, et élégante qui s'harmonisent avec ses chaussures noir brillante crocodile . Le crépitement des flash de paparazzi parmi eux yamato évidement due l'agence Platinum, et un nouveau venu tout aussi collant que notre meilleur paparazzi yamato est nommé ichida tanaka qui est de l'agence Boots journal à scandale le plus connu au japon ..

Bienvenue, dans notre restaurant gastronomie français Tsuruga-san, et kana-san votre réservation est déjà prête,votre table est au deuxième étage, on vous souhaite une bonne dégustation dans notre restaurant dit le gérant en personne aux couples célébrissimes qui est un honneur pour son restaurant qui sera connu grâce a ce couple d'acteur top du japon. Lorsque que Ren et kana pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à leur étage le gérant donnait les derniers ordre occupez vous en priorité des moins faites et geste d'eux ses invités de marque dans notre restaurant qui va bientôt se faire un Nom dit le restaurateur français à ses employés..

Après le couple discutaient de leur vie et des divers sujets concernant leur Drama Emergency Hospital qui prendra fin bientôt .Les serveuse apportais sur un chariot le dîner copieux du couple, en disant voici ce que vous aviez commande : voici des Homards qui est t'arriver aujourd'hui de France par avion accompagné de fromage cuit au four avec des pommes de terres cuit aussi au four et en entre de la salade verte , mélange de fruits de mer. soupe d'huile d'olive soupe de vinaigre balsamique, tomates et des avocats .La serveuse dit, je vous souhaite un très bon appétit ! Merci beaucoup dite le couple à l'unisson. Ren dit à Kana-chan tient dit-il avec une fourchette pour mettre de la salade dans sa bouche! et la serveuse repartir..

Après avoir manager, kana dit Ren chéri tu es si gentil et attentionné avec moi son coeur s'est mis à battre comme du tambour,et elle prit aussi une fourchette en disant laisse moi te servit aussi, Ren rit et ouvrit la bouche Mumm cette salade est vraiment délicieuse bon avec ce mélange de fruit de mer c'est vrai que cela est délicieuse .

Pendant ce temps les deux paparazzi sont monte sur un toit pour prendre le couple en photo crépitement des flash en rafale. Yamato dit à ichida ah ah je vois que le **magazine** **Boot New** a engagé un autre cas cou comme moi qui ne recule devant rien, cela est intéressante le jeune paparazzi qui faisait un signe de main de l'immeuble d'à côté où se trouvait le paparazzi yamato qui rit a l'arrogance de son jeune rival ..

Après avoir bien dîner au chandelle, ils sortent ensemble maintenant depuis deux. kana souhaiterai avoue ses sentiments d'amour sincère à vis à vis de Ren . Comme bien d'autres femmes avant elle . Hé, Ren Oui ma belle kana que veut tu me dire ? Kana lui répond en disant, je te sens un peu distant avec moi depuis quelques jours, je penses t'avoir laissé assez d'espace, pour ne pas t'étouffe émotionnellement. Je souhaite que nous fassions tu sérieux Tsuruga-san parce, je vous appréciez beaucoups depuis trois ans maintenant, et je suis hé tombée lorsque Ren qui voyait ce qu'elle s'apprête à dit,l'arrêta en disant kana, je pensais avoir été bien claire depuis le départ ma belle, en t'avouant que je ne souhaitais pas m'engager, dans une relation vraiment très sérieux avec des promesse a la clé lors de mes relations amoureuses avec les femmes qui souhaiterai partager ma vie.

Je ne mentirais pas que je vous aime beaucoup Kana-chan, mais cela ne s'apparente absolument pas à de l'amour de ma part mais juste de l'affection et de l'attirance physique d'un homme a une femme, sans compte que je t'avais prévenu de ne jamais faire l'erreur de tombée amoureuse de-moi, parce-que je ne répondrai pas simplement à cette amour kana .

Kana soupira, je vois très bien Ren que tu est toujours fermer à ce genre de sujet va savoir pourquoi?!

je t'est néanmoins trouver très dur, sur tes proposés tout à l'heure Ren , mais comme je ne souhaite absolument pas gâché notre petite dîne, et la soirée en tête ah ah je vais m'abstiendrai de te poser des questions ce ce sujet brûlant pour t'avouer mes sentiments personnelle, ou quoi que ce soit de fâcheux qui fera que tu risquera que nous nous quittions sur un malentendu prématuré ou pire que tu me quitte plus tôt que possible, comme a ton habitude cela sera fâcheux tu ne crois pas dit-elle en tourna sa tête pour observer le beau acteur en faisant des yeux douces ! Ren avait écouté attentivement le monologue de la plus belle actrice du japon qui est aussi très intelligente en plus d'être très belle , il l'observait avec ses yeux mystérieux, et énigmatique sans rien dire lorsque la serveuse apporta les desserts .

* * *

**Entre Temps, Au** **Centre Commerciale de Shoto le quartier des Célébrités, nommé le Beverly Hills japonais .**

Sho qui est entrer de son voyage de New-york, après ses show télévisés Américaine était devenue une Célébrité incontesté qui vient de faire sa place au soleil en tant que Artiste mondialement connu désormais . Lorsque Sho est rentre il est aller voir a belle actrice Mannequine Minori qui est sa nouvelle petite amie avant son départ pour New-york . Minori l'avait incendie au sujet de son soit disant baisse avec son Ex petite amie la Top-modèle Misaki Ayamoto , vu qu'elle a aussi un sale caractère, comme Sho lui même .

Après son explication de bout à bout de sa version de l'histoire, avec shoko qui est venu spécialisé appuyer le mensonge/vérité de sho Fuwa , vu que sho à l'air d'avoir peur et écoute la jeune actrice qui à réussir à le mate en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, même si Shoko ne sait comment, Minori s'est pris pour rendre sho un peu docile, il doit en être tombé amoureux ou quelque chose . Sho avait renconte à Minori que Misaki était saoule, et l'avait embrassé sans arrière pensée, la preuve le lendemain ils sont aller faire du shopping en présence de Shoko son Manager pour la acheter des vêtements de luxe qui la ravir plus que toute en la disant qu'il y'a qu'elle qui compte a ses yeux, et dans son coeur .

Peu après sho s'est réconcilier avec Minori qui n'était pas du toute contente apres le baisse de Sho Fuwa avec la Top-modèle Misaki Ayamoto qui est une Ex petite amie de Ren Tsuruga était autrefois sa copine de baisse lorsque ils avaient envie de s'envoyer en l'air au besoins , et aiment aussi faire la fête en boite de nuit que ce soit au japon où à l'étranger . Après, leur ce petite malentendu sho et Minori avaient faire l'amour le soir même jusqu'au petite matin.

**Sho à un dédicace avec ses Fans aujourd'hui le vendredi pour signé des autographes qui avait été organisé par l'Agence Akatoki pour entretenir la flamme du Buzz médiatique concernant le chanteur Top solo du japon lorsqu'il était encore à New-york pour son interview sur la chaîne MTV US** **qui avait été très médiatisé par les journaux** **Américaines, et son show au défile De mode Sho Fuwa avait fait son show vu que il avait été payer gracieusement avec beaucoup d'argent** .

Il avait chanté comme un vrai showman sa chansons Prisoner PV qui fait les ravages sous les ondes radio et sur Internet jusqu'à présent a ce défilé étaient invités les plus grandes Top modèle, et Mannequin international étaient réunir pour l'occasion par le Milliardaire Russe/ Américain marié à la première Top modèle Japonais Ootomo Honoka qui avait été reconnue à l'international c'est une ancien protégé de Lory Takanada le PDG de l'Agence LME, lorsqu'elle était dans l'agence .

* * *

**Retour à kyoko Mogami qui est centre commercial après son travail est aller faire du shopping .**

Kyoko était aller se promener dans le mème centre commerciale comme à son nouvelle habitude après son travail pour faire du lèche vitrine en s'achetant de nouveaux vêtements pour se faire belle au travail vu l'endroit est une crèche pour de riche enfants du quartier de célébrité shoto ou je travaille en tant qu'assistante maternelle , et aussi bien sur à cause de son ami d'enfance se maudit Shotaro Fuwa ce chanteur de malheur, qui n'est pas reconnaissante pour le sacrifice de ma jeunesse qu'il a réussir à devenir le meilleur chanteur du japon.

Sans compte qu'elle avait surprise shotaro la critique et avouer la vérité à son manager Shoko-san la vrai raison de sa venu avec lui de Kyoto en la disant dans la foulée qu'elle n'était pas belle, sans sexe appeal et que il avait emmener avec lui à Tokyo pour être sa femme de chambre cela l'avait beaucoup affecté il y'a maintenant presque deux mois .

Lorsque kyoko se bandais en souriante elle aperçoit une foule de fille arrête a un stand qui parle entre et kyoko se demandait s'il y avait une célébrité acteur qui avait fait son apparition et kyoko est aller jeter un petit coup d'œil à cette foule massif par simple curiosité . Que se passe t-il ? Se Demandait kyoko lorsqu'elle est voit une grande affiche publicitaire du groupes quatre beau-gosse c'est marqué sur l'affiche vie Ghoul .

Lorsque kyoko voit des groupies disent j'espère que Reino et Miroku vont bientôt arriver les filles ?

**STAFF de sécurité** sont arrivent en nombreuses comme des gardes du corps arrêter avec les bras tendu pour stopper les Fans en délire, kyoko est stupéfaite de cette scène incroyable devant d'elle,en cligna des yeux Fans qui crient avec des pancartes à l'effigie du groupe de boy band qui est affiché en grand .

kyoko fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'elle entendu courir les groupies vers un vanne qui venait d'arriver sur place avec les membres de ce groupe justement, ses filles sont devenues hystériques en criant de tous leurs poumons, et secouent leurs pancartes, comme des folles certaines ont bousculé la pauvre Kyoko qui est très légère en poids, oh mon dieu je ferai mieux de me mettre sur le côté pour observer, sinon ces Fans en délire vont me écrasasse, et me faire tomber au sol rien que pour aller voir ses quatre beau-gosse sortir du vanne, ses Fans ont même piétiner même le cordon de sécurité mise en place par le service de sécurité . Tous les yeux son focalise sur le groupe avec le crépitement des flash des paparazzi qui entendaient sur le côté l'arrivée du groupe de boy band les membres du groupes faisaient des signes de mains vers les Fans qui certaines ont été ramassés par les agents de sécurités pour cause de évanouissement .

Après les bousculades, des Fans en folies , les membres du groupes sont assistent sur leurs place réservé dans le grand centre commercial les Fans faisaient la queux pour avoir des autographes, maintenant.

Kyoko s'approchait, par curiosité pour écouter une conversation qui a attiré son attention d'un coup . Regardez disent un groupes de quatre filles arrêter ,en train de parler entre elles avec des pancartes avec des formes à l'effigie de ces quatre qui sont assistent en train de signe des autographe aux filles qui attendent leurs tour de passage les filles devant kyoko discutaient en distantes entre elles , n'est pas les filles que Reino le chanteur à une personnalité assez sombre et étrange qui a la capacité de voir des choses surnaturelle et de parler aux esprits et, fantômes, il paraîtrait qu'il dort même dans un cercueil d'après les rumeurs qui ne sont pas encore confirmé au public .

**Reino à le sens de la mode et Miroku** aussi qui sont les deux membres du groupe vie Ghoul les plus beaux et sexy . Oh mais c'est n'importe quoi cette rumeur stupide. je veux qu'il me signe un autographe,enfin de le voir de près mon beau Reino que j'aime comme il est ah ah je suis toute excitée les filles.

Une autre dit aussi, c'est vrai oh il est trop beau malgré san grand beauté qui rivalise avec le chanteur Sho Fuwa , ah oui oui c'est vrai il est classe même Sixième du classement tout célébrités confondu comme le mec le plus sexy du japons devant Sho Fuwa qui est à la septième place ce n'est pas rien ah les filles , oui bien sur c'est vrai que Reino est beau il a même sortir avec la sulfureuse Actrice Mannequin Minori qui sort justement avec confirmation a la clé avant son départ pour New York il y'a quelque semaines maintenant , eh les filles .

Hé les filles ,écoute moi j'ai un autre scoop, en tant que Fan aussi du beau chanteur top du japon. Je crois que Sho Fuwa à aussi un dédicace ici c'est vrai disent les autre a l'unisson !oui oui il est à l'intérieur du centre commerciale vers les emplacement des boutique de luxe HR'Mandy l'ultra belle Juliana Hizuri et la boutique de luxe MKH du mari de la belle Ootomo Honoka.

Kyoko a vu rouge au nom de ce maudit shotaro qui l'avait trahi de la pire des façon, en piétinent ses sentiments personnel en la traitant comme une servante personnelle en ressentant de la haine pour shotaro lorsqu'elle repense a sa moquerie,et les raison de sa venu avec lui a Tokyo ...

**Reino qui a la capacité de ressentir les ondes négatif leva la tête aussitôt en direction de cette fille avec les yeux dorés magnifique tout à coup pour l'observe en riant Reino pensait , son Karman est la plus puissant que j'avais jamais ressentir jusqu'à présent puis il se levant pour voir la tête de kyoko qui a sentir a l'instant comme un frisson dans tout son petit corps et regardais aussi droit dans les yeux de Reino qui pensait encore cette jeune fille a sentir mes ondes Supernatural**.

Miroku demanda que se passe t'il **Reino,** tu viens de sentir quelqu'un qui a le même don que toi ? oui on dirait bien dit Reino . c'est cette fille arrête là bas avec ses yeux dorés magnifique je vais la voir de plus près . Quoi dit les membres du groupes à l'unisson ..

A suivre


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

**Précédemment au centre Commercial du quartier de shoto kyoko est aller faire du shopping ..**

Hé les filles ,écoute moi j'ai un autre scoop, en tant que Fan aussi du beau chanteur top du japon. Je crois que Sho Fuwa à aussi un dédicace ici c'est vrai disent les autre a l'unisson !oui oui il est à l'intérieur du centre commerciale vers les emplacement des boutique de **luxe HR'Mandy** l'ultra belle Juliana Hizuri et, la boutique de luxe MKH du mari de la belle Ootomo Honoka.

Oh mon dieu sa chanson Prisoner PV bat des records de ventes même en Amérique , encore plus depuis son passage à l**'émission Musicale MTV,** sho était trop beau lors de cette interview, vous avez aussi vu son baisse avec une Ex petite amie de L'acteur ou l'homme le plus beau du japon Ren Tsuruga la Top modèle Misaki Ayamoto qui a aussi fait la une des journaux il y'a une semaine les faut vous tenez au courante de l'actualité sur nos chéris du show-biz moi je suis abonne au magazine Boots News, oh c'est vrai ce magazine de scandales est bien aussi, ainsi que les information relate par le Daily-New avec yamato qui est le meilleur paparazzi japonais.

Kyoko a vu rouge, au nom de ce maudit shotaro qui l'avait trahi de la pire des façon, en piétinent ses sentiments personnel en la traitant comme une servante personnelle en ressentant de la haine pour shotaro lorsqu'elle repense à sa moquerie, et les raison de sa venu avec lui à Tokyo ...

Reino qui a la capacité de ressentir les ondes négatif leva la tête aussitôt en direction de cette fille avec les yeux dorés magnifique .tout à coup pour l'observe en riant Reino pensait , son Karman est la plus puissant que j'avais jamais ressentir jusqu'à présent puis il se levant pour voir la tête de kyoko qui a sentir à l'instant comme un frisson dans tout son petit corps et regardais aussi droit dans les yeux de Reino qui pensait encore cette jeune fille a sentir mes ondes Supernatural.

Miroku demanda que se passe t'il Reino, tu viens de sentir quelqu'un qui a le même don que toi ? oui on dirait bien dit Reino .c'est cette fille arrête là bas avec ses yeux dorés magnifique je vais la voir de plus près . Quoi ?disent les membres du groupes à l'unisson ..

Kyoko écoutais de bout en bout cette conversation qui l'informait des informations dont elle ignorait sur certaines célébrité Top du japon . Il y'a aussi une chose qui l'interpelle ses souvenir d'avoir déjà entendu d'avec Shotaro un jour concernant le chanteur d'un membre du groupe vie Ghoul ,ah mais oui je m'en souvienne maintenant ce maudit shotaro était en colère, il y'a 1 ans qu'un chanteur lui avait volé plusieurs idée d'écriture et de partition de Musique en sa faveur ah c'est donc lui ce Reino de vie Ghoul, dont shotaro parlait alors, si je comprend bien .

c'est vrai je l'admettre que ses quatres gars sont beaux a voient pour des voleurs de chansons , enfin c'est bien fait pour shotaro s'il est incapable de garder à l'abri ses chansons, ta pire pour lui sans compte les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur la vie sulfureux de ce bâtard de shotaro alors comme ça il est devenue en l'espace de quatre mois encore plus célèbre,et Shotaro se tape même le luxe d'embrasser une Ex de ce fameux acteur Top japon Ren Tsuruga dont la beauté surpasse celle des autres hommes du show-biz.

D'après moko-san et des jeunes filles présentes ici qui sont apparemment au courante de l'actualité sur les célébrités du japon plus que moi. Je n'a pas profité de ma part d'admiration des célébrité que les filles normale de mon âge, comme avoir un petit copine, des amis avec qui aller faire la fête, aller au lycée, enfin une vie normal quoi et tout ça à cause de Shotaro qui s'est au final moque de moi à la fin, j'ai sacrifié ma jeunesse pour rien.

_Le seul groupe Américain que je préféré est le boy band Angel Night surtout a cause du chanteur du groupe le beau Kevin Vladimir Williams qui ressemble étrangement à mon prince de fée, Corn cet homme à presque le même visage que Corn pour de vrai . je trouve cela très étrange vu que mon amie presque imaginaire puisqu'il m'avait donné la pierre bleuâtre que j'ai nommé Corn, j'ai rencontré à Kyoto enfant vers l'âge de 6 ans après le départ enfin, après plutôt l'abandon de ma mère précieusement je devrais dire, je suis devenu une sorte de groupie pour ce groupe américaine que moko-san n'est pas bien sur au courante de ça_**. **

Miroku dit assis toi Reino s'il te plaît tu verra plus tard cette histoire avec cette fille aux yeux dorés qui a attiré ton intention dans la foule qui arrivera pour avoir un autographe. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Reino?pourquoi t'est aussi sérieux tout a coup, nous sommes là aujourd'hui pour nos Fan pas pour aller drague une fille qui ta tapé dans son Karma dans ton cas !Haha ah Rit Dasuku quel drôle de jeu de mot Miroku normalement on dit tape dans l'œil non ah les gras ?Oui répond les autres membres assissent étonnés par le comportement de Reino qui est déjà bizard en temps normal alors .Reino dit pour te répondre Miroku cette fille est juste là en curieux lorsque nous sommes sortir du vanne je l'avais déjà remarqué parmi cette foule de fille .

Excusez nous de vous dérangez Reino en pleine conversation est ce que nous pouvons avoir nos autographe. Oh, les filles vous êtes si mignonne, Ah haha,les filles vous ne nous dérange absolument pas nos Fans sont précieuses pour nous dit mon dieu je vais m'évanouir, mon coeur va exploser sur place tellement elle bat si vite, le beau Miroku vient de me toucher le visage. Hé calme toi dit une autre Fan qui dit aux deux autres attrapée là les filles oh ils sont trop beaux en vrai qu'à la télévision . Voilà les filles nous avons signer sur vos feuilles des autographes, et rentre bien chez vous , ne buvez pas d'alcool dans les boite de nuit ce soir , mes mignonnes en faisant un clin d'œil vu que nous somme le Week- end au-revoir les filles.

Merci Miroku t'es vraiment le plus cool du groupe, toi tu est celui qui est le plus bizard du groupe vu que tu es même médium, avec des don surnaturelle cela fait peur ,n'est pas les filles ? Oui c'est vrai mais, Reino est tellement trop beau ! Merci du compliment petite dit Reino qui se déplacé sous l'œil curieuses des autres Fans qui attentes dans la file, en se dirigeant vers kyoko qui était figée sur place après avoir sentir quelque chose de très désagréable c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours ou quoi ?Quelque chose approche à grands pas vers moi se dit kyoko en cherchant danger .

Oh mon dieu Reino se dirige vers nous vraiment on dirait , dit l'une des filles d'un autre groupe de filles .Miroku dit en demanda Reino **Où** va tu ainsi ?Il a l'aire franchement intéressé pour une fois par une une de nos Fan ! Ouah il est vraiment grave motivé là sur-le coup ! Arrivait à hauteurs des filles a côté de kyoko ,et dit salut ma belle! Qui est vous demande kyoko? Reino dit je suis là pour t'enlever ma belle tu as de très beaux yeux dorés sans compter ta forte présence spirituel peu commune que j'ai ressentir jusqu'ici !

Quoi je ne veux pas traîner en enfer non merci je ne suis pas intéresser dit kyoko .

Certaines Fan arrêtez avec leurs appareil photo se demande qui est cette fille qu'est ce qu'elle vient de dire a Reino ? Dit moi les filles de quoi parliez vous tout a l'heure avant que j'arrive qui a mise cette fille super en colère ? Hein de quoi on parlais?Réponde moi c'est important dit Reino arrêté avec ses mains dans les poches. Hé moi je peux répondre Reino sama, et bien on parlait de Fuwa Sho et cette fille a pris un visage reconnaissable ,merci de m'avoir répondu ma mignonne, tien un ticket pour notre prochain concert , ah oh mon Dieu merci, Reino-sama ah les filles regarde, j'ai un billet gratuit pour l'un de leurs concerts, moi aussi je peux répondre à vos questions Reino-sama !

Kyoko est sous le choc avec les yeux grands ouverts et reprend ses esprit lorsqu'elle entendu ce Reino la demande comment est ce que tu t'appelle ? Mais je ne suis pas là pour donner mon prénom au premier venu Mr le chanteur voleur de musique dit kyoko par accident à Reino !

Hé toi aux yeux dorés comment veut tu parler a Reino sama de la sorte, il n'a jamais volé de musique de qui que ce soit , comme tu viens de le dire! alors fait attention à ce que tu vienne de dire alors ,sinon tu va voir dit la leader du groupe de fille .Kyoko pensa , Oh mon dieu j'ai touché le fond je suis en train de me faire insulte à cause de ce bâtard de shotaro, en mettant ses bras sur son visage horrifié .Reino observa le comportement de kyoko et en riait intérieurement de cette fille qui lui paraît intéressante. Et Reino demande à kyoko est tu dans l'entourage de Sho Fuwa pour savoir ce que tu viens de dire ?

kyoko répondu,bien sûr que non je n'ai plus rien a avoir avec ce maudit shotaro, qui est un menteur, et égotiste née qui piétiné le sentiment des autres sans levé un sourcils, sans haine s'est intensifiée pour le plus grand bonheur de Reino, qui en profita pour toucher sa mains pendant qu'elle est dans son état de rage intérieur et vu son passé avec le chanteur Fuwa sho lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ainsi que la grande souffrance, et blessure qu'elle a ressentir avec sho Fuwa, et Reino sourit en disant, je comprend maintenant ton lien avec sho Fuwa depuis que ta mére ta abondonne a ses parents à kyoto !

Kyoko qui est revenu à elle entre temps, disait lâché mon bras de suite je vous prie ?

Hum pardon ma belle je sais maintenant qui tu es Kyoko t'est donc amie d'enfance de Sho.

Kyoko est sous le choc et cri Heinnn oh mon Dieu c'est pas possible comment connaissez vous mon prénom et mon lien avec Shotaro personne ne le sait ? c'est donc vrai de ce que ses filles avaient dites tout a l'heure vous avez des pouvoir surnaturelle?

Reino retourne à sa place sans rien dire et dit a kyoko au-revoir innocente petit chaperon rouge .

Ah Reino-sama est trop cool avec ses pouvoir divinatoire, dit kyoko qu'est ce que tu as ressenti après avoir été touché par Reino-sama ? Nani dit Kyoko qui part en courante effrayé sans demande son reste pour rentre chez elle après sa rencontre du troisième type avec le chanteur leader du groupe vie Ghoul le chanteur Reino ! Oh mon dieu les pouvoir de Reino sama sont donc vrai dit toute les fans qui étaient au niveaux de kyoko avaient constater ?

Alors Reino cette fille à été intéressante après avoir interrompu notre un instant notre séance de dédicace demanda Dasuku ? Reino dit aux autres membres du groupe après etre assis de nouveau a sa place vous ne devinerez jamais qui est ma trouvaille les gars cette fille au yeux dorés n'est autre que l'amie d'enfance de Sho Fuwa, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir et constate dans son passé elle le détesté désormais et lui voue une haine féroce du a sa trahison !Quoi cette fille est vraiment une ami de sho cela est vraiment incroyable ta trouvaille Reino, ton intuition est unique au japon a mon avis dit Miroku qui est très proche de lui et qui connaît ses petites secrets par rapport aux trois autres membres du groupes de vie Ghoul .

* * *

**Une heure plus tard dans l'appartement de kyoko**

Après sa rencontre au centre Commercial de shoto kyoko est rentre chez elle étonné par les faculté surnaturelle sont réelle et incontestable de ce chanteur Reino du groupe vie Ghoul qu'il aurait vu tout ses choses de mon passe rien qu'en me touchant la main cela est vraiment incroyable a moins que sho leurs a renconte notre passé comme à shoko non cela n'est pas possible il est le rival de sho . Oublions cette histoire, Moko-san va entendre mon message et ne va pas croire a ses oreilles si je la renconte cette histoire folle ,mais je vais la rappeler demain , parce que elle est actuellement ah ah en plein retrouvaille avec son Hiou chéri j'imagine à faire des choses Hentai rit d'elle encore .

Lorsque son portable sonna oh mon dieu !Mais c'est Moko san allo !mochi mochi !

mo..moko-san ?Bonsoir kyoko c'était quoi cette stupide voix ?

Eh je suis dans le brouillard, je ne sais pas quoi faire je viens de rencontre cet homme un chien de l'enfer le chanteur de vie Ghoul Reino qui m'avait faire une peur bleu comme jamais sauve moi moko-san ! Haha ah décidément kyoko tu as le don de rencontre les célébrités Top du japon c'est vraiment incroyable crois moi ! Hein tu appelle ça une chance moko-san, et je connais cet égoïste née de shotaro Fuwa et maintenant je viens de voir son rival qui a des pouvoirs surnaturelles rien qu'en touchant les gens, bon d'accord j'ai rencontré ce mystérieux Dr Ren Kei qui très beau, Kanae pensa en riant pauvre kyoko ce que tu ne sais pas pour l'instant est que ton soit disant Dr Kei Ren est l'acteur Ren Tsuruga et est aussi l'homme le plus désirable du Japon.

Moko-san je t'appelais à l'instant mais tu étais dans tes penses encore dit kyoko .Hé c'est rien je t'ai appelé pour prendre de tes nouvelles et aussi voir si tu veux sortir avec moi et Hiou et certaine amis acteurs du LME. Hein je ne pense pas moko san je suis épuisée émotionnellement aujourd'hui, je penses que je vais reste me repose la prochaine fois d'accord moko san amuse toi avec Hiou et vos amies et puis même si je venais je n'ai pas de petit amie je ferais tache au milieu de vous tous j'imagine que tout le monde sera en couple non merci je ne sens pas bien .

Oh très bien je vais me prépare avec Hiou et aller dîne avec ses amies parce que je lui avait promis de faire des efforts pour sortir avec mes voisin et collègues acteurs pour montrer que je suis sociale au yeux des gens .Ha Ha moko-san tu parle comme si tu allais à la battoirs c'est bien de sortir de temps en temps avec des amies . ce sont tes propre mots à mon égard bon dîner et a bientôt AH Ok kyoko bonne soire devant ta nouvelle télévision à te rincer les yeux .Et Oui je vais me faire une soirée TV encore au revoir moko puis raccrocha le portable ..

* * *

**Deux Heures plus-tard,**

**Night Club et un restaurant Bar réservé nommé le New-york quartier de shoto. **

**Toute le petit groupe de couple sont retrouvés au restaurant en compagnie de leurs petite amies, dans ce restaurant/Bar ...**

Avec des hôtesses d'accueils, pour ceux qui souhaitent s'amuser en mangeaient en compagnie de jolies femmes, il y'a aussi une partie Night-club avec des coco danseuses de toute races . il y'a une partie qui est Réservé aux riches et aux célébrités du show-biz japonais et étrange . Tout le monde étaient magnifiquement habillées dans des superbes robe de soirée. Hiou Uesugi est accompagnée de Kanae Kotonami, Kijima Hidehito accompagné de Ruriko Matsunai proposer à leurs amis acteur,et actrices d'aller dîner pour se détendre en mangeant, Koga Hiromune est accompagné de Michika Kawagoe ,il y'a aussi Hiroto un acteur du LME accompagné de Manaka .Même s'il y'avait de la tension dans l'air avec deux couples en particulier . Ils sont en train de dîner en groupes dans des emplacements réservé au carré VIP du club.

Kanaé ajoute j'ai invité **mon Ex co-stars de mon Drama Les Amants Maudits** elle s'appelle Yuka Sudo une jeune actrice de l'Agence Softhat .Michika dit Koga chéri,cette jeune est l'une des étoiles montante de ton Agence n'est pas , dont toute le monde parle et en plus c'est une jolie fille de 17 ans très polie ,et respectueuse des gens en plus. Koga dit oui c'est une actrice qui a du talente, bien gré qu'elle est actrice que depuis deux ans disait elle doit avoir du talent pour avoir faire sa place en tant qu'actrice avec les veteran comme nous .

Ruriko dit alors, en claire une fille a papa n'est pas avec sur un ton de leva un sourcils au commentaire de sa petite amie, en sentant un soupçon de jalousie de sa part .Kanae tu est vraiment en beauté ce soir dit Hiroto, elle le regarde sans rien dire au commentaire, merci hiroto-san! oh mais de rien nous sommes de vieille amie de longue date n'est pas petit Hiou qui est désormais un beau jeune homme; avec ce dernier pic de phrase de la part de Hiroto , toute le monde commencait a senti un atmosphère électrique entre les deux hommes pour ceux qui connaisse l'animosité et l'histoire de Kanae, Hiroto,et Hiou il y'a cinq ans de cela Hiroto était amoureux de la belle Kanae jusqu'à il en est même venu aux mains avec Hiou lors d'une de leurs tournage en communes ...

Hiou le fusillant des yeux aussitôt, ce qui ne marque pas d'être aperçu par toute le monde. Manaka-chan, tu es toujours aussi attirante-et très en beauté ce soir, comme toujours dans cette magnifique mini robe qui te va à ravir. Puis se tourna vers sa chéri kanae en embrassa la paume de sa main tout ,en disant même si à mes yeux ,tu est la plus belle de toute et Kotonami soupire .

Après le compliment toute les couples a table étaient sans voix , après la démonstration d'amour du jeune acteur Hiou...

A suivre...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

**Ce Vendredi soir l'arrivée du groupe d'acteurs pour leurs dîner Restaurant/Night Club.**

Tous les couples étaient arrivés dans leurs voitures accompagne de leurs petite amie devant le Night-club bombes de jeunes riches de Tokyo qui faisaient la queue pour aller s'amuser dans ce club sélectifs et privée pour les riches, et célébrités de tout horizon. Ouah quelle brochettes de défilé de belle voiture génial et magnifique que nous avons-là . lorsque tout le monde avaient les yeux rivés sur les couples d'acteurs glamour qui venaient de descendre de leurs voiture de luxe .

Oh mon Dieu c'est l'acteur Koga Kijima Hiou, et Hiroto accompagnés de leurs petites amies, Wow, ils sont trop beau, et sont tous très bien habillés .

Tout le monde sortir les portable pour prendre en photo .

Certaines paparazzi étaient déjà à l'œuvre avec les crépitement de Flash en rafale qui n'arrêtait de prendre tous ce beau monde en photo clic clic, et bien-sur nos acteurs prenaient la pose, eh par ici Hiou Kanae, qui se regardaient en souriant avec amour , Koga apprend Michika par la taille , Kijima regard Ruriko avec son regard séducteur ,et enfin Hiroto Manaka qui prenait aussi la pose, avec leurs plus beau sourire, oh ils sont tous plus beaux qu'à l'écran disait les jeunes arrêtent qui chouchoutent de toute parts devant le Night-club, eh ont pourraient les voir aux carrés VVIP, du côté Restaurants en douces , sont impossible l'accès est toujours garde vers là-bas , oh c'est dommage disent certaines filles accompagnés de leurs copine..

il y avait un autre groupe oh mon dieu géniale cria une fille qui faisant aussi la queue , j'ai au moins prise des belles photos pour mon blog en ligne, oh mon dieu fais voir ceux que tu as pris, moi j'étais encore sous le choc de leur arrivée que je n'ai pas pu prendre de photo dit une autre fille ...

Une Hôtesse d'accueil les revoient en disant bonsoir Mesdames et messieurs et, bienvenue dans notre Restaurant, Veuillez me suivre s'il plaît au carré VVIP ..

une fois sur place asseyez-vous tous dans cette salle réservé pour vous , les serveuses vont arriver de suite pour prendre vos commandes . Merci ma jolie dit kijima, qui apprécie les belles femmes. Koga dit aussitôt, nous sommes venu au même moment à l'entrée, mais tout le monde n'est est là?

Kanae répondu eh non j'ai invité aussi la jeune actrice yuka Sudo de **l'Agence Solfthat** .

Koga Hiromune avant de commencer notre dîné je souhaite vous dire quelque chose avant , toute le monde invités sont à l'écoutent de qui s'apprête à parler avant de commencer leurs dîner du soire . Je voulais m'excuser de notre dernier dîner ensemble en groupe ou Aria, et Manaka n'auraient de jacasser au sujet de Ren Tsuruga et de notre Ex petite-amie commun l'actrice Kimiko qui était pour ceux qui ne savaient pas ma fiance autrefois alors je ne suis un peu énervé et cela avait gâché notre superbe dîner en groupe espérons que cette fois-ci ne serait pas encore gâche sur ce amusons nous tous ensemble dans la bonne ambiance merci, et je suis pour ma part désolé moi aussi dit Manaka pour mes bavardage au sujet de ton Ex et Ren.

Koga dit encore aujourd'hui, je vous invite aussi commandez ce qui vous plaira les amies, d'accord Koga-san, ne regret de nous avoir dire de commande ce qu'on souhaite manger l'ami n'est pas ah ah , tout le monde riaient de bon coeur a la blague de kijima.

Les serveuses ont apporté les menus pour chaque invités assissent. Kanae-san ? Demandait Michika ta jeune invité n'est encore là ?quand sera t elle là demanda par curiosité kijima, sous l'œil attentive de Ruriko. Hiroto dit alors se pourrait-t-il qu'elle ne vienne plus au final ?

kanae en la faisant un faux sourire, Kanae dit avec un sourire radieuse qui fait rougir, parce qu'il ressent toujours des sentiments envers kanae qui n'ont pas totalement disparu,bien gré qu'ils se détestent un peu .

Kanae continue de parler cette yuka tiens toujours parole! yuka se montrera à coup sûr !Manaka, dit j'ai une amie qui la connais Makino apparemment cette yuka est une beauté n'est pas Kanaé,et Koga-san?. kanae sourit en disant vous le découvrirez lorsqu'elle sera là ! . Kijima qui semble très intéressé, j'ai vraiment envie de voir à quoi elle ressemble, Hé toi Koga tu la déjà vu puisqu'elle est apparemment dans ton Agence . Oui je dois l'admettre que cette yuka est belle, et c'est l'une de nos futur grande actrice . Ah bon,elle est si belle que cela, Hé kijima crie Ruriko , je te trouve bien curieux, et très intéressé par cette petite de 17 ans tout à coup .

Kanae avait un sourire en coin, en pensant a peine que kijima l'a rencontré qui en salive déjà ça promet, vu que cette petite est amoureuse de lui en secret . Ah ah rit kijima ,ma chère Ruriko qu'est ce que tu va imagine là, je ne les prend pas au berceau, tu sais biens ! Oh mais avec vous le hommes, ont ne sais jamais ,vous allez brouter là où , personne ne s'attend a vous voir .

Ça c'est bien vrai dit Manaka en regarda son homme Hiroto, toi aussi je t'est à l'œil .

Hé kanae j'espère que tu ne fais pas rentrer le loup dans la bergerie voir comment, kijima salive déjà sur cette futur soit gisante grande actrice Yuka sur un ton moqueur,et sarcastique . J'ai moi aussi envie de voir à quoi elle ressemble dit Hiroto qui ne doute de rien, Ah tu ose avouer dit Manaka qui commence a se fâche, parce qu'elle sait bien que son petit-ami , est aussi un coureur de jupon invétéré comme kijima, et Fuwa sho que ils connaissent aussi .

Tu as envie de mourir ou quoi à moins que tu a envie de dormir ce soir seul sur le canapé Hiroto ?

Oh mon dieu Manaka, tout de suite les grands mots. Kanae pourquoi l'as tu d'abord invité cette Yuka Sudo ? Kanae répondu, et bien c'est une de me s amie ,qui souhaitait faire enfin la connaissance avec certaines Acteurs Top du moment voilà tout.

Pauvre Ruriko, pensa kanae tu ne va pas rire longtemps espèce de garce dévoreuse d'homme je vais d'apprendre à essayer de séduire mon Hiou chéri,dans mon dos pendant votre tournage meme ce pauvre kijima n'est pas au courante de cela gârce stupide, pense kanae en riant au fond elle, ta futur rival en amour, veut et désire ton Play-boy invétéré de kijima ,qui est dan le viseur de cette jeune yuka je ne demande ce qu'elle trouve à kijima mais bon l'amour est aveugle non d'après, ce qu'elle m'avait avoué lors de notre Drama il y'a deux mois, lorsque, j'ai surpris au téléphone disant a sa copine au bout du file qu'elle l'aimais l'acteur kijima Hidehito qu'elle comptais bien le prendre à l'actrice Ruriko .

* * *

**Arrivée au Night Club /Restaurant de la jeune actrice...**

Sudo Yuka est l'une des jeunes actrices en vogue actuellement dans le show-biz dans sa voiture …

Dehors de la boîte de nuit une voiture de luxe vient se gare avec tous les yeux rivaient sur la personne qui vient d'y descendre La belle et jeune actrice Sudo Yuka est arrivée devant Night Club . Des jeunes mec qui attendent pour rentrer s'amuser en boite de nuit, et l'un des gars siffle Wow quelle beauté, Hé les gars je la reconnais ,c'est l'actrice Sudo je l'ai vu dans le magazine Boots New. il y'a 4 mois, il y avait un article sur elle pour un film qu'elle commençait a tourné avec la belle kanae, tu sais celle que le jeune acteur meurt Hiou est fou d'elle, ah la reine des glace, cette fille est vraiment canon, on dirait une femme de 20 ans alors qu'elle n'a que 17 ans !

Quoi t'est sérieux elle n'est pas majeur, elle fait vraiment femme avec sa grande taille! oh merde, on dirait qu'elle est vient de rentrer au carré pour VVIP disent les Gars.

* * *

**Flash Back...**

**Retour deux heures en Arrière avant l'arrivée de Yuka Sudo ,chez elle avec ses deux meilleur amies Marumi , et Makino sont les Futures Actrices du casting de Box R ...**

Hé Yuka, que cherche-tu? À courir dans tous les sens comme ça demande Makino une autre actrice, et aussi amie avec l'actrice Manaka,je vous rappelle que j'ai un dîner important dans deux heure les filles oh Marumi qu'est ce que tu fabrique encore sur le site en ligne pour les célébrités japonais , pour encore voir les potins sur ton Ren Tsuruga, tu est une jeune actrice toi aussi alors tu fera mieux d'arrêté de t'extasier de la sorte, oh mais tu es mal placé pour parler toi tu aime bien l'acteur Hiou , tu bave littéralement sur lui ,tu n'avait pas dire que tu avait vu sa petite amie Kanae lors de l'audition que tu avais passer avec ta copine Manaka et que cette folle dingue de Erika kovenji s'était encore discuté avec elle, Marumi ne me rappelle pas cette événement horrible avec cette fille de riche pourri gâté .

Makino, Marumi , je vous rappelle que je vous est invité dans mon nouvelle appartement pour m'aider à choisir des vêtements que je dois porter a ce dîne ce soir parce que j'ai été invitée par l'actrice Kanae Kotonami avec qui je me suis lié d'amitié dura notre Drama qui vient de se terminer ,et mon chéri Kijima-san sera présent bien sûr .

Oh mon Dieu regarder là rêvassé en beauté hé Makino tu te moquais de moi tout à l'heure, que je m'extasiais sur Ren Tsuruga, tu as oublié Yuka est pire que nous Qui va croire que notre belle yuka qui **est une fille de bonne famille aise, et intello dont toi et ton beau gosse de grand frère ancien mannequin reconvertie en médecin qui a même failli se marie avec la belle Yukina-chan qui est une Ex Miss japon et présentatrice vedette de l'émission Daily People**, tu as aussi héritée du même génétiquement , vu que tu est aussi très intelligente, une fille bien sur tout rapport comme toi yuka est secrètement amoureuse depuis un an de ce play-boy comme Kijima Hidehito qui sorte avec cette garce de Ruriko qui à couché, avec pratiquement tous les acteurs sexy du show-biz y compris le ténébreux et beau Ren Tsuruga-san .

Les filles arrêtons de nous chamailler , au sujet de nos coup de coeur secret ,pourquoi ne venez vous pas avec moi acheter une tenue .

**Fin de flash back**

* * *

**Retour au Nightclub Restaurant **

Une hôtesse l'accueil bonsoir et bienvenue, est vous mademoiselle yuka sudo , oui-elle !suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, je vous accompagne vers la salle où se trouvent les autres acteurs au carré VVIP, l'hôtesse dit encore par ici je vous prie, merci. Tout le monde se retournait de table pour voir qui arrivait, et voit l'hôtesse dire par ici mademoiselle, une jeune femme avec les cheveux longs, claire, et les yeux marron claire,elle est aussi un peu grande et mince habillée dans une robe blanche légère cintrée, par une fausse ceinture élastique dorée et la coupe est asymétrique au niveau des épaules et la partie jupe est composée de plusieurs couches de voile jusqu'au genoux .

Kijima a les yeux ouvert comme une soucoupe volante, Hiroto à la bouche ouvert, Koga fait semblant de ne rien voir à cause de sa petite-amie qui malgré son air innocente est une bombe à retardement, Manaka à des palpitation en avalante sa salive , et quand t'a Ruriko qui grinça des dents étonne, et en colère en disant à voix haute :

**Nante kotoda, chottomatte, koko de sore wa anata ga jōdan o itte iru 17-sai no on'nanokodesu =veut dire oh mon dieu, attendez une minute comment est possible, çà c'est une gamine de 17 ans vous plaisantez j'espère ! **

**Hiou qui lève un sourcil et pense pas mal, avec en prime des seines vraiment généreuses **

**Yuka regard tout ce beau monde sur le choc et sourit, Kanae se leva de table et alla vers la jeune fille, yuka-chan c'est super que tu aie pu venir à ce dîner . Oui merci de m'avoir invité . Kanae dit de rien allons-y je t'ai réservé une place à côté de moi asseyons nous .**

C'est elle dit Michika!

Yuka une fois assise dit bonsoir a tous!

senpai Koga-san ravi de vous revoir ce soir .

Oh c'est gentil à toi mais ce soir, nous sommes entre amie pas de formalité dit koga en souriant.

Très bien je m'appelle yuka Sudo je suis de Agence Softhat je suis ravi de dîne avec vous tous ce soir Wow t'es vraiment belle toi disant Michika sous un ton désinvolte un peu insolente quoi ! avec son faux sourire qui n'échappe à personne .

Koga appelle ,la serveuse apporte le menu nous sommes au complet désormais, oui de suite monsieur .

Kijima qui est d'habitude bavard est muet comme une tombe ainsi que Hiroto qui sont en train de pensées, comment diable ils n'avaient pas encore vu une telle beauté qui était juste sur leurs nez en la fixant ce qui n'échappent pas à Ruriko et ,Manaka qui observaient et savaient très bien a quoi peuvent penser ses deux coureurs de jupon à l'instant précis . Michika demandai ta robe est belle yuka ou la tu acheté, et bien à la boutique de la Marque MKH du mari de la top modèle Ootomo honoka ..

Wow c'est une robe de marque alors, merci du complément .

Après tout le monde mangeaient presque, dans la bonne humeur presque, yuka en profitant de temps en temps pour fixe kijima qui de tout évidence était sous le charme de la jeune actrice qui l'avait tape dans l'œil, et faisait semblant de ne pas s'intéresse a elle vu que Ruriko veillait au grain tout le long de la soirée .

* * *

**Retour a Ren Tsuruga, et L'actrice Kana sont dans un restaurant français en train de dîner**

Ren à repéré deux paparazzi sur deux toit d'immeuble différents et en souriait, je vois que les paparazzi, japonais sont survolent à ce que je vois il y'a n'a même, en haut des immeubles, enfin de nous prendre en photo ma belle kana , oh Ren je ne vois rien d'ici nous sommes, oh sursaute, c'était un crépitement de flash à l'instant Ren ? Il sourit sans rien dire Ah ah ,je ne sais pas comment a tu repéré ses deux paparazzi qui sont bien intelligente, alors que les autres sont en bas à attendre notre sortir du restaurant n'est pas Ren ils vont encore écrit des potins sur notre compte .

Après le dîner Ren et kanae sont aller dans l'appartement de la belle actrice sous l'œil et le crépitement des flashs des paparazzi . Une fois avoir fermer la porte de son appartement, kana se jeta sur le cou de son amant pour l'embrasse vigoureusement, en le dévorant les lèvres du beau acteur top du japon . A voyons ma belle ne soit pas dans un tel empressement nous avons toute la nuit devant nous , n'est pas avec son sourire charmeur et mystérieux, qui en disait long sur la soirée a venir . Ren souleva kana et l'apportant en chambre, en l'embrassa, puis la dépose sur son lit King size .

Une fois totalement nue il s'allongeant sur elle, en suçant le bout de ses tétons durci ; Ren avait déjà pris son préservatif qui enfila sur son pénis déjà bien dur, et commençait a frotter son entrée bien trempé de jus . Il la pénétra aussitôt elle cambra, son corps au plaisir de son entre , une fois dans ses entrailles, il commença à faire des va et vient en remuant sa hanche, en l'embrassa dans un baisse mouillé, elle gémissait , en miaulant comme un chat , puis ils arrêtaient leurs baissées , elle attrapa son cou en criant comme une sorcière banshee, oh oui n'arrête pas, Ren chéri bouge plus, il arrêtait ses coups de hanches rapide, enfin de changer de position, kana était sur Ren a faire des monte et descendre sur lui, en mettant ses mains sur torse bien musclé, Ren faisait des pousses forts et puissant dans ses entrailles en feu, Le mur du son de la chambre vibrait aux cris de plaisirs ressentir par la belle actrice qui était en extase pur, Ah tu es si dur Ren que ,je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter Haa,je suis tellement amoureuse de toi...

Ren arrêta ses mouvements,au mot de sa petite amie qui disait aussitôt, tu n'y mets pas de coeur cette fois, à quoi , ou à qui est-tu en train de penser à l'instant au boulot ? demande t elle en arrêta aussi ses va et vient .Depuis tout à l'heure au restaurant tu es si froid, mais je le savais déjà depuis un moment, Ren me dit rien et l'écouta en disant veux-tu parler avec moi, maintenant dans une telle position. Kana avait la respiration laborieuse, en l'observant mains sur son torse avec ses seines qui montaient et descendaient sur le coup de sa respiration, j'avais senti ta froideur quand tu ma pris dans tes bras je ne sens, si passionne aujourd'hui alors, dépêche toi profitons, de nos corps autant qu'on le souhaite, fais moi l'amour, essaye de m'aime, en ne regarde que moi .

**Ren se retourna sur elle en saisissant sa main fermement, en la disant écoute moi bien, ma belle kana attentivement. je te ferais l'amour autant, de fois que tu le désire pendant le temps que nous sommes ensemble, je t'accorderais tous les désire , et plaisirs sexuelle que tu souhaite de moi, mais excepté mon coeur . ****Si tu n'est pas satisfaire avec mes conditions, alors c'est toi qui voir, parce que c'est le plus loin ou je veux aller pour mes amants sans exception .**

**Puis Ren l'embrassa dans un baissé passionné en bougeant ses hanches de nouveau.**

kana était partagé entre le plaisir ressentir ou t'arrête les coups de hanche Ren à cette instant précis, mais elle en était incapable pousse dans le Plaisir charnelle que cet homme là donnait elle répondu a son baissé, et continua de faire l'amour avec lui, malgré le choix cruelle que Ren l'avait confronté à l'instant, oh mon dieu c'est si bon oh mon dieu, Ren si tu continues à accéléré tes coups ainsi . je vais... je vais ...Ha ha c'est trop bon n'arrête, tu fais l'amour comme dieu ta queue est la meilleur. Ren faisait des va et vient majestueuse dans ses entrailles qui l'on rendu folle de plaisir et de désir sexuelle elle attrapa sa chevelure noir soigneux sous le coup du plaisir elle cria en perdre la voix, oh mon dieu je vais mourir de plaisir oh Ren Ha ah ah ! je n'en peux plus ! je sens que je vais jouirrr Oh Rennnnnnnn !

puis Ren tend sa tête en arrière dans un dernier poussé de coup de hanche en grognant comme un animal sauvage, puis éjacula à son tour, dans son préservatif.

Puis se leva d'elle , en l'embrassa sur le front en la souriante , je vais prendre ma bouche puis je rentre a la maison nous avons les dernières scènes de notre Drama Emergency Hospital le lundi, et je n'a pas encore lu mon script qui a été changé par le réalisateur , je t'appellera réponse toi bien d'alors, puis s'en alla lorsqu'elle appela Ren ? Il se retourna en disant oui dit-il ?

Hé Hum rien rentre bien chez toi , il sourit et dit merci et repartir vers la douche prendre son bain .

Ren s'en voulait un peu d'avoir laissé les choses arrivées, aussi loin avec kana qui lui avait avouer ses sentiments parce qu'il avait habitude de les quitter avant qu'elle ne tomber réellement amoureuse de lui, mais avec kana cela n'avait pas été possible et il sait que cela blesse kana, et pire une autre femme occupait un peu ses pense Kyoko-chan a qu'il avait pensé pendant un instant pendant qu'il faisait l'amour avec une autre femme.

**Il est vraiment temps, de rompre avec kana de rompre avant la fin de notre Drama, sinon les choses risquerait de se complique davantage qu'elle ne sont déjà.**

* * *

**Retour au Nightclub Restaurant Bar**

Après ce dîner somptueuse et, copieuse des convives ,qui a ravir l'estomac tout le monde s'est apprêté à rentrer chez eux . Michika disant alors oh Yuka chan j'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance , a la prochain fois j'espère que tu nous ramènera un beau jeune homme qui tu nous présentera avec son faux sourire, Oui merci Michika -san je n'y manquerais pas si je lui met la main dessous bien-sur, Manaka, Ruriko, et Michika arqua les sourcils a la réponse énigmatiquement dite de la jeune actrice .

A tu pris un taxi demanda kanae a yuka ? Non je suis venu en voiture c'est gare là bas je viens de me l'acheter je vais rentrer chez moi merci kanae sempai de m'avoir invitée, cela a été très instructif à mes yeux, merci et au revoir a tous.

Oui au revoir yuka-chan dit à l'unisson kijima et Hiroto sous l'œil jalousées de Manaka et Ruriko, qui criaient a la fois alors on rentre ou pas chacune dit a son homme .

C'est ainsi que la guerre commençait entre deux belle actrices Ruriko Matsunai et yuka Sudo pour avoir kijima ...

* * *

**Début Week-end le Samedi matin**

**Retour au groupe vie Ghoul Studio d'enregistrement ( Wood Stick)**

Depuis la semaine dernière Reino le chanteur du groupe de boy band de Vie Ghoul ,et le batteur Miroku sont en train de discuter pendant les autres membres du groupe font une répétition de leurs nouvelle chanson en vogue...

Kyoko n'arrête pas d'occuper tous les pensés du mystérieux chanteur Reino , qui a de toute évidence des pouvoirs psychique et est aussi médium à ses heures, depuis qu'il avait apercevoir en touchant la main de kyoko, cette jolie fille aux yeux dorés magnifique, il sait maintenant qu'elle était comme par toute au hasard,la seule ami d'enfance qui a été élevé par les parents de son Rival dans le show biz Musicale le chanteur Sho Fuwa.

Reino dit alors, Hé les gars arrêter de répéter juste une minute, s'il vous plaît.

Je viens de prendre pris une grande décision concernant mon nouveau petit chaperon rouge.

Les gras ses regardent en arqua les sourcils, et Dasuku dit alors , tu parle de l'ami d'enfance de sho Fuwa,que nous avons rencontré la semaine dernier ? tu es encore avec cette histoire dit maintenant Kiyora dont c'est de elle que ,tu veux nous parler Reino ?!

Mais une fille ordinaire comme cette kyoko, ne lui conviendrait pas surtout que tu nous avait dit que cette fille déteste Fuwa, alors je ne comprend pas Reino ?! Reino sourit, peu importe si elle n'est plus ami avec Sho ou non, tant que c'est elle .

Le batteur Miroku et confident de Reino dit alors, jusqu'avant hier, tu était un peu indifférente à cette Kyoko, maintenant, je vois que tu es manifestement fascinée par elle à cause de ses rancunes profonde, et très puissante envers juste a la prononciation du Nom de sho Fuwa n'est pas l'ami ? Ah je vois que tu est celui qui me connait le mieu et qui lit presque en moi Miroku, c'est vrai que c'est la raison principale et son état étant psychique, hors du commun naissante en elle qui n'attire vers cette jolie fille ordinaire..

Kyoko est capable de ressentir les ondes très négatifs des gens même infime, provenant des gens qui l'entourent, c'est une autre capacité différente du mien un peu.

Et sa relation avec Sho est beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'il semble être au départ .

Dasuku demanda alors , Reino quelle est ta grande décision au finale dans ce cas précis ?

Reino dit je vais tout prendre, à Sho en continuant avec notre nouveau taupe qui a besoin d'argent pour nourrir sa famille à décidé de l'espionner pour nous, en volant toutes les chansons qu'il écrira dans le futur voila tout les gras . Et chante une chanson avec son ami d'enfance dedans sous hypnose de kyoko, qu'en pensez vous les gars de nom nouvelle idée . Reino vient de faire une déclaration menaçante, et dangereuse vraiment méchante dans la pure perversité qui fait rouler les yeux de Dasuku, Shizuru et Kiyora et Miroku dit Reino tu viens d'apprendre, que Sho est en train d'écrire une nouvelle chanson via notre nouvel espion du groupe de Sho.

Miroku sourit en pensant que Sho est plus intéressant qu'il ne le pensait depuis qu'il n'a pas changé de studio d'enregistrement .

Miroku se demande où va tu maintenant Reino toujours souriant, il dit "pour aller voir le petit chaperon rouge Quoi t'es sérieux Reino demanda Dasuku, tu sais déjà après l'avoir touché la semaine dernière, où habite cette kyoko ?

Reino bien sur en la touchant j'ai presque vu pas mal de choses dans ses pensées pur et innocent Répété sans moi les gars je vais je vais vers le quartier de Shibuya non loin du quartier de Minami Azab, je connais un peu ce quartier, ma nouvelle chéri secret Ruriko Matsunai n'habite pas très loin, je vais y aller jeté un coup d'œil.

Miroku demanda Reino ta vie sentimental bizard m'intrigue un peu comment peux tu sortir avec cette garce de Ruriko avec qu'elle couche avec aussi l'acteur Hidehito Kijima, qui est un play-boy raison pour lequel, je ne le pleine pas du tout Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi il n'y a rien de sérieux avec cette Ruriko c'est juste pour le sexe, elle est ma copine de baisse voilà tout .

Je n'en vais au revoir a toute a l'heure . Reino pris sa voiture pour aller voir la résidence de kyoko son petit chaperon rouge qui le fascine actuellement...

* * *

**Pendant ce temps chez kyoko **

Kanae avait rendez vous ce samedi matin pour manger, avant son dîner de pendaison de crémaillère qui aura lieu dans quelque temps . La semaine dernière ,j'avais rencontré ce chien de l'enfer le chanteur Reino du groupe vie Ghoul qui m'avait foutu une peur bleu avec ses divination étrange et ses pouvoirs psychiques. Son portable sonna c'est moko-san allo mochi mochi kyoko bonjour, t'es pas encore arrivé dans mon quartier shoto ?!

kyoko dit alors hé non et je suis prête j'arrive je suis, en route pour aller à l'arrêt pour prendre le bus D'accord je vais acheté quelque courses alimentaire le temps que tu arrive, ou tu veux que je viennes te chercher kyoko?

hein non non moko va acheter à manger t'inquiète pas pour moi tu sais que j'aime me promener de bon matin en faisant du sport avec mon vélo tu n'a pas oublié moko j'aime faire du sport lorsque je ne suis pas occupé,** je vais aller dans le parc Nabeshima de shoto**, **derrière ton appartement vers le moulin à eau et son étang,avant ton arrivée du supermarché .**

je souhaiterai voir **l'arbre de Sakura** que j'avais vu la semaine dernière que je suis aller n'y promené cette fois-ci vu qu'on est au début du printemps les cerisiers sont en fleurs.

Il fait bon s'y promener dans ses allées bordées d'arbres, et de grands jardins.

Oh mon dieu kyoko toujours aussi fleure bleu , bon je vais aller te chercher là bas, ou je t'appellerai lorsque j'aurai fini d'accord moko san à tout à l'heure dit kyoko qui part vers l'arrêt de bus après avoir quitter son appartement .

* * *

**Retour à Reino le chanteur de vie Ghoul**

Il est dans le quartier en passant pour aller dans la direction qu'il avait vu dans sa vision en attrapa la main de Kyoko . Lorsque au feu rouge avant d'aller dans le quartier de Ruriko qui voit en cachette, et en secret elle habite dans le quartier Minami Azab comme pas mal de célébrité Sho, Kana, la top modèle Misaki ayamoto, Kijima aussi habite là-bas. Lorsque le feu passa au feu , il ressent la présence de kyoko vers la gauche et la voir à l'arrête de bus , son coeur commença a battre, ah te voila enfin apres une semaine mon petite jolie chaperon rouge, je vais te suivre …

* * *

**Appartement de Ren Tsuruga**

Ren s'apprête aussi à sortir aller faire du sport ce matin à jeun, c'est bon pour la ligne se dit -il, pour m'entraîner en faisant de l'exercice matinale c'est bon pour entretenir ma forme physique, je vais encore mettre mes lunette de sport et casquette, enfin de ne pas trop me faire remarque, même si je sais qu'il n'y a que les riches du quartier comme le **premier ministre** que que rencontre parfois en faisant du sport.**je vais aller faire plusieurs tours, vers le moulin à eau et son étang , et ensuite je vais aller vers le parc de pour voir les cerisiers en fleures sur l'arbre Sakura sont magnifique en cette début de printemps ..**

**A suivre**


	24. Chapter 24

**Merci à mes cher lecteur comme Kaname 671, Ktoll 9, edem France 93, et armitage cyborg 3 d'avoir écrire des commentaires, à tous mes lecteurs qui ne laissent pas des commentaires, et leurs impression sur ma Fanfiction, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous bonne lecture ... **

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

**Déclaration d'amour de Ren Tsuruga pour kyoko après un accident de personnalité**

**Retour a Reino de vie Ghoul **

Il est dans le quartier en passant pour aller dans la direction qu'il avait vu dans sa vision en attrapa la main de Kyoko . Lorsque au feu rouge avant d'aller dans le quartier de Ruriko qui voit en cachette, et en secret elle habite dans le quartier Minami Azab comme pas mal de célébrité Sho, Kana, la top modèle Misaki ayamoto, Kijima aussi habite là-bas. Lorsque le feu passa au VERT, Reino ressenti la présence de kyoko vers la gauche et la voir à l'arrête de bus son coeur commença à battre, ah te voilà enfin, après une semaine mon petite jolie chaperon rouge, je vais te suivre …

* * *

**Appartement de Ren Tsuruga**

Ren s'apprête aussi à sortir aller faire du sport Jogging du matin à jeun, dû a ses habitudes journalières Je suis cette petite, routine tous les matins sans exception c'est bon pour la ligne, je m'entraîne en faisant de l'exercice matinale après avoir faire , ma séance de musculation tôt ce matin, vers 6h, ou tard le soir après 21h je dois l'admettre que je suis devenue un adepte du running, il me suffit de 30 minutes dans la salle de musculation dans mon appartement que je fais par jour pour améliorer ma silhouette . J'entretiens ainsi ma forme physique, pour d'éventuelle rôle dans un film d'action on ne sait jamais.

Bon il est temps de descendre faire mon jogging, je vais encore mettre mes lunette de sport et une casquette, enfin de ne pas trop me faire remarquer, par les gens même si je sais qu'il n'y a que les riches du quartier qui aime faire du sport comme suivant le premier ministre du japon qui habite non loin aussi, que je rencontre parfois en faisant du sport matinal . je vais aller faire plusieurs tours, vers le moulin à eau et son étang , puis je terminerai par le parc Nabeshima, Ren habiller en Pantalons long de Course Running Nike prés du corps , avec des Chaussures de Course Baskets Poids Léger Respirable avec Coussin de Ventilation..

Ren a commencé à courir en faisant le tour du parc et en chemin

Un vieil homme l'interpelle, ah bonjour Tsuruga kun, comment va tu ce matin.

Ren répondu bonjour je vais bien comme vous voyez **monsieur le premier ministre,** comment va votre famille, ah la famille se porte a merveille, merci pour tes conseil sur la jeune femme que je draguer, vu que je suis séparé au final avec ma femme depuis un mois.

Ah je suis désolé, dit Ren .

Mais non, elle m'avait trompe , je l'avais pardonné a cause des enfants, mais je ne pouvais plus accepter sa trahison. maintenant, je sors avec cette jeune femme qui est respectueuse, merci de vos conseils,sportive de la dernière fois grâce à cela je suis en pleine forme physique pour un homme de 65 ans, surtout que je suis plus performant au lit, je n'ai plus besoin de viagra pour être en forme grâce à tes conseils tsuruga-Kun, je n'ai rien en envier à un jeune de ton âge n'est pas, rit le premier ministre qui est au ange.

Ren rit, ah ah je suis heureux que vous avez suivi mes conseils à la lettre n'oublie pas de vous hydrater avec votre bouteille d'eau vous avez bien acheté la Ceinture porte-gourde 2 x 175 ml que je vous aviez conseiller durant, votre séances de sport matinale et votre portable en cas de malaise comme, il y'a deux mois .Oui dit le premier ministre yamamoto montre sa ceinture sur son gilet sportive et son portable merci vous êtes vraiment attentionné et, gentille je vous souhaite d'avoir une jeune a aimé sincèrement au lieu d'en changer comme vous faite déjà depuis des années cela n'ai pas sain et bon essaye de trouvé une stabilité émotionnelle avec une femme que vous aimerez réellement c'est le conseil d'un homme comme moi qui est heureux en amour grâce à vous Tsuruga-Kun c'est tout le bonheur que je vous souhaite aussi .Ren dit en souriant merci pour vos précieux conseils, monsieur le premier ministre prenez soin de vous je pars devant à la prochaine fois .

Après sa séance de sport du matin et les bons exercices d'assouplissement, je vais aller vers le parc de Nabeshima pour prendre l'air des cerisiers en fleure. Allez c'est partir ...

* * *

**Kyoko est arrivée dans le parc Nabeshima depuis quelques minutes et se promène, suivi par le chanteur medium Reino. **

Ce premier samedi du printemps, une nouvelle saison commence enfin celle que je préfère. Je suis très contente d'aller à l'appartement de Hiou et Moko-san qui m'a dit tout a l'heure qu'elle m'appellera si elle termine ses course alimentaires, comme j'ai un de temps . je vais aller dans le parc Nabeshima, j'aime beaucoup cette endroit qui est très calme, et le silence et l'ambiance sont qui règne est à la tranquillité , dans ses allées bordées d'arbres, avec de grands jardins dissimulant d'imposantes propriétés, des célébrités ou de certaines grandes familles japonaises .

Kyoko tourne sur elle même en riant avec sa belle robe florale rouge noir avec un maquillage léger, et sa belle chevelure noir attache en queue de cheval qui met en valeur son jolie visage ronde avec ses grandes yeux de biches .

* * *

_Sous l'œil discret de Reino qui l'espion en cachette dans les recoins qui ne marque pas dans ce grand parc de Nabeshima . Je vois que le petit chaperon rouge a l'air d'aimer ce parc fleuri a cause du printemps. Lorsque Reino sentir une présence très forte qui réchappa du lieux ou il espion kyoko qui fait sa promenade sans se doute de sa présence , il regarde et bien un homme en train de courir qui s'arrêter, après avoir remarqué kyoko tourne sur elle même comme dans les contes de fée d'une princesse qui danse en tournant avec son prince, cela amuse l'homme qui rit puis enleva ses lunettes de sport . __**le choc pour Reino qui pense n'est pas Tsuruga Ren cet homme ?**_

* * *

Ren pensa dit moi que je rêve n'est pas celle qui fait battre mon coeur l'innocente kyoko ?!

**j'ai l'impression que nos destins s'entre croise, **lorsque je sors je tombes sur cette jeune femme accidentellement, c'est incroyable et il sourit d'amour. Là je viens de tombé sur kyoko de nouveau ah ah elle est si belle en dansant ainsi, heureusement que personne n'est là ou passe dans ce parc de suite ?!

**La voir danser ainsi comme si elle était seule au monde elle est trop mignonne . **

J**e vois que kyoko ne m'a pas remarqué, je vais la suivre discrètement à son insu pour l'observe,dit-il en souriant avec le coeur rempli tout à coup de joie inconnu, et son coeur qui s'est mise à battre de nouveau comme du tambour rien qu'à la vue de sa jolie kyoko, il sait maintenant ce que cela signifie désormais.**

* * *

_Reino se dit, avec amusement, voilà qui est intéressant Ren Tsuruga suit en cachette aussi mon petit chaperon rouge kyoko, je vais l'observe aussi._

* * *

Kyoko arrêta sa petite danse et parla a voix haute oh, les pétales ont déjà fleuri, c'est vraiment beau, les cerisiers en fleures sur l'arbre Sakura sont magnifique en cette début de printemps. cela change du centre ville de quartier de Shoto ou les gens flânent, s'attardent dans des cafés et restaurants .

Après ce petit tour au calme, je vais aller attendre Moko-san chez elle, lorsque kyoko voir un chat errant qui se promené, hein un chat perdu ? et si je le suivait, Moko ne m'a pas encore appelé j'ai du temps libre! où peut-elle bien aller ce chat ?

Ren se dit que fait kyoko pourquoi suit-elle ce chat ? Rit-il en la suivant .

_Reino les suites tous deux vu qu'il est derrière eux ._

Kyoko suit le chat et arrive près d'un arbre ou il y'avait un chaton qui miaule mia le chat s'est arrêté et kyoko disant ah je vois ton bébé est coincé dans l'arbre c'est cela, elle est monte sur la branche pour essaye de prendre le chat vient vers moi minou, en essayant de l'a trappe le chat tomba a terre sous ses yeux eballir de kyoko. Oh mon dieu il est descendu seule sans mon aide et moi qui va m'aidez a mon tour.

Kyoko entend quelqu'un tousse, en bas de l'arbre en disant bonjour Kyoko-chan que faite vous sur la branche de cette arbre ?! Hein cette voix c'est celui, de Ren Kei le docteur , elle baisse les yeux et le voix, oh mon dieu vous tombe bien **Dr kei Ren** , dit kyoko heureuse de voir quelqu'un qui va l'aider à descendre. Ren dit alors, je suis juste de passage, en faisant mon jogging du matin, que faite vous ici de bon matin sur un arbre, en plus ?!

Je ne m'attendais pas absolument à vous voir ainsi dans cette position délicat Kyoko-chan en souriant?!

Kyoko était toute rouge embarrasse et dit arrête de vous moquer de moi Ren-san c'est vraiment pas drôle, je voulais juste aide le chaton je descend tout de suite, oh mon dieu mes jambes ne veulent plus bougent Kyaa cri kyoko. Ren rit encore, et dit c'est très gentille de votre part kyoko chan d'aide un chaton dans l'arbre, mais comment comptiez vous descendre de là si il y'avait personne ?!

**Ren-san est ce que vous pourrez m'aidez à descendre s'il vous plaît ?**

Ren rit comme jamais à cette scène de kyoko coincé dans l'arbre, ah ah ah t'es une drôle de fille kyoko comment peut tu monter sauve un chaton sur les branches d un arbre alors que tu as peur toi même ah ah ah .

Ren-san aidez moi ?! Arrêtez de rit, en vous moquant de moi .

Tsuruga dit oh tu es si mignonne ton visage a viré au rouge je vais monter vous aidez ne bouge !

Ren sauta comme un acrobate en prenant kyoko rapidement dans ses bras, fort par sa taille de guêpe pour la faire descendre, en sécurité voilà la demoiselle est sauvé par son chevalier servante, j'ai pas envie de rire après que vous n'avez vu dans cette position embarrassante ! kyoko dit merci, étant toujours dans les bras du beau acteur. Elle dit toujours dans ses bras vos réflexes athlétiques Ren-san sont excellents, un peu comme ceux qui pratique les arts martiaux vous faite expert dans ses genres de chose par hasard ?

Ah ah rit Ren j'ai été découvert par toi!

Hein dit kyoko,comment ça découverte Ren-san ? ils s'observent encore et Ren dit Hum et bien je suis en effet expert en art martiaux, et je doué en maniement d'arme blanche en toute genre!kyoko dit a bon c'est incroyable vous êtes aussi un grand acrobate,Wow c'est impressionnant tout ses talents que vous possédez pour un docteur !

**Ren dit alors, notre destin et chemin s'entre croise encore de nouveau Kyoko-chan en la fixant dans ses yeux magnifique dorés, kyoko répondu on dira que oui, dit elle timidement , en mettant ses mains pour ses lèvres en clignant les yeux .**

kyoko pensa ses yeux, sans voix m'attirent encore comme lors du jour de l'accident lorsqu'ils sont rencontre pour la première fois il y'a trois mois maintenant . Kyoko disant ah riant ,votre coeur bat encore très fort encore Ren-san , pouvez vous me déposer à terre s'il vous plaît demanda kyoko finalement embarrassé par cette position ou ils sont depuis qu'il a descendu de l'arbre .

Ren qui dit tu as perdu du poids Kyoko-chan , tu ne mange pas bien ou quoi ?

Kyoko dit je n'arrive pas a grossir un peu, cela est dû aux années de travaille sans repos mon corps a du mal en s'en remettre . Ren dit Hum je vois je n'arrive pas encore à détacher mon regard d'elle, avec son air innocente, et ses yeux dorés hypnotisant .

Lorsque Ren enleva un de ses bras qui attrapait kyoko pour toucher son poignet tu t'ai fais mal un peu kyoko, Hein ah aie dit kyoko j'ai du me faire cela en grimpant à l'arbre tout à l'heure, tu devras faire attention et arrête d'avoir des petites écorchures même légère sur son corps,est précieuse tu sais elle baissant la tête parce qu'il disait la vérité , ce bâtard de Shotaro qui ma rejeté disant que je suis une fille sans sexe appeal et pas j'ai des blessures sur son corps c'est fini pour moi, je ne pourrait plus rêve me marié, kyoko quitta ses pensees lorsque, Ren faisant un geste qui surpris kyoko.l'expression faciales de Ren changent tout à coup, et était inhabituels que kyoko ressentir et dit Ren-san votre expressions du visage ont l'air différente .

_**Reino** qui a des dons psychique ,ouvra grand les yeux en disant c'est étrange qu'est ce qui ce passe, je sens comme une autre présence très forte en Ren Tsuruga, inquiétante et sombre j'ai la chair de poule est ce que je dois laisser kyoko mon chaperon rouge dans les bras de cet homme ainsi si il y'a un problème je interviendra pour sur je suis un homme faible je n'aime pas souffrir pour rien , mais je la défendrai de mon mieux si cela tourne mal observons encore ?._

* * *

**Dark Kuon**, avait pris le dessus sur sa personnalité de l'acteur Ren Tsuruga le gentleman, et commença inconsciemment à caresse le visage de kyoko qui était toujours dans ses bras.**Dark Kuon** était apparu en suivant le désire profond que Ren voulait, celui de touche kyoko à cette instant précis sous les trait de Ren qui n'aurait jamais osé faire ce genre de chose à cette fille innocente,et pur qui n'a jamais connu d'homme de sa vie , alors son vrai lui Kuon qui contrôle sa vrai personnalité enfuis au fond de lui depuis huit ans depuis sont arriver au japon, verra sa volonté désiré..**Ren s'est mise à caresser ses lèvres rose et douces, en y passant son doigt et touchant tout son visage rond sa peau blanche était d'une douceur qui n'avait sentir en toucha le peau d'une femme, et savoura son touché sans vergogne .**

* * *

_Reino qui espionnait la scène est sous le choc de ce que Tsuruga Ren est en train de faire a son petite chaperon rouge que même lui qui est effronté avec les filles n'oserai faire a une fille sans être accusé de perversion et d' harcelement sexuelle, observait en silence l'audace de Ren Tsuruga , envers kyoko qui ne veut apparemment pas la déposer par terre la peau d'une vierge est si douce que cela ou quoi vu sa fascination a la caresse sans arrêt oh jamais j'aurai cru voir cela de mes yeux de la part de cet homme qui n'est plus lui même vu la nouvelle présence en lui ._

* * *

**kyoko ouvrir les yeux sous le choc, mais qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire Ren-san?****Dark Kuon"**sourit de son sourire charmeur, et séducteur qui à fait que Ren est considéré par beaucoup comme** le "tueur de co-star"** pour sa capacité à faire en sorte que ses grandes actrices tombent réellement amoureuse de lui lors de ses Dramas ou films, en disant dis moi kyoko, tu n'a jamais embrassé quelqu'un n'est pas demande t-il en souriant avec ses yeux mystérieux ?!

Kyoko dit Hein c'est vrai, j'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit avant !

Pourquoi demandez vous cela Ren-san en me caressant le visage ainsi arrêter s'il vous plaît ?

Ren reprit le contrôle sur **Dark kuon** son visage est redevenir douce, a la demande en peur de la réaction kyoko ce qui permet à Ren de sortir de sa transe avec sa voix ou ses actions qui avait déplu à kyoko. Ren dit Kyoko-chan, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je me suis laissé aller, et la dépose par terre enfin. Kyoko lève sa tête pour lui faire face en disant ça y est vous avez retrouvé vos esprits à ce que je vois .

** Ren répondu Oui je suis de nouveau moi -même !**

Kyoko demande courageusement avec embarra , en attrapa sa robe pourquoi n'avez vous touché le visage et mes lèvres comme vous avez faire ce n'est pas bien Ren-san.

Ren ouvrir ses yeux pensa kyoko risque de me prendre pour un pervers,si je lui dit pas ce que je ressens envers elle, voilà ce que **Dark kuon** ,provoque si je le laisse agir, et il y'a plus grave encore, c'est parce que désirais tellement la touche que le vrai moi enfouir a pris le dessus, ce qui me pousse à la avouer que je ressens quelque sentiment il rit.

hum Kyoko-chan je vais vous avouer ce qui se passe je peux m'approche pour vous parler s'il vous plaît?

Kyoko à fait un signe de tête en le regardait avec timidité !

Ren s'approche et se met a genou a ses pieds, Kyoko est surprise par son geste et elle sourit .

Ren commença a parler, si j'ai agir ainsi c'est que j'ai ..j'ai il se racle la gorge en pensa jamais j'aurai cru que le faite d'avouer mes sentiments vrai pour une fille m'embarrasser à ce point là. je ne suis même mise à genoux sur une jambe, je crois que j'ai touché le fond pour la première fois avec une femme-je dois vraiment en être amoureux pour de vrai pour agir de la sorte et le pire je ne ressens aucune honte ni de malaise en étant à genou sur une jambes ; devant d'elle dans ce parc heureusement nous somme vers l'arbre sakura qui est fréquente que vers l'après midi pour les gens qui se prennent en photos !

**Kyoko arqua un sourcil en le regardant pour avoir son explication sur ce qui vient de faire**

Ren dit j'ai des sentiments d'amour pour vous kyoko depuis, le jour de notre accident dans cette petite ouvrit les yeux en répétant vous êtes sérieux, vous avez des sentiment pour moi pour de vrai Ren-san?Ren dit oui c'est la vérité toujours à genou la regarde kyoko avec, ses yeux douce séducteur en souriant ce qui fait battre le coeur de kyoko, je peux vous pose une question Kyoko-chan et répondez moi sincèrement qu'elle est cette question Ren-san ?

il demanda à kyoko est-ce que vous ressentez aussi des sentiments ou une attirance envers moi ?

Kyoko dit enfin s'il vous plaît levez vous je vous prie cela n'est finalement pas correcte !

Ren se leva et l'écouta sans rien dire .

Kyoko dit alors , avant de vous répondre, j'ai été trahi par mon amie d'enfance en qui j'avais confiance, comme je n'avais jamais eut de petit-ami, mais sho Fuwa s'est moqué de moi en disant que je ne suis pas assez belle , que je suis sans sexe appeal cela m'a beaucoup blessé en me mentant de la pire façon qui soit , je n'aime pas les mensonges, cela s'est passé le lendemain ou vous aviez faillir me renverse gravement sur les roues de votre voiture c'est à lui que je pensais avant de traverse la route, alors vous entendre me dire que je suis attrayante à vos yeux pour une jeune adulte comme moi qui n'a jamais sortir avec un garçon cela est impossible pour moi surtout que vous semblez être encore plus riche et deux fois plus beau que sho qui m'a rejeté parce que je ne suis pas attirante, vous comprenez que j'ai du mal à croire ce que vous venez de m'avouer Dr Ren Kei .

**Ren soupira , je comprend merci de vous avoir confié à moi dans ,ce cas je vais vous dire la vérité sur un petite malentendu concernant mon statut sociale pour commencer, lors d'un dîner si vous acceptez bien sûr de dîner avec moi , une fois que j'aurai réglé, un petit soucis parce que je ne cours pas deux lièvre à la fois ma belle Kyoko-chan . **

Le téléphone de kyoko sonna oh excusez- moi Ren san c'est moko-san, c'est kanae qui m'appelle !

Ren dit prend l'appelle, je vous prie ,en souriant à la fille qui fait battre son coeur comme un tambour

kyoko décrocha allo mochi mochi moko tu a fini d'acheter à manger?

Oui je suis désolé, kyoko de t'avoir faire attendre de la sorte-dit kanae !

Hum non ne t'inquiète pas je suis en bonne compagnie dit kyoko !

Kanae dit alors quoi de quoi tu parle kyoko, tu est avec quelqu'un dehors kyoko ?

Oui je suis , avec le Dr Ren Kei sur qui je suis tombé sur lui il faisait du sport et je suis tombé sur lui au hasard . Alors que j'étais dans un arbre sakura qui est juste derrière ton appartement.

Kanae disant oh mon dieu, je ne sais pas ce qui ne choc que tu est monté sur l'arbre ou que, tu es en ce moment avec Ren Tsuruga san que kanae lança sous le feu de l'action et de surprise sans se rendre compte sur le coup .

Kyoko dit moko san je t'ai pas dit Ren tsuruga l'acteur, j'ai dit Ren kei le Dr , kanae pourquoi tu confond le nom des gens moko-san . Ren qui est arrêté à écouter ce que kyoko disait à kanae ouvra grand les yeux à ce que kyoko était en train de dire à kanae, oh merde se dit-il je ne veux pas que kyoko apprend la vérité de cette façon vu qu'elle n'aime pas les mensonge Kanae disant ne bouge pas j'arrive tout de suite kyoko. D'accord à tout de suite moko-san.

Ren-san kanae à terminer, elle va arrive d'ici quelques minutes .

je dois aller chez kanae pour la journée, jusqu'au soir. Le petit ami de kanae Hiou est rentré de son voyage d'okinawa il y'a peu , je vais aller le salut aussi. Ren-san vous pensez vraiment, ce que vous venez de m'avouer pour de vrai demande t-elle encore surprise par la confession de cet homme beau !

Ren dit puis -je vous donnez mon numéro de portable cette fois ci .

Kyoko est surprise par sa demande , oui bien sure je veux bien apres avoir prise son numéro Ren la demanda ensuite faite la sonne je vous pris ? Hein hé oui kyoko appela son numéro qui sonna, kyoko souriait oh votre téléphone sonne je crois que c'est moi . Ren la sourit c'est mon portable personnel et non celui de mon manager,cette fois ci ma belle, je vous appellerai lorsque j'aurai réglé mes problème, bonne journée kyoko-chan en touchant son visage de nouveau.

Kyoko eut un sursaut de surprise de son toucher, cette habitude de toucher te vient du fait que tu es étranger n'est pas ?

Ren dit vous pouvez parler de ce que ,je viens de vous avouer si cela vous chante, mais ne parler pas de la partie que je suis un étranger et non un vrai japonais, cela pourra faire poser des questions a laquelle je ne suis pas encore prêt à avouer pour l'instant kyoko-chan, j'ai mes raisons vous êtes la seule jusqu'à présent qui a deviné que je ne suis pas un vrai japonais.

Kyoko demande est-ce que, c'est une sorte de secret pour vous ce simple faite?

Ren dit ,Hum il leva sa tête au ciel oui c'est vrai en quelque sorte .

D'accord je ne dirai rien , merci de m'avoir faire part de vos sentiment à mon égard que je respecte.

Kyoko dit je ressens moi aussi , des sentiments pour vous ,que je ne m'exprimais pas, mais vous ne semblait inaccessible comme sho alors j'ai préféré étouffer ce sentiment que je pensais inutile de ma part vu votre beauté et votre prestance,et votre allure chic pourquoi un homme comme vous pourrez s'intéresse a une fille commune telle que moi s'etais impossible à mes yeux.

Ren rit je vois, ne vous inquiétez plus je vais faire le nécessaire pour que nous nous connaissions kyoko -chan si t'es est aussi votre souhaite bon au revoir il a aperçu kanae de loin qui venait alors il faut qu'il dégage de là pas envie de parler et répondre au question s alors qu'il est encore en couple avec l'actrice kanae, et en aime une autre avec le caractère explosif et sans langue de bois de kanae cela ne va pas ce faire , sans compte que kyoko ne sait pas qu'il est en réalité qu'il est Ren tsuruga l'acteur .

A peine Ren se sauvait comme un voleur, kanae arrivait sur place en voyant l'acteur parti avec sa silhouette reconnaissable entre mille. Kanae dit koko je suis arriver, trop tard, cet homme vient de partir sans demander son reste à ce que je vois, kanae pensa je ne rêve pas c'étais bien lui en personne **Ren Tsuruga** .

Kyoko se retourne et dit alors oh Moko-san tu es là ?

Kanae dit oui je viens juste d'arriver allons-y, kyoko tu ne rencontra tout ce qui vient de ce passer lorsque nous serons rentrés à mon appartement.

Kyoko dit tu ne devinera jamais ce qu'il vient de ce passé .

* * *

**_conclusion__ du chanteur Reino _**

_**Reino** qui assiste à la même scène riait, aussi en disant oh pauvre petit chaperon rouge je t'aurai bien aidé mais je sais que si Ren Tsuruga n'était pas intervenu tu aurai refusé ma main tendu vu que tu sais que je peux lire en toi rien qu'au touché en te connaissant kyoko, mais j'y pense attendez une minute,si je comprend bien kyoko et Ren-Sturuga se connaissent déjà c'est plus que incroyable puisqu'ils viennent de se parler comme des amis et, pourquoi diable kyoko a appelle Tsuruga Dr Kei Ren ?!_

_Tout cela est très étrange, et vraiment intéressant , elle ne semble pas savoir qui il est réellement dans les deux sens du terme ,puis Reino observa encore la scène et puis c'était quoi cette scène mielleuse a l'instant on aurait dire que ils ont eut le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre en s'observant de la sorte je vois que kyoko n'est pas indifférente a ce play boy de Ren Tsuruga qui a l'air d'avoir le béguin pour mon petite chaperon rouge .__Sans compte la présence fort que j'avais ressentir envers lui qui est différente de sa présence habituelle. __kyoko a réveillé cette part de lui dû à son attirance pour elle __j'imagine ._

_je me demande comment peux t'on avoir deux oral différente , dans un même corps Ren cache un secret important c'est sur pour avoir un double karman de plus en plus intéressant cette histoire avec ma nouvelle trouvaille rit dit je vais rentrer, et médité sur tout mon nouveau savoir concernant Ren Tsuruga et kyoko il se passe quelque chose entre ses deux là c'est certaines ._

_Après ce que je viens d'assister, Ren s'est même mise a genou pour la dire ce que je n'ai pas pu entendre voilà qui est intéressé plus que tout désormais ;elle est ami aussi avec l'actrice kanae aussi je vais de surprise en surprise avec cette kyoko je crois que j'ai assez vu je vais entre chez moi aussi_

A suivre


	25. Chapter 25

**Merci pour vos commentaire ****Kaname 671****, et ****ktoll9, **

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

**Dans l'appartement de kanae et son petite amie l'acteur Hiou,**

Après avoir pris l'ascenseur dans le silence kyoko et kanae chacune étaient dans leurs propre penses, kyoko repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc tout a l'heure avec ce belle et mystérieux Dr Kei Ren qui l'avait rencontré dans un accident qui vient de l'avouer avoir des sentiments envers elle, je ne peux pas y croire a mon oreille pense t-elle, c'est comme un rêve qui se réalisa que un homme apparemment riche et beau comme, intelligent comme lui puisse s'intéresse par une fille, ordinaire, non riche comme elle ...

Une fois sortir de l'ascenseur, elles arrivaient à la porte avec sa clé, puis kanae dit entre kyoko ! Entre kyoko viens t'asseoir fait comme chez toi. wow, c'est toujours cette même impression de manoir tellement cette appartement luxueux est grande.

Moko-san la décoration est fini Wow c'est magnifique, même les deux autres chambres de la dernière chambre qui n'était pas fini ,lors de ma première visite ici est terminer. l'appartement est vraiment bien décoré cela à dû coûte une fortunés, moko-san, moi mon nouvelle appartement n'est pas totalement terminé avec le lit occidental que je dois encore acheté. Kyoko veux tu que je te donne un peu d'argent pour te dépanner pour l'achat de tes meubles ?

Non merci moko-san ,tu as assez faire pour moi, en faisant mon garant pour l'appartement déjà, je te remercie, j'ai commencé a percevoir mon salaire, qui est assez bon, pour faire mes dépense. Le plus dur est, que j'économise aussi, pour l'achat d'une voiture, qui va me prendre un peu de temps sinon dans l'ensemble je commence à m'en sortir financièrement dieu merci.

Hum d'accord je suis heureuse pour toi kyoko, que tes finances commence à être fructueux .

**Dis-moi kyoko qu'est ce qui s'est passé, dans le parc Nabeshima tout à l'heure ? **

Kyoko qui est sur son petite nuage, répondu et, bien ce Dr Kei Ren m'a avouer. kyoko se racle la arqua un sourcils, pour entendre sa réponse, je t'écoute kyoko, redit -elle . Kyoko disant et bien il m'avoue qu'il a développé, des sentiments pour moi, depuis notre rencontre, plus précisément, depuis le jour de notre accident.

**Kanae ouvra les yeux par surprise, Nani Quoi ? tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de me dire ? Kyoko dit en rougissant du visage , il m'a avoué avoir eu le coup de foudre pour moi en quelques sorte. Kanae disant, Chottomatte = attend une minute, tu veux me faire crois que Ren t'a avoue qu'il eut une sorte de coup de foudre pour toi kyoko ? c'est pas possible, est-ce que tu a bien entendu ce que cet homme, t'a bien dit?**

kyoko répété encore oui il s'est même mis a genou pour preuve pour me faire sa déclaration d'amour que je le plaisait énormément, et qu'il avait une affaire à régler, avant de m'invite au restaurant pour m'explique une autre chose, que je n'ai pas compris, disant qu'il y'a eut une sorte de malentendu en nous, depuis le début, qu'il n'expliquera tout bientôt. Ren-san, m'a dit ensuite ,d'après ses mots. je cite, je ne court pas deux lièvre, à la fois que, je n'ai absolument pas du tout compris, pourquoi il m'avait dire cela.

Ren-san Kei, m'a même donner en prime son numéro de portable personnel, qu'il m'a dit de faire sonne en sa présence, nous avons même rire, lorsqu'il a même répondu a son portable . kanae avait le choc de sa vie avec, la bouche ouvertes comme un poison .Kanae continuait à écoutait, le monologue de kyoko concernant ce que Ren Tsuruga, l'avait dit en avouer son amour, pour elle, je l'est bien vu et, reconnu dans ce parc. Ce n'est pas une blague de kyoko de la part de kyoko Mon dieu, je n'en crois pas a mes oreilles, je suis tellement sous le choc .

le grand acteur Ren tsuruga-san, le play boy national jamais deux femmes d'après sa réputation de Apollon et le tueur co-stars est enfin tombé amoureux, de ma meilleure amie innocente, gentille, et naïve qui n'a jamais eut de petit-ami de sa vie .

Ah ah oh mon dieu si, je ne l'avais vu repartir de mes yeux,je n'aurais jamais presque cru au mots de kyoko, cela semble impossible comme situation je dois l'admettre Hiou ne va pas en crois a ses oreilles aussi d'abord qu'il à eut un choc lorsqu'il savait que c'est Ren Tsuruga qui avait été impliqué dans l'accident dans la ruelle avec kyoko .

Ren a même eut le coup de foudre comme Hiou lorsqu'il avait 13 ans pour genre d'amour dure parfois, lorsque les deux s'aiment véritablement, et réciproquement comme Hiou et moi qui sommes ensemble maintenant .

C'est** vraiment incroyable, tout cela est vraiment comme un rêve inespéré" pour kyoko** ah la roue a tourné pour kyoko désormais, j'espère que cette aventure ira loin pour elle et Ren vu que il a des sentiments d'amour envers kyoko ; si cette histoire devienne serieux qui sait , j'aimerai bien voir la réaction et voir la tête de Fuwa sho, lorsqu'il aura son attaque cardiaque; lorsqu'il verra Kyoko au bras de Ren tsuruga-san ah ah vivement que ce coup de foudre n'est pas passagère de la part de Ren Tsuruga .

Apparemment il avait dit d'après kyoko , que Tsuruga Ren l'avait je ne court pas deux lièvres à la fois .ce qui signifie qu'une seule chose, en connaissant la réputation de Ren s' il voit d'une femme, qu'il l'intéresse, alors, il rompre avec sa petite amie du moment pour passer à une autre femme via les médias.

**En tant normal . j'aurai refusé que kyoko fréquente un play-boy comme Ren Tsuruga-san. ****Mais là, Tsuruga -san a quand ose avoue son amour à kyoko disant, qu'il avait des sentiments d'amour . Cela n'est pas anodin comme scène de sa part. kyoko ne peut imaginer a quelle point cela est extraordinaire vu qu'elle ne sait pas encore qu'il s'agit de l'acteur en** **question elle risque d'avoir un choc, lorsqu'elle sera la vérité à son sujet .**

** Et puis Ren m'a jamais déclaré publiquement, avec aucunes de ses nombreuses, petites amies plus belles les une des autres, aux médias, jusqu'à présent qu'il est dans une relation sérieux, avec l'une ses Ex-petite amie. cela est tellement impossible et incroyable s'il vient de se déclaré à kyoko. ce qui veut dire qu'il souhaite peut être faire du sérieux avec kyoko, il s'est quelle n'est une fille ordinaire qui n'a pas de crédit à son nom, ni qu'elle vienne d'une famille aise même si kyoko ne sait pas du tout au sujet de sa propre famille depuis des années .**

Kyoko fixa kanae qui est dans ses pensees, et elle dit moko-san, encore dans tes pense, cela devient une habitude depuis que je te parle de cet homme, tu es toujours dans mes pensées .Kanae sourit comme il t'a dit qu'il avait des explications à te donner lors d'un dîner. On va, attendre pour voir la suite de cette histoire .

Allons-y, à la cuisine pour préparé quelque chose a manger avant le réveillé de Hiou qui dort encore . kyoko dit,je vais continuer ma vie de toute façon même si c'est bien la première fois qu'un homme mystérieux et très beau comme lui m'avoue qu'il a des sentiments,d'amour à mon égard.

**Quelques minutes plus-tard dans la cuisine spacieuse **

Puis je d'aide moko-san a faire quelque chose ? Comme coupe et lave les légumes .

Non, non asseye toi kyoko, j'ai presque fini, merci de proposer !Qu'en est t'il de la vaisselle moko-san ? Non ça va allez kyoko, met toi à l'aise tu es mon invitée aujourd'hui. Mais moko-san , je ne suis pas à l'aise sans rien faire ainsi, tu ne veux pas que je t'aide en cuisine alors que je suis très bonne cuisinière, comme tu le sais moko-san .

Kanae dit un peu exaspérée oh kyoko arrête, je sais que tu veux te rendre utile, mais là , et en plus j'ai amélioré mes talent culinaire grâce, au grand père de Hiou Kotetsu qui avait, dit à leurs cuisinière personnelle de venir, m'apprendre à faire préparer des repas copieux, pour remplir l'estomac du jeune maître Hiou Uesugi, qui sont les mots exact de la cuisinière qui m'a appris à être une bonne femme d'intérieur pendant mes temps libre kyoko.

**Ah ah moko-san tu a l'air fâché en disant cela ?**

Bien-sur kyoko c'est soit la cuisinière ou la mère de Hiou qui débarque pour m'apprendre à bien nourrir son fils chéri . Alors laisse, moi cuisine pour faire un repas digne de ce nom pour toi et Hiou cette fois . Ah moko tu as apprise à bien cuisinier c'est géniale ça , ah ah Hiou va donc commence à bien manger encore plus ! Kanae arqua, son sourcil kyoko c'est pas gentille, ce que tu viens de dire, j'ai jamais empoisonner Hiou parce que les repas que tu me voyait lui apporte a l'agence Akatoki était tous des plats préparés acheté bien sur au supermarché, je faisais semblant de les avoir préparés.

Nani Quoi? Moko-san et moi qui pensait le contraire pendant tous ses années.

kyoko peut-tu reste dormir ici aujourd'hui ?! mais moko-san Hiou est là, je suis embarrassé pour dormir chez vous je risque de vous déranger ?! Oh kyoko, tu ne nous dérangera absolument ma pas, j'en est parle a Hiou, et il est aussi d'accord t'inquiète, et puis même s'il n'étais pas d'accord moi je veux que ma seule meilleur ami dort chez moi, alors y'a pas de problème a cela de toute les façons. Mais moko-san, je n'est rien apporté dans tous les cas .

T'inquiète pas, kyoko j'ai tout les affaires ,dont aurai besoin j'ai fais des achats en achetant des brosses a dents, des serviette, des chausson pour le pied, et vêtement de nuit il y'a le strict nécessaire dans l'armoire dans l'une des chambre d'amie kyoko .

Hein c'est vrai moko-san t'est vraiment une femme très prévenante qui ne laisse rien au hasard, comme je te le dire tout le temps .

Kanae dit alors merci tu compliment .Hiou-san dors encore, il est presque 11 h du matin là, il a le sommeil profond . Kanae pendant son tournage, à Okinawa Hiou ne s'est pas bien reposer, alors il rattrape son manque de sommeil, en plus nous n'avons pas de Drama ou film a tourne actuellement .

Moi j'attends la réponse concernant mon Audition ou Koga jouera le rôle principal lors de notre dîner je n'ai pas pu ou plutôt oser pose la question a koga . je ne suis dite, que cela est peut être mal déplacé de ma part de parler travail, alors que nous étions, tous là pour avoir un moment agréable entre amis .

kyoko répondu, c'est vrai moko-san, et a propos comment s'est pas ce fameux dîner en faite ? Oh mon dieu cela valait vraiment la peine rien que de voir la tête de cette garce de Ruriko, et de Manaka , Ah ah lorsqu'elles ont vu t'arrive Yuka toute belle, elles avaient failli avoir une attaque cardiaque sur place dans le Night-club/Bar ce vendredi soir .

Kyoko demanda cette jeune actrice que tu avais invite est si belle que cela ?

Oui Yuka Sudo, est très jolie fille qui a même flashe, dans les yeux de l'acteur numéro trois du japon kijima son objectif était d'atteindre à mon avis avec Hiroto qui bavait littéralement aussi sur Yuka son habit était simple mais magnifique, qui mettais en valeur ses seines volumineuse, qui n'a pas échappé même à Hiou qui s'est un peu rincé les yeux lui aussi. Kyoko,disant t'es sérieuse moko, Hiou à mate une fille, devant toi, et il est vivant après cela ah ah?

Kyoko pour quel genre de femme ,mégère jalouse est ce que tu ne prend, je l'est juste écrasés le pieds sous la table voilà tout dit elle comme si cela était naturelle .

Hein moko-san t'a vraiment faire ça à Hiou san ? Pour de vrai ah ah moko-san enfaite t'est capable d'être méchante envers ton homme comme toute les filles capables de jalousies apparemment .

Hiou s'était réveillé et fait sa toilette, et salua avait salue kyoko, et à pris son déjeuner, que moko-san avait préparé, sous l'œil amusé de kyoko ,qui se disait que moko-san ressemblait déjà a une femme d'intérieur ah ah . Après Hiou est aller dans le salon aménagé pour lui enfin de ne pas déranger sa petite amie chéri lorsqu'elle a de la visite de ses copines .

* * *

**Quelques heure plus-tard**

Après avoir manger discuter, rire , kyoko et kanae ont regardé la télévision l'émission de variété Yappa Kimagure Bridge Rock des trois frère Ishibashi qui les avaient faire bien rire avec comme invité, l'actrice et chanteuse Michika la petite amie de l'acteur numéro deux koga Hiromune, venue parler de son Drama Emergency Hospital, ou elle joue le rôle principal avec Ren Tsuruga.

Avant de commence a parler kanae changeait de chaîne prétextant qu'elle aime pas voir Michika a la télévision alors qu'elle risquerait de parle de Ren, qui joue le rôle du Dr Tetsu Kei que kyoko risque de pose des question a ce sujet, vu que kyoko l'avait dite que son soit disant Ren Kei souhaite lui avouer quelque chose en l'invitant au restaurant, j'en est conclu que Ren Tsuruga souhaite, la dire la vérité sur sa véritable identité, alors il ne faut pas que kyoko découvert prématurément la vérité sur son compte via cette émission avec Michika qui joue le rôle d'amoureuse transi du Dr kei joue par Ren Tsuruga dans le Drama.

Kanae avait , éteint la télévision, en pensant que ce que cet fumier de Ren Tsuruga-san m'oublie a faire rien que pour protéger son secret et kyoko, avant qu'il la dise la vérité à kyoko, et si on jouait au carte demanda kanae?Kyoko ,dit-il commence à faire tard , moko-san, je vais aller dormir dans la chambre d'amie que tu as bien aménagé, rien que pour moi Hiou san bonne nuit qui était en train de lire un livre dans le deuxième salon aménagé pour lui et se future ami ami homme qui viendra lui rendre visite .

Hiou s'est lève de son fauteuil pour venir parle à la meilleur amie de sa futur femme, une fois à la hauteur de kyoko en disant tu sais que nous avons le même âge kyoko, alors arrête de m'appeler en rajouta le san qui est dit qu'au aîné, s'il vous mademoiselle formelle .Oui je sais bien c'est une habitude , que j'ai pris tu fais tellement mature, pour ton âge que j'avais l'impression que tu est plus âgé que moi, alors que nous avons le même âge 18 ans. Bonne nuit a demain.

Hiou et kanae disent bonne nuit kyoko et allant dans leurs chambre. Une fois dans la chambre d'ami où, il y'a aussi une douche elle s'est brossé les dents, avant d'aller s'allonge en pensa à Dr Ren Kei qui l'avait déclare sa flamme, qui la choque toujours autant.

* * *

**Appartement de Ren Tsuruga**

Il était rentrer chez lui, et à pris sa douche le coeur le très léger, d'une certaine façon, chose qui n'avait jamais ressentir avant. Après sa rencontre ce samedi matin avec kyoko dans le parc Nabeshima non loin de son appartement, il sait maintenant qu'il n'est capable de contrôle son amour grandissant, et conflictuel pour Kyoko .

Ren est en pleine réflexion sur sa situation nouvelle concernant son coup de foudre du coeur nommé kyoko qui a réveillé Dark Kuon qui dort en moi, aucune fille n'avait jamais réussir cette exploit celle de réveillé, mon vrai moi et vrai personnalité enfouis, que je cachais profondément en moi . Mais mon désire caché vu que, je suis tombé amoureux de cette fille kyoko à provoquer cette action insolite de ma part, et j'ai perdu le contrôle du vrai mo**i Dark Kuon** avait prit le relais de mon esprit, ce qui m'arrive très rarement faut l'admettre. J'avais essayer de le retenir de supprime, ce sentiment naissante pour kyoko, constamment lorsque, je la rencontrais par hasard à chaque fois à des moments différentes, parce que je crois que, je ne mérite pas de vivre un l'amour véritable avec une femme t'elle qu'elle soit.

Mais voilà cette kyoko, à bouleverser, mon rituelle habituelle, installer depuis la mort de Rick.

Hier en est la preuve vivant, qu'est ce que je vois faire dans ce cas .Malheureusement mon affection,pour kyoko ne s'etais, pas dissipe en essayant de rester loin d'elle, tout en continuant ma vie, en me disant que ses sentiments, disparaîtront d'elle même.

Le vendredi soir ,en faisant l'amour avec kanae, je pensait encore à kyoko qui occupait tout mes penses.. je ne vais pas même pas me mettre a la séduire, je n'ai jamais séduire une femme sans vouloir me vanter, toute les filles et femmes que j'ai désiré depuis que, je suis en âge d'avoir des rapports sexuelle, depuis l'âge de 13 ans ou, j'avais expérimenter, avec une femme américaine Riche marié à un politicien haut placé amé fréquentais cette femme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sort avec moi.j'avais eu plus d'expérience sexuelle .

Lorsque je l'avais vu kyoko au parc hier si belle dans sa jolie robe florale en train de danser, mon coeur était débordais de joie sans nom , ce qui m'a moi même surprise jamais j'avais cru qu'elle avait un tel pouvoir sur moi. je n'avais d'une envie la touche et caresse sa peau douce enfin de sentir son odeur parfumé naturellement bon que, je sens à chaque fois que je la rencontrais . J'étais néanmoins, conscient qu'un homme ne pouvait pas se permettre de toucher une jeune femme sans sa permission, à cause de cet état de faite ! je ne suis malheureusement permis et laisse aller à la toucher et même caresse son corps , sa peau douce au touché que j'avais apprécié d'ailleurs, sans son accord cela s'apparente au yeux des gens comme de l'attouchement sexuelle, qui est très grave.

A partir de là, qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû faire alors, attendre que kyoko ne trait de Hentai Dr Kei ,ou pour atténuer la situation que **Dark kuon le vrai moi**, j'avais laissé sortir qui à créer la situation sans gêne d'avoir caresse les lèvres, et le visage d'une femme innocente emprisonné dans mes bras après sauvetage. Wow la situation était en effet très explosive avec kyoko qui ne fixa avec ses yeux dorés magnifique qui était en choc et étonné à la fois cela m'a fait peur et attristé à la fois . J'étais bien obligé d'avouer mes sentiments,qui existait déjà pour kyoko enfouis de tout façons, pour justifier mon acte d'attouchement sur elle.

Je voulais la garder à distance pour la protéger de cette habitude non sain à laquelle, **je m'adonnais pendant** tous ses années . vu qu'il était évident que j'avais eu le coup de foudre dès le premier regard pour kyoko, il y'a trois mois maintenant,depuis ce fameux jour là. j'ai bien faillir la blessée gravement lors de notre accident dans cette petite ruelle en rentrant chez moi.

Il ricane encore, de la situation qui s'était passé ce jour là et, à la frayeur qu'il avait ressentir en croyant avoir tué quelqu'un sous les roues de sa Lexus blanche. Cette rencontre est comment dire un peu spécial, et kyoko est aussi spécial en tout puisque,c'est une fille très innocente, drôle vraiment amusante comme dans ce parc, et est naïve aussi .

Ren said to himself oh Man , what am I going to do. now that I have to confess my feelings towards her .

* * *

**Retour à l'appartement de Hiou et kanae**

** la nuit venue pour aller se coucher après kyoko, **kanae dit, a hiou je vais aller prendre une douche et aller me coucher. Hiou dit alors oh kanae, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil vu que j'ai bien dormi presque toute la mâtiné. Kanae allant faire sa toilette au retour Hiou s'était déjà mis nu pour l'attendre, kanae savait ce qu'il avait en tête, en disant n'y pense pas aujourd'hui...

kyoko est en train de dormir, hum approche, je vais te parler kanae, elle s'est assis sur le bord du lit en train de essuyée, sa tête, avec sa serviette de bain, et une attaché sur sa poitrine. oui je t'écoute oui ! la chambre où dort kyoko, est vers le salon un peu distant de notre chambre à coucher, alors même si on faisait du bruit sexuelle,notre appartement qui est très bien insonorisé , avant que kanae puis répondre Hiou la faisant taire avec un baisse, et commença a la caresse les seins, après avoir enlevé sa serviette de sa poitrine , il sait que kanae n'arrive pas a résisté à son touché pour l'instant surtout lorsqu'ils n'ont pas faire l'amour durant quelque jours comme en se moment.

Ils s'allongeant sur lui pour l'embrasse et lécha son corps qu'il aime tant, et commença à lécher ses parties intime, kanae cambra son dos et essaya a étouffé ses cries, en pensa à kyoko qui se trouve dans leur appartement cette fois, pour ne pas les entendre .

* * *

**Pendant ce temps dans la chambre ou dort kyoko.**

kyoko s'est réveillée, parce qu'elle avait soif d'un coup elle avait la gorge sèche d'un coup, je vais boire de l'eau, où se trouve déjà la lumière de la cuisine, ah voilà c'est ici , elle s'approcha du grand réfrigérateur Américaine .Wow c'est vraiment bien et remplir par rapport a mon petit frigo a moi, ah ah il y'a vraiment de quoi cuisine pour un bataillon d'arme .

Après avoir pris une bouteille d'eau, elle repartir vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle entendu des sortes de bruits, venant de la chambre de moko-san et Hiou, elle leva un sourcil, et tend l'oreille et réalisa une chose, en ouvra la bouche et, les yeux .Oh mon dieu, est ce que Hiou et moko-san sont en train de faire l'amour **des..des... choses Hentai,** elle mis sa main à la bouche..oh le son des gémissement à l'instant en provenance de la-bas c'était çà ?! Hein, comment je suis arriver au milieu du couloir, sans m'en rendre compte .

Kyoko, se parlait à elle même en se disant la curiosité est un vilain de faute .Surtout pour essayer d'espionner par simple curiosité, deux couple en train de faire l'amour chez eux . c'est moi l'intrus ici, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds, pour retourner dans sa chambre, sans un bruit.

**une fois dans la chambre .**

kyoko pensa , est-ce que moi aussi un jour, je vais faire ses genres de chose Hentai avec un prie dieu que ce soit , de préférence avec un homme qui souhaiterait faire du sérieux avec moi. Je dois arrête de me faire des ne demande si ce Dr Kei veut s'engage avec une fille simple, et ordinaire comme moi même s'il dit ressentir des sentiments a mon égards. Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, c'est le première homme a m'avoir déclare sa flamme,et dit ressentir quelque chose pour moi ,s'il dit vrai shotaro risque d'avoir une attaque cardiaque en voyant ce genre d'homme s'intéresse à moi normalement, lorsque quelqu'un dit avoir des sentiments envers une femme la suite logique est de sortir avec la femme en question .

Ce qui voudrait dire que je suis capable de trouver un homme mieux que lui, et plus riche plus beau que lui, oh mon dieu si cela pouvait se réaliser, j'en serai très heureuse enfin dans ma misérable vie de solitude, et de tristesse donc moko san ignore à quelle pointe je suis parfois malheureuse ! Il faut que je dors maintenant .

**Le dimanche, matin**

** kyoko avait fait sa toilette,et décida de partir sans déranger le couple qui dormait encore, après une nuit de sexe mouvementé en laissant une note, pour aller prendre son bus. ****le mot dit: merci moko-san, je ne voulais pas vous déranger en plein sommeil alors je rendre, faire un peu de lessive pour lave mes tenues de travail, salut ton cheri de ma part je me suis vraiment bien amuser en votre compagnie.**

* * *

**Lundi matin début de semaine,**

Ren s'est réveillé et a fait sa toilette du matin, et s'est préparé comme a son habitude son petit-déjeuner Américain, des œufs, avec du bacon et une tasse de café léger.

En réfléchissante à sa journée d'aujourd'hui.

**Après s'être bien habiller pour aller au tournage de son Drama Emergency Hospital.**

Il pensa à kyoko sur l'arbre lorsqu'elle était en train de tremble de peur cela le fait sourire encore rien qu'à l'idée, je n'ai jamais vu une jeune en proie, au danger que cette kyoko, à croire qu'elle le faire exprès ah ah oh mon dieu. Bon assez rêvasse comme cela je doit aller au travail et ce week-end je vais rompre avec ma petite amie du moment kana espérons que je n'ai pas laissé aller les situation avec kana trop loin j'espère qu'elle me quittera sans faire de vague comme les autres avant-elle .

**Une fois sur le lieux du tournage**

Ren salua tout le monde comme d'habitude, et il allant vers le vestiaire de kana, elle l'embrasse en sauta à son cou, à l'abri des regards, comment va tu ce matin, Ren ? Je vais bien ce matin , et toi ma belle ? Kana répondu eh bien a part que j'ai passé encore mon week-end seule je ne porte a merveille, cette journée est spéciale aujourd'hui ,vu que c'est la dernière scène avant la fin du tournage Emergency Hospital . Ren dit dit ses trois mois de tournage était vraiment intense n'est pas ma belle Kana, dit moi est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir aujourd'hui ce soir...

Après le tournage Kana sourit oui bien-sur il n'y a aucun problème, je pense que Ren Tsuruga compte rompre, avec moi.

A suivre


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

** Rupture et retrouvaille **

**Lundi début semaine, Une fois sur le lieux du tournage, **

Ren arrivait dans l'hôpital privé de Tokyo l'endroit était déjà remplir. Après avoir garé sa voiture Ren en s'apprêtant à sortir de la voiture qu'il est aussitôt par une foule de paparazzi ; il est aussitôt prise en photo par les paparazzi jusqu'à son entrée à la porte de l'hôpital, sur place, Ren salua tout le monde comme d'habitude.

Après il se dirigeait vers le vestiaire des femmes pour attendre la belle actrice kana, qui une fois habillé en docteur pour son rôle, l'embrassa en sauta à son cou, à l'abri des regards, comment va tu ce matin, Ren ? Je vais bien ce matin , et toi ma belle ?eh bien à part que, j'ai encore passé mon week-end toute seule, sans toi pour réchauffer mon lit a part cela , je ne porte a merveille ce matin . Ren rit en douce disant, je t'ai donc manquée à ce point-là ont rattrapera dans la soirée, cette journée est spéciale aujourd'hui , vu que c'est la dernière scène avant la fin du tournage Emergency Hospital, ses trois mois de tournage était vraiment intense, et riche en surprise en pensa bien-sur à la jeune kyoko , sans que kana ne se doute pourquoi sourit-il de la sorte, en le regardant.

Kana, je souhaiterai de parler pendant notre tête à tête, lorsque nous serions chez toi.

Kana sourit oui bien-sur il n'y a aucun problème, je sais exactement a quoi tu penses Ren , même si je sais que mes heures étaient compte lorsqu'il avait commencé à être distant avec moi, je pensais qu'il ne tardera pas à me demande certainement de rompre, avec lui comme à son habitude avec toute les femmes qui est sortir, avec cet fois ci je vais prendre les devant pour sortir grandiose pour une fois . Apres etre aussi habiller en docteur avec sa blouse blanche Ren, l'acteur et kana Mako, et Michika sont tous diriger quelques minutes plus-tard, **vers le Service de "chirurgie ambulatoire**" pour le tournage des dernières scènes de Emergency Hospital..

**Scène 16 prêt action **

**Dr Kei Tetsu vous avez abandonné un patient dit le Dr Hardai? Et alors ! Vous prétendez être un médecin ? Oui je suis médecin le meilleur neurochirurgien du japon , cette petite ne peut être opéré une deuxième fois sinon elle mourra voilà justement pourquoi , je l'est pas opéré une deuxième fois . Après être sortir pour aller boire un café ?l'infirmier Minari et fumé le docteur Dr Kei Tetsu s'est fait renverser par une voiture , et perdu la mémoire. **

**Fin du drama Coupez !**

**C'est dans la boite les 16 épisodes de la série dramatique géniale !**

**c'était Magnifique Ren beau travai**l dit, **Le réalisateur Kazutoyo Anna** dit, ensuite bon travail à tous, les acteurs,du castings de Emergency Hospital, aux membres de l'équipes, et acteurs hospitaliers qui nous ont donner leurs temps pour le tournages , merci pour ce dernier jours de tournage, bon travail à tous pour avoir terminé ce Drama à temps malgré que le planning était changé.

Beau travail surtout à nos acteur principaux et secondaire qui ont su jouer leurs rôle à la perfection, il y'a a boire, et manger à la cafétéria avant de partir, ses trois mois, sont très vite passé, n'est pas les gars, demande réalisateur rire certaines membres de l'équipes de tournages ,tout le monde prisent des photos avec les acteurs, en souvenirs de ce **Drama en blouse blanche bien sur Ren, kanae, Hiroto qui est arrêté à côté de Kamio-san et en face d'eux Michika Kawagoe qui jouait l'amoureux du Dr Tetsu Kei et Moko Yanogiori les secondes rôles principaux mélangées avec des vrais infirmière déguisées ,en docteurs pour le besoin du Drama …**

* * *

Après la fin du Drama vers 15 heures et la fin de la célébration avec les acteurs et les membres de l'équipes du tournage vers 16 heures Kana et Ren sont sont aller directement chez la belle Actrice, dans le calme, parce que chacun était dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à leurs arrivés à l'appartement de luxe. Un verre de vin, Ren chéri, oui merci un verre s'il te plaît, elle lui servit et lui donnant , je vais mettre une tenu confortable , j'arrive puis, elle l'embrasse sur les lèvres, Ren qui est assis confortablement dans le fauteuil luxueux, au salon .

Après son retour elle commença à le déshabiller, en déposa son verre de vin, Ren la fixa sans rien dire en la laissa faire, en souriant de son sourire charmeur, et mystérieux, en répondant à son baisé tout en se disant c'est ma dernière nuit avec elle de toute façon je vais la faire plaisirs .

Kana dit ne pense pas a dormir ce soir Ren, ah je t'aime tellement, dit- elle, tu es si beau,l'embrasse en attrapa son cou vu qu'elle assit sur ses genou habille en robe de nuit string noir haut en satin rouge, pour l'occasion, il se leva avec elle, pour l'emmena dans la chambre, puis la dépose sur le lit King size, en l'embrassa ses lèvres dans un baissé mouille, il enlevait tous ses vêtements, et la lingerie de la belle actrice qui encore une fois était impressionné par la musculature, du beau acteur Top du japon, avec son corps sculpté comme celle d'un Dieu grec, après avoir pris et mise un préservatif sur son pénis dur comme de la pierre, de la poche de son manteau en cuir, il s'allongeait sur kana en commença à frotter son entrée bien mouillée, comme une fontaine d'eau, à son touche plutôt, et la pénètre en douceur, en faisant des vas et vient majestueuse, tout en l'embrassa, elle caressant son corps d'Apollon bien fait, en suçant ses seines durci, faisant des pousses puissant dans ses entrailles en feu.

Ah ah oui continue n'arrête pas c'est si bon, ce plaisir intense qui envahir mon corps vibrait de plaisir, elle cambra son dos en gémissante, kana était encore sensible a son toucher brûlant, il poussant fort en elle, en embrasse tout son corps, avec un nouveau sentiment bizard comme s'il trahissait kyoko, alors qu'il ne sort même pas encore avec elle. Puisqu'il s'est déclaré à cette jeune femme pur, et innocente, qui est kyoko qui occupe ses pensées, la femme dont il est tombé éperdument amoureux, en ayant tout de même un coup de foudre pour la première fois de sa vie, depuis qu'il est en âge d'éprouver des sentiments envers une fille en générale.

s'il l'avait quitté, kana la semaine dernière, comme il aurait dû le faire il aurait pas avoir, ce sentiments désagréable de trahisons en coucha avec une autre femme, même si kyoko ne se doute pas absolument pas de ce qui est en train de se passe avec sa copine actuelle, il a une sorte de pincement au coeur, ce nouveau sentiment tout aussi, étrange et bizard jamais ressentir de sa part jusqu'à présent, cela le fait mal au coeur et tout sont âme. En continuant ses vas et vient, en l'embrassa, Ren voit le visage de kyoko à la place, de kanae dans le feu de l'action, il arrête de faire des mouvements de hanches surprise, et sous le choc parce qu'il vient de ce passé, kana demanda pourquoi tu t'arrête, Ren? il fonça le sourcils en pensa qu'est-ce-que c'était à l'instant ?

Une hallucination de kyoko, oh mon Dieu jamais une telle chose ne n'était jamais arrivé comment j'ai pu voir le visage de kyoko en faisant l'amour avec ma petite-amie, c'est vraiment de la folie a ce stade là, il soupira. Kana demandait encore qu'est ce qu'il ça va pas ?ah ah ah Ren s'est mis a rire en plein rapport sexuelle, puis dit arrêtons là ma belle, je ne peux plus, mon envie viens de partir à l'instant ! Quoi qu'est ce que tu viens de dire demanda kana sous le choc de ses dires ?

Ah ah Ren sorte son pénis d'elle, et s'assit sur le lit en souriant, et pensa a lui même, je ne saurai plus confus désormais, j'ai enfin compris mon corps, et mon coeur désire kyoko plus que tout maintenant, kyoko est la seule que je veux voir rester à mes côtes qui guérira peut-être les blessures de mon cœurs !

Ren répond-moi pourquoi rit tu ainsi, et qu'est ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi t'es tu arrêté tout à coup, alors que nous étions en train de faire l'amour? Kana il est temps de rompre ma belle kana, désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour cela .

Ren , qu'est ce que , j'ai fais de mal pour que tu veuilles me quitte de la sorte a mon tour.

Kana dis ensuite, je vois pour toi Ren une fille est comme un vêtement dès que tu as fini de t'amuser en la portant tu as juste à la change a ta guise hein sale macho, et le pire des dit alors, ne pense pas ainsi kana, j'ai respecté, toutes les femmes avec qui je suis sortie, je les ai chéri pendant que je sortais avec elles . kana s'est mise à pleure, je t'aimait beaucoup Ren, mais tu ne ma pas donner une chance comme les autres femmes que tu as largue dans le passé.

Ren dit encore, je suis sincèrement désolé, toute est de ma faut ,j'aurai dû arrêter notre relation avait que tes sentiments, soient devenir forts comme maintenant, pardonne moi ma belle.

kana le repousse en disant laisse-moi ne me touche pas, je ne veux pas t'écoute tu viens de brise mon coeur en mille Ren Tsuruga, tu n'est qu'un play boy , pourquoi agis-tu ainsi , j'ai essayé de parler avec toi mais ton coeur est devenu une vrai forteresse, tu es insensible au femmes qui t'entoure pourquoi, as tu fermé ton coeur a l'amour, tu finira certainement seule sans attache, c'est ça que tu veux ? Ren si tu continue a rejeté les femmes de ta vie a ce rythme, en blessant nos sentiments pour toi, tu veux rester seul. je ne sais pas ce qui , te pousse à agir de la sorte mais, je te plains énormément, même si je ne souhaite pas te quitte, je t'aimais bien Ren chéri , et elle se jette dans ses bras fort, tout deux nu dans le lit King size.

Ren dit ne pleure plus s'il te plaît, laisse moi m'en aller, oublie tes sentiments pour moi je ne te mérite pas toi non plus, tout est de ma faute, il l'as serrant encore plus pendant qu'il la parlait dans ses bras fort pour la réconforte . Kana le regarda , après dans les yeux c'est fini entre nous c'est cela , elle pleure encore. Kana par pitié tu comprend maintenant, pourquoi je quittais mes Ex amants pour ne pas avoir a vivre ce genre de scène que tu es en train de faire en ce moment, c'est vrai tu ne me mérite pas Ren, je suis trop bien pour toi play-boy ce surnom a été créer pour les hommes telle que toi.

Je vais trouver un homme mille fois mieux que toi .Ren rit, puis l'embrasse sur le front je vais aller prendre ma douche et rentre me reposer chez moi.

Après sa douche, et celle de kana il discutait un peu avant de rentrer chez lui, au revoir ma belle kana prend soin de toi. Ren Il pris sa voiture la Lexus blanche pour rentrer dans son appartement le coeur léger et soulagé, après avoir rompu avec l'actrice kana, cela lui avait faire de la peine en la voyant pleurer à chaud larmes . Mais il doit obligatoirement suivre son coeur désormais, parce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'une autre qui fait battre son coeur, en pensa à kyoko tiens, je vais l'appelle de suite pour entendre sa voix douce en se dirigeant vers la résidence, où habille kyoko en souriant

* * *

**Retour à kyoko dans son appartement,**

kyoko qui est rentré à son appartement juste après son travail, kyoko est en ligne avec kanae, qui la demande pourquoi diable, es tu rentre comme une voleuse chez toi le dimanche sans me dire kyoko, après mon réveillé tu n'étais plus là .

Eh Moko-san je ne voulais pas te déranger et puis j'avais ma lessive à faire , alors je suis rentré chez moi pour cela en premier lieu , j'ai passé un bon week-end merci moko-san. Kanae, dit oui c'est cela ne penses tu pas plutôt a ton soit disant **Dr Ren Kei** par ailleurs, est ce qu'il t'appelle depuis ?

Eh non il m'a dit comme tu sais déjà Moko-san, qu'il a des choses à régler avant de m'appeler, et m'invite au restaurant pour discuter des chose et d'autres avec moi, je suis qu'a même curieuse, parce que je ne voir pas de quoi il souhaite vraiment me parler ?!

Kanae sait très bien, mais ne veux absolument pas le dire a kyoko, et dit eh bien tu le saura une fois avec cet homme lors de votre dîner.

Kyoko dit d'un coup oh moko-san, j'ai un double appel, cela doit etre lui Ren-san !

Kanae arqua un sourcil de son côté en disant ok je vais te laisse prendre son appelle.

D'accord merci moko-san, je t'appellera la prochaine fois.

Puis kyoko pris son double appelle, allo Mochi mochi ! Ren dit bonsoir Kyoko-chan vous êtes bien rentrée comment allez vous alors demanda Ren !?

Bonsoir à vous Ren-san hum , je vais très bien !

je voulais entendre ta voix ce soir avant de rentrer chez moi vu que je suis en quelque sorte en chômage technique, après mon comment dire mon travail à l'hôpital qui vient de ce termine, vous venez d'allumer la lumière est-ce que c'est ta cuisine vers l'entrée de l'immeuble?

Quoi comment savez vous que, je viens d'allumer la lumière Ren-san vous êtes en bas de chez moi?

kyoko court vers l'autre petit balcon et le voir adossé contre sa voiture, de luxe, lunette noir et casquette il fait c'est ça oh mon dieu rit -elle comme un signe de main à kyoko du balcon qui a oublié sur le cou qu'elle est habillée en robe de nuit Kimono Pyjama avec Ceinture elle est sexy ainsi se disait Ren un peu embarrasse en se racle la gorge , il sait que kyoko est un peu naïve qu' elle n'a certainement pas encore réaliser , en remarquant qu'elle était en tenu légère au balcon, il regarda autour de lui dans les environs , au cas ou il aurait des passants, enfin qu'elle rentre à l'intérieur de l'appartement .

Kyoko lui demande pourquoi, est vous avec ce déguisement même le soir?

Il commence à rit , et répond pour ne pas être reconnue par d'éventuelle passant.

Quoi ? ah ah, vous êtes sérieux Ren-san à vous entendre parler on dirait que vous êtes une sorte de superstars Dr ou quoi ?

Ren répondu , On peut dire ça Kyoko-chan, bon il commence a faire tard, rentrée aussi , pour ne pas attrape froid je vous appellerai demain promis. Kyoko fait signe de tête en répondant au portable oui à demain avec signe de main . Ren faisait signe de main de rentrer, kyoko voir ses signes de main en lui souriant ah oui oui je rentre tout de suite au revoir. Une fois dans son salon le coeur de kyoko s'est mis a battre pour la première fois à la vue de cet beau et magnifique Dr Kei Ren comme elle semble le croire, en pensa il m'avait dite qu'il avait des problème à régler avant de m'appeler cela veut dire que c'est réglé alors, il a fait vite, il est beau et bien habille comme toujours, il est au chômage technique alors qu'il est docteur, c'est étrange ça non Hum .

Je suis heureuse de le voir aujourd'hui , après seulement presque trois jours .

Ren est rentrer, dans sa nouvelle voiture la Lexus blanche, pour aller chez lui, avec la joie au coeur après avoir vu celle qui fait chavirer son coeur de pierre kyoko .

A suivre


	27. Chapter 27

**Merci à Kaname 671, Ktoll 9, edem France 93 d'avoir laissé des commentaire, avec des rebondissements à venir entre Ren et Kyoko, et kijima et yuka Sudo la jeune actrice. j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira .**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

**Retour à kyoko dans son appartement, **

Après le départ de Ren, kyoko avait fini par réaliser qu'elle avait parlé avec Ren-san dans son pyjama Kimono, elle s'est presque mis à pleurer à la scène, oh mon dieu quand je pense que Ren-san a bu en tenue légère au balcon,c'est pour cela qu'il avait l'air embarrassé en regardant autour de lui, oh c'est si embarrassante, pour moi, j'ai pas fait entation.

Lorsque son portable sonna, oh c'est peut être Ren-san encore, lorsqu'elle voir affiche Mère, de shotaro, ah pourquoi est appelle a cette heure-ci du soir ?!la mère de Sho Fuwa, à décidé de l'appeler, pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, et de parler avec kyoko de leurs vie à Tokyo. Elle avait? vu la vie de débauche, de son fils à la télévision, avec **cette Top-modèle japonais Misaki, **qui avait embrassé devant les photographes Américaines, et shotaro avait aussi annoncé de sa propre bouche, qu'il était avec cette jeune l'actrice Mannequin Minori avant, son départ pour New-york.

kyoko dit, alors tante sorata Fuwa , je jure que, je ne le savais pas au sujet des conquêtes de shotaro, je viens de l'apprendre de vous à l'instant .

kyoko l'avait expliquer, qu' elle avait proposé à shotaro d'être sa petite-amie, mais que shotaro avait catégoriquement refusé, sa demande disant qu'elle n'était pas belle, et sans intérêt à ses yeux, en la disant des mots qui l'ont énormément blessées, alors elle préfère ne plus avoir affaire avec lui.

Depuis cette dispute, qui avait eu lieu il y'a, trois mois déjà ils ne sont plus revu entre temps .

La mère de sho était tres triste, des faites que kyoko l'avait appris à son tour .

Kyoko, avait expliqué aussi, concernant son déménagement dans son propre appartement .

La mère de shotaro Fuwa était très triste, parce qu'elle avait personnellement appris l'étiquette japonais, a kyoko depuis qu'elle avait six ans , elle avait aussi même appris la cérémonie du thé, en vu d'un prochain mariage avec son fils shotaro, qui malheureusement m'aime pas kyoko d'âpres ce qu'elle vient de l'apprendre . Elle avait élevé personnellement kyoko, enfin qu'elle devienne l'épouse de shotaro ,et reprendre avec lui le Ryokan familiale à Kyoto dans les années à venir .

c'est une auberge traditionnelle et typiques du Japon. spécialisées dans l'accueil des touristes venant de l'étranger. Après la conversation la mère de sho Fuwa remercia kyoko d'avoir faire son possible pour avoir aide, son fils depuis tant d'années, au détriment de sa propre vie, et la souhaite une bonne vie, et qu'elle allait parler à son fils de suite pour des explications de sa part disant que son père est très fâché concernant la vie que shotaro vivait à Tokyo .

* * *

**Appartement de Sho Fuwa **

sho était rentré chez lui, après avoir passé deux heures dans le studio d'enregistrement Wood Stick ou répète les Musiciens Top du japon, avoir écrire quelques chansons en compagnie, de son manager la patiente shoko aki. Après son retour sa petite amie l'actrice et mannequin Minori qui avait sa clé l'attendais, toujours dans son nouvelle appartement bien aménagé par le soins d'un décorateur d'intérieur que shoko avait prise par rapport aux caprices, de sho Fuwa qui voulait un appartement très design, et style comme lui .

Minori avait passé des nuits torrides, avec sho elle est rentrée vers 21 heures, parce qu'elle à une séance photo pour une publicité, et une interview, demain matin, vu qu'elle est actuellement la petite amie Sho Fuwa, le chanteur solo numéro un du pays, qui bat des records de ventes pour sa nouvelle chanson Prisoner qui, est toujours dans le Top des hits parade japonais et US .

**Après le départ de sa belle, sho est aller prendre une bonne douche lorsque son portable sonna , sho voir affiche maman Kyoto .**

Mochi ! Mochi shotaro ?

Bonsoir maman, ah tu te souviens enfin que tu as une mère ?

Mon fils, si je ne t'appelle pas, tu ne m'appelle jamais, ce n'est pas bien de ta part shotaro.

Sho dit , Maman tu sais bien que je t'appelle lorsque j'ai le temps, et actuellement j'étais très occupé , j'étais même a New York pour des contrats . Shotaro ton père est fâché de la vie que tu mène depuis ton arrivée avec kyoko,il y'a quatre ans à Tokyo, Oui je sais maman papa est toujours en colère comme moi d'être venu à Tokyo faire une carrière musicale qui est toute ma vie maman , au lieu de reprendre l'auberge .

Shotaro je viens de parler avec kyoko, qui m'a expliqué que tu ne veux pas être avec elle, en tant que petite amie, est-ce vraiment vrai mon fils ? Oui maman c'est vrai j'ai rencontré une fille que j'apprécie enfin j'ai beaucoup, c'est une actrice et mannequin de mon agence Akatoki maman ! Shotaro tu sais bien que ce genre de femme ne sont pas sérieuse du tout, comme tu ne veux pas reprendre l'auberge familiale et épouse kyoko qui avait été élevé pour être ta femme, tu dis qu'elle ne te plais pas pas vu que tu est devenu une célébrité, mon fils le plus important est de te marier bientôt et 'avoir des enfants shotaro, maman dit sho !

Laisse moi fini de parler mon fils; Je vois à la télévision que tu es dans des relations non sain avec des femmes, différentes dans des idylles qui ne mène à rien tu es toujours, en train de fréquente des belles célébrités sans lendemain, les femmes de Tokyo ne penses pas à se marier, mais aiment jouer avec des hommes .

Kyoko est pur et sérieuse, mais tu refus d'aller avec elle, alors qu'elle était parfaite pour toi préfères ses femmes dévergondées, et généré des rumeurs tous les semaines, je le vois à la télévisions, en tant que mère, je ne suis pas contente de ta nouvelle vie shotaro, qu'à ton père est très en colère de ton comportements, certaines membre de notre familles disent même que nous avons élever un enfants dépravé, et mal éduqué qui aime allé en boite de nuit a Tokyo, au lieu de se range et fonde une famille avec sa fiance qui était kyoko, et si un autre homme la prend une fille si polie être respectueuse, qui est sans doute une bonne femme d'intérieur .

Sho pensant oui, kyoko est une fille très ennuyeuse, trop formelle, et sans sexe appeal devrait tu dire maman ! Shotaro tu m'écoute ? et oui ,bien sur maman;Tu dois penser à te marier bientôt shotaro!maman je suis trop jeune pour le mariage,je viens de commencé ma relation avec Minorie, et je ne peux pas dire exactement si je souhaite l'avoir pour femme, il faut qu'on fasse plus connaissance elle, et moi. Shotaro je t'ai eu a 18 ans, et ton père en avait 19 ans, alors arrête de dire des inepties à ta mère ! je ne veux pas de cette fille que tu fréquenté actuellement, elle doit être comme les autres femmes de Tokyo, écoute shotaro, ton père et moi t'avons trouvé quelqu'un au cas ou avait kyoko ça irai pas, la preuve du refus de te marier avec kyoko, alors, nous allons mettre notre deuxième choix en route, parce que nous t'avons déjà trouvé deux femmes potentiellement très bien, de bonnes famille riche de la région Kyoto.

Ces deux prochains mois,débrouille toi shotaro , pour venir à Kyoto, pour rencontre leurs parents, arrange-toi pour venir ici pour les rencontres. Sho dit à sa mère, je n'irai pas, si tu veux me trouve une femme, laisse moi la choisie moi même , et non une femme qui me serait imposé, en vue d'un mariage arrangé jamais de la vie maman, je ne veux pas cela parce que je suis désormais un homme de 19 ans pas un gamin a qui on dire les faits et gestes . Au revoir maman, et désolé de te décevoir toi et papa, je..je t'appellerai pour prendre de tes nouvelles, chaque jours si tu veux, mais pas pitié laisse l'histoire de mariage, et laisse moi dirige ma vie amoureuse comme je l'entend dit cela a papa.

s'il te plaît merci, je t'aime maman au revoir, et raccroche en soupirant. Sa mère cria au portable Shotaro, Shotaro, oh mon dieu il a raccroché, cet enfants va me tue et me créer des problèmes avec son père ….

* * *

** Le lendemain matin **

Le manager de Ren Tsuruga est dans le bureau avec lui, après avoir annoncé de bon matin, sa séparation avec l'actrice kana kusunoki. Après presque trois mois d'idylle entre les deux superstar acteurs du japon. Lors de leurs interview commune tout a l'heure Kana avait prétexte, ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour voir, l'acteur suivant ou les paparazzi la voyait rentrer seule, après le tournage et la lecture de leurs scripts qui prenait le Week-end. ils ne peuvent pas continuer cette relation, et d'un accord commune , ils souhaitent tout simplement se séparé l'un de l'autre voilà tout! l'ancien couple assis ,tous deux avec leurs faux sourire commerciale face aux journalistes .

**Boots New magazine**, j'ai une question à vous posez ? depuis quand est vous sépare de votre Ex petite amie la belle actrice kana ? et pourquoi est vous séparez, un mot à dire à vos Fans?!D'après les sondages et pronostic des internautes qui disaient que votre couple était considéré comme l'un des plus compatible du show biz . Après celle de votre co-stars du Drama Emergency Hospital l'actrice, et Chanteuse Michika qui sorte, actuellement en couple avec Koga Hiromune sur le site internet dédié aux célébrités du japon !

Kana rit, et répondu en disant, je suis vraiment contente que certaines internautes, nous avions élu comme l'un des couple le plus compatible, du moment . Ren ne dit absolument, rien au commentaire, tout ce qui avait en tête s'était de partir de cette interview , en donnant a la caméra, avec son faux sourire étincelant . S'il vous plaît une dernière question je suis Kanoko Journaliste à l'agence **Buzz presse** .

Yashiro-san dit aux journalistes, plus de commentaire tout a déjà été expliqué à l'instant merci .

Flash photo des deux acteurs top du japon , qui répartit juste pour aller chacun de leur côté à leurs Agence respectif.

* * *

**Agence LME dans le bureau de yashiro Yukihito**

La presse attend que le travail d'un acteur n'est pas que de jouer un rôle pendant un tournage, cela est imposé aux acteurs, et actrices principaux après un rôle important dans le but de faire parler du Film ou Drama n'est pas Tsuruga-san, qui est assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, en se disant l'interview s'est bien passé concernant ma rupture au Média avec l'actrice Kana .

Ren dit , après tout, je suis de nouveau célibataire aux yeux du public à une chose de faite en moins. Enfin de pouvoir me concentrer exclusivement, sur le développe de ma nouvelle relation naissante avec Kyoko-chan.

Ren si tu veux bien, nous parlerons plus-tard de ton premier coup de foudre, dit-il avec un sourire en coin tout, en relevant ses lunettes du visage. Tout ce que, je peux dire est que tu as rapidement, prit les devant pour avoir cette interview, rien que cette Kyoko-chan,apparemment n'est pas intéressant de ta part. Ren l'observais , assist confortablement comme un félin paresseux, avec son sourire mystérieux de son fauteuil sans rien dire, il sait très bien que de nombreuses question brûle les lèvres de son curieux manager top du japon ce matin au sujet de la jeune femme kyoko, dont il est tombé amoureux du premier, regard lors de cet accident dans la petite ruelle dans **son quartier Shoto nommé le Beverly Hills** des célébrités japonais .

Yashiro -san dit alors, bon parlons travail si tu veux bien , eh bien aujourd'hui ,Ren il y'a trois interview tout à l'heure. Tu as une édition spécial sur toi et ton Ex amant désormais kana Kusunoki pour la sortie du Drama et faire une affiche publicitaire sur votre Drama Emergency Hospital. Le réalisateur Kazutoyo Anna, vous a organisé une séance photo avec **les membres du groupe de photographe du magnat de la publicité Kurosaki Ushio le PDG** de l'agence Platinum dans les locaux du Daily-New, et vous aurez une interview commune aussi après votre **photoshop.**

Yashiro dit encore, il y aura évidement des interviews, des émissions télévision à faire autour du Drama . Ren Tsuruga dit à son manager très bien, je vais aller au studio tout à l'heure .Yashiro dit oui d'accord Ren je vais préparé les documents que tu dois signer enfin d'être rémunéré pour tous les interviews, et émissions à venir.

* * *

**L'Agence Platinum** **en direct de l'émission Daily-people** présenté par** Yukina .**

La Régie dit que vous êtes en direct yukina-san dans deux minutes , vous devez alors vérifier les vidéoprojecteurs d'images sur le support mural situé derrière yukina-chan, les téléspectateurs regarderont directement sur l'écran géant .

ok commençons 1.2.3 c'est à vous yukina !

Bonjour

Mesdames et Messieurs,

Bienvenu sur votre chaîne préférée le People-New, pour un flash info spécial l'émission dédiée, à l'actualité qui vous tout sur l'actualité de vos stars préférées , et des célébrités Asiatiques .

Dernière nouvelle, j'ai une nouvelle croustillante qui rentraient beaucoups de japonaises, envieuse ce matin pour tenter leurs chance avec le nouveau célibataire le plus couru du japon ..

**l'acteur Ren-turuga est de nouveau célibataire Mesdemoiselles...**

En effet, voici en exclusivité Ren Tsuruga l'interview, de nos Ex amants ce matin avant leur intervenu avant d'aller à leurs Agence pour se préparer pour leurs séance photo dans nos locaux tout a l'heure le couple à souhaitent se sépare d'après ce que la belle actrice kana qu'ils avaient pas le temps de se voir vu le Drama Emergency Hospital qui vient de prendre fin il y'a quelques jours seulement , le couple préféré de nos internautes a malheureusement ont rompu ce Week-end mesdames, et Messieurs, vous avez bien entendu Ren Tsuruga et kana sont plus ensemble en tant que couple .

Je vous avez dire dans cette même émission y'a trois mois, que nous allons voir si, L'acteur Ren turuga avait trouvé son âme-sœur est la question qui avait été posé maintenant, nous sommes fixe, l'âme sœur du beau acteur Tsuruga Ren ne saura certainement pas la belle actrice kana Kusunoki , qui est venu grossir le rang des Ex -amants du Harem du roi de la nuit comme est surnommé, le beau Ren Tsuruga.

Merci d'avoir survit notre flash info du jours, **sayonara** a tous et a la prochaine ...

* * *

**Au même moment au Daily-New,presse est une filiale de Agence Platinum**

Dans le bureau de Saito qui est le chef de la rédaction, yamato et sai , je vous attendez, vous savez que Ren a rompu avec l'actrice kana Kusunoki . Je souhaite que vous le suiviez de près pour voir qu'il souhaite sortir avec comme petite amie la Top modèle Mia est célibataire c'est la troisième plus connue à l'étranger après Misaki Ayamoto, et bien sur la belle Hafu Anna Akitake qui est selon les dire de Ren Tsuruga lui même est la femme avec qui il s'entendait le mieux lors de leurs séparation, il ya deux ans de cela, soit Mia va tente sa chance, ou il va aller cherche une nouvelle petite amie a l'étranger comme il a déjà fait avec Anna Akitake, beau du visage, et physiquement comme il est Ren ne va pas tarder a avoir une nouvelle femme dans sa vie, il n'est jamais resté jusqu'à présent un mois apres etre séparé d'une conquête célibataire .

Je veux des infos croustillante sur lui avant les autres paparazzi comme Le boots New, avec ce nouveau pot de colle ichida qui est aussi tenace que toi yamato, vous étiez les deux seule sous le toit , il y'a un **mois lorsque Ren et kana était en train de dîner dans ce restaurant français gastronomie**. Ce jeune journaliste de la concurrence ichida a aussi du filaire, alors ne laisse pas ce paparazzi vous rafler le scoop si Ren trouve une nouvelle conquête, bon assez bavardé allez-y faire votre travail, vous n'êtes pas payé à ne rien faire, allez allez vous avez vos équipement dernier cri , en votre possession.

Le chef Saito de la rédaction demande c'est fini avec toi et Sai yamato appelle-moi , avant de partir Sugita qui est aussi sur un gros coup .

Oui chef je l'appelle de suite de venir dans votre bureau, merci du briefing et au revoir .

En sortant yamato voir mamoru l'équipier de Sugita, ou est ton binôme ?

Mamoru dit, il est dans son bureau , ok merci tape a la porte Excusez-moi Sugita , mais le chef Saito veut te voir dans mon bureau à la prochaine dit yamato. D'accord je vais aller de suite, une fois dans le bureau. Toc Toc, entre dit le chef de rédaction, ah te voilà, dis moi a tu pris des nouvelles photos, celui du Reino le chanteur, et de l'actrice Ruriko, Matsunai, qui sont une relation secrète ça été épuisant?

Sugita dit, oui c'est vrai cela à été épuisant de suivre notre cible cette actrice toute la journée, c'est le soir qu'elle rencontre le chanteur de vie Ghoul Reino en cachette, au studio d'enregistrement Wood Stick Le chef dit alors , Mamoru, et toi apporte moi un gros scoop, sur cette histoire, vous êtes nos deux paparazzi vedette de l'agence après yamato, et Sai. Je veux des photos d'un baisse au moins,** de ces deux amants entre le chanteur Reino**, **et L'actrice Ruriko**, qui sorte aussi avec l'acteur Hidehito Kijima, mais à une aventure avec un autre homme , oh mon dieu nos jeune actrices de nos jours, sont vraiment devenus dévergondées.D'accord chef je vais continuer ma filatures des deux célébrités.

A suivre...


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

**Début de semaine lundi matin**

**Après l'interview de Ren et Kana via les Médias sur les ruptures. **ils sont aller chacun de leurs coté, en voiture Ren était allé à son bureau à** l'Agence LME** avant de se rendre à** L'Agence Platinum** ou à Lieu sa séance de photo shoot avec kana pour l'affiche du Drama Emergency Hospital …

Ren et Kana , sont arrivent sur le lieu pour la séance photo shoot. Ils commenceront, par la séance photo les stylistes, du groupes avaient misent a dispositions différentes vêtements de recharge avait préparé différentes vêtements, pour Ren Stéthoscope une blouse médicale pour homme bleu marine et blouse médicale femme bleu ciel pour l'actrice kana Stéthoscope design pour l'affiche du Drama.

C'est Le photographe Aokiji , qui a été chargé encore du photoshop, aide par son équipes d'éclairagiste . Ils sont changer de créer une lumière uniforme qui diffusera, et adoucira le flux de lumière et supprimera les ombres, pour une prise de vue parfait de plus, cela réduira la surexposition et les points chauds . Miss sakura-chan éclairagiste de la séance photo commençait déjà à préparer le Kit éclairage Photographique ,avec les 3 Lampe avec Trépied dit le photographe.

Aokiji dit ensuite mettez s'il vous plaît la Douille Rotule et orienté là avec les Supports de lumière,en les dirigeant vers les 3 Parapluies pour l'éclairage de fond blanche !

Une fois le travail terminer ! sakura demanda qu'est ce que vous en pense Aokiji-san?

c'est géniale l'éclairage est parfait pour la prise de vue , le travail commença ;

Ren et kana mettez-vous en place, crépitement de flash clic, clic,

Superbe ! magnifique, vous êtes parfait tous les deux ,

Ren mettez le Stéthoscope autour de votre cou, voilà.

Ren kana vous voulez bien prendre des poses en vous regardant avec amour ?!

Le photographe Aokiji demande Ren-kun, y'a t-il un problème avec cela ?

Ren dit non, ce n'est rien en donnant son sourire gentleman le plus brillant qui soit ! kana dit alors il veut prendre les meilleurs photos de nous deux pour ce photo shoot , puisque demain tu as une autre séance avec l'autre actrice Principal Michika . C'est cela regardez vous avec les yeux d'amours, Parfait voilà .Wow parfait mettez vous dos à dos avec vos Stéthoscope autour de votre cou, pour une autre pose, voilà crépitement de flash, clic clic… Voilà c'est bien ça c'est un sourire lumineux , bon travail Kana-chan et Tsuruga-Kun merci OK c'est parfait .

J'ai déjà eu des couple d'acteurs, pour les affiches , je suis pas trop surprise par l'alchimie entre deux vous deux puisque vous étiez des Amants y'a pas longtemps, je n'entendais pas moins de l'heure le plus sexy, et le plus désirable du japon. Votre beauté m'a éblouir Ren-kun, vous aussi ma belle Kana-chan, je comprends pourquoi vous été à la première place depuis cinq ans consécutif . C'était vraiment géniale maintenant Remballez tout les matériel photos, et équipements dans les différentes sac de rangement de grande capacité pour tenir tous les accessoires et merci pour votre travail acharner à tous…

Après Ren remercia , tous l'équipes du photoshop pour leurs travailles, puis disant au-revoir à son Ex amant, la belle kana . Ren pris alors sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

**Retour à kyoko au travail dans la crèche au quartier de shoto **

Asako-san l'éducatrice de la crèche demande, kyoko où est passé le médicament que l'infirmière a donner que , on doit donner au petit choji en cas de toux, je t'avais demande de tout préparer kyoko.

Oui oui je suis en train de le faire Asako-san . Pourquoi, maintenant, Excusez-moi du retard, c'est parce que chiko m'avait demandé de faire quelques chose .

Kyoko tu n'est pas là pour faire le travail-des autres collègue, fait ton travail d'abord avant celui des autres, après cela te met en retard .

Excusez-moi, je peux vous parlez, s'il vous plaît ? Quoi encore kyoko ?

Kyoko rajoute , Je voulais vous dire que j'étais familiariser avec l'endroit maintenant, je ne fais plus d'erreur, alors je ne comprend vraiment pas, pourquoi, vous êtes toujours fâché contre moi ? Vous pouvez dire que , je suis naïve, mais je connais mon travail d'assistante maternelle. j'ai juste fais une erreur une fois .

Alors arrêter d'être en colère contre moi constamment Asako-san merci.

Après la fermeture , kyoko termina comme d'habitude en dernière, avec la directrice Aria-san , encore bon travail kyoko, et à demain . kyoko répond merci directrice a demain matin, en se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus, une voiture la suivait, mais kyoko qui était dans ses pensées, n'a pas entendu la voiture qui roulait derrière elle, jusqu'à son freinage qui la réveille de ses pensées, dans la même ruelle, elle sourit en regardant cette voiture une **Lexus blanche,** Ren ouvrit la vitre passager et dit bonsoir ma belle petite princesse, monte je vais vous raccompagner chez vous s'il vous plaît .

kyoko était enchantée par le mot princesse, vu qu'elle aime les contes de fée secrètement, et la dure journée de travail était vite balayé de son esprit, elle rigolais comme une petite fille, en disant a son tours bonsoir Ren -san en faisant sa révérence habituelle, puis monta dans la votre ceinture Kyoko-chan !

Kyoko dit, Oui merci, vous allez bien je m'entendais absolument à vous voir !

Ren dit je sais je vous êtes attendais Kyoko-chan puisque j'avais regarder, il y'a une semaine sur le portail de la crèche ou vous travail enfin de vérifier vos horaires.

C'est vrai, il y'a une petite rue là-bas. j'avais garé ma voiture aux heures de fermeture .

Kyoko rit , je vois vous êtes aller jusqu'à regardez mes horaires ah ah .

Ren dit bon, il vaut mieux que je démarre la voiture avant d'avoir un autre accident de ruelle, cet fois ci avec toi à l'intérieur.

Kyoko sourit et me dit rien.

Ren dit ensuite hum ça vous direz le samedi ou le vendredi soir pour notre dîner pour que je vous explique, ce que je veux vous avouer, et de faire plus ample connaissance . Kyoko tourne la tête, pour l'observe en cachette. Kyoko pensant, oh mon dieu .!cet homme est si beau et mystérieux pourquoi est-il tombé amoureux de moi une fille ordinaire, et souhaite faire ma connaissance, alors qu'il est très beau physiquement, riche vu sa voiture de luxe, et qu'il est Docteur, même s'il souhaite changer de métier .

Kyoko répond finalement hum , je crois que le vendredi soir est mieux pour notre dîner. Ren sourire, et dit très bien vendredi soir alors , je viendrais vous chercher, d'abord Kyoko-chan, nous irons dans un restaurant tranquille pour parler à notre aise . Nous sommes arrivés devant votre résidence rentre il commence a faire tard , ah une chose, évité de rêvasser en plein rue s'il vous plaît , je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Alors ne soyez pas tête en l'air, pendant que vous marchez en plein rue c'est comme cela que j'avais faillir vous renverse en voiture n'est pas ?. Kyoko dit, oui je vais faire attention merci de votre inquiétude a mon égard .

Dis-mois kyoko puis-je venir vous chercher a ma guise que ce soit pour aller au travail, ou pour vous raccompagner, comme maintenant ? Il a mis sa tête sur le volant en la regardant avec amour, kyoko rougis avec son regard, de séducteur, elle détourne les yeux de lui, trop intimidé . Kyoko répondu , Ren-san je ne souhaite pas vous dérangé tôt le matin, rien que pour l'accompagner, au travail .

Ren dit alors, mais cela ne me dérange pas , ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis vraiment très matinal , vous savez, bon laisse moi venir que le soir dans ce cas , au lieu du matin. Kyoko fait un signe de tête qui veut dire oui , merci de m'avoir raccompagner, a mon appartement et au revoir, faite attention en conduisant s'il vous plaît Ren-san. Il sourit, oui je vais conduire prudemment bonne nuit. A vous de même, puis une fois descendu et aller à son appartement, Ren démarre sa voiture, pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

**Retour à kanae et Hiou dans leurs appartement dans le quartier de shoto,**

Après avoir regardé l'émission de yukina le Daily-people ; devant la télévision, ils n'avaient pas rater une miette de l'émission de Yukina tout à l'heure sur la rupture entre Ren Tsuruga et la belle actrice kana. Le couple est dans leurs nid d'amour depuis des heures à discuter de tout et de rien . Kana, et Ren ont rompus, et ne sont plus ensemble. Hiou tu crois, que Ren est vraiment sérieux au sujet de kyoko, parce que là je suis vraiment perplexe le samedi il 's'est déclaré à kyoko, la avouant avoir eut le coup de foudre pour elle, et maintenant , il vient de rompre avec kana, à la vitesse de l'éclaire, ce type est vraiment un rapide.

Hiou dit en serrant sa belle et futur femme dans ses bras sous la couette, hum je penses que tu ne dois pas te mêler à cette histoire observe cette histoire de près pour voir ce qui se passe parce que comme tu le sais kyoko est à la merci de cet homme qui n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est l'un des hommes le plus beaux, du japon et le plus influent dans le show-biz japonais .

Vu qu'il s'est jamais déclaré a aucune femmes jusqu'à présent laissons lui le bénéfice du doute , peut-être que il est sérieux au sujet de kyoko, et que ce sera une relation solide s'il décidé d'avouer à ta meilleur amie qui il est vraiment comme kyoko t'a dit n'est pas que Ren souhaiterai dîner avec elle, enfin de l'avouer le grand cinéma auquel il s'abonne avec kyoko . D'accord, je vais juste observer la scène de loin, pour le bonheur de kyoko, au cas ou elle souhaite le fréquenté à l'avenir .

Kanae soupira, et dit alors , bon parlons de mon cas mon chéri dis, je souhaiterai que tu m'accompagneras, dans deux jours à L'avant-première pour la promotion de mon film les Amants Maudits qui aura lieu au centre commerciale dans le quartier des affaire, après la projection en salle.

je dois faire une interview ,et signé des autographes à nos fans avec ma co-stars sudo Yuka après l'avant première en salle . Hiou dit alors kanae, je crois que kijima a est intéressé par ta jeune co-stars lors de notre dîner ensemble. Kijima m'a appelle hier pour demande des renseignement concernant Yuka sudo, je lui est dit que je ne la connaissait pas du tout et qu'il doit te demande à toi , s'il souhaite avoir plus d'infos puisque-c'est toi qui l'avait invité lors de notre dîner avec les autres acteurs, je suis d'accord mon amour pour venir avec toi. Après demain pour l'avant première de ton film les Amants Maudits .

Kanae dit , je me demande si kijima va 's'incruste rien que pour aller séduire la jeune yuka malgré son âge. je sens qu'il y aura crêpage de chignons entre cette garce de Ruriko et Yuka qui à mon avis est plus belle que Ruriko, bon, je vais aller prendre ma douche . Hiou dit, je viendrai avec toi mon amour ! Non surtout pas, je ne veux pas Hiou, tu m'a déjà épuisé depuis hier soir, il faut vraiment que, tu trouve un nouveau Drama à faire mon corps est devenu ton nouveau jouet, j'ai l'impression . Hiou dit alors, kanae de quoi tu as honte, je connais ton corps par coeur tu sais; j'aime t'observe pendant qu'on fait l'amour depuis le premier jour .

Hiou t'es vraiment un Hentai un vrai pervers malgré tes 18 ans !

Hiou rit ahhh kanae, Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que on ne trait pas son homme de hentai kanae, mais tu continue, y'a rien de mal pour un homme de désire le corps de sa femme puis se lève nu, rapidement, en se dépêchant d'aller faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire! Kanae soupire .

Hiou je ne prend pas de douche avec toi, je ne bouge pas de ce lit. Hiou revient, sans l'écoute, en la soulevant du lit nu, et l'emporte vers la salle de bain ahh dépose moi par terre, Kanae cri Hiouuuu elle est extrêmement gêné de prend sa douche avec Hiou pour la première fois depuis leurs déménagement . Hiou dit je vais d'aide à faire ta toilette de femme !

kanae dit, nani oh mon dieu même pas en rêve, elle se débat dans ses bras en se tortillant comme un serpent, je ne prend pas de bain avec un pervers . Tout en marchant vers la salle de bain , Hiou tape sur les fesses de kanae Nu dans ses bras en rigolant !

Hiou tu-ose me tape sur les fesses dit kanae en couvrant ses yeux de honte au comportement lubrique, et Hentai de son fiance, oh mon dieu. je vais te tue Hiouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

A suivre...


	29. Chapter 29

**Merci à Kaname 671, Ktoll 9, d'avoir écrire des commentaires, à tous mes lecteurs qui ne laissent pas des commentaires, et leurs impression sur ma Fanfiction, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairez bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

**Deux jours plus-tard**

**Appartement de kyoko avant d'aller au travail le matin**

Ren san est vraiment très beau, il est grand, et j'imagine qu'il vient d'une famille aise et distingue vu sans façon d'être calme, et respectueux, il va vraiment faire ce qu'il m'avait dit en venant me cherche ou n'emmener au travail, je dois être en train de faire un rêve éveillé comment un homme aussi beau , riche et instruit vu qui s'intéresser à moi en me disant qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi j'ai l'impression que c'est une blague. Oh mon dieu et si s'était une blague de shotaro qui aurait payé un acteur pour me séduire, et ensuite que un homme comme cela ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à une fille ennuyeuse, et sans sexe appeal comme moi, non cela serait vraiment immonde de la part de shotaro, non jamais aucun homme n'acceptera de jouer, un rôle pareil en brisant le coeur d'une femme innocente. J'ai beaucoup trop d'imagination, je dois me préparer pour aller au travail. Ren-san m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher après mon travail, on verra bien ce soir .

* * *

**Dans l'appartement de kijima Hidehito, le matin**

Kijima est réveillé depuis 20 minutes, et est assis au balcon de son salon, en train de prendre son petite déjeuner, lorsque son portable sonne, c'est Hiroto qui est aussi un acteur du LME , qui est et l'un des amis fê Hidehito, est le troisième grand acteur du Japon, après Ren-Sturuga et Koga Hiromune, il prend son téléphone portable en veillant a fermé le balcon pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, parce qu'il est en compagnie sa petite amie du moment . La belle Actrice, et chanteuse Ruriko Matsunai, après une soirée bien arrosée encore en boite de nuit hier .

Bonjour Kijima-san!

Bonjour à toi Hiroto, ah ah comment va tu mon ami, quelles sont les nouvelles qui vaut la peine que tu m'appelle si tôt le matin ! ?il répond hum je vais assez bien , j'avais la gueule de bois. il y'a à peine une heure, mais ça va mieux eh dit, j'imagine que tu n'a pas vu le journal papier du matin **Daily New presse** les nouvelles du jours dans les journaux à scandale aussi ? Kijima se remonte ses cheveux du visage et dit tu sais bien que, je n'ai pas l'habitude de lire les journaux. Qu'est qui ne va pas y'a des nouvelles du type explosifs ou quoi ? Hiroto dit oui en effet eh bien, il s'agit de **notre ami Ren-Sturuga** encore et de son Ex désormais petite-amie Kana.

Kijima dit laisse-moi deviner en à quitter la belle actrice numéro un du japon, ah ah ah Kana n'est pas ?

_Hiroto est l'Ex amoureux/ transi à sens unique de kanae Kotonami lorsqu'elle avait 15 ans, et Hiroto 16 ans . Hiroto avait offerte, du chocolat pour la Saint Valentin à Kanaé Kotonami ,qui avait refusé son cadeau en signe d'amour pour elle, et Hiroto à finir en venir aux mains avec le jeune acteur Hiou lors d'une dispute, pour l'amour de Kanae il y'a 5 ans de cela . _

Oh Kijima-san peut -tu arrête de me parler de cette garce de Kanae cela me rappelle ce morveux de Hiou Uesugi qui m'a toujours énervé depuis qu'il est adolescent lui et kanae peuvent aller se faire foutre ailleurs, évité de me parle pas d'eux s'il te plaît veux-tu. Kijima répondu, wow, je vois que les année passe n'enlève rien à ta haine, profond, et tenace envers eux, en faite tu es quelqu'un qui est super rancunier au fond Hiroto ton comportement au restaurant New York lors de notre dîner au quartier de shoto en est la preuve vivante, le problème est que ton ancien rival en amour Hiou est devenu un Acteur prometteur et très beau , qui est devenu le numéro un Acteur de son Agence Akatoki .

kijima dit ensuite ,Je viens de terminer mon Drama Delicious Love avec lui son jeu d'acteur est très profond et perfectionne. j'ai intérêt à faire attention, sinon Hiou qui n'a que 18 ans va bientôt me détrôner de ma place parmi les Acteurs Top japonais .

Hiroto dit alors, kijima -san Je te préviens d'avance que je risque de raccrocher mon portable , si tu me parle encore d'eux. C'est deux là sont un sujet brûlant pour moi. j'ai vraiment pas envie en n'a entendre parler au final, déjà qu'au restaurant où nous sommes aller en groupe avec eux pour dîner dont tu viens de parler. Hiou, n'a pas hésité à me lance des sous entendus, du passe , et sans compter sa démonstrations d'amour à l'eau de rose , pour kanae qui me fait encore vomir rien qu'à l'idée parlons d'autre chose. je vais te parler vite de la petite de la jeune actrice Sudo Yuka qui était avec nous à ce même dîner en groupe , avant le réveil de Manaka, rassure moi kijima ta Ruriko est encore aussi en train de dormir. t'inquiète Ruriko dort encore _._

_Ce que Kijima ne se doutait pas qu'elle était en train d'écouter en cachette sa conversation avec son ami Hiroto depuis qu'elle était aller dans la cuisine pour boire de l'eau avant que Hiroto appelle kijima, et est en train d'écouter de bout en bout la nouvelle conversation après Ren Tsuruga, maintenant, ils sont en train de parler de cette petite garce effronté de New bis d'actrice yuka sudo. Ruriko se disait à elle même va-ci kijima parle de son ressentir envers cette petite garce qui cachait bien son jeu de séduction de concernant à ce dîner qui était devenue un fiasco au final en ce qui me concerne, je vais connaître exactement le fond de tes pensées concernant cette fille. _

Hiroto, dit cette jeune Yuka est belle. je voulais tenter, ma chance avec cette jeune beauté. mais dit moi Kijima-san c'est quand incroyable ?Quoi donc demande Kijima? et bien que cette jeune Yuka, n'avait pas arrêter de te fixe des yeux avec insistance,lors de ce dîner entre -moi toute le monde avaient remarqué sa façons de te vole du regarde , si tu veux mon avis kijima-san je crois bien que cette jeune actrice s'intéresse en faite à toi.

**Kijima dit ah c'est vrai je le savais, je m'en doutais**, je n'osais pas **la regarder a cause de Ruriko c'était donc pas mon imagination n'est pas tu l'avais remarqué aussi. je crois que Yuka, s'intéresse d'une certaine manière à moi. je suis content cela facilitera, mon approche vers elle,sans compte j'ai déjà pris les devant, en demandant des informations à kanae. chose étrange elle m'a donné des informations sur le film les Amants Maudits et sur l' avant première qui aura lieu après demain demain dans une salle de cinéma au grand Centre Commercial de Shoto,** et je ne vais pas me gêne pour y aller voir la belle yuka à cette avant première pour essayes de faire connaissance avec elle, j'ai rien à perdre après tout.

Hiroto dit Hein t'est sérieux kijima -san Ruriko va te tuer, je pensais que s'etais du sérieux maintenant entre vous deux , puisque t'est ressortir encore avec elle, malgré qu' elle t'avais quitter pour Ren tsuruga-san. il y'a presque que 1 ans de cela tout le monde avait été surprise que, tu ressortais avec ton Ex de nouveau et que tu étais même ami avec Ren. A L'époque tu sortais avec la mannequin et actrice **Minori** qui est actuellement **la nouvelle petite du chanteur Fuwa Sho**.

Kijima disant , tout cela est du passé, désormais Hiroto le faite que Ruriko n'avait tromper avec notre ami Ren Tsuruga, c'est Ruriko qui est aller le séduire en premier tu sais, alors je n'en veux à personne, kijima pense je ne peux pas d'avouer à Hiroto que Ruriko avait porter mon bébé au moment de cet fait et, qu'elle avait perdu notre bébé à cause de moi lors d'une dispute , raison pour laquelle Ruriko est aller voir ailleurs à cause du chagrin d'avoir perdu le bébé à l'époque pour se venge je supposes .

Hiroto appelait son ami qui est dans ses pensées hé, hé, Kijima-san tu m'écoute bon et bien d'accord bonne chance pour essayer de séduire cette actrice Yuka Sudo . Kijima rit ah ah, je vais te laisse j'ai des choses à faire mon ami à bientôt. Lorsque Ruriko entendu de la part de kijima ok je vais te laisse, elle courut vers la salle de bain avec presque l'envie de pleure pour tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la bouche de kijima disant essayer de séduire la jeune actrice de 17 ans cela la faisait mal au coeur bien grès qu'elle même trompais encore l'acteur en faisait l'amour en secret avec le chanteur du groupe vie Ghoul Reino.

Kijima vient de voir passer Ruriko, et pensa hum ,je crois qu'elle a entendu ma conversation avec Hiroto c'est parfait. Mais, je m'en moque vu qu'elle me trompe avec Reino, je ne la dois plus rien concernant la mort de notre bébé à partir d'aujourd'hui .

**Kijima pense, il faut mieux que, je quittes Ruriko avant que les journaux apprennent que ma petite-amie et le chanteur Reino couche ensemble**. cela fera deux fois, qu'elle ne trompe de la sorte, et c'est deux de trop si cela venait a se savoir. Je serai encore le sujet de moquerie dans **la presse à scandale**, et cela est hors de question. je ne laisserai plus rien passé vu que j'ai cette fille yuka dans mon viseur pour être ma nouvelle petite amie lorsqu'elle aura 18 ans bien sur dans quelques mois, je peux patiente si elle en vaut la peine a mes yeux.

Concernant Ruriko, j'avais été vraiment choqué, lorsque le détective privé que, j'avais engagé pour la suivre, l'avait prise en photo, après notre arrivée d'Okinawa quitter l'appartement du chanteur Reino . Lorsque je l'avait appelée elle m'avait menti sur prétexte qu'elle était chez ses parents ce jours là. j'ai alors pris mon mal en patiente et maintenant occasion est venu de me libéré de mes chaîne qui était la pitié et le peu de sentiment que j'avais pour elle parce qu'elle avait porte mo bébé voilà tout .

Kijima, quitta ses pensées,et dit à Hiroto qui était encore au téléphone avec lui, eh je crois que Ruriko vient de se réveillée à l'instant. D'accord au revoir dit Hiroto puis raccrocha leurs portable...

* * *

**Retour à kyoko à son travail qui est dans le quartier des célébrité Shoto ..**

kyoko était en, train d'aide sa collègue Chiko , après avoir terminer sa propre tâche de travail , pour la fermeture de la crèche, parce-qu'il l'heure passé vu qu'il est 17 Heure 35 . Lorsque kyoko entendu, ses collègues de travail chouchoutait entre elles, arrêter devant le grillage de la cours de la crèche en train d'observer quelqu'un..

kyoko s'approcha par curiosité , avec son tablier à la taille et demande, qu'est ce qui se passe dehors, avec ce bruit venant de la ruelle, la surprise de kyoko lorsqu'elle voit arrêter un homme devant une voiture de luxe une Lexus blanc mains, dans les poches, avec lunettes de soleil, et casquette, elle l'as de suite reconnu mal-grès son déguisement, oh mon dieu c'est Ren Kei qu'est ce qui fait ici arrêter devant la crèche ou je travail, kyoko se disait je lui avait dit ou plutôt accepter qu'il vient me chercher, mais pas nous n'avions pas convenue que se serai devant mon lieu de travail, je pensais à l'arrête de bus comme il l'avait déjà fait.

Kyoko quitta ses pensées et entendu sa collègue chiko qui disait à l'autre assistante maternelle nomme Ayame c'est peut-être lui en tout cas il lui ressemble, kyoko fonça les sourcil, à leurs commentaires, lorsque son portable sonna c'est Ren au bout du fil, hein les filles je vais rentres Chiko dit alors kyoko tu rentre tôt aujourd'hui ?!

Kyoko répondu alors, hum oui j'ai ..j'ai une urgence familiale, je dois rentrer au plus vite, alors je part devant à demain les filles, Ayame dit à Chiko, oh mon dieu tu penses que ce belle homme attendrait quand même pas kyoko?Ah ah, tu as trop d'imagination Ayame, comment ce sera possible que cet homme est là pour kyoko, elle rentre toujours a pied parce qu'elle n'as pas assez d'argent pour l'instant pour s'acheter une voiture comme nous d'après ce que kyoko m'avait dite au début de son embauche , et puis tu as vu la voiture de luxe de cet homme, il doit être très riche, tu as oubliée dans quelle quartier nous sommes, dans l'un des quartiers de célébrité le plus connue au japon, et puis , il y'a des immeuble luxueux autour de nous , il attend certainement une femme à côté de notre crèche, par une simple coïncidence .

Allo ! Mochi!Mochi

bonsoir Kyoko-chan c'est moi Ren !

kyoko répondu après être dehors en train de marche dans la ruelle vers son travail;

bonsoir Ren san, pourquoi êtes vous garé devant la crèche ou je avez attire tous les regards.

Ren répondu pourquoi cela pose un problème que je t'attend devant ton travail ma belle kyoko t'est ou en ce moment ? Je suis en train de marche vers la petite ruelle, ou nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois , elle pensait , je devrais plutôt dire ou tu avais failli me renverser gravement avec ta voiture. Kyoko dis alors fais ce que je te demande,s'il te plaît. Ren sourit à l'image de kyoko sous les roues de sa voiture avec de la sauce tomate qu'il avait pris pour du sang j'arrive de suite .

**Quelques minutes plus tard,**

kyoko arrêter dans la petite ruelle, les bras croisés habiller avec une jupe marron et un jolie haut blanc, et voit la voiture de Ren arrive a son niveau, il baisse la vitre côté passager et dit à kyoko monte . Une fois dans la voiture il démarre sa voiture, en souriant comment va tu ? Kyoko, tourne son cou pour le regarder, et dit en rougissante bien , je vais bien Ren-san. Ren dit alors avec son esprit astucieux, kyoko cela me gêne absolument pas pas de venir te chercher devant ton lieux de travail tu sais je suis libre comme l'air . Kyoko arqua son sourcil en demanda qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par livre comme l'air, Ren sourit et ne dit rien. Kyoko soupire a son silence, lorsqu'elle attendait Ren parlez de nouveau.

Kyoko-chan, je sais bien que tu est une jeune femme, très discrète, et c'est une des choses que j'aime chez vous. Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu n'a pas envie que je viens te chercher devant ton travail tu as honte de moi, koko était bouche ouverte, en pensant quoi ? Honte de vous Ren-san, mais bien-sur que non. Kyoko -chan je ne disait pas que vous aviez honte de moi mais honte de vous afficher avec un homme qui avait une voiture de luxe, vous n'avez pas envie que vos collègues de travail qui ne regardaient depuis le grillage déjà te voient monter dans ma voiture de luxe . vous ne souhaitez pas vous exposer de la sorte c'est cela n'est pas ?

Kyoko avala, sa salive à la perspicacité cet homme comment a t-il devine aussi vite ses pensées profondes,elle riait jaune, en racla sa gorge qui faisait rire Ren qui continuait sa conduite vers l'appartement de kyoko pour la déposée comme convenue .Kyoko répond avec honnêteté en disant bien-sûre que vous avez raison Ren-san ! et en plus chiko et Ayame risqueraient , s'ils elles m'avaient vu monter avec vous, me pose des tonnes de questions à laquelle, je n'aurai pas su répondre de toute façon comme ah dis nous kyoko est ce que cet homme est ton petit-ami ? Je n'ai pas envie d'étaler ma vie privée, devant mes collègues, elles sont friandes des potins sur les célébrités .

je les entends parfois parler entre elles de la vie de Ren Tsuruga, qui vient de quitté sa petite amie et des autres acteurs du japon. Ren est embarrassé , au propos de kyoko se racle la gorge il a envie de la dire la vérité, mais il doit entendre le rendez vous avec elle pour la faire part à ce sujet brûlant. Kyoko continu son monologue, Je ne veux pas leur dire que vous et moi nous sommes dans ce genre de relation, ou pas? Elles vont se méprendre?

Ren s'est arrêtez au feu rouge se tourne vers kyoko et répété sa phrase se méprendre ? Sur le faite que nous sommes dans ce genre de relation. Ren est très choqué par la naïve sans nom de kyoko, et la répondu dis moi ma douce et innocente kyoko depuis quand ne sommes nous pas dans ce genre de relation.

Kyoko dit hein ?dit elle étonné par sa réponse, depuis quand sommes nous dans ce genre de relation Ren-san?

_Même si je rêve ,et je veux être dans ce genre de relation avec cet homme depuis qu'il m'a avoué être tombé amoureux de moi dans le parc lors de son jogging matinale, le jours ou je suis encore tombé sur lui en, allant chez Moko san pour le Week-end qui s'était terminée dans l'embarras pour moi vu que j'avais malencontreusement entendu les débats sexuelles de l'acteur Hiou et de Moko-san, tellement j'avais eut honte de les avoirs espionner que je ne suis enfuis tôt le matin pour rentrer chez moi ? Et en plus le lendemain j'ai du mentir encore à moko sur les raisons de mon départ précipité de chez eux rien qu'à la pense j'en ai encore honte . Ren à démarré sa voiture au feu vert en souriant parce qu'il s'est que kyoko est encore en pleine réflexion sur le fait qu' il vient de l'avouer qu'elle était sa petite amie, alors que ils n'avaient jamais parler de cela avant . _

_Hum Ren-san, vous voulez me dire que je suis votre petite amie, c'est ça?_

Ren arrivait devant son appartement et gare sa voiture, pour faire face à kyoko qui ose même plus le regarder en face , vu qu'elle vient de lui posez une question des plus gênante et une première pour elle. Ren dit regarde moi s'il te plaît ma douce, kyoko levait sa tête comme comme un automate par le trac de sa réponse claire et Ren la demande une question la surprend kyoko est ce que tu veux bien me faire l'honneur d'être ma petite-amie ?

Kyoko est assise les yeux ouvertes, est ce-que cet homme très beau comme un Dieu, avec aussi un corps de rêve que j'avais vu parfois à travers ce vêtement, vient de la demande à elle kyoko que shotaro s'etait moque, en disant qu'elle ne trouvera pas mieux que lui cet homme plus riche vu le quartier où il habite même si je ne sais pas ou exactement dans le quartier des célébrités la demandais si elle souhaite être sa petite-amie, Nani vous être au sérieux Ren-san vous voulez que moi je sois votre petit-amie pour de vrai ?

Ren soupire, kyoko ne me fait pas répété ma douce kyoko, c'est oui ou non de ta part, en ce qui me concerne tu sais que je suis déjà amoureux de toi, tu as aussi des sentiments pour moi nous sommes d'abord. Kyoko, hum oui je veux sortir avec vous moi aussi, dit elle avec sa timidité habituelle qui a repris le début. Allez ci rentre il commence à faire tard, tu travail demain rentre bien. Ren riait de son sourire charmeur tellement il était contente que kyoko, soit devenu sa petite amie avec son accord il dit ensuite, n'oublie pas notre rendez vous du vendredi soir pour vous parler de moi, qui est dans exactement dans deux jours. kyoko rit de ses manières enfantins.

Au Revoir faite attention en roulant doucement en rentrant chez vous .Ren répond, ok See you Soon my darling, kyoko est surprise, par son l'anglais sans accent en plus. elle sortir de la voiture et rentrant à son appartement en faisant révérence habituelle .

Ren la regardais avec son air coquin et amoureux puis redémarre sa voiture et repartir chez lui .

A suivre …..


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

**Le lendemain matin Appartement de Reino le chanteur de vie Ghoul**

Après s'être préparé pour aller au studio d'enregistrement Wood Stick pour une répétition son portable sonne, Reino voir affiche belle Ruriko, tiens c'est rare qu'elle m'appelle ainsi de bon matin, hum kijima à du la faire quelque chose, prenons l'appel pour savoir ce que veut ce jolie papillon de bon matin ..

Allo, Mochi!Mochi !

Ruriko dit, c'est moi Reino est ce qu'on peut ce voir ce soir s'il te plaît j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un et renifle comme si elle avait envie de pleure.

Reino dit, oh mais oui ma belle, je serai ravi de te voir à ce soir sans faut. Ruriko dit oui à ce soir au revoir, Reino, puis il raccroche tout deux. Bon je dois aller répéter maintenant,et ce soir Hum la belle Ruriko sera encore à moi, j'imagine qu'il commence a avoir de l'eau dans le gaz pour ce couple improbable, je n'ai plus qu'à ramasser les miettes de celle qui fait battre, bon mon nouveau chaperon rouge kyoko est pour l'instant courtiser par ce lion en cage, vu l'oral sombre de ce Ren Tsuruga.

Hum j'ai intérêt à m'approche de cette kyoko doucement, qui me fascine comme jamais, vu qu'elle est lie à par mal de monde très très intéressante ah ah ah surtout à ce maudit sho Fuwa, dommage que la belle petite kyoko est peur de moi désormais, sinon, je saurais sortir avec elle, rien que pour énervé Sho Fuwa, même si il ne s'intéresse pas à kyoko, cela lui aurait quand même, faire ressentir de la haine, le faite que je ne serais servir de son amie d'enfance. Bon assez rêvassé ainsi je dois y aller maintenant, avec ses deux maudits paparazzi qui me suivre partout par dessus le marché .Je ne vais rien dire à Ruriko, que nous sommes suivit comme ça, ils prendront en photo, et cela précipiterait rapidement le lien qu'il y'a entre l'acteur kijima Hidehito, et ma belle Ruriko, pense-t-il avec sourire diabolique .

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, dans une voiture gare prés de l'appartement**

Deux paparazzi Sugita, et, son équipier Mamoru de l'agence Platinum pour prendre en photo Reino le chanteur, et de l'actrice Ruriko, Matsunai, qui sont dans une relation secrète que leurs Agence veut mettre à jour . Sugita dit,c'est vraiment épuisant de suivre notre cible toute la journée, c'est le soir qu'elle rencontre le chanteur Reino en cachette, soit chez lui au rarement au studio d'enregistrement Wood Stick .

Mamoru demande n'est pas encore Yamato qui avait découvert cette liaison entre ses deux là ? Sugita répond avec agacement ,parce qu'il déteste en faite, le meilleur paparazzi du japon même s'ils sont dans le même Agence de presse, malgré leurs rivalité depuis des années, Sugita nourrit l'ambition de surpasser son ancien mentor depuis ses début en tant que journaliste .Mais Le chef a encore mis Yamato sur le plus gros poissons du moment le célèbre Acteur Ren Tsuruga qui est actuellement le plus gros scoop, sur cette histoire je vais continuer la filatures je vais acheté du cafés, hé, Mamoru ,tu veux comme d'habitude?Mamoru dit oui merci Sugita-san .

* * *

**Retour à l'appartement de kyoko**

kyoko avait allumée, exceptionnellement la télévision le matin pour voir les informations, comme à son habitude parce qu'elle ne s'intéresse absolument pas les potins sur les célébrités comme ses deux collègues de travail Ayame,et Chiko.

**Je préfère lire des livres, et regarde des émissions culturelles , enfin d'enrichir mes connaissances théoriques ou pratiques liées à l'enseignement,enfin au étude;vu que,je n'est pas beaucoup d'instruction je n'a jamais été plus loin que le collège à cause de Shotaro.****j'avais quitter le système scolaire, pour le suivre à Tokyo. C'est mon plus grand regret du moment. ****Alors, je ne suis concentré à 100 % dans les études et rattrape le temps pour avoir un niveau d'étude Universitaire comme Moko-san bien-gré j'ai jamais été à la Fac, ou quoi que ce soit . De ce fait a part travail et étudier je n'avais pas besoin de distraction comme regarde la télévision que je ne regardais presque jamais raison pour lequel je me suis instruite moi même .**

Bon arrêtons de penser à ce bâtard de cochon, égotiste de Shotaro Fuwa, sinon ma belle journée d'aujourd'hui risquerait d'être gâche .

Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, c'est comme un rêve ...

Mon premier petit-ami,et en prime cet homme est beau du visage, est-ce que j'aurai pu rêver mieux que cela, oh le destin commence à être bon avec moi on dirai, oh merci mon Dieu, et à toi Corn qui veuille ou que tu sois, si tu es le prince des fée bien sur.

Lorsque son portable sonna, tien qui m'appelle à 7h10 heure du matin, c'est peut-être Moko-san qui veut savoir ce que s'est passé avec Ren-san ou est mon portable, ah oui c'est dans la cuisine, elle courut prendre sans regarder le nom de l'appelant .

Allo!Mochi!Mochi,salut c'est moi dit la personne !

Kyoko dit étonné , oh mon Dieu n'est pas la voix de... c'est vraiment toi shotaro ?.

Sho répond comme d'habitude, bien sur que c'est moi idiote, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme tu le fait, il faut toujours que tu n'énerve dès le matin. Ah ah dis-moi que je rêve tu as vraiment du kilo shotaro. C'est plutôt à moi de me plaindre non seulement, tu ose m'appelle, après que je t'avais dit que je n'avais plus rien à voir avec toi, et en plus tu as l'audace de m'insulte de quel droit après quoi presque 4 mois qu'on avaient pas parler .

Pourquoi tu m'appelle d'abord Shotaro ?!

**Dans l'appartement de sho la belle actrice Minori qui vient de se réveillée,** demande Sho à qui tu parle si tôt le matin ?! Minori a passé la nuit chez lui, et Sho, la dit rendorme toi bébé, je parle avec la fille que mes parents ont élevés avec moi à Kyoto tu sais mon amie d'enfance .

Minori dit, Ah cette fille là.

Kyoko était bouche ouvert, au bout du fil parce qu'elle avait entendu tout ce que Shotaro et cette fille viennent de dire elle est sous le choc, en pensa Shotaro me snob, dès le matin en parlant avec indifférence. Et kyoko cri dans le-portable toi maudit shotaro tu continue de me prend de haut, avec ton air supérieur même au téléphone. Comme si, j'étais juste une fille parmi tant d'autre .

Alors que, j'avais pris soin de toi pendant presque 4 ans de ma vie inutilement apparemment .

Après avoir même gâche ma santé physique , pour un égotiste née comme toi et, en plus tu ose m'appelle avec une femme dans son lit oh mon dieu shotaro,t' es vraiment une pourriture de la pire espèce .Sho dit arrête de dire tes bêtises comme d'habitude Kyoko , je t'appelle à cause de tous les renseignements que, tu as avait dit à ma mère . A cause de toi kyoko fille sans sexe appeal, et ennuyeuse, mes parents m'ont convoqué à Kyoto pour me fiancé, de force à une femme que, je ne connais même.

Kyoko s'est mis a ricane cela est ton probleme a regler avec tes parent pas avec moi, et en plus tu continue de m'injurier shotaro, donne-toi à coeur joie ce n'est pas grave. Garde tes commentaire stupide, et sarcastique sur mon physique sho-ta-ro. Et une dernière chose c'est bien fait pour toi et toute mes félicitations, ah ah tu va bientôt de fiancé?! salut tes parents de ma part au revoir et ne m'appelle plus jamais .Puis kyoko raccrocha au nez de son ami d'enfance.

Sho fulmine de colère au bout du fil , et dit oh cette petite idiote à osé me raccroche au nez, kyokooooo . Pourquoi j'avais pas regardez l'appelant avant de décrocher mon portable, oh mon Dieu shotaro arrive toujours a m'énerve en l'insultant comme toujours , il faut que je change de numéro de portable bientôt, et moi qui doit aller au travail dans cinq minutes , j'ai pas pu finir mon petite déjeuner en paix, à cause de shotaro.

Lorsque son portable sonna encore elle regarda l'appelant et sourit en voyant affiche Ren-san allo Mochi!Mochi!bonjour Kyoko-chan c'est moi, c'est le fait de m'entendre qui te rend si joyeuse, ou quoi ah ah, comment va ma petite-amie ce matin .bonjour Ren-san, dit -elle avec un boum au coeur, je...je vais bien et vous êtes bien rentré à ce que je vois dit-elle timidement .Ren, rit je voulais entendre ta douce voix ce matin, il l'entend ricaner comme une petite fille au téléphone, veux tu que je viens te chercher pour t'emmène au travail ?Kyoko dit oh c'est gentil , mais je vais aller à l'arrêt de bus a l'instant.C'est gentil de m'avoir appeler Ren mais , je dois vous laissez il faut que j'aille vraiment .

Ren soupire, au bout du fil, et dit ensuite très bien à ce soir ma belle. Puis ils raccrochent tous mon Dieu à cause de shotaro je dois prendre maintenant un taxi. je ne veux pas dérangé Ren-san dès le matin pour venir me cherche ainsi voilà de l'argent gaspillé qui va me sortir de la poche, tout cela a cause de qui encore ah ah shotaro soit mauditttt.

**Dans le quartier de Minami Azab vers 18 Heures Ruriko s'est rendu comme promis à l'appartement de Reino** .

Mamoru dit hé réveille toi Sugita c'est l'actrice Ruriko, qui vient de garer sa voiture incognito, elle va se diriger comme prévu à l'appartement de Reino le chanteur de vie ton Intuition était la bonne orque Reino est rentré plus tôt à son appartement aujourd'hui c'était pour elle à ce que nous voyons c'est géniale elle descend de voiture. Prend la vite en photos Sugita , oui oui mo appareille est prêt à crépitement des flash en rafale clic..clic...sous les flash du paparazzi Ruriko Matsunai avec sa casquette, et lunette de soleil le soir en train de téléphone certainement à son amant .

Sugita dit heureusement que nous avons campé devant l'appartement de Reino, mais il nous faudrait une photo des deux bras dessous pour écrire un bon article qui fera la une des journaux , elle va bien finir par sortir à un moment donné, Mamoru va chercher quelque chose à boire et a manger, hé prend mon sandwiche préfère cet fois-ci , d'accord à tout a l'heure. Puis Le paparazzi Mamoru descend de voiture .

Ruriko pris l'ascenseur pour monter dans l'appartement de Reino

Elle sonne à la porte, Reino l'offrit, habillé en tee-shirt et un simple pantalon, avec ses pieds nus, entre ma chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a pourquoi pleure -tu ainsi ?

sous l'œil des deux paparazzi caches à prendre des rafales de photo Reino qui est un médium puissant avait sentir leurs présence , mais n'a rien dit cet fois-ci il peut qu'on les prennent en pleurait, et s'est jeter dans ses bras ahhhhhh Reinooo .

Crépitement des flash des deux paparazzi ver l'ascenseur tout cela est inespéré pensaient sur l'instant les deux paparazzi du Daily-New Sugita et Mamoru.

Reino la serre dans ses bras réconfortante et voir avec son don de médium tout ce qui fait de la peine à cette femme volage a malheureusement déjà pris son pauvre coeur vu que , je suis un homme fragile, oh me pleure plus, viens t'asseoir avec moi.

c'est encore kijima n'est pas il va bientôt courtise la jeune yuka n'est pas ?

Ruriko avait son Mascara coulait, et fait des taches sur vos paupières lorsqu'elle avait enleva ses lunette qui avait presque failli faire rire le belle homme au cheveux argentés .

Hé Reino tu sais, tu me fais peur parfois avec ton pouvoir de médium !Reino dis-moi la vérité tu connais donc mon petite secret avec kijima ? Reino sourit lequel ma belle veux tu boire un café au lait dont tu raffole ? Ruriko soupire je ne veux rien boire; répond simplement à ma question .

je ne suis pas d'humeur

Lorsque Reino ressent les ombres négative emanate d'elle, et sourit,c'est cela qui lui plaire tant chez cette Actrice et chanteuse , elle est sémique, égocentrique, et capricieuse. Reino, dit très bien, je vais te répondre, c'est oui je sais que tu avait perdu ta grossesse lors l'une de vos discute de couple .Ruriko était sous le choc, et dit a son amant secret, tu arrive vraiment à voir le passé des gens rien qu'en touchant quelqu'un c'est incroyable. Kijima ne va plus ce gène pour aller voir ailleurs désormais, je crois, il est au courant pour nous .Je vais faire ce que j'ai à ne compte pas lui demande son pardon, cela n'est pénible de faire semblant maintenant . Je vais dire au journaliste que nous sommes plus ensemble pour garde ma dignité lorsque le public verra courtise cette actrice mineur. Ruriko s'est encore mis à pleure à chaud de larme .

Reino, dit oh te voir ainsi, cela me brise le coeur, ma chéri. Elle dit arrête de m'appeler ainsi Reino, je sais que tu es un homme bizard et ambitieux et fourbe, chose que j'aime pas chez toi, sans compte ton don qui est vraiment gênant en fouillant dans le passé des gens sans leurs permissions tu ne sais rien de moi Mr le médium ah ah on était de bon ami à l'université dans la section musicale, alors je te connaître aussi Reino. Allons, allons, je ne suis pas vraiment gay comment te dire, je suis ce qu'on appelle un Bisexuelle Ruriko. Et, il y'a pas de mal à laisse parler son coeur parfois, je sens de la peine en toi, et de la tristesse au faite que tu est en train de perdre, ou plutôt que tu as perdu ce kijima, que tu aimais vraiment même lorsque, nous fassions l'amour, tu pensais à lui aussi c'est fini ce temps là viens dans mes bras chéri ! Tu as besoin de te défouler sexuellement n'est pas ? À cause de toute cette frustration qui est en toi, mon corps est toujours à ta disposition ma chéri .

Ruriko, le regard de gauche, siffle.. pff j'en ai assez de toi ReiRei sama !

Reino ouvre les yeux, en ricana , je vois oh mon dieu pourquoi m'appelle tu pas mon surnom de lorsque j'étais encore un gay ? Ruriko dit ensuite sais -tu à quel point couché avec toi m'a dégoûte au final. Depuis que j'ai surprise y'a une semaine ta conversation avec ce chanteur gay qui te suppliant pratiquement ReiRei-sama veut -tu me faire une dernière fois l'amour ? Mes cheveux s'étaient dressés sur ma tête ce jour là . Alors tu vois moi aussi je connais un de tes vilains petits, secret mon beau Reino, alors tu as décidé de virer de bord en étant que Bisexuel.

Pourquoi, tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais été un Gay avant ? Reino arqua un sourcil et dit, je ne savais pas que ,tu as des préjugés sur les homosexuelle ma belle ? Ruriko , dit pas vraiment, le problème est que je ne veux pas entendre dans les journaux à Scandale comme Boots New que j'ai trompé cet fois-ci kijima avec un Bisexuelle voilà tout, j'espère que tu comprend mon point de vu. Reino dit oui je comprend ton point .Dis moi une dernière chose Reino est ce que Michika ton Ex amant qui sort actuellement avec l'acteur Koga savait que tu est Gay ?

Reino répondu non personne pas même les paparazzi savent que j'avais couché avec ce chanteur, tu est rassure ma belle, je savais que tu étais là ce jour là . Je voulais que tu sache qui j'étais , sans te l'avoue de ma bouche. je savais, parfaitement que tu n'allais pas accepter, facilement , le faite que j'avais été avec un homme avant toi .

Oh ma belle et virulente Ruriko, incapable d'extérioriser tes propre sentiments néfastes, et sombre que j'aime chez toi, il s'approche d'elle et touche son visage, il prend un mouchoir, pour essuyer ses yeux dit, je te préviens Reino, je ne suis pas d'humeur depuis que salaud de kijima va drague cette petite garce sournoise de Yuka qui cache bien son jeu. Si tu ne veux pas devenir ma cible dégagé.

Reino lève les mains en l'air et dit , hum je ne peux pas être ton punching-ball, mais si tu veux t'excite sur moi pour qu'on fasse encore l'amour, malgré ma façon d'être je suis on au lit, parce que je sais très bien ou frappe pour donne du plaisir charnelle à mes partenaire sexuelle pendant mes débat intime, c'est à cause de cela que tu viens toujours me voir n'est pas ma belle Ruriko avale sans salive ; Ruriko ne pouvais plus retenir son envie, pourquoi es-tu virile tout à coup à mes yeux, il faut avoue que tu est plutôt très beau , puis elle l'embrasse en jetant à son cou ce qui surprend Reino, et dit je vois que tes envies sexuelle sont plus fort que ta raison mon petit hérisson .

Ruriko dit taisez-vous ?!

Reino, se lèche les lèvres et descend les mains pour la soulever et l'apporte dans sa chambre et la dépose sur son lit King size, Ils s'embrassaient en s'en manger les lèvres dans un baisers mouillées, il se déshabille, puis enlève les habille, il lécha ses petites seines très sensible en la suçant comme des sucettes, elle en profitait pour caresser sa verge enfin de la durci, Reino arrêta de suce ses seine, en ferma les yeux pour apprécier les mains baladeuse de Ruriko en grogna comme un animal sauvage .

Après leurs préliminaire .Reino prend dans le tiroir du chevet un sachet de préservatif et la mise sur son pénis devient bien dure, Ruriko détourne des avec une faim sexuelle … Rentre la moi halète dépêche-toi dit Ruriko en tremblant ah il attrape ses bras par derrière, pour la pénètre ,il voit dans ses enraille, Reino avec son corps mince, mais performant commençait a bouge vite en elle, ah oh oui il attrape ses seines pendant qu'elle fait des va et vient sur sa verge bien durci , le corps de sa belle vibrait de plaisir, sans nom elle cambra son dos et attrape sa chevelure argente, en tira de derrière .

_Ruriko pensaoh mon dieu, je me sens si remplir comme avec Ren Tsuruga-san le même queue que lui ._

Reino dit, après avoir lu dans son esprit,je suis vraiment honoré par ta comparaison avec cet bête de sexe surnommé par le harem du roi de la nuit Ah bon quelle jolie compliment que, tu me fais là en me compare à Tsuruga Ren. Ruriko qui rougissait de Plaisir, était encore sous le choc pendant ses vas, et viens incessante et dit, oh mon dieu tu viens de lire dans mon esprit à l'instant ?

Reino dit oui ,et alors, puis pousse son dos pour la mettre a quatre pattes, puis tape sur ses fesse, ah ah oh oui t'arrête pas ah ah Mum, il soulève sa jambe pour mieux introduire encore plus profondément en elle, oh mes entaille sont en feu, il attrape encore ses seines tout en poussant vite en elle, je sens que je vais jouirrr Reino, par encore ma belle, avec son visage en sueur dit nous venons juste de commence.

Tu es si belle avec tes jolie seine qui balance de haut en bas ! Même avec son esprit embrouillé par le plaisirs charnelle , elle lui répondu, en disant arrêtez de dire cela Reino ! Oh mon dieu je sens que je viens ahhh elle jouir, puis Reino suivit en éjaculant dans son préservatif de sa semence . Wow c'était génial,j'ai passé un bon moment ma belle Ruriko. puis l'embrasse, avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle avec sa respiration rapide,et laborieuse.

Après quelques minutes de repos, ils ont continué à faire l'amour encore, et encore…..

**Une heure plus tard**

Ruriko dit, toujours dans le lit avec Reino comment cela a t-il pu encore arriver ?Elle essaye de s'éloigner de lui, alors qu'elle était dans ses bras lâche moi ? Reino dit non je ne vais pas te lâcher, sa main gauche est lui sur ses fesses. Il dit alors, en la serrant dans ses bras de dos, tu es venue ici de plein gré, enfin par toi même, sans compte que, tu m'aimes vraiment bien n'est ce pas hein, hein.. ? je suppose que tu commence à me vois enfin comme un homme à part entière Ruriko.

je sais que je suis juste ton caprice du moment, mais nous sommes des adultes consentante, tu n'as pas à regretter que nous venons de faire l'amour. Comme tu n'est plus partante, repos -toi alors. Je vais te prépare à manger, après avoir pris une bonne douche, ou si tu préféré qu'on fasses un autre tour en faisant encore l'amour .

Ruriko, répondu même pas en, rêve espèce de !

Reino demande espèce de quoi...je t'adore ma belle ? à tout à l'heure...

Ruriko rougit et, se retourne sans rien dire trop gène par la situation .

* * *

**Appartement de Ren Tsuruga **

Ren est rentré chez lui après avoir déposé kyoko chez elle ,lorsqu'il entend, son portable sonna.. C'est affiché sur l'écran Los Angeles père et se dit oh merde c'est lui et mère, ont dû voir les informations du fait que, j'ai encore quitté une autre petite-amie cette fois-ci c'est la belle actrice kana il y'a une semaine.

Allo Dad, How are you.

Kuu dit parlons , en japonais fils comment va tu Kuon ?

Ren répond à son père , comme tu voudra, en tout cas , je me porte à merveille que me vaut ton appelle ce soir père ?

Kuu dit, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement fils, ta mère Julianna , et moi sommes très inquiet à ton sujet …

A suivre ...


	31. Chapter 31

_**Merci à mes cher lecteur comme Kaname 671, Ktoll 9 d'avoir écrire des commentaires, à tous mes lecteurs qui ne laissent pas des commentaires, et leurs impression sur ma Fanfiction, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairez aussi à tous bonne lecture ... **_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 **

**Le soir venue Appartement de Ren Tsuruga **

après avoir déposé sa nouvelle petite amie kyoko Ren est au téléphone avec son père le légendaire acteur de film d'action Américain Kuu Hizuri .

Ren est rentré chez lui après avoir déposé kyoko chez elle ,lorsqu'il entend, son portable sonna.. C'est affiché sur l'écran Los Angeles père et se dit oh merde c'est lui et mère, ont dû voir les informations du fait que, j'ai encore quitté une autre petite-amie cette fois-ci c'est la belle actrice kana il y'a une semaine. Allo Dad, How are you.

**Kuu dit parlons , en japonais fils comment va tu Kuon ?**

Ren répond à son père , comme tu voudra, en tout cas , je me porte à merveille que me vaut ton appelle ce soir père ?Kuu dit, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement fils, ta mère Julianna , et moi sommes très inquiet à ton sujet. Nous avons lu dans les journaux à scandale que le célèbre play-boy japonais vient encore de quitter celle qui est considéré comme la plus femme du japon parmi les actrice, kuon es-tu heureux fils d'entendre cela ? Ren répond, papa par pitié il commence à faire tard , j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler, c'est maman qui ta dit de m'appeler ?

Kuu dit, Oh non fils Juliana est en train de plier bagage pour aller au japon te trouve une femme, j'ai tout dit, pour la dissuadée, mais rien a faire Juliana à n'en assez de te voir perdre tu temps en couchant avec ses différentes femmes, chaque deux, à trois moi, tu as le choix d'après ta mère**, soit espèce de petit morveux tu achète immédiatement avant le début de Dark Moon** **un billet d'avion** pour rentrer **au Manoir Hizuri** **à Los Angeles,** ou c'est elle qui débarque au japon chose que nous souhaitons pas toi et moi si Juliana fait cela je te préviens fils, ta mère est très caractérielle et aime faire les choses rien que sur un coup de tête à ce qui te concerne, une fois qu'elle sera au japon. Julianna fera connaître , à tous que tu es son fils sans se gêne kuon et ,je sais parfaitement que tu ne souhaite pas cela avant d'avoir accompli ta carrière avec Dark-Moon qui est sera un accomplissement à tes yeux n'est pas kuon Hizuri ?

Ren soupira, papa j'ai rencontré une femme pendant que, je fréquentais l'actrice kana et cette kyoko ne plaire beaucoup .Kuu répond quoi ? Es-ce que c'est du sérieux avec cette femme en question ?!Ren répond, j'espère que ce serait du sérieux entre kyoko et moi père, !

Kuu dit cela n'est pas suffisant mon fils comme parole kuon, tu as maintenant 23 ans, et tu joues encore au play-boy avec les plus belles femmes japonaises du show-biz actuelle, tu, ne veux-tu pas te marier et avoir des enfants kuon ? Mon père qui vit encore à Kyoto après la mort de ma mère est très en colère aussi, en voyant son premier petit fils, joue de la sorte avec les femmes, il m'a dit que tu l'appelle que rarement, alors qu'il est juste à deux heures de Tokyo .

Ren dit père , j'ai compris maintenant dit a mère de ne pas venir, je vais aller la voir bientôt avec cette jeune femme si tous ce passe bien. Je vous appellerai dans la semaine pour parler à mère , j'ai une séance photo demain, il faut que je dors un peu .

Kuu soupire oh très bien fils comme tu as des engagement professionnel, je vais te laisse dormir mais n'oublie pas même si je parle à Juliana que tu as trouvé une femme avait qui tu souhaite faire tu sérieux ta mère risque que pense que t dis cela rien que pour ne pas qu'elle vienne au japon .

Ren dit oui j'en suis conscient père oui de ton appelle je t'en dirai plus sur cette femme la prochain fois après notre dîner ce vendredi soir promis père .

Kuu dit hum tu m'a l'est intéresse pour de vrai c'est aussi une actrice ?

Ren répond ce n'est pas une actrice père, je t'en parlerai plus en détail .

Après notre premier rendez-vous See you Dad, dit bonsoir a mère de ma part au-revoir et je vous appellerez by.

Kuu dit, Kuon prend soin de ta santé et nous attendons ton coup de file au-revoir puis raccroche le portable .

Ren appelle kyoko directement en composant son numéro, après avoir raccroché avec son père, le portable sonne .

* * *

**Appartement de kyoko **

Kyoko qui déjà dans son lit en essayant de dormir, entend soudainement , son portable sonne qui fait office de réveil aussi ,qui m'appelle à cette heure du soir, elle se levé de son Futon et voir affiche Ren-san, oh mon c'est lui allo Mochi, bonsoir Ren-san dit-elle timidement ….

Bonsoir ma douce Kyoko-chan, je si désolé de vous importune a cette heure. Mais, je voulais absolument entendre votre voix ce soir .Kyoko sourit , elle est si heureuse d'entendre qu'un homme puisse la dire ce genre de chose si romantique au bout du file c'est un rêve qui est en train de se réaliser pour elle, surtout avec les moquerie de ce maudit shotaro, elle répondu finalement moi aussi Ren-san je ..je suis contente d'entendre votre voix, et puis ,vous d'importuner absolument pas du tout cela me fait très plaisir au contraire. hum vous ..vous êtes bien rentrer ? je ne dormais pas encore après tout il n'est que 21 Heures du soir.

Ren dit alors , c'était juste parler avec ma petite amie, hum bon bonne je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps au portable, je sais que vous travail demain vous vous verrons demain soir d'accord fait de beau rêve !

Kyoko dit oui au revoir, puis tout deux raccrocha leurs portable .

* * *

**Appartement de Hiou et kanae**

Hiou dit a kanae qu'est ce qu'il mon coeur pourquoi tu as l'heure si fâche cette robe ne te plaire pas ? Kanaé dit, non j'avais demandé à mon manager Kojiro Toyokawa d'aller chercher ma robe pour l'avant première de mon film les Amants Maudits de demain soir , mais une autre actrice risquerait de porter la même robe . Alors il faut que je change pour **une autre robe de la boutique HR'Mandy du Centre Commerciale de Shoto** mais la robe sur mesure que j'ai choisis sera prête que dans l'après midi ce sera trop juste Hiou .Je sais mon coeur, calme toi ta belle robe sera prête à temps t'inquiète pas, hein alors arrête de stresser, demain sera parfait, tu sera la plus belle du tapis l'embrasse vient dans mes bras ça va aller d'accord. Kanae sourit et dit d'accord...

Lorsque son portable sonna Hiou dit attend je vais la chercher pour te donne, il voit affiche kyoko, ah mon coeur c'est ta meilleur dis, Je vais prendre ma douche, et tu me retrouve dans la chambre. Kanae prend son portable et lui dit oui à tout à l'heure, je t'aime

kanae répond au téléphone Allo Mochi ! Mochi bonsoir kyoko comment va-tu ?

Bonsoir Moko-san cela faisait quelque jours qu'on n'avait pas parler ?

Kanae dit, oh mon dieu comment cela se passe-t'il avec ton Ren Kei adore ? sous un ton de sarcasme. Kyoko dit, et bien tu ne devinera jamais moko-san ce que Ren-san m'avait proposé avant d'hier ? Kanae répond tu est sa petite-amie c'est bien ça? Kyoko dit moko-san tu as vite deviné dis-donc j'ai l'impression que , je vis un rêve, il vient juste de m'appeler en plus . kanae demande dis-moi kyoko ton soi disant Dr Kei Ren ne t'as pas encore dit qui il était toujours ?

kyoko demanda ,moko-san pourquoi tu parle avec agressivité et pourquoi me demande tu aussi que si Ren-san m'a dit qui il est qu'est ce-que tu veux dire par là ? Kanae dit excuse moi d'avoir parlé ainsi je suis nerveuse a cause de mon avant première de mon film de demain . je t'avais déjà parlé tu t'en souviens il y'a quelque jours ?

kyoko dit, oui oui je m'en souvienne, et pour te répondre Ren-san et moi dînons vendredi soir moko-san comme tu viens de me demande il m'a dit vouloir m'explique un malentendu lors de ce dîne , et puis tu fais comme si tu avais une dent contre Ren -san c'est Bizarre Moko-san ton comportement envers lui parfois , je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi? Moko-san est ce que tu pourra m'accompagne pour me trouve une tenu pour mon rendez-vous avec Rendez-vous, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher à mon appartement pour m'amener dîner je ne sais pas où ? kanae dit d'accord, je vais d'aide pour ton premier rendez-vous amoureux avec ce genre d'homme, au cas ou, il aurait des paparazzis , on ne sait jamais.

Kyoko leva un sourcil au bout du file et demandait encore et est étonné par la remarque de sa meilleure amie , hum moko-san, c'est juste un dîner et ce Doc Ren Kei n'est pas vraiment une vrai célébrité n'est pas ? Alors pourquoi dis-tu qu'il risque d'avoir des paparazzis ,ce n'est pas sérieuse de ta part moko-san?

Kanaé dit kyoko tu risquerai d'etre surprise ! Kyoko demande tu vienne de dire quoi doucement ?

Kanaé répond, j'ai rien dire bon sur ces derniers mots à après demain je viendrai te cherche à ton travail.

Après direction au centre commerciale de shoto pour t'achète une belle robe, et n'oublie pas tu dois être maquillée par un professionnel aussi . Kyoko qui aime les cosmétique en cachette avait les yeux qui brillait de mille feux,hé oui je vais être maquillée, oh mon dieu moko ce serait vraiment géniale ; Je n'ai jamais été maquillée par des professionnelle avant. Kanaé dit , il faut que tu sois à ton avantage lors de ce rendez vous spécialement kyoko , bonne nuit ma grand .

Kyoko dit merci et salut ton Hiou chéri de-ma part au-revoir puis raccrocha .

* * *

**Le lendemain après midi **

**Agence Softhat loge de la jeune actrice yuka sudo **

Yuka vous avez trois interview après l'avant première du film sur **l'émission de variété Yappa Kimagure Bridge Rock avec les trois frères Ishibashi puis vous avez un talk- show** **avec Yukina pour l'émission Daily-People** qui présentera aussi le tapis rouge du film son manager Kikio dit maintenant préparez vous pour les photos sur le tapis rouge vous êtes l'une des actrices principal Yuka dit merci je m'habille de suite merci .

Yuka partir après avec ses deux amies actrice Makino et Marumi toute trois de la même Agence dans une Limousin prêter pour l'occasion par leur Agence.

Yuka porte une robe longue, qui souligne sa silhouette fine, et ses fesses un peu rebondir, le dos est parcouru par une bande de dentelle sexy transparente, qui met en valeur ses Gros seins naturellement avec de la dentelle florale brodée qui couvre divinement la poitrine. Makino et Marumi était bouches ouverte, oh mon Dieu yuka tu est vraiment magnifique bien habillé, mais cette superbe robe fait très femme, tu sais l'Agence ta laisse porter cela, et puis tu risque de créer des séparations de couple à ton avant .

Yuka sourit oh le seule que je veux attrape est kijima senpai et personne d'autre .

Je te rapporte que le réalisateur de ton film Seiji Shingai du LME a le béguin pour toi yuka.

Marumi dit tu plaisante Makino, il n'a pas le béguin pour yuka, il bave littéralement, tourne toi s'il te plaît nous avons voir le dos de ta robe. Yuka se retourne Marumi et Makino sont ouvertes leurs yeux comme des soucoupe volante, oh mon Dieu c'est vraiment pas juste la nature ta trop bien gâté, avec to sang européenne pour une japonaise, non seulement tu est belle physiquement en plus tu as des fesses un peu rebondir je suis jalouse moi je suis plate aussi comme la plus tard dès japonaise , hum les filles appelons dès maintenant la police pour un future kidnapping.

Marumi dit hein qui va etre kidnappe ?

**Makino dit oh t'es bête ou quoi je parle de Kijima-san qui risque de la kidnappe s'il voit yuka arrivée dans cette belle qui est à moitié transparente, s'il n'a pas une attaque cardiaque avant**.

Marumi rit ça, c'est bien vrai et bien dit, et pense les deux filles rient à l'unisson en se tapant sur les mains. Makino, dit en disant,kanae Kotonami t'avait dit que** kijima-san** l'avait appelé pour demander des renseignements sur toi et, de la date de votre avant première n'est pas?! Oui dit yuka, c'est kanae m'a dit qu'il viendra .** C'est pour cela que tu as porté cette robe provocatrice , nous savons que tu est émancipé comme depuis tes 16 an**s, mais là les autres ne vont pas comprendre cela ?

yuka dit c'est simple j'ai dis à yukina-san de dire un mot pour moi lors de ma présentation lors de mon arrivée , alors ne vous inquiétez pas les filles allons-y les filles, nous serons les plus belles ce soir sur ce tapis rouge .

* * *

**Certaines célébrités arrivés déjà à l'avant première du film les Amants Maudits **

La belle présentatrice Yukina Ayamoto une Ex Miss Japon commente aux téléspectateurs derrière leurs écran de télévision . bienvenue ce soir pour l'avant première, je présenterai aujourd'hui et commenterai la tenues de vos stars préférées ce soir qui se sont mises sur leur 31. Nous avons rassemblé les photos de tous ces looks plus-tard dans mon émission le Daily People demain après midi, certaines célébrités du Drama et réalisateur seront présent ce soir sur le tapis rouge de cette avant première .

**C'est à l'occasion,ou sont réunis les célébrités de la musique, du Drama pour une soirée glamour. **

**Crépitement de flash de partout avec leur entrés remarque sur le tapis rouge avec les premières personnalités qui foulent le tapis rouge. **

**La belle présentatrice yukina continue de parler dans son micro,en disant encore.** **C'est l'occasion de voir autant de couples magnifiques, comme l'acteur numéro deux du japon le beau Koga Hiromune qui est accompagnée de sa nouvelle petite amie la belle actrice Chanteuse Michika Kawagoe, il y'a aussi sa co-star du Drama Emergency Hospital Moko Yanogiori qui vient de terminer avec comme co-star l'acteur charismatique le grand Ren Tsuruga qui est de nouveau célibataire . **

Une autre voiture vient de se garer il s'agit** du chanteur chanteur solo qui est le numéro un** du japon qui bat encore des record de vente avec s**a chanson Prisoner Sho Fuwa** qui est accompagné de sa nouvelle la** belle actrice et mannequin Minori Kushieda** font aussi une entrés Remarques .

**Minori** porte une robe sexy courte noir,et moulante cuir Noir un ensemble de 3 bandes accompagné de la jupe mini avec talon haute blanc .

Cet événement est non seulement l'excuse idéale pour montrer leurs tenus glamour, mais nous permet aussi de voir nos couples préférés exprimer leur amour au grand jour .

Lorsque tout le monde s'est arrêtent pour voir le couple glamour et très beau qui viennent d'arriver

**Le crépitement des flash des photographes reprend de plus belle. **

Il s'agit de l'une des deux stars du film les Amants Maudit kanae Kotonami, porte une belle façon tailleur en satin à manche courte qui assure une élégance simple et parfait le bas est volanté pour donner l'effet de deux éléments séparés avec une ceinture au milieu qui souligne sa taille de guêpe elle accompagne de son petit-ami le beau acteur Hiou Uesugi.

sous les cris des spectateurs, avec leur pancarte pour demande des autographes au célébrités qui défile sur le tapis rouge, oh kijima -san t'es trop beau! dis certaines femme avec des pancartes à son effigie, et à l'effigie de kanae, Hiou, et certaines fan du chanteur Sho Fuwa qui venait de passe avec sa petite amie Minori...

Une autre voiture vient d'arriver.

Yukina la présentatrice dit, alors ,il s'agit de l'acteur numéro trois du japon **Kijima Hidehito** qui semble entre seul sans sa petite -amie la belle actrice chanteuse Ruriko Matsunai, à cet avant première de ce soir Il est magnifiquement bien habillé dans son costume Noir blanc...

**Sous le crépitement des flashs des photographes ...**

A suivre ...


	32. Chapter 32

**Merci a kanae 671 d'avoir laissé des commentaire, et j'espère que ce chapitre de la suite de l'avant première du film kanae et yuka plaira, avec des trahison, et jalousie ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 **

**Avant première du film de Kanae , et Yuka les Amants Maudits suite**

Yukina la présentatrice de l'émission Daily People c'est l'actualité dédiés aux célébrités Asiatique, elle présente, le show de ce soir en disant dans son micro. Cet événement est non seulement l'excuse idéale pour montrer leurs tenus glamour, mais nous permet aussi de voir nos couples préférés exprimer leur amour au grand jour.

**Lorsque tout le monde, s'est arrêtent pour voir le couple glamour et très beau qui viennent d'arriver . **

**Avec Le crépitement des flash des photographes reprend de plus belle. **

Il s'agit de l'une des deux stars du film les Amants Maudit kanae Kotonami, porte une belle façon tailleur en satin à manche courte qui assure une élégance simple et parfait le bas est volanté pour donner l'effet de deux éléments séparés avec une ceinture au milieu qui souligne sa taille de guêpe ,elle accompagne de son petit-ami le beau acteur Hiou Uesugi.

* * *

**Appartement de Kyoko Mogami,**

Après avoir été raccompagné par Ren-san, kyoko alluma quelque minutes plus tard, la télévision pour regarder Moko-san pour son avant première de son film donc, moko-san l'avait parle hier soir. kyoko, alluma sa **télévision sur la chaîne, 316 l'emission Daily people. Moko m'a dit que cette chaîne parlait de l'actualité des célébrités Asiatique, pour n'informe sur les peoples du show-biz japonais, et etrangère, je ne connaissais pas cette chaîne du tout, voyons voir ce qu'il y'a?**

A peine avait -elle allume pour mettre sur la chaîne que ,Moko l'avait indiqué de regarde chaîne du Daily people qui montrait toujours les avants première des célébrités dans leurs émissions en simultanée. kyoko, se disait Wow ses belle actrices sont vraiment bien habillées, comme des princesses, et elle sont belles, sans compte leurs maquillage bien faites. j'espère que, je serais aussi belle demain soir, lors de mon rendez vous avec Ren -san parce que j'adore les cosmétiques .

Moko était belle dans sa robe bustier accompagné de Hiou qui était beau aussi .

* * *

**Retour Avant première en direct à la télévision..**

Une autre voiture vient de ce gare .

La presentatrice yukina, qui voir défilé un ballet, de magnifique voiture cet fois-ci .

**il s'agit du chanteur chanteur Sho Fuwa qui est accompagné de sa nouvelle la belle actrice et mannequin Minori Kushieda** font aussi une autres Remarques Minori porte une robe sexy courte noir, et moulante cuir Noir un ensemble de 3 bandes accompagné de la jupe mini avec talon haute blanc .

* * *

**Retour dans l'appartement de kyko devant son écran de télévision **

Tout à coup, après son monologue, **kyoko voit à l'écran de télévision descendre de cette voiture de luxe le choc total avec ses yeux grands ouvertes . Elle commença à fulminée, de colère refoulée, en grinça des dents sur le faite de voir le voir au bras de cette belle fille qu'est ce qu'il fait la-bas ce bâtard de Sho-ta-ro de malheur. **après m'avoir insulté hier comme une malpropre, il ose se montrer à l' avant première de Moko-san, rien que pour me narguer ,en venant s'exhiber, enfin de me montrer ,sa petite amie avec ses seins surdimensionnés rien que pour se moque de moi après que, je ne suis moque de lui au téléphone hier concernant le faite que ses parents veulent le fiancé de force, Hum oui-vu que shotaro est une personne très rancunier .

c'est un message de défi, pensa que je ne peut pas être là bas j'imagine. c'est donc cette fille, dont la mère de shotaro n'avait parler au téléphone. Je comprend maintenant, c'est ce genre de fille qui est sa petite-amie ,que shotaro aime. J'ai absolument pas à envie cette fille super jolie, moi aussi, Ren-san m'a dit que je ..je suis belle, il faut juste que je prenne un peu de forme, et puis Moko-san, m'a dit que j'avais une belle poitrine , et puis Ren-san me mate la poitrine parfois .

**c'est signe que, je ne suis pas moche, mais désirable. ****Contrairement à ce que ,veux me faire croire ce maudit sho-ta-ro.**

Oui, oui c'est ça, et puis le jours ou j'avais visiter l'appartement de Hiou, et Moko-san, ils y avait aussi ses deux hommes qui nous avions Klaxonne en voiture sonne preuve que, je peux être belle, lorsque je prends soin de moi, bien habillée avec un peu de cosmétique. J'ai vu Moko-san, monte le tapis rouge, alors je vais éteindre la télévision, avant d'être encore plus déprimé à cause de sho-ta-ro. Je vais manger pour avoir plus de forme Ren-san pensera plus que je suis légère , comme il me le dit suivant .

* * *

**Appartement de l'acteur Hiroto du LME avec sa petite amie L'actrice Manaka **

Devant les poste de télévision à regarder l'avant première du film de l'actrice Kotonami kanae ,et de la jeune actrice Yuka Sudo. Manaka demande, dois-moi Hiroto pourquoi diable Kijima est aller à cette avant première , ou il devrais pas être hein ? Hum je ..je ne sais pas ma belle, dit-il craintivement par peur de sa petite amie qui a aussi un caractère bien trempée. Manaka dot tu ne sais pas mentir mon pauvre chéri, j'imagine que tu as renoncé à cette jeune actrice yuka, raison pour laquelle, tu n'est pas aussi aller là-bas pour la courtiser.

Hiroto , rit jaune, ah ah , mon coeur quel imagination tu as là Manaka.

Elle dit oui oui, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie Hiroto , je sais parfaitement que cette fille m'avait tapé dans l'œil, tout comme à ce play-boy de kijima -san ? Mais no, non Manaka, c'est ..c'est kijima qui est intéressé, pas moi, qui t'aime plus que tout. Manaka le regarde de gauche, je laisse passe pour cet fois-ci. Elle tire son oreille aieee . Manaka dit, si jamais je te reprend en train de salive sur une autre fille en ma présence , t'est un homme mort Hiroto, je fais au lit tout les cochonnerie que tu aimes à mon corps, et toi espèce de Hentai veut dire pervers de merde, tu ose t'excite, pour une Newbiz dans le Show-biz devant mes yeux.

Hiroto se lève du fauteuil et s'est mis à embrasser ses pieds, pardonne moi mon coeur, s'était juste un tout petit égarement de ma part .Manaka demande, je te pardonne, laisse mon pied, une dernière chose en connaissant Ruriko et sa jalousie pourquoi, n'est elle pas avec kijima, surtout que c'est l'avant première de cette fille ,en question hum c'est bizard y aurait de l'eau dans ,le gaz ou quoi entre Kijima , et Ruriko, dis moi la vérité Hiroto.

Hiroto dit, je ne sais pas vraiment mon coeur, mentait-il . Manaka dit si tu ne veux rien me dire alors que tu est le confident de kijima et aussi son meilleure ami. Je vais appeler Ruriko que son homme est à la television pour aller courtiser une autre fille .

Hiroto dit, Manaka ne te mène pas à cette histoire s'il te plaît ?!

Manaka dit ah je le savais, il y'a un problème, je l'appelle de suite Ruriko .

* * *

**Appartement du chanteur Reino du groupe de boy-band Vie Ghoul **

Reino est en communication téléphonique , avec Miroku le batteur de son groupe, Miroku dit, tu n'est pas matinal aujourd'hui ton amant est chez toi n'est pas ? Reino dit, oui, elle a passé la nuit chez moi pour la première fois. Je vais arriver en retard pour la répétition commence sans moi, je suis en lune de miel. Miroku s'est mis à rire, ah ah Reino t'est vraiment cingle comme mec .

Dans sa chambre Ruriko s'est réveille suit à l'appelle de sa copine Manaka , et dit Allo!Mochi!Mochi !

Manaka l'entremetteuse , dit attend t'est en train de dormir pendant que ton homme est à la television pour l'avant première du film de cette petite garce de Newbiz . Ruriko demande, à moitié endormie de quoi tu parle Manaka qui est à la télévision .Manaka dit ,mais tu n'as pas vu kijima ce matin ou quoi ? Ruriko dit je ne suis pas à la maison chez kijima t'est chez toi ? Vous êtes dispute n'est pas parce qu'il est seule ; Ah c'est pas importante, je voulais te dire que kijima est aller courtiser cette yuka allume la television et tu verra au revoir.

Ruriko, est aller pour faire sa toilette dans la salle de bain de la chambre, Reino, Reino ou sont mes vêtements ? Reino qui était en ligne avec Miroku dit je dois te laisse au revoir. Puis les deux raccroche leur portable . Il dépose son portable, et va dans sa chambre, tu es réveillée, ma belle ? Tes vêtements sont en train de sécher dans la machine. Ruriko il faut que, je rentre Manaka vient de m'appeler ce bâtard de kijima est aller à l'avant première de Kotonami et, cette petite garce que kijima à dans son viseur.

Reino demande que compte tu fais ? débarqué, et le ramené par la peau des fesses tranquillement chez lui ? Ruriko arrête avec une serviette de bain, a la taille le fusil des yeux, en réfléchissante, allumé la **television sur la chaîne, 316 du Daily people** .Reino soupire tu es sur, fait ta toilette d'abord c'est mieux. Allume cette foutu Télévision, avant que je m'énerve, dit-elle énervé. Reino dit, comme tu voudrais tu ne va pas aimée ce qu'il va se passer ma mignonne.

* * *

**Retour à l'avant première du film les Amants Maudits 18 Heures du soir ….**

sous les cris des spectateurs, avec leur pancarte pour demande des autographes au célébrités qui défile sur le tapis rouge, oh kijima t'es trop beau! dis certaines femme avec des pancartes à son effigie, et à l'effigie de kanae, Hiou, et certaines fan du chanteur Sho Fuwa qui venait de passe avec sa petite amie Minori...

**Une autre voiture vient d'arriver.**

Yukina la présentatrice dit, alors ,il s'agit de l'acteur numéro trois du japon Kijima Hidehito qui semble entre seul sans sa petite -amie la belle actrice chanteuse Ruriko Matsunai, à cet avant première .

**Sous le crépitement des flashs des paparazzi, et les photographes sont au travailler avec les flashs qui illuminé le tapis rouge .. **

Yukina dit alors ce tapis rouge sera diffusée actuellement en simultanée sur le plateau du Daily People depuis 17h30, avec mon cos-présentateur Takuma Jiro qui est revenu de l'école de journaliste en Russie, qui me remplace pendant que mo, je suis là en direct a commenté . Takuma vous parlez de mode ,et de la vie privée de vos célébrités préférées du japon sur notre plateaux TV, rien que pour vous ce soir nos chers téléspectateurs .

Takuma, dit alors à l'oreillette de yuka que le chef Saito de l'Agence de presse viens de le transféré des images de hier soir de l'actrice Ruriko Matsunai dans les bras du chanteur medium Reino du boy bande le plus célèbre du japon les vie Ghoul . Yukina dit c'est sur cet information, tu as déjà les images sur notre plateau TV ? Takuma répond,oui c'est bien-sur , lors de son interview, nous verrons défilé en simultanée les images, de Ruriko, et de Reino.

Yukina dit, c'est parfait kijima vient de finir de se photographie avec les autres acteurs à l'instant , il avance vers moi, apprête toi dire a la régis de faire défiler les images hein . Takuma dit t'inquiète ma belle yukina j'assurai, tu ne connais, la pub vient de finir, je serais à l'antenne dans deux minutes. Yukina dit, je vais aller continue d'interviewer les stars qui monter sur le tapis rouge . Avant que l'avant première ne démarre, voilà l'acteur kijima Hidehito qui se dirige vers dit avec malice, vu-qu'elle sait qu'elle à des informations explosifs sur lui, et sa petite amie, bonsoir kijima ,wow vous êtes vraiment beau, et magnifiquement glamour ce soir, comme toujours .

**Kijima, rit, et dit merci du compliment ma belle , je porte un Costume Noir blanc est de la nouvelle collection, de la Marque HR'Mandy. Yukina, demande, kijima avec son micro à la main, vous venons d'avoir des photos qui est en train d'être diffusée simultanément sur le plateau du Daily-People des photos de votre petite-amie la chanteuse, et actrice Ruriko Matsunai, et le chanteur Reino, le leader du boy-band vie Ghoul hier soir à l'appartement du chanteur qui l'avait prit dans ses bras**. Puis elle est rentré chez lui, et d'après nos paparazzi qui sont rester sur place l'actrice aurait passé la nuit avec le chanteur quelle sont vos commentaires à ce sujet kijima ? Yukina mis le micro vers lui pour parler, vu que l'acteur semble embarrasse par l'horrible nouvelle, il croyait sincèrement que Ruriko était retourne chez elle, mais cette garce à ose sous l'œil des paparazzi avant que j'annonce au Média notre séparation officielle .

Kijima quitte ses pensees , pour répondre a la question de la présentatrice ; Cela est normal puisque Ruriko, et moi sommes plus ensemble depuis un moment, voilà, là raison pour lequel, elle a été photographié chez son nouveau petit-ami le chanteur Reino .

Yukina demande, d'après nos sources cela fait un mois qu'elle voit le chanteur alors, qu'elle a été vu chez vous aussi jusqu'à tard le soir ? Kijima répond, je suis vraiment pas là ce soir pour répondre sur ce que fait mon Ex petite-amie, si Ruriko avait été vu chez moi pendant qu'elle sortais avec Reino comme vous dites , s'etais juste pour affaire nous sommes dans la même Agence au LME ? j'ai partage sa vie pendant un moment n'oublions pas, c'est normal qu'elle me rend visite , puisque je suis actuellement un célibataire libre comme, l'air désormais mais je vais juste dire une chose, Ruriko a beaucoup compté pour moi dans le passé ,nous avons été ensembles pendant longtemps, nous sommes de très bon amis .

Yukina dit, nous comprenons, vous n'êtes plus ensemble, si nous comprenons bien merci d'avoir répondu a nos questions. Kijima dit avec son sourire charmeur, et satisfait merci et au-revoir, en marchant vers son Ex petite Minori ,et le chanteur Sho Fuwa, avec qu'il est ami kijima pensa, je suis très content au final de la tournure de l'histoire même si je viens de mentir copieusement a la télévision a mon avantage, mais c'est bien fait pour Ruriko qui m'a donné un bâton pour la faire battre avec ses images, merci Ruriko, tu m'a donner l'occasion de te quitte en beauté, sans problème, avec les images qui étaient normalement la preuve de ton infidélité envers moi, que j'ai déguisé à mon profit pour faire croire que nous n'étions plus ensemble. Pour sauver la face au yeux du public .

* * *

**Appartement de Reino**

Ruriko s'est effrontée sur le fauteuil avec les larmes aux yeux , après avoir écouté les discours de l'acteur kijima son petit ami, ou devrais-je t'elle dire désormais Ex petit-ami qui venait de la double en direct sans vergogne en mentant en plus. je vais tuer ce bâtard de mes mains, Reino tu as entendu ce que kijima vient de dire , en transformant notre l'histoire à son avantage pour me quitte en douce ? Oh mon dieu je n'arrive pas à y croire, elle s'est mis a pleure a chaude larme tellement elle est en colère . Reino soupire, et dit oh allons mon petit chaperon numéro un, les hommes sont des bâtards finir ma belle, pour nous sortir de situation périlleuse nous somme prêtes a vendre père et mère , qui a mentir sans honte à triche, pour avoir ce qu'on veut.

**Reino , parlais de lui même à l'instant avec ses mots en parabole . **

Reino dit en faisant une proposition, ne pleure plus veux tu aller à cette avant première pour mettre le feu au poudre, pour une femme qui n'a rien à perdre, il s'en sort et en prime Kijima va courtise cette fille légalement .

Ruriko le regarda et dit t'es devenir fou, tu veux que j'aille m'humilie en public devant kijima avec toi a mes bras à cette avant première? Pourquoi pas ma belle ? Ruriko dit, il n'en faut plus la peine, avoir son coup de poignant dans mon dos a l'instant sans même discuter avec moi pour mettre les points les choses , après ce que nous avions partagé et traverse dans le passé , c'est vraiment ignoble de kijima de me quitte de la sorte, même si je suis la fautive elle s'est encore mis à pleure . Reino la réconforte, oh ma chéri ne pleur plus, je suis là pour toi. Ruriko le repousse,et dit arrête d'essayer de me réconforte, vous les hommes est tous les même . Reino, la serre encore dans ses bras ...

* * *

**Retour à l'avant première du film les Amants Maudits **

Pendant que kijima parlais avec Sho Fuwa et l'actrice Minori, en train d'être photographies par, **les paparazzi, et les photographes, qui étaient au travailler avec le crépitement des flashs qui illuminé le tapis rouge. **Lorsque tout le monde s'est arrêtent pour voir la prochain célébrité glamour, qui venait d'arriver dans cette belle Limousin blanc. Yuka dit a ses copines , avant de descendre et bien nous y sommes, sortons et montrons que nous sommes les plus belles ce soir Makino, Marumi n'est pas ? Makino dit, oui c'est cela parle pour toi yuka , c'est toi la vedette du film, nous nous sommes justes, comment dire des actrices presque, des inconnus en tant que nouvelle actrice montantes, contrairement à toi qui est super belle. Yuka dit oh les filles, vous aimez trop gâché l'ambiance, vous aussi vous êtes toute belle , allez allons-y .

**Le crépitement des flash des photographes reprend de plus belle.**

Yukina la présentatrice dit, c'est la cos stars du film qui vient de faire une entrée très remarquée, il s'agit de l'une des stars du film des Amants Maudits, yuka Sudo de l'Agence Softhat .Wow, a ce que nous voyons la jeune actrice , est magnifiquement bien habillé dans une belle robe. **Yuka porte une robe longue, qui souligne sa silhouette fine, le dos est parcouru par une bande de dentelle sexy transparente,** **qui met****en valeur ses** **_Gros seins_****naturellement avec de la dentelle florale ****brodée qui couvre divinement sa poitrine bien faites.. **

Tout le monde avait , les yeux rivés sur cette belle, jeune femme, yuka qui avait réussi à éclipse , les autres actrices, qui avaient foulé le tapis rouge, par sa présence, sensuelle, et glamour, tellement elle brillait de mille feu , suivi par ses deux copines actrices débutantes .

Certaines filles, du public arrêtez derrière le cordon de sécurités, disaient oh mon dieu c'est yuka est trop belle , vous avez vu sa robe vraiment osé, mais qui met en valeur, une autre dit, avec une pancarte à l'effigie, de la jeune actrice . Cri de Fans en délires ahhhhhhhhhhhhh oh mon Dieu c'est t'elle , c'est la jeune actrice yuka sudo la co-star du film qui joue le rôle de la belle, et provocatrice d'après les extrait du films, oh elle est vraiment belle , et elle a vraiment l'air d'une femme de 20 ans au moins dans ce film.

Yukina parle, enfin dans son micro, après le choc de sa robe un peu trop voyante à son goût pour une jeune file même émancipé , yuka Sudo est la petite sœur de son Ex petit ami Mike sudo Mannequin reconvertie en médecin. je vois, que la jeune actrice qui joue la cos- stars de Kotonami vient d'arriver sur le tapis rouge ce soir elle est accompagné, de ses deux amies actrice de la même Agence Softhat .

**Les gardes du corps** , sont sortis de leurs Agence qui étaient dans ,une autre voiture entoure la jeune femme, et ses amies qui sont en train de saluer les Fans, avant de marcher sur le du tapis rouge .Kijima qui est arrêté a côté de Sho Fuwa, Koga Hiromune, et leurs petites amies respectives étaient bouches ouvertes à cause de la beauté de la jeune actrices.

Minori faisait son faux sourire, **sous les crépitements des flash,** en disant à sho-chan , tu as envie de mourir c'est ça ? en souriant comme de rien n'était ; Sho Fuwa, dit de quoi tu parles Minori ma belle, tu sais que tu est la plus belle ce soir pour moi .

Minori, dit c'est ça, en le tire le bras, et dit allons-y tu t'est assez rincé l'œil comme ça .

**Koga** quand t'a lui, s'est raclé la gorge après avoir vu le regard meurtrière de sa petite amie Michika, qui était l'une des cos-stars de Ren Tsuruga dans le Drama Médicale, qui vint se termine, qui se trouve être l'Ex petit-amie du du chanteur médium Reino, leurs relation avait duré que quatre mois avant que Michika, ne le quitte pour l'acteur mystérieux, et sarcastique Koga qui s'est un peu assagir** avoir avoir perdu son Ex- fiance l'actrice Kimiko Morizumi** a cause de Ren raison pour, lequel koga l'une des raisons pour lequel Koga déteste encore plus Tsuruga Ren au plus haut point ..

**Kijima s'est dit ,je vais attendre la fin de l'avant première privée**, pour parler avec cette belle plante, épineuse qui est de toute beauté dans cette robe. Qui ne laisse rien à l'imagination, en faisant un sourire en coin tout cela est un coup de poker dans ce petite tentative, hasardeuse et inopinée, pour me sortir de l'histoire. Même si , je viens de gagner cette **première manche **,Pff.. je sais que Ruriko, m' **attend, au tournant**. Je l'imagine, bouillonne de colère Noir , à mon encontre dans les bras de son Amant Reino.

**Salle de cinéma de l'avant première privée au Grand Centre Commerciale dans le quartier des célébrités Shoto.**

Tous les acteurs et actrices sont retrouvés assissent devant pour voir le film, Kijima assit entre l'acteur Koga, et le chanteur Sho, kijima n'arrêtais pas d'observer, la jeune actrice, plus que la normal, qui n'échappera à personne avec le réalisateur du film, qui n'a pas arrêté, aussi de la vole du regard surtout son décolle florale magnifique qui cache sa poitrine vraiment menu , que kijima et le réalisateur Shingai avaient l'insistance de leurs regardes ressemblaient à deux Hentai=pervers au final.

* * *

**Commentaire déplaisante de deux gars dans la salle de cinéma du film Les Amants Maudits...**

_kijima, et surtout le réalisateur Shinga qui est aussi très intéressé par la jeune actrice de son film, ont entendus, ainsi que koga et sho,et leurs petites amies Minori, et Mickicha, Macko ainsi que kanae et Hiou, et bien sûr l'intéressé yuka et ses deux amies Marumi,et Makino, etendues tous, parler ces deux jeunes gras assisent juste derrière eux avant le visionnage du film l'un,dit oh sasuke, dit tu ne trouve pas que cette fille, bon sang est vraiment une bombe atomique, regarde son décolleté, elle est trop belle a voir . _

_Kijima avale sa salive nerveusement tellement, il se serait bien passé de telle commentaire sur yuka . __Ils continues de parlez, tu crois qu'on peut la demande son numéro, elle a notre âge, apres, moi je vais tenté ma chance lors, de la signature des autographe qui dura 1 heures,avec l'actrice kanae, qui est trop belle dit son copine, sasuke dit elle est déjà prise avec l'acteur Hiou, regarde il est a côté de kanae. Kijima grinçait des dents aux commentaire sur la poitrine de celle qui la fait venir ici ce soir ..__le réalisateur shingai , lui riait plutôt au commentaire, de ses deux jeunes dans la salle de cinéma, parce qu'il avait l'intention de la courtiser aussi, vu que dans six mois cette jeune beauté sera une femme majeur de 18 passera à l'attaque vu que il est actuellement célibataire._

* * *

La jeune actrice faisait, comme de rien n'était mal grès sa satisfaction du faite que l'homme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse, la désirais au final, surtout que kanae l'avait dit avant son arrive l'interview que kijima avait fait disant qu'il était désormais célibataire.

**Voilà qui arrangeait ,ses affaires concernant cet acteur vétéran et le troisième du japon.**

Le présentateur du film parle dans le micro, bienvenu à tous d'être venu aujourd'hui Mesdames, et Messieurs , nous avons ici dans cette même salle, les membres de l'équipe de tournage du film que, je vous présenterez après la fin du film merci . Les deux Acteurs principaux du film Kanae Kotonami, et Sudo Yuka, et le réalisateur Seiji Shingai,qui est un jeune réalisateur de (25 ans) qui travail pour l'Agence LME sont tous là assistent au premier rang pour le visionnage .

**Après la fin du visionnage du film **

**les spectateurs du film, en salle,ainsi que les célébrités faisaient des acclamations et applaudissements. **

**Le présentateur dit au micro, vous venez de voir le film les Amants Maudits, alors c'était génial n'est pas le public, hein ? Ah ah bon faisons connaissance avec le casting le réalisateur et les actrices et acteurs . **

**Veuillez accueillir, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, le réalisateur du film Seiji Shingai qui monte sur scène, et veuillez accueillir, aussi les deux jeunes actrices, kanae Kotonami et sudo yuka qui ont jouer, les rôles principaux du film à se joindre a nous merci de les encourager, très forts dit encore le présentateur. **

**Crépitements des Flash des journalistes des actrices. **

Kanae Kotonami prend, son micro et, dit merci d'être venues nombreuses, ce après midi pour notre avant premières, nous espérons que vous avez aimer notre film ?

**Oui crient des spectateurs en salle à l'unisson .**

Yuka sudo parle, aussi dans son micro en disant, merci à tous d'être venue aujourd'hui pour cette avant première du film, les Amants Maudit en espérons aussi que, vous avez aimer bien-sûre le film. Nous nous retrouverons toute à l'heure pour signe les autographes, kanae et moi à nos Fans adorent, dans notre stand à côté de la salle de cinéma Aligato à tous . Crient de foules, les hommes en salle,et certaines filles qui crient en délire à en perdre la voix , disaient aux jeunes actrices toujours arrêter devant la tribune , yuka oh mon dieu t'es trop belle dans cette belle robe, kanae-san tu es belle toi aussi .

**Une autre Fan dit, alors, c'est sur les filles, vous êtes des futurs grandes actrices du japon**

**Merci à tous ,disent les deux actrices qui souriait, aux commentaires du public en salle. **

kanae et yuka, ont faites une révérences en signe, de remerciement envers leurs Fans en délires dans cette salle de cinéma grandiose . Un membres de l'équipe de tournage dit alors, Hé réalisateur Shingai, ils ont adorent votre film à ce que, je vois. Le film à bien été tourné, avec de l'intrigue jusqu'à la fin , qui était pleine de rebondissements, et de surprise .

A suivre ...


	33. Chapter 33

**j'espère que ce chapitre plaira a mes cher lecteurs ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

**Après l'avant première du film les Amants Maudits**

Loge attribuent à kanae et yuko en attente d'aller a leurs stand signe des autographes aux Fans. Kanae dit a yuko, t'es vraiment belle, ce soir pas étonnant que tu aies réussi à avoir le coeur de kijima, sans lever le petit doigt , sourit kanae. Yuka, dit alors, c'est simple kanae -senpai, j'ai juste utilisé les attributs féminine . Une membre du staff de tournage, est venu sonné à la loge dire aux deux jeunes actrices, que c'est l'heure .Faut y aller kanae-san, yuka-chan vous avez 30 minutes avec vos Fan .

Après leurs séance de dédicace aux Fans Yuka retourna à la loge, réserve pour elle et kanae pour leurs avant premières . Après avoir signé, des autographes a leur Fans, yuka est aller à une interview accompagnée par son manager, qui était présent dans la loge, dit aussi vous sommes, le chauffeur est là, allons-y pour votre interview dans **l'émission de variété yappa Kimagure Bridge Rock, avec les trois frères Ishibashi..**

* * *

**Le spectacle est produit par LME et situé aux studios TBM.**

**Une fois arrivé dans les locaux du LME**

La jeune actrice a été accueillir, par Sawara-san enfin de l'accompagner sur le plateau TV pour faire la connaissance des trois frères présentateurs de l'émission. Les trois frères Yuusei , Hikaru , Shinichi Ishibashi sont présent qui sont actuellement des célibataires, pour la jeune actrice ce soir qu'il les a tape dans l'œil tout à l'heure dans les coulisse accompagné de son manager ses deux copines Makino, et Marumi sont rentrer .

**L'émission de variété commence quelques minutes après son arrivée ..**

**Une voix parlant au micro, en disant ,accueillons nos présentateurs Bridge Rock, avec leur mascotte Bo le poulet. Bienvenu dans notre émission disent à l'unisson !**

**Yuusei , Hikaru , et Shinichi Ishibashi .**

**Bonsoirs à tous, dit Yuusei et, bienvenu dans notre émission Yappa Kimagure Bridge Rock.**

Applaudissement du public très fort, sur le plateau avec des jeunes gras en délire sur le plateau, pratiquement masculins qui crient en cœurs. Wow, les gars sérieux vous êtes venues en sont venu en nombres ce soir depuis l'annonce de sa venue n'est pas ? Crient, des gars dans le public Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh .

Wow Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Hikaru le leader dit notre invité d'aujourd'hui est une actrice exceptionnel qui fait la une des journaux parmi les jeunes actrices Montants du show-biz et de l'Agence Softhat comme deux grandes actrices Momose Itsumi, Chiori Amamiya qui avait faire le Buzz en tant que ange dans le clip Prisoner de Sho Fuwa, sera également Actrice avec Momose dans le Casting de l'événement de l'année que j'ai nommé Dark-Moon qui est le Remake de Tsukigomori.

Nous avons l'immense privilège pour sa première TV de recevoir dans notre émissions du soir l'une des deux actrices principales, en co vedette avec la belle actrice kanae Kotonami dans les Amants Maudits qui sort au Cinéma dans vos salle obscure a partir de demain , veuillez accueillir la belle yuka sudo . Les trois frères dit, à l'unisson vous êtes la bienvenu dans notre émissions asseyons nous . Merci dit la jeune actrice .

**Une heure plus-tard**

s'etais la fin de l'émission le public pratiquement masculins étaient heureux d'avoir vu la belle actrice magnifiquement habillé pour son avant première, et le faite de la voir en direct la salle était en effervescence toute le long de l'émission , avec Bo le poulet qui fait le show en serrant la belle actrice dans ses bras …

**Après l'émission de variété**

Merci les frères Ishibashi de n'avoir inviter dit yuka ! Et elle s'est dirigée vers ses fans pour signer des autographes avec les Extrait de son film qui défile à l'arrière pour la fin de l'émission qui défile sur le grand écran du plateau TV. A bientôt cher téléspectateurs allez ci voir ce film qui est actuellement dans vos salle obscure dès demain 'c'est un film qui vous tiendrait en haleine tout le long avec mystère, et de avec de l'intrigue jusqu'à la fin du film avec la belle Kanae Kotonami en cos-vedette avec la belle sudo yuka qui était là ce soir dans notre émission .

Merci d'avoir suivi notre spécial de ce soir .

Au Revoir à tous dit les frères Ishibashi à l'unisson !

Hikaru dit la rediffusion ce sera ce soir sur le canal 19 .

Sayōnara à Tous..

* * *

**Toujours dans les locaux de L'Agence LME Rencontre de Ren et kijima**

Les deux acteurs top du japon sont rencontrés à l'entrée ,et ont commencé à dispute pour leurs retrouvailles après des mois . Kijima, a suivi la jeune actrice pour la voir depuis l'avant première tout à l'heure au **Centre commercial de Shoto** enfin de commencer à battre campagne,sans se doute que deux prétendant le réalisateur Shingai, et yusei Ishibashi sont aussi très intéressé par cette beauté .

Ren, quand à lui, est venu voir son manager, et est tomba nez à nez avec son ami et collègue acteur Kijima dit, oh mon dieu un revenant comment va tu Tsuruga Ren, ça faisait un moment ? **Ren dit, oui** **depuis mon arrivée de New-york** . Il y'a quatre mois , j'avais appris que tu étais à ton tournage a **Okinawa** par Hiroto .

Kijima dit oui c'est vrai, Hiroko n'avait avouer que tu n'avais demande qu'il y'a quelque jours sinon, j'étais fâché que tu ne, prenais plus de nouvelle de ton vieux copin Ren , alors comment se passe ta vie amoureux , après avoir largue a son tour la belle kana ? Ren fut un petit sourire en coin hum disons que s'etais pas la bonne aussi ! Kijima dit ah t'es sérieux Ren ? Ce qui veut dire que tu est déjà sur un autre coup , qui est ce dans ton viseur play-boy ?

Ren, dit dis moi que je rêve un play-boy qui appelle un autre play-boy on aura tout entendu ah ah.

Kijima dit moi ce soir je vois de faire une pierre deux coup ! Ren lève un sourcil hum que veux tu dire par là kijima ? Et bien je vais te le dire puisque a part ta petite personne, Ren tu n'est absolument pas au courant de l'actualité, puisque toi seul et ta vie amoureuse éclipse déjà nous autre dans la presse à scandale .

Ren dit merci de ton sarcasme kijima en souriant .

Kijima dit alors, bon je vais d'avouer que entre moi et Ruriko c'est de l'histoire ancien pour de bon cette fois ci vu le coup que je viens de la faire je lui est fait un coup bas il y'a quelque heure en direct lors de mon interview par yukina .

Ren demande qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la qu'a t-elle fait ? kijima dit figure toi Ren que cette garce de Ruriko couchait avec un autre homme pendant qu'elle était avec moi étant donné que je l'avais repris lorsqu'elle avait couché avec toi, et bien,j'imagine que voulais refaire la même chose , à l'instant ou je te parle cette garce de Ruriko, est dans les bras du chanteur du groupe vie Ghoul Reino avait qui elle a passé la nuit figure toi pendant qu'elle me mentait qu'elle était avec sa famille, alors ,je me suis pas gêné de dire en direct qu'elle et moi c'était fini depuis un moment et en plus tellement elle est stupide Ruriko s'est même prend en photo par les paparazzi du Daily-New avec photo a l'appris obligé de dire que je savais qu'elle avait un nouveau petite mi et s'etais déjà fini entre elle et moi pour sauver la face.

Ren dit je vois je comprend que tu a fait semblant que vous n'étiez plus des Amants lors des faites avec ce chanteur c'est bien cela , hum vu qu'elle est très rancunière ca risque de chauffe pour toi .Kijima dit je sais mais j'ai une petite minette actuellement dans mon viseur, en plus j'ai une touche avec elle c'est kanae Kotonami qui m'a arrangé le coup elle qui ne se mêle jamais de la vie des autres normalement cela m'a surpris je dois l'admettre.

Ren demande kanae t'a aide pour ta nouvelle conquête effectivement c'est pas son genre . C'est qui cette nouvelle conquête une actrice ou une top modèle ?

Kijima dit c'est une New biz Oh mon dieu Ren elle est canon, et très jeune, avec l'intelligence en plus. Ren hum je vois qu'elle âge a t-elle la tienne ?

Kijima lève un sourcil et demande la tienne ? Ren s'est mis à rire et dit merde puisqu'il vient de se rendre compte de sa gaffe .

Kijima dit hum tu es déjà sur un autre coup Ren-tsuruga-san ? Qu'elle âge a la tienne ?

Ren dit, on ne répond pas une question par une question Kijima-san dit-il avec son-regard de brasse . Kijima dit je vois tu ne veux pas encore en parler à ce que je contact , de toute les façons je souhaite que tu fais du bruit dans les jours à venir pour que les médias oublié mon histoire avec Ruriko qui risque de faire la nuit d'ici demain matin .

Lorsque que Yuka sortir de la salle ou est enregistre l'émission des frères Ishibashi en compagnie des trois frères les deux autres étaient derrière pendant que Yusei courtisais la jeune actrice . Nous avons été vraiment ravi, de vous interview dans notre émission revenez quand vous voulez ma belle, et à la prochaine ? Ren et kijima qui étaient arrêter dans le couloir a discuter ,vus la scène Ren dit à kijima laisse moi deviner c'est elle n'est pas ? Elle est belle, je dois l'admettre , pourquoi porte t elle une robe aussi sexy pour une jeune de son âge cela attire vraiment les regards la preuve avec les frères Ishibashi on dirait que yusei est sous le coup .

Kijima dit je vois cela . Les trois frères s'arrêtaient pour regardent les deux acteurs top de leurs Agence communes, et sont dire oh merde j'espère que ses deux là sont pas là pour la courtiser sinon c'est mort pour notre frère yusei si Ren et, kijima sont intéressés par la jeune actrice , yusei n'a vraiment aucune chance face a ses deux beau acteurs .

Bonsoir Ren et kijima bonsoir nous rentrons à demain .

bonsoir les gars, dit kijima en levant un bras , et quand à Ren qui est arrêté avec ses mains dans les poches et fut seulement un signe de tête en guise de salutation . Yuka étais surprise de voir kijima en compagnie de Ren tsuruga en chaire et en os , elle avala sa salive tellement elle est impressionné. Est ce que je dois aller les saluer après tout ce sont mes aînés, et senpai dans le show-biz . je ne veux pas les dérangés pendants qu'ils sont en train de parler, mais en faisant cela ne va t-il va pense que je suis en train de le Drague !?

Après sa réflexion yuka s' approche d'eux et dit bon..bonsoir Kijima -san, et Ren Tsuruga-san quel coïncidence de vous voir ici , c'est un honneur de vous voir et rêver vous parlez ?

Les deux hommes qui se retournent pour faire face a la jeune actrice qui est arrêté en face d'eux très intimidé .Ren dit, bon je suis de trop à ce que je vois kijima au-revoir je vais aller attendre mon manager au final dans mon bureau .Kijima dit oui a bientôt Ren . Et dis moi la prochain fois de ta conquête , n'oublie pas . Ren lève le bras en marchant vers son bureau .

Kijima avant vers elle et la dépasse sans rien dire .

Yuka soupire il n'a pas fait attention a moi il vient de m'ignore là ou quoi ?

Kijima se retourne et dit c'est pas une coïncidence que je sois là ce soir avec vous je vous attendais ma belle .

Moi ? Elle recul et a failli tombe .

Kijima dit allons y je t'invite a dîne ou nous pourrons parler tranquillement ,rassure moi t'as pas de couvre feu dit-moi . C'est mon avant première alors je peux rentrer tard ce soir Kijima dit parfait passe par le parking pour prendre ma voiture parce que les paparazzis sont toujours a l'entrée à espionner vu qu'il y'a un autre gros poisson plus que moi à Agence ce soir .

Yuka demande parlez vous de Ren Tsuruga-san qui parlais avec vous a l'instant n'est pas ?

Kijima dit oui bien sur.

**Une fois dans le parking**

kijima est suivi par la jeune actrice qui était heureuse comme tous parce que son rêve était en place celle de sortir avec ce beau acteur qui faisait battre son coeur.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps dans le même parking**

les deux paparazzi Sugita et Mamoru qui suivaient la jeune actrice et l'acteur kijima sont cache dans les voitures à attendre dans le parking une idée de yamato, le meilleur paparazzi du japon idée que Sugita son rival de la même Agence a détesté , mais qui marche, mamoru et lui sont regardent avec un grand sourire sur leurs visages satisfaites ,lorsqu'ils voient la voiture de kijima, sortir du parking avec au siège passager yuka avec ses lunette Noir . Mamoru commença aussitôt, à prendre des photos en Rafale clic clic clic qui étaient transmis directement** à l'Agence de presse Platinum,**et le chef Saito avec son sourire satisfait, se frottant les mains encore une fois aux prouesses des quatre meilleurs paparazzi de sa **rédaction de presse le Daily people.**

* * *

**Retour à Ren-turuga,**

Ren qui était assit dans le hall du LME qui vient de ferme, après l'émission des frères Ishibashi. Yashiro-san qui venait d'arriver, voir Ren assist, et se dépêché d'aller vers sa poule au œuf d'or.

Oh mon Dieu Ren, je suis désolé de mon retard,Ren qui était toujours assit sourit à son manager.

Ren dit allons-y et pour ton petit retard c'est pas grave je me suis occupé a discuter avec kijima et sa future petite amie j'imagine vu comme elle est presque aussi mignonne que ma kyoko.

Yashiro-san lève un sourcils au commentaire amoureux de Ren en levant ses lunette sans rien dire en souriant vu qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps, alors il ne peut se permettre de taquine Ren déjà sur sa petite amie secret cette fameuse Kyoko-chan qui fait battre son coeur dans le plus grand secret.

L'ascenseur, s'ouvrent et ,les deux hommes sortir enfin d'aller dans le bureau.

**Une fois dans le bureau,**Ren faire il commence a se faire tard allons y au vif du sujet dit yashiro-san .

Veux tu de l'eau Ren, hum non merci, je n'ai pas soif merci .

Ren voici, il y'a aussi des proposition **de ton spot publicitaire**, en piscine et vu que tu as changé les horaires pour demain concernant **ta publicité sur la Montres ROLEX de luxe de la Marque Randy Mandy,** par George le styliste de la collection de la boutique de** HR'Mandy** nous a envoyer par voici les horaires pour le mardi pour tous les membres du casting de Dark-Moon, et il y'a un petit changement le **président Lory Takanada veut te voir le lundi toi et, le Réalisateur Ogata Hiroaki qui souhaite faire le Remake du Drama Tsukigomori qui a nommé Dark-Moon, pour vous parler de ton rôle de Katsuki** dans le prochain Dark-Moon c'est tout ce que le président m'a dit de te dire. Ren dit merci, il pense à lui même assis confortablement dans le fauteuil, pourquoi le président Lory veut nous voir avant le communiqué de presse de **Dark-Moon** c'est étrange .

Yashiro-san dit bon parlons de ton rendez-vous amoureux avec ta mystérieuse petite-amie. J'ai fait une réservation pour toi dans ce restaurant cinq étoile qui vient d'être rénové à côté de ton ancien hôtel préféré ou tu séjournait il y'a deux ans avec ton Ex petite-amie la belle Hafu Anna Akitake qui était ta préféré parmi tes Ex amants . Ren s'est mis à sourire à l'époque, et répondu, d'accord pour le restaurant c'est classe et élé pour le choix kyoko aimerait et serait émerveillé vu qu'elle est comment dire une rêveuse , mais je souhaite changer pour samedi, pour ne pas presse kyoko, le week-end sera parfaite pour notre tête à tête. Yashiro-san était en train de prendre note des dire de Ren, et dit comme tu voudra, et demande quoi d'autre ?

**Hum Ren dit, tout d'abord créez une ambiance romantique en privilégiant une lumière tamisée. Cependant veuillez à ce que notre table soit à l'égard des autre dans la salle VIP bien sur , et ne pas trop surcharger en décoration de table Celle ci doit rester sobre et classe.**

Yashiro-san dit , je comprend j'en prend note de tout ce que tu souhaites lors de ton dîner .

** Ren continue de parler de ce qu'il souhaite à ce dîner, je veux aussi un violoniste, je veux Un bouquet florales de roses rouges que ,je l'offrirai dès notre arrivée. Vu que les roses rouges symbolisent la passion, et faîtes également en sorte que le repas soit prêt à notre arrivés ,pour ce romantique dîner au chandelle ...pour un repas en amoureux parfait !. je veux du champagne ,le meilleur cru l'argent n'est pas un problème yashiro-san et, engage aussi trois garde du corps par précaution concernant les paparazzis, vu que yamato ce pot de colle est en ouvre de nouveau, il là commence à me suivre de nouveau depuis hier soir . je veux que tout soit merveilleuse.**

**Je me demande si ce paparazzi ,n'a pas un Radar pour savoir lorsque, je me trouve une petite amie. Yashiro-san rit au mot de Ren et dit a te voir , avec tes goûtes de luxe, je sais que tu viens d'une famille prestigieuse, et ta façon d'être comme si tu avait baigne toute ta vie dans le monde du Show-biz n'est pas Ren Tsuruga. **

Ren s'est mis à rire à son manager et sur le faite qu'il commence vraiment à le percer à jour .

Yashiro son manager rajoute, en lui demande dis-moi une chose, pourquoi ne pas dîner chez toi ou chez Kyoko-chan, cela évitera tout ceci comme les paparazzi et autre pour un début de tête à tête ?

Ren dit c'est vrai, mais kyoko est très sur l'étiquette japonais d'après ses dire elle a été élevé à l'ancien, kyoko risquerait de trouve cela un peu gênante , sans compter qu'elle ne m'a même pas encore invité chez elle, alors l'emmener chez moi c'est pas possible pour l' instant même pour un simple dîner romantique ou ,je dois l'avouer que , je suis Ren Tsuruga l'acteur, et non le docteur Ren Kei depuis notre rencontre, toute en espère que kyoko, ne prendra pas mal mon petite mensonge depuis, le début de notre rencontre vu qu'elle ne sait pas qui,je suis réellement jusqu'à présent ce qui est encore incroyable, rit -il avec yashiro-san qui dit ,oui c'est vraiment choquant, je dois l'admettre et kanae apparemment lui à encore rien dire en plus à votre sujet , cette fille ne regarde vraiment pas la télévision ma parole .

Wow vu que tu faisais la une des journaux avec ta séparation médiatisée avec la belle actrice Kana

Ren dit, j'étais aller la chercher à son travail il y'a peu, kyoko avait entendu parler, de ma séparation par ses deux collègue assistante maternelle, mais n'a jamais eut la curiosité, d'aller chercher en ligne sur Internet sur cette l' , aime plutôt la lecture, et préféré l'instruction que les potins sur la vie personnelle des célébrités japonais. bien que sa meilleure-amie kanae Kotonami est une Célèbre Actrice.

Ren tu es une célébrité le plus populaire du japon, le plus tendance, Ren tu ressemble a quelqu'un d'insensible, au yeux des gens qui pensent que tu joues, et considéré les femmes comme des jouer à cause de ta grande beauté et ton charisme vu que tes relations amoureux, ne dure que deux mois voir trois mois maximum. Ren dit, alors sur ceux, je vais appeler kyoko la dire que notre dîne se ferai le samedi au lieu du vendredi soir .

Ren commença a composé le numéro de portable sonna ...

* * *

**Appartement de kyoko**

kyoko était en, train de nettoyer sa chambre lorsque son portable s'est mis a sonné Mochi, Mochi Ren-san, t'es bien rentré après m'avoir déposé toute à l'heure ?! Ren répondu mais, je suis bien rentrer t'inquiète pas ma belle ; Je t'appelle pour te dire que , **je préfère que notre Dîner a lieu le samedi finalement vers 19 H 30 au Palace Ritz Carlton Hôtel Tokyo je viendrai te chercher a ton appartement vers 19 HEURE .**

**Kyoko d'accord je vous attendrai, mais cela va être incroyable, c'est un Hôtel très très luxueux Ren-san .**

A suivre


	34. Chapter 34

**Merci a kanae 671 et ****Ktoll 9,****d'avoir laissé des commentaire, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairez.**

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

**Retour a Fuwa Sho qui venait de quitte le studio d'enregistrement Stick Wood**

Fuwa sho, après avoir écrire une autre chanson au studio avec son manager shoko Aki . Et s'est dépêché d'aller voir sa petite amie l'actrice et mannequin Mimori Nanokura , qui l'attend impatiemment à son appartement en fila a toute vitesse avec sa voiture avec un look punk rock vraiment tendance décontracté, et élégance . Il s'est fait suivre par une voiture de police qui avait allumé son gyrophare .

Sho dit merde et commence a arrêté sa voiture qui est suivi par un paparazzi nomme sukichita de Boots New qui est une Agence de presse a scandale.

_Cette Agence est rival de l'Agence de presse le Daily-New ou travail le meilleur paparazzi du japon nommé yamato qui a découvert tout les petites amies de Ren Tsuruga, et est aussi actuellement en train de suivre Ren pour savoir avec qui il sort ._

Monsieur bonsoir, vous avez dépassé la limite de vitesse autorisée, je dois vous retire temporairement votre véhicule en vertu des lois nationales montrez moi votre permis de conduire, et vos papier d'identité ainsi que de votre carte d'immatriculation s'il vous plaît? Sho dit, oh bon sang de merde, comme si j'avais besoin de cela ce soir . Sho qui sort de sa voiture et s' est arrêté devant le policier qui domine en taille et, enlève ses lunette noir, adossé contre sa voiture de luxe une incroyable Mercedes. Le policier dit surpris, oh mais vous étés le chanteur sho Fuwa n'est pas ? Sho sourit ,oui c'est moi vous n'avez reconnu je ne les ai pas avec moi j'ai oublié dans la précipitation mon portefeuille que mon manager doit venir me rendre chez ma petite-amie . Le policier dit alors si vous n'avez pas vos pièces d'identités sur vous vous devez venir avec moi au poste de police régler cela.

** Les paparazzi prennent la scène en photographiant sho Fuwa arrêté par un policier clic clic….**

**une heure minutes plus tard,**

Son manager shoko Aki débarqué, au poste de police c'est la première fois que je paie une caution pour faire sortir quelqu'un d'un poste de police . Tu m'as vraiment faire peur sho quand tu m'as appeler, mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de conduire a cet vitesse tu y aurait pu avoir un accident à tu penser a ça, tu ne peux plus conduire jusqu'à nouvelle ordre .

Dieu merci tu n'avais pas bu, en conduisant, en état d'ivresse ,sinon je n'ose imaginer les conséquences de ça aussi rajouter a ta vitesse excessive. Sans compte que cela est arrivé aux oreilles des paparazzi vu que tu a été pris en photo, et même filmé en plus. Oh shoko arrêt de me prend la tête, je dois me rendre chez Minori , et j'espère que cela passera à la television . Shoko cligne des yeux , tu peux répété est tu devenu fou Sho? Oui comme çà les femmes que mes parents veulent m'impose trouverons que je ne suis pas un bon partir c'est un mal pour un bien a mes yeux, et tout cela est à moitié la faute de cette idiote de kyoko qui a moucharde a ma mère que je ne voulais plus d'elle , sinon j'étais tranquille lorsque mes parents pensaient que je devais épouse kyoko qui est sans sexe appeal ?

Kyoko, s'est pratiquement moque de moi au téléphone shoko . Kyoko semble avoir pris de l'assurance on dirai . Oh mon dieu tu es encore sur cette pauvre kyoko cela fait presque quatre mois que vous vous étés pas vu, mais, kyoko est présent dans ta bouche sho, oh je rentre chez moi, Appelle ton chauffeur Yusuke pour te conduire a demain je suis aussi fatigué de tes bénisse sho .Hé shoko appelle, mon chauffeur tu es payé pour cela non ? Fais ton travail .Sho t'es sérieux ? Il est arrêté à admire ses doigt comme de rien était . Shoko le regarde sans rien dire et appelle le chauffeur qui est venu accompagné sho chez Minori .

* * *

**Appartement de Hiou et kanae**

Kanae est rentré avec Hiou après l'avant première de son film qui était un grand succès et une journée plein de rebondissements, avec les amis acteurs qui avaient répondu présent à l'appelle de Hiou , même si kanae m'aime pas du tout le chanteur Fuwa Sho, mais il avait été invité par Hiou qui est ami avec lui malheureusement pour kanae vie a vie de kyoko .

Kanae et son homme sont dans leurs nid d'amour pour terminer la soirée de son avant première, lorsque son portable sonna , entre temps Hiou qui été chaud bouillante pour une nuit d'amour avec kanae commença à grogne qui appelle a cet heure ci pour gâché notre soirée , puis continue à embrassa sa belle au lit , Hiou . c'est kyoko qui m'appelle cela doit être important si elle appelle, tu la connais, elle m'aime pas dérangé, laisse moi prendre son appelle ensuite , je m'occuperai de toi mon amour , puis l'embrasse.

Hiou soupire d'accord je vais prendre un verre, le temps que tu es finir ton appelle avec kyoko .

**Peu après,**

Kanae dit, allo Mochi, Mochi ah moko-san j'ai faillir raccroche mon portable. Bonsoir j'espère que je te dérange pas dans quelque chose ? Kanae sourit, en pensa à la fois ou kyoko était venu chez elle le week-end, et avait entendu son débat sexuelle, avec Hiou et kyoko avait même fuir suite a cela en la mentant en plus sur les raisons de son départ rapide. Comment va tu ? Et bien moko-san, je voulais te dire que Ren-san vient de m'appelle en disant que notre rendez-vous sera finalement le samedi .

Kanae demande pourquoi avoir changé ?

Kyoko dit et bien il ma dit que le week-end sera mieux le temps qu'il organise le mieux, ah le dîner se fera tu sais dans quel hôtel moko-san ? Kanae dit non surprend -moi ? Kyoko dit et ,bien il nous a réservé un dîner au chandelle dans un palace , Ren ma dit ah je me souviens au** Palace Ritz Carlton Hôtel Tokyo** vers 19 H 30 .

Kanae dit wow, je vois que Ren va mettre le paquet kyoko dit oui c'est un hôtel cinq étoile même dans mes rêve, je ne pensais pas y aller un jours aller dîner là-bas moko-san .Kanaé dit oui, ton Ren a que ça à faire pour se faire pardonner à la hauteur de son mensonge dit-elle doucement.

Kyoko dit hein, tu as dis quoi?!Moko-san, pourquoi est tu toujours mystérieuse lorsqu'il s'agit de ce Docteur Ren kei. Kanae soupire, kyoko il n'y a rien , tu saura tout lors de ton dîner au chandelle, finalement c'est bien comme çà, je viens d'avoir une nouvelle idée pour ce fameux dîner hum, demain c'est vendredi, je vais venir te chercher pour aller au Centre Commerciale, de mon quartier pour te faire une teinture, et acheté ta belle robe de soire , pour donné que tu sois méconnaissable pour les paparazzi et sho Fuwa, pour ne pas qu'il découvre de suite qu'il s'agit de toi . Kanaé dit oh mon dieu c'est vrai shotaro risquerai de me connais, mais une minute pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y aura des paparazzi , moko-san avoue moi la vérité Ren-san est une docteur célèbre c'est çà ?

Kyoko non c'est pas un docteur célèbres, mais cet homme est très très riche , c'est tout ce que je vais t'avouer le reste c'est a lui de te l'avouer kyoko comme prévu lors de votre dîner au chandelle en espérant que les paparazzis ne viendront pas gâcher votre soirée romantique .

Kyoko dit ha tu avais remarqué aussi n'est ce pas moko-san qu' il a l'air très fortuné sa façon d'être, son élégance naturel, sa voiture très coûteuse, sas manière gentleman et respectueuse, tout cela me faire dire que c'est une personne qui vient d'une famille de riche . Kanaé sourire au bout du fil d'accord kyoko, à demain soir je viens de chercher en voiture pour aller faire du shopping .

Kyoko dit oh mon dieu moko-san jamais j'aurai cru que ce genre de chose arriverait aussi vite aller a un rendez-vous galant avec un homme beau et riche, qui est devenu mon petite-amie, et en plus aller faire du shopping pour me trouver de beau vêtement de soirée comme une princesse, dans un hôtel cinq étoile c'est mon rêve qui se réalise, alors que ce maudit shotaro me rabattait les oreille que je me trouverai jamais quelqu'un de mieux que lui même pas dans mes rêve les plus fous, tu te rend compte moko-san ?

Kanae dit oui c'est pour cela que ,e veux que tu sois reconnaissable lors de ce dîner pour que la beauté qui dort en toi soit relevé au grand jours pour que sho à son petite attaque cardiaque . Kyoko s'est mis a rire moko-san tu as des drôle d'idées, tu penses qu'il n'aurai des paparazzis vu qu' il s'agirait d'un hôtel très luxueuse n'est pas ? Kanae dit oui bien sur c'est parce que je savais que vu qu'il est riche qu'il partirai avec toi dans un hôtel coûteuse ou il y'a des célébrités qui vont aussi dîner .

Kyoko dit ha je comprend in peu ton idée de paparazzi maintenant il doit avoir des célébrités là-bas qui sortiront pour aller manger aussi dans ce genre d'endroit moko-san .

Kanaé pensa pauvre kyoko tu es à mille lieux d'imaginer que c'est lui la célébrité en question que chercheront les paparazzi qu'il s'agit en réalité de l'acteur le plus connu du japon et le plus riche plus précieusement, mais je ne peux pas dire cela à kyoko, c'est à Ren Tsuruga-san de t'avoue son mensonge, et j'espère que cela lui portera pas préjudice parce que kyoko déteste plus que tout les menteuses dû à Fuwa Sho qui l'avait mentir pendant quatre ans pour se servir d'elle comme servante a toute faire, Ren Tsuruga-san a joué à un jeu dangereux avec kyoko sans savoir vu que Ren est miraculeusement tombé amoureux de kyoko, qui semble commence a avoir des sentiments pour Ren Tsuruga .

Kyoko dit moko, tu as encore dans tes pensé comme a chaque fois Kanaé quitta ses pensé et répondu oui kyoko c'est vrai, bon a demain d'accord je viendrai te chercher bon nuit . Kyoko dit merci pour ton idée et a demain moko-san bonsoir a toi , tu étais belle a ton avant première de ce soir. Kanae demande tu as vraiment regardez mon avant première, à la télévision comme je te avait indiqué . Kyoko dit oui toi et Hiou étaient magnifiquement bien habillées et bien a sortir ensemble, j'ai déchanté lorsque, j'ai vu shotaro et sa petite-amie cette actrice Minori. Kanae dit hum tu as vu finalement à quoi ressemble sa nouvelle petite amie de sho..bon a demain au revoir .

Après avoir raccroché son portable de kanae , Hiou l'attendais dans son salon privé, et levant la tête, pour donne un baise a sa fiance, tu as fini de téléphone a kyoko concernant son fameux rendez vous avec Ren tsuruga-san . Oui mon chéri , puis hiou la tire pour qu'elle s'assit sur son genou maintenant tu as le temps ,pour t'occuper de ton homme puis l'embrasse, dans un baise mouille, et commence à mettre sa main droite dans sa robe de nuit , lorsque son portable sonna encore, Hiou grogne et arrêta son baise . Kanaé sourit et se dit c'est encore kyoko qui ne rappelle, et prend l'appelle sans même regarder l'appelant, et dit kyoko qu'est ce que tu as oublié un détail sur ton rendez-vous ? sans surprise lorsqu'elle entendu la voix d'un homme répondu bonsoir, ce n'est pas kyoko au bout du fil et désolé de vous déranger à cet heure tardive du soir .

Kanaé s'est levé des genoux de son homme , et ouvre les yeux par surprise parce qu'elle la reconnu immédiatement cet voix de velours c'est celle de l'acteur Ren Tsuruga, et sourire bonsoir Ren Tsuruga , Hiou s'est assit de son fauteuil correctement . Kanaé dit aussitôt tu t'es enfin décidé à parler avec ma personne tsuruga-san et demande que me vaut l'honneur de ton appelle ?

Ren se racle la gorge, et dit je suis désolé pour ma dernière fois au parc, pour être parti sans cri égard , kanae dit avec sarcasme oh vous parlez du jour où vous vous êtes enfuis pour ne pas me croise, et avouer votre petite mensonge ou supercherie à kyoko n'est pas ?

Ren avouait avec embarrass, en disant c'est vrai que, je ne suis pas fier de ce malentendu que j'ai laissés installer entre kyoko et moi depuis le jour de notre petite accident dans cette petite ruelle, je dois l'admettre. Mais je l'expliquerai tous le samedi lors de notre dîne, pour qu'elle fait mieux la connaissance du vrai moi et découvrir qui ,je suis enfin de la prouve mon amour sincère pour elle lors de ce dîne voilà tout en souhaitant que kyoko ne m' en voudra pas trop .

Kanae soupira au bout du fil oui, je l'espère, aussi même si kyoko est une jeune femme simple et compréhensible , néanmoins votre comment dire mensonge concernant votre vrai identité risque de la choque, elle a faillir découvrir la vérité que vous étiez Ren Tsuruga l'acteur et non le Ren Kei le Docteur . Lorsque Michika la co-Stars de votre Drama Médicale qui vient de se termine avait été invite au show variété de yappa Kimagure bridge rock des frère Ishibashi, j'ai pu change de chaîne avait qu'elle parle du Dr Kei Tetsu votre personnage elle aura faire directement le lien entre vous et Ren tsuruga-san .

Ren, dit je vous remercie pour tout kyoko m'a dit que vous étiez sa meilleure amie cela m'a vraiment surprise Kana-chan .

C'est vrai dit kanae nous sommes amie, depuis un an et demi maintenant .

Ren demande dis-moi qui est ce shotaro dont elle m'a parler .

Kanae lève un sourcil et soupire, et bien c'est le vrai prenons de celui qui nous a présenté , qui est a l'Agence Akatoki, c'est ce maudit chanteur sho Fuwa . Ren dit ah, je vois, c'est donc lui qui je comprend maintenant l'histoire . Ren la dit, puis-je vous demande un service concernant kyoko kanae-chan ?oui qu'elle est ce service Tsuruga ? Et bien tout d'abord avez vous prévu ,de faire du shopping par hasard ? Kanae dit , oui j'étais en ligne avec elle tout à l'heure ,et nous avions convenu de partir faire du shopping demain après son travail, et j'ai pensé l'emmener pour la partie maquillage, le samedi deux heure avant votre rendez-vous .

Ren faire hum , c'est parfait alors écoute s'il vous plaît, je souhaiterai que vous alliez dans la boutique **HR'Mandy de shoto** , parce que ,j'ai laissé des consignes déjà pour que vous allier avec kyoko pour y faire des achats, de tout ce dont elle aurait besoin comme accessoire de beauté , prenez tous ce dont kyoko aurai besoins sans problème et faite, en sorte que kyoko ne sache pas , que cela vient de moi, je crois l'avoir cerner déjà un peu kyoko ne peut pas dépendre d'un homme, mais elle est devenu ma petite amie maintenant et de ce fait , je souhaite prendre soin d'elle a ma manière et sache que kyoko est différente de mes anciennes petites amies qui sont sortirent avec moi . Kanae dit ah et ,en quoi kyoko est différente Tsuruga , je veux l'attendre de votre bouche ?

Ren soupire au bout du fil, je vais, ou si vous voulez je vais vous faire une petite confession me concernant qui risque de vous surprendre, et veillez à ce que cela reste entre vous et moi je vous prie kanae Kotonami.

Kanae est surprise du ton de velours de l'acteur numéro un du pays qui s'apprête a la faire une soit disant confession, oui c'est promis, je ne dirai rien a personne vous avez ma parole Tsuruga-san .

**Ren dit et bien , je vais vous avoue sans honte que c'est la première fois que je suis amoureux d'une femme, depuis que je suis en âge éprouve des sentiments envers les filles , et je pense aussi faire du sérieux et long terme avec kyoko, voilà tout . **

_Kanae ,était surprise des dires de cet hommes connu comme un play-boy notoire depuis plusieurs années elle avait la bouche ,et les yeux grandes ouvertes,__au bout du fil en demandant,__ vous êtes au sérieux Ren Tsuruga -san, kyoko est vraiment votre première amour ? Oui, c'est la vérité kanae-chan, je vois que ma petite confession vous a surprise. Kanae dit, oui c'est vrai je dois l'admettre, ce coup de foudre dont kyoko m'a parler veut dire que vous l'avez aimer du premier regard ! Très bien Tsuruga-san comme vous avez décidez de faire du sérieux avec kyoko, vous aurez mon soutien total , au cas ou votre mensonge vous rattraperez lors de ce dîner de tout les danger a mes yeux ._

Ren rit ah ah , c'est vrai que j'ai laisse les chose traîner,en longueur, je l'admets que kyoko ne doit pas savoir que lorsque ,je ne suis confessé à kyoko, je sortais encore avec l'actrice kana,et cela risque d'être problématique , pire mal prise par kyoko je crains . je vais l'expliquer comme je peux, en espérant qu'elle comprendra la situation qui ne dépasse moi même.

Bon je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, et je souhaiterai que vous veniez avec kyoko, chez moi dans votre voiture le samedi soir vers 18 H 30, parce que j'ai une surprise pour elle, je vais vous envoyer mon adresse exact par Mail demain matin et merci votre aide sera vraiment le bienvenu surtout si kyoko découvre vérité sur mon compte, et je suis aussi suivi par yamato le paparazzi, qui n'arrête pas de me suivre depuis deux jours, il a encore commence , enfin de découvrir qui est ma nouvelle petite-amie . Je sais parfaitement que kyoko ne souhaite pas être exposé vu que c'est une jeune femme, discrète, qui ne souhaiterait pas être sous les feux des projecteurs comme elle me la fait remarquer un jour indirectement, et je respecterai son choix .

Kanae dit, je vois bon très bien, je vais venir avec kyoko chez vous discrètement vu que le meilleur paparazzi du japon est a votre poursuite ; Ren dit merci d'avance et a samedi au revoir et bon shopping . Kanae, dit merci et a samedi. Puis les deux raccroche leurs portable . Alors qu'est ce que Ren t'a dit au téléphone mon amour ? Kanae, dit a son homme, et bien il veut que kyoko et moi allons dans la boutique HR'Mandy pour faire du shopping a ses frais et tu ne connais pas la meilleure hiou Tsuruga-san approche toi bien souhaiterai faire du sérieux avec kyoko je suis encore sous le choc kyoko a gagné le gros lot comme premier petit- ami oh mon dieu .

Hiou dit c'est vrai? Tsuruga-san veut faire du sérieux avec kyoko,pas possible, et bien comme quoi tout arrive dans la vie d'une personne , c'est géniale kyoko le mérite vraiment après, tout ce qu'elle avait traversés avec sho Fuwa qui a beau être une de mes amis mais s'était bien moqué de kyoko et un autre homme la trouve finalement a son goût et cet homme se trouve etre pas n'importe qui en plus , Wow ah ah rit-il sho risque d'avoir une vrai attaque cardiaque crois tellement il sera surprise de voir la fille qui a rejeté et qui est désormais la petiote amie de l'acteur charismatique Ren Tsuruga que sho déteste Ren Tsuruga par jalousie depuis de nombreuses années déjà mon chéri le fait que Ren ta donne carte blanche pour l'habillement de kyoko simplifiera les choses c'est vraiment parfait si Ren prend tout en charge hum ce rendez vous semble bien parti on dirait c'est pas tout mon amour ou on en étaient déjà ?

Kanae sourit a son homme, on va célébrer cette bonne nouvelle a la place de kyoko, qui sera habillée comme une vrai princesse puisque ,je n'est plus à me soucie des vêtements de luxe que kyoko doit porter pour être la plus belle pour son premier rendez-vous amoureux avec son première petite amie espérons que les paparazzi ne dérangerons cet soire pour que ,Ren puis parler tranquillement à kyoko sur son identité je suis si contente puis kanae est d'humeur coquine tout un coup pour le plus grand plaisir le plus grand bonheur de Hiou qui commençait à l'embrasse avidement dans un baisse mouillé .

Hiou dit, quel visage adorable, tu m'offre la ma belle kanae, ils s'embrasse jusqu'à dans la chambre a coucher , puis Hiou l'allonge sur le lit après avoir enlevé les habilles, de sa belle kanae, et les tiens. Il était déjà en érection en train de dévorer ses partis intime comme à son habitude. Kanae gémissait sans cesse, en cambra son dos au délicieuse sensation de plaisir ressentir, après l'avoir bien mouillée, il s'allongeant sur elle de tout leur longueur, pour se faire face avec amour dans les yeux, puis il s'introduire en elle dans un va et vient incessant tellement il avait fin d'elle. Il suça ses seines pendant, ses mouvements de bassins rapide, kanae attrapa sa chevelure, en cria a cette sensation agréable qui envahissait son corps en feu, et ses entrailles qui jouirrr de plaisir, il augmenta, l'intensité du rythme de pénétration. Oh oui c'est si bon hiou, n'arrête pas mon amour puis s'embrassa fougueusement jusqu'à leur apogées sexuelle, oh mon dieu ca vient, je sens que je vais jouir moi aussi dit , Hiou puis il éjacula et s'allongeait à côté d'elle pour reprendre son souffle et recommence le deuxième round

A suivre


	35. Chapter 35

**Merci a kanae 671 d'avoir laissé des commentaire, et j'espère que ce chapitre plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

**le lendemain matin**

**Appartement de kyoko **

Kyoko s'est réveillé, à faire sa toilette et à prépare son petit déjeuner qu'elle pris dans son salon, en regardant la télévision , lorsqu'elle tombe sur une publicité , en faisant un zapping télé, et voit qui sho Fuwa, son ami d'enfance dans une publicité de cosmétique. oh mon dieu c'est mon rêve depuis l'enfance à faire ce genre de pub,et à être maquillée comme une princesse par des cosmétiques de luxe, kyoko soupira, et s'est sentir jalouse plus que jamais à cet instant précis de tête de cochon de shotaro, je dois l'admettre que shotaro brille de mille feu dans ce maudit spot publicitaire.

Oh , quel chance quand je penses que je me suis cassé le dos à travailler comme un âne pour cet imbécile qui récolte les lauriers, et moi les maux de do suites a mes nombreuses travail pour le nourrir et payer le loyer dans cet appartement de luxe que j'ai loué à l'époque. la vie peut vraiment être injuste parfois ; kyoko rouge en regarda l'écran TV le spot pub :

_Sho Fuwa dit faite vous un teint comme les célébrités, la beauté d'une peau fraîche à la blancheur éclatant la nouvelle protection UV vous serez radieux avec la Gamme des produits Lupinous SEARA choisissez le meilleur qui vous donnera l'éclat et la transparence pour avoir un look radieuse , pour avoir une belle peau soyeuse pour de beaux personnes comme vous. Sho fait à la fin un de ses sourire charmeur, en montrant ses dents blanche ! __**Cosmétiques Lupinous SEARA**__ en vente dès maintenant dans nos boutiques à Tokyo. _

Kyoko éteigne la télévision pour aller prendre son bus pour se rendre à son travail d'assistante maternelle. Et pensa aujourd'hui, c'est le grand soir Moko-san viendra me chercher pour aller faire du shopping,mais est ce que j'ai assez d'argent pour m'acheter des vêtements coûteuse pour le première rendez vous de ma vie misérable qui était fait de tristesse et de solitude à un moment donné de ma vie. Oh mon dieu comment , je vais faire , hum j'ai vraiment pas envie de demande encore de l'argent à moko-san qui fait déjà tant pour moi, c'est vraiment une très bonne amie, la meilleure du monde .

J'ai honte de la demande de m'aide , mais je la rembourserai une fois avoir eu mon salaire , voilà , c'est la seule solution, je vais faire cela , bonne idée. Oh, je dois parti si je ne veux pas rate mon bus.

* * *

**Résidence de sudo yuka, l'une des futur actrice de Box 'R **

yuka sudo, une nouvelle actrice montante de l'agence Softhat vient de se réveiller chez ses parents ou elle habite pour l'instant. C'est la co-stars de kanae Kotonami du film les amants Maudit est rentrée chez elle après avoir dîné dans un restaurant français, à l'abri des regards **indiscrète avec l'acteur kijima Hidehito,** qui après avoir joué un coup tordu à son désormais **Ex petite Ruriko Matsunai** disant à l'avant première qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemblent lorsque **l'actrice Ruriko** avait été prise en photo chez **le chanteur medium le** **mystérieux Reino du groupe de Boy-Band Vie Ghoul** .

Son portable sonna allo c'est moi yuka , Makino, nous avons rendez vous à l'agence ce matin , oui je sais Makino , je viens a peine de me réveillé qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? et bien ton grand frère m'a appelle 50 fois pour savoir ou tu étais après ton avant première . Yuka dit a sa copine , je dois aller faire ma toilette après on parlera une fois a notre Agence . D'accord yuka a tout a l'heure je serais là-bas avec Marumi , et tu nous dira tout sur ton dîne avec l'acteur kijima , en tout cas t'inquiète pas j'ai dis a ton frère que nous sommes aller dîner avec d'autres grand célébrités qui étaient présentes à ton avant première au restaurant .Yuka dit ,ah merci c'est gentil de m'avoir couvrir au revoir Makino .

* * *

**Quelques heures plu-tard à L'Agence Softhat, dont le PDG Morizumi Jouji **

**la jeune actrice arrivait à son agence, et gare sa voiture.**

Une fois dans les locaux de l'agence, Yuka tombait nez a nez , nez avec une autre actrice montant qui vient de terminer son appel téléphonique avec son manager . Tien qui est ce que ,je vois à l'agence de bon matin la belle sudo yuka, comment va-tu demande **Chiori Amamiya,** et toi aussi Momose Itsumi, bonjour. Yuka rajoute, en disant vous avez bien, de la chance oh, les filles d'avoir a jouent dans** le drama de l'année Dark Moon avec kijima -san, l'actrice Aria** et bien sur le grand Ren Tsuruga-san oh mon dieu si je savais que l'audition avait eu lieu je aurai participle, les dit cela aurait servi à rien , parce que moi personnellement j'ai été choisi à cause **du clip Prisoner du chanteur sho Fuwa** en tant que Ange diabolique dans ce clip qui continu de battre des record de vente au hit parade , jusqu'à présent , et toi Momose pourquoi** le réalisateur Ogata** ta choisir ?Momose répondu , et bien j'ai participé à l'audition je correspondait au rôle voilà tout mon manager ma appelé que j'avais été prise pour le rôle, et le réalisateur voulait aussi un peu de sang frais des nouveaux venu qui sait, bon les fille je dois vous laisse, pour aller faire du shopping pour acheter ma robe pour l'interview avec les acteurs bientôt-c'est quand déjà Chiori ? Et mon manager vient de me confirmer que c'est le mardi avec tous les acteurs du **casting de Dark-Moon.**

Yuka dit bon ravir de vous avoir vu à l'agence les filles vu que nous avons toute un emploi du temps chargé, moi je continue la promotion de mon film avec l'actrice **kanae Kotonami** dans notre **film les Amants Maudit**. **Momose** dit ton film était génial à l'avant première, n'est pas** Chiori**? Oui ? Wow yuka tu faisais vraiment femme fatal en mante religieuse qui a volé le mari de kanae dans ce film qui je dois l'admettre est vraiment intriguant jusqu'au dernier moment de la mort du personnage de kanae a la fin du film . Ah merci et contente que vous aviez aime mon film à bientôt Momose , et Chiori .

Les deux autres actrices répondu a l'unisson a la prochaine yuka. Bon moi aussi je vais m'acheter ma tenu pour l'interview, a bientôt Momose, dit Chiori Amamiya . D'accord , dit Momose, nous nous verrons mardi au-revoir . Puis chacune repartir de son côté a leurs occupation.

* * *

**Appartement de Ren Tsuruga,**

**Il y'a une semaine, Ren avait signé un contrat de pub pour** **la Marque R'Mandy Time pour une Montre de luxe de la nouvelle collection société qui appartient à la famille Hizuri Kuu et Julianna qui sont les parents de Kuon Hizuri le vrai nom de Ren Tsuruga ,en clair c'est son héritage . Son manager ne,connaît absolument pas sa vrai identité,et que les parents de Ren sont Multimilliardaire.**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du tournage que Yashiro-san avait planifié avec l'équipe de tournage de l'Agence Platinum , dont le PDG est Kurosaki Ushio. C'est le jour du Tournage du spot publicitaire, et photoshop de la montre de sport de luxe de HR'Mandy de la nouvelle collection de l'année .

Ren s'est réveillé et a fait sa toilette du matin, et prit son petit-déjeuner Américain, en se prépare des œufs, avec du bacon, café léger, après s'être bien habiller avec un s'accordait parfaitement à la coupe qui souligne son physique de rêve avec la veste en cuir noir et un tee shirt blanc , tandis que le pantalon est en cuir noir , avec paires de Chaussures Noir brillant à sortir avec l'ensemble, ses cheveux sont plaqués en arrière sur son visage Angélique..

**Ren appelé kyoko aussitôt , tout en souriant Allô !Mochi!Mochi !**

Kyoko est en route pour son travail d'assistante maternelle en crèche , assis dans le bus pour se rendre au quartier des célébrités Shoto, lorsqu'elle sentit son portable sonne dans son sac a main, et voir le prénom de l'appelant elle sourit, et prend l'appelle, en disant bonjour Ren-san, bonjour Kyoko-chan comment va -tu ce matin ? Kyoko, étais tout excité comme une petite fille, je..je vais bien Ren-san, je suis en route pour le travail, et vous ? Hum je vais très bien, je pensais a vous ,alors je voulais entendre votre voix douce dès ce matin. Kyoko jubilais de plaisir au mot de son petit ami ,c'est vrai moi aussi vous me manque vraiment .

Ren, dit c'est vrai, j'en suis très heureux, ce n'est qu'une question d'heure lorsque j'ai terminé ce que j'ai a faire, je viendrai vous cherchez dans notre petite ruelle, habituelle , c'est cela que vous voulez n'est kyoko -chan pour ne pas que tes collègues de travail, te vois dans une voiture de luxe et commence a te pose des questions sur ta vie privée.

Ren-san, j'ai l'impression que vous parliez sous un ton de reproche, j'espère seulement que vous comprenez, mon point de vu a ce sujet n'est pas ? Ren dit, alors à Kyoko comment puis-je me fâche pour une chose aussi futile, je respecte votre choix que notre relation soit secret pour l'instant aux yeux de tes collègues de travail , il y'a aucun problème a ce sujet mon coeur. Bon je vais te laisse, en te souhaitant une bonne journée, dans l'attente de notre rendez-vous, que j'attends avec impatience, je t'embrasse très fort et a ce soir je t'en parlerai plus en détail lorsque nous nous verrons demain chez moi ? Hein chez vous Ren -san pourquoi ?

Ren répondu parce que j'ai fais des modification dans notre programme de dîne vu que tu va faire du shopping avec ta copine kanae -chan nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous voir ce soir kyoko j'ai des rendez vous aujourd'hui et puis je vois organise des surprise pour vous .

Kyoko, dit c'est vrai une surprise ?

Ren dit je ne vous dirai rien ma belle, ah ah attend demain soir pour cela, je pense que j'en ai trop dit même kyoko. Kyoko rigole en disant , mais non vous n'avez rien dit du tout Ren-san. Elle dit au revoir, puis ils raccrochent tous deux leur portable.

Ren Tsuruga appel aussitôt son manager yashiro Yukihito le portable sonna Ren dit Allô!Mochi!Mochi

Bonjour comment va tu Yukihito !?

Yashiro dit , je vais très bien, ah Ren, j'espère que tu as déjà bien pris ton petite déjeuné ce matin

Ren, répondu, Oui je viens de finir mon petite déjeuner habituel l'inquiet pas merci de t'inquiéter, je sais que, je dois faire de l'activité physique dans une piscine tout à l'heure pour les besoins de mon spot publicitaire alors je suis en pleine forme fini dans 1 heure à la **piscine pour l'enregistrement du spot publicitaire au studio SB Skip de l'Agence Platinum.**

D'accord Ren à toute à l'heure, ah n'oublie pas ton maillot de bain et les autres accessoire de nageur puis son manager yashiro raccrocha le portable.

* * *

**30 Minutes plus-tard,**

Ren a pris sa première voiture de nouveau,la porsch blanc, et la gare dans l'allée près du lieu de tournage aménagé pour les besoins de son spot publicitaire est arrivé sur le lieu du tournage, il est accueillir par son manager yashiro Yukihito l'attendait déjà,ah ah Renn, puis Yashiro qui est d'humeur a le taquine vu que Ren s'appelle Mr Ponctualité, hum tu as deux minutes de retard. Ren sourit à son manager, j'étais bloqué dans-les embouteillage matinal voila, la raison de mes deux minutes de retard. Yashiro rit ah ah toujours réponse a tous Ren ,bon Allons-y l'équipe publicitaire de Kurosaki Ushio, nous entend dans la piscine avec une partie aménagée pour le tournage vidéo avec différentes décor . Ils sont accueillir dès leur arrivée près du studio par l'assistant de la pub embauché par la filiale Hizuri .Miss Brenda Williams saluait, Ren accompagné de Yashiro-san.

Miss Williams, qui parle aussi japonais, dit aux deux hommes Bonjour, je suis Brenda Williams ravie de vous rencontrez, suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît ?

**Une fois arriver**

le Réalisateur Ayashiko , et le photographe Aokiji sont arrêtés tous deux en plein briefing leur équipes de photographe et de tournage vidéo enfin de donner les dernières instructions sur le déroulement de la journée.

**le photographe Aokiji-san, et le Réalisateur Ayashiko disaient nous comptons sur vous tous et, n'oublions pas qu'il y'a cette Brenda Williams, qui est venu spécialement de Los Angeles recommandé par Juliana Hizuri, en personne pour veiller au bon déroulement de ce spot publicitaire pour la Monstre de luxe Time de la nouvelle collection de ce début d'année pour la Marque de luxe R'Mandy soyons parfait ne négligeons, aucun détails, vous comprenez tous,**

**Montrons que l'Agence Platinum du PDG Ushio Kurosaki est l'une des meilleur sur le marché japonais ; reconnu dans le show biz ; en matière de publicité dans le monde aller au travail .**

les membres de chaque équipes crient à l'unisson oui ; sous l'œil de Ren Tsuruga et son manager qui attendaient patiemment que ils finissent . Aokiji dit pour terminer à son groupe d'éclairagiste photo ; je veux les meilleurs images pour la partir dit, Ah bonjour, Tsuruga-Kun, yashiro-san ravi de vous rencontrer de nouveau **dit Aokiji** nous allons commence par la séance photo d'abord !Ren, dit très bien ravi de retravailler avec vous Aokiji-san;et ravi de vous revoir aussi Ayashiko le Réalisateur, dit moi aussi ah Miss Williams , veuillez imprimer le script et en donner un à Ren, et expliquer les détails du tournage. Brenda, dit au directeur cela à déjà été fait il y'a une semaine .

Le Réalisateur dit alors ah mais c'est parfait Tsuruga-Kun vous connaissez déjà votre script par coeur Brenda dit à Ren, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à le demander en battant ses faux cil . Ren, dit oui je vous remercie avec son sourire charmeur qui fut battre le coeur de la jeune blonde Américaine qui remontait des mèches de cheveux de son visage, Brenda est habillé ,en tailleur noir blanc;

Le geste aguicheuse de la belle assistante qui n'a pas échappé , à l'œil acquérir de Yashiro qui souriant au fond de lui en pensa mon dieu même de bon matin Ren se fait quand même dragué par une femme y'a n'a qui en ont de la chance d'être née avec une beauté hors du commun même si , je doutes que Ren soit vraiment un Pur japonais vu ses train du visage fin et son physique de rêve, qui fait certainement mouille toute les femmes asiatique , du monde et les femmes étranges aussi !Brenda dit allons-y, je vous accompagnerai dans votre loge réservée, enfin pour vous préparez avec l'aide de notre styliste.

_ Une fois arriver a la loge, Miss Brenda, voir Davis et la maquilleuse discuter entre eux , et présente son équipe américain à l'acteur japonais, sans ce doute une seconde que Ren est le fils biologie de la belle ancienne top modèle Juliana Hizuri. Ren je vous présent David Johnson C'est l'un de nos styliste, George n'a pas fut se libérer pour venir au japon._

_Ren ,dit Nice to meet you David ._

_Le styliste répondu Nice to meet you too Ren, en lui serrant la main, Davis est sous le charme, et commence a faire les yeux douce a son tour à Ren qui lâcha sa main aussitôt , en lui donnant son faux sourire commercial . Ce qui a presque fait rire encore , yashiro qui devinant , que ce David doit être un homme Gay vu qu'il bavait sur Ren sans se gêner, il y'a une second_ .

_Brenda, dit après vous serez maquillée par notre maquilleuse Brittany Miller._

_ Ren dit très bien, allons-y pour l'essayage . _

_David le styliste accompagnant Ren Tsuruga dans sa loge amenage avec tout le confort d'une **loge VIP,** lumière lumineuse, dressing aménagé avec a disposition les différentes slip, et boxer de bains homme , avec les accessoires de bain lunette , bonnet serviette choisir **par la Marque avec le logo R'Mandy Time** ._

**Pendant que l'assistante , Brenda appelait la maquilleuse pour s'apprêter ..**

Les techniciens viennent de terminer ,les dernières branchements de la caméra vidéo pour la partir Commercial TV qui sera diffusé à la télévision.!Après l'installation de l'éclairage du décore de la piscine , ou se déroule la scène, cela consiste à réaliser un virage du bassin avec la montre R'Mandy Time en évidence au poignet pendant qui nage ...

**Pendant ce temps,**

Le styliste , David sortit de la loge de Ren pour qu'il puisses faire sa séance d'essayage de boxeur , et de slip de bain pour trouve le maillot de bain qui lui conviendra pour le sport publicitaire . Après avoir choisir un boxer de bain , et s'est fait maquiller par la maquilleuse, Brittany Miller. Ren marchait vers le lieu de la piscine accompagné par son manager yashiro qui tenait la serviette de bain de Ren qui marchait avec ses longues jambes, beau comme un dieu, sa puissante présence attirait tout d'intentions de tout l'équipe dans la salle qui avaient leur yeux, rives sur l'acteur .

Quand aux femmes présentes, elles avaient leurs yeux grandes ouverts, et admiratives du corps de rêve de l'acteur numéro un du japon . Elle chuchotaient entre elles, la rumeur disait que c'était un grand sportif mais ,voir son corps d'athlète, ses muscles et la masse musculaire abdominaux de son corps magnifique est vraiment impressionnant c'est vraiment impressionnant d'avoir la chance d'admiré cela de prés , elles étaient toutes figés à cet vu magnifique et en avalant même, leur salive en regardant l'entrejambe de Ren, elles étaient presque toute ,en chaleurs sous le coup rien qu'à cet vu .

Les hommes de l'équipe n'avaient pas imaginent , que le corps de l'acteur numéro un du japon serait aussi attrayant. c'est un homme qui en a dans le pantalon apparemment, il n'est pas du tout petit , et certaines s'en mordait les lèvres, sans compte David, et Brenda qui n'étaient pas en reste, avec leurs yeux étonnés par la beauté et le corps magnifique de cet acteur Ren Tsuruga soit disant japonais .

**David et Brenda regardaient Ren avance vers la piscine ou se déroulera le tournage, avec leur yeux admiratifs et leurs presque sortir de leur l'orbite en pensez est-ce que cet homme est vraiment un japonais ?en disant en anglais a l'unisson, oh my god, this man is very sexy fucking shit and swallowed their saliva** ...**est-ce que cet acteur qui est magnifiquement très beau est -il un vrai japonais sans mélange ethnique c'est pas possible ? Davis regardait sa collègue américaine Brenda, qui semblait être encore plus fasciné ,et intéressé tout à coup encore plus par cet homme . **

Ren marchait, vers la piscine avec élégance, et grâce même en boxer de bain avec son corps sans une once de graisse tout en muscle avec des abdominaux en béton par 8, avec 4 de chaque côté Le Réalisateur dit, je veux les meilleurs angle deux caméra avec un de chaque côté, pour suivre Ren une fois dans la piscine ,en train de nage en brasse.

N'accélère pas trop vos mouvements de bras Ren, enfin que nous prenions en photos votre poignet pour voir la montre **de luxe R'Mandy Time a votre poignet droit** , sous tous les coupure .

Je suis prêt dit Ren! pour tourne la scène.

Le réalisateur dit ,commençons à tourner...

A SUIVRE ...

_Rencontre accidentelle de Ren et kyoko à l'agence LME..._


	36. Chapter 36

**Shopping et révélation surprise **

**Chapter 36**

**Retour a Ren Tsuruga sur son Lieux de la Publicité dans une piscine aménagée pour les besoins de son spot Commercial.**

Pendant que tous Les techniciens faisaient les branchements, pour la partie photographie. Ren marchait, vers la partie piscine avec élégance, et grâce, dans son boxer de bain avec son corps de rêve, sans une once de graisse ,tout en muscle avec des abdominaux en béton avec des tablette de chocolat par 8, avec 4 de chaque côté

Le Réalisateur dit, je veux les meilleurs angle deux caméra de chaque côté.

le réalisateur continuait de parle à Ren qui faisait des échauffement de ses pieds et ses bras pendant qu'il lui parlait,Ren-kun vous devez nager, en brasse comme si vous fassiez de la compétition puisque vous êtes un très bon nageur une fois dans la piscine, n 'accéléré pas trop vos mouvements de bras, enfin que la caméra film bien votre poignet avec la montre de luxe R'Mandy Time, sous tous les coupure. c'est un contrôleur d'indicateur de santé.

c'est une montre intelligente qui affichera vos efforts pendant que vous nagiez, le temps de nage, le nombre de calorie brûler enfin que vous auriez dépenser ,en un clin d'œil .

_Ren sourit en, regarda la montre a son poignet et se dit que c'est sa mère l'ex Top Modèle légendaire Juliana Romanov Hizuri qui a du avoir cette idée pour contrôlez l'alimentation de son père Kuu Hizuri vu qu'il est surnommé le trou noir, puisque mon père à une appétit d'ogre, et mange comme cinquante. Ren quitta ses pensees, et répondu j'ai bien compris la scène . _

Le réalisateur, dit très bien commençons la scène de piscine ...

**Scène 1**

** 1.2.3 Action**

Ren commence à rentrer, dans la piscine .Ren, dit je suis prêt , il commença à nageait pendant quelques minutes, non stop tout le long plusieurs fois, avec la caméra qui le suivait en le filma tout le long sous plusieurs angles.

Le réalisateur dit Coupez ! Coupez ! c'était Magnifique, parfait du début à la fin .

Le réalisateur dit oui vous pouvez sortir Ren-kun . Il sortir du bain bien mouillé, en fixa la caméra avec son regard de braise, et son sourire énigmatiquement a la caméra, puis regarda sa montre au poignet avec une expression satisfait de l'indicateur du battement de son coeur dû à son effort physique, une caméra filmait tout les indicateurs de la montre de luxe de R'Mandy .

Le réalisateur dit Coupez !coupez !c'est dans la boîte!

Yashiro-san courut pour donnant une serviette de bain à Ren, qui sortir de la piscine.

Le réalisateur dit , c'est une belle réussite, nous gardons cette scène pour notre publicité.

Ren-kun venez voir ce qui a été enregistré s'il vous plaît.

Après avoir vu le visionnage, de la vidéo Ren,dit c'est bien avec sa serviette en main .

Le réalisateur dit oui c'est vrai ,on voit bien la montre qui était en évidence pendant que vous nagiez, hum nous gardons cette scène pour notre publicité on est d'accord Ren ? je suis d'accord..

* * *

**Retour à deux nouvelles actrice montant de l'Agence Softhat **

Momose et Chiori sont dans la voiture de Momose pour aller en premières au centre commercial dans le quartier des célébrités à shoto pour faire du shopping vestimentaire en vu de la présentation des acteurs ,et actrices du casting de Dark Moon qui commencera officiellement le mardi matin .

Sudo yuka la cos vedette du film les Amants Maudit avec Kana est devenue la nouvelle petite secret de kijima dit a ses amis Makino, et Marumi des actrices débutante de la même Agence. Bonjours ,les filles a peine avoir terminer sa phrase que elle est entourent aussitôt par ses deux meilleurs amis qui la demande, allez renconte nous qu'est ce qui s'est passé lors de ton dîner avec le beau kijima senpai Yuka ?

Marumi demande que compte -tu faire maintenant, que Kijima-san à mordu à ton hameçon , de toute évidence il s'intéresse à toi , désormais vu qu'il a même pris la peine de venir à ton avant première du film sans compte que vous est aller dîne ensemble dans un restaurant vraiment luxueux le jeudi soir .

Je vous dirais tout la prochaine fois les filles .

* * *

**Retour à Ren sur le tournage de son spot publicitaire de la montre de luxe R'Mandy Time .**

Quelques minutes plus-tard, après sa séance dans la piscine

L' équipe de photographe va prendre le relais !

Le photographe Aokiji, aida son équipe à créer une lumière uniforme qui diffusera, et adoucira le flux de lumière et supprimera les ombres pour une prise de vue parfait de plus, cela réduira la surexposition et les points chauds lors de la prise .

Miss sakura-chan l'éclairagiste de la séance photo commençait à préparer le Kit éclairage Photographique avec les 3 Lampe avec Trépied . Le photographe dit Mettez s'il vous plaît la Douille Rotule et orienté là avec les Supports de lumière,en les dirigeant vers les 3 Parapluies pour l'éclairage de fond blanc et n'oublions pas de mouille les cheveux de Ren Tsuruga pour la séance photo dit cela a la maquilleuse de s'en charge.

La maquilleuse, courut vers Ren pour mettre un peu plus d'eau sur la belle chevelure de l'acteur qui dit, en souriant merci ma jolie beau travail .ELLe était ,toute heureuse, en battais ses cils et lui répondu,ohh mais de rien tsuruga-san, puis repartir presque en sautillant . Une fois l'éclairage mise en place Miss Sakura demanda qu'est ce que vous en pense Aokiji-san ?

Le photographe répondu hum, l'éclairage est parfait pour la prise de vue.

**Pendant ce temps ,**

Yashiro -san dit assis toi un moment le temps que le photographe t'appelle pour la prochaine scène. Ren s'est assit sur une chaise réservé à son nom, yashiro-san lui à apporté de l'eau à boire en attente de la prochain séance Son manage le expliquait ce qui va se passe pour le reste de la journée pour la partie photoshop, et le reste du tournage à venir, il y aura une partie ou tu sera dans le lit là-bas comme si tu venais de te réveille avec toujours la montre R'Mandy Time à ton poignet, et avec une autre scène ou tu serai habiller, en costume et chemise blanc-et Noir .

Le photographe veut que vos cheveux soit bien mouillé, pour la grand affiche publicitaire. Ren dit, très bien pendant mon photoshop va préparer le vêtement que j'ai choisis pour les autres scènes . Yashiro-san dit très bien . Ren se leva lorsqu'il avait été appelé par le photographe.

Ren avançait vers le lieu du photoshop avec son fessier bien musclé qui moule bien dans son boxer de bain sexy s'est avancer, et pris la pose sous l'œil des spectatrices féminines qui bavaient littéralement a sa vu dans ce boxer ultra voyant, qui laissant rien a l'imagination de ses femmes présentes qui jouaient les voyeuses , en regardant l'acteur pour le photoshop .

Ren pris des poses sexy dans son boxer de bain.

Aokiji disait a chaque instant , voilà c'est bien ça comme ça, oui , c'est ça..

Crépitement de flash clic, clic, clic,clic…

Ren faisait, un sourire en coin lumineux, en regardant vos montre au poignet que vous mettez en évidence , voilà comme cela, bien ...

Crépitement de flash clic, clic, clic,clic….

OK c'est cela tournez-vous parfait, wow superbe , Crépitement de flash clic, clic, clic,clic….

Buvez la bouteille d'eau, en montrant la montre en vue , génial cet pose est parfait, c'est çà .

Ren,pris des poses magnifiques lors de ce photoshop sous des angles différentes tout le long, en faisant, plusieurs scène vidéo, et photo ce jour là une dans un lit au réveil avec la montre de luxe toujours à son poignet, un en train de courir en tenu de sport avec toujours la montre en évidence.

Aokiji, dit à la fin de la séance photographie très beau travail tsuruga-Kun ;le photographe dit alors, j'ai pris de tas de photo sublime. Puis il dit a tsuruga , avec un sourire curieux, vous êtes encore plus beau ces derniers temps non ? hum dit -moi êtes vous amoureux tsuruga-Kun ?

Ren ouvre les yeux, en pensa : au constant du photographe Aokiji ,et s'est dit comment diable a t-il devine que, je suis amoureux ? C est quand même pas écrire sur mon front, il est très observateur à ce que je vois .

_Yashiro qui avait pensé à la remarque du photographe Aokiji , qui s'appelait maintenant pauvre pour les visages de la personne venue Aokiji et la présidente Lory Takanada, le pape de l'amour, devinait l'homme amoureux de la première fois avant j'imagine pour un homme comme toi Ren c'est écrire sur ton visage qui te trahir Ren._

Aokiji, dit encore à Ren vous êtes vraiment Sexy a tout autre niveau actuellement; j'étais incontestablement excite derrière l'appareil photo grâce a votre belles mises en scène unique dans son genre Tsuruga-Kun.

Le photographe dit bon, Ren-kun venez voir les photos prises .

Ren s'approcha pour regarde l'appareil photo. le photographe faisait défiler les différentes photographies ,puis Ren dit celui là n'est pas ma pour l'affiche publicitaire Américaine et japonais et celui là fera l'affaire pour l'international tout cela serait bien lors du montage vidéo comme image fige n'est pas ?

Aokiji, répondu, Oui c'est vrai ta pose sur cet photo, en train de marche dans ce costume est super . C'est géniale maintenant mettez toutes les équipements de matériels photos dans les différentes sacs de rangements de grande capacité pour tenir tous les accessoires et merci pour votre travail à tous .

Le réalisateur dit a Ren après tout les scènes, nous ferons le nécessaire pour la publicité Télévisée d'ici le début de la semaine sur toute les chaînes japonaises et étrange . Ren dit c'est parfait merci pour il, se tourna vers l'équipe américaine envoyé par sa mère Juliana pour supervise la publicité en leurs disant en Anglais bien-sur David Brittany et Brenda..

**Après Tout les scènes vidéo et photographies,**

Ren remercie toutes l'équipe que ce soit photographe, Réalisateur ,et toute l'équipes de tournage, et photo distante bon travaille à vous pour votre travail bien faites encore une fois . Ren, dit ce fut un plaisir de retravailler avec vous réalisateur.

Oh Tsuruga-Kun c'est moi qui est honoré d'avoir a travaillé avec un professionnel tel-que vous, vous faite en sorte que tout est parfait dès la première prise Ren dit Moi aussi, j'ai eu le plaisir de retravailler avec vous et Ren s'est tourné vers l'équipe de tournage pour les remercier de leur travail acharné de la scène du spot publicitaire .

* * *

**Le soir venu, dans les environ de 18 heure , ****Retour À kyoko et Kana qui vont aller faire du shopping...**

Kotonami était venu chercher kyoko après son travail, a la crèche pour l'accompagner faire du shopping en se dirigeant directement dans la boutique H R'Mandy sur les consignes de Ren Tsuruga à kanae de ne pas s'en faire puisque tout est payé d'avance elles peuvent aller achetés tout les nécessaires dont kyoko aurez besoins pour son rendez-vous avec lui .Sans que kyoko se doute de quelque chose voilà l'accord entre Ren et kanae Hier soir .

Et les voici devant la boutiques HR'Mandy kyoko ne se doute absolument pas que cette boutique de luxe appartient en réalité, aux parent de son petit-ami Ren Tsuruga qu'elle prend pour un Docteur depuis le jour de leur accident dans la petite ruelle il y'a presque que quatre mois maintenant . Kyoko dit Moko-san , tu es sur que je veux acheter des vêtements ici ça a l'air vraiment très coûteuse, je sais que tu es une actrices qui a de l'argent, mais moi je ne peux pas me permettre de payer c'est une année de salaire pour moi une boutique pareil.

Kanae soupire , ne t'en fait pas kyoko, pour cela alors y pour t'acheter tout ce que tu souhaite payés sans te soucier du prix d'accord. Hein dit kyoko étonne t'es sérieuse moko-san . Je peux vraiment acheté je dois te rembourse pas mal de prêt d'argent déjà , alors je ne veux pas abuser de ta gentillesse.

kanae dit à Kyoko arrête de parler et rentrons dans la boutique l'argent n'est pas un problème aujourd'hui tout ce que ,je veux est que tu sois la plus belle lors de ton premier rendez vous galant avec un homme vu qu' il y aurai des paparazzi puisque c'est un endroit fréquenté le Week end par certaines célébrités japonais et étranges même Hiou ,et moi sont déjà allés dîner dans le restaurant luxueuse du palace Ritz Carlton Hôtel.

Il y'a même sho Fuwa qui dîne suivant là-bas pour impressionne ses nouvelles conquête Kyoko dit ,oh mon dieu j'espère que cet imbécile ne sera pas là bas demain soir, Ren san souhaite me parle de quelque chose d'important, alors je ne veux pas tombe sur ce maudit dit c'est pour cela que j'ai eu une bonne idée pour éviter cela au cas ou pas mal chance tu va te faire teinte les cheveux en brune avec une extensions capillaire kyoko .

Kanae, dit tu sera belle, et méconnaissable j'espère .

_**Une jeune vendeuse accueil kanae et kyoko qui sont arrêter, a l'entrée de la boutique luxe en leurs disant bonsoir et bienvenu dans notre boutique mesdemoiselles veuillez me suivre ,je vous pries dans la salle privée VIP s'il vous plaît .**_

En marchant vers le salon réservé au VIP accompagné par l'une des vendeuses, Kyoko dit oui cela ne me gêne pas de change de look , kanae est aller avec kyoko dans un salon privée avec des différentes vêtements sur cintre proposé par la manager de la boutique en personne pour la séance d'essayage comm**e une clientèle VIP** d'après les ordre de Ren .

Kyoko est très surprise par tout ceci, mais me pose aucune question puisque kanae l'avez dite que tout était réglé d' c'est une célébrité top féminine du LME, elle avait droit a des égard des sponsors par moment sans compte que kanae est aussi un peu riche, sans compte Hiou son petit - ami qui lui est riche ,et avec sa famille ultra riche parmi les familles d'acteurs célèbres du japonais connu même à l'étranger. kanae ,disait à kyoko va faire ta séance d'essayage des beau vêtements ici présent tu as l'embarra du choix kyoko avec des chaussures, et bijoux à sortir avec les vêtements que nous choisirons ?

kanae dit, j'ai choisi celle-ci pour toi kyoko, tiens va l'essaye dans la cabine devant toi s'il te plaît. Kyoko, qui est sous le choc en voyant le prix affiché à trois chiffre sur chaque vêtement de luxe, ouvrir les yeux sous l'œil amusé de kanae dans son fauteuil VIP a observé kyoko en se disant hum mon dieu kyoko a l'air surprise de voir tout ses beaux habits de soirée magnifique les un des autres qui doivent être coûteux à ses yeux vu la tête-qu'elle fait actuellement elle est à mille lieux imagine que c'est son petit ami Ren Tsuruga-san qui a permis cette séance d'essayage dans un telle boutique de luxe de R'Mandy.

_Kyoko pensa qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé faire du shopping dans l'une des boutique de R'Mandy , elle passait juste devant jusqu'à présent sans ose jamais y entrer, vu les prix quitta ses pensé et demanda moko-san , tu veux dire que je peux prendre les vêtements sur ses différentes cintre présent et que ça serait à moi pour toujours . Kanae dit bien-sur , nous sommes la pour ça aujourd'hui, prend tout ce qui te plaira kyoko que ce soit en chaussures et accessoires de bijoux, sac de luxe . _Kyoko, est arrêté avec un habité que kanae avait choisi pour son essayage .

Elle entendu la vendeuse qui les avaient accompagnés dit essaye tout ce qui vous plairez mademoiselle.

La manager est aller chercher les accessoires , bijoux et chaussures et pour vous les montrer enfin que vous fassiez faire votre choix .La vendeuse, disait que la manager Riza sera là dans quelques minutes, kyoko dit hein merci a la vendeuse, puis kyoko se tourne vers kanae et demande, une personne est venu pour nous spécialement aujourd'hui moko-san, la vendeuse dis, Je vais vous laissez en cas de besoin faites nous signe s'il vous plaît, puis quitta la salle VIP laissant kanae et kyoko qui sourit, et se jette dans ses bras en la sera fort merci beaucoup je suis si heureuse moko-san.

Kanae soupire en disant kyoko tu as des comportement des européenne en te jetant dans les bras,des gens tu sais bien que au japon c'est pas bien vu.

Kyoko dit désolé moko-san, mais j'ai lu dans un livre que certaines culture, cela exprime sa joie, et tristesse qu'on serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras. Kanae dit oh mon dieu kyoko il faut vraiment que tu arrête de t'instruire avec les livres dès européenne, que comme tu sais sont des gens sans tabou, et sans gêne .Bon va te change pour ta petite séance essayage .

Kyoko, tournait sur elle même avec son habite en main, et dit wow je me sens comme une princesse moko-san avec tout ses beaux habites merveilleuses, comme dans mes rêve les plus fou . Kanae dit avec sarcasme oui je vois ça tu aime toujours tes histoires de conte de fée, d'une part c'est ce que tu vis d'une certaines manière, kyoko arrête de tourne sur elle même et demande moko tu parles encore énigmatiquement .

**Quelques minutes plus tard, **

la manager riza que Ren avait dit au téléphone, de s'occupe spécialement de ses deux jeunes femmes a sa demande est enfin arrivait avec deux hommes des vigiles avec les mains changer avec différentes sacs avec bijoux, et sac coûteuse sous scellé avec une kyoko et kanae, étonné par toute ses merveilleuses, une fois déballé devant d'elles avec des parures en or et diamant véritable, kyoko était vraiment éblouir qui demanda a la manager, kyoko demande en souriante ; je dois choisir parmi tout ses beau bijoux? avec ses yeux qui brille de mille feux comme une petite fille émerveillé manager dit oui mademoiselle choisissez vous tout ce que vous voulez elles seront à vous .

**Peu après**

Kyoko essaya plusieurs vêtements devant kanae qui tournait la tête lorsque cela ne correspondait pas à la silhouette de kyoko jusqu'à trouver la robe qui convient avec la chaussure et les bijoux coûteuse change qui va avec la belle robe choisir par kyoko, qui était un peu sage mais sexy.

Kanae ,dit tien le genre de robe pour une fille sage mais,cela te va a merveille avec ton jolie petite cul et tes seine magnifique . Kyoko dit moko-san c'est jolie , mais un peu trop décolleté . Oh kyoko cette rob est parfaite, arrête de jouer à la vierge epeure bordel tu va dîne dans un restaurant cinq étoile avec ce genre d'homme dont tu ignore la renommée , enfin hum..je veux dire qu'il faut que tu sois belle à ton avantage, au cas ou tu sera sous l'œil des paparazzi,par exemple Kana se racle la gorge parce qu"elle s'est encore laissé emballe sur le faite que kyoko est trop conservatrice meme dans le choix de ses robes vestimentaire.

kyoko arqua encore un sourcil aux mots en demanda moko-san est ce que t'es sur qu'il aura les paparazzi même si certaines célébrités y vont pour manger là-bas d'après ce que tu n'avais déjà dire. Kanae,dit ne pose pas de question fais- moi confiance, tu comprendra tout avant la fin de ton dîne demain soir compris .

**Après leurs shoppings, **kyoko était heureuse comme jamais avec ses beaux vêtements et accessoire de luxe ,et kanae contente qui remercie encore la manager de la boutique **R'Mandy** collection du centre Commerciale du quartier de shoto le quartier des célébrités nommé à l'étranger comme le Beverly Hills japonais .

* * *

**Retour à Ren et Yashiro après le tournage du spot et photoshop de Ren **

Après le tournage de son spot publicitaire sur une montre de luxe pour HR'Mandy, il s'est rendu à l'agence LME pour parler avec son manager et signe certaine feuille sur le contrat a venir en vu de Dark Moon qui a lieu en début de semaine , et du déroulement de son dîne avec kyoko sur le fait des changement a effectuer pour l'idée de surprise qu'il veut faire a kyoko avant d'aller pour leur réservation à l'hôtel de luxe le palace Ritz Carlton .

Après avoir exposé son idée nouvelle a son manager qui lui répondu et bien Ren tu dois être sacrément vraiment faire du sérieux avec cet Kyoko-chan pour mettre le paquet pour votre premier rendez vous amoureux. En tout cas j'ai bien prévenu le directeur de ta venu **dans leur hôtel avec le violoniste** qui fait un hit avec sa nouvelle chanson en Russie comme tu n'avais recommande , sans compte que la salle prive ou vous serez est actuellement en cours de décoration d'après tout ce que tu m'a dit de faire Ren .

C'est bien, c'est du bon travail Yashiro, je veux que tout soit parfait pour que kyoko vie une véritable journée inoubliable pour sa première date.

* * *

**Au même moment dans la voiture de kanae, et kyoko après leur shopping. .**

le manager de kanae l'appela pour venir à l'agence LME de suite, pour prendre une feuille pour le casting d'un spot publicitaire de produit de beauté . Kanae répondu très bien Toyokawa,j'arrive de suite puis elle raccrocha et demanda a kyoko cela ne te dérange pas qu'on ailes à mon Agence j'en est pas pour longtemps. Kyoko répondu bien-sûr moko san y'a pas de problème demain c'est samedi et je ne travail pas alors, c'est bon.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Ren et yashiro yukihito ..**

Ren dit au revoir après avoir parler avec son manager ,que Ren laissa dans le bureau pour rentrer chez lui, après une journée bien remplie avec son nouveau tournage publicitaire pour R'Mandy, dont il est bien sur l'égérie de la Marque, avec son Ex petite amie la Top-modèle Hafu (métisse )la belle Anna Akitake qui vit au États Unis avec sa mère, Américaine, et son père japonais est un ancien acteur , de la même génération que Kuu Hizuri avec qu'il a tourné des films dans leurs jeunesses .

* * *

**Retour a Kanae et kyoko, quelques minutes plu-tard,**

kanae gare sa voiture,devant l'Agence LME et demande a kyoko de venir avec elle, vu que l'Agence LME est fermé aux public a cet heure du soir. Elles sont passe par la porte réservé au Acteur et animateur comme l'émission de variété des trois frères Ishibashi. Après le shopping de kyoko, Moko san me disant qu'elle avait une feuille a prendre a son Agence LME en rentrant par une porte prive réservé au acteur le soir au besoin pour les acteurs et animateurs comme les trois frères Ishibashi lorsqu'ils ont une émission de variété tard le soir utilise cette même sortir.

kyoko, dit a kanae , je vais vous attendre ici a regardez les lieux, et à tout à l'heure .

Kanae, dit très bien, attend-moi kyoko, j'ai une feuille à prendre et a signé avec mon manager Koiiro Toyokawa, puis courut pour aller prendre l'ascenseur en appuyant et une minutes à peine kanae puis l'ascenseur .

* * *

**Quelques minutes avant , **

Après son tête à tête avec son manager Ren pris vite l'ascenseur, en manqua de justesse kanae qui vient d'appuyer sur le bouton juste au moment ou Ren vient de descendre au sous sol au parking, lorsque Ren dit oh merde j'ai oublié mon Trousseau de clé . Ren marchant et alla pour appuyer sur l'ascenseur qui semblait être occupé .

Ren ne sait pas que c'est kanae qui était dans l'ascenseur et que kyoko l'attendait dans le hall de l'Agence a faire du tourisme nocturne ENen regarda l'Agence célébrissime ..

**Une fois en attente de kanae,**

le portable de kyoko sonna dans son sac, elle vu l'appelant, en secouent la tête et prit l'appel, en demanda avec agacement qu'est- ce que tu me veux encore shotaro ?

Kyoko, marchant vers la porte qui mène à l'escalier qui descend au sous sol du parking pour parler a shotaro tranquillement, et écouter les bêtises de son ami d'enfance, en s'asseyant dans l'escalier pour parle avec sho.

**Au même moment,**

Ren vient de pense je vais monter a pied vu que l'ascenseur est actuellement occupé, qui se trouve être Kanae l'ascenseur pour se rendre au 15ème étage.

Ren décida de prendre les escalier,puisque son bureau est juste au 3ème étage .

Lorsque Ren attend cette voix familier, il ouvrit les yeux par surprise , en pensa mais c'est la petite voix de kyoko que je reconnaîtrai entre mille, il voulait descendre sans un bruit, mais la curiosité pris le dessus sur lui, et s'approcha pour écouté la conversation de sa petite amie avec qui elle était en train de parler au bout du fil lorsqu'il entendu de la part de kyoko en demanda avec agacement qu'est- ce que tu me veux encore shotaro ?

kyoko s'est assis dans l'escalier à parle au téléphone avec sho .

Au bout du fil, sho Fuwa dit à kyoko le week-end sur prochaine, je vais aller voir mes parents. Kyoko lève un sourcil au tau bout du fil et demande encore et alors qu'est ce que cela a voir avec moi dans tout les cas ? Sho dit Hai tu te moque de moi, ou tu est devenu stupide, pire tu commence a perdre la mémoire ma pauvre kyoko, a qui la faute cette situation, hein si mes parents veulent me proposes de me fiancer avec une femme ?

kyoko ,fini par cracher de colère ahah dis-moi que je rêve shotaro en quoi je suis concerné par tes affaires, tu fais ta vie je fais ma vie débrouille je ne partirai pas avec toi voir tes parents , pour leurs mentir en leurs disant que nous sommes ensemble j'imagine .

**Pendant ce temps,Ren écoutait le monologue de kyoko au téléphone .**

**Suite conversation téléphonique entre Sho et kyoko vraiment agacé comme d'habitude..**

Sho rit oh oh, je vois que tu as deviné mon plan,c'est vrai que c'est ça que je veux faire comme ça mes parents me laisseront tranquille un bon moment . kyoko dit shotaro tu es vraiment le pire mec que je n'ai jamais rencontré , tu veux que j'aille mentir a tes parent sans vergogne tu sais parfaitement que je déteste les mensonge shotaro c'est non,et débrouille seul c'est fini entre,et ne m'appelle plus ou je changerai de numéro a cause de toi puis elle raccrocha son portable sur le nez laissant au bout du file un sho énervé contre comme jamais.

Après avoir raccroché, elle respirait laborieusement par la colère en se demanda, à haute voix pourquoi diable? lorsque je suis un peu heureuse shotaro vient tout gâché, je viens de passe une bonne fin de journée en faisant du shopping avec moko-san dans des boutique de luxe, avec des achats de vêtements de princesse de conte de fée ce maudit shotaro toujours entrain de me cherche des histoire .

Ren qui est caché en bas de l'escalier avait entendu les réponses de kyoko lorsqu'elle était au bout du file , en souriait aux monologue de sa nouvelle petite amie et de ses fantasmes sur son shopping avec Kotonami qui apparemment avait réussi à la convaincre pour ses achats dans la boutique HR'Mandy de ses parents . Après avoir laissé des consignes a la vendeuse,sous sa vrai identité de Kuon hizuri, vu qu'il se fait livre a adresse de Ren tsuruga sous sa vrai identité au besoin sous les ordres de sa mère Juliana Hizuri en personne au japon a son manager qui dirige sa boutique HR'Mandy japonaise, alors il en n'a profite encore aujourd'hui ,pour permettre à kyoko de faire du shopping gratuit dans tout la boutique. Ren quitte ses pensees .

Kyoko pour calme son stress à cause de shotaro, et son énervement elle sortir sa pierre bleuâtre nommé Corn en main qu'elle serre très fort contre sa poitrine en ferma les yeux, toute heureuse et se dit à elle même , ça m'a été encore utile ma pierre de Corn qui absorbe toute ma tristesse, cette pierre inonde depuis des années de mes tristesse profondes depuis l'abandonne de ma mère après le départ de Corn que je prenez pour une fée ,mais en grandissante, je sais que c'est une personne et non une fée enfin je crois .

Lorsque le portable de Ren sonna tout a coup, il s'est dit oh merde, merde, c'est son manager yashiro-san au bout du file pour lui demande pourquoi il ne vient pas prendre sa clé de voiture qu'il avait oublié dans leurs bureau .

Kyoko entendu un portable sonne et sursauta, en faisant tomber sa pierre de Corn dans l'escalier, oh mon dieu j'ai eu si peur a cause de la sonnerie de portable et elle demanda qui est là ?Après avoir réalisé qu'elle avait fait tomber sa pierre de Corn..

kyoko cria ,ahhh, Oh mon dieu Corn ...Corn est tombe, dans l'escalier d'en bas oh non, vite elle descendu en courant les escalier a la recherche de sa pierre lorsqu'elle vu un homme grand de dos qui essayait de redescendre en sautant avec ses mains sur les barres de l'escalier apparemment,mais cette silhouette m'est familier de dos qui essayait de descendre à son tour et elle ouvra les yeux étonné par cet présence c'est ..c'est bien vous Ren san?

sans compte que la pierre de Corn tomba aux Juste aux pieds de Ren .

Kyoko disait, je ne rêve pas qu'est ce que vous faites ici a l'Agence LME ?

Ren qui était sur le point de filé, en douce incognito sans que kyoko le voit à l'agence LME pour ne pas avoir a le questionne se disait trop-tard se retournant au ralenti en souriant, bonsoir Kyoko-chan dit-il, et oui tu ne t'es pas trompé,c'est moi mon coeur . Kyoko demanda,Ren-san mais qu'est ce que vous faite a l'agence LME?.Il disait, je t'expliquerai tout en détail demain soir lors de notre dîner en amoureux, en la regarda avec ses yeux mystérieux, avec son sourire charmeur.

Kyoko dit vous ne voulez pas me dire vraiment ce que vous faites a l'Agence LME, est ce que vous m'avez suivi par hasard Ren -san ? Il rit en disant , mais non quel imagination Kyoko-chan je ne ferais jamais cela, alors tu fais quoi ici kyoko? Ton shopping s'est bien passé avec kanae tu est ici avec elle n'est pas ?

Comment vous savez ça Ren-san ? Ren s'est dit oh merde j'imagine je crois que je la dois la vérité, parce que je l'ai assez mentir comme cela depuis presque quatre mois, avant notre dîner de demain bien ….comment dire te kyoko ne te fâche surtout pas sur ce que je vais vous dire mon coeur Lorsque tout a coup,kyoko criait haha oh mon dieu ! Corn….Corn... est tombe vers le bas, il faut que je la retrouve avant que moko-san fini avec son manager ..

Kyoko dit en suite paniquée, oh Ren-san avez vous vu une pierre bleuâtre qui reflet un peu de lumière mauve ? Ren lève un sourcil et dit a son tour une pierre bleuâtre, c'est a cause d'une pierre que vous avez crié ainsi a faire peur ?

Kyoko dit sans honte a son petite ami en cherche avec ses yeux magnifique que Ren aime tant.

Elle dit cette pierre est très important pour moi que faire si je ne la retrouve pas? Je suis désolé Gomenasai avait presque des larmes aux yeux, à cause de cette pierre, ce qui surprend Ren qui la regardait avec étonnement, puis il arqua un sourcil arrête ,et demanda a kyoko as-tu nomme cette pierre Corn ?

Kyoko dit, ma pierre est peut-être tomber plus bas dans l'escalier je vais aller la chercher. Ren dit attend calme toi kyoko, il s'agit juste d'une simple pierre,pas besoin d'être panique ainsi, je vais t'aider a la recherche, Ren se baisse et commence a cherche, en disant explique moi pourquoi une simple pierre est si importante pour toi ?

Kyoko dit après tu m'aide à la chercher ?

Ren dit, oui t'es inquiète pas kyoko ,j'avais entendu un petit bruit tout à l'heure .

Elle, dit c'est vrai vous avez entendu un bruit vers vous...elle se baise pour cherche, à l'endroit ou est arrêté, Ren en lui expliquant.. Corn est le nom de la personne, qui m'a donné cette pierre lorsque j'étais enfant, le garçon qui a donné a la petite pleurnicheuse que j'étais. Le garçon semblait aime sa pierre en disant que c'était un souvenir précieuse qui avait gardé pour son retourné chez lui, mais il me la donné avant d'aller.. elle pensa en rougis je ne peux quand même pas avoué à Ren-san que Corn est retourner dans son soi disant pays des fee... hum disons simplement son pays...on va dire .

Ren-san risque rai aussi de se moque de moi comme ce bâtard de shotaro a l'époque lorsque je lui avait dit mon secret, il n'avait traite de bébé qu'il croit au conte de fée juste après le départ de Corn dans le pays des fée que je croyais lorsque j'étais petite, mais maintenant je sais que ce jeune garçon n'est pas un fée c'est une personne ouvre les yeux et dit non, c'est ...c'est pas possible c'était donc vraiment toi oh mo, dieu il secoue la tête en souriant et en baisa la tête .Kyoko, le regardait avec étonnement, et se demande de quoi parlez-vous Ren-san qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible?Dis moi kyoko est-ce que vous venez bien de la ville de Kyoto?

Kyoko ,demanda surprise par sa question comment avez- vous deviné que, je vient de Kyoto précisément Ren-san?

A suivre ...


	37. Chapter 37

** Souvenir de Corn , et le premier baisse hot de kyoko.**

**Chapitre 37**

Ren demanda à Kyoko, je t'en prie, continue de t'expliquer s'il te plaît c'est très important il faut que je sois sur vraiment qu'il s'agit bien de ce que je pense, son coeur battait encore plus leva un sourcil aux mots de son petit ami et se dit Ren-san veut connaître mon histoire, alors que ce bâtard de tête de cochon de shotaro s'est moqué de moi lorsque je lui avait raconté mon histoire avec elle quitta ses pensées en expliquant la suite, le garçon m'a dit tien Kyoko-chan j'espère que cela réduira tes larmes. Ren ouvrit grand les yeux aux mots de sa petite amie, oh mon dieu c'est pas possible c'était vraiment toi kyoko ?

Ren sourit sans rien dire parce que les souvenir de ce jour revint en mémoire.

_**Corn ne pars pas dit kyoko six ans au bord de la rivière à Kyoto sa vie natal où elle retrouvait son prince de fée ce jeune garçon blond, aux yeux vert émeraude, avec mélange de bleu, le garçon dit Kyoko-chan ouvre tes mains Tien lorsque tu sera triste cette pierre t'aidera à soulage ta peine, et tristesse , alors ne pleure plus d'accord. Kyoko prit et regarda le reflet en mettant la pierre au soleil wow elle brille c'est beaux merci Corn. Tu ne peux pas reste avec moi ? Non Kyoko-chan je dois retourner dans le monde des fée voir mes parents . **_**_Kuon assit sur une grosse pierre prit une pierre et la montra a la petite kyoko ah ah kyoko chan regarde ,et elle faisait la princesse en disant sa majesté hamburger Corn cette pierre ressemble a un hamburger au œuf aussi ..._**

Ren quitta ses pensées en souriant et pensa a cette époque avec la petite Kyoko-chan prés de la rivière a Kyoto .Kyoko dit j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu cette importante choses, qui est un souvenir de lui avant que le garçon ne me quitte.

En reculant Ren vu la pierre, et se baisant pour la ramasse, et dit trouve.

Kyoko dit, oh mon dieu Ren-san votre chaussure était dessus pendant tout le temps, j'espère qu'il n'y a aucune fissure. Donne la moi maintenant, il s'apprêtait à la remettre, lorsqu'il réalisa que cette rencontre avec kyoko est dû au fruit du destin dans cette accident survenu trois plutôt ou kyoko a bien failli mourir sous les roues de sa voiture dans cette petite ruelle non fréquenté dans le quartier de shoto . Il leva la main vers le haut en disant une minute, maintenant que je sais parfaitement qui tu est pour moi ma petite kyoko-chan.

Hein Ren-san pourquoi m'appelle-tu ma petite kyoko-chan ?

Ren la répondu, ca c'est un petit secret que je t'avouerai plu-tard aussi .

Kyoko dit pourquoi tu fais tant de mystère , je ne comprend pas qu'est ce que tu veux m'avoue à notre fameux dîner, Ren-san , sans compte que vous n'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faite ici à l'Agence LME a cette heure-ci .Ren dit puisque je sais que tu aurai refusé d'aller dîner chez moi , alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de t'emmener dîne dans un bon restaurant. D'accord je comprend l'histoire de dîner maintenant, mais rendez-moi ma pierre de Corn.

Ren dit non en s'approcha de kyoko qui reculant en se morda les lèvres, et demande où étiez vous aujourd'hui Ren-san ? Pourquoi cet question ma petite Kyoko-chan ? Parce que je suis…. ! Tu es quoi en la calée contre le mur, vers la porte,et attrapa sa taille de guêpe. Ren demande en reniflant son odeur, en la collant, et dit tu sens toujours bon kyoko.

Elle pense Ren il..il est si proche de moi, je sens son souffle qui effleure mon cou.

Ren la demande répond moi est ce que tu peux n'appelle Ren à partir de maintenant vu que je suis ton petite amie, au lieu de nous appelez par honorifique cela est lorsque nous sommes les gens sont des étranger mais toi et moi sommes plus que cela nous sommes dans une relation homme et femme n'est pas ?

Kyoko répondu avec son coeur qui s'est mise à battre comme du tambour parce que Ren n'avait pas encore touché de cette façon depuis qu'elle est devenu sa petite amie depuis deux semaine maintenant. Kyoko dit d'accord Ren. Il sourit voilà s'etais facile mon amour puis la regarda droit dans les yeux, tu es belle ce soir avec tes magnifique yeux dorés que j'aime tant .

kyoko souriait en se morda les lèvres au compliment de son petit ami, comme une petite fille joyeuse, et Ren commençait à l'aguicher en cherche a la séduire dans un petit jeu sensuel pour commence à l'exciter avec des manières, et une attitude provocante, envers kyoko, en la touche, et caresse ses bras nus ouvertes vu qu'elle portait, une robe rouge sans manche jusqu'au genou avec une ceintrée à la taille avec une chaussure sans talon noir .

Ren était en mode kuon de nouveau en entra dans un petit jeu de séduction fatal pour cette pauvre kyoko inexpérimenté, qui tremblait de tout ses membres, lorsqu'elle sentir encore la même présence que lorsqu'ils étaient dans le parc le jour où il avait avoué son amour , en la disant tes cheveux sont douces comme de la soie, en touchant sa chevelure ma petite kyoko chan et j'aime ton odeur naturelle qui sent comme de la vanille, une sorte d'odeur fruité et j'aime ça ma belle . il sait bien qu'elle n'a aucune expérience en ce qui concernait les hommes en générale. Ren, attrapa de nouveau sa taille de guêpe ,ce qui la surprend encore , puis il la regardait avec amour .

kyoko ressentir son désir envers elle. son visage rougissait d'embarras, et penses que je n'arrive plus a réfléchir . Alors que cet homme beau, comme un ange est si proche de mon visage je suis encore captive par ses yeux et sa voix avec son regard perçant ils m'attirent .Puis Ren l'attrapa et caressa son visage. kyoko pensa ses mains sont si chaudes, je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de lui à cet instant précis. Je suis comme aspiré par sa présence fort .

Ren, la dit t'es vraiment devenu très belle ma petite Kyoko-chan .

Puis souleva kyoko pour cale sa jambes, en atrapa fermement contre lui, puis commença à embrasse kyoko qui ouvrit les yeux, surprise par son geste...

Ren attrapa sa tête, et s'est mis a l'embrasse dans un baisse fougueux,et sensuel...

kyoko pensa dans ma bouche… sa langue est en train de dévorer dans ma bouche et mes lèvres ..Ren est en train de suce ma langue c'est donc à être embrassé par un homme.. .

pendant que Ren tournait sa tête dans tous les sens , en gémissant à leurs baisse mouilles ... Puis, ils sont séparé pour reprendre leurs souffle, kyoko avait une expression,sur son visage magnifique avec, et une mèche de cheveux qui descendu sur son visage rougissant, qui plaisait à Ren ,et en souriait, il la dit tu es donc capable d'avoir ce genre d'expression sensuel kyoko.

Tu n'avais jamais été embrassée avant n'est pas ?

Kyoko toujours dans ses bras, avec sa respiration laborieuse après son premier baiser .

Ren la dit souviens toi de cette sensation, et répond désormais honnêtement à tes désirs de femmes ce sera ta première leçon ne nie pas mon pouvoir de séduction sur toi, je sais que je te fais énormément d'effet . Elle détournant les yeux par timidité, en rougissante comme une tomate avec son corps tremblante d'excitation Ren apprêtait a l'embrasse encore pour goûter à ses lèvres douces et, sensuelle encore.

Lorsque, leur portable sonna encore en même temps les deux amoureux souriaient en même temps .

Ren la laissa aller pour répondre a son portable et il en faisant de même ..

Kyoko dit cela doit être moko-san , en la déposant par terre Ren vu que ses téton était durci, et en souriait en pensa, ma petite kyoko chan est très sensible apparemment . Ren prit son portable aussi chacun de leur côté . Yashiro -san disait, Oh mon dieu Ren j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, même si j'en doutais au fond vu que tu est expert en art martial en étant un pratiquant tres dangereux en plus , mais dis-moi Qu'est ce que tu faisait Ren ?

Ren dit, je suis avec ma petite amie voilà tout.

Yashiro-san dit, hein quoi t'es vraiment sérieux là Ren tu est avec cette kyoko à l'agence LME, tu l'avait donner rendez-vous ou quoi ? .

Ren, ne répondu pas à sa question et lui demande directement, yashiro amener moi ma clé, s'il te plaît . je vais vous appelez sur une autre idée sur mon programme de demain je vous en parlera demain dit, d'accord, je descends de suite Ren pour te donner ta clé tu es ou exactement ?

Ren dit a son manager, je suis dans l'escalier qui descend au parking. Je voulais marcher, et je suis tombe sur kyoko qui attendais kanae apres leurs shopping . Yashiro dit ah voilà la raison ...

Kyoko en ligne avec moko-san, je suis désolé j'ai reçu un appel de ce maudit shotaro, qui n'avait énervé comme d'habitude . kanae dit, c'est ce que tu veux kyoko sinon tu aurai changé de numéro pour ne plus tombe sur ce mec envahissant. Moko -san je gardais ce numéro a cause de sa mère qui m'a pratiquement élève lorsque ma mère n'avait abandonné au Fuwa .

Kyoko tu oublie que ces gens t'on élève dans leur propre intéresse que tu épouse uniquement leur fils sho Fuwa rien que pour reprendre leur auberge traditionnel, alors tu as déjà perdu quatre ans à t'occupe de leurs fils. Kyoko dit oui tout est vrai.

Tu as fini avec ton manage, parce que moi-je suis avec Ren-san.

Kanae dit quoi t'es sérieuse, ou es tu exactement kyoko ?

Kyoko dit, Je suis a l'escalier qui conduit au parking, lorsque je suis tombé sur lui en chercha quelque chose ok j'arrive dans le hall d'entrée. Kyoko, se tourne vers Ren qui la dit, je vais aller prendre ma clé avec mon manager, j'arrive attend-moi je vais te raccompagne à ton dit , d'accord , je vais aller voir moko-san... je veux dire kanae-san, et la dire que je vais rentrer avec vous , les courses que j'ai faites sont dans sa voiture. puis il ouvrir la porte qui mène à l'entré .

**Quelques minutes après,**

Ren prit sa clé de voiture de sa poche blanc avec son manager yashiro qui vérifie que yamato le paparazzi qui le suit actuellement n 'est pas dans les parages enfin qu'il puisse accompagne kyoko à son appartement ,et kyoko avait expliqué vite fait le court de file de sa bête noir le chanteur Sho Fuwa, et que Ren la suivait peut-être vu qu'il était dans l'escalier, même si kanae sait parfaitement que c'est pas vrai, il est venu a leur agence pour régler ses affaires en tant que acteur top niveau du LME, et du japon que tu sera certainement demain soir lorsque kyoko verra les paparazzi .

Kanae demanda a kyoko Ren ne ta pas dit pourquoi, il était ici ce soir, n'est pas ?

Kyoko répondu c'est vrai comme d'habitude, il m'a dit encore que demain il m'expliquera ,et que je comprendra tout ,de moi même. je ne demande pourquoi tant de mystère sur ce que il as a me dire jusqu'au jour de notre premier rendez-vous amoureux puis, kyoko repensa a son premier baisse tout a l'heure avec Ren, et se toucha les lèvres et elle commença a devenu rouge tomate devant kanae, qui la regardait en souriant et s'est dit sur le coup elle touche ses lèvres Ren Tsuruga a dû l'embrasse c'est sur, dis-moi kyoko est ce que quelque chose s'est passé entre Ren et toi tout bon je vais être claire t'a t-il embrasse enfin ?

Kyoko couva ses yeux de honte avec ses mains et fut un signe de tête .

Kanae dit hum bon c'est un début, bon n'oublie pas demain je viens de chercher encore chez toi pour faire faire ta teinture capillaire et le maquillage. puis vers le soir je te conduirait à l'appartement de Ren comme il ne l'as demande vu qu'il m'a dit avoir une surprise pour toi avant votre dîner au chandelle, kyoko n'oublie pas de prendre tes sacs de courses vestimentaires de notre shopping. Ou veux-tu les laisses avec moi vu que tu va venir t'habille chez moi après ton maquillage par un professionnelle dans un salon de coiffure réputé du Centre Commerciale du quartier de shoto.

Ou bien j'ai une autre idée, mais je vais voir si cette maquilleuse est disponible demain pour nous, mais il me faudrait un coup de main pour avoir cette maquilleuse professionnelle du LME, et je sais à qui demande à l'intéressé lui même. Kyoko demanda a kanae , de quoi tu parles seule moko-san ?

Kanae dit oh de rien tu verra demain si tout se passe comme je veux on aura pas a aller dans un salons de coiffure .

Kyoko n'assistant pas à la questionne, et dit eh je vais prendre les sacs pour admirer dans le miroir comme une princesse et kanae dit oh mon dieu tu ne changera jamais toujours a aime les contes de fée , bon descend de ma voiture ton petit ami l'attend à demain vers début après midi.

kyoko dit d'accord a demain et ressortir de la voiture avec ses sacs en mains, puis kanae repartir, au bord de sa voiture de luxe que Hiou l'avait acheter lors de leur déménagement dans le quartier des célébrités a shoto .

**Pendant ce temps,**Ren attendais kyoko dans le hall de l'agence et vu kyoko avec trois sac en main, il courut pour l'aidez en prenant les sacs de sa mains, et kyoko le remercia en le regarda dans les yeux de Ren timidement elle dit je suis désolé de l'attente Re...Renn, allons y pour prendre l'ascenseur qui sera plus rapide .

**Devant l'ascenseur**

Ren, appuya sur le bouton et l'ascenseur s'ouvrir , ils étaient tout deux, il prit sans gène la main gauche de kyoko qui était très heureuse aussi . Ren qui souriait comme un idiot tellement il était si heureux parce qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours pas a y croire que kyoko est la petite fille qu'il avait rencontré à kyoko lors de son premier séjour japonaise avec son père Kuu Hizuri dans la ville natal de son père, pour le besoin d'un film presque 14 ans auparavant c'est incroyable c'est comme un rêve qui se réalise pour lui d'avoir été amoureux du premier regard de cette même personne qui est devenu une belle femme a mes yeux.

Kyoko leva les yeux pour regarder Ren qui souleva sa main pour embrase la paume. Puis l'ascenseur s'ouvrir Ren bipe sa voiture et dit allons-y kyoko , qui le suit sans rien dire et elle dit, mais c'est pas votre voiture la Lexus blanc ?

Ren dit non c'est pris ma porsch blanc aujourd'hui c'est aussi confortable aussi.

Kyoko, dit vous savez je ne suis pas intérêt par vous a cause de votre voiture, dit-elle avec une petite sourit et ouvre la portière pour qu'elle monte dans sa voiture, et attrape la portière et la dit je sais parfaitement que ma richesse ne t'intéresse pas mon coeur puis il fermant la portière avec toujours les sacs de kyoko dans sa main gauche, et fais le tour pour mettre les sacs dans le siège arrière et monta à son tour et démarre la voiture direction appartement de kyoko .

* * *

**Une fois dans le quartier de kyoko dans la voiture de Ren sa poche blanc,**

Ren, n'avait pas arête t'observe kyoko, en conduisant, même au feu rouge sans arrête ,et touchant sa main avec le tien, en souriant, et en la regardant fixement continuellement comme une bête curieuse, sous le regarde médusé et étonné de kyoko qui se demandait pourquoi diable son petite amie n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde a la dévorer des yeux avec insistance, comme si elle était une bête curieuse, ce qui l'avait embarrasse tout le chemin jusqu'à chez elle.

Kyoko ne se doute absolument que Ren n'est autre que son prince de fée Corn en personne que Ren venait de découvrir d'après sa petite histoire de tout a l'heure a Agence LME dans les escaliers, en faisant tomber sa pierre bleuâtre Corn lorsqu'elle était petite à Kyoto la ville natal de kyoko et de son père Kuu Hizuri …

Ren qui avait écouté sa conversation avec le chanteur Fuwa sho qui est son ami d'enfance d'après ce que kanae Kotonami l'avait t'explique à sa demande de qui était ce shotaro dont kyoko détestait parler par moment et dont il se souvenait maintenant lorsqu'il avait dix ans près de cet rivière kyoko l'avait dit que sho était son prince avec qui elle allait se marie et maintenant ils sont devenus chien et chat et il en souriait même au fond les choses change le destin peut vraiment réserve des surprises aux gens la preuve sa nouvelle rencontre destiné avec cette petite fille qui pressentait sa petite japonais idéale lorsqu'il enfant et après son départ du japon il avait dit a ses parent qu'il souhaite épouser cette petite japonais une fois adulte et que sa mère Juliana l'avait dit que si son destin est de rester avec cette petite japonais peu importe le temps ou l'endroit si la petite kyoko, et lui sont destinés à être ensemble alors , le destin les feraient se rencontre de nouvelle sont les mots de sa mère a cette époque...

il avait presque renverser kyoko dans cette petite ruelle non loin de son appartement et en est même tombé amoureux avec un coup de foudre à la clé c'est vraiment incroyable de savoir que cette même petite fille est la femme dont il est amoureux , merci mon dieu de me donne une chance d'aimer une femme, alors que je m'interdisait de vraiment aime quelqu'un à cause de la mort de Rick que j'ai prive de son avenir avec Tina la jeune fille que Rick aimait plus que tout après tout nos mésaventure s sexuelles avec tout ses femmes, et adolescentes différent.

Dieu ma donné une sort échappatoire avec cette jeune femme jusqu' en tombe amoureux au premier regard avec qui ,je souhaite partager ma vie même si elle découvrira demain soir mon petite mensonge que je suis le célèbre acteur Ren Tsuruga et non le docteur Ren kei, en espèrent que kyoko ne pardonnera, vite après tout c'est bien elle qui ne savait pas qui je suis au final alors kyoko ne pardonnera sûrement tout en espérant que ses maudit paparazzi ne viendront pas me gâcher ma soirée en amoureux avec la femme qui me semble être une rencontre prédestiné depuis notre enfance au bord de cet rivière a Kyoto et Ren en souriait heureux sincèrement .

**Une fois sa voiture gare , **

kyoko était assist fige, avant qu'elle ne parle , Ren sortit de sa voiture guidé par ses pulsion sexuelles, qui ne maîtrisait plus a son encontre avec leurs baiser au LME qui l'avait rendu chaud bouillant pour la petite fille qui avait représenté sa fille japonais idéal a ses yeux des années auparavant avait refaire surface telle un volcan en éruption, il ouvrit la portière pour faire descendre kyoko qui était étonné de son geste en l'emmena à l'arrière de la voiture sur son , se demandait ce qui se passait exactement, mais ne disait rien pour voir ce que son petit ami avait en tête, elle ressentait du désir provenant de cet homme ils sont fixés dans leurs yeux sans un mot et se touchaient mutuellement comme des automates comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois, elle voulait le touchait en avala sa salive Ren l'observait sans un mot, avec ses yeux de braise, elle caressa son visage par envie refoule au fond -elle en se mettant en califourchon, sur lui sans même s'en rendre compte véritablement de sa position coquine a laquelle elle était ..

Ren s'est mis confortablement contre le cuir de sa voiture en fermant les yeux, pour profiter de son touchée puisque c'est la première fois qu'elle prenez l initiative de le touche d'elle même , puisqu'il sait que kyoko est ce qui semble être très pudique, et réservé d'après son analyse de cet jeune vierge sans expérience, ses caresse sur sa peau était comme un feu brûlant sur lui jamais il avait ressentir un telle empressement du touche de la part d'une femme aussi loin qu'il s'en souvient, il voulait que kyoko descend ses mains plus bas avec son coeur qui battait de plus en plus la chamade .

Ren sentait son contrôle physique s'en aller comme neige au soleil, et touche innocente et maladroite de kyoko semblait être comme une drogue pour lui c'est comme si ils étaient en transe sexuelle, tous deux puis, kyoko l'embrassa dans un baisse sensuelle, dont elle ne se sentait pas capable, elle faisait ce que Ren l'avait fait exactement, lorsqu'il avait embrassé a Agence LME une heure plutôt, il attrapa sa tête en y mettant la langue, et gémissait de plaisir nouveau de la part de tout deux.

Lorsque, kyoko se sentait mouille en bas repris conscience de son corps en se séparant de Ren qui grognant a son petite traitement de sa petite ami pensa , oh mon dieu qu'est ce que ,je suis en train de faire en réalisant dans la position ose ou elle se trouvait sur lui-avec ses yeux ouverte comme une soucoupe volante s'était mis a caresse un homme, même si elle était sa petite amie son audace disparu après sa réalisation, et Ren ouvrit ses yeux vu qu'elle avait arrêter de le caresse le visage et la fixe kyoko s'est sentit tout a coup intimité et embarrasse par le regard persistant de Ren a son égard comme s'il était sur le point de la dévorer, avec son sourire le plus brillant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de la part de cet homme auparavant, qui est sans contexte beau comme, un dieu .

Ren s'approche et touche le visage de kyoko a son tour, il est heureux de la contemplée, depuis des années en sachant que c'est la petite fille de ses souvenir dont il est réellement vraiment tombé amoureux.

Kyoko le regarde aussi avec amour, parce que cet homme avait pris son coeur depuis un moment mais elle refusait de l'admettre, lorsque Ren n'avait sauver dans l'arbre en suivant un chat errant le jour ou est aller rendre visite a moko-san c'est là qu'elle avait eu des vrai sentiments envers lui après qu'il avait finalement dit qu'il aimait a son tour .

Ren continua néanmoins a la caresse, et la touchée, avec la paume de sa grande main chaude, kyoko ,était encore entraîner comme ensorcelle par Ren une fois de plus, qu'elle savoura en profitant de cet homme qui avait commencé à la subjugue par son regarde de braise, énigmatique, et mystérieux comme l'homme qu'il était à ses yeux dorés magnifique, puis s'approchait de son cou que Ren sentit en morda par intermittence avec des petit baisé mouillée dans le cou avec sensualité.kyoko respirait laborieusement, avec sa poitrine qui montait et descendait avec les yeux fermés a so tour, pour profiter de son toucher chaud et des délices d'un nouveau plaisir inconnu que son petite ami la donnait ,a cet instant précis,qu'elle aimait, puis il arrêta en disant il faut mieux que j'arrête cela de suite avant d'aller plus loin, ma petite kyoko parce que tu n'est pas encore prête pour aller plus loin ma douce petite kyoko tu ne crois pas ?

Kyoko, l'avait entendu et , détourne les yeux trop embarrasse, en le serra fort dans ses bras dû à ses pulsion nouvelle, elle le voulait Désespérément de son toucher , pire encore son corps voulait encore de ce contact inconnu et délicieusement bon que Ren l'avait donner, puis kyoko répondu en rougissante, comme une tomate oui c'est vrai je..je ne sens bizard en bas dit-elle en rougissant et ferma ses yeux avec ses mains.

Ren compris que kyoko était excité comme lui même chose qui le faisait rire au fond par pour kyoko qui lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas insensible a son touchée mais pour lui même qui malgré sa maîtrise de son corps grâce aux art martiaux là il commençait à se sentir inconfortable dans son pantalon rien que avec un simple jeux sexuelle, et pire un simple baise de la femme dont il est amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie l'avait mis dans un état d'excitation chronique comme jamais, pour aussi loin qu'il en souvient jamais il s'est excité sur commande encore moins avec un baise ce qui signifie, que kyoko m'excitait au plus haut point dont il soupçonnait même pas, vu qu'il avait jamais osé embrase depuis qu'elle est devenu sa petite amie depuis deux semaines maintenant .

**Ren, dit à kyoko je veux que toi désormais = Watashiwa anatadakega sukidesu Kongo... **

**Ren dit ensuite, je t'aime mon amour = Watashi wa anata no ai o Aishiteimasu..**

**Kyoko pensa avec les yeux ouverte en disant a voix haute il est sérieux = kare wa shin kokudesu .**

Ren demanda est ce que tu ressens la même chose que moi ma petite dis moi a voix haute et non avec signe de tête kyoko. Elle voulait répondre en baisant les yeux que Ren leva pour la faire face a lui avec leurs souffle qui se mélangeaient dis moi m'aime tu aussi tu ne ma jamais avoué a ton tour ...Kyoko répondu oui je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour vous moi aussi . Ren demande c'est des sentiments amoureux j'espère ma petite kyoko ? Parce que moi dit Ren, je suis très sérieux et je veux faire vraiment du sérieux avec toi

Kyoko demande vraiment comme quoi Ren-san? Ren embrassa ses lèvres, et dit comme du genre te présente a mes parents. Kyoko est très surprise par sa réponse en ouvre les yeux aux mots de son petit ami , puis Ren la dit a demain pour notre rendez-vous ou je vous direz qui je suis demain, rentre bien et n'oublie pas de prendre une bonne douche tu sentira mieux après avoir faire ta toilette de femme tu vois ce que je veux dire mon amour?!.

kyoko était toute rouge de honte, comme une tomate en faisant un signe de tête même si elle ressemblait a une statue de pierre sur le faite qu'elle était mouille d'en bas ou parce que Ren venait de la dire au sujet de sa douche , ou sur le faite qu'il souhaite faire du sérieux avec elle en la présentant a ses parent au bout de deux semaines d' amour qui est désormais réciproque entre eux .Elle avait sentir, depuis tout à l'heure quelque chose de dure à l'entre jambes de son petit ami.

Mais kyoko, était trop embarrasse pour demande comme une gamine sur cet chose en question elle sait qu'elle était assit sur la partie intime de Ren qui la faisait un peu de bien lorsqu'elle bougeait dessus lors de leurs baiser depuis lors qu'elle s'était mis sur lui en califourchon inconsciemment a cause de son premier excitation avec même ses seines qu'elle sentir devenu dur a travers sa robe qui n'avait pas échappé à l'œil un expert de Ren..

**Peu après tout deux sortirent de la porsch blanc, **

Ren l'accompagnant kyoko jusqu'au pied de sa résidence avec, une propriétaire curieuse qui regardait de sa fenêtre a chaque scène de sa nouvelle locataire, et cet homme magnifique qu'il ressemblait sans doute a l'acteur Ren Tsuruga, rien étonnante pour la propriétaire vu que c'est l'actrice kanae Kotonami qui fait la caution pour l'appartement de cette jeune fille discrète, et polie qui la salue et l'aide parfois ainsi que certaine vieille de cette résidence tranquille .

Propriétaire ferme sa fenêtre comme de rien n'était en souriant comme à chaque fois que l'acteur accompagnant cette jeune kyoko devant sa résidence, et s'est dit c'est dont pour cette jeune femme kyoko avec qui que ce jeune acteur Ren tsuruga est très amoureux depuis le premier jour ou je l'est vu avec cette kyoko c'est pour elle que Tsuruga a quitté cet fois ci aussi rapidement la belle actrice kana la vieille propriétaire marcha vers son salon les deux mains dans le dos en s'essaya dans son salon pour regarder un film qu'elle aime regarder , avec l'acteur Ren tsuruga en vedette elle souriait ...

A SUIVRE..


	38. Chapter 38

_**Merci pour tes commentaires d' encouragement kaname 671 et j'espère que ce chapitre plaira à mes lecteurs qui lisent ma fanfiction,mais ne laisse pas de commentaires .**_

* * *

**Rendez-vous,romantique, et paparazzi**

**Chapitre 38**

**Appartement de Ren Tsuruga-san**

Après être rentré chez lui il prit une bonne douche avec le sourire jusqu'au lèvre en pensa au première baisse de sa belle kyoko, qui faisait encore battre son coeur de pierre comme jamais dans sa vie. Grâce a son amour pour kyoko qui a eu raison d'accepter au final, même en faisant l'amour avec son Ex la belle actrice Kana, il était en train de pense à kyoko jamais j'aurai cru que kyoko deviendra tout a coup la femme la plus importante dans mon coeur ,moi qui avait rejeté la notion même d'amour avec regret,et tristesse depuis 9 ans jamais j'aurai pensé rencontre mon première amour d'enfance qui se trouve être aussi mon première amour en tant qu'adulte.

C'est comme si j'avais jamais souffert pendant ses années à cause de la mort de Rick cela est très étrange, et désormais secondaire pour moi grâce a cette chance d'aimer une femme en la personne de kyoko qui est venu telle une tornade balaye tout ses années mes doutes,et incertitudes amoureux qui était faite de souffrance envers mes Ex petites amies, et pour moi même .

Ma rencontre destiné, avec kyoko me fais ressentir, un tel bonheur dans ma misérable vie qui était source de solitude et de débauche sexuelle durant des années, je suis plus que persuade que ma rencontre avec kyoko petite , était prédestiné il y'a presque 14 ans parce que rien ne me permettait de venir au japon après la mort de Rick ,j'aurai pu choisir un autre pays pour me refaire la vie de tristesse, mais le destin m'a emmené auprès de kyoko de nouveau alors je ne la laisserai jamais aller c'est ma femme destiné a mes yeux, elle est ma rédaction, seule la mort nous séparera kyoko et moi, en pensa à l'époque de ses dix ans avec la petite kyoko au bord de la rivière .

KUU et Juliana, ne vont pas y croient lorsque je leurs dirait que je suis tombé amoureux pour la première fois de ma vie et par de n'importe quelle femme, mais de la même petite fille qui représentait la japonaise idéale à mes yeux et à son baise torride , avec kyoko il y'a quelque heure sur ses lèvres vierge délicieusement doux et bonne en plus oh mon dieu j ai l impression d être devenu un vrai hentai = pervers pour la première fois de ma vie et j'en suis heureux, kyoko serait à moi désormais, et a personne d autre.

je rêvais et fantasmait déjà de kyoko avant même d avoir goûté à ses lèvres , et avoir à toucher son corps vraiment attrayante et, puis elle semble avoir un peu pris du poids aussi lorsqu'elle s'était assise sur moi en califourchon haha j'ose pas y croire que kyoko a ose faire cela pour une première fois, c est intéressant pour nos l'avenir j espéré que tout ce passera bien demain et qu'elle ne sera pas trop fâché par mon petit mensonge.

Lorsque son portable sonna il sourit et pensa c est peut-être ma petite kyoko chan et voir le nom de l'appelant et sourit ..

Kanae, parla bonsoir tsuruga-san Ren j' espéré que je ne vous absolument pas dérange ? Il sourit et dit ,mais non pas du tout..et bonsoir a vous kanae-chan que me vaut l'honneur de votre appelle surprise ? Kanae, dit et bien j'avais comment dire un petite service a vous demande concernant kyoko ?Ren demanda quelle genre de service kanae-chan ?

Et bien je souhaiterai que votre maquilleuse personnel de vous et **du président Lory** Takanada surnomme Ten la fée du maquillage passe pour rendre kyoko méconnaissable parce-que vous savez que les paparazzi seront aux rendez vous et ça serait dommage que kyoko voir son visage placardé dans la presse cela serait vraiment prématuré pour dit c'est vrai , très bien je vais voir ce que je veux faire pour Ten, et je vous rappelle de suite. Kanae dit très bien j entend votre réponse a tout à l'heure.

* * *

**Pendant ce même temps, Appartement de kyoko**

kyoko est rentrée chez elle, et vient de prendre une bonne douche arrêté dans sa salle de bain avec sa serviette, le sourire au lèvre en pensant au première baisse avec un vrai adulte, cet homme si calme, et gentil,sans compte son intelligence.

je sens un sentiments d'amour extrêmement chaleureux provenance de lui me concernant, à chaque rencontre, oh mon dieu c'était quoi tout a l'heure j'étais comme en transe a son touché j'étais même mouillé d'en bas..lorsque je ..je n'arrive pas a y croire que j'ai osé ,embrasse Ren en mettant ma langue, j'ai faire une chose pareil en me mettant dans cette position avec cet homme.

_**kyoko tourne sur elle même dans sa salle de bain comme un chien qui veut se mordre sa queue ,**_

mo..mon slip était vraiment trempée, elle ferma ses yeux de honte j'étais donc excite c'est bizard comme sensation, mais j'ai aime ses sensation du touché de Ren sur mon corps , elle touche ses lèvres ah ah ah mon dieu c'est ça que moko san fat avec son petit ami l'acteur Hiou, est ce que si je touche encore Ren il va me prendre pour une fille dévergondée alors que je suis encore vierge, no no no je..je ne dois pas, j'ai trop honte ...

* * *

**Retour à l'appartement de Ren Tsuruga, **

Ren composa le numéro de Ten la fée du maquillage après avoir raccroché avec l'actrice kanae .

_Ten la fée du maquillage est très connu dans le milieu , et même à l'étranger comme l'une des meilleure maquilleuse au monde qui est capable de rentrer n'importe qui reconnaissable la preuve lui même est maquillée par elle lorsque sa chevelure le blond naturelle de ses cheveux commencent a poussent a la racine Ten la fée du maquillage le teint soit en noir ou en brune au besoin elle et le président du LME lory Takanada connaissent sa vrai identité, et son secret qu' il est le fils de Kuu Hizuri le légendaire acteur des films d action reconnu au monde et la belle femme que certaines die qu'elle vienne d'une autre planète tellement Julianna Romanov princesse Russe et de mère américaine est belle considéré comme étant la plus belle femme au monde cinq année consécutive et Juliana est aussi une légendaire top modèle et actrice.. _

Ten qui était au lit au manoir avec le président lory avec qui elle sortait avec son masque de beauté sur le son portable sonna elle prit et répondu bonsoir mon petite Ren boy ça faisait un moment, bonsoir Ten c'est vrai ton voyage à l'étranger s'est bien passé?Ten dit tes cheveux sont en train de revenir à leurs couleur ou quoi ?. ..Ren j'espère que je vous dérange pas vous et le président Lory ?

Ten répondu mais non il regarde un film te concernant en vu de votre rendez vous du lundi matin. Ren dit je vois, c'est pas pour moi que je t'appelle, mais pour te demande un petit service,concernant ma nouvelle petite .Ten dit directement c'est non Ren boy...

Ren dit oh my god je ne t'es encore rien demandé Ten et tu dis déjà non . Ren boy tu change de copine aussi vite que je maquille quelqu'un . j'ai pas envie de maquiller une femme que tu va bientôt quitte...Ren soupire Ten je suis tombé amoureux, et je souhaiterai bientôt la présenter à mes parents Kuu et s'est lève du lit en sursaut en arracha son masque de beauté, de son visage quoi oh mon dieu t'es sérieux tu vraiment tombé amoureux c'est pas possible .Ren souriant en soupirant oui mais ne dit rien au président à ce sujet oh mon dieu c'est elle que je dois maquille c'est ça ? Ren dit oui nous allons **dîner au palace Ritz** **Carlton** demain soir, et c'est sur que les paparazzi seront au rendez vous, alors je ne veux pas qu'elle soit reconnaissable .

Ten dit oh,je suis si heureux pour toi j'ai presque que envie de pleure, mais Ren boy c'est une actrice ou une top modèle ? Ren ,dit c'est pas une femme qui a du crédit a son nom c'est juste une assistante maternelle qui ne s'intéresse pas au show-biz, même si elle a baigné dans le show-biz . Sa meilleure amie est l'actrice kotonami kanae de notre Agence .

C'est vrai Ren boy incroyable que cette kanae qui n'est pas sociable du tout est amie avec celle qui fait battre ton coeur de pierre alors tu l aime malgré ton traumatise concernant la mort de Rick Kuon dit-elle à dire le vrai nom de Ren.

Ren répondu oui kyoko est différente et puis elle et moi sommes destinés l'un pour l' autre .

Ten dit oh mon dieu Ren boy est tellement amoureux que tu parles de rencontre destiné j'ai hâte de rencontrer cette jeune femme ou habite d'elle ?Kyoko habite a la périphérie de Minami Azab mais elle sera chez kanae-chan dit très bien je vais n'organise pour passe chez avant votre rendez vous cette kyoko sera la plus belle dis moi Ren boy comment elle t-elle c'est pas la bonne question tu va forcement me dire que c est la plus belle femme au monde vu que t'es sacrément amoureux de cette fille dis moi seulement la couleur de ses yeux et la forme de son visage pour avoir un aperçu des matérielle a apporté pour son maquillage .

Ren, dit kyoko a des yeux dorés magnifiquement belles avec un visage style innocente et fait plus jeune que ses 18 années et est très innocente .

Ten dit, je vois en claire je dois la rendre deux fois plus mature qu'elle ne semble en réalité, très bien Ren boy envoyez moi l'adresse et le numéro de portable de la petite kanae Ren tu serai émerveillé par mon travail une fois que tu la verra après,j'espère seulement que tu ne la dévorera pas une fois chez toi, en calment ton ardeur vu qu'elle est encore vierge n'est pas ?

Ren rit et la dit Ten ton don de lire entre les mots est aussi et ton sens de la déduction est aussi rapide que le mien en concluante que kyoko est vierge a mon énonce de mon simple mot qu'elle est innocente, merci d'avance et a bientôt Ten.

D'accord dit-elle puis ils raccrochent tous deux .

Ren appelle juste après son coup de file kanae, pour la faire part que Ten la fée du maquillage viendra demain chez elle . Kanae était contente-de la nouvelle, et a dit merci a Ren tsuruga-san avant de raccrocher a son tour .Ren alluma la télévision pour regardez l'actualité américaine sur CBS..

* * *

**Retour à yamato le meilleur paparazzi du japon **

Le paparazzi yamato était dans sa voiture avec son informateur, de l' hôtel Palace Ritz Carlton Hôtel, alors tu as des infos pour moi concernant Ren Tsuruga ? Le serveur qui vend des informations au paparazzi pour arrondir ses fins de mois difficile. Il a répondu, oui j'ai des nouvelles de la confirmation sur l'acteur Ren Tsuruga qui apparemment viendra manger dans notre restaurant vers dans les environs de 19 Heures ,je crois il paraît même que il y aura un violoniste Russe renommé a été invité pour jouer du violon pour Ren Tsuruga et cette femme lors de ce dîner qui sera sous le signe de la romance .

le serveur de l'hôtel expliqua encore que Hier nous avons arrangé **la salle privée VIP** d'après les ordres de son manager yashiro Yukihito qui était venu en personne supervise y'a quelque jours avec le directeur de l'hôtel en personne lui même vu qu'il s'agit de l'acteur numéro un du japon .

Yamato, dit wow Ren Tsuruga a l'air de tenir à ce rendez vous, cette femme doit être vraiment spécial, voir même importante a ses yeux pour faire autant d'effort c'est bizard, il n'a jamais été aussi secret rien que pour un simple dîner, c'est un intéressant.

Yamato pensait c'est vrai qu'il a vite trouvé une nouvelle petite-amie aussi rapidement d'habitude il sort avec une nouvelle conquête que après 1 mois de célibat,mais cet fois juste a peine avoir été séparé de l'actrice Kana . Ren a déjà trouvé une femme, c'est vraiment incroyable deux semaines plu tard, et sans compte qu' il fait tout un secret pour un soi disant simple dîner c'est sur et certaine son comportement est différent vu que Ren dit toujours aux médias avec quelle femme, avec qui sortir come petite amie, au bout de deux jours après le début de sa relation médiatique . Ren, a toujours agir ainsi, alors pourquoi c'est différent maintenant aurait -il trouvé par miracle la femme avec qu'il souhaite faire du sérieux par hasard, hum cela peut- être possible, il a même invité un violoniste célèbre qui viendrait de Russie , c'est sans précédent cette histoire de la part de cet acteur qui a l'habitude de quitter ses petites amies au bout de trois mois .

Le serveur appelait le paparazzi qui été dans ses pensées, et il quitta sa pensée pour répondre oh oui je réfléchissait a tout ce que tu viens de me dire, bon tiens ton argent j'espère qu'il y'a pas trop de paparazzis sur ce scoop pour le dîner de l'acteur Tsuruga, mais je crois que je rêve un peu là vu que presque chaque Agence de presse à leurs propres informateurs dans chaque grand Hôtel de la ville de Tokyo au japon aussi comme les Américaines pour termine, Yamato dit, Appelez- moi serveur yuki si tu as plus d'info concernant le rendez-vous secret de cet acteur.

Le serveur répondu oui yamato-san au-revoir je dois retourner au travail puis sortir de la voiture du paparazzi .Yamato appela son chef de rédaction, Saito qui prend son appelle, chef bonsoir . j'ai un scoop, mon informateur, il semblerait que Ren va dîne en secret avec sa nouvelle conquête, dont je ne sais pas qui, le chef répondu yamato tu aurai du continuait à le suivre .

Yamato répondu chef ma fille voulais me voir absolument après une dispute avec mon Ex femme, alors je n'ai pas pu suivre Ren Tsuruga ses une semaines ou j'imagine qu' il a pu voir ou faire connaissance je ne sais pas avec cette femme mystérieux lorsque je le traqueur je ne l'ai pas vu aller chez une femme a part qu' il allait près d'une école maternelle de son quartier a shoto puis repartait, vu que je ne voyait pas de femme a sa compagnie ,alors j'en ai déduit qu'il y avait rien chef ,et j'ai arrêté cette piste , ou devrais-je dire filature du soir .

Le chef saito dit tu vois peut-être que cette femme mystérieuse que Tsuruga Ren date habite dans ce coin vers cette crèche maternelle qui sait je veux que tu commence à nouvelle ta filature pour savoir qui est cette femme merde, yamato ou est passe ta ténacité qui te caractérise, qui fait de toi le meilleur paparazzi du japon qui découvre toujours en première la femme avec qui que Ren sort en tant que petite amie tu es le meilleur ,alors donne moi du scoop sur la date mystérieuse de Ren Tsuruga j'ai pu laisser ma fille pour suivre Ren quelque heures, mais il avait juste une publicité à faire ce jour là , j'avais pu laisser ma fille,chez moi pour suivre Ren quelque heures, mais il avait juste une publicité à faire...

Yamato dit j'ai compris, je vais recommencer à le suivre de nouveau après cet histoire de diner, mais cela va être juste parce que Ren va bientôt commencer le tournage de **Drama Dark-Moon** qui va être très contraignante comme tournage, avant le début . Ren a déjà un rendez vous avec le président Lory le lundi matin d'après mon informateur de l'agence LME, et l'interview avec les acteurs du Drama qui aura lieu le mardi matin 10H30 heures.

Le chef saito dit bon rapporte moi le scoop de la nouvelles petite amie de cet acteur insaisissable qui a décidé de jouer à cache cache avec nous les paparazzi je veux tout le monde demain sur le coupe toi sai , et mamoru et Sugita qui lui suit le chanteur Reino et l'actrice chanteuse Ruriko qui reste suivant chez le-chanteur de vie Ghoul et kijima et sa soi disant ami qui semble être sa nouvelle petite ami sauf qu'elle est mineur voila une autre histoire qui risque de faire du bruit notre présentatrice va faire un show télévisé groupe de tous ses histoire juste après le rendez vous secret de Ren Tsuruga demain soir dans un flash spécial de yukina que je tiens au courant de tous au fur a mesure .Yamato dit d'accord chef demain je vais aller campe chez l'acteur Ren Tsuruga. Puisqu'il va certainement sortir de chez lui pour aller a son dîner au** palace Ritz Carlton** a bientôt chef je vous tiendrai au courant chef saito a demain, puis les deux hommes raccrocha tout deux .

* * *

**Appartement du chanteur Sho Fuwa **

sho est au salon a joué de sa guitare, en train de composer une nouvelle chanson avec sa petite petite-amie la belle actrice mannequin Minori qui vient de rentrer de sa séance de photoshop. Minori qui a une double de sa clé d'appartement et se geste au cou de sho en cria bonsoir mon sho-chan chéri , oh bon sang poochinie arrêt de n'étouffe, en attrapa ainsi...

Minori lui demande tu compose encore une chanson j'espère que cela aussi sera un tube planétaire comme ta chanson Prisoner PV sho-chan je te trouve tendu et énerve actuellement, il y'a de quoi avec mes parents qui ne prennent la tête, sans compte cet stupide kyoko qui n'arrête pas de monter ma tension artérielle en énervant comme jamais en essayant de m'aide pour aller voir mes parents pour qu'ils ne fiche une paix royale, mais kyoko a refusée de m'aide.

Sho-chan t'es sérieux tes parents veulent vraiment de fait faire un mariage arrangé de nos jours ils vivent a quel siècle. Bon j'ai une bonne idée pour oublier tout ton stress sho-chan et si nous allions dîner au palace demain soir en amoureux pour oublier le travail pour ma part et pour toi tes soucis avec te parents, qu'est ce que tu en dit sho-chan chéri ?!C'est une bonne idée Minori,j'ai besoin de me sentir dans un environnement de célébrité, comme la superstars de la musique que je suis, avec les paparazzi qui m'entourent de tout part enfin de me booste mon imaginaire pour écrire une belle chanson d'amour-demain allons y dîner au Ritz Carlton palace Minori.

* * *

**Le Lendemain,**

**Le samedi après midi vers 16 Heures du soir**

kana était venu au début de l'après midi venu cherchez kyoko pour allez chez elle .

Ten va bientôt venir chez moi elle n'avait laissé un message qu'elle était en chemin.

Kanae dit a kyoko , est-tu prête pour aller chez moi pour te faire maquillée, et t'habille, ta manucure des doigts et pieds sont déjà faites dans ce salon de coiffure, alors allons-y ...

Elles ont prisent la voiture pour rentrer à l'appartement de Hiou et kanae .

Hiou s'est absenté pour laisse les filles entre elle pour le relookage de kyoko .

Kanae et kyoko arrive à l'appartement peu après, Ten la fée des maquilleuse s'est rendu chez kanae .

Elle ouvrir la porte, et voir cette jolie femme pas plus haute que trois pommes , belle et plus petite que kyoko avec une manette qu'elle traîne derrière elle . Kyoko était assise dans le salon a regardé ses beau vêtements de femme fatale et sexy a la fois pour son rendez vous avec Ren. Kyoko a les yeux qui brillait de mille feux, avec les bijoux hors de prix avec ses une chaussure, et un bijoux avec un vrai diamant .Elle quitta ses rêvasserie pour aller cueillir a son tour la fée du maquillage comme moko-san la nomme, kyoko voir arriver vers elle cette petite femme impressionnante.

Ten la sourire et pense c'est donc cette femme qui fait battre le coeur de Ren boy se disait Ten en marchant vers kyoko qui la sourit bonsoir madame ravir de vous rencontrer . C'est donc toi kyoko enchanté de te rencontrer tu est une jolie jeune femme, prête pour faire ta teinture capillaire .

**Trente minutes plus-tard**

Après sa teinture capillaire, kyoko avait déjà changé de visage , Ten dit vous êtes vraiment méconnaissable, et belle j'adore vos yeux c'est rare les yeux dorés comme le vôtre mademoiselle. Kyoko, rougit et dit Merci du compliment, elle est heureuse déjà du changement en se regardant dans le miroir de la grande salle de bain de l'une des chambres d'amis réservé pour kyoko lors de son séjour chez -san, qu'en penses-tu de mon extension, et de ma teinture capillaire?

Kanae arrête derrière kyoko dit wow tes belle kyoko Ten est vraiment la meilleur, c'est beau la couleur brune, que nous avons choisi pour ta chevelure, tu as changé juste avec une simple teinture, et ça te va très bien kyoko. Ten s'est préparé pour commence le maquillage de kyoko parce que l'heure commençait a approche a grand pas.

A suivre ...


	39. Chapter 39

_Merci à Kaname 671, Ktoll 9, armitage cyborg 3 , et edem France 93 d'avoir écrire des commentaires, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairez bonne lecture._

* * *

**Suite de Rendez vous,Coiffure et Paparazzi**

**Chapitre 39**

**Trente minutes plus-tard Appartement de Hiou ,et Kanae **

kyoko qui vient de faire sa teinture capillaire, avait déjà changé de visage, Ten dit vous êtes vraiment méconnaissable, et belle en plus j'adore vos yeux c'est rare les yeux dorés comme le vôtre mademoiselle. Kyoko, rougit et dit Merci du compliment, elle est heureuse déjà du changement en se regardant dans le miroir de la grande salle de bain de l'une des chambres d'amis réservé pour kyoko lors de son séjour chez -san, qu'en penses-tu de mon extension, et de ma teinture capillaire?

Kanae était arrête derrière kyoko bras croisées, et dit wow tes belle kyoko Ten est vraiment la meilleur, dans son domaine c'est beau la couleur brune, que nous avons choisi pour ta chevelure, tu as changé juste avec une simple teinture, et ça te va très bien avec la couleur de **tes yeux miel doré q**ui ressort bien avec ta chevelure comme quoi c'est un changement radical .

Ten s'est préparé pour commence le maquillage de kyoko parce que l'heure commençait a approche a grand pas.

kyoko, attendez s'il vous plaît dit-elle a moko-san, et Ten je vais prendre en même temps ma douche avant de me maquille, et de m'habille directement, Ten dit bonne idée je vais attendre sans problème , a tout a l'heure kyoko dit kanae, Ten allons-y au salon souhaitez- vous prendre un peu de thé, du café, ou quelque chose a manger, Ten répondu juste un thé merci kanae-chan. Une fois dans le salon a prendre le thé, Ten disant discrètement a kanae cette kyoko est, gentille mignonne et très respectueuse a apparemment, Ren boy a de la chance, il m'a expliqué sa petite histoire avec elle, j'espère que tout a l'heure kyoko ne l'en voudra pas trop de l'avoir mentir vu qu'elle ne sait pas qu'il est en réalité .

Kanae dit oui cette histoire a trop durée, a mon goûter, il aurait simplement pu la dire je suis l'acteur et non le docteur, Ten la maquilleuse s'est mis a rire en disant le docteur oh mon dieu c'est vrai il aurait du la dire au lieu attendre si longtemps, il m'a dit qu'elle avait avoué ses sentiments et qu'elle l'aime aussi alors cela devrais pas être un problème pour le pardonner malgré son omission de la vérité voilà, j'étais vraiment surpris qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'une femme .

Kanae ouvra les yeux Tsuruga-san vous a dit qu'il est amoureux de kyoko ?

Ten oui je l'ai un peu forcé la main, il faut la présente a ses parent pour te dire a quel point c'est sérieux de sa part, je ne l'avais jamais, entendu au téléphone aussi excité concernant une fille depuis son enfance. Kanae écoutait la petite amie du** président de son Agence LME le milliardaire Lory Takanada,** avec étonnement , et demanda vous connaissez apparemment Ren Tsuruga-san depuis son enfance ? c'est bien cela et qui sont ses parents au juste .

Ten, prenait son thé sans rien dire, tout en souriant après une gorge de thé, kanae chan je te trouve bien curieuse tout a coup , pour une fille qui ne parle presque jamais au autre, j'ai même été surprise que vous étiez la meilleur ami de l'amoureuse de Ren boy, comme quoi le monde est petit, n'est pas ? En ce qui concerne les parents de Ren boy vous savez kanae-chan que je ne peux absolument rien vous dire , il ne souhaite pas qu'on sache pour l'instant qui sont ses parents alors je ne suis pas bien passe pour avouer ce petit secret le concernant vous comprenez n'est pas sourit -elle ?

Kanae dit oui-c'est vrai pardonne-moi pour ma curiosité mal place Ten .

Ten répondu avec le sourire, mais non c'est pas grave, Ren m'a dit que vous étiez très protectrice envers kyoko vu qu'elle avait pas de parent, tout ce que je peux dire est qu'il aime sincèrement kyoko, c'est tout ce que vous devriez savoir .

Kanae souriait lorsque kyoko, est arrivée, en peignoir pour commencer à faire son maquillage, et y ira pour s'habille juste après dans sa belle robe de soire.

Lorsque Hiou qui était aller en vadrouille revint sans un bruit , au salons avec une kyoko qui poussa un petit cri, puisqu'elle est arrêté en peignoir surprise par la présence de Hiou qui dit désolé kyoko mais rassure toi j'ai absolument rien vu ...kana dit a son home de quitte la pièce avec une kyoko embarrasse et était toute rouge de honte ..Ten qui souriait encore de cet scène à l'instant de la pudeur de cette kyoko ; en pensa à Ren qui aura le malheur de effleure cette vierge, rien que de la voir en peignoir kyoko pousse déjà des cris de surprise a la simple vu d'un homme , alors ça promets au lit avec Ren boy ah ah mon dieu ricana Ten de plus belle sous le regard tout aussi amusée et drôle de kanae qui pensa a la même chose sur la pudeur extrême de kyoko ..

Kana disant allons-y a kyoko qui s'est arrête toujours embarrasse de la scène, Ten vous pouvez commencer son maquillage.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps; ****Retour a Ren Tsuruga, et son manager yashiro,**

**centre commerciale de shoto pour aller dans une bijouterie de luxe...**

La boutique avait été fermé,par la directrice pour accueillir cet invité de marque pour le célèbre acteur accompagné de son manager yashiro Yukihito son fidèle manager dans le parking du venue chercher sa commande faite, pour ne pas être dérangé, et vu des autres autres client VIP de la bijouterie de luxe pour 15 minutes..

L'une des vendeuses, accueilles, en souhaitant la bienvenu dans notre bijouterie a l'acteur, et son manager yashiro .

Bonsoir Mr Ren Tsuruga, suivez- moi s'il vous plaît, derrière le comptoir pour vous montrez, d'autre pendentifs en attente du pendentif que vous aviez réservé, il y'a deux jours est déjà prête. Pour l'attente veuillez attendre dans le salon VIP de notre clientèles privilégiées. Parce-que la manager de la bijouterie de luxe qui était en train de préparer la commande de l'acteur une belle pendentif, en diamant nommé Reine Rosa avec un véritable cristal de 18K, serti de diamants brillant à l'intérieur de la rose.

La manager sakura arrivait et dit bonsoir messieurs et bienvenu a vous votre commande est déjà prête, puis elle ouvre le Coffret cadeau et la montrait à l'acteur, et s'est mise à l'écart pour laisse l'acteur voir le travail du joaillier .Yashiro, s'est empresse, comme une commère pour d'aller voir le coffret par simple curiosité, dans la main de l'acteur qui l'admirait le travail fait…

Yashiro,regardait le pendentif en disant, wow Ren c'est du bon travail pendentif en diamant est vraiment magnifique. Ren dit c'est vrai, j'espère que kyoko l'aimerai ?! yashiro-san, leva un sourcil,en disant, hum bien-sûr que cette Kyoko-chan aimera sûrement sinon, quelle genre de femme n'aime pas les beaux bijoux de luxe, et de marque de créateur par dessus le marché ?

Ren répondu a son manager, c'est vrai que les femmes aiment les bijoux coûteuses,mais Kyoko est différente de certaines femmes matérialisés. Même en sachant pas que je suis le célèbre acteur Ren tsuruga,kyoko n'a jamais fait preuve d'intérêt pour ma richesse, bien au contrat elle ne souhaite pas être vu a la compagnie d'un homme riche dans une belle, voiture j'ai su cela un jour lorsque j'avais commencé a venir la chercher à son travail , elle avait peur que ses collègue, ne la voir dans ma voiture luxueuse, ce qui m'avait une fois de plus surpris au sujet de kyoko,c'est une femme discret qui ne veut pas montre que son petit ami est fortune généralement mes Ex petites-amies souhaitent que je leurs acheté des cadeaux, et veulent montrer que je sors avec elle, mais pas kyoko qui est noble de caractère, et amble .

Yashiro-san, dit je vois que kyoko est très spécial en effet et a tes yeux . il y'a qu'à voir toutes les surprises que tu la réserve pour votre premier dîner en amoureux, et au anciennes petites-amies malgré leurs célébrités, voulaient montre que tu sors avec elle pour s'en vante, faire savoir devant les autres femmes,et surtout devant tes Ex, Ren qu'elles étaient ta préféré,devant les médias, et les autres qui souhaite sortir avec toi secrètement en attendant leur tour que tu les faits l'honneur de sortir avec elle. Il n'y a que cette kyoko qui apparemment semble sortir du lot jusqu'ici . j'admire la noblesse d'âme de ta nouvelle petite amie,kyoko qui n'est même pas du show-biz, j'imagine que c'est l'une des choses que tu aime chez cette Kyoko-chan .

Ren souriait aux dires et constat de son manager extra lucide, sans un mot puis se tournant vers la manager de la bijouterie, qui attendait l'acteur ..Ren remercia la manager, et repartir avec son manager, au parking pour rentrer à son appartement pour attendre kyoko qui doit venir avec kanae pour la dépose chez lui ..

* * *

**Dans la voiture,**

yashiro disait à Ren,la personne qui doit vous conduit pendant trente minutes d'escapade dans le ciel est déjà arrivé pour attendre en haut de ton immeuble, et avec le garde du corps reserve pour la soirée ...Ren dit tout est parfait, et génial kyoko va être contente de ma petite surprise . .Ren, dit a yashiro qu' ils sont suivi par les paparazzi dans sa voiture la porsch blanc qui a des vitre teinté . ils sont passé à **l'agence LME** en chemin, pour ce fait maquiller par l'apprenti de la fée du maquillage, et prendre son costume sous l'œil du paparazzi yamato de l'agence Platinum, et de son rival le paparazzi qui est au courant du rendez-vous de Ren Tsuruga avec sa nouvelle conquête mystérieuse dont tous les paparazzi auront le fameux de l'histoire ...

**Après son maquillage, **Une fois dans le parking de son immeuble les deux hommes ont accordent leur violon Ren, dit à yashiro qu'il doit conduire sa voiture pour l'amener à** l'Hôtel palace Ritz Carlton** au parking, puisque la voiture de Yashiro est déjà sur le parking de l'Hôtel pour rentrer chez lui ..

* * *

**Appartement de Minori **

Minori est sortir de son appartement, et voir son rendez vous, elle dit tu as là sho-chan, le chanteur est adossé contre sa voiture de luxe une incroyable Mercedes qu'il avait acheter, y'a trois mois et, une édition limitée pour impressionner la belle actrice qui lui sourit .

Sho enlève ses lunettes noir ,et dit wow tu est vraiment belle..

**Minori qui est magnifique bien habillé dans une belle robe de soirée sexy noir,évasé a bandes résille, sans manche à col court et rond la partie jupe est évasée et la robe entier est parcouru de bandes en résille transparente jusqu'au genou avec des chaussures blanc à sortie avec son sac a main noir/blanc qui sort avec l'ensemble qui sublime sa grosse poitrine …**

sho siffle lorsqu'il voir sa belle arrive, wow Minori tu sera vraiment la plus belle ce soir .

Pour aller dîner au restaurant qui se trouve dans l'hôtel de luxe réservé aux riches peoples japonais privilégiés,et aux étranger richissime qui séjours, ou ils vont **aller dîner au palace Ritz Carlton**. Le chanteur sho Fuwa avait décidé d'y aller dîner là-bas, a la demande de sa nouvelle petite-amie, vu que sho était en déprime a cause de ses parents qui veulent qu'il se fiance dans un futur mariage arrangé que sho ne peut pas bien-sûre ..

* * *

**Retour dans l'appartement de kanae et Hiou **

Ten dit wow Kyoko-chan vous avez un teint vraiment magnifiquement blanche, et douce vous vous maquille jamais n'est pas ? Oh mais c'est vrai comment vous savez cela ? Ten dit oh mais Kyoko-chan c'est mon métier, je connais bien la peau, et les texture de la peau humaine vous savez, bon rester immobile, je vais commence a vous maquille, levé la tête s'il vous plaît ? Vos sourcils sont vraiment jolis, elle sont naturellement vais juste enlever extrémité, Après avoir mis une serviette sur le cou de kyoko.

**une fois finir, d'élever et ajuste les sourcils de kyoko ..**

Ten dit wow rien qu'avec cela vous semblez totalement différente kyoko, kanae s'approcha pour voir le visage de kyoko et disant, c'est vrai tu semble déjà différente c'est bien . Ten dit a kyoko inclinez votre tête vers le haut, et ferme les yeux afin que je puisses commence a mettre la base du maquillage en pulvérisa sur votre peau une crème hydratant avec un pinceau partout sur votre visage le front et sous l'œil .

**Une fois avoir finir, **

Ten dit je vais mettre du fond de teint , puis sur vos lèvres, je dessine le contour des lèvres en marron foncé ,en évidence. pour le fard a joues avec un pinceau et pour le fard à paupière en mettant un applicateur pour la partie inférieur de vos yeux je vais mettre de l'eye liner gel qui donne un souffle avec une ombre à paupière noire qui fera ressortir la couleur de vos yeux dorés que Ren boy aime tant et c'est vrai que vos yeux miel sont vraiment magnifique...

kyoko, fit un sourire en coin au commentaire de la magicien, ou plutôt la fée du maquillage .

Ten dit ensuite et la je vais ajouter le eye liner sur votre tige enfin de le remplir de façon naturel, je vais applique les paillette e léger d'or en poudre de diamant sous œil . C'est fait j'ai presque fini alors restez toujours immobile s'il vous plaît .Ten dit , C'est fini ;wow vous êtes vraiment une belle, plante Kyoko-chan, ouvrez les yeux et regardez vous dans le miroir. kyoko ne s'est pas reconnu, c'est pas possible c'est vraiment moi ça ? Kyoko Lève la tête pour regarder Ten la maquilleuse qui la sourit puis ce tour pour appelle kanae qui donnait a manger a Hiou entre temps dans la cuisine …

Kanae courut pour voir une kyoko, reconnaissance c'est vraiment déroutant avec un simple maquillage on dirait une autre personne différente, le résultat est vraiment incroyable.

Kyoko toujours en train de s'admirer dans le miroir dit j'arrive pas a croire que c'est mon visage , c'est ça être maquillée par une grande professionnelle wow je me reconnais vraiment mes yeux dorés avec du noir sur le contour ressort vraiment la couleur, kyoko sourit avec ses jolis dentition, et dit alligator Ten-san Merci beaucoup je me sens très belle pour la première fois de ma vie ..Ten la sourit et dit mais de rien c'était avec un plaisir de maquiller une peaux aussi parfaite que la tienne qui n'a pas été abîmé par le maquillage, kanae-chan Kyoko-chan si vous voulez avoir une peau étincelant le soir avant de vous coucher mettez un masque de beauté pour enlever les peaux mortes cela va embellir votre peau surtout toi Kyoko-chan vu que tu as la peau laiteuse et bien deux meilleurs amies du monde faisaient un signe de la tête .Ten dit oh mon dieu j'en connais un qui risque d'avoir une attaque cardiaque , vu que tu fait extrêmement d'effet a Ren boy .

Kyoko dit innocemment je fait de l'effet a Ren comment ça je ne comprendre pas Ten-san ?

C'est rien kyoko-chan ...Kanae riait, arrêté derrière parce-qu'elle sait que kyoko ne comprend pas beaucoup certaines sous entendu sexuelle surtout..

Ten demanda allez ci porte votre robe de soir maintenant ne vous en faite pas le maquillage est vraiment résistant qui ne s'enlève pas vite . Ah avant que je m'en aille voici deux coffret pour toi et kanae des démaquillant et du maquillage .Kanae et kyoko étaient, heureuses, et remercia la fée du maquillage des grande célébrités des grandes nom du cinéma Japon et étranger lors de ses voyage a travers le monde .

**Quelques minutes plus-tard,**

Hiou qui avait rejoint sa fiance kanae et Ten pour discuter après avoir rempli son ventre, attendait aussi dans le salon cet fois le résultat du maquillage, et des vêtements de soire que kanae, et kyoko avait choisi lors de leur shopping de hier sous la recommandation de Ren Tsuruga sans que kyoko ne se doute que c'est lui qui avait payer l'addition pour son shopping ..

kyoko ressortir magnifiquement habillé, tous les trois Ten, kanae et Hiou avaient leurs yeux grandes ouverts sous la surprises , ils avaient l'impression de voir une femme européenne tellement kyoko ne ressemblait plus du tout la japonais,typique traditionnelle qu'elle représente a temps mon dieu dit Ten kyoko vous devez être très photogénique c'est certaine vous pouvez être méconnaissable avec juste un bon maquillage et de beaux habille votre changement est très radical. Hiou ce remet de son choc kyoko c'est vraiment toi je n'en crois pas a mes yeux c'est vrai que tu est reconnaissable , je ne te reconnaît pas habillé ainsi si je ne sais pas que c'est toi .

Kanae dit c'est incroyable ta robe est vraiment magnifique tu avait raison d'avoir choisi cette couleur de robe rouge est magnifique .

_Kyoko portait une belle robe de soirée dos nu profond_

**cette belle robe rouge longue sublime sa poitrine sans soutien gorge, vu que kyoko a les seines moyen joliment pulpeuse , et bien arrête, que Hiou en avala sa salive a la vu , la chute de reines en raison de son décolletée vertigineuse a l'arrière de la robe définition au niveau des fesses , met en valeur ses petites fesses bien rebondies qui ont faire dit a Hiou a voix haut sans s'en rendre compte oh mon dieu ou diable kyoko cachait-elle un tel corps Hiou s'est rendu compte qu'il avait dit à voix haute et vu le regarde surprise et arque des trois femmes présente ..**

Kanae, fusil des yeux Hiou à son commentaire a voir haut sur kyoko

Ten s'est dit que c'est vrai cette kyoko avait un très joli corps.

Kyoko pensa pas possible Hiou dit que j'ai un joli corps, qu'il en est bouche ouverte, elle regarde le dos de sa robe qu'elle trouvait trop osé pour une fille sage et innocente comme elle…

Ten redit oh mon Ren boy risque de se transformer en loup ce soir lorsqu'il te verra dans cette belle robe magnifique qui te va a merveille, avec tes cheveux lâché en arrière sans trop de bijoux très bonne choix Kyoko-chan..

Sur ta chevelure c'est de l'extension n'est pas kyoko-chan ?

Kanae répondu a Ten comment avez vous deviné ?

Ten dit c'est vraiment bienfait , je suis capable de reconnaître a la texture vu que j'étais proche de Kyoko-chan lors de la mise de son maquillage alors j'avais eu le temps de bien regardez sa tête, voilà tout bon il commence a faire tard puisque mon travail est fini je vais prendre congé les filles, Hiou -kun a la prochain tout le remercia encore Ten qui repartir dans sa voiture satisfaire de son bon travail sur la nouvelle petite amie de Ren qui est très agréable jeune femme c'est aussi une fille respectueuse, envers ses aînés et ça Kuu aime beaucoup ces genre de fille non de vergogne, et polie. Ren a fait le bon choix au premier abord cette kyoko est quelque de bien sans problème, cette kyoko n'a pas l'air d'une fille capricieuse, vantard même si elle ne sait pas qu'il est le vrai Ren tsuruga l'acteur .

** Peu après **

kyoko pris son nouveau manteau acheté a la boutique HR'Mandy qu'elle aime parce-qu'il confortable c'est son premier manteau coûteuse. Kanae dit a tout à l'heure a Hiou qui dit hé kyoko j'espère que par miracle tu tombe sur sho par hasard pour qu'il voit la belle femme que tu est capable d'être belle et attrayante toi aussi contrairement a ce que pense sho, et bien bonne dîner d'amoureux avec Ren .Kyoko, répondu avec sa révérence habituelle, merci Hiou, et a la prochaine ..Kanae ,et Kyoko,sortir de l'appartement pour aller prendre la voiture de kanae au parking,pour se rendre à l'appartement de Ren qui attente kyoko avec impatience ..

A suivre .


	40. Chapter 40

_Merci à Kaname 671, _armitage cyborg 3 , enolaisa et edem France 93 d'avoir écrire des commentaires, j'espère ce chapitre vous plairez bonne lecture. Je vous conseil de lire aussi ma deuxième fanfiction de skip beat le fruit du destin que j'espère vous plairez que je vais essayer de mettre à jour aussi comme le fruit d'un amour passionnel ...

* * *

**Chapitre 40**

**Retour à kyoko en route pour appartement de Ren Tsuruga qui est a dix minute de voiture de chez kana**.

**Paparazzi et surprise**

kanae en conduisant ,dit à kyoko ouvre s'il te plaît le petit sac dans la boite a gant en face de toi kyoko, tira et trouva et demande moko-san qu'est ce que c'est ? Kanae dit tout en conduisant c'est un cadeau pour toi que j'ai acheté à la boutique HR'Mandy après notre shopping ouvre le coffret et tu sera. Kyoko regarda sa meilleur amie et ouvrit le coffret le coeur et les yeux de kyoko sont sortir de son corps en cria oh mon dieu moko-san c'est...C'est le parfum de mes rêves Odette coût la somme de 18000 ¥ .Oh mon dieu kyoko tu ne vois que je suis en train de conduire et tu viens de crier dans mes tympan comme si tu était une possédé par le diable Ce parfum se nomme en réalité Royal Snow et non Odette en faite kyoko pourquoi tu la donne ce surnom ridicule ?Kyoko dit désolé moko-san., j'ai appelle ainsi parce que le parfum est en forme de cygne, merci vraiment tu m'a évité d'économiser beaucoup d'argent pour me l'acheter, j'aime trop ce parfum qui sent trop bon c'est vraiment pour moi oh moko-san aujourd'hui je me sens comme cendrillon la princesse.

* * *

**Une fois arrivé devant le grand immeuble de standing .**

Sous le regarde de quatre paparazzi yamato et sai de **Daily-New** et ichida et Hida de **Agence Boots New** en train de photographie tout les voitures qui rentrait, et sortir de l'immeuble a cet heure-ci vu que l'acteur n'est pas encore sortir vu qu'il est que 18 heures du soir le soleil commence a disparaître . Kanae pensa après avoir vu les flash photo, oh je vois que il y'a déjà les paparazzi sur les lieux puis elle appela l'acteur avec kyoko qui était dans ses pensées en train d'admirer le parfum de ses rê 'elle quitta ses rêve et attendu la voix de velours de Ren qui disait bonsoir kanae-chan vous êtes là? Kanae dit bonsoir nous sommes là devant l'entrée .

Ren dit très bien, j'ai deja laisse les consigne de vous laisser entrer.

Kanae dit, bien je vais avance vers le gardien pour lever la barrière en baisse la vitre conducteur, parla dans l'interphone, en disant bonsoir Monsieur, leurs visages étaient vu sur un écran par le gardien qui est assit dans sa cabine, et dit bonsoir dans l'interphone tout envoyait les deux jeunes femmes, et demande qui venez vous voir Mesdames et quel appartement ?

kanae dit nous avons rendez vous avec Ren numéro appartement 259.

Le gardien regarde une fiche de consigne laisse par chaque personne qui souhaite laisse entrer une personne .Le gardien regardait s'il y'a une consigne de l'appartement 259 et dit après avoir lu la liste vous êtes l'actrice kanae, et kyoko un moment s'il vous plaît j'ouvre la barrière, puis kanae dit merci et rentra dans l'immeuble qui est très sécurisé pour juste rentrer dans un tel immeuble de riche people pensa kyoko impressionne..Une fois dans la résidence Kyoko dit moko-san, oh regarde là-bas il y'a un supermarché juste en bas de l'immeuble pour riche people c'est vraiment pratique ça. Kanae dit oui c'est la première fois que je viens ici alors je ne savais pas non plus, je vais venir faire mes courses alimentaires une prochaine fois avec Hiou..Oh moko-san tu as de la chance comme Ren d'habiter dans des beau appartement de standing fraîchement construire y'a pas longtemps.

* * *

**Entre Temps dans l'appartement de Ren Tsuruga,**

Ren qui était dans son appartement avec son manager a discuté de futur contrat et de** Dark-Moon** ainsi que de son rendez-vous avec **le président lory** sortir et ont appliqué l'idée de l'acteur son manager sortir et pris la voiture de Ren pour aller la gare dehors dans un parking réservé aux VIP de l'hôtel dehors . Au cas où l'acteur décide à prendre sa voiture en cas de besoin, pour revenir à son appartement ..

Ren dit finissons vite ce briefing rapide Kyoko et kanae sont arrivés .

yashiro-san, nous nous verrons le lundi matin pour mon rendez-vous au dit fait attention en conduisant parce que les paparazzis seront à tes trousse, en pensant que c'est moi qui sera dans la voiture. oh bon sang je ne peux même pas manger en paix pour mon premier rencard avec une femme dont je suis dit, Oh mon dieu je suis sur le choqué que le grand Ren Tsuruga puisse, prononce ce genre de mot qui était autrefois interdit,et banni de son vocabulaire jamais j'aurai cru que je t'entendrai l'avoue enfin devant moi ou devrait-je dire de l'entendre de mes propres je vais partir maintenant . Le portable de Ren s'est mis a sonne l'appelant est kyoko, Ren nous sommes là..Ren répondu j'arrive de suite, et nous partirons maintenant. Puis Ren raccroche...Kyoko dit a kanae , Ren vient de me dire qu'il arrive .

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tard, **

Lorsque kanae discutait avec kyoko de tout et de rien, kanae vu sortir la voiture de Tsuruga Ren, et pensa cela doit être le manager yashiro-san qui conduit sa voiture pour détourner l'attention des paparazzis...Les quatre paparazzis viennent de voir la voiture de l'acteur sortir du parking,et entame la course poursuit.. Yamato dit allons-y Sai c'est la voiture de l'acteur qui vient de sortir du parking alors suivons le il va à son rendez-vous avec la femme qui était dans cette voiture rose qui semble appartenir à l'actrice kanae Kotonami l'instant.

Sai dit à bon yamato-san vous croyez que la personne qui était dans cette voiture rose était la femme que l'acteur Ren tsuruga attendait.

Ce qui veut dire que l'actrice kanae kotonami,connaîtrait la nouvelle petite amie de l'acteur wow c'est peut être elle qui les auraient présentes qui sait ? Bien sur c'est possible vu que kanae est aussi de la célèbre Agence LME , d'après mes informations c'est son petite amie Hiou Uesugi qui l'aurait acheter cette voiture ,avant sont voyage à Okinawa pour le tournage de son Drama Delicious Love qui a tourné en Co-vedette avec Ruriko et Kijima lorsque ses deux sortaient encore ensemble avant qu'il y'a de l'eau dans le gaz avant leurs séparations Médiatisé qui est aussi une affaire suivie par Sugita et Mamoru . voilà la voiture de Ren semble bien aller en direction **de l'hôtel palace Ritz Carlton**, tu vois nous sommes suivie de près par paparazzi ichida est derrière nous pour nous suivre.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps**

L'enregistrement commence dit Sai qui a la camera qui filme la voiture de l'acteur Les paparazzi ne se doute pas que c'est le manager Yukihito yashiro qui se trouvait dans la voiture de Ren qui est toujours dans son immeuble avec deux autre hommes qui attend ses conduisait la voiture Sai son binôme Alluma la caméra de diffusion qui fera la retransmission simultanée directement qui va capte le signal jusqu'au siège de la rédaction via l'antenne relais qui transmettra les image photo et la vidéo, via la 5G vers notre Régis via Satellite qui montrera chaque vidéo ou image qui seront vu en simultanée sur le plateau TV et sera regardé par les téléspectateur devant leurs écran TV sur l'émission le Daily people.

* * *

****Retour dans le ********Locaux de ********l'********Agence Platinum pour flash info de l'émission Daily-people ********sont en plein préparation du Direct ********.****

Choji de la Régie dit yukina vous êtes en direct dans dix minutes, vérifiez bien testé tous le son des micros caméra 1 a vous pour notre direct en simultané. le chef de la Régis choji est sur le plateau TV est en communication téléphonique avec le chef de la rédaction Saito qui dirige la partie presse, et paparazzi de Agence dont le PDG est le magnat de la publicité Kurosaki Ushio.

Présenté par l'Ancienne Miss japon la belle Yukina yamamoto qui se trouve être la première petite amie de Ren Tsuruga lorsqu'il était encore un peu sauvage puisqu'il était encore avec le caractère de Kuon Hizuri il y'a Huit ans de cela . Yukina avait gardé des mauvais souvenirs de cette relation avait le beau Ren Tsuruga qui était un peu désagréable dont elle n'a jamais parlé à personne jusqu'à présent .La présentatrice sera en direct tout à l'heure le moment venu pour commenter la retransmission en direct sur le plateau Tv..

Yukina, dit vous voulez dire choji que tout ce qui sera filmé avec la caméra de nos deux paparazzis yamato et Sugita est directement retransmise sur l'écran derrière- moi qui se trouve sur notre plateau TV Waouh c'est incroyable. Choji répondu oui , bon c'est partie

un, deux Est -ce que tous fonction yukina tu nous entend de la Régis ?!

la présentatrice répondu oui je vous entend très bien dans mon oreillette …

vous avez fini de vérifier les vidéoprojecteurs qui projettera les images sur le support mural ..

Tout va bien nous avons les images de la caméra de Sugita notre paparazzi qui est sur place à l'hôtel Ritz Carlton ok commençons 1.2.3 c'est a vous yukina qui commença a parler dans son Micro en disant avec son plus beau sourire d'ancienne Miss Japon..

Bonsoir à tous Mesdames et Messieurs,

**bienvenue sur votre chaîne préférée qui vous direz tout sur l'actualité de vos célébrités préférées du japon ..**

Dernière nouvelle, j'ai des nouvelle croustillante qui rentraient beaucoups de japonaises, envieuse ce soir comme a chaque pour savoir qui sort avec le bel acteur au visage d'ange et oui vous avez devinez il s'agit de l'acteur chéri du japon Ren Tsuruga qui semble avoir déjà trouvé une nouvelle petite amie et oui déjà jusque apres deux semaine après sa séparation médiatise avec la belle actrice** kana Kusunoki ..**

**En effet, voici en exclusivité des photo de vos célébrité préférés cher téléspectateurs..**

le ballet de belle voiture qui défile a cet heure ci vers l'heure du dîner du soir dans cet bel Hôtel de luxe ou séjour parois certaine chef d'état, et diplomates d'autres pays lors de leur séjour au japon. Mais aujourd'hui le plus grand acteur japonais le plus connu au monde grâce a ses films d'actions grandioses, et Drama qui créer un grand Buzz a chaque nouvelle petit-amie viendra dîne ce soir en compagnie de sa nouvelles conquête mystérieuse qui sera l'heureuse élu Mesdames qui a tapé ta l'œil de l'acteur charismatique , mystérieux, et ténébreux Ren Tsuruga-san …

**Yukina ,dit cher téléspectateu**r,

Nous allons suivre en direct nos deux paparazzi yamato et Sugita lui se trouve actuellement sur le lieu au palace Ritz Carlton Hôtel, tandis que le paparazzi yamato suit la voiture de Ren que vous voyez actuellement en direct sur vos écran cher téléspectateurs. Oh il y'a une voiture qui vient d'arriver. Notre paparazzi Sugita vient de me dire dans mon oreillette qu'il s'agit de la nouvelle voiture du chanteur sho Fuwa, qui est en vogue du moment avec sa chanson **Prisoner PV** qui bat son plein encore des record de ventes dans certain pays est accompagné ce soir par sa nouvelle petite-amie Minori..Tout le monde avaient les yeux rivés sur les couples glamour qui venaient de descendre de leurs voiture de luxe le chanteur sho Fuma et Minori qui en profitaient pour prendre devant les paparazzi avec crépitement des flash clic clic qui vient de partout .Avant de rentrer par la porte d'entrée principal de l'hôtel réservé aux célébrités VIP de l'hôtel qui se font photographier sous tous les coutures par les crépitement de flash des paparazzi.

**Il y'a une autre voiture qui vient d'arriver .**

Il s'agit cette fois-ci de 2 blogueuses célèbres du net elles sont toujours là ou ça se passe en photographiant nos célébrités. Leurs blogs bat des record de visionnage, je sens que les paparazzi du japon ont fort a faire avec Misaki et Asaka nos blogueuse qui rafle les images croustillant comme à chaque foi en rentrant dans les restaurant et lieu privilégié en tant que VIP, pour dîne dans ses hôtel sécurisé puisque les familles sont richissime, espérons qu'elles ne font pas nous rafle le scoop de ce soir.

**Hôtel Ritz Carlton**

Une Hôtesse est venu accueillir **le chanteur Fuwa sho et Minori**, en disant bonsoir bienvenue dans notre Restaurant, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît au carré VVIP.

* * *

**Retour sur le plateau Daily people **

**Yukina disait, au téléspectateur de son émission le ballet,**

Une autre voiture continue d'arriver avec une autre personnalités célèbres cette fois-ci .

Il semble que ce soit la voiture de Miroku c'est le batteur** du groupe de boy** **bande vie Ghoul** japonais le plus connu au monde et sa nouvelle conquête la jeune actrice Moko Yanogiori de l'Agence Softhat

Sous le crépitement des flashs des photographes et journaliste en folies..

**Une autre voiture continue d'arriver avec d'autres personnalités célèbres** .

Nous vous retransmettent les images tout a l'heure sur notre plateaux mes chers téléspectateurs. Yukina dit que le paparazzi Sugita vient de la dire à l'oreillette que à l'instant qu'il semblera que ce soit que c'est la top-modèle Mia Asako qui était arrivé hier de son défilé de mode Parisienne, elle est accompagnée par cinq de ses copines mannequins étranger et japonaise, dans une belle limousin ses belle Top modèles prennent la pose devant les flashs des paparazzi, avec leurs plus beau sourire face au caméra également Mia se trouve être aussi fêtard que la top modèle Misaki qui est l'Ex de Ren qui est sortir avec le chanteur Sho Fuwa, en tant que copine de baise au besoin ils aiment faire la fête ensemble lorsque sho vient au État-unis ce que le manager de sho m'aime pas parce que le chanteur dépensé de l'argent sans compte lorsqu'il est avec la top modèle Misaki dans les boîtes de nuit New-yorkais a chaque fois .

_Mia est la troisième top model célèbre la plus connu au japon et à l'étranger après Anna Akitake la Hafu métisse japonaise Américaine qui se trouve être l'Ex préféré de Ren d'après lui même mais cela ne la pas empêche de la larguée a son tour il y'a deux ans et Misaki Ayamoto sont des Ex petites-amies de Ren Tsuruga.. _

Yukina disait les différentes paparazzis sont non seulement là ce soir pour prendre en photo nos célébrités préférés, mais aussi pour savoir qui est la fameuse nouvelle petite-amie secret de notre acteur top du japon vu qu'il ne s'agirait absolument pas de la Top modèle Mia Asako qui est venue manger avec ses copine top modèle et mannequin, apparemment tout le monde pensaient a tort qu'elle sera la nouvelle petite amie de l'acteur Ren Tsuruga, mais il en est rien malheureusement pour Mia. Tout ce beau monde est rentré et sont été accueilli par des hôtesse pour aller a leurs table au carré VIP ..

Les paparazzi ne sont pas autorisés dans le restaurant de luxe ils ne peuvent que prendre en photo de l'extérieur les célébrités qui sont en train de manger ou qui vont commencer a manger a leurs table pour ceux qui n'ont pas réservé pour un **salon privée VIP** comme Ren a l 'abri des regardais pour dîner sans le flash des paparazzi, par rapport à **sho Fuwa, Miroku** ,et** Mia** qui sont visible sous les yeux des paparazzi sont venues en nombres a cause de Tsuruga Ren. D'habitude Ren Tsuruga dînait avec ses Ex petites-amies sous les yeux des paparazzi, mais aujourd'hui il a réservé un salon privé a cause de kyoko qui 'est pas du show-biz, mais il ne souhaite absolument pas la montre aux journalistes avides de le saurons bientôt qui est la fameuse mystérieuse nouvelle conquête de Ren Tsuruga-san cher téléspectateur .

Voici la voiture de l'acteur Ren Tsuruga que tout le monde attend vient enfin d'arriver,

Nos paparazzis qui étaient en train de suivre la porsch blanc teinté de l'acteur Ren Tsuruga qui est arrivé mais ne s'est pas garé devant devant la porte d'entrée du **palace Ritz Carlton Hôtel** mais sur directement sur le parking avec une carte de stationne pour y rentre que Ren avait donner a son manager yashiro qui est au volant en descendant il laissa la carte dans la voiture vu que Ren a le double de clé de sa voiture. Tous les paparazzi yamato et sai de **l'agence Platinum** sont sortir et les deux paparazzi de **l'Agence Boots New** ichida et Hitachi sont courut vers la voiture pour les photographie pensa que l'acteur allait sortir, en compagnie de sa nouvelle conquête mystérieux , mais a la place c'était son manager Yukihito yashiro qui en est sortir. Le crépitement des flash s'est arrêté aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé.Oh bon sang Ren nous a encore double cet fois la caméra de diffusion qui avait retransmis en direct sur le plateau yukina disant apparemment l'acteur n'est pas dans sa voiture, il semblerait que Ren Tsuruga va venir dîner ce soir par d'autre moyen j'imagine nous verrons par quel moyen l'acteur à inventer pour venir avec sa nouvelle petite-amie pour ce dîner.

Yukina, dit encore nous reviendra à l'antenne après une page publicitaire, ne quitte par notre chaîne à tout de suite...

* * *

**Pendant ce temps,**

**Certaines célébrités étaient devant leur télévision a suivre le Daily-people.**

kana est l'ex-petite amie de Ren qui est en déprimé après avoir été largue par l'acteur dont elle était amoureuse...kijima qui regarde par curiosité vu que lors de l'interview pour **Dark-Moon** mardi il va taquiné Ren pour lui parler .Ruriko, est aussi toujours en déprime, a cause de sa séparation médiatisée avec l'acteur kijima qu'elle veut tuer est avec le chanteur Reino qui sourit comme un beau diable en pariant qu'il s'agit de son petite chaperon rouge kyoko qui se trouve être la nouvelle petite-amie de Ren Tsuruga vu ce qui avait assisté lors de son petit espionnage dans le Parc de Nabeshima dans le quartier des célébrités à Shoto en suivant kyoko ce jours là. Presque tout ce beau monde étaient étonnés que sa nouvelle conquête, ne soit pas la top modèle Mia Asako ..

* * *

**Retour à Ren et kyoko après le départ de kanae pour son appartement..**

Lorsque kanae avait laissé kyoko en présence de Ren qui avait ouvert les yeux sous le choc du changement physique de kyoko, en pensa c'est pas possible kyoko est méconnaissable, rien qu'avec du maquillage, kyoko dit bonsoir à Ren avec son sourire innocent avec ses bras et le regarde vers le bas . Ren qui est arrêté les bras dans les poches dit relève la tête kyoko une femme, bien que timide ne doit pas baisser la tête en aucune tacon deuxième leçon n'oublie pas, sinon tu est vraiment belle ce soir. Même si je ne vois pas l'intégralité de sa belle robe pour l'instant . Kyoko rougit au compliment, toi aussi tu es très très beau dans ce costume .

Ren dit merci puis s'approche d'elle, et la kiss sur les lèvres dans un doux baiser et leva la tête en disant tu sens très bon ma petite kyoko -chan. Ren dit allons-y . Elle dit nous allons prendre ta voiture? Ren répondu non nous allons sous le toit du building. Kyoko dit Quoi ? Kyoko dit, ah j'ai compris ta surprise est que nous allons dînons sous le toit . Ren arqua un sourcil à l'imagination débordante de kyoko et répondu non ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui va se passe ma belle allons-y.

Lorsque Kyoko sentit une présence derrière Ren, et tourna la tête pour voir cet homme plus grand que Ren, et tout en muscle qui est et depuis quand est-il là à nous observez Ren ? l'acteur la répondu en souriant et se retournant pour faire face en disant c'est ton garde du corps pour la soiré disa c'est vrai et bien bonsoir Monsieur. Le garde-du corps fût un simple signe de tête a kyoko sans un mot en souriant.

**L'ascenseur s'est ouvert, **

Les trois sont entrés dans l'ascenseur, Ren passa un coup de fil, en disant vous êtes sous le toit n'est pas ? Bien, nous arrivons de suite.

**Une fois après être descendu de l'ascenseur **

Ren laissa passe kyoko en la souriant , puis sortir ainsi que le grade du corps qui suivit derrière, Ren dit à kyoko nous allons prendre l'escalier qui monte jusqu'au dernier étage ne t'inquiète pas kyoko il n' y a pas beaucoup de marche. Lorsque kyoko commençait à entendu un bruit de moteur, et demanda Ren qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit? le bruit était encore plus fort. Au fur a mesure qu'ils arrivaient l'acteur s'est mise a sourit et ouvrit la porte.

**Une fois sur le toit Kyoko disa avec les yeux grandes ouvertes .**

Un Hélicoptère venait de se pose devant leurs yeux .

kyoko vu la surprise de ma vie un Hélicoptère vient d'atterrir sur le toit de l'immeuble,le vent soufflait si fort que j'allais m'envoler sur place, mais Ren attrapa ma main en souriant . Kyoko disant, wow j'ai l'impression qu'on vit vraiment dans deux monde différentes parfois, pour aller dîner vous pouvez faire appel à un Hélicoptère ?kyoko, dit oh mon dieu c'était ça la surprise? Ren répondu oui c'est l'une des surprises que te réserve pour ce soir ma belle, elle le serre dans ses bras ,et Ren a fait un signe de tête a son garde-du corps d'avance vers l'Hélicoptère, puis dit à kyoko toujours dans ses bras allons y ,nous allons faire d'abord un petit tour de la ville. Elle demande vraiment, nous allons faire le tour dans cet Hélicoptère pour de vrai Ren? oui dit-il en souriant.

Kyoko avait presque les larmes aux yeux, en réalisa la chance d'avoir rencontré cet homme magnifiquement très beau, et très mystérieux, intelligence, très prévenant ,sans compte sa gentillesse. Cet homme qu'elle a rencontré, il y'a quatre mois et qui avait faillir la blesse gravement sous les roues de sa voiture dans cette petite ruelle tranquille ,et il l'avait avoué a elle kyoko Mogami qu'il était tombé amoureux de d'elle, que Shotaro Fuwa m'avait refusé d'être mon petit ami en se moquant de moi de la pire façon qui soit, après avoir appris la vérité sur ma venu a Tokyo avec lui pour être sa servante personnel et m'avait dite aussi en me faisant sentir misérable, en me disant que je suis une fille qui était ennuyeuse et sans sexe appeal ce qui m'avait vraiment blessé et attriste ce jour là. Tellement j'etais, en colère contre shotaro, le jour suivant, je ne suis fait renversé en voiture par cet homme beau Ren Kei ce docteur intentionné, qui dit m'aime, moi kyoko Mogami, je ne réalise toujours pas, je crois que je suis tombe amoureuse de lui pour de vrai , elle tendu la main pour le touche en souriant ..

Ren la regardait avec amour et demanda, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas pourquoi pleure -tu kyoko?

Kyoko répondu rien en essuyant ses larmes, rien je me demande pourquoi,je suis dans un tel état C'est juste que je suis heureuse comme jamais dans ma vie, que un homme m'aime, et je me sens belle, et désiré aujourd'hui pour la premier fois de ma vie merci. Ren souleva la tête de kyoko pour la regarder dans les yeux, au moment où ils sont regarder soudainement, les mots sont devenues inutiles, leurs lèvres se sont progressivement rapprochent dans un baissées doux,en mettant ses mains autour de son cou, et à ce moment precis, les autres semblaient inexistante. Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaires et ce moment de doux baisers étaient intenses, puis sont séparés, avec une kyoko rougissante et un Ren qui avait un regard coquin en se léchait ses propres lèvres, avec son regard de braise,et il dit à kyoko nous avons à faire notre première balade en amoureux dans cet Hélicoptère qui impatiente, ils avaient leur front collés l'un a l'autre en ricana, et kyoko, le regardait dans les yeux et dit oui allons-y Ren je suis prête ...

A suivre...


	41. Chapter 41

**_Merci à Kaname 671, armitage cyborg 3 , enolaisa et edem France 93 d'avoir écrire des commentaires, j'espère ce chapitre vous plairez bonne lecture. Je vous conseil de lire aussi ma deuxième fanfiction de skip beat le fruit du destin que j'espère vous plairez que je vais essayer de mettre à jour quotidiennement aussi comme le fruit d'un amour passionnel ..._**

* * *

**Chapter 41 **

**Retour au japon avec Ren Tsuruga et kyoko après atterrissage de l'Hélicoptère...**

Sous le toit de l'immeuble, kyoko souriait et dit wow Ren en ce moment précis j'ai l'impression qu'on vit dans deux monde totalement différentes je viens juste de le réaliser tu as fait appel a un hélicoptère ?! elle le regarde de haut vu que Ren est plus grand qu'elle et demande nous allons vraiment dîner au palace Ritz Carlton après notre balade dans les air . Ren répondu oui ce n'est que l'un des surprises que je te réserve ce soir rien que pour toi . Kyoko sourit et lui répondu oh mon dieu c'est comme un rêve qui se réalise elle as les larmes qui commence a tombé aux coins des yeux c'est incroyable c'est une merveilleuse surprise Ren, pourquoi est-ce que je me mets a pleurer d'un coup sous l'émotion , heureusement que le maquillage que Ten m'a fait est vraiment waterproof .

Ren la demande est ce que ça va kyoko? Oui je vais bien je suis juste très heureuse ce soir, je me sens comme une princesse. C'est ..c'est la première fois que je vois un hélicoptère de si prêt .Ren dit il y'a un début à tout mon coeur tout ce que tu as faire est de monte la dedans, allons-y de suite on nous attend pour le décollage de l'hélicoptère . Kyoko fait un signe de tête hum allons-y Ren ..

Ren dit en russe à Vladimir son garde du corps personnel en Russe: oydem seychas i otkroyem dlya nas dver', ya poymayu Koko, chtoby ona ne upala, yesli voditel' zapustit vertolet, potomu chto segodnya vecherom pod kryshey duyet slabyy veter..veut dire : allons y maintenant va ouvrir la portière pour nous je vais attrape kyoko pour ne pas qu'elle tombe si le conducteur démarre hélicoptère, vu-qu'il y'a un peu de vent ce soir sous le toit. Vladimir répondu en Russe en disant : khoroshiy prints Kuon veut dire bien prince Kuon.

puis Ren dit au conducteur de démarre hélicoptère, pendant qu'il avançait avec kyoko a côté de lui en attrapa sa main gauche puis tout a coup il y'a eut un peu de rafale de vent Ren attrapa fermement kyoko pendant que Vladimir ouvrit la portière pour faire monte kyoko en première et Ren est monté à son tour dans l'hélicoptè fois le couple rentre Vladimir refermant la portière et courut pour monté a l'avant à côté du conducteur de l'hélicoptère qui commença à monter en altitude avec une kyoko impressionné en voyant de haut l'immeuble de Ren d'en haut Wow c'est incroyable dit elle ...

Ren n'arrêtait pas de dévore des yeux kyoko avec ses magnifique yeux de séducteur pendant tout le trajet du vol kyoko est émerveillé par la vue d'en bas comme la petite fille rêveuse qu'elle était en regardant ses vus époustouflante de la ville wow c'est vraiment beau. Ren pensa, kyoko est vraiment devenu une très belle femme adulte encore plus ce soir..À chacune de nos rencontre kyoko n'oblige à la désirer encore plus au fur à mesure…Ren s'est mise a sourit, je sais maintenant que,je ne serais peut-être plus capable de vivre sans elle a mes côtés désormais..sans compte que notre rencontre,est certainement dû à un coup du destin sans l'ombre d'un doute dans mon esprit.

Kyoko commença a sentir le regard persistant de Ren et elle tournant sa tête pour le regarde à son tour ..Leurs regardes ses sont croisés en souriant tous deux au même moment avec amour..

kyoko pensa que Ren était encore plus beau ce soir . c'est vraiment un très bel homme comme j'en avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent ..je n'arrive toujours pas a croire que cet homme beau comme un dieu dit être amoureux de moi comment est-ce possible. Shotaro m'avait dit a shoko dans sa loge qu'il me trouvait ennuyeuse et pas sexe appeal dans ce cas qu'est ce que un home je me semble plus deux fois plus beau , intelligent et plus riche que shotaro peut bien me trouve c'est étrange pour moi . Bon il faut que j'arrête de penser à ce maudit tête de cochon et de profiter de cette unique que de faire le tour de la ville de Tokyo en hélicoptère avec un vrai homme qui n'aime au moins ...

Kyoko continu de regarder la ville en disant oh mon dieu la vue est vraiment magnifique d'en bas les immeubles sembles minuscule oh le soir commence a tombé. le conducteur survolait les environ jusqu'à ce que kyoko voir écrire en grand palace RitZ Carlton hôtel situé dans l'une des plus bel immeuble de la ville de Tokyo.

* * *

**Retour aux paparazzi qui se trouve à l'Hôtel palace Ritz Carlton Tokyo…**

La foule de journalistes et de paparazzi présent sur le lieux entendu l'hélice d'un Hélicoptère avec le bruit qui généré qui va aller atterrir sur la piste atterrissage du toit de l'hôtel .Tous les paparazzis , et journalistes présents sur le lieux levaient les caméra de diffusion pour filme la scène et certaines criait oh mon dieu c'est bien un hélicoptère cela doit bien-sûre être Ren tsuruga l'acteur qui se trouve certainement à l'intérieur avec sa nouvelle petite amie mystérieuse qui ne semble pas montre pour une fois ...

Certaines spectateurs curieux qui avait entendu dire que l'acteur venait dîner au **palace Ritz Carlton** ce soir étaient venues nombreux ,et il y avait des chuchotement de partout …

**Tout le monde au sol filmait la scène de hélicoptère .**

Yamato le meilleure paparazzi du japon de l'Agence Platinum souriait en pensant hum ça devient vraiment très intéressante je vois que ça semble sérieux peut-être entre Ren tsuruga, et sa nouvelle petite- amie mystérieuse à ce-que je vois . Puis Yamato parla à ses collègue paparazzi Sugita et sai j'espère que vous avez rien rater de cet arrive surprise de Ren tsuruga avec votre caméra de diffusion qui va transmet directement tout les scènes filmées en direct sur le plateau télévision de yukina dans** son l'émission Daily people** et serait regardée par nos téléspectateur devant leur écran de télévision..Sai dit t'inquiète yamato sempai c'est ta la boîte depuis le depuis...

**Au même moment sur le plateau TV de l'émision du Daily people .**

La présentatrice vedette yukina disant aux téléspectateurs qu'il semblerait que Ren Tsuruga a décidé de venir dîner au restaurant, en hélicoptère, et non en voiture comme il le faisait habituellement mes cher téléspectateur…

Continue de filmer avec le zoom ultra longue porte nous pourrons peut-être apercevoir le visage de la nouvelle petite amie secret de Ren tsuruga, disaient Minari avec micro en mains c'est la journaliste de Boots magazine de la presse a scandale. Il y avait aussi dans la foule de journaliste le paparazzi yu**suke de l'agence LME** qui filmait pour la diffuse en direct sur la chaîne **Yappa Kimagure Rock Bridge** des **trois frères Ishibashi** en train de commenter la scène sur leurs chaînes de télévision jusqu'à sa disparition pour aller se pose sur le toit sur la piste d'atterrissage d'hélicoptère du Ritz Carlton hôtel...

* * *

**Retour à kyoko et Ren dans hélicoptère kyoko **

Puisque l'hélicoptère est arrivé en basse altitude Les passages pouvaient voir la foule au sol clairement..kyoko ouvrit les yeux surprise, en voyant d'en bas cette foule de paparazzi, et journaliste qui avaient tous les caméras dirigent vers l'hélicoptère. Elle pensait qu'il y avait des caméra en train de les filmés ainsi que les flash photo qui crépitait vers hélicoptère vu leur nombre il doit avoir pas mal de célébrités qui sont en train de dîner j'imagine ah oui je ne souviens Moko san n'avait dit que le Week-end beaucoup de célébrité venaient dîner dans cet hôtel luxueux .

Ren souriait sans rien dire en pensant, parce qu'il savait que tout ses journaliste était venu ce soir rien que pour lui enfin d'apercevoir ma petite kyoko. j'espère que ma célébrité ne la fera pas fuir après avoir appris la vérité a mon sujet tout à l'heure .Une fois avoir faire pose l'hélicoptère sur la piste atterrissage aménagé sur le toit pour laisser descendre nos deux amoureux. le garde du corps qui était assit avec le conducteur descendu pour aller ouvrir pour le couple .

* * *

**Après que tout le monde soit descendus,l'hélicoptère est repartir aussitôt** .

Ren dit a kyoko après que l'hélicoptère soit repartir que Vladimir Le Bodyguard était plutôt là ce soir pour assure sa sécurité ,et qu'ils vont aller prendre l'ascenseur qui se trouve en bas des marches et qu'il va appel le manager de l'hôtel de sa présent pour l'es escorter jusqu'à au salon privée qu'il as réservé pour eux enfin de dîne tranquillement a l'abri des regard des autres personnalité ,ou célébrités qui seront présent en train de dîner aussi mais qui n'ont pas réservé de salon privée comme lui sont dans la salle de restauration lorsqu'ils passeront devant tout le monde, et qu'il a aussi appel au service de sécurité de l'hôtel..

Kyoko dit d'accord j'ai compris ce que tu viens de me dire toute heureux comme jamais de sa petite balade de la ville de Tokyo en hélicoptère .. le couple et Vladimir sont mise a marché jusqu'à la porte enfin de descendre l'escalier du toit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivé devant l'ascenseur au 45ème étage kyoko est émerveillé par la vu en regardant par les baies vitrées qui encadrent parfaitement l' dit j'ai un coup de fil a passe maintenant au manager de l'hôtel et dit Allo Mochi Mochi c'est moi Ren je suis arrivé nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur au dernier étage venait a ma rencontre tout doit est prêt j'espère ?Le manager dit oui bien-sur Ren votre salon privée est prêt avec les décoration le violoniste est déjà arrivé, nous allons l'accompagne à côté de votre salle privée vous ne trouverai devant l'ascenseur dans le Hall une fois que j'aurai appelle le service de sécurité de l'hôtel comme vous l'avez ordonné Ren dit très bien a tout à l'heure puis ils raccrochaient ...

Kyoko dit wow oh mon dieu c'est magnifique en posant ses mains sur la baies vitrées dans le long couloir . Elle dit en souriante Oh Ren s'était vraiment incroyable et génial, je suis si heureuse, ce petit tour de la ville en hélicoptère était magique Tokyo est si beau a la tombe de la nuit j'étais éblouir par tout ses lumières de la nuit des bâtiments et monuments qui me semblait si petit d'en haut, oh merci beaucoup pour ce balade dans l'air en hélicoptère, c'était géniale je suis sans mot pour exprimer ma joie ,pour mon premier vol en hélicoptère ,elle existait à le touche puis elle pensa plus je vois Ren, plus il ne paraît encore plus beau, mais je n'ose faire le première pas depuis que je ne suis mis en califourchon sur lui dans sa voiture pour l'embrasse oh mon dieu je suis devenu une dévergondée.

Ren comprit son hésitation et s'approche de kyoko pour la prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrasse dans un baise douce qui surprise kyoko puis après leurs baises , ils se sont sépare kyoko lui dit timidement en baissant la tête Ren nous ne sommes pas seul ici, Il y'a le garde du corps, même s'il est de dos je me sens pas à l'aise .Ren la touche le visage et la sourit en disant tu es toujours aussi réservée et timide à ce que je vois puis dit tu est vraiment très belle ce soir cela me donne envie de t'embrasser encore et encore ma petite Kyoko-chan .Elle s'est mise à rougir comme une tomate, en détournant le regard, et dit à kyoko attente une minute en prenant son portable dans la poche de sa veste de luxueuse ...

Puis L'ascenseur s'est ouvert , et Ils sont tout trois monte dedans jusqu'au rez de chausse dans le hall de l'hôtel Kyoko, dit il faut mieux que j'enlève mon manteau parce-qu'il fait chaud à l'intérieur de cet hôtel luxueux vraiment beau. elle commença à ouvrir son manteau, au fur à mesure que Ren ouvra grand les yeux de surprise , en voyant la robe rouge sexy que portait kyoko, et Ren pensa oh mon dieu dit moi que je rêve kyoko a un corps magnifique en faite surtout dans ce genre de robe près du corps qui montre bien son physique peu connu et ,bien fait sans compte ses seines sont bien arrête comme si elle avait fait de la chirurgie, alors qu'elle est 100 % naturelle. Jamais j'aurai cru qu'elle avait un corps aussi attrayante, il avala sa salive sous le s'approcha de kyoko pour la serre dans ses bras , en la surplombe de haut avec sa carrure imposante il n'étais plus maître de lui même-ce qui surprend kyoko qui ouvre les yeux en grand ..

Ren s'est mis à senti son odeur en metta sa tête dans son cou en la reniflant, et caressa ses chevelure doux et soigneuse sans gêne.. Kyoko demanda Ren qu'est ce que tu fais nous sommes dans l'ascenseur tu sais .Vladimir s'est directement retourner en souriant il savait que le jeune maître Kuon était subjugué par cette petite japonais, dans cette belle robe magnifique et s'est mis a faire le gué devant le couple enfin de les cacher aux d'éventuels personnes qui pouvait entrer à tout moment dans l'ascenseur .kyoko embarrasse était sous le choc parce que Ren était en train de sentir son odeur tout en la serrant dans ses bras fort et réconfortant et kyoko s'est dit mais qu'est ce que Ren est en train de faire oh mon dieu c'est étrange je sens encore cette présence et sensation bizarre de sa part c'est comme le jour où nous étions dans le parc Nabeshima à Shoto où Ren n'avait avouer qu'il était amoureux de moi en me touchant de partout comme un homme Hentai il recommence encore ou dit, dans son oreille tu est très belle ce soir dans cette magnifique robe qui ressort bien ta peau bien blanche laiteuse tu es encore plus attrayant et plus sexy que d'habitude ma petite Kyoko-chan.C'est vrai tu...tu me trouve vraiment sexy moi kyoko c'est vrai tu le pense pour de vrai ?

Ren dit pourquoi est ce que tu semble étonné dit-il toujours a son oreille t'entendre tu semble pas savoir que tu est une belle jeune femme kyoko s'est cela n'est pas ? Kyoko répondu disons que je ne sens particulièrement belle ce soir pour vous dire la vérité Ren . Je ne suis pas vraiment belle c'est les cosmétique qui me rend belle ce soir ...je dois admettre que je ne prenais pas soin de ma personne, avant c'est tout récemment que j'ai commencé à prendre soin de moi Ren, tu me trouve vraiment sexy ?! .Ren dit tu es vraiment belle et très sexy dans ce genre de robe c'est vrai je suis en train de flirter avec dit vraiment c'est ça qu'on appel flirter ?.

Ren dit oui nous sommes actuellement en train de flirter ma belle au moins tu pourra te dire que tu as eu ton premier flirte dans un ascenseur d'un hôtel de luxe, puis Ren embrasse son cou et Kyoko rigole en attrapa la taille de Ren et lui dit Ren tu me chatouille l'oreille en la mordant arrête s'il te plaît, et ..et si des gens montent dans l'ascenseur ils vont nous traite de couples Hentai, Ren répondu et alors ? Kyoko dit nani quoi ?Hein t'es sérieux là tu t'en moque qu'on nous traite de Hentai …Ren resserre son étreinte sur kyoko, puis Ren s'est dit elle sent toujours bon je n'arrive pas a crois, que jusqu'à présent j'étais complètement inconscient de mes véritables sentiments fort et grandissants pour Kyoko jusqu'à cet instant de l'effet qu'elle me fait .

Kyoko ne sait pas que c'est l'Empereur de la nuit kuon qui était à l'oeuvre, sa vrai personnalité enfouis en lui qui est sans gêne le vrai lui **Kuon Hizuri** qui pensa c'est vrai que dans le passé j'ai enlacées beaucoup de différentes filles et jeune femmes Américaines, Russe et japonaises qui avaient le corps et des silhouette magnifiquement belle, et sveltes que j'avais étreintes jamais une sensation, ni un contact physique ni un parfum ne m'avaient envoûté, et serré le coeur à ce point comme en ce moment tout mes sentiments refoulés qui sont cachés au fond de mon âme que je nourrissait pour kyoko n'envahit tout a coup cela s'est développés à la vitesse grand V chaque jour sans même que je m'en doute a ce point je m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point serre une fille dans ses bras pouvait être précieux c'est maintenant que je réalisé cela.

Ren s'est dit il faut mieux que j'arrête de suite avant de perdre totalement le contrôle de moi même et il entendu kyoko l'appela, Ren m'entends-tu je te parlais depuis une minute, mais tu était dans tes pensées Oh il a arrêté de me tripote de partout .il est revenu a lui même et sourit à kyoko lorsqu'il entendu .Ren souriait aux mots de kyoko en disant désolé je me suis un peu laissé aller-j'étais en train d'admirer ta beauté , en te touchant tu es ma petite amie n'oublie pas alors nous avons le droit absolument de nous toucher si l'envie nous en prenez surtout que tu est magnifique ce soir.

Kyoko répondu, merci c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup mangé tard pendant une semaine avant d'aller dormir cela m'a apparemment faire prendre du poids , tu m'avait dit lors de notre rencontre, que j'étais trop légère, pour ne pas dire maigre , alors j'ai essayer de prendre un peu de forme..Ren dit j'aime tes formes nouvelle, je te trouve très belle tu as pris des rondeurs aux bonnes endroits.

Lorsque Vladimir dire en russe lift nakhoditsya na pervom etazhe moy prints veut dire que l'ascenseur est arrivé au rez de chausse mon prince…Ren s'est mise a parla encore dans cette langue inconnu a son garde du corps en disant поставь себя перед ней для защиты папарацци,ну мой принц postav' sebya pered ney dlya zashchity paparatstsi, nu moy prints= veut dire mets toi devant elle pour la protège des grade du corps répondu en Russe nu moy prints ya ponyalну мой принц я понял veut dire bien mon prince, j'ai compris..

Ren dit nous sommes au rez de chausse Allons-y maintenant ..

Kyoko dit avec timidité oui je… je te suit …Ren dit donne moi ton manteau je vais l'attrape .Kyoko dit merci ça va aller. Ren insiste donne-le moi s'il te plaît je suis plus grand que toi cela me gêne pas . Kyoko lui donnant son manteau, et dis , je vais attrape moi même mon sac à main c'est gentil d'avoir proposé …Ils étaient en train de marcher mains dans la mains en tourna jusqu'au hall lorsque le couple voir arrête un homme et deux autres personnes derrière lui . Ren dit à kyoko avant arrive à son niveau que c'est le manager de l'Hôtel qui s'est diriger vers eux ..Le manager s'approcha de Ren et kyoko et pensa cet Homme est vraiment grand blond aux yeux bleus habillé en noir et blanc avec une oreillette il est vraiment imposant comme Tsuruga Ren avec sa carrure et derrière le manager vu enfin l'acteur accompagné de sa nouvelle petite amie certainement et s'est dit wow elle est vraiment belle aussi celle là ou diable trouve t-il ses petites copines y'a n'a qui ont vraiment de la chance d'avoir toute les beautés du japon dans leur lit

quitta ses pense pour dire bonsoir bienvenu dans notre hôtel suivez moi s'il vous plaît ? Voici les deux serveur qui vont prendre votre commande au besoin tout le long .les gardes du corps sont déjà arrêté dans la salle sur tout la long comme vous souhaitiez monsieur …

Ren dit je vous remercie tout est bien prêt ?

Le manager répondu oui bien-sur monsieur ...

une fois arrivé dans le hall kyoko vu tout les paparazzi couru pour venir a la porte d'entrer ou pas moins de 10 gardes du corps qui empêchent les journalistes, et paparazzi qui sont avec des caméra de prendre des photos dans leur direction en essayant d'apercevoir l'acteur top du japon qui marchait avec petite amie...Ren avait lâcha la main de kyoko et Vladimir s'est mis devant elle avant d'entre dans la salle kyoko était tellement surprise qu'elle arrêta sa marche pour demande a Ren à l'oreille pourquoi cette foules de paparazzi veulent nous prendre en photo c'est bizard .

**Les Crépitement de flash des paparazzi et journalistes arrêtent dehors continue vu qu'ils ne sont pas autorisés à entrer dans la salle de restauration ou dîne les personnes qui séjours dans cet hôtel e luxe et certaines célébrités qui sont venus dîner aussi. **

Ren sourit et la dire je t'explique tout a l'heure allons y..

Lorsque kyoko entendu dire par eux c'est lui Tsuruga. Ren tu as entendu ce qu'ils sont en train de dire que Tsuruga serait la aussi . Le manager qui escortait le couple entendu la remarque étrange de kyoko et arqua le sourcil en pensa qu'est ce que ça veut dire elle ne serait pas c'est c'est Tsuruga Ren ou quoi à l'attend demande maintenant que je me souvienne Yashiro son manager m'avait dit de ne pas l'appelle Tsuruga lorsqu'il sera en présence de la femme avec qui il viendra dîne yashiro en incitant sur ce point ce qui faudrait dire que cette fille ne sait pas que c'est tsuruga- Ren ? ..Puis ils arrivaient dans la salle de restauration le manager ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer le couple et le garde du corps ils n'étaient plus visibles par les paparazzi qui ressortir du hall d'entrée de l'hôtel enfin de prendre en photo Ren qui était visible de tête et Vladimir qui cachait kyoko qui est plus petite qu'eux .Ren dit attends-moi avec Vladimir je vais me mettre à côte pour reparle avec le manager de tes autres surprises .

Kyoko demande d'autre surprises ?

Ren sourit et dit j'arrive de suite. kyoko était arrête avec Vladimir et se demanda pourquoi tout ses chuchotement dans la salle et ses gardes de sécurité pourquoi elle était très curieuse de tout cela mais m'a pas osé poser de question pour l'instant vu que Ren était en train de parler avec le chef Manager de l'hôtel apparemment kyoko s'est dit oh bon sang je ne vois absolument pas s'ils y'a des célébrités dans cet salle de restaurant d'ici a cause de tous ses hommes de sécurité habillent en Noir devant moi oh c'est vraiment somptueuse comme salle pour manger on dirait une salle de bal je me sens comme cendrillon la princesse qui vient dîner au milieu de grand personnalité du show biz c'est bon d'être riche on dirait .

* * *

**Pendant ce temps dans la salle ou dîne le groupe de célébrités..**

Tout le monde qui mangeaient savait que Ren tsuruga était arrivé avec sa nouvelle petite amie secret surtout le groupe de Top modèle qui se sont toute lever pour apercevoir l'acteur qui discutait avec le manager encore ou Mia s'était demandé qu'est ce qui se passait au juste pourquoi l'acteur ne venait pas s'asseoir a une table dans la salle pour dîner comme a son habitude mais au lieu de cela Ren avait réservé un salon privée pour ne pas être vu par eux et à l'abri des regards indiscrète Mia s'est dit que son futur petit ami aurait changé de mode opération ou quoi d'habitude il ne cachait pas ses petites amies au médias et aux public ..

Nos deux blogueuses qui étaient surexcités pars la présence de l'acteur top du japon qui était venu en hélicoptère elles écrivaient déjà sur leurs blog disant que l'acteur est sous le point d'arrivé,et qu'il passera devant eux avec les gardes du corps qui étaient déjà à l'œuvre pour empêcher les paparazzi de les prendre en photos Misako l'une des deux blogueuse dit à l'autre oh mon dieu je croire que l'acteur beau gosse Ren Tsuruga n'a pas envie qu'on voit cette femme, sinon pourquoi avoir faire appel à tous ses gardes du corps dans ce cas là rien que pour la cache? Oui Misako ta déduction est vrai c'est nouveau de sa part en tout cas. bon c'est bien beau tout cela mais , nous devons avoir à prendre en photo enfin d'avoir un cliché de la nouvelle petite amie de Tsuruga-san une fois qu'il passera avec elle en la cachant d'où la présence de ses maudits gardes du corps .

**Sho Fuwa** était assit à sa table comme de rien n'était tellement il était en colère de la présence de cet acteur de merde qui était en train de lui vole la vedette ce soir, il leva la tête et vu Minori qui n'était pas en reste en tant que curieuse et veut voir aussi l'acteur qui va passe sous leurs Fuwa grincer des dents aux commentaires faites sur l'acteur ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point , et dit Minori si tu continue d'écoute les commérage faite sur Ren Tsuruga, je te préviens que je partirai de suit tu me connais .Minori le fusilla des yeux et dit d'accord s'arrête puis s'assit a sa table. Et elle dit de tout les façon sho-chan nous allons tous bien voir a quoi ressemble la nouvelle petite amie de Ren Tsuruga lorsqu'ils passeront devant nos yeux tout à l'heure .Sho Fuwa soupira bon sang de merde si je savais que Ren tsuruga serait là ce soir avec sa nouvelle conquête je ne saurais pas dîner ici aujourd'hui …

* * *

**Retour a Ren et kyoko**

Une fois après avoir discuter avec le manager Ren revint vers kyoko pour la dire nous allons partir maintenant pour commencer à dîner je commence a avoir faim je l'admettre, elle sourit et dit moi aussi j'ai l'estomac qui fait du bruit je n'ai rien mangé parce que nous venions dîner ici ..puis Ren et kyoko sont misent a avancé dans la salle sous le regard médusé des certaines célébrités présent Mme Kamio qui a aussi joué dans le Drama emergency Hospital et son mari et a côté de leurs table se trouve le premier ministre du japonais avec qui Kamio discute en parlant de politique avec son ami le premier ministre qui est venu dîner avec sa nouvelle petite plus jeune que lui dont il avait parler a Ren un Week end lorsqu'ils faisaient du sport ensemble, alors que la salle de restauration était en effervescence à cause de Ren tsuruga et sa nouvelle petite-amie bien sur qui est en train de passe avec sa nouvelle conquête. il y'a aussi le batteur du groupe vie Ghoul Miroku et sa petite amie Moko qui a joué dans le dernier drama de Ren Emergency Hospital .

le groupe de top modèle et mannequin avec la célèbre Mia la troisième top modèle la plus connu du japon et à l'étranger dont tout le monde pensait qu'elle était la suivant avec qui Ren allait sortir en faisant la surprise de venir accompagné par sa nouvelle conquête mystérieuse. Ren attrapa la main de kyoko marcha l'Hôtel ravir ses yeux émerveille regardait partout , en pensa je ne demande quelle genre de langue Ren parle avec Vladimir j'arrive pas identifié oh Ren me le dirai plus tard .

Tout le monde vous passe devant leurs yeux étonnés et surprise par Ren tsuruga et à côté de lui cette jeune femme par trop grande habiles dans cette belle robe rouge de soie qui complets a merveille sa peau blanche. Tout le groupe de Top modèle était étonné par la beauté de cette jeune femme . Nos deux blogueuse disent à l'unisson wow elle est vraiment belle et oubliait même de la prendre en photo sous le coup..

Kyoko quitta ses pensées et entendu le murmure des gens qui dînent et voir le groupe de fille assistent à une grand table elle dit wow elles sont vraiment belle Ren entendu le commentaire de kyoko et continuait a avancer sans un mot lorsque les deux blogueuse dit oh mon dieu elle as les yeux dorés magnifiquement bien maquillée .

Lorsque sho Fuwa se leva d'un coup de table en disant que sa nouvelle conquête as les yeux dorés il quitta sa table pour aller voir de ses yeux le couple mais Ren et kyoko disparu de la vu de tous vers les salons privée au fond de la salle de restaurant qui est très grand .Sho demanda aux deux blogueuse de lui montre la photo prise et ouvrir les yeux de surprise en disant il y'a comme un air avec kyoko c'est pas possible, mais les yeux miel dorés sont pareil .Les deux blogueuse sont regardent aux commentaires du chanteur solo top du japon et Misao demanda hum sho Fuwa est ce que tu connaîtra la nouvelle conquête de Ren-tsuruga par tout hasard ? Sho ne répondu pas à leurs questions et est aller s'asseoir a sa table sans un mot de plus dans ses reflection...

Minori demande pourquoi tu voulais savoir tout a coup a quoi ressemble la nouvelle conquête de Tsuruga Ren hein?Sho répondu j'ai mes raisons on va reste un peu plus il faut que je vois cette fille de prêt pour voir à quoi elle ressemble avec ses yeux dorés pour m'assurer de l'impensable . Minori dit je t'avais dit qu'on la regarde de prêt mais tu n'avais pas l'air intéressé vu que tu déteste qui tu sais et maintenant tu veux confirme je ne sais quoi a cause de ses genres de yeux miel doré qui sont très rare je l'admet sho-chan tu va pas me dire que tu est sortir avec une fille qui a les mêmes yeux dorés que la nouvelle petite-amie de Ren tsuruga j'espère ?

Sho dit agacé Minori tu ne fatigue je ne suis jamais sortir avec kyoko cette fille ennuyeuse ce n'est pas elle mais je veux m'a assuré .Minori dit Chotto matte sho chan n'est pas le mon de ton amie d'enfance dont tu m'avais parlé qui s'appelle Kyoko,et tu n'avait dit qu'elle avait les yeux dorés miel

A suivre


	42. Chapter 42

Merci à Kaname 671, enolaisa et edem France 93 d'avoir écrire des commentaires, j'espère ce chapitre vous plairez bonne lecture. Je vous conseil de lire aussi ma deuxième fanfiction de skip beat le fruit du destin que j'espère vous plairez que je vais essayer de mettre à jour quotidiennement aussi comme le fruit d'un amour passionnel ...

* * *

**Chapitre 42 **

**Retour au japon au palace Ritz Carlton Une fois dans la salle de restauration...**

Quelque minutes avant le passage Ren et kyoko sous bonne escorte en se dirigeaient vers le salon privé réservée accompagné par le manager en personne. Presque que tout les personnages et célébrités assistent a leur table pour dîner ces sont levés pour certaines par curiosités enfin d' essayaient d'apercevoir le bel acteur passé main dans la main avec sa nouvelle petit-amie secrète avec laquelle l'acteur n'a pas dit au médias était habillé dans son costumes gris Ren marchait avec élégance et classe a la fois l'acteur était visible de tous vu sa grand taille souriait Tous les regardais était dirigé vers le couple, et kyoko marchait en veillant à regarda droit devant elle pour ne pas trébucher sur sa belle robe rouge devant les personnalité et célébrités .

* * *

**Retour au paparazzi **

Tous les paparazzi présent dehors étaient colle a travers la baie vitre avec les appareils photos en dehors de l'hôtel à l'entrée en essayant de prendre en photo Ren Tsuruga et sa nouvelle petite amie mystérieuse le couple était entouré de pas moins de 10 gardes du corps, en plus de Vladimir qui empêchaient les journalistes nombreuses d'avoir leur cliches avec les crépitements de flash qui illuminent de tout part sous leurs passages…

**Retour sur le Plateau télévisé de l'émission du daily people en direct ...**

c'est votre présentatrice préférée bonsoir a tous et aux irréductible fans de l'acteur Ren tsuruga et a ceux qui vienne de nous rejoindre sur notre chaî 'hui notre bel acteur top du japon est en train de diner au chandelle avec sa nouvelle petite amie . Tsuruga est arrivé en hélicoptère cher téléspectateurs vous avez bien entendu l'acteur qui n'avait faire aucun communiqué aux Médias concernant cette nouvelle idylle amoureux avec cette mystérieuse jeune femme.

D'après nos informations il aurait réservé une salon privée à l'abri des regardes cela en dit long sur le sérieux de cet nouvelle histoire d'amour . Nous allons seront en direct avec nos paparazzi qui sont actuellement devant l'hôtel palace ritz carlton si l'acteur aurait fini de dîner.

Tous les journalistes présents à l'hôtel Ritz Carlton attend impatiemment la sortie de l'acteur il y'a tout juste deux semaines que le célèbre acteur Tsuruga à rompu avec la belle actrice kana apres une separation médiatisé. La question est comment Ren Tsuruga a t'il rencontré sa nouvelle conquête et depuis quand sort-il avec elle, ou bien si il a rompu avec kana pour elle autant de question que de réponse qui brûle les lèvres de chaque journalistes ce soir ..

Certaines photos circule sur le blog de nos deux célèbre blogueuse qui sont actuellement dans l'hôtel vu qu'elle sont là va savoir qu'elle est leur source dans cet hôtel ...

Nous retournerons en direct tout à l'heure lorsque l'acteur sortira vu que sa voiture est garée dans le parking de l'hôtel..cher téléspectateur nous nous retrouverons après une page publicitaire...

* * *

kyoko sentait des regards gênent dans sa direction, et leva la tête pour demanda Ren qu'est ce que c'est que tous ses chuchotement dans tout la salle, et aussi tous ces crépitements des Flash dans notre Direction j'entends chuchote le nom de cet acteur tsuruga ? Ren répondu et bien c'est parce que tous ne trouve beau ce soire t'expliquerai cela dans la soirée après avoir déjeuner mon coeur kyoko répondu d'accord cela fait beaucoup d'explication Ren que tu as à mes données et elle sourit en secouant la tête sans rien dire, tout en continuant de marche puis le couple disparurent a la vu de tous.

Après le passage de l'acteur les commentaires et chouchoutent repris de plus belle avec les célébrités .Tout le monde ,surtout le groupe de Top modèle Mia s'était demandé qu'est ce qui se passait au juste pourquoi l'acteur ne venait pas s'assoit a une table au lieu de cela il y avait des tables vite tout le long vers les portes d'entrée gauche cela était dû a l'acteur rien que pour reste a l'abri des regards curieux des convives de la salle..

Nos deux blogueuses qui étaient surexcités pars la présence de l'acteur top du japon essayaient d'avoir des photos de la nouvelle conquête de l'acteur, Misako dit oh mon dieu Ren Tsuruga n'a pas envie qu'on voit cette femme ou quoi pourquoi tout ses gardes du corps arrêté a attendre rien que pour la cache des paparazzi qui sont nombreuses dehors il faut l'admettre ;Misako dit c'est vrai c'est nouveau de la part de tsuruga Ren tout ça en tout cas bon prend lui même en photo monte sur la chaise d'ici nous voyons sa tête puisqu'il est très grand. Je fais prendre des rafal photo sans regarder ...

Nos deux blogueuses continuaient de prendre tant bien que mal des clichés pour leurs blog …

Nos deux blogueuse dites émerveillé par la robe rouge que porte la nouvelle petit-amie de l'acteur wow vous avez vu la robe de dos c'est vraiment décolleté c'est osé elle était sexy c'est la nouvelle collection de Randy Mandy en plus vous avez bien vu sa taille de guêpe impressionnante Misako dit je ne n'est jamais vu dans les journaux celle ci vu que Tsuruga Ren ne sort que avec des filles célèbres jusqu'ici ou bien c'est une nouvelle venu qui ne s'est pas encore faire un nom dans le show-biz mais qui aurait tapé dans l'œil de notre acteur préféré c'est possible dis-moi Misao tu as aussi pris des photos j'espère malgré tous ses gardes du corps qui les entouraient ?!

Misao dit alors je n'est pas vu bien voir la fille tu sais Misaki regarde son appareil photo et crie oh mon dieu je l'est pris au moment ou donne la tête pour parle a Tsuruga vu sa petite taille par rapport a l'acteur Misao dit laisse moi voir .les deux blogueuse étaient excités comme des puces.

La Top modèle Mia, et des autres Top Modèle qui avaient pour certaines les yeux écarquille l'observait sa robe et la détaillant kyoko passe devant leurs yeux de la tête au pieds en sifflant avec étonnement les filles parlaient entre elles Yoko la quatrième des top modèles japonaise la plus connue du japon dit hum elle n'est pas mal dans son genre la nouvelle conquête de Ren Tsuruga c'est peut-être une top modèle de petite taille elle à une belle silhouette puisque Ren ne sort qu'avec pas mal de fille dans le milieu du mannequinat c'est une nouvelle qui l'as certainement tapé dans l'œil je ne vois n'est pas Mia ?

Mia répondu oui elle n'est pas mal il faut l'admettre elle as un beau corps d'après ce que je vois .

L'actrice Kimiko kamio la doyen des actrice du LME et son mari sont en train de dîner aussi en compagnie du premier ministre japonais et sa conquête dit oh n'est pas tsuruga-Kun qui vient de passe,a l'instant oh ce jeune homme est toujours aussi beau et élégant en tout circonstance a ce que je vois il semblerait qu'il n'est plus avec la belle kana,le premier ministre japonais qui habite dans le même immeuble de luxe très sécurité que l'acteur fait suivant du sport avec Ren dit à son tour a Kamio-san une actrice du LME oh ce jeune homme est vraiment plein de vigueur a ce que je vois il a encore change de petite-amie, je lui posera la question lorsque nous ferons du sport matinal au parc de Nabeshima le samedi ..

* * *

**Retour au bassiste du groupe vie ghoul venu dîner avec sa petite amie Moko Yanogiori** **.**

Miroku dit je dois passe un petit coup de file surprise dit-il à sa nouvelle petite amie jeune actrice montante dans le show biz Moko Yanogiori c'est **une actrice Agence solftaht **qui était l'une des co-stars de Ren dans son Drama qui vient de termine **Emergency Hospital** puis appella Reino le leader de son groupe qui dit ah Miroku que me vaut l'honneur de ton appelle Miroku dit tu ne devinera jamais qui est la date de Ren Tsuruga qui vient de passe devant nos yeux Reino dit hum laisse moi deviner je sais déjà lors qu'il s'agit de mon petit chaperon rouge.

Miroku demande quoi?comment diable sais-tu Reino que c'est cette fille kyoko précieusement..

Reino répondu c'est simple je n'ai pas eu recoure a mes dons de Médium Empathie, mais je sais que c'est cette fille aux yeux dorés miel,dis-moi Miroku te souviens tu du jours ou j'ai suivi justement cette fille kyoko et bien ce jour là qui tu me croirai pas mais elle avait ou l'as rencontré au hasard au parc de Nabeshima je ne sais pas trop mais ce qui est sur que elle et l'acteur Ren tsuruga se connaissait déjà je veux te le garantir..Miroku dit ah bon..Reino dit ce jour la j'ai filmé la scène tellement je n'en croyait pas a mes yeux.

Miroku dit ah dit moi qu'est ce que tu as vu Reino ?

Reino dit ,et bien comment dire a un moment donné c'était comme si Ren Tsuruga était possédé par une autre personne après un événement dont je te dirait pas pour fini en brève Tsuruga s'était mise à genou comme un chien pour déclarer sa flamme j'imagine en se mettant à genou devant kyoko . Miroku dit et bien c'était certainement une déclaration d'amour vu que c'est bien elle avec ses yeux dorés magnifique et belle dans cette robe rouge vraiment sexy et se racle la gorge avec un décolleté à couper le souffle de dos elle sa métamorphose est réussi elle est méconnaissable.

Notre cible Fuwa qui est d'ailleurs assit comme de rien n'était il ne semble pas savoir que c'est elle on dirait .Reino dit rien de normal Fuwa sho déteste l'acteur Tsuruga encore plus que moi va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs..Miroku dit encore, j'aurai bien voulu qu'il se lever pour la voir mais il est resté assis comme de rien n'était avant de se jette sous le portable de l'une de ses blogueuse qui vont le buzz pour regarde les photo prises lorsqu'il avait entendu par l'une d'elles que la nouvelle conquête de tsuruga Ren avait les yeux dorés . Je suis éloigne de lui parce qu'il n'avait remarqué alors il est toujours assis bras à sa table avec Minori qui se prend son désert …

Reino dit alors j'imagine que Fuwa sho a décidé de reste pour confirmation si c'est bien elle ou pas si toi qui est très observateur Miroku a dû du mal a la reconnaître pense a cet imbécile de Sho qui n'as absolument pas notre sens d'observation, vu que lorsque j'avais touche kyoko j'ai vu dans ses souvenir que sho l'avait blessé en se moquant d'elle. Sho risquerait d'avoir une attaque cardiaque ce soir si jamais il la reconnaissait .Reino dit pour terminer leur conversation , bon je vais te laisse Ruriko vient de se réveillé je dois aller la réconforte sexuellement parlant oh je me sens en lune de miel a bientôt Miroku .

Miroku sourit et dit ok amuse toi bien ah ah avec ton nouveau jouait puis était en train de manger a écouté toute la conversation de Miroku avec le chanteur Medium Reino . Miroku la demande veux tu que j'appel le serveur pour un thé ? Moko dit non merci mais dis moi Miroku ta conversion a l'instant avec Reino tu sais alors qui est la nouvelle petit-amie de Tsuruga Ren n'est pas ? Miroku a juste sourire au constat de sa petit-amie et dit oui je sais c'est qui !...Moko dit vraiment c'est une nouvelle venu dans le show biz ou quoi c'est top modèle, chanteuse, actrice débutante dit moi Miroku chéri puisque toi et Reino sembler connaisse la nouvelle petite amie de Ren Tsuruga?..

Miroku dit a sa petite amie désolé je ne veux pas de problème avec Reino qui s'interesse aussi a elle. Moko dit oh mon dieu tu es serieux? Reino est vraiment courageux s'il veut la proie de l'acteur Ren Tsuruga...

* * *

**Retour au chanteur Fuwa sho dans le salon a son tour**

Sho Fuwa était assit a sa table comme de rien n'était tellement il était en colère de la présence de cet acteur de merde qui était en train de lui vole la vedette ce soir, il leva la tête et vu Minori qui n'était pas en reste en tant que curieuse en regardant l'acteur passe sous ses yeux qui avait l'air vraiment attrayant comme d'habitude.

Fuwa sho entendu les deux blogueuses, et Minori disent a l'unisson wow qu'est ce qu'il est très beau ce soir dans son costumes faite sur mesure, c'est vraiment un bel homme charismatique. Puis Sho grincer des dents aux commentaires faites sur l'acteur ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point et dit Minori si tu continue de regarde Ren Tsuruga passe je te préviens que je partirai de suite tu me connais .

* * *

**Retour au couple et le manager Ils arrivaient et s'arrêta devant une porte**.

Le manager dit au couple c'est ici Ren dit merci vous pouvez nous laisse et apporte de suite la ce que vous savez dans l'ordre je vous prie . Le manager dit oui monsieur a tout de suite .Kyoko qui écoutait la conversation demandai en souriante tu va encore me préparé d'autre surprises? Vladimir était arrête derrière le couple. Ren mis une main pour cache les yeux de kyoko en étant derrière elle, kyoko surprise demanda oh Ren qu'est ce que tu fait en cachant mon visage ?. Ensuite Ren dit Vladimir open the door please,le garde du corps les ouvrir la porte pour laissent entrer le couple .

Ren dit à kyoko fait doucement en entrant,puis Ren enlevé sa main droite de son visage..

Kyoko mis sa main sur la bouche de surprise et levé la tête pour regarder l'acteur en disant Oh mon dieu Ren c'est vraiment incroyable,et magnifique a voir ..Elle vu cette table avec une décoration magnifique avec des pétales de roses répandue sur une nappe blanche, et des bougie aux chandelles allume la lumière des bougie envoûte et magnifie tout autour d'elle,et un bouquet de roses rouges dans un vase avec des paillettes et du champagne pose dans un seau avec un peu de glaçons pour maintenir au frais .

En se retournant pour parler à Ren, il l'offrir une rose rouge en la disant Sache que les roses rouges symbolisent la était presque en pleure oh Ren je suis tellement heureuse tout ceci est vraiment très romantique tu as préparé tout cela rien que pour moi puis elle se jeta sur lui en le serrant fort dans ses bras. Ren embrasa sa chevelure et dit asseyons- nous ma petite Kyoko-chan puisque ce n'est que le début en la faisant un clin d'œil puis tira sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir en disant merci Ren puis l'acteur est allé s'asseoir a son tour .

Devant la porte Vladimir deux serveur arrivaient un avec un bouquet de fleur qui donnant au garde du corps et l'autre était avec un chariot repas que Vladimir vérifie puis ouvra la porte pour laisser entrer le serveur qui une fois rentré disant bonsoir au couple qui faisaient un signe de tête, en salutation le serveur déposa quatre plat puis repartir aussitôt d'après les ordres de l'acteur.

Ren dit à kyoko comme je ne sais pas ce que tu aimais alors je ne suis permis de commande deux entrée légère de la la soupe miso et de la salade avec des tomates pour le reste tu commandera toi même avec la carte du menu dépose devant toi. Kyoko dit merci c'est un bon choix j'aime la soupe miso ..

Après avoir mangé l'entrée qui était délicieuse dans la bonne humeur Ren dit hum puisque nous avons fini j'arrive puis ouvra la porte et Vladimir lui remis le bouquet de fleur. Et Ren retournant dans le salon en observa kyoko qui regardait l'argenterie luxueuse sur la table joliment décorée Ren la surprend en arrivant derrière kyoko, en lui offrant une énorme bouquet de rose rouge. Puis est aller s'asseoir en souriant tout en observa le visage beau de sa petite kyoko dont il est heureux de retrouver après tant d'année grâce au fruit du destin ..

Kyoko était très ému dit oh Ren ce bouquet est magnifique et ça sent bon en plus merci beaucoup Aligato. Ren dit oh mais de rien il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire pour toi désormais regarde s'il te plaît a l'intérieur du bouquet il y'a une surprise pour toi. Kyoko arqua un sourcil une surprise elle mis sa petit main et vu un petit coffret rouge et l'ouvrir sous le regarde amoureux de l' elle ouvrir pour voir une pendentif cristal en diamant à l'intérieur de la rose oh mon dieu c'est magnifique, elle pris dans ses mains c'est pour moi ?

Ren ne disa rien tout en observant la réaction de kyoko et la dit pour info, ce pendentif s'appelle Reine Rosa et c'est le symbole de mon amour pour toi kyoko. Il se leva et mis le pendentif a son cou en embrasse dans le cou en disant cela te va à merveille joyeuse anniversaire aussi même si nous sommes plus au 25 décembre ma belle Kyoko-chan .

Merci Ren c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie tu m'a offert en une heure d'abord hélicoptère, ce dîner romantique avec un magnifique bouquet de fleur et maintenant ce somptueux pendentif que tu appel reine rosa oh Ren je me sens comme une princesse ce soir .Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu en 18 ans d 'excitante une telle joie qu'aujourd'hui sans compte que c'est la première fois qu'on fête mon anniversaire merci infiniment .

Ren dit de rien tu le vaut bien a mes yeux mon coeur puis se leva de table et est aller pour l'attrape par la taille de guêpe pour l'embrasse dans un baisse torride. Le couple arrêtaient leur baisers et sont aller s'asseoir . Lorsque kyoko voit Ren ouvrir une autre porte laissant entre un violon qui s'est mis aussitôt a jouer la mélodie joyeuse anniversaire. kyoko avait les yeux ouvertes de surprise en voyant le violoniste s'approcha d'elle en continuant de joue une fois terminé le violoniste Russe jouait fois ci **la VALSE DE VIENNE.**

Ren tend sa main a une kyoko encore ému et intimidé pour commencer a danse elle mis sa tête sur sa poitrine pendant le temps de mélodie.. Après le couple a applaudit le violoniste pour sa prestation mélodieux ...Ren lui disant en Russe Spasibo, chto soglasilis' priyti na moye priglasheniye v Yaponiyu. YA zabroniroval vam nomer, oplatil vse raskhody za chetyre dnya v tom zhe otele i dobro pozhalovat' obratno v Rossiyu. veut dire merci d'avoir accepté de venir à mon invitation jusqu'au japon je vous êtes réservé une chambre tout frais payé pendant quatre jours dans ce même hôtel et bon retour en Russie .

Le violoniste Russe dit a son tour à Ren bylo priyatno priyekhat' i sluzhit' vam, i spasibo printsu Kuonu za moye prebyvaniye vo vremya oplaty veut dire cela a été avec plaisir de venir vous servir et merci prince kuon pour mon séjour tout frais payer .

Kyoko vu le violoniste faire la révérence devant Ren avec respect avant de ressortir.

Ren se tournant vers kyoko assit toi nous allons commande le plat principal maintenant mais je sais que tu as beaucoup de question à mes pose surtout en ce qui concerne la langue étrangère que je viens de parler a ce violoniste et a Vladimir est la même langue il avoue a kyoko je possède un héritage de mélange de russe, américain et japonais ce qui explique pourquoi je parle couramment ses trois langue Kyoko dit wow je comprend maintenant mais c'est ton père qui est d'origine japonais, ou est ce ta mère Ren? Il répondu c'est mon père qui est un Hafu( métis),et moi je suis juste un quart de japonais c'est pour ca que j'ai des trait fine et pas vraiment japonais. Kyoko sourait au mot . .

Ren, en profite pour change de sujet en la disant ah j'ai failli oublier kyoko n 'oublie pas tous ce que je viens de te dire est un secret n'en parle a personne même pas a kanae Kotonami promis. Kyoko dit , d'accord je te l'avais déjà promis depuis le jour de notre rencontre lors de notre accident dans cette petite-ruelle. Je n'ai rien dire a moko-san que tu était de race caucasien et non asiatique même si je ne comprend pas pas en quoi cela peut être un secret que tu soit un mélange de race ..

Ren sourit au constat de kyoko et la dire hum je t'expliquerai tout le moment venu. Attend je sais dit au manager de venir entre temps parlons un peu. Puis attrapa les deux mains, de kyoko pour commence a la parler, et la révélé qui il est. En demanda est-ce tu te souviens de notre première renconte lors de notre fameux accident dans la petite ruelle ? Kyoko répondu oui je m'en souviens bien. Ren dit bon tu te souviens que tu ne savais pas qui j'étais ,et j'avais vraiment insiste sur ce fait en te posant des questions ?.

Kyoko répondu oui ou tu veux en venir Ren je ne comprend pas ?

Ren dit même, si tu venais a apprendre des choses à mon sujet, tout n'est pas vraiment vrai tu comprend kyoko . Elle arqua ses sourcils, et répondu hum je comprend mais je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir au juste en me disant que nous devrions avoir confiance l'un de l'autre Ren ?. L'acteur s'apprêtait a la dire je suis pas un vrai docteur c'était un rôle que je jouait en faite c'est ça mon métier .Kyoko, arqua un sourcil que veux-tu dire par le faite de joue un rôle est mon métier, je sais que tu n'avais dit, au début de notre rencontre, que tu va change de métier moi même j'ai souvent changé plusieurs fois de métier tu sais Ren c'est pas grave.

Ren répondu, oui mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux dire, oh bon sang en fait la réalité est que je suis le futur grand acteur du monde Ren . Kyoko répondu Quoi ?

Tu est un acteur maintenant comme Hiou et kanae ?

Ren répondu oui je suis juste un acteur et j'espère devenue le meilleur du monde avec des futures grand rôle. Kyoko demande c'était ça le secret que tu voulais me dire elle sourit...elle demanda, je peux te pose une question Ren?

Ren dit oui pose ta question en prenant sa fourchette pour commence a coupe sa viande .Kyoko est ce qu'on peut parler de mon histoire de hamburger s'il vous plaît Ren dit diable comment savez vous que j'aime hamburger aux œufs, personne même pas sho Fuwa n'est au courant de cela, comment pouvez vous savoir ça, je ne vous connais que depuis quatre mois depuis notre accident de voiture dans cette petite ruelle, sans compte que j'avais remarqué même si je n'aime pas trop posé de question aux gens pour ne pas embarrasse, pourquoi tu semblait intéressé par mon histoire concernant Corn lorsque j'étais enfant et comment tu savais aussi que je venais de Kyoto avant même que j'ouvre la bouche pour continuer mon histoire .

Ren dit wow et bien ça en fait beaucoup de question a répondre kyoko ma belle petite kyoko, je vais répondre a tous tes questions kyoko mais nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure..et puis Ren dit attend mon coeur je vais appelle le manager pour que nous commandons le plat principal pour venir en deux minutes a peine il tapa a la porte pour prendre la commande du couple. Ren parlait de ce qui souhait mange pendant ce temps Kyoko pensait était oh bon sang tout ce que je veux manger c'est un bon hamburger aux œufs avec des frites mais c'est de la malbouffe qui ne se mange pas dans un tel restaurant somptueuse cinq étoile qui ne font que de la cuisine raffinée et des repas somptueux .

Ren savait exactement le plat que kyoko désire au fond d'elle, mais qu'elle osera jamais commandé en se disant qu'ils étaient dans un restaurant de luxe alors il commande a sa place pour la faire la surprise en espérant que son goût des hamburger aux œufs n'a pas disparut pensa t'il en souriant Elle écouta Ren dit, un plateau de fruits de mer et du Yakitori c'est des brochettes sushi et viande avec du riz et de la sauce aigre douce mariée, Rouleau d'algue entourant de riz blanc mélangé à du vinaigre de riz sucré, et farci avec Toast foie gras sur du pain...

Ren dit et pour elle le plat que j'ai spécialement commande.

kyoko dit-hein quel est cette commande spéciale Ren ?

Et elle demanda Ren comment pouvez vous savoir ce que je souhaite manger sans que je le dis c'est pas possible ?Ren dit ah ma belle je vais te surprendre tu verra, et dit pour terminer la commande deux tasse de thé a la fin pour la digestion s'il vous plaît …

Le manager Oui Monsieur tout de suite et le manager revint deux a peine puisque Ren avait dit en avance tout ce qui allait manger il a juste redit devant kyoko enfin qu'elle dit quel dessert elle souhaitait a la fin du dîner.

* * *

**Après le départ du manager **

Ren attrapa les deux mains, et embrassa la paume cela la fait plaisir plus qu'elle avait imaginé son corps s'est lève de table pour embrasse Ren mais c'est rassit aussitôt Ren la demande dit moi mon coeur est ce que tu as envie de m'embrasser kyoko mais tu n'ose pas ?

kyoko dit oui Ren parfois j'ai….j'ai envie de te touche mais j'ai trop honte, j'ai l'impression que cela est indécente, Ren dit non me pense pas ainsi je ne suis plus m'importe qui pour toi kyoko je suis ton premier petit ami alors ton comportement est tout a fait légitime et faite d touche un homme pour qui il est aussi évident que tu as des sentiment d'amour pour moi n'est pas ? je ressens de l'amour pour toi moi aussi, alors tu n'a pas avoir honte kyoko ce besoin d'envie sexuelle comme dans la voiture et le fait que nous sommes caresser mutuellement dans un baise torride est normal dans un couple le contact physique et avoir de timidité avec deux personnes qui s'aiment est parfaitement aussi normal que de respire tu comprend tu n'est jamais eu ce genre de contact dans ton adolescence de ce fait ta curiosité sexuelle est biologique.

Je suis a toi maintenant kyoko et tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux de mon ouvrir les yeux en grand, en rougissante comme une tomate en disant oh mon dieu. Ren compris son embarra et dit désolé j'espère que mes mots t'on pas choque ? !Ren ricana doucement,a sa reaction oh ma doux petite kyoko, tu es vraiment encore plus belle, et magnifique ce soir. Ren s'approche d'elle et comment à l'embrasse dans un doux baise avec la langue .Kyoko tremblait de tout ses membres même mon coeur bat la chamade..

Après leur baise, Ren remet une mèche de cheveux du visage de kyoko qui le regard avec ses yeux magnifiquement beau qui faisait battre le coeur de l'acteur oh mon dieu tes yeux kyoko aura un jour raison de moi tu es belle ce soir, il l'embrasse encore par un simple kiss sur ses lèvres roses et doux, puis la dit kyoko,je veux que donnions une chance de développer notre nouvelle histoire d'amour mon coeur, n'est pas peur de l'inconnu,de notre futur intimité ou quoi que ce soit je sais que notre amour sera solide kyoko, si nous recommençons sur de bonne base, sans mensonge, l'une des choses les plus importantes est que mes sentiments pour toi sont réels.

lorsque deux serveur arrivaient avec un chariot pleine de nourriture délicieuse qui sentait vraiment très bon avec une kyoko qui en salivait déjà à la vue de ces plats copieuses c'est là qu'elle a su qu'elle mourait de faim avec son estomac qui grognait dans un bruit qui l'avait embarrasse et elle vu que Ren souriait et lui disant arrête de rire je n'avais rien mangé à cause de notre dîner serveur déposa les plats sur la table joliment décoré devant le couple que fut la surprise de kyoko lorsqu'elle voir devant ses yeux un hamburger aux œufs avec des frites, elle regardait Ren qui la regardai aussi et le serveur dit bonne appétit puis sortir aussitôt.

kyoko n'en croyait pas a ses yeux mais comment ? elle était intrigue, et voulais lui demanda .

Ren, en profite pour change de sujet en la disant ah j'ai failli oublier kyoko n 'oublie pas tous ce que je viens de te dire est un secret n'en parle a personne même pas a kanae Kotonami promis. Kyoko dit , d'accord je te l'avais déjà promis depuis le jour de notre rencontre lors de notre accident dans cette petite-ruelle. Je n'ai rien dire a moko-san que tu était de race caucasien et non asiatique même si je ne comprend pas pas en quoi cela peut être un secret que tu soit un mélange de race. Ren sourit au constat de kyoko et la dire hum je t'expliquerai tout le moment venu.

Attend kyoko, je vais dit au manager de venir entre temps parlons un peu. Puis attrapa les deux mains, de kyoko pour commence a la parler, et la révélé qui il est .En demanda est-ce tu te souviens de notre première renconte lors de notre fameux accident dans la petite ruelle ?

Kyoko répondu oui, je m'en souviens dit bon tu te souviens que tu ne savais pas qui j'étais,et j'avais vraiment insiste sur ce fait en te posant des questions ?.

Kyoko répondu oui ou tu veux en venir Ren je ne comprend pas ?

Ren dit même, si tu venais a apprendre des choses à mon sujet, tout n'est pas vraiment vrai tu comprend kyoko . Elle arqua ses sourcils, et répondu hum je comprend mais je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir au juste en me disant que nous devrions avoir confiance l'un de l'autre Ren ?

L'acteur s'apprêtait a la dire je suis pas un vrai docteur c'était un rôle que je jouait en faite c'est ça mon métier . Kyoko, arqua un sourcil que veux-tu dire par le faite de joue un rôle est mon métier, je sais que tu n'avais dit, au début de notre rencontre, que tu va change de métier moi même j'ai souvent changé plusieurs fois de métier tu sais Ren c'est pas grave. Ren répondu, oui mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux dire, oh bon sang en fait la réalité est que je souhaiterai devenir le plus grand acteur du asiatique au monde .

Kyoko répondu Quoi ? Tu veux devenir un grand acteur comme Hiou et kanae ?

Ren répondu oui et j'espère devenue le meilleur du monde avec des futures grand rôles demande c'était ça le secret que tu voulais me dire pendant tout ce temps elle sourit en changeant de conversation en demanda, je peux te pose une question Ren?

Ren dit oui pose ta question en prenant sa fourchette pour commence a coupe sa viande .

Kyoko est ce que on peut parler de mon histoire de hamburger s'il vous plaît Ren dit comment diable savez-vous que j'aime hamburger aux œufs, personne même pas sho Fuwa n'est au courant de cela, comment pouvez vous savoir ça, je ne vous connais que depuis quatre mois depuis notre accident de voiture dans cette petite ruelle, sans compte que j'avais remarqué même si, je n'aime pas trop posé de question aux gens pour ne pas embarrasse, pourquoi tu semblait intéressé par mon histoire concernant Corn lorsque j'étais enfant et comment tu savais aussi que je venais de Kyoto avant même que j'ouvre la bouche pour continuer mon histoire .

Ren dit wow et bien ça en fait beaucoup de question à répondre ma belle petite kyoko, je vais répondre à tous tes questions, mais nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure, manger d'abord sinon cela va vraiment refroidir veux -tu boire un peu de champagne ne t'inquiète c'est vladimir qui conduira la voiture lorsque nous allons rentrer . kyoko répondu je n'ai jamais bu du champagne mais je veux bien essayer pour savoir quel goût cela a juste un peu Ren .Il versa un peu de champagne dans son verre en cristal et s'est versé une gorge et bu un peu en disant hum c'est très bon ...

kyoko le regardait en savourant son hamburger aux oeufs, tout en se demanda est ce que Ren a enquêté sur moi comment cet homme sait des choses sur moi que,non il n'a pas pu enquête puisque je n'ai jamais dit a personne puisque je n'ai jamais eu d'ami a part moko-san quand t'a shotaro lui se moquait royalement de mes goût alimentaire alors comment diable Ren sait toute ses choses sur moi..

c'est incompréhensible cette histoire puisque je connais Ren que depuis quatre mois..

Ren pensa à lui même je crois que kyoko est en train de pose mille question a mon sujet mais je ferai durer le plaisir plus longtemps, avant de t'avouer que je suis Corn ton prince de fée sans compte qu'elle n'a pas encore réalisé, ou percuter, que je suis l'acteur Ren Tsuruga à ce que je viens de l'avouer elle va plutôt me demande par curiosité comment je suis au courant du fait qu'elle aime manger les Hamburger avec des œufs puisque personne ne sait qu'elle aime ce genre de nourriture voilà ce qui la préoccupe en ce moment précis et qui prime sur le fait que je viens de l'avouer que je suis en fait un acteur elle n'a vraiment pas encore assimiler mes mots pour l'instant à ce que je vois ..

A suivre


	43. Chapter 43

** _Merci à Kaname 671 , enolaisa et edem France 93 d'avoir écrire des commentaires, j'espère ce chapitre vous plairez bonne lecture. _Je vous conseil de lire aussi ma deuxième fanfiction de skip beat le fruit du destin que j'espère vous plairez que je vais essayer de mettre a jour aussi comme le fruit d'un amour passionnel ...**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**Retour a Sho Fuwa**

Les deux blogueuse demanda hum sho est ce que tu connaîtra la nouvelle conquête de Ren tsuruga par tout hasard ?Sho ne répondu pas à leurs questions et est aller s'asseoir sans un mot Minori demande pourquoi tu voulais savoir tout a coup a quoi ressemble la nouvelle conquête de Tsuruga Ren hein?Sho répondu j'ai mes raisons on va reste un peu plus il faut que je vois cette fille de prêt pour voir à quoi elle ressemble avec ses yeux dorés pour m'assure de l'impensable .

Minori dit je t'avais dit qu'on la regarde de prêt mais tu n'avais pas l'air intéressé vu que tu déteste qui tu sais et maintenant tu veux confirme je ne sais quoi a cause de ses genres de yeux miel doré qui sont très rare je l'admet sho-chan tu va pas me dire que tu est sortir avec une fille qui a les mêmes yeux dorés que la nouvelle petite-amie de Ren tsuruga j'espère ?Sho dit agace Minori tu ne fatigue je ne suis jamais sortir avec kyoko cette fille ennuyeuse ce n'est pas elle mais je veux m'a assuré .

Minori dit Chotto matte n'est pas le mon de ton amie d'enfance qui s'appelle Kyoko et tu n'avait dit qu'elle avait les yeux dorés miel ah je vois pensa Minori sho-chan veut vérifier s'il s'agit bien de cette kyoko ou pas ? Le chanteur Sho Fuwa quand à lui était encore dans ses pensées rancunière envers kyoko Cette fille sur la photo des blogueuses semble avoir plus de forme que kyoko qui est plutôt très mince, et la petite amie de Tsuruga Ren à contrairement à kyoko un beau corps sans compte la couleur de ses cheveux qui sont mi long et brune clair alors que kyoko as les chevelure noir c'est peut-être pas kyoko cette fille là est plus belle ce maudit acteur ne sort qu'avec des beautés du milieu du show-biz qu'est ce que je suis aller imagine cela est vraiment impossible que ce soit kyoko.

sho s'est mis a rire come un beau diable et puis comment diable aurait pu faire kyoko qui pour mettre la main sur Ren Tsuruga et sortir avec lui en seulement quatre mois et comment aurait fait kyoko pour devenu si belle en seulement quatre mois ce qui voudrait dire même si ce n'est pas kyoko que ce que mon manager shoko n'avait dit ce jour là soit vrai que kyoko est devenu kawai et que je suis aveugle de ne pas remarquer la beauté naissante de kyoko, Non cette fille ne peut quand même pas être kyoko ? la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était le jour ou kyoko avait surprise ma conversation avec shoko dans ma loge ..

Je dois admettre que tout à l'heure l'acteur Ren tsuruga lors de son passage sous on nez je l'ai vu discrètement passe , vu qu'il est plus grand j'ai pu l'observer de ma table, mais pas sa nouvelle conquête qui semble être plus petit que ses maudit gardes du corps qui les escortaient que ce bâtard d'acteur même si cela me brûle la langue est vraiment un bel homme , et ne sort qu'avec les plus belle filles du show-biz japonais comme des actrices, des mannequins top modèle et j'en passe non non tout cela me réconfort que c'est impossible que cette fille ne soit décidément pas pas kyoko .

Tout façon je vais bien voir si c'est elle ou pas je vais compose le numéro de kyoko on va bien si son portable va sonne sourit sho à l'idée . Minori est là à observe son sho-chan sans rien dire en buvant son the pour digérer son repas.

* * *

**Retour a Ren et kyoko**

kyoko disa entre repas oh mon dieu Ren j'aime beaucoup la décoration de la table, et ce dîne vraiment somptueuse et délicieuses partout je ne savais pas quoi manger tellement c'est des repas copieuses, et vraiment bon Ren dit c'est vrai je ne suis pas mécontent du résultat que je voulais, il est temps portons un toast à notre amour futur kyoko s'est mise a rire et dit d'accord trinquons, mais Ren c'est la première fois que tu va boire du champagne, il faut un début a tout tu ne crois pas? Kyoko sourit c'est je veux juste une gorgée de champagne,il prend la bouteille et serre a kyoko, elle dit merci puis Ren l'observa sans un mot et kyoko goûtant et eut une réaction vraiment en sortant la langue vu le drôle de goût et ça petit dans ma bouche .

Ren s'est mis à sourire c'est normal tu n'a pas encore l'habitude de boire, pour une première gorge je penses que c'est bon, bois pas déposa son verre de champagne et bu de l'eau après pour passer le goût du champagne, sous l'œil amusé de Ren à la scène..Oh Ren c'était vraiment une grande surprise pour moi que tu sache que j'aime hamburger aux œufs .Ren dit tient en approchant sa fourchette de la bouche de kyoko en disant ah ouvre la bouche pour goûter la viande, Kyoko était surprise et pensa après tout nous sommes déjà embrasser ce n'est pas bizard de manger avec la fourchette de Ren elle ouvrir la bouche et mangeant en disant hum c'est très bon cet viande, en entendu tiens un autre en la donnant a manger une autre bouchée de viande et Ren mangeant avec la même fourchette en se lécha les lèvres avec une kyoko rouge a cause de son imagination .

**Quelques minutes après**

Le couple avait finir de dîner et kyoko demanda à Ren qu'elle souhaiterai aller aux toilettes des dames . Ren dit sortons de table de tout façon nous avons fini notre repas et dit nous allons rentrer à mon appartement je vais te montrer enfin mon petit cher moi kyoko. C'est vrai nous allons vraiment reste chez toi Ren ...

Ren répondu oui nous allons parlez a notre l'aise en amoureux, kyoko avala sa salive en ...en amoureux ah ah d'accord….Ren dit t'inquiète pas kyoko, je ne vais pas te mange aujourd'hui je sais parfaitement que c'est trop tôt ! tu n'est pas encore prête pour ce genre de chose enfin d'intimité entre nous pour l'instant .Elle s'est sentit rassuré d'une certaines manière,et fut un signe de tête a ses mots en rougissante ..Puis Ren l'aida a sortir de table en disant allons -y en embrasa le haut de sa tête . Et dit a kyoko Vladimir va t'accompagner avec les deux autres gardes du corps, pendant que je vais aller dire bonsoir aux premier ministre qui a un appartement dans mon immeuble ainsi qu'une actrice nommée Kamio -san et san mari qui sont aussi en train de dîner dans la salle de restauration …

Kyoko dit très je comprend je vais vite aller au toilette et je te rejoins .

Le couple s'est mis en marche avec Vladimir devant a côté de kyoko accompagné des deux autres gardes du corps qui attendait dans une salle en face avec Vladimir on attend que l'acteur sort avec sa petite amie, l'un des gardes avait appelé les autres gardes du corps qui sont en nombre de 5 de venir en renfort pour escorte le couple vu que les paparazzi en voyant le groupe de garde du corps courir pour venir en ont conclu que l'acteur avait finir de dîner . ...

* * *

Tous les paparazzis repris du service en allumant les caméra de diffusions avec chaque journalistes qui présenté a leur propre chaîne de télévision en faisant leurs commentaires sur l'acteur numéro un du japon avec sa nouvelle conquête ….

La journaliste de** Boots magazine** disant retour sur notre chaîne , de télévision, je me trouve encore actuellement devant l'Hôtel palace Ritz Carlton, il semblerait que l'acteur d'apprêt a sortir avec sa nouvelle petite amie mystérieuse, et secret .

**Retour sur le plateau émission du Daily People de la présentatrice yukina...**

Nous sommes de retour encore en simultanée sur notre chaîne de télévision avec nos paparazzi préfère yamato et Sugita qui sont encore sur les lieux pour ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre chez téléspectateurs l'acteur Ren a apparemment fini de dîner et va sortir avec sa nouvelle conquête secret qui a pris soin de cache aux public , mais nous aurons bientôt les images du nouvelles couple célébrissime d'ici peu nos paparazzi vont commente sur place dès la sortie de l'acteur top du japon..

* * *

**Retour a Ren et Kyoko**

Le couple était en train de venir puis Ren laissa kyoko sous bonne escorte avec vers les toilettes des dames avec une kyoko étonne par tout ce remue ménage autour de elle. Puis kyoko dit Oh Ren j'ai oublie mon petit sac a main, accroché à ma chiasse.

Ren dit je reviens de suite pris le sac de kyoko , et la lui donner .une fois de retour tout à coup il attrapa kyoko par la taille et dit tien ton sac et par surprise, il l'embrassa devant les trois gardes du corps y compris Vladimir . kyoko était embarrasse vu qu'ils ne sont pas seule elle était toute rouge du baiser surprise en cachant sa tête sur son torse et pensa oh mon dieu , Ren est vraiment sans gêne on dirait quand ça lui prend avec son comportement Européen, même s'il il vient de m'avoue que ses parents sont d'origine Russe américaine et japonais il sait bien que les démonstration en public d'affection sont comment dire pas interdit mais cela ne se fait pas enfin.

Ren vu son embarra et dit tu es très belle ce soir . Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher , même s'il y'a des témoins dit-il a son oreilles...Ren dit en Russe à Vladimir qu'il ne veut voir personne s'approche et parlez avec sa petite amie de rester devant le toilette des dames pour la surveillée Vladimir dit qu'il veillera sur elle surtout devant la foule de paparazzi une fois dehors .Ren dit en Russe à Vladimir suit les garde de sécurité ils savent ou se trouve le toilette des dames du rez de chausse puis dit aussi en japon à kyoko de les suivre ,puis Ren s'est diriger vers la table de certaines personnalité celle de l'actrice Kamio-san en disant bonsoir à tous. Sous les crépitements des flash la moitié suivait kyoko qui était entouré par les trois gardes de sécurité en plus de Vladimir …kyoko s'est dit en senti des crépitement de flash dans sa direction et vu en passant le groupe de fille super belle toujours assistent et cet fois-ci en train de la regarde avec insistance sur son passage comme une bête curieuse ..

_kyoko se disant Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce passé se demande pourquoi toutes ces belles jeunes femmes assistent la bas me dévisagent toutes ?!Est-ce que, j'ai un truc sur le visage, et pourtant je suis bien habiller et très bien maquillée par Ten la plus grande maquilleuse du japon la fée du maquillage.._

Le groupe de la top modèle était en train de commenter sur le passage de Kyoko devant les nez après l'avoir bien vu et détaille surtout les coutures Yoko dit wow lors de son entree fracassante avec Ren Tsuruga nous l'avions pas bien vu , je suis étonné de sa beauté elle est belle, nous allons pas nous mentir les filles.

Mia tu ne dis rien ?

Mia répondu de toute les façon Ren ne sort qu'avec des beautés, rien d'étonnant en soi . Je la trouve un peu petite .Yoko la quatrième top modèle la plus connu au japon dit peu importe qui elle est ce qui est sûr Ren Tsuruga ne resterai avec elle que maximum trois a quatre mois avant de la largue a son tour n'est pas ? Avant de terminer pas toi Mia toute contente de ses mots d'être la futur petite-amie qui va sortir avec l'acteur top du japon remis une mèche de ses cheveux en souriante ..

* * *

**Retour a Sho Fuwa**

Le chanteur commençait à vraiment en train e s'impatiente pour de vrai s'est dit je viens d'avoir une idée je vais simplement appel le portable de kyoko pour voir si elle décroche son portable nous allons bien voir si cette fille est kyoko ou pas ...Sho composa le numéro de portable de kyoko ah ça sonne , mais sho entendu parler quelqu'un au bout du fil qui dit oui c'est qui parler, sho fut surpris et dit excusez moi je me suis trompé, puis raccrocha en disant oh la garce je vois que tu as changer ton numéro de portable kyoko, tu as ose faire cela. sho ne se doute absolument pas que kyoko avait décidé de changer de numéro de portable vu que sho l'avait appel pour l'énerve la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé en ligne en la demanda de venir avec elle a Kyoto pour faire semblant devant ses parents qu'elle était sa petite amie, mais kyoko avait osé refuser de l'aide dans son mensonge sans compte qu'elle lui avait raccroché au nez en prime cela l'avait mise dans une colère puisque les parents de sho veulent le fiancé avec une femme de bonne famille pour reprendre Leurs Ryokan qui est une auberges traditionnelles et typiques du Japon qui est l'héritage familiale mais sho ne l'entend pas de cette oreille puisqu'il est impensable pour lui de reprendre l'auberge de ses parents

**Quelques jours après...**

kyoko décida enfin de changeant de numéro de portable pour ne plus être opportune par shotaro à l'avenir qui ne sait pas non plus où elle habite d'ailleurs …En suivant inconsciemment kyoko vers les toilettes des dames, sho fut arrête dans sa course par Vladimir qui lui dit en anglais pourquoi la suivez vous ? Après avoir dire en anglais aux trois grades de sécurités de escorte kyoko en anglais ...Sho quitta ses pensées aux mot du garde du corps étranger, en répondant en anglais elle ressemble a une de mes amis alors je voulais confirme si j'étais elle ou -je la parle ?

Vladimir dit en réponse recule s'il vous plaît ne la suivez pas ..

Sho grinça des dents, et repartir en colère en parla seul .Minori qui avait pris son sac à main marchait vers Sho Fuwa sous les crépitement des paparazzi et demanda à sho-chan est ce que c'est elle ton ami d'enfance tu as pu la parler .Non répondu sho en disant le garde du corps ne souhaite même pas qu'on s'approche d'elle a 10 mètre, cela doit etre un ordre de cet merde d'acteur, mais je les vu de dos et de profit mais , je ne penses pas que ce soit kyoko même si la nouvelle conquête de ce bâtard d'acteur à un air en commun avec kyoko je parles de leur yeux miel dorés mais a part cela cette fille a vraiment un beau corps,avec cet robe rouge elle est vraiment sexy mille fois plus que kyoko. Je ne suis inquiété pour rien .

Minori arqua un sourcil et demanda je peux savoir sho-chan en quoi tu peux être inquiet ? Sho dit agacé par son perde de temps inutile oh Minori je te les dit mes parents n'ont confie kyoko pour que je veille sur elle, alors si c'était vraiment kyoko et que je ne la prévenait pas du danger que représentait Ren Tsuruga en Sacha qu'elle sort avec ce gigolo qui change de fille comme de chemise sans rien dire en la brisa le coeur de la pire des façon sans la prévenir . Sans compte que kyoko, n'a jamais eut de petit- ami tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

J'avais oublié ce petit détail qui as son importance ….Minori dit quoi attend une minute ce qui veut dire que ton amie d'enfance est vierge ? Tu as raison de vouloir la protéger en vérifie que s'etais pas ton amie kyoko, mais ce n'est pas elle le grand Ren Tsuruga ne sortira jamais avec une vierge. Que ce soit lui ou kijima ou koga je peux te l'assure de la bouche de kijima Hidehito qui se trouve être mon ex.. ses trois acteurs top du japon playboy notoires, ne sortiront jamais avec une fille du show-biz sans expérience encore moins avec une vierge, a moindre d'être amoureux d'elle j'imagine. sho dit tu as raison c'est vrai ton constat ...

oh sho-chan arrêtons de parler de la nouvelle conquête de Ren et allons y chez toi pour terminer notre soirée . Sho dit ah je croyais que tu voulais aller en boite oh et puis merde je n'ai plus envie de sortir ils sortir sous le crépitement des flashs des paparazzi avec une Minori qui prenait la pose avant que le voiturier aménage la Mercedes du chanteur enfin de rentrer ...

* * *

**Retour à Ren en train de dire salue dans la salle de restauration..**

Ren lui était en train de marchait seul sous l'œil des paparazzi qui pouvait le voir de dehors à travers les baies vitrés transparents de la salle de restauration. Crépitement de flash sur l'acteur vu que Ren est très grand marchait avec grâce et souriait comme le parfait gentleman qui est et vu arrête Mia parmi le groupe de top modèle qui le regardait passe pour se rendre vers la table de l'actrice doyen du LME et Ren croisant le regarde de Mia en souriant avec son regard mystérieux, et de braise avec sa beauté étincelant et sa démarche gracieux sous l'œil admiratif de toute les mannequin et top modèle assistent presque bouche ouvertes Tiffany une top modèle étranger et ami proche modèle aussi de Mia qui vit a New York dit en anglais oh my god this Guy is really beautiful you're sure it's a real Japanese Mia?

Mia sourit sans rien dire en continuant à observer l'acteur de près.

Retour aux deux blogueuse qui sont en train de mitraille l'acteur avec les appareil photo en disant oh mon dieu Ren est trop beau dans son costumes. Met vite sur notre blog tout de suite . Les images de l'acteur est aussitôt visionné, et les paparazzi prient aussi l'image pour en parle sur les chaînes respectives..

L'actrice Kamio-san dit aussitôt oh mon dieu Tsuruga kun tu te décide enfin à venir nous dire bonsoir a notre table .Ren sourit désolé de mon bonsoir tardive, Kamio-san, et salua son mari ainsi que Mr le premier ministre et sa petite amie dont il avait parlé a Ren le week-end d'avant lors de leur séance sportif . kamio demanda oh mais tsuruga-Kun je comprend que tous ses paparazzi sont là pour te voir mais tu aurai du nous présente ta nouvelle petite amie. Rassure moi c'est sérieux avec celle-ci j'espère Tsuruga-Kun ? Ren souriait en disant oui c'est sérieux avec elle . Kamio ouvra les yeux de surprises parce qu'elle sait que l'acteur n'aurait jamais dit çà si c'était pas du sérieux, puis elle dit oh mon dieu félicitation tsuruga-Kun c'est merveilleux oh est ce que Lory Takanada est au courant ?

Ren sourit pas encore !Oh sourit Kamio-san je suis heureuse pour une fois d'être au courant de quelque chose avant Lory le pape de l'amour .

**Les paparazzi courut vers l'entrée en disant oh c'est lui c'est Ren Tsuruga crépitement de flash clic clic ….**Ils sont arrêtent par les dix garde-de sécurités qui sont à l'entrée de l'hôtel pour les empêches de force le passage certaines journalistes disaient s'il vous plaît, laissez nous faire notre métier nous voulons juste une photo du couple. L'un des garde de sécurités dit non reculez s'il vous plaît , attendez dehors vous ne pouvez pas entrer reculez …

* * *

**Retour à kyoko dans les toilette des dames...**

Après avoir finir de faire ses besoins dit-elle kyoko s'était arrête dans les toilettes sans se doute que sho Fuwa l'avait suivi en cachait pour voir si c'est vraiment elle; Elle siffla en réalisa en se dirigeant vers la sortir et regardant partout même les toilettes sont aussi magnifique. wow c'est tellement grand en plus cela fait tout mon appartement j' ignorais que même les simples toilettes d hôtel de luxe pouvait être aussi beau . Oh Ren n'attend, il faut que je retourne au près .

Pendant que Vladimir qui ne pouvait plus se retenir partir un moment au toilettes en disant aux trois garde du corps de surveiller kyoko a sa sortie. Elle sortit et demanda au garde de sécurité présent ou était passé Vladimir ? l'un dit à kyoko il est au toilette. Kyoko dit aux trois garde de sécurités allons-y je vais juste regarde les lieux Vladimir nous rejoindra. Les gardes disent très bien nous vous suivons. L'un des garde demande voulez vous vous porter votre manteau ?

Kyoko répondu je vous remercie de l'avoir attrapé mais il fait chaud dedans donnez le moi je vais l'attrape Kyoko qui marchait devant en admirant l'hôtel luxueux. Et Vladimir sortir des toilette et courut vers kyoko qui commençait a marche en observa les lieux en regarda partout comme une entendu des bruits comme les autres personnalité en train de discuter après dîne entre eux . Ren compris ce qui se passait demanda congé au premier ministre et l'actrice kamio et son mari et courut dans le hall sous le regard curieux de toute les personnes présents dans la salle de restauration …

_la foule de paparazzi et journalistes qui sont plus nombreuses força l'entrée de l'hôtel en bousculant les gardes de sécurités pour aller dans le hall de l'hôtel à leurs tour en voyant l'acteur passe sous les yeux .les gardes de sécurités revins à la charge en disa reculez s'il vous plaît sorte de suite du hall d'entrée vous n'avez pas le droit de photographie a l'intérieur attendez dehors ..._

Ren arrivait en courant devant kyoko surprise et elle demanda pourquoi est ce que tu court Ren ? Ren dit faisait vite viens avec moi, ils arrivent .Kyoko demanda mais qui arrivent? Ren attrapa la main de kyoko pour aller plus vite et s'est arrêté en disant trop-tard! La foule de journalistes disent Ah ils sont la-bas courait dans leurs a arrête sa marche et kyoko qui le suivait cognant so dos . la foule de paparazzi sont étonné par la rapidité avec laquelle s'est empressé de protège et de cacha le visage de sa nouvelle petite amie .

Oh mon dieu qu'est ce qui ce passe qu'elle est tout ce bruit ?

elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle est resté figé sur place, avec le flash des paparazzi dans sa direction …Kyoko demanda Ren qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Pourquoi les paparazzis sont là à nous prendre en chasse comme ?

Les paparazzi disait les flashent avec le crépitements des flashs de partout.

Pendant que Vladimir et les autres gardes de sécurités essayaient de repousser la foule de paparazzi qui disaient Ren Tsuruga regardez par ici, montrer nous sont visage. Pourquoi la cachez- vous .Tsuruga Ren est ce que c'est sérieux entre vous et votre nouvelle petite-amie c'est pour cela que vous l'avez caché du public ?

Ren la dit reste tranquille ,baise la tête et met ton manteau, puis il enlevé sa veste et la mis sur kyoko pour la cache, en avança avec elle dans ses la parla pendant qui avançait vers le hall pour sortir prendre sa voiture et rentrer a son appartement. Ren tranquille kyoko il la prend dans ses bras, en se tournant il enleva son manteau pour la mettre sur la tête de kyoko pendant que les paparazzis les prenaient en photo avec le crépitement des flash de partout.

Ren dit à Kyoko tout la presse japonais qui sont donner rendez-vous ce soir. s'ils arrivent à te photographie kyoko la vie comme tu la connaissais sera terminée, si tu apparaît comme çà avec moi ta vie va devenir difficile.

Ren sentir kyoko leva la tête vers lui et dit, oh mon dieu c'est...C'est donc ...toi le fameux Ren tsuruga ? c'est pas possible.

A suivre ….


	44. Chapter 44

_Merci à Kaname 671 , enolaisa et edem France 93 d'avoir écrire des commentaires, j'espère ce chapitre vous plairez bonne lecture. Je vous conseil de lire aussi ma deuxième fanfiction de skip beat le fruit du destin que j'espère vous plairez que je vais essayer de mettre à jour aussi comme le fruit d'un amour passionnel …_

* * *

**chapitre 44**

**Retour à Ren et kyoko qui sont en train de se dirige dehors ..**

Pendant que Vladimir et les autres gardes de sécurités essayaient de repousser la foule de paparazzi qui disaient Ren Tsuruga regardez par ici , montrer nous sont visage .

Pourquoi la cachez- vous? .

Tsuruga Ren est ce que c'est sérieux entre vous et votre nouvelle petite-amie c'est pour cela que vous l'avez caché du public ?.

Ren la dit reste tranquille ,baise la tête et met ton manteau, puis il enlevé sa veste et la mis sur kyoko pour la cache, en avança avec elle dans ses bras. Ren la parla pendant qui avançait vers le hall pour sortir prendre sa voiture et rentrer à son appartement .

Ren dit tranquille kyoko il la prend dans ses bras, en se tournant il enleva son manteau pour la mettre sur la tête de kyoko pendant que les paparazzis les prenaient en photo avec le crépitement des flash de partout .

Puis Ren dit à Kyoko tout la presse japonais qui sont donner rendez-vous ce soir .

s'ils arrivent à te photographie, kyoko la vie comme tu la connaissais sera terminée, si tu apparaît comme çà avec moi ta vie va devenir difficile .

Ren sentir kyoko leva la tête vers lui et dit, oh mon dieu c'est...C'est donc ...toi le fameux Ren tsuruga ? c'est pas possible..Ren cacha son visage avec sa veste pour essayez de passe entre la foule de paparazzi qui le suit a la trace ... Les paparazzi demandait Ren Tsuruga laissez nous la prendre en photo , répondez a nos questions, s'il vous plaît ?l'acteur souriait aux paparazzi sans un mot tout en avança vers la porte pour sortir du Palace Ritz Carlton Hôtel.

Les gardes de sécurités disaient à la foule de journalistes qui suivaient pas a pas l'acteur accompagné de kyoko toujours caché sur la veste de Ren laissez passer,s'il vous plaît, laissez passer, dit un garde de sécurité…

* * *

**Retour à l'actrice montant Yuka sudo et ses copine Marumi et Makino..**

L'actrice Makino s'était donné rendez-vous chez la jeune actrice qui avait tapé dans l'œil du troisième acteur le plus célèbre du japon Hidehito Kijima après avoir largue lors de son interview en direct l'actrice Ruriko Matsunai de la même Agence que Kijima Agence LME le jour de l'avant première-du film de l'actrice Kotonami Kanae,et de l'actrice Sudo Yuka les Amants Maudits .

Ruriko couchait en cachet et trompait depuis quelques semaines Kijima avec le chanteur Medium Reino, du groupe de Boy bande Vie Ghoul. La jeune actrice Yuka sudo qui quand a elle est secrètement amoureuse depuis deux ans de l'acteur kijima accepta ses avances, avant de devenir une actrice montant du show-biz actuellement de l'Agence Softhat et la jeune actrice était aller mange en secret avec kijima après son interview sur le plateau de l'émission **de variété Kimagure Bride** Roch des frère Ishibashi.

Yuka sudo est dans la même agence que Hiromune Koga le deuxième acteur du japon après l'acteur Ren Tsuruga ...Les jeunes actrices discutaient entre filles chez sudo Yuka de son fameux dîne avec l'acteur Kijima Hidehito qui est plus âgé qu'elle de cinq ans vu que c'est le week-end qu'il avait eut lieu l'avant première .

Marumi est en train de mange son gâteau pendant que Makino parlait,en disant tu sais yuka, Marumi et moi comprenions ,et acceptons, les sentiments que tu ressens pour cet acteur Kijima , mais il est un homme bien connu du show biz qui trouve toujours du plaisir en flirtant avec les belles femmes, puis les abandonnés à leur sort, ce qui est extrêmement méchant de sa part non ? Yuka dit a ses copines écoutez- moi bien, les filles, je sais parfaitement qui est kijima sur le faite qu'il est un vrai play-boy comme Ren Tsuruga et Koga Hiromune qui a l'air de s'être rangé avec L'actrice Michika.

Comme quoi tout peut arriver et puis je sais que une trahison qu'on n'a pu voir arriver n'a aucune intérêt mais, c'est celle qu'on voit pas venir qui est terrifiant. Makino demande qu'est ce que c'est que ce jeu de mot dans une histoire d'amour yuka-chan ?Yuka dit, oh les fille c'est juste vous vous dire que mon beau kijima sera à moi bientôt, je n'ai même pas à eut à me battre avec cette garce mangeuse d'homme de Ruriko avec qui s'est fini vu les nouvelles, dans les journaux disant qu'elle trompais encore un autre homme et cet fois ci c'est avec** le chanteur Reino du groupe boy bande vie Ghoul. **

Marumi dit oh mon dieu Reino, est beau lui aussi Ruriko s'est choisir au moins ses Amants …

Sudo yuka dit encore a ses deux copines actrice je sais parfaitement qui est kijima et sur ce qui concerne le faite que **kijima aime flirter avec les filles**, puis abandonne ses femmes, c'est qui ne ma jamais rencontré dit yuka sur un ton de malice. Makino et Marumi ses sont regarder avec étonnement. Puis Makino dit oh mon Dieu c'est fini ah ah yuka à été infectée par le virus de l'amour pour de vrai envers l'acteur Hidehito kijima au moins avec ta beauté tu avais toute tes chances avec lui vu qu'il aime beaucoup les belles femmes. Marumi qui a fini de manger son gâteau demande que compte -tu faire maintenant, Kijima-san à mordu à ton hameçon , de toute évidence il s'intéresse à toi ,désormais c'est vu qu'il à même pris la peine de venir à ton avant première du film sans compte que vous est allés dîner ensemble dans un restaurant vraiment luxueux le jeudi soir.

Les photos étaient vraiment magnifique,d'après les potins du **magazine Boots et le Daily people** alors dis nous comment était ton dîne en tête à tête avec Kijima et que ton rêve est devenu réalité. Makino, et Marumi disent à l'unisson aller renconte nous yuka ?

Yuka s'apprêtait a parler lorsque Marumi qui était entrain de regarder le site sur son portable cria d'un coup, en disant oh mon dieu venez voir les filles nous avions oublié la romance de la semaine, c'est aujourd'hui le fameux rendez vous de notre acteur numéro préfère le grand acteur Ren Tsuruga et sa nouvelle conquête, fait voir courut les deux autres actrices . Sudo dit tout en regarda le portable de Marumi c'est vrai que Ren Tsuruga vient de largue la belle actrice numéro du japon Kana..

**Alors c'est quoi le buzz sur les potins du soir à Boost New, ou le Daily people ?**

**Dernière nouvelle...**

**Les trois jeunes actrices ouvrant grand les yeux en voient écrire ….**

Ren Tsuruga et sa nouvelle petite amie sont dîner sont toujours entouré par les journalistes, et paparazzi, après être sortir de l'hôtel Palace Ritz Carlton sous escorte des gardes du corps ..

Tsuruga Ren a trouvé une nouvelles amoureuse c'est une belle femme habillé dans une robe rouge vraiment sexy et apparemment décolletée plongeant, jusqu'au dos d'après les photos prises à l'intérieur de la luxueux hôtel par les deux blogueuse qui vont actuellement le buzz avec les blogs nomme love stars japon avec qui l'acteur est venu dîner à **l'hôtel Palace RitZ Carlton** pour être franc dans tous les cas avec ses qualité Ren est un homme voulu peu importe ou il va beaucoup de femmes ont montré d'intérêt pour lui cependant il est connu dans l'industrie du show biz mais cet fois l'acteur semble vouloir cacher sa nouvelle conquête dont ont ignore tous sur qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille . L'acteur avance avec son sourire magnifique qui éblouis sur son passage. N'oublions pas que habitude Ren Tsuruga disait au média avec qui il sort mais cet fois ci il est resté très secret sur sa nouvelle aventure amoureux va savoir pourquoi .

Après sa rupture médiatise avec la belle actrice kana est la femme la plus désirable de la nation après tout et aussi une femme intelligente sa beauté et son talent d'actrice peut la faire gagner n'importe quel homme difficile de l'égaler mais s'est fait largue par l'acteur et a a peine deux semaines que l'acteur a déjà trouvé chaussure a son pied la est la question ?

Mesdames et monsieur est ce que Tsuruga Ren aurait il enfin trouvé l'amour suivez la suite en direct dans notre émission Boost..

Demain sera notre émission Quotidien du week-end sur notre chaîne pour vous parlez de la vie amoureux, et scandale caché de vos célébrité préfère seront dévoilés ce week-end end.

Les trois jeunes actrices ses sont regardent la bouche ouvertes, en disant oh mon dieu ..

* * *

**Au Manoir du président du LME...**

Un homme est assis devant sa télévision en train de regarder l'émission en direct simultané sur l'un des chaînes de sa compagnie de **variété le Yappa Kimagure bride Rock des frères Ishibashi** habillé en prince saoudien après un dîner avec des producteur du prochain drama de **l'année Dark Moon** **il s'agit du célèbre Lory Takarada le fondateur et président du LME, la société porte son nom, "Lory's** **Majestic Entertainment** qui était , en train de sourire au image de sa poule aux œufs d'or Ren tsuruga et sa nouvelle conquête .

Lory est un grand fan de l'amour, surnommé le pape de l'amour dans le show-biz partout dans le monde c'est le parrain de Kuon Hizuri parce qu'il est un ami proche et ami de longue date du couple célébrissime américains certains employés de LME ont même mentionné que s'il le pouvait, il embrasserait le monde avec son «amour». Lorry dit en souriant a ce que je vois à la télévision les miracles peuvent vraiment arriver a ce que je puisse voir à le regarder il me semble que Kuon est enfin tombé amoureux pour une femme, vu son comportement territoriale .

Ren est un homme amoureux cela se voir sur son visage sans expression .

Il était temps J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontre cette jeune femme qui a réussir presque l'impossible d' avoir le coeur de pierre d'un homme qui m'interdisait de aime une femme ..

Lory prit sa tasse de thé pour boire un coup ...

* * *

**Retour a Ren et kyoko escortent par Vladimir le garde du corps Russe et des gardes de sécurités.**

Une foule de curieux qui se trouvait regroupe commençait a flash l'acteur qui sortir toujours accompagné de garde du corps, sans copte la caméra et appareils photo des paparazzi et journalistes qui fil et flash avec des crépitements de tout part en posant des questions au passage je suis journaliste à **Nara New** pouvez vous Ren tsuruga nous montrer le visage de votre votre petite-amie que vous êtes en train de cache ?

**Boost New** est ce que c'est vraiment sérieux avec elle est pour cela Tsuruga Ren que vous ne souhaitez pas la montre aux public, est ce pour elle aussi que vous êtes séparé de l' actrice numéro un du japon la belle kana kusunoki , il y'a deux semaines. ? Répondez s'il vous plaît . Pouvez vous faire un commentaires Ren Tsuruga ? Regardez par là s'il vous plaît dis certaines journalistes ...Ren disait laissez passer s'il vous plaît ? Ren dit pas de commentaire, laissez nous avance, vous avez assez pris de photo vous ne croyez pas ?

Kyoko est horrifié par tout ses journalistes et était un peu sous le choc des questions pose à Ren surtout la dernière question tout en marcha elle leva la tête .Ren sentir bien-sur en pensa oh merde je suis mort avec kyoko ses maudit journalistes..Vladimir dites aux autres gardes du corps de repartir, et il mit sa main pour protéger kyoko et Ren se trouvait du côté gauche de kyoko..

* * *

**Tout ce beau monde arrivaient devant le parking ouvert réservé aux clients VIP de l'hôtel Ritz Carlton..**

Ren fait bipe sa voiture en arrivait devant sa porsch blanc qui à des vitres teintes, et Vladimir le garde du corps Russe ouvrit la portière arrière et Ren fut rentrer kyoko à l'intérieur de la voiture, en lui disant attention à ta tête mon coeur, puis refermant la portière aussitôt Ren commentait a être agacé a cause des questions pose devant kyoko, puis il se retourna arrêté devant sa voiture pour faire face aux nombreux journalistes et paparazzi devant sa voiture .

Kanae et Hiou son fiancé le jeune acteur qui était dans leur nid d'amour regardait la scène en direct sur leurs écran de télévision sous le choc. Kanae oh mon dieu tu a vu le nombre de journaliste j'espère que Tsuruga Ren a avoue a kyoko qui est un acteur. Hiou assis à voir son thé du soir répondu espérons, tiens sho Fuwa était là bas aussi je e demande s'il sait que c'est kyoko. Kanae dit énerve ne me parle pas de cet égoïste de chanteur, je vais appel kyoko j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop sous le choc de la révélation ?

Kyoko qui vient de s'asseoir dans la voiture de Ren était en plein interrogation sur la situation surréaliste qui se passe devant ses yeux . Elle se disant que tout les paparazzi et journalistes du japon sont donné rendez-vous ce soir . Dis moi que je rêve Ren n'est autre que Tsuruga je ne disais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizard mais je n'arrivais pas à deviner c'était quoi ?

Lorsque le portable de kyoko sonna, elle entendu et ouvrit son sac à main pour prendre l'appelle en disant mochi mochi kyoko c'est moi kanae !kyoko disa avec une petite voix bonsoir Moko-san, il y'a une tell agitation devant la voiture de Ren.

Dis moi moko san tu était bien au courant n'est pas qu'il s'agissait de l'acteur Ren Tsuruga hein? Kanae soupira oui je le savais depuis le première jour ou tu n'avais décrire physiquement l'homme qui t'avait renverse en voiture, et lorsque tu avais revu la visite du docteur personnel du président Lory le docteur Fuji Ryosaki, et puis s'était à lui de t'avouer qu'il était pas a moi, même si j'ai presque menace Ren de t'avoue mais il m'a dit que il l'avouera tout lors de votre dîne qui est aujourd'hui.

Kyoko dit oui mais ce dîne m'a prouvez qu'il y avait plus de question que de vrai réponse moko-san puisque sans compte le fait que il m'en pas dire clairement que il était l'acteur Tsuruga Ren au lieu de tourner autour du pot avec moi et puis il y' a des question que ses journaliste posaient sur une certaines kana que Ren sortait avec il 'ya trois semaines vu qu'il m'a avoué son amour il y'a trois semaine ce qui revient a dire que lorsque Ren m'avait avoué son amour dans le parc le jour je ne suis rendu dans ton nouvelle appartement à Shoto dans le quartier des célébrités il sortait encore avec cette femme, oh mon dieu dis moi que c'est pas vrai ?

Kyoko secoue la tête, et la baisa .

Kanae embarrasse par la question que se pose kyoko racla la gorge en disant hum et bien ton homme va, comment dire tout t'explique ce soir inquiétée pas, et puis ne réfléchi pas trop hein !

kyoko dit d'accord moko-san je suis déjà épuisée par tout cela je t'appellera puis elle raccrocha, et regarda Ren toujours arrête dehors avec cette meute de paparazzi, qui entoure la voiture de l'acteur .

* * *

**Locaux de l'émission le Daily people présenté par la belle Yukina….**

Mesdames, et Monsieur

Bon retour sur notre chaînes nous sommes en direct en simultané de l'hôtel palace Ritz Carlton pour ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre le nombre de garde de sécurité qui escorte le couple apparemment se dirigerait jusqu'à dehors. .

Nos paparazzi suivre actuellement Ren Tsuruga ,et sa nouvelles petite-amie mystérieuse..

* * *

**Retour à Ren face à la meute de journalistes**

Ren tsuruga pourquoi diable cachez vous du public cette nouvelle petite-amie?Ren regarda le ciel noir agace par ses questions incessante. Montrez nous le visage de cette femme que vous cachez, depuis quand sortez vous avec elle ? Est ce que c'est une jeune et nouvelle actrice, ou une top modèle ? Ren disant pourquoi est ce que vous n'arrêtez pas, sourit-il aujourd'hui je suis juste venu mange avec ma petite-amie, je souhaiterai rentrer, à mon appartement tranquillement vous avez pris assez de photo pour la journée, restons en là arrêtez de ennuyeux rien que pour aujourd'hui hein cher journalistes .

Un journaliste /paparazzi avança dans la foule en souriant il s'agit de yamato le meilleur paparazzi du japon surnommé super Glut en disant oh Ren Tsuruga c'est rare de vous voir si agace a ce point a vous voir on dirait que c'est du sérieux avec cette mystérieuse jeune femme.

yamato dit, vous semblez trouble pour une fois est ce a cause de elle ?

Ren sourit en disant ah cela fait un moment journaliste yamato ?

C'est bien moi je ne pensais pas qu'un homme aussi clairvoyant et calme come vous Tsuruga Ren serait agace un jour par de simple questions concernant une femme? Pourquoi la cachez vous contrairement aux autres avec qui vous êtes sortir depuis huit ans que vous êtes aux japon, pourquoi est elle différente des autres choses étonnante vous emmener cette fille chez vous ?

Tout vos Ex petit-amies peuvent témoigner qu'elles n'ont jamais mis un pieds dans aucunes de vos appartement depuis que vous êtes au japon . Allez avouer le Tsuruga Ren, est ce parce que c'est du sérieux avec celle qui se trouve caché par vos soin dans votre voiture Ren Tsuruga ?

Yamato pensa je sais que tu est tombé amoureux de cette fille osera t-il avoué devant nous ?Chuchotement se faisait entendre parmi les journalistes, et le public devant leurs poste de télévision sont en haleine impatient de ses réponses en live, certaines journaliste parla en disant dite la vérité Ren sur la vrai nature de vos relation avec avec ?

Ren pensa, le moment est venu on dirait a ce que je vois me confesse en direct devant le peuple ne peux pas mentir sur mes sentiments même devant une foule de journalistes.

Ren parla comme l'homme amoureux qu'il est, en souriant oui c'est du sérieux avec elle ...

Quoi ?disant la foule de journalistes étonné par la réponse de l'acteur et la facilité avec lequel l'acteur a répondu à la question du meilleur paparazzi du japon yamato.

Ensuite, le paparazzi journaliste yamato demanda cela veut dire que la fille dans votre voiture est ce qu'elle est votre fiancé ?Yamato sait que puisque l'acteur est amoureux il ne mentira pas devant la jeune fille pour répond à ses questions..

**Ren soupir, et **dit encore à la foule de journalistes, ma nouvelle petite amie est une fille ordinaire qui n'est pas dans le show biz japonais, elle ne savait pas qui j'étais réellement qui j'étais jusqu'à ce soir, elle ne sait même pas pourquoi je la cache du public, vue qu'elle est vraiment surprise en ce moment même , alors je vais empêchez toute violation de ma vie privée désormais, et de mon intimité que je veux que vous respectiez désormais, à l'avenir .

Ren rajoute aussi je vous interdit de la harceler ni à son domicile si vous découvrez ou elle habite ou à son travail qui est très important pour elle, qui souhaite rester anonyme aux yeux du public, je vous le demande comme une faveur de ce fait si vous la filmez vous avez intérêt à flouté son visage sinon je ne répond de rien vous êtes prévenu,je vous poursuivrai .

**Après la déclaration de Ren aux paparazzi, et journalistes sont tous sous le choc des déclarations de l'acteur top du japon en disant tous à l'unisson..**

**(**Nani)veut dire Quoi ...Yamato et tous les journalistes présentes ainsi que les téléspectateurs étaient tous ébahir devant leurs poste de télévision, tout comme certaines Ex petites amies de l'acteurs qui n'a croyaient pas a les oreilles devant leurs écran...

Reino le chanteur du groupe vie ghoul riait en pensa hum je comprend tous encore plus le lion endormi est enfin tombé amoureux véritablement d'une femme, et pire il s'agit de mon nouveau petit chaperon rouge voilà qui est intéressante...

Les parents de Ren Kuu et Juliana Hizuri qui sont à Los Angeles sont sous le choc des dire de leurs fils avec la joie au coeur surtout sa mère qui avait presques les larmes aux yeux de joie..

Certains journaliste remisent de leur choque demanda à Ren allez vous vous mariez?

quand était votre première rendez-vous amoureux avec elle, est ce à cause d'elle que vous avez quitté kana ?Ren répondu à cette dernière question ce n'est pas a cause d'elle que j'ai quitté mon ex kana, cela n'a rien a voir avec qu'elle . Merci dit-il puis l'acteur avant de monter dans sa voiture côté arrière à côté de kyoko en jeta la clé à Vladimir qui démarre la voiture .

Tous les paparazzi et journalistes ont couru à leurs voitures pour suivre l'acteur qui se dirige chez lui dans le quartier de shoto, avec une kyoko fatigue qui ne dit rien avec Ren assit a embrassa la paume de sa main a la demande ça va ? j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long mon amour ?…

kyoko le regardait l'acteur comme une bête curieux ,comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

* * *

**Retour à l'appartement de l'Ex en titre la belle actrice kana kusunoki...**

Devant son poste de télévision la belle actrice kana jeté sa bouteille de vin sur son écran TV.

Ren est tombé amoureux pendant que, j'étais sa petite amie, c'était donc à cette fille que Ren pensait le jour où il avait arrêta notre rapport intime en pleine action, et m'a même dire ce jour là, il n'avait annoncer notre séparation disant qu'il souhaitait qu'on met fin à notre relation de la pire des façons voici donc la raison, c'est donc pour cette fille qu'il m'a quitter,et qui lui a fait t tourner la tête..oh mon dieu il ne faut pas que cela se sache dans le milieu du show biz , sinon je saurai la risée de l' Harem de ce maudit salopard nomme le Roi de la nuit parmi ses Ex petites amies .

Même s'il vient de dire le contraire à l'instant qu'il ne ma pas quitté pour elle menteur de playboy..

kana en pleura presque de colère en insultant, maudit Ren Tsuruga comment a tu pu me faire cela à moi kana me larguer à cause d'une fille ordinaire, alors que je suis belle, intelligente et pire je suis même vraiment tombe amoureuse de lui, moi la Top de Top des actrices du japon...

A suivre..


	45. Chapter 45

_Merci à Kaname 671 , enolaisa et edem France 93 d'avoir écrire des commentaires, j'espère ce chapitre vous plairez bonne lecture. Je vous conseil de lire aussi ma deuxième fanfiction de skip beat le fruit du destin que j'espère vous plairez aussi que je vais essayer de mettre à jour aussi comme le fruit d'un amour passionnel n'oubliez pas de faire des commentaires et de donner votre avis sur mes fan fictions s'il vous plaît merci …_

* * *

**Chapitre 45**

**Retour en direct sur à l'émission Daly People avec la présentatrice yukina .**

Mesdames, et Messieurs

Avez vous tous entendu ? Oh mon dieu d'après la déclaration a l'instant de l'acteur Tsuruga Ren lui même. La vie amoureux de l'acteur Ren Tsuruga confirme, il serait dans une nouvelle relation amoureux avec une jeune femme inconnu du public d'après ses dire aux journalistes c'est une Info de dernière minutes de l'Hôtel Ritz Carlton en exclusivité sur notre chaîne c'est un des gros scoop de l'année c'est l'info du mois Ren tsuruga est devenu en une soirée l'info people la plus choquante de la soirée . c'est apparemment très sérieux entre lui et sa nouvelles conquête jusqu'à la cache aux yeux du public en la couva avec sa veste .

C'est officiel ce soir cher téléspectateur c'est d'une crise national sans précédent pour toute les femmes du japon sur la question que tout le monde se pose est ce que le coeur de Ren tsuruga qui était une forteresse imprenable est finalement tombé amoureux d'une femme japonaise qui d'après ses dires serait une femme ordinaire qui ne serait pas pas le show-biz ; Oh mon dieu avez vous tous entendu d'après la déclaration que l'insaisissable acteur Tsuruga Ren vient de dire devant la presse japonaise ?.

La réponse est oui, un grand oui le coeur de Tsuruga Ren est pris chers téléspectateurs . Tsuruga Ren lors de son discours concernant aux différentes journalistes et paparazzis présents aux parking de l'Hôtel Ritz Carlton avait parler au sujet de sa nouvelle petit amie sous un ton ferme presque menaçant si je puisse dire , Ren Tsuruga avait une telle puissance de persuasion avec sa forte présence et le sérieux lorsqu'il parlait de cette jeune femme qui semble compte aux yeux de l'acteur charismatique et mystérieux par moment .

c'est apparemment très très sérieux entre eux, jusqu'à la cache des yeux du public quelques minutes auparavant après leurs dîne en amoureux dans une salle privée avec garde du corps a l'abri des regards pour ceux qui viennent de rejoindre notre chaîne le Daily People je viens de faire un résumé de la nouvelle du soir concernant votre acteur japonais préféré ...

* * *

**A Los Angeles Manoir Hizuri**

chez Kuu et Juliana les parents de Ren Tsuruga de son vrai nom Kuon Hizuri..Kuu est en train de prendre son petit déjeuner somptueux préparé par sa nouvelle cuisinier japonaise, qui vient de recrute, puisque Juliana sa femme ne sais absolument pas cuisine. Pendant ce temps la belle Juliana Romanov Hizuri princesse Russe qui se trouve être la mère de kuon Hizuri déguise sous les trait de l'acteur Ren tsuruga vivant au japon depuis presque neuf ans maintenant.

Richard le majordome du manoir Hizuri était arrêté pour parle avec Juliana qui lui demanda je ne vois plus votre fils depuis deux jours majordome Richard ,où se trouve Vadim alexandr le majordome répondu et bien il se trouve au japon actuellement, Juliana enlève son masque et demanda que dit-vous pourquoi Vladimir se trouve au japon ?

Le majordome répondu en remontant ses lunettes, il a été appelé par le jeune maître kuon pour se rendre au japon, il séjourne actuellement à l'Hôtel Ritz Carlton de Tokyo sous les ordre du jeune maître kuon en attente de son rendez vous amoureux qui se trouve être pour ce soir . Juliana dit quoi-pourquoi kuon a t-il fait appel au service Vadim en tant que garde du corps ?Et c'est maintenant que tu m'annonce cela Richards ? Le majordome répondu je suis sincèrement désolé de cela princesse,mais le jeune maître nous avait formellement interdit de vous en parler et bien il semblerait que maître kuon a un rendez vous avec sa nouvelle petite amie ce soir heure local japonaise alors Vadim s'est rendu là-bas avant hier pour escorte en temps que garde du corps personnel...

Kuu qui est assis à table sous le parasol dehors dans le jardin luxueuse près de la piscine en train de se remplir l'estomac, avec de délicieuse cuisine de Kyoto, qui à entendu la conversation de sa femmes et du majordome , s'est mis a sourit, Juliana appela son mari tu as entendu tout cela qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Kuu très cher es- tu au courant de quelque chose concernant cette histoire de la part de Kuon par hasard ?

Kuu répondu oui vaguement kuon m'avait dit qu'il avait rencontré une femme et d'après ses dire cela semble un peu sérieux à son sujet il m'a dit avoir un rendez-vous avec elle pour l'avouer que il est l'acteur Ren Tsuruga c'est tout ce qu'il m'avait dit lors de mon appel lorsque je l'avais dit que tu comptais te rendre au japon pour faire une annonce enfin de lui trouver une femme dont il est tombé amoureux sinon il n'aurai jamais parlé d'elle kuu n'est pas ?Julianna ouvre les yeux toute heureuse, oh mon dieu Kuu je penses que tu a fait peur a notre fils, il s'est enfin décidé a sortir avec une femme sérieusement et d'avoir une perspective d'avenir avec elle, oh je suis si heureuse mes prière ont été entendu par les cieux .

Kuu réfléchir en pensa je pense que c'est plutôt tes menace Juliana chéri qui ont plutôt faites l'effet d'une bombe chez kuon. Juliana sourit oh mon dieu, très cher si j'avais su qu'une simple menace suffit à effrayer notre fils que je viendrai au japon pour lui trouve une femme personnellement via les Médias, j'aurai fait cela plutôt n'est ha ha ha. Oh c'est parfait j'appellerai demain soir Kuon pour savoir exactement ce qui passe, c'est vraiment du sérieux avec son fameux rendez vous de ce soir au japon ,mais Kuu il y'a une chose qui m'intrigue cependant notre fils sort toujours avec une nouvelle conquête un mois après avoir largue sa conquête actuelle, mais là c'est différent a peine avoir quitté dans une aventure amoureuse, qu' il a déjà rapidement trouver une nouvelle petite amie, ce qui signifie qu'une chose .

Kuu dit je pense que kuon avait déjà fait la rencontre de cette jeune femme avec qui il dîne ce soir pendant qu'il sortait avec cette jeune actrice comment s'appelle t elle déjà ah kana kusunoki c'est bien la première fois que kuon va contre son principe de ne pas trompe son amant actuelle avec une autre pendant qu'il sort avec sa conquête actuelle c'est nouveau d'après ses dire au téléphone lorsque je l'avait aussi appelle, il ne m'a pas dit plus sur elle , mais cela semblait sérieux avec cette nouvelle fille .

Julianna dit en colère kuu tu te moque de moi c'est maintenant que tu m'avoue cela, toi et le majordome richard vous vous êtes donne le nom pour me cache des choses, je suis très en colère là. Richard dit Pardonne moi princesse, mais le jeune maître m'a fait promettre de rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il vous dit lui même.

Bon passons sur e sujet brûlante puisque kuon a décidé d'être sérieux avec une femme nous devrions fête cela prépare de suit un autre reps copieuse puisque ma sœur Tatiana et ses fils et mon neveux ainsi que certains de nos amies privilégie viendront pour dîne ce soir en vu de notre gala de charité sur l'île de Guam nous partirons dès ce soir en avion prépare nos vêtement que Miss Svetlana a déjà range dans notre valise . Le majordome dit bien princesse Juliana je vais aller ranger les vêtements et les collations de Monsieur Hizuri pour le vol pour Guam .

Lorsque le couple entendu la sonnette qui retentir dans tout le manoir.

Juliana dit kuu lève toi arrête de te remplir l'estomac nos invités commence a arrivé Juliana avance vers ses convives toute heureuse oh je suis si heureuse que vous soyez là pour notre soire de gala de cette journée merveilleuse bienvenu au manoir Hizuri cher ambassadeur Jason Smith bienvenu comment allez vous Mesdames et Monsieur ? Juliana tendu la main pour accueillir la femme de l'ambassadeur avec le sourire ainsi que kuu qui dépêcha pour venir salue aussi les invites, après Juliana est aller accueillir un autre homme politicien et sa femme, puis est allé parler à une autre actrice Juliana dit oh mon god you look good too Carrie .

L'Actrice dit a Juliana Oh my god vous êtes magnifique ma belle Julianna comme se fait il que tu n'arrêtez pas de rajeunir ? Juliana vous êtes resplendissante vous n'avez pas besoin d'éclairage, très cher votre teint de peau est si étincelante. Julianna dit oh Carie merci je suis très fatigué ces jours-ci à cause de mes nombreuses tournages que j'ai reprises de ce fait je ne dors pas assez, mais si vous dites que j'ai bonne mine alors j'en suis très heureuse moi Carrie, mais je dois aller parler à la chanteuse Mariah vient arrive ,puis Juliana est aller voir d'autre convives .

**D'autres invités viennent d'arriver .**

Ce sont certaines membres de la famille Russe de Juliana entre autres sa sœur Tatiana Williams Romanov et ses deux fils Ken Vladimir et Alexandr williams cousin de Ren Tsuruga alias Kuon Hizuri sont arrivent avec leurs nouvelle petite amie deux belles Top Modèle International du moment qui font la pluie et le beau temps sur les podium la Russe Américaine Ivana la petite amie de Ken et la Top modèle, et actrice Américaine Michelle Johnson la petite amie d'Alexander qui sont arrivés pour déjeuner au manoir Hizuri en famille.

Les neveux de Juliana disent à l'unisson bonjour tante Juliana oncle Kuu comment allez vous ? Je suis heureuse que la famille soit presque réunir il manque kuon qui est au japon mais va bientôt nous rendre visite hahaha je si si heureuse aujourd'hui Richard est le père de Vladimir le garde du corps qui est actuellement avec Kuon et sa nouvelle petite amie au japon .

Richard va installer s'il te plait les deux chéri de mes neveux préfère la belle Ivana et Michelle, Juliana tire le bras de sa petite sœur à l'écart pour la parler de mon fils kuon, oh mon dieu Tatiana en disant j'ai une nouvelle incroyable a te dire kuon est enfin tombé amoureux ! Tatiana dit a bon il est guérir de la mort de Rick ? et en plus l'élu de son coeur est une japonais pas possible . Je pensais que koun avait fermé son coeur à l'amour et ne souhaite plus aime une femme.

Juliana fusil des yeux sa sœur avec ses magnifiques yeux émeraude jumelage de vert et de bleu en disant Tatiana veux tu gâché ma joie ou quoi ? Tatiana dit oh Juliana ne te fâche pas grand sœur ton beau visage était effrayante à l'instant je suis heureuse que Kuon est tombé amoureux lui qui s'est interdit d'aimer une femme depuis son départ au japon il y'a presque 8 ans maintenant, continue de parler moi aussi j'ai des problème avec mes deux fils qui avant de trouve Ivana et Michelle sinon mes fils aussi couchaient de gauche à droite avec ses petites garces opportuniste du show-biz Américaines surtout avec petite peste Ashley Smith qui prétendait être enceinte de mon bébé Alexander mais je ne suis vite débarrassé du problème .

Notre père qui est retourné en Russie ne veut pas de bâtard , alors Ashley vient de perdre le soit disant grossesse. Juliana est arrêté bras croisées, et sourcils lève un peu étonné en disant Hum notre père est radicale a ce que je vois il ne veut pas de bâtard dans sa ligne royal apparemment.

Tatiana disant encore maintenant mes fils Ken Vladimir et Alexander ont trouvé chaussures à leurs pieds avec ses deux Top modèle très sérieuses et son de bon famille et celle japonaise vient elle aussi une bonne famille Juliana ? Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant mais je sais que kuon a parlé d'elle à son père Kuu il y'a quelques jours disant que c'est très sérieux avec cette jeune fille japonais . Cette personne doit délicieuse et adorable et exceptionnel pour avoir brisé la coquin en fer de kuon comme tu viens de le dire ma sœur adore, lui qui s'était interdit aimé une femme véritablement depuis des années pour le reste nous verrons plus-tard.

Juliana disa encore , j'ai vraiment hâte de faire la connaissance de cette kyoko , c'est son prénom que ma dit Kuu qui semble être exceptionnel, je suis heureuse qu'il soit tombe enfin amoureux Quand a notre père il acceptera cette kyoko de gré ou de force puisqu'elle est capable de faire kuon tombe amoureux d'elle, en plus kuon n'est jamais tombé amoureux de toute sa vie a notre connaisse et même ce Kidnappeur de Lory Takanada ne nous a jamais dit depuis que mon fils est sous l'apparence de Ren Tsuruga qui est une fois tombé pour une femme aussi belle qu'elle soient comme Anna et kana qui sont les plus belle japonais que kuon est sortir avec n'ont pas réussi a le faire tomber amoureux et cette kyoko a réussir l'impossible hahaha je suis si heureuse je vais être grand mère bientôt hahaha .

Tatiana regarda sa grande sœur rire de joie, et la dit allons y tes invités nous attendent Juliana.

* * *

**Retour à la foule déchaînés de toute la presse au Ritz Carlton Hôtel...**

Ren pensa, le moment est venu on dirait a ce que je vois me confesse en direct devant le peuple ne peux pas mentir sur mes sentiments même devant une foule de journalistes. Ren parla comme l'homme amoureux qu'il est, en souriant oui c'est du sérieux avec elle ...Quoi ?disant la foule de journalistes étonné par la réponse de l'acteur et la facilité avec lequel l'acteur a répondu à la question du meilleur paparazzi du japon yamato. Ensuite, le paparazzi journaliste yamato demanda cela veut dire que la fille dans votre voiture est ce qu'elle est votre fiancé ?

Yamato sait que puisque l'acteur est amoureux il ne mentira pas devant la jeune fille pour répond à ses questions..Ren soupir, et dit encore à la foule de journalistes, ma nouvelle petite amie est une fille ordinaire qui n'est pas dans le show biz japonais, elle ne savait pas qui j'étais réellement qui j'étais jusqu'à ce soir, elle ne sait même pas pourquoi je la cache du public, vue qu'elle est vraiment surprise en ce moment même , alors je vais empêchez toute violation de ma vie privée désormais, et de mon intimité que je veux que vous respectiez désormais, à l'avenir .

Ren rajoute aussi je vous interdit de la harceler ni à son domicile si vous découvrez ou elle habite ou à son travail qui est très important pour elle, qui souhaite rester anonyme aux yeux du public, je vous le demande comme une faveur de ce fait si vous la filmez vous avez intérêt à flouté son visage sinon je ne répond de rien vous êtes prévenu,je vous poursuivrai .

Après la déclaration de Ren aux paparazzi, et journalistes sont tous sous le choc des déclarations de l'acteur top du japon en disant tous à l'unisson..(Nani)veut dire Quoi ...Yamato et tous les journalistes présentes ainsi que les téléspectateurs étaient tous ébahir devant leurs poste de télévision, tout comme certaines Ex petites amies de l'acteur qui n'a croyaient pas a les oreilles devant leurs écran.

Reino le chanteur du groupe vie Ghoul riait en pensa hum je comprend tous encore plus le lion endormi est enfin tombé amoureux véritablement d'une femme, et pire il s'agit de mon nouveau petit chaperon rouge voilà qui est intéressante...

Les parents de Ren Kuu et Juliana Hizuri qui sont à Los Angeles sont sous le choc des dire de leurs fils avec la joie au coeur surtout sa mère qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux de joie..Certains journaliste remisent de leur choque demanda à Ren allez vous vous mariez ? Quand était votre première rendez-vous amoureux avec elle, est ce à cause d'elle que vous avez quitté kana ? Ren répondu à cette dernière question ce n'est pas a cause d'elle que j'ai quitté mon ex kana, cela n'a rien a voir avec qu'elle .Merci dit-il puis l'acteur avant de monter dans sa voiture côté arrière à côté de kyoko en jeta la clé à Vladimir qui démarre la voiture .

Tous les paparazzi et journalistes ont couru à leurs voitures pour suivre l'acteur qui se dirige chez lui dans le quartier de shoto, avec une kyoko fatigue qui ne dit rien avec Ren assit a embrassa la paume de sa main a la demande ça va ?j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long mon amour ?…

kyoko regardait l'acteur comme une bête curieux ,comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, en pensa je ne peux pas le croire cet homme que je prenais pour un docteur se trouve être est en faite l'acteur le plus populaire du japon et le plus beau 8 ans consécutif d'après ma meilleur ami l'actrice kanae Kotonami je suis si stupide et naïve de ne pas avoir remarqué que mon petite-ami se trouvait être l'acteur cela me semble si irréel . Je suis encore sous le choc de la révélation que son petit-ami dont je suis en train de véritablement tombe amoureuse et cette réalité vient de me frappe au visage et en le regarda assis la a côté de moi cela commence a me fait vraiment peur maintenant Ren me semble devenu inaccessible tout a coup .

Ren qui est assit à côté d'elle sait parfaitement que kyoko est en pleine réflexion sur la révélation de son soit disant identité d'emprunt ,et il sourit pour la rassure d'habitude elle n'est pas très bavard en temps normal, mais là depuis quelques minutes kyoko est devenu muette comme une tombe . Ren dit, je suis inquiet alors je me suis mis caresse ses mains pour la rassure en embrassa la paume de sa main et Ren dit allons-y d'abord chez moi pour discuter comme prévu mon amour d'accord ma belle Kyoko-chan ?!Kyoko le regardait sans rien dire en faisant juste un signe de tête d'approbation a sa proposition de dispute. Je reviens de suis hum tu va aller t'asseoir devant de la voiture tout a l'heure, mais il faut que je parles a Vladimir sur ce que je compte faire, avant d'aller a mon appartement puis l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

Kyoko dit timidement d'accord. Ren sorti de sa voiture sous l'œil curieux de la foule de paparazzis, et de journalistes qui en profita de prendre kyoko en photo, avec les crépitements des flashs de toute part, certaines journalistes demandait laissez nous la prendre en photo Tsuruga Ren pourquoi la cachez-vous de toute façon nous allons la voir tôt ou tard.

* * *

**Dans la voiture**

Kyoko, est étonné par l'insistance des paparazzis, et journalistes qui sont toujours là dehors avec leur caméra diffusion, ils essayent de me prendre en photo à la moindre occasion, elle soupira et s'est dit heureusement que la porsch blanc de Ren a des vitres teintes,et j'espère aussi les paparazzis ne m'ont pas bien vu sinon mon retour au travail va être dure a géré avec les questionnement de mes trois collègues assistante maternelle come moi Chiko Ayame ,et Ayuki qui s'intéressent aux potins sur les acteurs célébrités du Japon .

Mes collègues de travail sont surtout branches sur la vie de Ren tsuruga alors je ose imagine si elle savent que une fille simple comme se trouve être justement la nouvelle petite amie secret de l'acteur top du japon oh mon dieu la réputation de Ren risque d'en prendre un coup tout cela semble toujours irréel . Ren arrêté devant sa voiture, il s'est mise a parler dans une langue étranger à Vladimir ce qui surprend tout les journalistes et paparazzis .

Ren s'est mis a dire à Vladimir son garde du je souhaite que tu resté à l'hôtel et tout à l'heure appel mon manager Yashiro Yukihito pour lui dire d'aller chercher ma commande a la boutique HR Mandy de shoto . Veut dire en Russe Я хочу, чтобы вы остановились в отеле, и только что позвонил моему менеджеру Яширо Юкихито, чтобы он сказал, чтобы он забрал мой заказ в магазине HR Mandy в Шото.

Vladimir dit en réponse en Russe j'ai compris jeune maître Kuon je vais retourner a l'hôtel après avoir appeler pour dire votre et attendre vos ordre si vous avez besoin de moi avant mon retour a Los Angeles . Veut dire en Russe Владимир сказал в ответ на русском языке, что я понял молодого мастера Куона. Я вернусь в отель после того, как позвоню, чтобы сказать, что вы, и дождусь ваших заказов, если понадоблюсь, до моего возвращения в Лос-Анджелес.

Vladimir séjour au frais de l'acteur Ren Tsuruga depuis son arrive au japon à l'hôtel RitZ Carlton, et bien sur il est au courant de la vrai identité de Ren en tant que Kuon Hizuri fils de Juliana et Kuu Hizuri les deux plus grands célébrités au États Unis .

Les journalistes filmait la conversation de Ren Tsuruga avec cet homme beau comme l'acteur dans cette langue étrangère ce qui surprise tout le monde et les questions pleuvaient de nouveau..

Tsuruga Ren quelle est cette langue que vous veniez de parliez à l'instant avec votre garde du corps

Est vous aussi un Hafu ?

Et si c'est vrai quel est la langue que vous veniez de parler à l'instant ?

Qui sont vos parents, et lequel est japonais répondez s'il vous plaît ?

Ren qui était à l'écoute de leurs question personnel ne disant rien et souriait en marcha avec sa démarche de Top model pour aller ouvert la portière arrière a kyoko en metta encore sa veste sur sa tête de kyoko pour l'aide à aller s'asseoir sur le siège côté passager, sous l'œil des paparazzis qui les prenaient en photo et filmait en même temps avec leurs caméras de diffusions retransmis en direct sur leurs chaînes respective sans compte tout les crépitement de flash.

Puis Ren referma la portière pour aller côté conducteur, et Ren disait s'il vous plaît je dois rentrer chez moi ma petite amie est très fatigué laisse moi passer ma voiture je vous pris. Entre temps le garde du corps Russe Vladimir avait fait appel au 15 gardes de sécurité de l'hôtel Ritz Carlton qui venaient d'arriver aux parking et Vladimir disait aux paparazzis et journalistes en anglais laissez passer s'il vous plaît libère le chemin je vous prie.

Puis le chef de la sécurité de l'hôtel empêchait avec ses hommes en noir disait la même chose en japonais écartez vous du chemin s'il vous plaît, écartez vous laissez passe la voiture de Ren Tsuruga écartez vous laissez passer s'il vous plaît ..

* * *

**Une fois au volant,pour rentrer a son appartement**

Ren démarre sa voiture avec les nombreuses paparazzis à leur trousse dans un court poursuite. Kyoko qui est toujours choqué de la situation se posait milles et une questions sur cette situation inédite à ses yeux avec Ren qui conduisait en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la rue avec l'aide du garde du corps Russe et des gardes de sécurité dehors kyoko volait du regarde avec intimité de plus cet homme magnifiquement beau .

Ren aussi jetait un regard rapide à kyoko avec son sourire charmeur et regard amoureux en demanda est ce que ça va ?

Tous les télévisions du japon était en train de suivre la voiture de l'acteur numéro 1 du japon.

Ren s'est mis a parlé à kyoko toujours silencieuse dans la voiture, est ce que tu va bien kyoko mon amour ?

Kyoko répondu..je vais bien mais ses journalistes sont en train de nous suivre en nombres ?

Ren dit oui malheureusement mon coeur nous sommes suivis par les paparazzis,

Ren s'arrêta à un feu rouge et se tourna en disant à kyoko de le regardé et pris sa main pour l'embrasser sa paume en disant tu es très belle ce soir n'oublie pas que je t'aime d'accord, nous parlerons une fois chez moi et puis c'est la première fois que je vais avec une femme a aucun de mes différentes appartement depuis mon arrivée au japon depuis 8 ans bientôt tu sais.

Kyoko fonça un sourcils et demanda c'est vrai mais pourquoi tu n'a jamais invite une fille chez toi jusqu'à présent ? Ren sourit à sa question,et redémarrer sa voiture du au feu qui est passe au vert en disant nous sommes bientôt arrive dans mon quartier a shoto, pour te répondre je t'expliquerai plus-tard pourquoi je n'avais jamais invité aucun femmes chez moi cela a un rapport avec mon secret que je cache aux peuple japonais depuis toujours dû à la célébrité de mes parents que je t'expliquerai plus-tard aussi.

Comme tu as dû le remarquer mon amour je suis un homme qui as pleine de secret cache, et tu connais la moitié sans le savoir et lorsque je t'expliquerai kyoko mon secret au fur a mesure tu sera surprise et heureuse à la fois ..

* * *

**Quelques minutes plu-tard**

Ren appela de sa voiture en le kit main libre le vieux gardien de sa résidence ultra sécurisée de faire appelle au garde de sécurité de la résidence parce que les paparazzi sont à ses trousse .Puis l'acteur dit je ne veux absolument pas voir aucun paparazzis, ni journalistes en bas de la résidence, ni dans le coin par tous les moyens jusqu'à demain soir (dimanche).

kyoko qui est à l'écoute est surprise du ton dure de l'acteur en tournant la tête pour l'entendre parler. Après avoir coupé le kit main libre, Ren roula la voiture dans le silence jusqu'à leur arrivée dans l'un des quartiers des célébrité Shoto.

kyoko souriait même si la nuit était tombé, la lumière qui illuminait le chemin était magnifique, avec le calme qui règne, l'ambiance est à la tranquillité dans le quartier des riches people kyoko aimait beaucoup cet endroit, avec ses allées bordées d'arbres, avec ses grands jardins qui dissimulés toute ses imposantes propriétés appartenant à des hommes politiques, des célébrités ou de grandes familles japonaises, ont valu au quartier de Shoto le surnom de "Beverly Hills du Japon".

* * *

**Ren arrivait 20 minutes plus tard dans sa résidence Ultra sécurisé..**

D'autres paparazzis étaient déjà sur place a leur arrive avec une kyoko étonne, qui dit Ren, les paparazzis sont même ici à attendre, sans compte les autres journalistes et paparazzis, et journalistes qui suivaient la voiture de l'acteur depuis l'hôtel Ritz Carlton qui descendu aussi de leur voitures et moto qui les prenaient aussi en photo .

Ren passant le premier portails automatiques, les gardes de sécurités qui les empêchaient de prendre la voiture de l'acteur en photo en disant reculez reculez s'il vous plaît écartez vous laissez passer s'il vous plaît circulez vous êtes dans une résidence privée Messieurs et Mesdames.

A l'approche de la voiture de l'acteur les gardes de sécurités qui étaient déjà en train de empêché les autres journalistes présent sur place, courut aussitôt pour prendre en photo la voiture de l'acteur et les gardes de sécurité essayaient tant bien que mal a bloqué tout les paparazzis qui étaient déjà sur place en train de prendre la voiture de l'acteur avec les crépitements de flash de partout...

Ren rentra dans la résidence sous escorte de la sécurité .

Puis Ren arriva devant un autre Portique d'accès ou se trouvait le vieux gardien qui disait à l'acteur Bienvenu bonsoir Mr Tsuruga Ren, l'acteur dit bonsoir au gardien qui laissa passer sa voiture ...

kyoko était choqué par le nombre de paparazzis et la presse présent devant la résidence et regarda Ren bizarrement qui éteint le moteur de sa voiture en se tournant vers kyoko et la demande kyoko qu'est ce que c'est que cette expression sur ton visage, tu es en train de me juger avec ton regard la n'est pas ?

Kyoko ne dit rien a son petit- amie célébrissime et soupire.

Ren dit, je sais tu te pose des questions que je répondrai au moment venu puis l'embrasse .

A Suivre


	46. Chapter 46

_**Merci à Kaname 67, edem France et armitaige cyborg 3 d'avoir écrire des commentaires, à tous mes lecteurs qui ne laissent pas des commentaires, et leurs impression sur ma Fanfiction laissez des commentaires s'il vous plaît cela encourage l'auteur parfois les avis, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairez bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Ren arrivait à résidence sécurisé dans le quartier des célébrités Shoto.**

D'autres paparazzis étaient déjà sur place a leur arrive avec une kyoko étonne, qui dit Ren, les paparazzis sont même ici à attendre, sans compte les autres journalistes et paparazzis, et journalistes qui suivaient la voiture de l'acteur depuis l'hôtel Ritz Carlton qui descendu aussi de leur voitures et moto qui les prenaient aussi en photo . Ren passant le premier portails automatiques, les gardes de sécurités qui les empêchaient de prendre la voiture de l'acteur en photo en disant reculez reculez s'il vous plaît écartez vous laissez passer s'il vous plaît circulez vous êtes dans une résidence privée .

A l'approche de la voiture de l'acteur les gardes de sécurités qui étaient déjà en train de empêché les autres journalistes présent sur place, courut aussitôt pour prendre en photo la voiture de l'acteur et les gardes de sécurité essayaient tant bien que mal a bloqué tout les paparazzis qui étaient déjà sur place en train de prendre la voiture de l'acteur avec les crépitements de flash qui crépite de partout,Ren rentra dans la résidence sous haute escorte de la sécurité de son immeuble de standing .

* * *

**Retour aux journalistes et paparazzi devant la résidence de l'acteur**

Certaines journalistes des différentes Agence de presse sont en train de fait les commentaires devant la résidence de l'acteur Ren Tsuruga et une des Présentatrices vedette Yoshida Aiko La présentatrice qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux après un petit briefing avec ichida le paparazzi vedette de son Agence .C 'est aussi une ancienne Miss Japon qui est présentatrice à l'Agence Boots New Magazine .C'est une Ex Amant de l'acteur play-boy Ren Tsuruga et rival invétéré de la belle présentatrice du Daily People yukina yamamoto une ancienne Miss Japon et première petite amie de l'acteur Ren Tsuruga qui est présentatrice à l'Agence Platinum .

Aiko dit bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs bienvenu nous sommes en direct sur notre chaîne nous avons les derniers nouvelles sur Ren Tsuruga qui vient de rentrer à l'instant à son appartement accompagné de sa nouvelle petite vie amoureux de l'acteur Ren tsuruga est confirmé il est en relation avec une jeune inconnu qui d'après ses propres dire ne fait absolument pas partie du show-biz..Après une arrivée surprise et remarque en Hélicoptère et oui vous avez bien entendu mes chers téléspectateurs . A la suite de son annonce aux Médiatique tout à l'heure devant la presse au parking de l'hôtel palace Ritz Carlton en disant que c'est sérieux avec sa nouvelle conquête en prenant même soins de la cache aux yeux du public la rumeur court ce soir que votre acteur chéri du japon serait tombé amoureux a la suite de ses mots avec un soupçon d'avertissement très sérieux venant de l'acteur je site.

Ma nouvelle petite amie est une fille ordinaire qui n'est pas dans le show biz japonais, elle ne savait pas qui j'étais réellement qui j'étais jusqu'à ce soir, elle ne sait même pas pourquoi je la cache du public, vue qu'elle est vraiment surprise en ce moment même, alors je vais empêchez toute violation de ma vie privée désormais, et de mon intimité que je veux que vous respectiez désormais, à l'avenir. Puis Ren rajoute aussi je vous interdit de la harceler ni à son domicile si vous découvrez ou elle habite ou à son travail qui est très important pour elle, qui souhaite rester anonyme aux yeux du public, je vous le demande comme une faveur de ce fait si vous la filmez vous avez intérêt à flouté son visage sinon je ne répond de rien vous êtes prévenu, je vous poursuivrai.

* * *

**Retour à Ren Tsuruga et kyoko dans la voiture**

Ren arriva devant un autre Portique d'accès ou se trouvait le vieux gardien qui disait à l'acteur Bienvenu bonsoir Mr Tsuruga Ren, l'acteur dit bonsoir au gardien qui laissa passer sa voiture. kyoko était choqué par le nombre de paparazzis et la presse présent devant la résidence et regarda Ren bizarrement qui éteint le moteur de sa voiture en se tournant vers kyoko et la demande kyoko qu'est ce que c'est que cette expression sur ton visage, tu es en train de me juger avec ton regard la n'est pas Kyoko ne dit rien a son petit amie célébrissime et soupire. Ren dit, je sais tu te pose des questions que je répondrai au moment venu puis l'embrasse . Après leur baisse, le couple se séparaient Ren toucha le visage magnifique de kyoko, qui était douce avec son regarde innocente qui faisait battre son coeur et dit, tu es vraiment belle ce soir ma petite Kyoko-chan. Elle arqua le sourcil, au mot ma petite Kyoko-chan en pensa Ren avait commencé à l'appeler ainsi depuis le jour ou elle l'avait renconte son histoire sur sa pierre bleuâtre nomme Corn que son ami imaginaire son prince de fée l'avait donné lorsqu'elle avait six ans au bord de la rivière à Kyoto, a l'époque ou sa propre mère Mogami Saena l'avait abandonné aux parent du chanteur Fuwa Shotaro.

Kyoko demanda en disant Ren pourquoi ?ne m'avoir pas dit directement que tu étais le grand acteur Ren Tsuruga et non le docteur Ren Kei comme je semblait le croire durant quatre mois je me sens si stupide tout à coup avec tous les indices qui étaient sous mon nez sans rien soupçonner ?

Ren dit allons à mon appartement je vais t'expliquer certaines détails, malgré qu'il commence a faire tard mon manager yashiro-san doit venir tout à l'heure a mon appartement pour parler de certaines chose .Kyoko demanda quoi ton manager doit passe te voir ?

Ren dit oui puis redémarre sa porsch puis bipe et ouvrit son parking réservé a son nom et entra sa voiture, puis il sortit de la voiture pour aller ouvrir la portière pour kyoko, et pris son sac a main et Ren aida kyoko a mettre son manteau pour la couvrit avec en la disant il fait un peu frais alors je ne veux pas que tu attrape froid avec une kyoko intimidé par sa présence maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il est le fameux acteur Ren attrape sa main et dit allons-y faire des courses supermarché pour te prendre des affaire de toilettes vu que je ne sais pas ce que tu aime et nous allons acheter aussi a mangé pour le week-end vu que mon réfrigérateur est presque vide .

kyoko sourit au mot vide j'ai l impression que tu ne mange pas beaucoup .

Ren répondu oui c'est vrai j'ai un appétit très réduit depuis l'enfance laisse moi te dire un secret si tu rencontrerai ma mère qui s'appelle Juliana dans une cuisine tu comprendra pourquoi j'ai un appétit réduit . Kyoko le regarde en pensa sa mère ne sait préparé j'imagine lorsqu'elle entend allons y mais je vais appelle le chef de la garde de sécurité de la résidence en lui demandant de venir de suite avec deux autres hommes . lorsque Ren voir arrivent trois gardes de sécurités .

Une fois à leur niveau les gardes disent à l'unisson bonsoir Ren Tsuruga et Mademoiselle, et l'acteur dit merci d'être venu si vite, je compte aller faire du shopping au supermarché, tranquillement sans être dérangé par les gens, alors veuillez nous accompagne s'il vous plaît ?

Le chef de la sécurité dit nous sommes prêt à vous escorter allons-y je vous pris .

* * *

**Une fois arrivé au supermarché**

la gérante avait accourut aussitôt à la demande du chef de la sécurité de tout la résidence ultra sécurisée de ses immeubles de standing. Après les départs des quelques personnalité riche people qui faisaient leurs achats regardent l'acteur accompagné de cette belle jeune femme pas très grand qui passaient avec les chouchoutent a la clé sur leur passage ,et Ren demanda à fermer le supermarché, enfin de faire ses courses tranquillement sans se doute que deux jeunes qui sont rendu aux toilettes étaient encore a l'intérieur .

Ren dit allons-y à kyoko au rayon hygiène prend toute ce dont tu as besoin kyoko pour chaque fois que nous passerons le week-end était la arrête surprise, et dit allons-y d'abord au rayon manger pour le dit d'accord allons au rayon fruit et légumes, et viande vu que je ne sais cuisine que de la soupe instantanée que je mange pratiquement à la maison tu sais .

Kyoko dit c'est vrai tu manges que ça ?

Ren dit oui toujours A part le petit déjeuner .

* * *

**Pendant ce temps**

Les deux jeunes filles de riche famille qui se trouvaient au toilette au moment où l'acteur était rentré dans le supermarché pour acheter des produits de beauté et de la bière pour le week-end Elle habitent chez leurs parents richissime dans le quartier des célébrités de shoto c'est des fêtards qui vend des scoop aux paparazzis a leurs heures pour avoir de l'argent de poche ;l'une d'elles demande qu'est ce que tu lis? je pensais que tu avais mal au ventre ?

Miaka la plus riche des deux dit j'ai terminé , je regardait aussi de potins sur notre acteur chéri Ren Tsuruga et sa nouvelle petite amie secret ; après son discours j'ai eu l'impression que c'était la fin du monde, il semble être tombé amoureux c'est incroyable c'est pas possible, même la plus belle actrice du japon n'a pas réussi a avoir le coeur de pierre de l'acteur comment une fille ordinaire aurait réussi ce miracle comment a t'elle réussi à conquérir le coeur de l'acteur .

C'est quoi ce gros titre de Boots New il y'a des photos même si l'ont ne vois pas le visage de la petite amie de Ren tsuruga .Nanao dit Comment peut-il lance de telle rumeur que le coeur de Tsuruga Ren est pris c'est un play-boy notoire depuis des années, il vient de largue comme tu viens de le dire la plus belle actrice du japon Kana il y'a a peine trois semaines et il serait déjà avec une nouvelle conquête, et en plus il semble être amoureux, hahaha c'est pas impossible qu'il soit tombé amoureux en si peu de temps no no no.

Miaka dit C'est vrai tu as raison ,lorsqu'on sait que l'acteur n'a jamais fait de tel déclaration a notre connaissance aux médias japonais. Nanao dit que, Ren soit tombé en amour, mais sa propre déclaration devant les média me donne un doute, après avoir pratiquement avoue qu'il souhaite la demande en mariage si elle accepte, et puis quelle femme saint d'esprit refuserait d'épouser ,un tel homme séduisant, beau et riche et sa compte sans célébrité!bon c'est bien beau de parler de Ren Tsuruga mais, il faut qu'on se dépêche puisqu'on doit aller en boite de nuit tout à l'heure nous lirons les potins sur notre acteur préféré plus elles sortir des toilette et en se dirigeant vers les rayons .

Lorsque Nanao voit entre dans le supermarché l'acteur célébrissime Ren tsuruga ,et sa petite amie en question , la jeune fille est bouche bée , en disant oh mon dieu c'est pas possible, puisqu' elle n'en croyait pas à ses yeux;et dit hé hé hé regarde dépêche de sortir des toilette et vient regardez la-bas les gardes de sécurité vient ont fermé l'entrée et devine qui je vois dans le supermarché, regarde vite qui vient de rentrer ? oh mais je suis en train de regarder les potins sur mon portable,j'espère que c'est une vrai célébrité qui vient de rentrer ? Miaka dit sans même regarder avec le nez dans son portable a lire les potins .

Nanao dit Bien Sûr que c'est une célébrité puisque c'est Ren Tsuruga et sa petite amie.

hein Nani t'est sérieuse, vite cachons nous ce n'est pas possible sors vite tes lunettes enregistreur et ton portable.c'est vraiment une chance de le voir ce soir il ne faut pas qu'on nous remarque . On va les suivent et les filmés discrètement Dieu merci que les trois gardes sont a l'entrée pour parler aux gens d'attendre quelques minutes avant de rentrer dans le supermarché. Oh mon dieu c'est pas possible, quel chance nous avons heureusement que j'ai eu mal au ventre et dure au toilette, sinon nous aurions raté une tel scène . Nanao dit ne faisons pas de bruit sinon ils vont nous voir et les gardes de sécurités risque de nous mettre dehors aussi, suivons Ren et sa nouvelle conquête sans que qu'on sachent que nous les filmions en cachette nous allons mettre cela sur notre blog ou les vendre à yamato le meilleur paparazzi du japon comme la dernière fois avec les photos du chanteur Fuwa Sho et sa nouvelle petite amie l'actrice et mannequin Minori.

Miaka dit je vais Appeler tout à l'heure le paparazzi et journaliste yamato de venir près de la sortir du supermarché pour lui dire que nous avons filmé Ren Tsuruga et sa nouvelle conquête mystérieuse wahoo elle est belle mais pas trop grand .

Nanao dit tais toi a la fin les caissière vont nous voir dans la caméra, ne t'inquiète pas ses deux idiotes sont trop occupé à regarder aussi l'acteur dans sa direction pour se préoccupe des caméra de surveillance...

* * *

**Retour à Ren et kyoko faisant les achats alimentaires**

Ren et kyoko ne se doute pas une seconde que Miaka et Nanao étaient en train de les filme en cachaient à leurs insu. Pendant que kyoko est choquée en voyant les prix des articles affiches et ouvre les yeux surprise en se disant mon dieu c'est vraiment un supermarché de célébrités .Ren regardait sa petite amie en l'observa discrètement amuse .

Kyoko suivait l'acteur dans ce supermarché en pensant encore en regardant le prix des articles avec un petit caddie que l'acteur avait pris a l'entrée du supermarché de luxe pendant que certaines garde de sécurité sont à bloque l'entrée de la supermarché . Kyoko pensa en regardant les articles, oh mon dieu ici tous les articles sont ,au moins deux fois chers que dans un supermarché normal ou je vais faire mes courses alimentaires j'ai envie de m'enfuir je me sens vraiment pas à ma place j'ai l'impression ...

Ren la demande en prenant deux poulets en demandant mon coeur kyoko quittant ses pensées hé Ren, il montrait les deux poules lequel est le meilleur aucune idée, mon coeur kyoko regardait en avala sa salive les deux sont bon qualité, Ren dit alors prenons les deux j'ai envie de mange du poulet dans la semaines, et mise dans le caddie. Kyoko demandai Ren qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on mange pour ce soir on peut prendre de la salade pour demain et le petit déjeuner de demain dimanche et lundi avant d'aller au travail pour nous deux qu'en penses tu mon amour . Kyoko est sous le sous le choc maintenant qu'elle réalise en fait qu'il s'agit de l'acteur numéro un du pays et le célébrissime Ren Tsuruga qui se trouve être son premier petit ami qui dit être amoureux d'elle kyoko Mogami dont Shotaro n'a jamais dénié regarde en pensa qu'elle était digne de regarder de la part d'un homme, et lui un acteur beau et gentil le plus célèbre du japon dit l'aimait cela me semble impossible maintenant que j'y penses sur le coup .

kyoko quitte ses pensées en entend parler Ren dit en la touchant son visage magnifique, et innocente avec amour en souriant ça va mon amour tu me semble ailleurs ?Ren la surprend en l'embrassa sous le regard des deux espionnes qui filmaient la scène bouche ouverte en regardant le couple .Après le baise Kyoko rougit en souriant oui ça va je pensais juste a quelque chose.

L'acteur souleva son visage en la demanda a quoi pensais-tu dans ce cas ma petite Kyoko-chan. Elle répondu c'est pas important Ren ! Oh ma belle ton avis est important pour moi tu sais, bon continuons nous avons besoin de prendre des condiment pour notre petit déjeuner japonais pour change un peu , kyoko j'espère que tu sais préparé ?

kyoko dit oui je suis une bonne cuisinière .

Ren dit c'est vrai tu sais cuisine un petit-déjeuner japonais traditionnel ?

Kyoko répondu oui j'ai grandi dans une auberge traditionnelle à Kyoto . De ce fait alors je sais bien cuisinière, il nous faut du riz, du filet de saumon soupe miso et légumes marinés tsukemono d'algue des poireaux, carottes et des Graines de sésame, il nous faut tous ses ingrédient pour fait de la soupe Miso que nous avons mangé ce soir à l'hôtel Ritz Carlton Palace..Ren dit kyoko il nous faut de la nourriture pour la semaine et pour mon petit déjeuner américain comme du jus de fruits, des gaufres,du café ou du chocolat chaud des donuts,il faut aussi des œufs, des steaks et des bacon avec des saucisses et toi veux tu prendre choisir brosse a dent ?.

Kyoko dit , oh mais oui je n'ai rien pris puisque je pensais que je rentrerai à mon appartement après notre dîner, mais tu as changer le programme a cause des paparazzi n'est pas ?

Ren dit c'est vrai , mais oui j'ai tout de même un nécessaire de toilette à mon appartement que j'avais prévu pour toi , sauf ta brosse et certaines chose de fille intime et autre tu comprend j'espère mon amour dit-il avec ses yeux de séducteur qui intimide kyoko qui tourne la tête, en se racle la gorge, embarrasse et dit d'accord, je vais prendre tout a heure après la partie nourriture. Ren dit oui puisque nous allons rester à mon appartement ce Week- end qui est prés de ton travail pour les week-end a venir aussi si nous le souhaitons nous resterons ensemble pour faire encore plus ample connaissance j'espère que tu est d'accord avec ce programme ?

Kyoko est étonné des dire de l'acteur, tu veux passer tes week-end avec moi Ren?

Ren, arqua ses sourcils surpris de sa question, en disant bien sûr,et la dite kyoko mon amour tu est ma petite amie tu sais cela n'est pas, alors c'est normal que je souhaite passé le plus de temps possible avec ma petite amie chaque week-end ,à notre convenance lorsque l'occasion se présentera à n'est pas ? et en plus je vais bientôt commencer un tournage assez rude d'un drama nommé Dark Moon qui est un Drama très très important pour l'aboutissement de ma carrière d'acteur ici au japon que je t'expliquerai plus tard aussi , alors je veux que chaque vendredi soir tu viens à mon appartement, ou a ton appartement pour que nous passions du temps ensemble j'espère que tu comprends ? ..

Kyoko répondu en rougissante à l'idée de l'acteur et elle répondu d'accords je..je comprends Ren, puisque tu m'a avoué souhaite faire du sérieux avec moi alors je veux aussi faire des efforts pour faire mieux connaissance avec toi aussi dans tout les sens du termes pour notre couple naissant . Ren ouvra les yeux aux mots de kyoko (connaissance dans tous les sens du terme, et s'est dit est ce qu'elle serait déjà d'accord pour de l'intimité avec moi se demande-t il). L'acteur arrête mains dans les poches la sourit et s'approche en essayant de l'embrasser ,mais kyoko arrête l'acteur, en disant tout en regardant partout nous sommes pas seule dans le supermarché il y'a des caméra tu sais rougit-elle , en se touchant le front de embarra..

Ren dit bon, je comprends et je suis très heureux de ta réponse de tout à l'heure ma petite Kyoko-chan, tu est vraiment Kawaii, et resplendissante encore plus ce soir ma petite Kyoko-chan mais la porte est fermée par les garde de sécurité, puis il dit c'est rare que je utiliser ma notoriété de stars du japon a mes fin personnel, mais ce soir je ne veux pas être dérangé avec toi pour ne pas que tu sois filmé, tu vois je sais te protégé..kyoko dit Aligato Ren je vois que tu me protégé faisons nos achats et rentrons je commence a un peu être fatigué …

Ren dit bon c'est vrai faisons vite, et rentrons à mon appartement nous reparlerons de tout cela. Après avoir prises les nécessaires de toilette de femme pour kyoko, le couple est allé prendre des légumes et pour le petit déjeuner américain de l'acteur…

Après les achats au supermarché en bas de l'immeuble du bel acteur .Le couple ne se doutaient absolument pas que les deux jeunes groupies qui adorent l'acteur top du japon filma tout les scènes avec l'acteur et sa petite sans rater une miette ,mais ne pouvait entendre le son a cause de la distance qui les séparent pour ne pas être vu par le couple de célébrité les deux jeunes filles de riche du quartier de shoto jubilant de joies refouler .Le couple d'amoureux après avoir payé à la caisse avec une caissière contente de voir l'acteur, et mais sous le choc a la vu de la fameuse nouvelle petite amie secrète et la beauté mystérieuse qui se trouve elle devant ses yeux elle trouvait kyoko super belle mais un peu petite puis l'autre caissière, et celle qui a encaissé l'acteur dit toutes deux merci de votre visite dans notre supermarché et au plaisir de vous revoir la prochaine fois .L'acteur disant merci aux caissières ,avec son sourire énigmatique et charmeur, les deux caissières regardent l'acteur et sa belle petite amie sortir du supermarché,en sautillante de joie waouh, ils sont trop beau a sortir .

Kyoko entendu ce que les deux caissière et s'est dit moi et Ren sommes beau a sortir ?

l'une des caissières disant après oh mon dieu c'est dommage que nous pouvons la prendre en photo elle est vraiment belle pas la même beauté que kana la plus grande actrice du japon que Ren Tsuruga a largue en moins de temps qui en faut pour le dire et c'est a cause de cette fille ordinaire oh mon dieu ...

Après avoir faire tes course alimentaire dans le supermarché qui se trouve dans la résidence en bas de l'immeuble de l'acteur ,et kyoko ses sont rendu vers l'ascenseur avec l'aide de du chef de la sécurité qui les conduisit près de l'ascenseur. Ren appuis sur le bouton de l'ascenseur ,et en profitant pour dire merci au garde de sécurité qui lui remit ses courses alimentaire .Kyoko remercia aussi le jeune chef de la sécurité en faisant sa révérence habituel.

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus-tard , dans l'ascenseur**

Ren dit j'habite au 35 eme et dernier étage sans vis a vis avec piscine et salle de sport mais il y'a malheureusement en face un autre immeuble , où les paparazzi essaye toujours de me prendre en photo surtout en été parce que je suis seul a fréquente l'étage c'est mon privilège dû à ma statut d'acteur top du japon .

Kyoko dit a bon Ren tu habite vraiment seul au dernier étage ?

Le couple discutaient jusqu'à leurs arrivent au dernier étage de l'acteur.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrir pour laisser sortir l'acteur et kyoko qui est toujours intimidé pensa oh mon dieu je me rend chez mon premier petit-ami homme la première fois de sa vie, j'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade bon j'admets que j'habitais avec ce maudit tête de cochon qui s'appelle shotaro malgré qu'il n'était jamais à l'appartement luxueux, et coûteuse que j'avais loué à l'époque au déprimant de ma vie et de ma santé physique ,oh mon dieu il faut mieux pas que je penses plus a tout cela maintenant. Ren l'observa sans rien dire il sait que kyoko est souvent dans ses pensées et cela l'amuse beaucoup.

* * *

**Retour aux journalistes qui sont devant la résidence de Ren Tsuruga**

La présentatrice dit si c'est pas une déclaration d'amour déguisé je ne sais ce que cher téléspectateurs il semblerait que notre insaisissable et charismatique et mystérieux acteur ai trouvé une femme qui a pris son coeur en d'autre mot, Ren tsuruga semble être tombé enfin pour une femme et pas des moindre c'est une fille ordinaire qui a réussir un tel exploit en tout cas la voiture de l'acteur.

Ren Tsuruga vient de rentrer sous escorte dans sa résidence ultra sécurisé sous haute surveillance malheureusement aucun journalistes ne peuvent accéder à cet résidence privée ou réside pas mal de célébrités, et grand nom de la politique comme le premier Ministre du pays, et la super Mannequin international Ootomo Sakura qui n'est autre que la petite sœur de la Top Modèle Mannequin Honoka Ootomo qui la première Top modèle japonais connu international Ootomo Sakura poursuit sa carrière à New York auprès de sa sœur célébrissime . Il y'a aussi ,le Musicien bassiste Miroku du groupe boy band Vie Ghoul dont la famille est richissime aussi habite aussi la résidence le bassiste Miroku est l'ami intime du chanteur leader Medium beau gosse Reino.

* * *

**Retour à appartement de Ren Tsuruga avec kyoko**

Une fois arrivé à son appartement, ils sortir de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrir sur un long couloir les deux amoureux sortent . Kyoko regardait partout dans le long couloir magnifique et marchaient cinq minutes avant d'arriver devant une porte Ren ouvrir avec un badge et dit les dames d'accord, Kyoko sourit et dit Aligato et Ren allumant la lumière et avance main dans la main avec kyoko qui ouvra la bouche, et ses yeux de surprise tellement l'appartement de Ren était beau.

Il y'a même un étage en haut qui entour l'appartement , sans compte que c'est vraiment propre et bien range contrairement a ce maudit Shotaro Fuwa qui est très désordonné et que je devais arrange derrière lui a chaque fois lorsque nous habitions ensemble hum . Ren avança et dit fait comme chez toi et viens avec moi , et il déposa tous les sacs dans la cuisine, et revint pour ouvrir un petit placard vers l'entrée de l'appartement avec et pris des chaussons en les déposant devant kyoko qui dit merci. Ren alla derrière kyoko en embrassa son cou en disant tu sens bon j'aime ton odeur depuis notre première rencontre lorsque j'ai faillit de renverse avec ma voiture et enleva son manteau et sa propre veste pour les accrocher au porte manteau a la porte , puis Ren attrapa sa main et le couple avançaient jusqu'au salon,l'acteur la dit assis toi et met toi a l'aise mon amour, je vais commence a ranger les aliments frais dans le réfrigérateur ..

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

Ren revint auprès de kyoko qui était occupé à observer les lieux en disant wow quel bel appartement c'est vraiment magnifique chez toi Ren .

Ren la sourit et dit bienvenue chez ton premier petit ami.

kyoko ouvre ses yeux dorés miel a ses mots en rougissante et heureuse, en souriante à l'acteur ..

A suivre


	47. Chapter 47

**Merci à Kaname 67, edem France et armitaige cyborg 3 ayant écrire des commentaires, à tous mes lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, et leurs impressions sur ma Fanfiction laissez les commentaires s'il vous plaît et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairez bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 47**

Aiko est de retour dans les locaux de** Boots TV chaîne rivale de la chaîne Daily people** de la belle yukina et toute deux Ex petites-amies et anciennes Miss Japon sont devenues des présentatrices célébrées au japon des vedettes dont leurs rivalités n'est plus à prouver.

Aiko dit votre présentatrice est de retour chers téléspectateurs en Direct sur les plateaux TV et bienvenue à tous sur notre chaîne **boots breaking New** la seule chaîne qui vous dit les vérités cachées sans langue de bois qui vous dira tout sur la nouvelle vie amoureux de notre jeu -boy national ce soir après le discours de Tsuruga Ren à** l'hôtel palace Ritz Carlton** il semble que l'acteur le plus mystérieux et le plus charismatique parmi les acteurs du moment serait de toute évidence dans son premier histoire d'amour passionnel.

Mes chers téléspectateurs avant de vous montre en exclusivité une vidéo exclusive de Ren Tsuruga et de sa nouvelle petite amie il y'a quelques minutes juste après leur shopping dans le supermarché qui se trouve en bas de la résidence ultra sécurisé .Vous allez avoir un petit aperçu de la nouvelle vie romantique de votre acteur numéro 1 du show-biz nulle part ailleurs en exclusivité ce soir sur notre chaîne boots TV après une page de publicité ne quitte pas a tout de suite sur notre chaî paparazzi ichida est content ce soir il a volé le scoop de son rival yamato le paparazzi du Daily people qui est appelé le meilleur paparazzi du japon. Ichida sourit et pense malgré que j'ai payé trois fois la somme pour avoir cette vidéo à ses deux filles Misaki et Nanao qui aiment vend aux plus offrant des photos et vidéo pour arrondir leurs fin de mois, souvent des photos et vidéo photos de certaines célébrités chanteurs et acteurs du japon.

Dieu merci que j'étais dans les parages après les avoir reconnu en train de discuter de la vidéo à la sortie du supermarché a parler de l'acteur Ren qui était venu faire du shopping avec sa nouvelle petite amie secrète qui prend soin de cache aux yeux du publique et des journalistes .Cette vidéo va fait de l'audimat sur notre chaîne Boots New , sans compter que Aiko est en joie rien qu'à l'idée de battre ce soir la belle yukina et sa chaîne Daily people oh les femmes avec leurs stupides rivalités. Bon je suis mal placé pour juger puisque je suis en rivalité aussi avec les paparazzi du Daily people alors je suis mal place pour critique.

Ichida quitte ses pensées lorsqu'il entend parler la belle Aiko dit que nous sommes de retour sur boots Breaking New pour vous montre les images de Ren et sa petite-amie dans l'intimité de l'acteur avec une femme pour la première fois dans un supermarché à faire du shopping avec une femme chose qui est du jamais vu vous en conviendrez avec moi à la télévision chers téléspectateurs .

**Tous les téléspectateurs sont devant leur écran TV par curiosité**

Certaines actrices comme kusunoki kana, Rumiko Matsunai qui est avec Reino qui est très curieux de voir son petit chaperon rouge , vu qui sait qu'il s'agit de kyoko avec le lion en cage l'acteur Ren Tsuruga, Manaka et son petit ami l'acteur Hiroto..

Le chanteur Fuwa sho qui regarde par simple curiosité parce qu'il était à deux doigts à l'hôtel palace Ritz Carlton lorsqu'il était aller dîne avec sa petite amie Minori sans savoir que cette merde d'acteur Ren tsuruga viendrait lui vole la vedette avec sa nouvelle conquête du moment qui semblait ressemble a cette idiote de kyoko qu'il avait d'ailleurs suivi jusqu'au des toilettes des dames pour s'assure que c'était pas bien sur kyoko avant d'être interrompu par ce beau gosse Bodyguard blond qui m'avait empêché de s'approcher de cette fille.

Même s'il sait que c'est impossible que cette fille la nouvelle petite amie de Tsuruga Ren soit kyoko je devait quand même m'assure que c était pas mon ami d'enfance kyoko, qui portait souvent des vêtements large bon marché, et kyoko est une fille sans sexe appel et ne se maquille jamais kyoko n'est certainement pas comme une fille qui sort avec un acteur comme Ren Tsuruga qui sort qu' avec des beautés comme les plus belles mannequins , et top modèle du milieu du show-biz ainsi que des plus belles actrices du japon et occidentaux qu'est ce qui ferait avec une fille comme kyoko no c'est impossible je me fais des idées stupide c'est sur.

Sho Fuwa continue de penses, en se disant et même s'il y'a des coïncidence je dois l'admettre entre kyoko et la nouvelle petite amie de Tsuruga Ren toutes les deux ont des caractéristiques physiques similaires, comme la peau bien blanche , et les yeux dorés, bon leurs cheveux qui ne sont pas de la même couleurs vu que kyoko a les cheveux noirs et court et, la petite amie de ce maudit acteur à les cheveux clairs bruns et long jusqu'au dos d'après le peu que j'ai remarqué hum de tout les façons pour avoir l'esprit en paix je vais chercher a savoir ou se trouve l'appartement de kyoko avec l'aide de shoko prétextant que ma mère souhaite parle à kyoko qui a changé de numéro voilà l'idée est parfaite c'est ça puis le chanteur s'est mis a sourit comme un beau diable en buvant son vin ...Minori est assis a boire son verre de vin et observe sho sans un mot en se demanda pourquoi sho avait l'air intéressé par la petite amie de Tsuruga Ren .je me demande pourquoi il veut savoir si c'est son ami d'enfance dont il m'avait parler hum c'est étrange cette histoire..

* * *

**Retour dans les locaux du plateaux Daily people**

la présentatrice yukina faisait une pause publicitaire , et en une profité pour prendre l'appel téléphonique du paparazzi yamato, parce qu'elle est furieuse que sa rival Aiko ancienne Miss Japon et présentatrice TV rien que pour la copie qui est aussi une Ex de l'acteur célèbre Ren Tsuruga avait des images exclusives de l'acteur en question, et sa nouvelle mystérieuse petite-amie en train de faire du shopping, dans une ambiance Romantique digne d'un tournage de drama qui fait actuellement de l'audimat à cette hypocrite de Aiko d'une chaîne concurrente Boots TV.

Yamato l'explique commenter les deux blogueuse informatrices, et filles a papa Mikasa et Nanao qui possède un blog suivi sur les réseaux sociaux, l'avait appelé il y a une heure mais il était occupé à ce moment le temps là, et n'a pas pris l'appel à temps de Nanao qui avait raccroché et maintenant il sait que s'etais pour lui vendre cette fameuse vidéo, de Ren et sa petite amie au supermarché.

Après l'explication du meilleur paparazzi du japon yukina était folle furieuse sur le plateau TV en disant pourquoi diable tu n'a pas pris ton portable, pour répondre a ton informatrice yamato?

Hein il faut prendre l'appel de nos informateurs pour avoirs du scoop et maintenant Ichida vient de me vole mon scoop du soir , ce scoop me revenait de droit yamato et cette garce voleuse de Aiko se vante sur sa chaîne Boots Breaking New vient de me nargue avec cette vidéo de Tsuruga Ren et cette femme en train de faire du shopping yamato c'était mon scoop oh mon dieu je ne supporte pas cette garce Aiko.

Les paparazzi Sai et Yamato se regardaient en souriant leur présentatrice vedette est devenu folle, hystérique , au téléphone les deux hommes soupirent, sai dit calme la ses femmes et leurs rivalité stupide me dépasse yamato je te donne. Le paparazzi yamato dit a yukina calme toi je vais avoir des images de Tsuruga dès ce soir j'ai un plan. Yukina lève un sourcil au bout du file, et demande et comment va tu prend Ren en photo qui habite au 35ème étage sans compte que personnes ne peuvent rentrer dans cette résidence ultra sécurisées seule les résidents qui peuvent accéder .

Yamato dit t'inquiète il y'a un immeuble de standing en fin de construction non loin de la résidence de l'acteur Tsuruga Ren et qui donne sur le petit balcon privé aménagé par l'acteur Ren Tsuruga il y'a trois mois je crois. Yukina dit agacé yamato débrouille toi comme tu veux avec Sugita , mais apporte moi mon scoop de la semaine pour montrer que notre chaîne de divertissement qui parle de l'actualité sur les célébrités du show-biz est le meilleur du japon. Yamato sourit et a yukina dit je suis ou pas le meilleur paparazzi japonais de tous les , jubile de joie en disant oui c'est vrai que tu es le meilleur yamato-kun ta ténacité et ta persistant n'est plus à prouvé, bon bien fait attention a toi, mais en connaissant yamato je sais que tu as dû trouver un moyen délirant pour avoir un scoop de mon Ex petit ami Tsuruga Ren et sa nouvelle chérie secrète .

Yamato dit merci de tes encouragement belle yukina je te promet que d'ici demain matin tu aura ton scoop de la semaine puis raccroche et est aller se prépare pour se rendre dans le bâtiment en face du balcon de l'acteur Ren Tsuruga pour l'espionne ..

* * *

**Retour à l'appartement de Ren avec kyoko**

ils sortent de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrent sur un couloir lumineuse les deux amoureux sortent. Kyoko regardait partout dans le long couloir magnifique et marchaient cinq minutes avant d'arriver devant une porte Ren ouvrir avec un badge et dit les dames d'accord, Kyoko sourit et dit Aligato et Ren allumant la lumière et kyoko qui ouvre la bouche, et ses yeux de surprise tellement l'appartement de Ren était beau. Il y'a un escalier qui monte à l'étage qui fait le tour de l'appartement, sans compte que c'est vraiment propre et bien ranger c'est complètement de la chambre a ce maudit Shotaro Fuwa qui est très désordonné et que je devais arranger derrière lui a chaque fois lorsque nous habitions ensemble.

Ren dit fait comme chez toi et viens avec moi, et il déposa tous les sacs dans la cuisine, puis revint de suite derrière kyoko en embrassa son cou. Kyoko sursaute un peu en disant tu sens bon j'aime ton odeur depuis notre première rencontre lorsque j'ai faillit de renverse avec ma voiture et enleva son manteau et sa propre veste pour les accrocher au porte manteau a la porte, puis Ren attrapa sa main et le couple avançaient jusqu'au salon, l'acteur la dit assis toi met toi à l'aise kyoko, je vais commencer à ranger les aliments frais dans le réfrigérateur.

Kyoko s'est empressé d'aller vers la cuisine par qu'elle est serviable de nature depuis son enfance cela est dû à l'éducation que la mère du chanteur sho Fuwa l'avait inculquer, elle s'est empressée à aller aider son petit ami célèbre , Ren dit je vais le faire ne t'inquiète. Kyoko dit non non je peux t'aider Tsuruga-san ça me dérange pas du tout je ne peux pas regarder pendant que tu range les courses alimentaires puis le couple à misent tous les condiments dans le frigo en se regardant avec amour .Ren pensa oh merde avec tous les efforts que j'ai fais pour que kyoko m'appelle Ren, nous en parlerons plus-tard .

**Après le rangement alimentaire Ren est venu derrière kyoko en attrapa sa taille.**

kyoko sursaute un peu en pensa oh mon dieu .. oh mon dieu Ren est si proche il faut que je calme mon coeur c'est si bizarre pour moi maintenant que je sais qu'il s'agit de l'acteur numéro 1 du Japon Ren Tsuruga. Il dit à son oreille ma petite Kyoko-chan veux tu que je prépare du thé ou du café? Kyoko dit hein, ah je veux bien un peu de café, il lâche la taille de guêpe de kyoko, et part vers sa machine à Expresso, en allumant la Cafetière qui lui avait été donné par son sponsor Expresso dont il avait fait la publicité à New York, i mois il représente la Marque.

Cette cafetière peut préparer 1 ou 2 expressos simultanément il prépare deux pour lui et kyoko.

**Entre temps**

kyoko, était arrêté un observateur l'appartement luxueux et pense le salon de Trusuga-san fait tout ma chambre et cuisine compris c'est incroyable. Ren revint auprès de kyoko qui était occupé à regarder les lieux en disant à Ren qui est arrêté mains dans les poches beau venu un dieu, avec ses yeux noirs ténébreux qui intimide kyoko,il est beau dans son costume tailleur gris en écoutant, elle lui dit c'est magnifique ton appartement Tsuruga .

l'acteur sourit et dit tu aime j'en suis content dans ce cas bienvenue chez ton petit ami ma ouvre ses yeux dorés miel magnifique à ses mots en rougissante toute heureuse, et dit tu vit comme un vrai millionnaire c'est aussi grand qu'une maison je vois que tu aime bien la couleur noir blanc c'est lumineux partout on il y 'a une grande aquarium c'est beau c'est la première fois que j'en voir un de si grand ..Ren la regarde dans les poches et demande tu veux faire une visite des trois chambres? il y'a deux chambres à l'étage et une chambre en bas qui donne sur le salon. J'ai aussi une piscine privée aménagée avec un petit jardin au balcon, je suis le seul à bien utiliser cette piscine le passage est en passant par le salon par une porte. Kyoko fait un signe de tête d'approbation et suit l'acteur pour une visite guide de l'appartement de luxe. Ren ouvre un peu le rideau du salon et dit regarde la piscine se trouve derrière avec un jardin que j'ai fais installé pour moi cache des paparazzi qui n'arrête pas pas de moi prend en photo du balcon.

kyoko dit c'est comme une maison tellement c'est grand appartement encore plus grand que chez Moko-san. Ren marche en souriant et dit ah oui disons que j'ai aménagé une salle de sport privée pour mon sport quotidien si je ne veux pas sortir pour faire mon sport dans le parc de Nabeshima. Kyoko sourit et dit ah je comprend c'est comme ça que je t'ai rencontré un samedi il y' a trois semaines le jour où nous sommes vu dans ce même parc Nabeshima.

C'est le jour ou tu m'a avoué ton amour après m'avoir serré dans tes bras elle rougit a l'image Ren la regarde et sourit en repensant, a ce jour il était obligé d'avouer son amour à kyoko parce que ce jour la vu j'avais touché kyoko en pleine rue comme un pervers. Parce-que sa vrai personnalité que Ren lui même surnommé Dark kuon avait pris le dessus sur ma personnalité seconde de Ren Tsuruga a cause de son attirance d'amour refoulé qu'il ressentait pour kyoko au moment des faits.

Puis le couple continue la visite de l'appartement en affichant les trois chambres.

Une fois devant la chambre de l'acteur kyoko regardait sans ose rentre totalement dans la chambre magnifique et gigantesque de l'acteur et elle était étonné de voir ce lit King size, imposante qu'elle voit pour la première fois de sa vie pourquoi Ren a acheté un lit si grand rien que pour dormir seul.

Ren est mains dans les poches a regardé kyoko et la demande veux tu visiter ma chambre ?

Kyoko ouvre grand ses yeux en se racle la gorge en disant non ça ... ça va aller peut être tout à l'heure est-ce qu'on peut descendre en bas je je vais boire un peu de café, et après je dois prendre un bain. Ren dit ne t'inquiète pas je vais te prêter une de mes chemise en attendant que mon manager viens avec tes vêtements que j'ai commandé yashiro ne devrait plus tarder.

Kyoko dit ah oui c'est vrai que tu as aussi un manager vu que tu es aussi un acteur aussi comme Moko-san et Hiou son petite-ami. Ren dit comme tu semble mal à l'aise à l'idée d'aller visiter ma chambre tu va pour l'instant reste dans la chambre d'ami d'en bas. Kyoko rougit en se tournant la tête tout rouge, et dit c'est pas que je veux pas rentrer dans ta chambre c'est que je suis un peu gène c'est ta chambre hum comment dire hum hum ..

Ren sourit et dit ne t'inquiète pas kyoko ton comportement est tout à fait normal, tu n'a jamais fréquenté un homme auparavant, et je sais que je suis ton premier petite-ami nous ferons les choses à rythme et a ton allure. Kyoko est arrêté avec les bras croisée tête baissée embarrasse, par leurs conversation et dit d'accord.

* * *

**Après la visite de l'appartement de Ren.**

Le portable de Ren sonna c'est son manager yashiro Yukihito, il dit a kyoko c'est mon manager, Elle fait un signe de tête et est d'assis, pendant que son homme répondu au téléphone a son manager qui se trouve derrière la porte. Ren ouvra la porte en laissant entre ses deux invités avec plusieurs sacs en mains de la marque Randy Mandy. Les trois hommes sont dirigés vers le salon ou Kyoko s'est levé pour saluer en disant bonsoir à Vladimir et l'autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas en faisant sa révérence habituel. Les deux hommes disaient bonsoir à leur tournée à kyoko qui est arrêter toute timide, et intimide sur la faite qu'elle se trouve réellement chez le célèbre et fameux grand acteur Ren Tsuruga qui se trouve finalement être son petit ami.

Vladimir disant en Russe vot chto vy zakazali dlya svoyey zheny, ya voz'mu svoyu mashinu i vernus 'v otel' Ritz Carlton, poka ne ponadobitsya imprime Kuon veut dire voici ce que vous aviez commandé pour votre petite amie, je vais retourner à l 'hôtel Ritz Carlton jusqu'au besoin prince kuon. Ren répondus pasibo za vse, moy drug i otdykhayu tebe, ya budu nuzhdat'sya v tebe na nedele, ya pozvonyu tebe dobryy vecher. Veut dire merci pour tout mon ami et repos toi j'aurai besoin de toi dans la semaine je t'appellerai bonne soirée.

Vladimir se tourna vers yashiro et kyoko en disant en anglais bonne nuit à tous, puis repartir .

**Pendant ce temps que Ren parlait avec le garde du corps Vladimir**

yashiro-san et kyoko étaient étonnés d'entendre l'acteur parlez cette langue étrangère et était vraiment surprenant pour le manger qui fonçait ses sourcil bien-gré qu'il ne comprenais rien à tout ce que Ren venait de dire a l'instant. Puis yashiro s'approcha de kyoko par curiosité en pensa c'est donc elle la fameuse kyoko qui a réussi à faire tomber amoureux d'elle Ren Tsuruga surnommé le play-boy national et Co stars killer il en sourit de la situation et yashiro dit Konbanwa, ogenkidesuka qui veut dire bonsoir Kyoko-chan je suis le manager de Ren Tsuruga enchanté de enfin faire votre connaissance.

Kyoko quitta ses pensaient en faisant sa révérence habituel vers cet homme inconnu en le salua Konbanwa qui veut dire bonsoir. Yashiro-san pensa hum elle est plus petit que moi mais est très belle avec ses grands yeux et ses yeux dorés ses yeux la sont très rare au japon elle à aussi un regard innocent, et douce il la mate de la tête au pieds, et pense hum elle a un corps magnifique a ce que je vois son décolleté plongeant elle est vraiment sexy, mon dieu elle est sans soutien gorge en plus il détourne des yeux une seconde, oh mon dieu heureusement que Ren n'est pas dans le parage , c'est un jeune homme qui est capable de lire entre les lignes, sinon il aurait lire mes pensées hentai et je serais déjà morts, yashiro se racle t-il la gorge en levant ses lunettes du nez, et dit hum Kyoko-chan ses différentes sacs sont pour vous il y'a des vêtements et des chaussures que Ren a acheté pour vous .Kyoko ouvre les yeux de surprise et dit merci Aligato yashiro-san.

De rien Kyoko-chan dit yashiro-san .

**Entre temps,**

Ren avait finir de parler et est aller rejoint son manager et sa petite-amie en disant yashiro c'est comment dehors avec les paparazzi? Yashiro-san dit je dirais que ta résidence très sécurisée est actuellement encerclé sourit le manager, tous les japonais savent ou tu te trouve en ce moment. Les paparazzis sont tous fous dehors personne ne passer sans être photographiés désormais. Ren sourit en marchant pour aller prendre le café en veulent veux tu du café? Non merci dit yashiro pris une tasse de café pour lui et kyoko fils manager yashiro s'est empressé de marchant vite vers Ren et le demandé discrètement dis moi alors tu as déjà parler et explique tout a kyoko -chan Elle s'est fâché ou quoi ?.

Ren dit ne t'inquiète pas yashiro j'étais sur le point de la parlez quand vous avez sonné à la porte, et donna aussi une tasse de café à kyoko, qui lui dit avec sa voix douce merci puis commença à boire son café. Ren lui s'est assis pour boire son café dans le fauteuil en cuir blanc noir en face de kyoko qui sentait les regards mystérieux et persistant de l'acteur qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Le manager dit avant de partir Ren tu est vraiment insouciant par moment, tu es assis tranquillement durant un tel chaos, en train de boire ton café. Puis dit hum kyoko chan je vais partir a la prochaine kyoko dit Aligato yashiro-san et bonne soirée à vous.

Puis le manager dit ah Ren n'oublie pas le rendez-vous du lundi 10 h à l'Agence LME et finalement c'est Mardi qu'a lieu la conférence de presse pour ton futur Drama Dark Moon avec les autres acteurs est finalement maintenir . Ren dit très bien je saurais au deux rendez-vous lundi et Mardi ne t'inquiète pas yashiro, je te retrouve lundi après avoir accompagné kyoko a son travail. Le manager dit très Ren je suis rassuré dans ce cas bonne nuit à vous deux sous un ton coquin qui passant inaperçu par la naïve kyoko qui ne comprend pas souvent certaines subtilité puis le manager repartir en fermant la porte derrière lui.

**Après le départ de yashiro Yukihito et Vladimir le garde du corps Russe..**

kyoko dit a Ren qu'elle souhaiterait prendre une bonne douche lorsque le portable de Ren sonna il sourit en voyant écrire Los Angeles, et dit kyoko assister à une seconde et commença à parler en russe en disant: Kak tvoya mat ', ya zanyata, ya napominayu tebe zavtra do svidaniya. Dzhuliana govorit koun o, on oderzhim svoyu mat '.. veut dire bonsoir Comment va ta mère je suis occupé je te rappelle demain au revoir mère ..

**Retour a kyoko**

Kyoko pensa ah Tsuruga parle encore dans cette langue étrangère encore et une soudaine envie pressante de fait pipi ou est la salle de bain et rentrant dans la première salle de bain à gauche et les deux chambre à droite. Après son pause pipi kyoko s'était presque fait dessus et décida de prendre sa douche en même dit au portable à mère de le rappelle puis raccroche...

* * *

**Retour Au même moment à Los Angeles au Manoir Hizuri**

Juliana dit son mari Kuu Hizuri qui le célèbre acteur japonais Américain des films d'action Juliana dit mais kuu répond moi ton fils vient de raccroché au nez de sa mère à l'instant comment ose t-il faire ça a sa qui qui est en train de manger comme d'habitude dit laisse le tranquille Julianna ton fils est tombé amoureux, alors laisse le un peu, il t'appellerai certainement pour nous présenter cette jeune femme comme kuon ne la promis lorsque je l'avais parlé avec lui au téléphone.

Juliana demande, Kuu tu ma bien dit que notre fils ta dit que sa nouvelle petite amie s'appelle bien kyoko n'est pas? Kuu dit oui c'est le nom de la jeune fille. Juliana dit hum elle était vraiment bien habillée ce soir même si les paparazzis n'ont pas pu montré son visage, a la télévision vu que notre fils était occupé à la cache du public tout cela prouve que mon bébé kuon est très sérieux concernant cette jeune japonais tu en conviendra très cher demande elle a son mari qui est en train de manger .

Cette robe rouge moulait bien son corps dans l'une des créations de george Hitachi notre styliste international qui s'occupe de ma ligne de vêtement de ma marque HR Randy Mandy collection.

Puis Juliana dit d'accord j'attends le coup de file de notre fils kuu, en prenant mon mal en patience .

Kuu sourit a sa femme Juliana Romanov Hizuri la belle Russe Américaine ancienne top modèle international considéré comme la plus belle femme de la planète 5 année consécutive avec une beauté qui viennent d'autre monde c'est une femme d'une rare beauté blonde aux yeux mélange de vert émeraude bleu magnifique, avec un corps svelte, elle ressemble à une barbier .

D'où la beauté de l'acteur de kuon Hizuri qui est en réalité blond aux yeux vert comme sa mère avec les traits de ses deux parents célébrissime connu sous les trait de Ren Tsuruga qui génétiquement a hérité de la grande beauté de ses deux parent Kuu et Juliana richissime qui vont la pluie et le beau temps en Amérique grâce a leurs fortunes, et renommee internationale. Kuu et Juliana figurent parmi les couples puissants les plus riches, le plus influence au monde. Kuu, continuez de mange son repas en regardant sa femme au ange du fait que leurs fils est enfin tombé amoureux d'une femme ..Juliana dit c'est vrai voyons le bon côté des choses au moins, il est amoureux c'est toujours ça ...

* * *

R**etour au japon appartement de Ren avec kyoko qui prendre un bon bain**

Kyoko dit waouh même la salle de bain est immense pense t-elle pendant son bain j'ai vraiment passé une soirée incroyable d'aujourd'hui en pensant je n'arrive pas a croire c'est comme un rêve je suis vraiment la petite amie du plus beau, et de l'acteur numéro un du japon. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser tout ce m'est arrivé aujourd'hui. D'autant plus que je ne demande pourquoi il se fait passer pour un vrai japonais au yeux du monde quel genre de secret cache Tsuruga-san au yeux des monde c'est vraiment bizard cette histoire en cachant son sang caucasien qui tient de l'un de ses parent va savoir lequel sans compte que Tsuruga-san a des choses a me dire concernant par mal de sujet lorsque j'y pense il connaît beaucoup de chose a mon sujet qu'il ne devrait pas savoir au final, nous avons beaucoup a parler lui et moi ce soir en tout cas son appartement est vraiment luxueuse c'est agréable d'être riche apparemment cet salle de bain fait tout ma chambre .

**Après son bon bain dans cette salle de bain gigantesque **

kyoko était arrêté nu dans la salle de bain tiens oh non il n'y a pas de serviette, j'ai oublié ce que Ren n'avait dit que cette salle de bain est sans serviette comme j'avais une envie pressante d'uriner-de que je n'ai pas fait attention à la salle de bain, dans lequel je suis rentré comment je vais faire j'ai oublié de prendre une culotte de rechange en plus. C'est pas vrai pourquoi faut -il que ça arrive maintenant, je vais essayer de sortir pour aller dans l'autre salle de bain, j'espère que Tsuruga ne passe pas dans le couloir au même moment hum, hum j'y vais regarde dans le couloir et sortit toute nu en marchant vers l'autre salle de bain a la recherche d'une serviette ..

Au même moment Ren qui avait entendu le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain ou il y'avait pas de serviette, prit une serviette pour aller la donner à kyoko, l'acteur sourit un ce qui risque de ce passé lorsque kyoko saura que il n'y a pas de serviette comment va t elle le demande vu que kyoko est très timide . En temps Kyoko marchait toute nu dans le couloir et s'est dit ouf personne dans le couloir Ren Tsuruga doit être en bas , lorsqu'elle tombe nez à nez avec l'acteur qui sortait justement de sa chambre,les deux sont restes figé de surprise à l'inattendu sous le choc avec les yeux grands ouverts dans le couloir lumineuse, bien éclairé avec une kyoko qui ressemble à une statue de pierre par l'ironie embarrassante de la situation.

Ren et elle sont resté figé quelques secondes avant que l'acteur profitant de l'instant pour mater en douce le corps de kyoko de la tête au pieds avec une serviette en main qui avait pris pour la donner à kyoko, après son appel téléphonique avec sa mère, il s'etais rendu compte que kyoko était entré dans la première salle de bain de la chambre d'ami qui se trouve à l'étage que lui même n'utilisait jamais.

pendant le lapes de temps ou kyoko s'est figé de honte et Ren en profitant pour mater son corps.

Ren observant avec ses yeux Hentai, et expert le corps de kyoko je suis surprise elle a vraiment un beau corps je dois l'admettre pour une jeune femme qui n'a pas fini totalement sa croissance féminine vu qu'elle a 18 ans, hum elle a aussi des formes avec des fesses un peu rebondi pour une vraie japonaise, en plus ses seines sont bien rondes de façons homogènes de haut en bas. il sourit, a lui même et dit sous un ton léger pour casser l'ambiance .. je suis sans voix en ce moment, je vois que tu cherche a me séduire ce soir ma belle Kyoko-chan.

je dois l'admet que tu est vraiment belle, et sexy avec tes cheveux mouillés ..

Tout a coup, Ren entendu kyoko s'est mise à crier de tous ses poumon ahhhhh, elle est revenu a ses esprit en disant mais non c'est pas pour te séduire tsuruga-san,disant oh mon dieu Tsuruga -san retournez-vous, retournez vous s'il vous plaît oh non ne me regardez plus s'il vous plaît.

Ren qui est amusé par la situation coquine ricane en douce en se retournant comme de rien n'était heureux au fond de lui d'avoir mate en douce le corps magnifique de son premier petite amie vierge et innocente puis kyoko courut vers la salle de bain tout en mettant ses mains sur sa poitrine et ses parties intimes . Ren avait à peine eu le temps de dire qu'il avait apporté une serviette pour elle, que kyoko courir aussitôt dans la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer.

* * *

**Une fois dans l'autre salle de bain**

kyoko couvrant son visage de honte en se disant oh mon dieu, c'est pas possible dis moi que, je rêve quelle malchance de tomber nez à nez avec Tsuruga-san qui se trouve venu par hasard dans l'une des deux chambre.c'est pas possible je veux mourir Ren a tout vu! Tout vu de mon corps j'ai trop honte ...

A suivre


	48. Chapter 48

**_Merci à Kaname 67, edem France et armitaige cyborg 3 ayant écrire des commentaires, à tous mes lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, et leurs impressions sur ma Fanfiction laissez les commentaires s'il vous plaît et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairez bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 48_**

**Retour dans les locaux de Boots TV pour l'émission Boots Breaking New..**

Derrière en fond d'écran sur le plateau Marque L'amour de Ren Tsuruga Découvert ..

Après avoir montré aux téléspectateurs Ren en train de faire du shopping dans un supermarché avec sa nouvelle petite amie. La présentatrice Aiko toute contente de l'audimat sur son émission disant chers téléspectateurs, nous parlerons d'une crise nationale pour toute les femmes du japon la forteresse imprenable est enfin tombé après le visionnage de cette scène romantique de Ren Tsuruga et de sa petite amie secrète ne pensez vous pas ?.

Aiko dit nous allons commencer notre Talk show du soir concernant Ren Tsuruga qui est sans doute le sujet du moment, je vous invite a faire rentrer ma co vedette du Boots New .

Rina fait son entrée sur le plateau télévision ce soir pour commenter avec moi sur ce sujet brûlant

Aiko dit dans son micro bonsoir, Rina bienvenue sur le plateau prenons place place.

Rina la co-présentatrice de Aiko dit merci je suis heureuse d'être ici ce soir pour parler de l'actualité brûlante de ce soir sur Ren Tsuruga notre actuelle célébrité numéro un du japon qui semblerait etre tombe amoureuse.

Aiko dit nous devons aller au fond du problème et découvrir qui est cette jeune femme mystérieux. Rina dit tout a fait, Aiko-chan notre chaîne est bien connu pour apporter les preuves sur les rumeurs Et avec cette vidéo que notre chaîne a montré en exclusivité montra l'acteur et sa petit-amie fait du shopping il semble en effet c'est du sérieux entre eux n'est pas ?

Aiko dit oui je suis d'accord, Ren doit être sérieux avec elle jusqu'à la cache aux yeux du public, il n'a jamais eut un tel comportement jusqu'à présent , et je parle en connaissance de cause, vu que je suis aussi une Ex de l'acteur Tsuruga Ren, moi en tout cas il m'a jamais emmené a son appartement, nous allons toujours été chez moi lorsque je sortais avec lui .

Ren a fait la même chose avec ses autres Ex petites amies aucune vous direz le contraire de mes mots. Rina demanda, mais pourquoi Ren n'a jamais voulu aller a son appartement avec ses autres Ex petites amies chez lui est ce parce qu'elle est spécial aux yeux de Ren ?

Aiko, dit c'est a moi de pose les question n'est pas Rina sempai dit-elle en souriant de bon coeur, hum ce qui est sur Rina, avec son caractéristiques physique Ren est un homme très courtisé, peu importe ou il va, grâce a sa beauté naturel, c'est un gentleman charismatique, de nombreuses femmes dans le monde ont aussi affiché leurs intérêts pour lui, mais malheureusement Ren est bien connu dans le milieu du show-biz, pour éviter tout rapprochement sérieux avec lui sauf avec cette femme mystérieuse qui cache au public.

Rina dit dans ce cas la rumeur sur le fait qu'il va l'épouse est a prendre au sérieux dans ce cas.

Aiko dit ne quittez pas chers téléspectateur nous revenons après une page de publicité.

* * *

**Retour a yamato et sai les paparazzis du Daily-people En quête de Scoop...**

Avec sa petite voiture le meilleur paparazzi du japon Yamato et son collègue sont arrivent près du centre commercial qui en fin de construction qui se trouve en face de la résidence de l'acteur Ren tsuruga enfin de le prendre en photo en cachette .

Sai donne un sac dos a yamato en disant tiens yamato-kun dedans il y'a la nouvelle téléobjectif très puissant et cette appareil photo stock les images avec un zoom impressionnant qui permets de voir à 200. Il y'a aussi un transmetteur qui une fois allumé, le transmetteur deviens, une caméra de diffusion .L'antenne va capter le signal de cette caméra et transmettre en fonction du mode vidéo ou photo prises de n'importe quel célébrité via la 5G vers qui transmettra vers le siège de l'agence ici à Tokyo-via la satellite.

Sai dit wahoo yukina risque d'être très heureuse si tu arrive ce soir a prendre Ren tsuruga et sa nouvelle petite amie dans leurs intimité ce qui sera un scoop plus énorme que celle ou la présentatrice Aiko de l'Agence Boots New vient de diffuser sur sa chaîne avec l'acteur Ren Tsuruga et sa petite amie secrète en train de faire du shopping dans un supermarché. Bon chance yamato et fait attention en grippa sur l'immeuble même si tu es alpiniste a tes heures. Yamato baisse toi il y'a un vigile de nuit. Les deux paparazzi sont cachent le vigile n'a rien vu puis est aller continue sa ronde des lieux .

Pendant ce temps yamato était en train de mettre en douce sur sa jambes et ses bras des ventouses Murailles très puissante qui s'accrochent sur le mur et mis un casque à lumière. Sai rit en disant qu'est ce que le meilleur paparazzi du japon n'est pas prêt à faire pour avoir un scoop, oh mon dieu yamato tu es vraiment grave tu sais, tu mérite ton surnom de super glu lorsque tu tiens un scoop tu ne lâche pas l'affaire.

Yamato dit merci Sai tu as mis tout dans mon sac a dos n'est pas ?

Sai dit oui ne t'inquiète pas tu le matériel est dedans casse rien l'appareil photo coûte très chère, sinon tu aura affaire au chef de rédaction Saito. Bon appel moi demain matin et je viendrai te chercher comme d'habitude je rendre avec ta voiture n'est pas ? yamato arrange son casque correctement et dit oui a demain matin bon y vais le vigile n'est pas là c'est le moment de grippe jusqu'en haut de l'immeuble.

**Quelques minute plutard**

le paparazzi yamato s'est débrouillé tant bien que mal a réussi a grimpé jusqu'au sixième étage la il voit une fenêtre en-ouverte et dit oh quel chance puis entre dans le centre commercial vide pour aller prendre l'ascenseur flambant neuve jusqu'au dernier 50ème étage, il sortit et ouvrit la porte du dernier étage, une fois sur le toit il s'est mis a terre apres pour respire malgré sa transpiration d'avoir monté avec des ventouses jusqu'au sixième, oh mon dieu je suis fatigué heureusement que j'ai vu cette fenêtre ouverte pour arrête mon calvaire, une fois repose. En ouvrant son sac a dos il se parlait à lui même après avoir enlevé ses ventouse muraille de son corps .Yamato avança avec sa petite torche malgré que la nuit commence un peu a tombe, regarde sa montre 22 Heures.

Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, il faut que je mets mon travail ou se trouve l'appartement de Tsuruga déjà, il sort de son sac a dos sa jumelle infrarouge en se disant comme quoi un vrai paparazzi est prêt a donne de sa personne au péril de ma vie pour avoir un scoop voilà la différence entre moi et les autres paparazzi du japon. Il observait vers l'appartement de l'acteur a la moindre occasion, sur tout le balcon ou a la fenêtre il va mitraille sur tout les coutures avec son téléobjectif super zoom qui voir à 200 mètres .

Le paparazzi voir de la lumière allumée a l'appartement de Ren Tsuruga heureusement qu'il est au 35ème dernier étage avec vu sur la piscine, mais rien a l'horizon pas même une silhouette il soupire bon je n'est plus qu'attendre. Yamato prit une bouteille d'eau dans son sac a dos pour la boire, en attendant, il est prêt a mitraille avec son téléobjectif qui est prêt.

* * *

**Retour à Ren et kyoko dans l'appartement de l'acteur**

Ren est aller au salon pour consulte son ordinateur lui non plus m'aime pas trop regarde la télé non plus a part regarder le journal parle du soir japonais et Américain via le satellite. Ren est assis au salon a réfléchir sur sa vie en pensant a ses parents kuu et Juliana Huzuri ne vont pas croire a leurs oreilles lorsqu'ils seront que,j'ai rencontré, de nouveau la même petite fille que j'avais rencontré a Kyoto à l'âge de 10 ans.

Et je suis surprise que j'en suis même tombé amoureux de la même fille c'est incroyable .

Je viens de me souvenir des paroles de ma mère lorsque je l'avais dit que j'avais rencontré une petite japonais lors du tournage de mon père Kuu Hizuri à Kyoto japon y'a 13 ans.

_A 10 ans je trouvais que la petite kyoko de 6 ans représentait la fille japonaise idéale a mes yeux ma mère Juliana n'avait dit une phrase qui me revient a l'esprit a l'instant :je cite Koun si ton destin est lien avec celle de cette petite japonais qui représente la japonais parfaite a tes yeux et que tu souhaite être avec elle si tu souhaite garder le contact avec elle alors ne t'inquiete pas peu importe le temps, et l'espace si votre destin est de vous rencontre adulte alors rien ne pourra empêcher votre rencontre de nouveau. Bien grès que j'avais 10 ans j'ai parfaitement compris les mots de ma mère à l'époque. Au fur a mesure que le temps passait je commençait à oublie ma petite Kyoko-chan en me repassa les mots de ma mère si je suis destiné à la revoir alors nous nous reverrons si telle est notre destin à kyoko et moi ._

Ren quitte ses pensées lorsqu'il aperçoit une petite tête a l'étage qui l'observait en cachette, il sourit en disant tu es la kyoko ?puis la dit de descendre pour venir près de lui .Mais kyoko qui est en serviette avait trop honte de lui faire face après ce qui venait de se passe l'acteur vient de la voir tout nu il y'a quelques minutes et elle rougissait encore de la scène comme une tomate toujours la regarde avec ses yeux mystérieux et dit vient descend kyoko.

Kyoko hésite,puis vu l'acteur se lève pour venir la chercher a l'étage elle imagine .

Elle dit ne vient pas je suis en serviette, Trusuga-san et puis elle essayait de fuir vers la salle de bain de nouveau mais l'acteur qui est un cascadeur sauta d'un bond incroyable pour atterri devant les yeux étonné de kyoko qui a voulu courir aussitôt . Mais Ren attrapa son bras en souriant, et dit reviens ici. pourquoi veut tu t'enfuir ma belle, puis la soulève par surprise, accroche toi a moi ...

kyoko cri ahhhhhh oh mon dieu Tsuruga-san dépose moi par terre .Ren dit hum tu sens si bon comme d'habitude ….Elle bougeant dans ses bras ,en disant Tsuruga-san dépose moi s'il te plaît je ..je peux y aller seule … Alors pourquoi n'est tu pas venir lorsque je t'ai appel de descendre ?

Kyoko dit c'est parce que je..je suis en serviette c'est pour ça, en plus tout à l'heure tu m'a déjà vu tout nu je suis vraiment embarrasse et essaye encore de descendre de ses bras forts.

kyoko attrape son cou en rougissante a ses mots et demande….on va ou ?

Ren dit je t'emmène dans la chambre d'ami du rez de chaussée.

Ren soupir et dit kyoko arrête de bouge dans mes bras en plus je ne te comprend pas tu sais puisque dans tous les cas je te verrai encore toute nu tôt ou tard, et tu me verrai nu aussi tôt ou tard tu sais alors calme toi et puis l'acteur ment en disant je n'ai pratiquement rien vu en plus tout à l'heure .Kyoko dit ensuite comment pouvez vous parlez de ça ainsi comme si de rien n'étais et en plus je ne vous crois pas tsuruga-san tu m'a bien regardé en détaille dit-elle en baissant sa tête de honte et ton beau costume n'est pas déchiré on dirait vu que c'est de la vrai marque de Randy Mandy ?….Ren dit ne t'inquiète pas mon costume est intact tu sais que tu es si mignonne kyoko quand tu rougit, puis descendu l'escalier jusqu'au salon avec kyoko dans ses bras .

**Une fois au salon,** Ren se dirigeait vers la chambre qui est à côté de l'aquarium puis, ouvrit la porte qui était entrouverte et entra dans la chambre pour aller s'allongent doucement sur le lit avec kyoko toujours dans ses bras en disant hum. Et la dit sais-tu que Je n'ai jamais invité aucune de mes ex petites amies depuis que je suis au japon dans aucun de mes appartements tu es la première .

kyoko est honoré au fond d'elle en demande pourquoi ?

Ren dit hum a cause de mes nombreuses secrets dont tu as découvert la moitié .

Kyoko dit oh je vois ça concerne ta partie caucasien n'est pas?

Ren sourit et dit oui cela en fait partie de mon petit secret que je cache au japonais et au monde pour l'instant. puis la dit a l'oreille, tu sais que tu es ma petite amie n'est pas ? Ren la dit, n'oublie pas que nous sommes un couple puisque tu as accepté d'être ma petite amie, alors tu n'a pas a avoir honte vis a vis de moi Kyoko. Puis Ren embrasse son cou, son nez, et ses lèvres dans un baisse doux et de plus en plus fougueuse. Kyoko ferme les yeux pendant leurs baisse hot en pensant, on mon dieu dans ma bouche sa langue est, si profond je me sens si chaude ,avec cette chaleur j'ai la tête qui tourne .. j'ai l'impression de fondre je me sens si chaud tout a coup elle frotte ses jambes. Ren observait ses réactions physique a son touche puis sa serviette est descendu un peu de sa magnifique poitrine, et vu encore une fois ses seins rondes. Ren pensant c'est vraiment incroyable jusqu'à présent aucunes filles m'a jamais fait de l'effet de cette manière jusqu'ici.

c'est dont ça qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est amoureux d'une femme véritablement...

Puis arrête leurs baisser avant qu'il perde le contrôle de son corps, en pensa j'ai vraiment envie d'aller plus loin mais je ne peux pas kyoko est encore vierge, et vu sa réaction du fait que je viens de la voir nu elle s'est enfuit en courant je ne penses absolument pas prête pour avoir des rapports sexuelle avec moi maintenant, alors je dois prendre mon mal en patience et attendre qu'elle vient vers moi de elle même en prenant l'initiative ...

Puis Ren ouvrit les yeux stupéfait par le visage sexy et excitante, de kyoko il la dit après qu'elle est ouvert les yeux pour le fixe toute essoufflée du baisse. Ren dit, tu es donc capable d'avoir ce genre de regard,et expression kyoko, hum je suis très surpris tu es vraiment belle. kyoko dit c'est parce que tu ne m'avais jamais embrassé comme ça que je me suis sentir si chaude, elle détourne les yeux .

Ren dit nous allons arrêtez là pour aujourd'hui aurons d'autre occasion mon coeur, prenons notre temps d'accord nous allons mettre ça en suspend. Puis Ren la dit ton pyjama,est dans l'une des sacs derrière toi j'ai acheté la taille 36 38 j'espère que cela irait bien avec toi. kyoko dit Aligato je ne demandais ce que j'allais porter au final ce soir. .Ren la dit, change toi et retourne au salon je vais aller prendre ma douche a tout a l'heure et l'acteur sortir de la chambre et refermant la porte. kyoko était sur le lit avec sa poitrine qui montait et descendre elle pensa oh mon dieu, c'est étrange mais je me sens bizard et toute chaud a mon entre-jambes.

Mon coeur se sent étrange puis elle ferme ses jambes .

* * *

**Peu Après quelques minutes**

Ren est aller prendre son bain chaud pendant son bain l'acteur pense à sa vie, en pensant a quel point sa petite Kyoko-chan est adorable et drôle il en souriait même sur la douche .

* * *

**Retour à kyoko dans la chambre d'amie**

Après une autre touche kyoko mis son pyjama en velours, en disant mon dieu c'est tellement beau et douce à la fois ce beau pyjama. Puis elle retourna au salon en attendant l'acteur. En regardant le bel appartement de son petit ami. kyoko eut l'idée d'aller voir la piscine qui se trouve dehors qu'elle n'avait pas visité avec Ren tout a l'heure lors de la visite de l'appartement. kyoko marchait en direction du balcon en traversant le salon pour arrivait sans problème dans une passerelle qui mène au balcon sur le toit en ouvrant, une petite porte dans ce même couloir elle vu la salle de sport a gauche et en face la porte qui mène vers le balcon qu'elle ouvrir il faisait un peu sombre. kyoko chercha l'interrupteur et sa main toucha quelques chose et appuie sur le mur a droite pour avoir de la lumière.

lorsqu'elle allumant elle sourit en voyant une sorte de petite jardin magnifique avec deux chaises et une table à manger puis elle continue la visite en avança .

* * *

**Peu après le bain de l'acteur**

Ren s'est habillé pour descendre enfin de commencer à discuter avec kyoko sur par mal de sujet et de question qu'elle souhaite lui pose sur lui et la situation de ce soir .

Ren s'apprête à descendre…..

* * *

**Retour à yamato sur le toit du Centre Commercial à espionne l'appartement de Ren.**

Yamato qui commença a s'ennuyer un peu lorsqu'il aperçoit la lumière du balcon s'allume par surprise il jeta aussitôt sa bouteille d' eau en disant pas possible avec sa jumelle infrarouge et pris rapidement son téléobjectif en mode photo, en se disant aller aller vite une fois réglé il commençait a mitraille kyoko qui ne se doute absolument qu'elle est en train d'être prise par l'appareil photo d'un paparazzi casse cou.

Yamato disant oui c'est bien elle la petite-amie de Ren tsuruga il la mitraille en rafale sur tout les coutures photo c'est cela avance encore plus ma belle inconnu hum je vois qu'elle est en robe du soir. Le but c'est de la montre dans leurs intimités avec notre acteur top du japon.

Après il prenait les photos de kyoko dans le jardin au balcon en rafales clic...clic...crépitement de flash clic..clic il met le téléobjectif en mode nuit vidéo pour commencer à la filmer .

les photos sont retransmis au fur a mesure directement a son Agence de presse via la 5g par satellite pour le plus grand bonheure de son chef qui attendait dans son bureau qui a maintenant le sourir aux lèvres ...

* * *

**Retour à kyoko dans le jardin du balcon**

Kyoko toujours arrêté au balcon dans le petit jardin, elle pensa Ren a bien adapter l'aménagement de l'espace, pour prendre l'air et profiter de la vue il a même mise une pelouse qui apporte comme une aire de détente Ren peut même déjeuner en extérieur. Cette petite végétation apporter aussi une note de fraîcheur. C'est vraiment magnifique, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une sorte de forêt enchantée, elle ricane a elle même en metta ses mains sur ses joues en joie réprime.

Kyoko pensa vu que je suis une rêveuse inconditionnelle à cause de Corn son prince des fées..même si je sais maintenant que Corn n'est qu'un garçon normal et non une fée.

Je me demande au final qu'est ce que Corn est devenu en réalité et autre chose étrange aussi pourquoi ce chanteur américain Ken Vladimir Williams du groupe de boy band Angel Night ressemble tant du visage a Corn mais en adulte même si Corn a les yeux verts émeraude, et que se Ken Williams lui à les yeux bleus ils se ressemble a Corn hum.

Puis le petit jardin mène à une belle piscine extérieur étincelante elle voit .

Bon je vais aller mieux contemple de plus prés la piscine,

Oh comme c'est mignonne ses transats suspendu avec pare-soleil et matelas design ,il ya deux aussi, il y'a deux couverture aussi un pour chaque transat ...Kyoko avance jusqu'à la piscine ..

**Une fois devant** la piscine elle disant hum,cette piscine est magnifique ca me donne envie de nage,mais je ne sais pas nager,elle regardait partout et dit j'aime vraiment le bruit d'eau de la piscine qui va et vient cet tranquillité est mis un bout de pieds dans la piscine parce que c'est tellement propre chez Ren qu'elle en oublia de porte les chaussons que Ren l'avait donné a leurs arrivée dans l'appartement .

Lorsqu'elle aperçoit une autre petite piscine et s'approche en regardant de prés elle pensa n'est pas un jacuzzi ça wahoo, géniale Ren a même un jacuzzi rien d'étonnant vu que Ren Tsuruga doit bien gagne bien sa vie j'imagine. Moko-san gagne bien sa vie, alors qu'elle est une actrice montant alors je n'ose imaginer ce que gagnerait l'acteur top du japon. c'est vraiment bon d'être riche, on peut acheter tous qu'on veut . Alors que moi j'ai du mal a payer mes facture a la fin du mois .

kyoko dit enfin ça s'etais avant que je sois assistante maternelle dans cette crèche pour enfant de riche people je suis bien payé maintenant vu que cette crèche est dans l'un quartier le plus hype de Tokyo shoto nomme le Beverly Hills ou sont réuni les acteurs et PDG riche du japon .

**_note: Kyoko ne se doute pas que ce chanteur ken williams n'est autre que le cousin de Ren Tsuruga qui est en réalité Kuon Hizuri l'un de fils de la petite soeur de juliana qui s'appel Tatiana ancienne top modèle international aussi ..._**

* * *

**Retour locaux Agence Platinum les coulisse de l'émission du Daily-People..**

La présentatrice yukina, qui suit en direct l'émission Boots Breaking New de sa rival avec son talk show du soir, yukina regardait avec rage en disant ton émission est basé sur le vole idiote de Aiko regarde moi ca elle se vante comme si c'est le scoop du siecle,avec cette petite vidéo que Ichida le maudit paparazzi de son agence vient de voler à mon paparazzi yamato...

c'était mon mon scoop sur Ren au supermarché, c'était ma vidéo, garce, menteuses, voleuse de scoop, votre chaîne est plutôt bien connu pour ses stratégies trompeuses et sournoise après continue son monologue devant l'écran a dire Je dirais plutôt que ton émission lâchent plutôt d'énormes rumeurs comme des bombes a couper le souffle tu devrait dire Rina sempai.

Bon il faut que je ne calme avant de devenir véritablement folle pour de vrai .

Après tout la balle est dans mon camp Yamato va m'apporte mon scoop qui va faire de l'audimat peu importe quoi du moment que je bats cette garce de Aiko devant mes yeux. Demain matin j'aurai des photos et vidéo de la part de yamato mon paparazzi est prêt à tout pour avoir un scoop contrairement a au paparazzi Ichida .

Lorsqu'elle reçoit un appel de son chef de rédaction du service de presse de son Agence, elle prend l'appel et dit bonsoir chef Saito tu es encore a l'agence y'a t-il des nouvelles de yamato ?

Chef saito dit oui et des bonnes puisque dès image défile sur l'écran avec photo,et scène vidéo de Ren tsuruga au fur a mesure. Yukina s'est leve et dit yamato est le meilleur je vais enfin battre Aiko, puis elle se reprend en disant je veux dire bonne travail a yamato. puis elle dit chef je serais demain a 6 heures du matin a l'Agence pour un briefing pour mon direct avec ce que yamato nous envoye via sa caméra de diffusion via satellite, au revoir et bonne nuit Saito-san .

Saito dit d'accord a demain dans ce cas yukina..Après avoir raccroché elle sautant de joie en disant je savais que, je pouvais faire confiance au meilleur paparazzi du japon qui se trouve justement avec la meilleure présentatrice c'est a dire moi hahaha yukina s'est mis à ricaner comme une hystérique, à cause de la bonne nouvelle.

Yamato tu est le meilleur paparazzi du a ta ténacité est sans limite..

* * *

**Retour à kyoko est toujours sur le balcon**

Oh mon dieu je n'arrive toujours pas a y croire, moi je suis la petite amie de l'acteur top du japon .

Kyoko est a genoux près du jacuzzi main sur le visage, dans ses pensees, tout a coup elle poussa un crie de surprise elle fut soulevé en l'air par Ren ahh ah oh mon dieu Trusuga-san Ahhhh elle attrape son cou ..tu …tu .m'a fais peur dit-elle dans les bras de l'acteur qui sourit .

Kyoko remarque que Ren est aussi habillé dans un pyjama velours comme la tienne mais celui de Ren est violette noirs. Ren dit je t'ai cherché partout dans tout l'appartement lorsque j'ai aperçu la lumière du balcon, et la dit, c'est vrai que nous sommes pas venu visite en profondeur le balcon alors comment trouve tu mon coin tranquille ?

Elle est toujours dans les bras de Ren et elle dit c'est magnifique j'aime beaucoup on me pense pas qu'on est sur un balcon c'est tellement bien aménagé.

Ren dit dans ce cas nous allons prendre le petit déjeune ici demain matin au réveil .

Kyoko dit oui nous allons prendre le petit déjeuner prés de la piscine j'ai toujours rêvé de faire cela Ren dit et bien mademoiselle je vais réaliser tout tes rêve. Kyoko dit ce soir tu en n'a réalité au moins trois de mes rêves Aligato …Ren dit hum j'en suis content et s'est mis a embrassé ,en mordant son cou et la demande appelle moi Ren sinon je continue …

Kyoko dit arrête tu me chatouille.. d'accord d'accord Ren..Ren...

Après, Ren et kyoko sont regarder avec amour..

Lorsque,Ren la dépose a terre puis la soulève de nouveau avec aisance .

Kyoko crie ahhh qu'est ce que tu fais encore pourquoi tu m'a encore pris dans tes bras. Ren dit approche toi a moi et enroule tes jambes autours de mes hanches .

Elle enroulant ses deux jambes autour de ses hanches, lui debout, bien planté sur ses deux jambes mis ses deux mains sous ses fesses pour bien la tenir pour la faire face arrête toujours à côté du jacuzzi .. kyoko dit, cette position est embarrassante puis cacha sa tête dans sa poitrine large et réconfortant..Ren lève un sourcil a ses mots ,et sourit et demande tu es bien dans mes bras n'est pas ? Kyoko dit oui je ne sans bien et releva sa tête timidement pour regarde Ren .

Le couple se regardaient avec amour sans un mots .

Ren fixant kyoko dans les yeux ,et avait cette pulsions et désir refoulé irrépressible, avec une envie irrésistible d'embrasser les lèvres roses de kyoko, qu'il observait avec insistance il approche les lèvres de kyoko pour commence a l'embrasse,et kyoko qui avait aussi envie de l'embrasser répondu a son baisse Ren avança vers le bord du jacuzzi en la déposant sur le bord, elle avait sa main sur son cou en continuant de s'embrasse …...

* * *

**Retour à yamato sur le toit du Centre Commercial filmé kyoko et Ren Tsuruga..**

Yamato qui filmait déjà kyoko près du jacuzzi, il se demandait pourquoi cette fille était assis à genou mains sur le visage, lorsqu'il voit l'acteur sortit enfin de l'appartement avec sa démarche de mannequin par l'autre porte derrière sa petite amie a la regardé a genou sans un mot en souriant .

yamato n'a croyait pas a ses yeux de la chance qui avait de filmer l'acteur et sa nouvelle petite amie

Tout a coup, le paparazzi voit Ren souleva sa petite ami, qui poussa un crie de surprise.

yamato pensa oh mon dieu tout cela est vraiment inespéré .

Peu après, le paparazzi filmait la scène de baisse devant le jacuzzi après avoir prise des photos en rafale clic.. passa en mode vidéo pour ne pas rater une miette, du couple qui s'embrassent en se dévorant les lèvres littéralement dans un baisse brûlant , je suis gêné d'espionner un couple dans leurs intimité,mais Tsuruga Ren est une célébrités du japon. je fais que mon travail après tout..Sans compte Yukina va certainement sauté de joie en faisant de l'audimat demain matin pour son flash info...

Ren et kyoko qui s'embrassaient, en se croyant seul à l'abri des regards indiscret, ne se doutaient absolument pas qu'ils sont en train d'être filmé par un paparazzi tenace sur un toit à 200 m de là.

A suivre


	49. Chapter 49

**merci a mes chers lecteurs kanae 671, edem france, 93 armitaige cyborg 3 qui laisse des commentaires, cela m'encourage à continuer mon histoire j'aime que mes lecteurs laisses des commentaires et des critiques ainsi que leurs impressions sur ma fanfiction de skip beat bonne lectures avec des rebondissements futurs a venir ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 49**

**Après la page publicitaire retour au talk show **

**Retour dans les locaux de Boots TV pour émission Boots Breaking New ..**

Aiko dit nous sommes de retour sur notre talk show concernant l'acteur Ren Tsuruga et sa nouvelle petite amie secrète que l'acteur caché au public et surtout à la presse va savoir pourquoi puisque Ren nous avons habitué à partager sa vie amoureux sous les feux de la rampe sans complexe mais il semblerait que cette nouvelle conquête soit différente voir spécial aux yeux de l'acteur quand pensez vous Aria sempai?

Aria la co-présentatrice de Aiko dit oui c'est vrai que d'après ce que Ren a déclaré ce soir au journaliste après son dîner romantique j'imagine au Ritz Carlton Palace que c'est du sérieux avec cette jeune femme chanceuse, et même que si elle accepte il est prete pour se fiancé ce qui est une déclaration incroyable de la part d'un play-boy national tel que Ren Tsuruga qui avait l'habitude de changer de filles chaque mois comme de chemise. ... Aiko dit oui c'est vrai lorsque je sortais avec Ren Tsuruga jamais il ne m'a emmené a son appartement va savoir pourquoi? Je peux vous assurer que Ren Tsuruga n'a jamais invités aussi toutes ses autres Ex-petites amies a son appartement elles vous diront la même chose, et de voir Ren aujourd'hui aller a son appartement avec sa nouvelle petite-amie c '

Aiko rit jaune de jalousie et en colère même si elle et Ren sont séparés depuis un an maintenant… Aria dit tu sais Aiko je pense que les paparazzis doivent tout pour savoir qui est cette jeune inconnu qui sort avec notre acteur numéro un du japon comme tout le monde sait maintenant qu'il semble être tombé amoureux.

Aiko dit oui c'est vrai tout le monde doit être curieux au sujet de cette fille.

Je ne pense pas que cette agitation va s'arrêterait maintenant.

**Aria dit oui n'oublions pas aussi que Ren Tsuruga a commencé le tournage de son nouveau Drame emblématique qui est le Remake de Tsukigomori nomme Dark Moon** .

Aiko dit oui le rôle avait été joué il y'a 20 ans dans Tsukigomori par nos super stars Japonais Américain préféré de tous les temps **l'acteur Kou Hizuri ayant joué Katsuki** dans la version précédente. Et cette fois ci aussi le casting est très intéressant avec les acteurs du moment comme Kijima Hidehito et bien-sur Ren Tsuruga qui a été personnellement choisi par **le réalisateur Ogata Hiroaki** lui même pour joue le rôle **de Katsuki et il y 'a des nouveaux venus parmi les actrice montant comme Momose Itsumi, et Chiori Amamiya** .

Aria dit oui c'est vrai que le casting n'est pas des moindre que du beau monde notre paparazzi ichida sera a la conférence de presse qui se tiendra le mardi, n'est pas?

Aiko Oui je penses que je saurai aussi avec notre journaliste pour avoir les premières impressions des acteurs sur leur rôle pour c **e Drame Dark Moon** qui est l'événement de l'année. Nous allons rendre l'antenne chers téléspectateur et voici encore en exclusivité la vidéo de Ren tsuruga en train de faire du shopping avec sa nouvelle petite-amie.

Aria sempai merci d'être venu ce soir pour parle de l'actualité brûlante de ce soir .. Aria, dit merci de m'avoir invité Aiko pour parler de l'acteur Ren Tsuruga-san, et sa futur fiancé…

Peu après les images défilaient en fond d'écran sur Ren et kyoko faisant les cours alimentaires…

Après la vidéo Aiko est arrêté avec son micro dit a la prochaine sur notre talk show bonsoir ...

* * *

**Retour a yamato sur le toit du Centre Commercial a filmé Ren Tsuruga ..**

Yamato qui filmait déjà kyoko près du jacuzzi, il se demandait pourquoi cette fille était assis à genou mains sur le visage, lorsque voit l'acteur sortit enfin de l'appartement avec sa démarche de mannequin par l'autre porte derrière sa petite amie a la regardé a genou sans un mot en souriant.

yamato n'a croyait pas a ses yeux de la chance qui était en train de filmer.

Tout un coup, le paparazzi voit Ren poussa sa nouvelle petite amie quia un cri de surprise. yamato pensa oh mon dieu tout cela est vraiment inespéré .Peu après, le paparazzi filmait la scène de baisse devant le jacuzzi après avoir pris des photos en rafale clic ... clic ... puis passa en mode vidéo pour ne pas rater une miette , du couple qui s'embrassait en se dévorant les lèvres dans une baisse brûlant. .

Yamato pensa, Yukina qui va sauter de joie en faisant de l'audimat demain matin pour son flash info. ..Ren et kyoko qui s'embrasse, et ne se doute absolument pas qu'ils sont en train d'être filmé ... Après leurs baisers hot Ren s'est séparé de kyoko en la disant j'aime ce regard que tu me fait la kyoko tu est si belle il touche son visage rougit avec cette expression sexy sur le visage post baise brûlante. Kyoko pensa oh mon dieu il faut vraiment que cet homme arrête de m'embrasser avec se baisse expert de l'acteur qui est arrêté avec son visage beau comme un dieu a ses yeux dans leur pyjama a sorti comme le couple amoureux qui sont actuellement.

Kyoko qui est toujours dans les bras de Ren pour l'empêche de tombe dans le jacuzzi vu qu'elle est assise au bord du jacuzzi lorsque Ren a entamé le baise il a veillé a bien entoure le corps de kyoko tout le long du baisse, et la voilà maintenant essoufflé dans ses bras forts et réconfortant, Kyoko quand à elle pensa oh mon dieu ça recommence, cette sensation étrange que je ne contrôle pas mon corps est si chaude et bizarre ... dans mon entre jambes comme tout à l ' heure ou j'étais obligé d'aller prendre une autre douche encore….

Ren qui observe encore les réactions sensuelles, de kyoko malgré elle, ouvre ses yeux de surprise fascine et charmé par le visage que kyoko vient d'avoir l'instant sur son visage rougit de plaisir de son touche, il est heureux que sa nouvelle petite amie innocente, est si sensible cela a du bon parfois, mais Ren sourit et sait que kyoko est peut-être en chaleur, elle vérifie donné la même expression il y'a peu dans un autre baisse dans sa voiture et tout a l'heure dans la chambre d'ami et cela le fait sourit au final, bon il faudrait mieux que j'arrête même moi, avant que je ne perds encore mon contrôle sur mon corps elle n'est pas encore prête pour de l'intimité sexuelle avec moi pour l'instant, elle n'est pas comme les autres filles avec qui je suis sortir jusqu'àici alors je dois faire attention en calma mon ardeur sexuel, vu que je commence a être existe aussi.

Ren respirant trés profondément et soupir en la souriant enfin de changer l'ambiance en demande en la surplombant de nouveau kyoko j'espère que ta jambe est complètement remise de notre petite accident dans notre petite ruelle secrète. Kyoko s'est remise de son excitation de tout à l'heure en repensa a leur rencontre et surtout a la scène de la sauce tomate sur sa robe et l'acteur presque faillir pleure ce jours en croyant qu'elle était gravement bénie, elle s'assit correctement pour répondre à l'acteur en disant oui ma jambe va mieux grâce au docteur qui tu m'avais envoyé un mon domicile je t'en remercie encore tsuruga-san; l'os s'est solidifié depuis le temps.

Ren dit je suis vraiment ravi de t'avoir rencontré ce jours, l'acteur a un sourire coquin, et séducteur sur son beau visage, kyoko est intimide, et détourne les yeux ..Ren suit son visage puis elle ouvre ses yeux sur le faite que l'acteur la suit des yeux, elle baisse ses yeux trop gêné, et embarrasse sur la faite que Ren la fixe, elle dit **Yameru Kono yō ni watashi o minaide** Tsuruga- san. L'acteur a répondu, j'aime regarder tes yeux dorés magnifique ma petite Kyoko-chan… ..Ren tourne la tête pour regarder le jacuzzi en disant que je vais apparaître sur le bouton qui est juste à côté de toi. Kyoko tourne la tête et voit par surprise quelques instants après que l'eau du jacuzzi commenceça un bouillir.

Kyoko dit oh mon dieu tsuruga-san dit oh Trusuga-san c'est rapide il y'a déjà de la valeur et ça bouille puis elle mis sa main et crie ahhh c'est incroyable on dirait un volcan .. mise a sourit au mots amusante de kyoko et dit tu veux prend un bain de minuit avec moi?

Kyoko rougit et dit oh non non c'est bon la prochaine fois Tsuruga-san en plus ..j'ai pas de maillot de bain ..Ren dit très bien la prochaine fois achète un maillot de bain et nous nagerons ensemble dedans j ' ai hâte puis l'embrasse encore .Après la baisse, elle mit sa tête dans sa poitrine toute rouge, il embrasse sa tête .Ren rit de bon coeur de la timidité de sa petite amie et soulève sa tête, en disant tu es si mignonne kyoko .et dit le jacuzzi m'a été livré, près programmé, demain je vais te montrer comme ça fonctionne je vais la programme pour toi kyoko au besoin. Lorsque je serai au travail si tu es un mon appartement tu veux venir nager toute seule soit dans la piscine ou dans le jacuzzi sans problème d'accord.

kyoko dit d'accord c'est gentil de ta part merci beaucoup ...

Tout a coup, Ren l'attrape pour la soulève dans ses bras, en soi-disant accroche toi à mon cou princesse, puis l'emporte avec lui telle une princesse ..

kyoko rougit au mot princesse malgré ses 18 ans, c 'est une rêveuse qui croit secrètement au fée

Elle demande où allons nous tsuruga-san?

Ren dit, tu verra mon coeur dit-il sans rien dire en souriant…

Pendant qu'il marchait avec kyoko dans ses bras il se dirigeant vers l'autre porte par où il est venu derrière elle et demande a kyoko d'appuyer sur le bouton, elle obéir en se demandant c'est quel bouton qu'elle venait Appuyer vu que rien ne s'est allumé comme lumière et elle sentit l'acteur qui commençait a marcher vers les deux transat en disant nous allons nous s'asseoir sur mon transat puis l'embrasse sur les lèvres et tout cette scène est en train d'être bien sur filmé par le paparazzi journaliste le plus tenace et le plus pot de colle du japon qui se trouve à 200 m sur un toit, avec son appareil photo professionnelle deux en un son téléobjectif super puissant ...

Ren s'est assis avec kyoko toujours dans ses bras, Ren la serre dans ses bras avec une kyoko sur lui comme un chiot apeuré, puis Ren prend la couverture a côte pour la mettre sur Eux et dit nous sommes bien comme des siamois n ' est pas il fait un peu frais ce soir .je ne veux pas que tu attrape froid alors colle toi a moi. Ren la met bien entre ses jambes avec une kyoko qui s'est mise a rougit encore plus parce que son dos vient de touche les parties intimes de l'acteur elle est embarrasse et veut se sauve le plus vite possible de ses bras, mais Ren la tient bien dans ses bras forts elle dit Ren je vais m'asseoir dans l'autre transat, l'acteur dit non tu reste dans mes bras puis s'installe confortablement et prend la couverture a côte pour la mettre sur eux et dit alors nous sommes bien dans les bras l '

Kyoko veux tu mettre une jambe sur le sol maintenant s'il te plaît?

kyoko dit mettre ma jambe sur le sol, pourquoi? .. ..

Ren dit met une jambe sur le sol, et tu verra, elle sortir un pieds de la couverture pour touche le sol qui était tout chaud alors qu'elle avait marché tout dessus à l'heure c'était absolument pas chaude et parlant a l 'acteur en disant oh mais Ren c'est incroyable c'est vraiment très chaud est ce que c'est le bouton que tu m'a dit t'appuyer tout à l'heure qui a permis d'allumer le chauffage du sol? ...

Ren mit sa tête dans son cou en la disant oui c'est cela tu a bien deviné c'est un système que j'ai installé au balcon cela permet de réchauffer partout même à l'intérieur de l'appartement .. se débattre, était à l'écoute vu que l'acteur ne veut pas la laisser partir pour s'asseoir dans l'autre transat ..

Kyoko mit finalement sa tête sur la poitrine large de l'acteur en se disant, hum je ne sens si bien dans les bras réconfortante et rassurant ce bel homme qui dit m'aimait moi kyoko ... Ren embrasse le haut de sa tête de kyoko en disant hum en la serrant bien fort contre lui dans ses bras, en la disant je me sens bien aussi, tu sais que tu sens très bon j'aime bien ton odeur tu sens la vanille une odeur fruité depuis notre première rencontre dans cette petite tape sa poitrine avec ses petites points l'acteur dit oh kyoko tu viens de me faire mal ..

kyoko dit arretez de moi taquiner tsuruga-san et arretez de moi sentir ainsi c'est vraiment embarrassante pour moi dit elle timidement en cacha sa tête avec la rit de bon coeur en la serrant dans ses bras comme une petite fille.

Kyoko dit Tsuruga-san l'acteur répondu Hum oui qu'est ce y'a tu n'est pas bien installé, tu veux me dire quelque chose? .. kyoko lève sa petite tête de la poitrine de Ren en disant, non je suis bien, je voulais juste te remercier pour votre soirée dans cet hôtel luxueux le **Ritz Carlton ** **palace** ou tu m'avait invité pour aller dîne aujourd'hui je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante pour cette journée inoubliable pour moi.

Ren Tsuruga, tu sais que tu est un très bel homme qui est très intentionné, et gentil envers moi, cela me touche énormément, tu .. tu me donne une telle considération en tant que jeune femme, que j'en suis très trouble et heureuse à la fois, je me sens bien avec toi avant même de savoir que tu est ce célèbre acteur Ren Tsuruga-san.

L'acteur sourit et la donne un doux baisse sur sa tête cache, puis Ren dit tu sais j'avais peur au fond de moi que tu sois vraiment un peu fâché avec moi kyoko pour être honnête .je suis heureuse que tu n'est pas fâche contre moi au final après avoir appris que je suis l'acteur que je suis au lieu et non un docteur comme tu le pensais ... j'en suis vraiment désolé disons, j'étais étonné que tu ne connaissais pas mon visage , bien que je suis l'acteur le plus célèbre du japon a l'heure actuelle kyoko, tu étais bien la seule japonaise a ne pas faire attention à quoi ressemble l'acteur top du japon que je suis lorsque je ne suis rendu compte que tu ne savais vraiment pas a quoi je ressemblais m'a un peu choqué et c'est surprenant tu conviendra n'est pas du conviendra avec moi kyoko ?.

Kyoko, soupire et dit c'est vrai que j'étais un peu en colère et choqué a la fois, après avoir decouverte ta vrai identité d'acteur, mais je comprend parce que c'est moi qui ne savait pas a quoi ressemblait le plus grande célébrité acteur du japon. c'est de ma faute même si je t'ai expliqué la raison pour lequel je ne connaissais pas ton visage mais ton nom est du faite que je ne regardait près jamais la télévision que je n'avais pas d'ailleurs, je viens de m'acheter ma propre première télévision j'ai passé mon temps a travaillé come un âne durant quatre ans a cause de mon ami d'enfance dont je t'ai parlé tsuruga-san..C'est pour cela que je me suis pas trop fâché contre toi alors que je pensais que tu étais un docteur nommé Kei je me sens si stupide et naïve.

En tout cas aujourd'hui, j'ai eut un aperçu de l'envoûtement médiatique dont tu fais preuve et cela est incroyable tu es vraiment sur les feux de la rampe, mais en même temps je suis impressionné par ta célébrité comment dire .. .j'ai un peu peur en même temps une cause de tout ses paparazzis. Ren sourit et écoute le monologue de sa petite amie.

Tout a coup l'acteur, dit allons y continuer votre conversation à l'intérieur de l'appartement ma princesse puis se leva avec kyoko dans ses bras en se dirigeant vers le salon .. il demande kyoko ou est ton collier **pendentif la Reine Rosa** que je t'est offerte lors du dîner ce soir?

Kyoko a répondu, hum je aise le pendentif c'est dans mon sac a main pour ne pas la perdre avec le parfum odette que kanae m'a offerte aussi, merci encore Tsuruga -san pour le collier aussi tu m'a vraiment gâtée ce soir ...

kyoko dit aligato c'était la première fois que quelqu'un fêtait mon anniversaire cela m'a touché ..

l'acteur sourit et dit mais de rien c'est normal ce soir j'ai pu fêté ton anniversaire, comme il se doit tu mérite le meilleur a mes yeux kyoko, dit il en traversant la salle de sport qui se trouve dans le couloir qui mène au salon kyoko le regardait avec amour et remet sa tête sur sa poitrine de nouveau ...

* * *

**Retour à yamato sur le toit du Centre Commercial a filmé Ren Tsuruga ..**

Yamato qui filmait toute la scène que l'acteur fait actuellement avec sa nouvelle petite-amie pensa vu qu'il est en train filmé le couple dans les intimités s'est dit hum elle est jolie avec une beauté naturelle en tout cas Tsuruga est vraiment très amoureux de son comportement en dit long ah heureusement que j'ai flouté le visage de la jeune femme sinon l'acteur Ren tsuruga, peux me poursuivre en justice avec le pouvoir que possédait **Lory Takanada le président de l'Agence LME** qui est très puissant et vu que l'acteur est la poule au œuf d'or de **Lory Takanada le philanthrope milliardaires japonais…**

Yamato dit oh Ren est en train de repartir à l'intérieur de l'appartement merde, je dois couper l'enregistrement c'est dans la boîte ... bon je penses que je vais rester ici jusqu'à demain je vais malheureusement sur ce toit comme d'habitude, heureusement que j'ai une petite couverture légère dans mon sac à dos de l'eau et une brosse à dente, avec du pain, mon dieu mon métier de paparazzi est parfois pesant je dois l'admettre .. **.**

* * *

**Retour à l'acteur kijima Hidehito a son appartement**

L'acteur venait de rentrer de son rendez-vous secret avec la jeune actrice sudo Yuka et s'est dit heureusement que tous les paparazzi sont très connus avec l'affaire de Ren, du coup je passe inaperçu pour l'instant, l'acteur séducteur sourit a son rencard en se demanda est ce que je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureux moi par hasard cet attaché que je commence a ressentir pour cette jeune actrice je n'ai jamais ressentir cela même avec cette garce idiote de Ruriko Matsunai, et pensa à lui même _qui a ... **même porté mon enfant en secret**_ .. **_si elle avoue par esprit de vengeance je démentirai sans honte prétextant qu'elle veut se venge de moi_ **

kijima, dit a hiroto au bout du file, après que j'ai dit lors de mon interview le jour de l'avant première de kanae et sudo yuka pour **les Drama Les Amants Maudits** que Ruriko m'avait trompé avec Reino le leader chanteur **du groupe Vie Ghoul** , je sais que Ruriko est en colère contre moi ce qui la même poussé a aller coucher avec Reino tout cela m'arrange au final, j'ai quartier libre pour fréquente en cachette la belle, et jeune actrice Sudo qui a bientôt 18 ans après tout je dois faire attention jusqu'à la.

Le portable de kijima se met a sonne c'est son amie et acteur Hiroto de la même agence LME aussi ... Hiroto, dit salut kijima tu es bien rentré de ton rendez-vous avec la belle sudo ton petite coup de coeur. Kijima sourit a son ami et dit oui cela s'est bien passé grâce à Ren Tsuruga, qui a attiré tous les paparazzi du pays a ses trousse et du coup moi je passe inaperçu pour l'instant n'est pas ... Hiroto dit oui c'est vrai Ren et toi aime vivre dangereusement avec différentes conquêtes, moi je suis tranquille avec mon Manaka d'ailleurs je viens de passer une journée géniale avec ma petite chéri qui assure comme jamais.

Kijima dit mon dieu toi et ta Manaka est fait l'un pour l'autre au dirait attente Hiroto tu ne suivais plus Kanae Kotonami ou quoi.

Hiroto dit en colère oh bon sang kijima tu veux gâcher ma bonne soirée que je viens d'avoir avec Manaka, Kijima je t'est déjà dit de ne plus me parle de la reine des glace, elle et son petit morveux de Hiou ne sort pas les yeux, je ne supporte plus d'entendre parler ce couple de merde chacun a sa bête noire ah n'est pas kijima comment va ton ex, tu sais ta bête noire Ruriko?

Kijima, dit ok je comprend ne parle plus de Ruriko elle n'énerve, ok je ne te parle plus de kanae.

Hiroto dit bon tu me comprends alors me parle plus de cette garce de kana Kotonami Parlons vite fait de Ren notre ami qui est actuellement sous les feux de la rampe, après avoir largue la belle kana et le voilà en train de sortir avec une jeune femme inconnu qui n'est même pas du milieu du show-biz…

kijima vu que tu viens de rentrer a ton appartement tu n'as pas encore vu la chaîne de **Boots TV** de Aiko qui est de retour une vidéo qui vient de passe .Kijima dit, comme tu sais je me regarde pas d'habitude l ' actualité people, qu'est ce qui ce passe encore il s'agit de Ren et sa nouvelle conquête du moment? Hiroto dit tu sais kijima Ren semble vraiment amoureux cet fois j'ai l'impression. On dirait bien que cette fille a pris son coeur pour de vrai lui qui est le plus grand play-boy que le japon n'a jamais connu.

Kijima rit et dit ça c'est vrai. ses conquêtes féminines sont plus nombreuses que les conquêtes que toi et moi réuni rien d'étonnant avec sa grande beauté, son charisme, sa présence fort et j'en passe toutes les femmes du japon sont à ses pieds, et quel est cette image qui vient d'être diffusé?

Hiroto dit d'après les images vidéo qui vient d'être diffusé au break **New** on aurait dire que Ren est sérieux avec cette fille. je te rappelle en plus que Ren n'emmène jamais amené de femme dans ses différents appartements jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Kijima dit c'est vrai je ne souviens qu'un jour tu avais demande a Ren pourquoi diable il amenait jamais de femme chez lui mais il a changé de sujet .Hiroto dit c'est vrai bon voyons le bon côté des choose je soupçonne que Ren soit tombé amoureux en tant qu'ami acteurs de la même **Agence du LME** kijima prévoyons nous pas être content pour lui.

Kijima dit je ne peux pas croire que Ren soit tombé amoureux, nous avons la conférence de presse le mardi matin avec tous les acteurs pour notre futur Drama **Dark-Moon** , je vais en profite pour lui poser de question sur sa petite amie secrète que Ren prend le soin de la cache au public.

**Lorsque, tout a coup sa petite amie est venu le surprendre en téléphonant **

Manaka qui vient de se réveille lui demande bras croise avec qui tu parles Hiroto?

Hiroto, se retourne et dit tu es la mon amour ... je parle a kijima pourquoi cette question oh tu penses que je parle a une autre femme oh Manaka tu sais que j'ai changé, attend tu veux que je met le haut parleur pendentif que tu est ...

Kijima dit quelque chose a choisi un Manaka ... kijima dit bonsoir ma belle ..

Hiroto dit tu est trop jalouse mon coeur, il faut que tu arrête ça me prend la tête vraiment ta crise de jalousie .. oui c'est ça dit Manaka avec vous les hommes ont ne sait jamais bon je vais prendre ma dit bon je te laisse kijima, je vais m'incruste dans la salle de bain avec Manaka bye Kijima rit en disant tu ne changera jamais Hiroto!

A peine que kijima dit la prochaine fois, que Hiroto dit attend kijima me raccroche pas! si tu veux fréquente cette jeune actrice de 17 ans fait attention kijima, en tant qu'ami je te conseillerai de te trouver une qui est majeur, sinon tu jouera avec le feu kijima elle en vaut la peine j'espère pour toi, tu n 'a pas encore fini avec ta Ex Ruriko et tu est encore sur un autre coup oh mon dieu Ren et toi est grave les mecs bon bye dieu merci personnellement moi, j'ai trouvé Manaka avec qui je penses que je peux être moi même sans compte notre vie sexuelle épanouissante je me sens très bien, avec manaka tu sais kijima, en tant que ton meilleur ami, je dois te dire le fond de ma pensée, en faite ..j'ai peur que tu soit catalogué comme pédophilie bien gré qu'elle est émancipée je préfère que tu soi prudent.

Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mon ami Hiroto je te tiens au courant de tout à bientôt ...

Puis les deux hommes ont raccrochent les portables ...

* * *

**Retour au japon appartement de Ren Tsuruga et kyoko**

Ren est aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en cuir, avec kyoko qui est toujours dans les bras.

Kyoko disait dépose moi par terre, ne recommence pas Tsuruga, elle se débat pour descendre mais sans succès puisque Ren la tiens fermement dans ses bras forts. Ren dit non je ne veux pas tu reste dans mes bras pour notre discussion, elle soupire et dit nous avons parlé tout à l'heure un peu je veux regarde un peu la télévision pour savoir ce que les journalistes rencontrés sur nous.

Ren dit, il faut que je t'explique petite détaillée de notre rencontre avant que tu regarde la télévision. Kyoko dit mais nous avons déjà parlé Tsuruga, il n'y rien que je vais attendre à la télévision qui risque de me choque .. Ren la serre encore plus kyoko et dit regardons mon ordinateur à la place je veux qu'on regarde les voitures ..hum je veux une nouvelle voiture pour lundi matin vu que les paparazzi connaissent tous mes voitures..

Ren dit encore, j'en veux une nouvelle tu veux bien m'aider a en choisir sur le site et je veux aussi connaître quel genre de voiture tu aime aussi .kyoko dit quel genre de voiture j'aime? elle clin des yeux en disant ..je ...je ne sais pas trop, vu que je n'ai jamais eu pour l'instant assez d'argent pour m'acheter une belle voiture comme celle de kanae il y'a un mois . et puis vu que je ne connais rien au voiture, je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment t'aider mais tsuruga-san je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider à bien choisir .

Ren sourit et embrassa le haut de sa tête en disant merci tu est adorable…

* * *

**Retour à États-unis, NEW YORK Défilé de mode de Victoria's Secret**

Dans sa loge de Anna Akitake vient de voir casser Nouveau le talk show de la présentatrice de Boots TV Anna est en colère penses, avec son visage noir comme le tonnerre, en se disant alors comme ça il semble que tu sois enfin tombe amoureux cela ne se passera pas comme ça Tsuruga Ren puisque tu est a moi.

Sa maquilleuse, vient de rentrer dans sa loge en soi-disant en anglais Anna allez! Allez On se dépêche ma belle c'est a ton tour de défilé sur scène vite vite la belle Ivana vient de défilé tu dois faire mieux Anna tu es la plus belle des modèle ce soir même s'il y'a de nouveau venu dans le milieu du mannequinat qui ont su faire leurs place en tant que top modèle, tu restera l'un des meilleurs du milieu ma belle anna sa compte que ta mère ancienne top modèle célébrissime faisait de l'ombre autrefois a l'ultra belle et légendaire Top modèle considéré cinq ans consécutif plus belle femme du monde la belle Julianna Hizuri.

Ivana vient d'être élue aussi a son tour plus belle femme du monde cette année, ce qui a booster sa popularité sur les devant de la et en plus cette Ivana qui est une Russe Américaine a mis le grappin sur le beau chanteur **leader du groupe Night Angel** et neveu de la belle Juliana hizuri. Anna demande Ivana est avec Ken Williams? Il n'est plus avec ma copine Mariah Jones?

Sa maquilleuse qui semble être au courant de tous les potins du milieu du mannequinat dit Ken a largue Mariah depuis qu'elle a eut un contrat en France, c'est Ivana qui est la nouvelle petite amie du beau **Ken Vladimir Williams** le cousin du beau kuon hizuri qui fait suivant des apparition fantôme chaque année auprès de ses parents.

Anna sourit et pense Ren, ah j'ai faillis oublier dit a ma tante de me prend un vol pour demain en partant pour le japon vu que j'ai une semaine de vacances à partir de ce soir. Anna dit ensuite, j'ai une affaire à régler avec mon Ex Ren Tsuruga que je compte reprendre.

La maquilleuse demande pourquoi avez-vous dit Ren. Anna sourit en disant oh pour rien juste comme ça ... Lorsque sa tante et manager qui venait ouvrir la porte de la loge avait entendu la phrase de Anna en disant oh mon dieu tu es sérieuse, Anna laisse Tsuruga tranquille, s ' il te plaît nous en parlerons plus-tard, pour l'instant c'est l'heure de ton défilé.

Anna sourit et dit oui toi aussi tu seras ravi de revoir ton ex petit ami Yukihito yashiro n'est pas?

tante Rina n'oublie pas de prendre notre vol de nuit pour le japon demain soir d'accord ..

Sa tante soupire et dit allons anna, quand je pense que j'ai mis ma vie en parenthèse et même largue yashiro il y a deux ans pour suivre ma nièce dans sa carrière de top modèle Anna commence a me faire regretter mon choix oh mon dieu quel galère avec la fille de mon frère je fais en profit pour dire un coucou à la famille au japon finalement….

Anna Akitake est une Hufu = métis Américaine japonaise Top modèle international célèbre que sho avait rencontré à New York avec une autre Ex de Ren Misaki ayamoto top modèle japonaise qui est une Ex du chanteur Fuwa sho ..Anna Akitake est l'ex que l ' L'acteur Tsuruga avait le plus aime parmi tous ses ex Ren avait dit cela un Yashiro Yukihito son manager ..

La belle top modèle fait son entrée dans une lingerie sexy sur le podium New-yorkaise sous les applaudissements des invités du défilé de mode et, sous les crépitements des photographe, ou Georgie Hitachi le Jet-setteur Hafu que Julianna Hizuri Romanov à engage pour être le styliste de sa **Marque célèbre Randy Mandy** ….

A suivre


End file.
